


The Never Played Symphonies

by stinathewicked



Series: The Never Played Symphonies [1]
Category: Naruto
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-05-28
Updated: 2016-03-03
Packaged: 2018-04-01 15:23:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 39
Words: 291,732
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4024951
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stinathewicked/pseuds/stinathewicked
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>FINISHED. Sasuke's life forever changes when the Akatsuki come for Naruto. In order to protect him and to find out just how far he is willing to go for Itachi, Sasuke's life is changed forever. Uchihacest Itachi/Sasuke</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

The Never Played Symphonies

Chapter 1 Batten Down The Hatch

 

“Foolish Otouto…you will never learn, will you?”

Sasuke scowled, wiping a trail of blood that had rolled down his chin from a cracked lip. How had he allowed this to happen? How could he have possibly been so stupid as to not have seen through that trap? Though he supposed it wasn't all that surprising, seeing as who had been the one to lay it out. He could never think clearly when it came to him…he could never see past his own his revenge... his blinding hatred... for his brother.

That was why this had happened. This was why he had just skidded twenty feet along the ground as the bastard kicked him carelessly away like he always did when he found something in his mind that was more deserving of his attention. Truthfully though, in his mind, Sasuke couldn't think of a thing that would be less important than his younger brother and so such a feat probably wasn't all that difficult to accomplish.

He knew he was being foolish, just as the bastard had stated, and his foolishness had led to the blond-haired dobe being passed out against the tree. It was his foolishness that led Naruto to get hurt after trying his hardest to protect him. His Sharingan eyes fell into place as he glared with more hatred than he would have ever thought possible at the person who had both taken away and consumed his entire existence.

“Itachi,” he spat the name like poison off his tongue, reaching into his uniform to grab at a kunai, letting the cold metal of the blade remind him exactly of why he was here, and why exactly the bastard in front of him deserved to have it stabbed through his heart.

Itachi's cold penetrating eyes never wavered at the hate filled term. If anything it only seemed to fuel his actions more as he took a step forward, face still hidden mostly under his red and black cape.

“I didn't think it would be quite so simple to lure my tiger into its cage, but then again I shouldn't be surprised…your brash actions have always been your downfall, otouto. This time is no exception.”

Sneering, Sasuke focused his chakra into his hand, summoning up his chidori, and charged towards his older brother, determined to fry the flesh from his bones. With every fiber of his being he wished to see that smug cold demeanor wiped from existence and relish in the cold dead eyes of the one who meant the most to him.

Flames crackled from his fist as he haphazardly swung at Itachi's face. Hatred drove him, all consuming hatred that blinded him and his abilities. It made him sloppy, it made it so that his chidori was dodged without any real effort on the Akatsuki's part, and left him open for yet another attack.

“Too slow,” he heard Itachi mutter as he practically disappeared, then suddenly materializing behind him With that swift motion he landed a kick right into Sasuke's kidney, sending him flying forward so that his face smashed into a tree, blood spurting from his mouth by that movement's sheer force.

Sasuke's head was spinning as stars danced in front of his vision. No matter how many times he had been witness to it, he could never get used to just how fast his aniki was. He went to push off of the tree, but before he could even turn around a forearm to the back of the neck forced him back into the bark.

“Have you learned nothing from the last time that you faced me?” Sasuke took a deep breath in both fear and anger as he felt Itachi's presence right behind him, pressed against his back. “My sad, pathetic, otouto…your life really is meaningless, isn't it?”

A shudder traveled up his spine as Itachi's cold hand touched his cheek when the deadly ninja leaned in so close so that his breath tickled his earlobe. “I know. Why don't you just give up now and save me the trouble of having to see you fail over and over again.”

“I hate you,” Sasuke sneered, pushing back against the body behind him, only to be once more slammed into the tree.

Why? Why was he always so weak when in his brother's grasp? Why was he so weak whenever he saw those cold bloodthirsty eyes turn on him?

Sasuke forced his head even deeper into the tree as Itachi leaned over him, coming cheek to cheek with his younger brother. “Yes, I know…You hate me. But the problem is... you just don't hate me enough.” The Akatsuki member entwined his fingers in the ninja's hair, letting his delicate hands trace slight patterns on his little brother's scalp. “Now the question is, what is it that I can do to you to make that hate fester and grow?” Sasuke winced as his Nisan nuzzled the side of his face, smirking sadistically against his cheek. “Tell me, otouto, what is it that will really send you over the edge?”

Forcing his sharingan eyes closed, Sasuke ignored the tingling feeling of pleasure that traveled up his spine at having his murderous brother so close to him. He wouldn't do this…not now…he couldn't! He couldn't let his body betray him in such a manner. Though it seemed he didn't really have a choice in the matter as Itachi's hands traveled down his chin and neck, leaving burning trails in their wake, and making a whimper of bliss escape his lips.

The red faded from his eyes in shame as they took on their normal cobalt color, and without even having to look he could tell that Itachi was smirking from behind him. “Ah,” his brother taunted. “So that's it, is it?”

“Shut up…” Sasuke mumbled, biting his tongue to stop a gasp from escaping his throat as gentle mocking hands slid down his chest, stopping at the bottom of his shirt and lightly stroking the baby soft skin it found there. “Itachi, you bastard, let me off this tree.”

How could he have been so stupid as to let Itachi see his weakness…his one true weakness? One that he had been trying to force down ever since he had walked into their old home and having seen the sadistic asshole standing over their parents after he had just murdered them in cold blood.

“Let you off?” the ice-like ninja asked, emotion completely devoid from his features. The only way you could tell that he wasn't just an animated doll was the fact that he had that damn mocking tone in his voice…That and the fact that no doll's hands could ever be that warm. Sasuke couldn't hold in his gasp anymore when the elder bit down on his earlobe, sending a surge of pleasure down his spine. “I think you would like it much better if I got you off…isn't that right, Sasuke?”

The ninja from Konoha couldn't stop himself from crying out as that tantalizing hand slipped up his shirt, tracing the patterns of muscle on his taut stomach before traveling up to tweak at an already erect nipple.

“Stop it!” he screamed, all the while unconsciously leaning even more into the elder's grasp. “I hate you…I hate you!” Sasuke struggled, trying to get away from his brother's grasp, trying to get away from those touches that seemed to make his blood boil. Why was he doing this? Why was he doing this to him now…after all this time…after all those nights of sinful longing when he had thought of killing himself to dispel such thoughts?

“Do you now?” Itachi whispered against his ear, tracing white-hot patterns on the skin of his abdomen, seeming to relish in how whatever point he touched left a pattern of goose bumps in his wake. Sasuke let his fingernails dig into the bark as the ninja's tongue snaked out, licking up the side of his face. He didn't care how they cracked and bled the harder he clutched to wood, all he cared about was forcing enough pain into his hands to counteract the pleasure the one who he despised the most was giving him as he stood there and took it like some obedient dog. “Somehow, otouto, I think you're lying…I don't think you hate me at all.” Leaning forward, Itachi buried his face in the younger's neck, placing an ever-so-soft kiss right on his collarbone. “…Not your dear aniki.”

Growling, Sasuke pushed back as hard as he could to try to knock the Akatsuki member off of him, but it did little good, and as soon as he did he wished he would never have even tried it. For as he stood there frozen pressed up against his elder brother, something else was pressed up against him.

“You're aroused by this?” Sasuke firmly asked, swallowing the nervousness and fear down his throat. He had never even imagined that this day, this one annoying day of training, could have turned out with him being pressed up against a tree, with his brother's hard-on ramming into his back.

The younger ninja cried out in alarm when Itachi's hands traveled much lower, gripping his crotch, and making the Uchiha moan out in pleasure and embarrassment as Itachi gripped his obvious erection. “You act as if you're not.”

Using every bit of strength he had, Sasuke spun around in the murderous Uchiha's arms, only to be forced once more up against a tree, only this time having to endure facing Itachi's blood red sharingan eyes, and seeing the look of triumph he wore within them.

“Why are you doing this?” Sasuke asked, now regretting ever trying to turn around, because now he was forced to face the source of all of his anguish. Though he supposed there was one good side to his now even stickier situation. In the position he was in, he could now use his hands to keep the bastard at arms length. At least that way he couldn't mock him with every one of his body's traitorous responses. He couldn't mock him with the fact of how with every touch he was getting closer and closer to begging for more.

Itachi never answered. No, apparently to him, actions spoke much louder than words. For without even too much effort he grabbed the arms keeping him at a distance by the wrist, and forced them up above the younger Uchiha's head. Wincing, Sasuke tried not to cry out as the unjust treatment sent a surge of pain to his already injured shoulders.

Sasuke looked away, not being able to meet the eyes of the person who had placed him in such a position.

“There was a time...” Itachi's voice was so quiet that Sasuke had to strain to hear it, and even though he knew he shouldn't, he looked back towards his brother, catching the far away look in his emotionless eyes.

Though as soon as he realized he had the ninja's attention, his focus came back to the boy in his arms. “You used to worship me…love me…I was the reason for the very breath that escaped your lungs.” Itachi leaned forward, letting his one free hand snake around the boy's waist, allowing his fingers to play with the fine hairs aligning his lower back and smirking at the way Sasuke moaned because of it. “Though I suppose in that aspect, I still am.”

“You're nothing to me,” the younger Uchiha sneered, while at the same time throwing his head back as his brother's hand traveled to the drawstring of his pants.

“Wrong,” Itachi growled, while haphazardly undoing the tie to his pants that was the only thing keeping his slowly fleeting dignity in tact. The bottoms to his uniform slipped down to his hips, exposing quite a bit of flesh, which Itachi took immediate advantage of. “I am everything to you…I always have been in one way or another.”

Trying to keep the shudder from going down his spine, Sasuke met his brother's chilling eyes. “No, you see, Itachi, that is where you're wrong. That feeble minded weakling that used to follow you around and beg for your attention is gone…he left the day you slaughtered our family…everyone who ever meant anything to me!”

“Everyone otouto? I'm hurt…and here I thought I mattered most of all.” Trying to ignore the increasing friction in his pants, Sasuke let the hatred pooling in the pit of his stomach swell and fester before finally releasing it on the source of all his troubles.

“My aniki died that day! As did I! I died the day you left me in a pool of our families' blood, weak and helpless and begging for my life!” Sasuke screamed, struggling once more against his bindings. “So when I say you mean nothing to me, it is because the only emotional attachment I have for you is the hope that one day I will be able to stand over your lifeless corpse and relish in the fact that my kunai is sticking out of your cold dead heart!”

He finished, and supposed it was a good thing that he did, because the next thing he knew Itachi's lips were on his as he drank in the younger's essence as if it was his very life. As with everything else that was his brother, power surged through that kiss, eating him up and making him gasp at just the sensation of it. Though that gasp was all the Akatsuki member needed to slip his tongue into the ninja's awaiting mouth, entwining their flesh together and causing Sasuke to see stars.

Itachi's taste flooded his senses, and unlike what he had thought, his brother didn't taste like blood. No, if anything he tasted…sweet. Letting him off of the tree, Sasuke was given only a moment reprieve where his hands were dropped down to his side as Itachi took much more interest in twining his hand through his hair, and using the other one to prop up his hip as he pushed him roughly back up against the annoying piece of bark that had become his prison.

The kiss that his older brother should never have given him had lasted much longer than it should have, and by the time the Akatsuki member finally pulled away Sasuke's lips were twinged white from lack of oxygen. He was left panting from it all as he shifted his eyes, feeling the way the elder Uchiha's never left his face.

“Look at me, otouto…”

Narrowing his eyes, Sasuke fully intended to ignore that request from his brother.

“…Sasuke.” His name was whispered from the murderer's mouth, sending a chill down his spine at just the thought of what that voice commanded and knowing that he could never disobey that voice's request.

Sliding on his blood red sharingan eyes and turning them to his brother's, he was surprised to see dark black cobalt ones staring back at him…ones he hadn't seen in many years…before he had lived only to kill those eyes' owner…before he had become an avenger.

Sasuke gasped as Itachi once more leaned forward, placing an ever so gentle kiss on his lips, and being so shocked by the return of those eyes Sasuke could do nothing but lean into his advances.

He was such a whore. It was in that moment, as he slowly began to knead his mouth against his brother's that he wondered just how he had gotten into this position in the first place.

Glancing over to the shattered tree, he noticed the still unconscious lump on the ground. He didn't know how, seeing as how it was him that decided to go for a walk in the first place, but he was sure that somehow this was Naruto's fault. It was always his fault! He was going to kill Naruto if he ever got out of this!

 

~*~ FlAsHbAcK ~*~

“Sasuke! Sasuke! Would you like to try some of the manju cake that I just made!?” Sakura asked eagerly, rushing over with her box of goods and bowing down in front of the Uchiha shinobi. The smell of the sweet cakes filtered into his nostrils, making his nose curl in disgust. It seemed that no matter how many times he said it, the girl would never remember that he detested the site of anything sugary. Though considering her track record, he really wasn't all that surprised.

Not even bothering to look up to give her a decent answer, Sasuke buried his head in his hands as he looked out towards the forest in which they were waiting. Nothing ever changed here…nothing. Here they were, the infamous team seven, waiting in the woods outside of Konoha for their Kakashi sensei, who late as usual.

He didn't know why he was even wasting his time here. It had been six months since he had first confronted his brother, and since then it seemed his strength hadn't grown at all. Sure they trained, gone on missions, hell he had even gotten Naruto to spar with him a few times, but it didn't seem to matter. It never made a difference. How was it that he was supposed to get revenge against that bastard, when he was too weak to even follow his instincts and go after Orochimaru's power? How was he supposed to summon enough power to kill Itachi, when a weakling like Naruto could convince him to return?

“Sakura-chan, I want some!”

Sasuke sneered. Speaking of the dobe... There he was trying to once more get the pink haired girl's attention, and the annoying kunoichi once more ignored him…trying desperately to get his attention…as if she ever stood a chance. He had his eyes on no one…no one except Itachi. He could think of no one until he had his revenge.

“No, Naruto! These are for Sasuke-kun…get your own!”

Children…the lot of them. Honestly he couldn't fathom how he had agreed to return. A year, Naruto had made him a bargain. If the Uchiha ninja would stay at the leaf village for an entire year and do his best to train, and still not make as much progress as he would like, then Naruto had oh-so-graciously agreed that he wouldn't try to stop him if he were to choose to leave again. It had taken a lot to of convincing, and a lot of chakra used on beating some sense into the Uchiha, but in the end Sasuke had agreed to the terms. Mainly because he knew that if he left, Naruto would come after him anyways, and though he'd rather bite off his own tongue than admit it, he didn't want anything bad to happen to the blond baka because he had gone to `save' him.

He still couldn't believe he had agreed to stay. He had learned nothing so far. If he had gone with his gut he could have been receiving training from Orochimaru for half a year by now, which he was sure would have been enough time to send his brother to hell and back, but he wasn't.

“Oh come on, Sakura-chan, just one! Just one cake!” Naruto growled, now jumping up and down as the girl held the treats just out his reach. “I bet you'd give Kakashi-sensei one if he asked…” he pouted.

No, he was wasting time in this pointless village waiting on his trainer who found it much more interesting to read dirty books than help him with the revenge he told him that he shouldn't even want. He was having to endure listening to Sakura and Naruto's pointless squabbling over pastries while his clan was going unavenged!

“Well sure I'd give sensei one…but that doesn't mean that I have to give a baka like you one! These are for Sasuke-kun only!”

The dark haired shinobi's eyebrow twitched in annoyance as he tried to block out all the incessant chatter and just try to keep his attention on the new jutsu Kakashi had promised to teach him. Though that challenge proved harder than he would have once thought.

“Well, Sasuke-teme doesn't like sweets! So that means that'd be more for me!”

No, strike that….that challenge proved impossible. Standing up with a huff, Sasuke stuck his hands in his pockets and headed deeper into the woods.

“Sasuke? Sasuke, where are you going!?” he heard Naruto ask from behind him, and knowing that if he didn't answer it would only cause the blond shinobi to bother him even more, the Uchiha paused in his steps.

“For a walk…I can't stand this childish bickering. When the two of you decide to grow up, or when our elusive sensei finally decides to show up you can come and find me…until then it's pointless to even be here,” he stated coldly, walking away without a second glance, but knowing that although he had put up his icy demeanor, Naruto was going follow him regardless.

His suspicions were only confirmed when he heard the crunching of leaves behind him as the blond jogged to keep up. Sasuke scoffed. Pathetic is what that was. The idiot was supposed to be a skilled ninja, but anyone with half a brain could hear him coming from a mile away. It really would serve Naruto right if something rather unfortunate happened to him right now because of it.

Though he knew as soon as he the thought went through his head that he should never have thought it….that dumb baka's bad luck followed him everywhere, and this time was no exception. Though this time he brought a bit worse luck with him than normal.

Sensing something to the north, Sasuke's gaze shifted over to a tree, and if it hadn't, he would never have seen the glare reflected of the shuriken, which was the only warning the two ninja's from kunoha had as thirty of the blades came hurtling at them.

Eyes widening in shock, Sasuke reacted in a millisecond, diving backwards towards Naruto who was still blindly walking forwards as if there was no danger at all. Gasping in pain as one of the blades grazed his shoulder, Sasuke managed to tackle Naruto to the ground just before about ten of them imbedded themselves into his face.

“Sasuke!” the dobe yelled. “What the hell gives?” Shaking his head, the dark haired shinobi ignored the boy's cries and quickly scampered off of him, pulling the blond up with him as he did so.

Without a word, Sasuke pulled out two kunai, motioning towards the shuriken scattered all across the forest floor to Naruto, who upon seeing them gasped in surprise. …He really was an idiot.

Sliding on his sharingan, Sasuke scanned the trees, trying to find any sign of the person who was attacking them…he still had yet to see a trace. That didn't really surprise him though. After all, whoever they were, they were good. They had managed to sneak up on two konoha ninja's. Now one of those ninja's was an easy target, however he took a little pride in the fact that he was the best pupil, and he should have seen something like this coming.

“Whoah! Sasuke who the hell is throwing shit at us!?” Naruto screamed, covering his head like a coward as he took cover behind a tree.

Glaring daggers at his moronic teammate, Sasuke continued to keep an eye on their surroundings. He simply refused to answer the dobe's question do to the pure idiocy behind it. How the hell was he supposed to know who was trying to kill them? The baka was lucky he had had enough sense to dodge the attack or they wouldn't even be having this conversation now!

His ears prickled at the silence surrounding the forest. Whoever was out there had definite skills and knew how to hide their presence. In other words, Naruto and him were in trouble. Especially if that baka kept acting so carelessly! How did he plan to survive the attack, when he couldn't even protect himself?

“Sasuke, what are we going to do!?” Growling, Sasuke spun around on the blond, gripping the kunai so hard in his hands that they drew blood from his frustration.

“Shut up!” he yelled. “Just shut the hell up for once! I'm trying to find out these questions you keep asking…and I swear if I hear my name whimpered pathetically off your tongue one more time then you won't have to worry about the enemy, because I'll kill you myself!” Sasuke snapped, finally having enough of the blond hindrance.

Naruto's hair bristled as he glared right back, obviously having some lame comeback right on the tip of his tongue. Though Sasuke never got to hear that comeback, because blue eyes widened in fear as he looked at something directly behind the Uchiha's shoulder.

“…Sasuke…” he muttered apprehensively, and thinking it was just some dumb way to get back at him, blood red eyes narrowed at the pathetic whimper of his name.

“Dobe…” he growled out in warning, sick and tired of the blond's games. Though when he caught site of how the kyuubi's lip was trembling and how he pointed disbelievingly to the spot just beyond Sasuke's shoulder, the shinobi realized that Naruto may not have been kidding.

The hairs on the back of Sasuke's neck rose as an ominous feeling crept into his gut. How could he have been so stupid! He had let the dumb idiot who was now shaking like a leaf in front of him get him off guard, and now whoever the hell was behind him had the advantage.

Gripping the kunai, Sasuke was preparing to spin around and swing, but the blade pressed into his lower back halted his movements.

“Uh-uh, otouto…too late.”

Sasuke's sharingan eyes widened to impossible lengths as that cold voice traveled to his ears, making every nerve in his entire body tingle with hatred.

“Itachi.” As the name escaped his lips, he let more darkness and hatred flow from it then he would have even thought possible.

“Let him go.” Sasuke's eyes shot up to Naruto, who was glaring at his older brother with distaste, already reaching into his weapons bag for a means of attack. It always did manage to amaze him how the blond could go from bumbling idiot to fierce fighter in a mere instant.

“Don't worry, kyuubi. I have no interest in this weakling. I have come for you.” Itachi's voice dripped like acid as they flowed past his ears, and at the implication of the words Sasuke couldn't help but shake in anger. How dare him! How dare that bastard just dismiss him again!

He wasn't allowed to express his anger though, because without warning he was shoved forward so that he rammed up against Naruto and barely manage to escape being impaled by his own weapon.

“Take him, kyuubi…it matters not. He poses no threat.” All Sasuke could see was a red haze as he charged blindly back towards his brother, ignoring Naruto's attempts to grab at his shirt and hold him in place. How dare he talk about him that way after what he had done! How dare he act as if he didn't matter!

Running towards his stoic brother with a scream, Sasuke slashed towards his perfect face. He couldn't help but be surprised when his kunai connected, slashing at his snow-white cheek and letting a trail of blood leak onto the ground. His surprise only grew when he reeled back, lunging this time and plunging the weapon through the one he despised throat.

His mouth was dropped open in an `O' as he watched his brother fall, but then he shut it again when he saw the body disappear in a cloud of smoke. He had used a shadow jutsu... Figures… That jackass!

Scanning the area, it didn't take long for him to find his brother sitting in a nearby tree, smirking down at him and his obvious stupidity. He still couldn't believe he had fallen for that. How could he have been stupid enough to believe that Itachi would leave himself open like that!?

“Get down here!” he screamed, releasing a pack of shuriken from his bag. It was no surprise to him when Itachi blocked every single one of them with ease. “Get down and fight me you coward!” Even as he screamed it, he knew in his mind that his brother was no coward. Far from it actually. Itachi had never shied away from anything in his life. After all it took a lot of courage to have the guts to kill every single person in your family in cold blood.

Itachi didn't move, only continuing to stare down at him in a bored fashion, and Sasuke was sure that was what he was…bored, bored to even be in his presence. Sneering, Sasuke made the sign for his chidori, summoning the ball of crackling light in his hand, and running towards the tree. If that bastard wasn't going to come down, then he most certainly would come up to meet his stuck up ass!

Running up the bark of the tree, Sasuke swung his chidori, aiming straight for the bastard's heart. He gave a cry of surprise when Itachi disappeared from in front of him, leaving his fist no where to go but into the tree, hitting the bark and shattering it into a thousand pieces. Flying into the air, Sasuke did a back flip towards the ground, now more than thoroughly pissed that he had to waist so much chakra on such a useless attack!

“Sasuke, watch out!” Naruto cried, sending a few kunai whizzing through the air behind him. Startling, Sasuke spun around to see that Itachi had caught both of the weapons with ease, and before he even had time to react, the Akatsuki didn't even hesitate in turning Naruto's weapons on his younger brother, plunging them into both of his shoulders before he even had a chance to raise his arms in a block.

The younger Uchiha screamed in pain, jumping backwards just enough to extract the metal from his shoulders. It hurt like a bitch, he wasn't going to deny it, but the wounds were shallow. His brother hadn't meant to hit anything deep. So he was being compassionate, was he? Sasuke snorted in disgust at his own thoughts. Compassionate? Not fucking likely. Itachi probably just didn't want to injure him too badly so that he could beat the shit out of him even more later.

Naruto ran up to his back, placing a hand on his injured shoulder and making sure he was alright. “Bastard!” he screamed, all the while not being able to take his eyes off of the blood running down the shinobi's arms.

Without even looking at the blond, Sasuke handed the now blood stained kunai back to the ninja. “These are yours,” he said, not letting any weakness shine through. He would not be weak in front of his brother!

Not bothering to evaluate his opponent like he normally would, Sasuke charged forward blindly, determined to wipe that smug look of the sadistic bastard's face. “I'll kill you!” he screamed, going in for the punch.

His hand hit flesh, but not the flesh of the right cheekbone he was going for, but that of Itachi's hand as he caught his moving fist. Never once showing an ounce of effort, Itachi twisted the fist in his hand, making Sasuke grunt in pain as the bone gave a pop, but he refused to cry out. He would not give his brother the satisfaction.

“How do you expect to kill me when you can't even land a single hit?” the Akatsuki taunted. Itachi released his fist, only to use his own, slamming it into the young Uchiha's abdomen, seeming to relish in the crack it made as it undoubtedly broke a rib and made a faint trickle of blood fall from his lips. …If only it had stopped there, Sasuke might have been ok.

Alas, Itachi would never stop there. He let punch after punch litter his little brother's body, covering him in bruises as he hit him over and over and quicker than Sasuke could even see. Pain lanced through his body as the hits seemed relentless. Blood gushed from his nose and mouth, and he didn't think that they would ever stop if it weren't for the blur of orange and blond.

“Stop this!” Naruto screamed, crossing his arms in front of him as he took the blunt of Itachi's blow. Sasuke's sharingan faded from his eyes as he watched the slight bit of blood drizzle down the blue-eyed boy's mouth. Had Naruto just taken a hit for him? That stupid dobe! Always getting into affairs that didn't concern him!

“Naruto, get out of the way! This doesn't concern you!” Naruto looked back at him, an angry, shocked look on his face from the fact that he had actually been yelled at for helping him, but that shocked look didn't stay on him long, because before he knew it Itachi had let out one more punch, hitting Naruto directly in the chest and sending him flying towards a tree. The kyuubi crashed up against it, going through the first only to hit painfully against a second one and slumping up against it…head falling down to his chest in unconsciousness.

“Dobe!” Sasuke screamed, stuck between wanting to check on his friend, and wanting to keep his focus solely on his brother. Shaking his head in disgust at his attachments, he went over to check on his blond haired friend, but never made it. Because as soon as Itachi realized that Sasuke had chosen to check on Naruto, he stepped in front of him. Spinning him around and hitting him with a round house kick to the chest that sent him flying. The pain was intense, as it always was when inflicted by Itachi, but the physical pain from the kick was nothing compared to the emotional pain his brother seemed dead set on inflicting.

~*~ EnD oF fLaShBaCk ~*~

“Itachi…” Sasuke moaned, disgusted with his body's treacherous actions. “…Don't…Stop…” He honestly didn't know if he was telling his nisan at this point to stop or keep going, nothing made sense anymore.

He inhaled sharply when Itachi's kisses traveled down to his neck. The younger Uchiha's blood felt like it was on fire when those tantalizing lips honed in on his pulse, sucking on it as if by doing so he could drain him of his very life. The Akatsuki's hand once more found its way underneath the shinobi's shirt, teasing the flesh it found there and making Sasuke feel absolute bliss.

This wasn't how it was supposed to happen. He was supposed to kill Itachi the next time he saw him, not make out with him! Though that didn't stop him from eagerly responding when the elder's lips found their way back to his.

Their tongues slid together as Sasuke allowed his eyes to slide shut. If he closed them he could imagine these were better days. He could imagine that his nisan was doing this to him back when all he ever wanted was to make the dark shinobi proud.

Nuzzling his nose against his brother's, Sasuke deepened the kiss while simultaneously wrapping his arms around the elder's neck. His fingers twisted in Itachi's silky locks, doing what he had always wanted to in his wildest fantasies.

Sasuke could feel Itachi smirk against his lips, and his suspicions were confirmed when his brother pulled away, wiping a stray lock from his head guard. “Enjoying yourself, otouto?” he mocked, and just hearing that gloat in the bastard's voice made all the hate he had tried to block out come back full force.

“Get away from me,” he growled, pushing on the body that had become more lax in holding him against the tree. He managed to get about a foot away from the tree before two strong arms wrapped around his waist, twisting him around and slamming him right back.

He couldn't help the cry that escaped his throat as the wind was knocked out of him upon hitting. It also didn't help the fact that Itachi managed to hit him right up against his cracked rib. He didn't get much time to worry about the pain in his ribs though because Itachi picked up right where he left off.

Hands were all over the Uchiha's body, hands that he couldn't help but lean into. Grabbing the top of Sasuke's head, the dark shinobi forced his head down, while at the same time grabbing the back of the younger Uchiha's shirt and forcing it about his head.

Sasuke struggled against his brother's actions, but it did no good. The fabric of his uniform ripped as Itachi used it to tie his hands together above his head and hang the altered shirt on a tree branch.

Stepping back, Itachi made time to admire his handiwork, smirking at his bound younger brother. “It suits you,” he chided, letting his eyes rack over Sasuke's now fully exposed chest.

Dark eyes glared at the person eye raping him, not at all liking how he practically licked his lips in anticipation. “Do you think that this is going to hold me?” He could get out of this binding in his sleep. Though he suspected that Itachi already knew that.

“Oh, I have no doubt that even you could manage a feat such as that, but I don't think you want to,” Itachi stated, allowing himself more than just a glance as his hands reached out, toying with the edge of the boy's waistband, never taking his eyes off of his brother as he slipped his pants down past his hips.

Sasuke's mouth dropped open in a gasp as he was left fully exposed, the cold air nipped at him making goose bumps travel all over his flesh. He crossed his legs in front of him, trying to hide as much of his body as possible. Turning his face to the side, he tried to hide the blush that adorned his cheeks from Itachi.

“Of course I want to,” he muttered, confidence a bit shattered seeing as how he was naked, bound to a tree, with his brother staring hungrily at him. “Why the hell wouldn't I want to get away from you!” he spat, still not being able to come close to turning his head to the front to even see what Itachi was doing right now.

This was so wrong. Itachi wasn't supposed to be touching him like this. He was supposed to be trying to kill him! Sasuke was supposed to hate him, not get off on every little bit of affection the bastard showed him. And under no circumstances was this supposed to take place with him tied up to a tree while Naruto was passed out in front of him, where, if he were to wake up at the moment, he would get quite the show.

“You don't want to get of this, otouto, because somewhere in that twisted little mind of yours you want this to happen…You want me to touch you.” Sasuke was about to tell his brother that he was the biggest hypocrite in the world for calling him twisted, but he never got the chance, because he was a little too distracted by the hand that grabbed his member, giving him one slow stroke.

Sasuke couldn't help it, he screamed…and he screamed loud. Itachi stepped forward, placing a hand over his mouth to muffle his cries. “Sshh, otouto…you wouldn't want to wake that friend of yours…now would you?”

A whimper escaped the young Uchiha's lips, when Itachi gave another stroke. He shut his eyes, still refusing to turn his face to look, still refusing to admit to himself that this was actually happening.

Though that option was starting to get further and further away when Itachi grabbed his chin, turning his face so that it no doubt faced his own.

“Open your eyes, Sasuke.” Itachi gave his erection another stroke, and the boy couldn't help but give in to his brother's demands. His dark eyes looked into the identical ones of his brother and watched as those dark eyes flooded red as Itachi let the sharingan take over. “Look into mine,” he commanded, and like all things that his aniki commanded, Sasuke couldn't help but obey.

Looking into his brother's eyes, Sasuke let his own sharingan spread across his eyes, scowling at how Itachi one-upped him by letting the mangekyo sharingan fall to his. He always had to be better, even while doing something such as this.

Never breaking eye contact with Sasuke, Itachi let his hand travel up his length, letting his thumb swirl at the tip where the precum had collected. Itachi never said another word, and Sasuke was too shocked to speak as he continued to go up and down, letting the pleasure that he was sinfully receiving fill his body and travel down his spine until he practically burst out of his toes.

“Nisan…” he moaned shamelessly. He leaned forward, mouth open just a hair for a kiss, as kiss that Itachi eluded as he gripped the younger's cock tight enough to hurt. Sasuke growled, still never looking away from his eyes. That bastard, how dare he deny him such a thing!

Strangely enough though he decided that a little kiss didn't matter when he felt something he had only experienced late at night in his room, when he was sure no one was around, start to warm in his belly, and he knew right then that nothing else mattered at all.

His hands twisted above his head in his torn shirt, grasping for something, anything that would postpone this. He wanted anything that would make the first bit of attention his aniki had given him in almost five years last longer

“Aniki…aniki…” Speeding up his movements, Itachi gave a small smirk as Sasuke's toes curled beneath him and unbelievable pleasure seemed to shoot through every last part of him. “ANIKI!” he screamed, seeing white as he came in Itachi's hand, spasming from the rush of it all.

Sasuke was panting, and glistening with a sheen of sweat from recent activities. He collapsed forward, coming to rely only on the bindings on his hands to hold him up. There was no justifying what had just happened. There was no justifying what he had let Itachi do to him, and yet he couldn't help but want more.

Reaching out, Itachi stroked the side of his cheek, raising his up so that their lips were just a breath away. Smirking, the older Uchiha let go of Sasuke's now flaccid member, letting the now free hand travel up to his brother's lips, tracing them and all the while smearing his own essence across them.

His finger penetrated Sasuke's lips, and the Konoha ninja couldn't help but suck on the invading appendage. Itachi smirked, withdrawing the now saliva soaked finger, and leaning forwards so that his mouth tickled the younger's earlobe.

“What a good little whore.” Sasuke's body stiffened. Had he just actually called him a whore? The small mocking laughter that filtered into his ear told him that he had. His pre-orgasmic high began to fade as the anger took over, and he shot forward, being yanked back by the shirt tied around his hands.

“BASTARD!” he screamed, not at all caring about the unconscious dobe lying in a pile of leaves. Itachi only smirked, backing up away from his brother and looking over his handiwork.

Sasuke tore at his hands, the thought of if he had just used a simple jutsu he could have been out of his bindings long ago. Sadly it seemed that he couldn't form a single decent thought nowadays.

Itachi turned, walking over to where Naruto lay, and looked down at the unconscious body, obviously debating on whether or not he should take him. Sasuke would kill the bastard if he even so much as touched the blond dobe. That bastard! He knew he shouldn't be surprised, but he couldn't believe that he had done this to him!

The Akatsuki member stood over the boy, seeming to have a debate in his head. He leaned down, going to scoop the kyuubi into his arms. Sasuke's wrists were bleeding by the amount of friction he was putting on them as he struggled. “Itachi, don't you touch him! I'll kill you if you touch him!”

Itachi paused at that, standing back up and turning towards his struggling brother with that same unreadable expression on his face. “You don't want me to take him?” He took a few more steps forward, not at all intimidated by the struggling shinobi. Getting within a few inches of Sasuke, Itachi paused, letting the sharingan fade from his eyes. “Or you don't want me to touch him…” He leaned forward, coming cheek to cheek with a thrashing Sasuke. “...in the same way that I touched you?”

That fucking prick! Lunging forward, Sasuke attempted to bite at the hand that was reaching out to touch his face. “I don't care who the fuck you touch asshole!” A lie. “I just don't want you putting your bloodstained hands on my friend!” Of course he cared. The thought of Itachi touching anyone else in the way that he had just let himself be touched made the younger Uchiha sick to his stomach. He was made even sicker by the fact that he was having these jealous thoughts in the first place.

Itachi just gave that damn knowing smirk, before reaching out and tugging up Sasuke's pants, being careful to do up the strings as he spoke. “Of course not. After all, why would you care?” he mocked, finishing with his pants and then looking up into Sasuke's questioning gaze. “Well I can't have anyone stumbling upon you like this, can I?” He turned away. “I will be back for the kyuubi.” Sasuke sneered, once more trying to get out of his bindings so that he could beat the shit out of his cocky brother, but he never got the chance. Because Itachi spun around in the next moment, sending a punch towards his face and letting his cheek bone shatter with a crack…and after that Sasuke saw nothing but black.  
,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.


	2. Take Apart Your Head

The Never Played Symphonies  
Chapter 2 Take Apart Your Head

 

“Sasuke, let's go over this again…What exactly happened out there in the forest?”

The shinobi sighed, burying his head in his hands as he had to listen to the question yet again. Naruto had asked him it, Kakashi had asked him it, Sakura had relentlessly hammered him about it, and now he was forced to sit in front of Hokage-sama Tsunade and explain the same cover story he had given so many times before.

“As I've explained, the Akatsuki member ambushed Naruto and me. He took us off guard and ended up knocking both of us unconscious…When I awoke he was already gone.” Tsunade raised an eyebrow, clearly skeptical of the turn of events. Though that really didn't surprise him, if he had been on the receiving end of the story he probably wouldn't have believed it either.

It was a crappy cover story, one that he had to come up with in a short amount of time, after being on the receiving end of the best hand job he had ever gotten…Okay, fine. The only hand job he had ever gotten, given to him by none other than his older brother.

“Don't you think that's a little formal?”

Sasuke's onyx eyes shot up to the woman at that, who seemed to be trying to read his every expression.

“Excuse me?” the Uchiha asked, trying to keep eye contact the entire time to avoid looking suspicious, and yet at the same time avoiding it at all costs.

Setting down some paperwork she had been working on filing, the fifth Hokage leaned forward on her desk, setting her chin in her hands. “It was your brother, was it not? So why are you being so formal in speaking of him if he's kin?”

His fingers clenched in his palms as he fought to hold back the sneer that wanted to come to his face at those words. “Yes…though I haven't considered that bastard as such for a long time.” Or rather he had been trying to not consider him as such since the day before.

“Itachi Uchiha is considered to be one of the most dangerous ninjas out there. He is ranked as a Level S. Some say he lost his soul the night he slaughtered the Uchiha clan.” By this time, Sasuke didn't even bother hiding the scowl upon his face.

“What exactly is your point?” he growled, and seeing the pissed off look on his face, the blonde raised an eyebrow.

“The Akatsuki's goal is to capture Naruto, is it not?” Sasuke didn't bother answering, knowing already where the Hokage was going with this, and it seemed Tsunade really didn't expect him to answer either. “So why then did Itachi Uchiha leave Naruto there unharmed, and you with very minor injuries, I wonder?”

Narrowing his eyes, Sasuke tried to keep his temper in check as much as possible. “I don't know…maybe the bastard was feeling generous!” he barked, all but forgetting his little plan about keeping his anger in check. “Who the hell knows why Itachi does the things he does! Who knows why he killed our entire clan!”

Shit… Seeing as how he was known for being cool and collected, that little outburst probably wasn't going to help his story very much. He especially didn't think his outburst was helping his story when a concerned look appeared on the woman's face. “What exactly did he do to you, Sasuke?”

Flashes of Itachi's lips on his, his nisan tying him to the tree, and the hand bringing him to completion, all flashed through his mind. He closed his eyes, and with a shudder managed to dispel such thoughts from his head.

Meeting the Hokage's stare head on, Sasuke tried to cover his mistake. “Do you mean besides breaking my ribs, stabbing me twice, and leaving marks all over my body?”

“Marks, huh?” Tsunade asked condescendingly, though you could still hear the concern in her voice. “That's strange, because you refused a full body examination…If I remember the report correctly you only allowed medical to treat the wounds on your shoulder and patch up your ribs. Yet you would only allow them to lift your shirt a fraction of the way.”

Sasuke's face darkened. Of course he had refused a full body examination. If he hadn't they would have seen the hickeys Itachi left all over his neck, not to mention the less than clean state his pants were currently in. He knew why he couldn't let any one look at his body, and for some reason he suspected that Tsunade did as well, which is why he knew he had to end this conversation as soon as possible. If he didn't he would end up letting his hot-blooded temper get the best of him and say something he would no doubt regret.

“If there's something you want to say, then by all means say it…otherwise I have better things to do than sit here and listen to your accusations!” It occurred to him after he said it that he had not once heard Tsunade make a single accusation. No, it seemed his conscience was the thing really troubling him.

“Calm down, Sasuke,” she demanded. “I didn't mean to offend you; it's just that Kakashi has expressed some concern over the state in which they found Naruto and you in the forest.”

“Kakashi-sensei…” Sasuke spat the name out in disgust. He had always looked up to his sensei, but now he was pretty sure the next time he saw him he would kick him in the balls!

Kakashi had found them out there, right after Sasuke had freed himself from the tree and bent down to try to wake Naruto. He had found him out there, and he had seen Sasuke's chest before the Uchiha had had the chance to grab his tattered shirt back from the branch. He had seen everything, and Sasuke had no doubt that every assumption the elite ninja had made was correct.

Shooting up from his chair, Sasuke made a fast trek to the door, managing to mumble out, “I'm leaving,” before slamming the door to the woman's office and heading down the hall.

That hadn't really gone as well as he had planned.

He had gone to the Hokage to try to convince her that nothing had happened between him and his bastard brother, and had instead ended up practically confirming the fact that something suspicious had happened, all due to his own stupidity. The thing that pissed him off the most though was that there was a good chance Tsunade wasn't even referring to what he thought she was anyways. After all, who the hell could imagine Itachi doing something like that anyways? Hell, who knew he had a libido to begin with? He himself still didn't believe it, and it had actually happened to him first hand. Literally.

If he were to be completely honest with himself, at first he would have thought it was someone disguised as his brother, but then he knew in his heart that wasn't true. No one could be such a heartless, condescending prick as the son of a bitch that took advantage of him the day before.

Stomping down the hall, Sasuke exited the building and headed into the night air, determined to make it back to his apartment and finally have a moment's reprieve. Though he should have known how much life hated him, because that moment was looking further and further away when the second he walked out of the building Naruto was right in front of him with that damn mischievous glint in his eyes.

The dobe had removed his coat so that he was only wearing his orange pants and a black t-shirt. Sasuke really didn't blame him, the weather had begun to warm up, and even though they were hidden in the leaves, the village of Konoha had entered into the summer season. Yet another reason he supposed, that his temper was flaring to life. …He always did hate warm weather.

“What do you want?” he snipped, wanting to get whatever the hell the blond wanted out of the way as quickly as possible so that he could get out of the situation.

Getting out quickly was starting to become less of an option when a smirk came to Naruto's face. “Oh nothing…I was just remembering a certain something I heard yesterday.”

Sasuke's eyes narrowed to dangerous levels as they flooded red as the Sharingan took over in his anger. “What are you talking about?” he hissed, praying that it wasn't what he thought it was.

Smirk widening, Naruto rubbed the back of his neck abashedly. “Well the thing is, I kinda woke up a little early yesterday.” Sasuke's heart quickened. He couldn't have heard…Please don't let him have seen!

Lashing out, Sasuke grabbed the front of his friend's shirt, forcing him back up against a fence that was nearby. Leaning forward, Sasuke forced his face right in front of Naruto's, loving how that cocky smirk somewhat faded at seeing the Uchiha's anger.

“Tell me, baka…what is it exactly that you think you know?” Leaning even further, Sasuke let his threatening voice graze the blonde's ear. “Depending upon how you answer you might just get out of this alive.”

He felt the shudder that traveled down Naruto's back, and smirked in satisfaction at the blond shinobi's fear. Though that smirk soon disappeared when Naruto leaned forward himself, placing his mouth right next to Sasuke's ear and whispered, “Itachi…Don't…Stop…”

Face filling with fear, Sasuke pushed the boy away from him, and without even thinking about what he was doing pulled back and let his fist fly through the air into the kyuubi's face. “Shut up!” he screamed. “SHUT UP!”

He couldn't take this! He couldn't take what his brother had done to him, and he certainly couldn't take Naruto of all people mocking him because of it! Sasuke's hands traveled to his dark locks, twisting inside of them as he sunk to his knees.

This couldn't be happening…Naruto couldn't know! No one could know the full extent of the atrocities that went on that day, because if they did they would know just how sick and twisted he was, because they would know he had enjoyed it!

Out of the corner of his eyes he saw the shock that had spread across Naruto's face as he wiped trickling blood from his mouth. He could care less though. He'd hit him again if the stupid baka so much as mentioned his brother one more time!

“What the hell is wrong with you, Sasuke!” Naruto yelled, finding it highly odd that his friend had succumbed to gravity and was now seething on the ground. “I know that you're upset about your brother beating the shit out of you, but you don't have to punch me because of it! That really hurt Sasuke-teme!”

Naruto pushed himself against the fence he had been forced to lean against and then walked over to the dark shinobi, offering him a hand even though the person he was trying to help had just slugged the crap out of him. “And what are you doing on the ground? Does it really bother you that much? If it's any consolation, I think you must have done something that surprised your brother otherwise he would have killed you, right?”

Letting his hands drop to his thighs, Sasuke looked up at Naruto in confusion. “...beating the shit out of me?” he repeated, barely holding on by a thread.

“Yes, Sasuke-teme…I mean I'm sorry for making fun of you for losing to your brother, but I didn't think you'd get so upset.”

He was mocking him for getting the shit beat out of him? So when he repeated what he had heard…he had thought...? He knew that line could be taken either way, and he supposed he should thank whoever was listening that the dense dobe had taken it the way he had…otherwise he might have to deal with the blond's murder on his conscience, because he obviously couldn't let this get out. Shaking his head in disgust of himself, the Uchiha took a deep steadying breath and slapped the hand offered to him away.

Getting up himself, he gave Naruto a cold gaze that dared him to mention the little outburst he had just had. “If you mention this to anyone I'll kill you.”

Naruto raised a blond eyebrow. “Mention what?” he asked confused. “I still don't even know why you got so upset!”

Shaking his head, Sasuke stuck his hands in his pockets and began to walk away, not missing the “You are so weird!” yelled towards his back.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Burying his face in his pillow, Sasuke sighed in contentment at the feeling of finally being home. He was sure that knowing his luck Kakashi-sensei would have stopped him on the way back, or worse…Sakura. No, thankfully he had made it back without incident, though that could have had something to do with the fact that he took alleys no one knew about, and was pretty much invisible to the naked eye.

His stomach growled in the hunger he refused to do anything about. This morning he had tried to eat, and once again images he'd rather not think about surfaced in his mind and he ended up retching in the toilet…it wasn't an experience he wished to try again anytime soon.

No, his body was punishing him for the sins he had committed, and he would let it, because someone needed to chastise him for finding pleasure in his brother's touches. He inhaled the scent of his pillow, and if he tried hard enough he could almost convince himself that it was Itachi he smelled. The weird thing was his nerves began to calm at just the ghost of a scent that he was imagining in his head.

That was when of course he sat up in disgust of himself and chucked the pillow across the room, hitting the lamp on his dresser and shattering it into a million pieces. Shit! What the fuck was wrong with him!? Bending over himself, he buried his head in between his legs as he tried to stop his body from shaking.

Sasuke's stomach lurched at just the thought of how he had been pretending to smell Itachi…and he had liked it! Heaven help him he had liked every bit of what Itachi had done to him! It was sick, wrong, and deeply demented, but in some ways he had always craved such a thing from his aniki.

There had to be something wrong with him. He had to be depraved! That was the only possible explanation he could think of to be having these thoughts about the person who slaughtered his family…his entire clan! He shouldn't be having these thoughts about his brother!

Getting up from his bed, Sasuke stumbled over to the wall to try to clean up the lamp that he had shattered, but as he bent down to pick up the pieces he saw a knocked over photograph…the only one he had of his family.

His eyes began to water as he saw his younger self…his much happier self. The smile was so big on his face that he was surprised it didn't crack. They had taken this the day after Sasuke had gotten accepted into the academy. His mother looked ecstatic, hell his father even looked a bit thrilled. Sasuke was clutching to his older brother, hugging his aniki's hip as Itachi gave a slight smile that really only made him look pissed off more than anything, but the younger Uchiha knew from experience that that was the closest his brother ever came to looking happy…or rather pretending to look happy. After all Itachi had already informed him that the whole `brotherly love' was only an act.

Itachi never gave a damn about him or anything other than himself, of that he had made abundantly clear. What with the whole murdering their entire clan just to test his limits, it was kind of hard to think otherwise. Though he supposed he should give his brother a little credit, he had after all left him alive so that he could grow to hate him and gain a worthy opponent…if that's not a selfless act he didn't know what was.

Sasuke sneered. When he saw that bastard again he was going to gut him on principle alone! Slamming the picture on the ground, he effectively shattered the glass protecting it and grabbed the glossy paper from inside. Without a pause he ripped the photo, tearing his brother out of their family picture. He didn't deserve to be there! He had betrayed everyone…he had destroyed his life!

Collapsing on the floor, Sasuke ignored the piece of glass that cut his cheek as he laid his body on its side against the ground. It didn't matter anymore, because even though Itachi had destroyed his entire life…even though he had betrayed him in more ways than he could even count…he still couldn't hate him! He still wanted him!

Rolling over, Sasuke settled himself atop the pile of glass, staring blankly up at the ceiling as he tried to think of a way to piece his life back together. The whitewash ceiling was giving him no answers, and so he decided to just close his eyes all together, determined to let the darkness give him some solace.

Though his theory didn't work, because as soon as he closed his eyes images of Itachi once more came to the surface.

Red eyes haunted his vision, and he could practically feel those bloodstained hands upon him. He could feel those hands that had made him feel more pleasure than anything else in the world ever had ghosting down his body, warming his chilled skin with a fiery touch that should've be as cold as ice.

Something stirred deep inside of him, and his shorts began to tighten. What the hell was wrong with him? Was he seriously getting aroused over the memory of his brother's touches? His hand traveled down to the bulge in his khakis, confirming the dreaded fact. The saddest part of all was that the hand never left that bulge, no instead it slipped underneath his waistband and right into his boxers.

A shudder coursed down his spine when his fingers touched the heated flesh, knowing it was wrong, but still imagining it was his aniki doing the touching. How many nights had he lain awake in bed wondering where Itachi was…wondering if he was thinking of him in the same way. …How long had he wanted him like this?

Sasuke couldn't stop the gasp that escaped his throat as his hand wrapped around his cock, giving the half flaccid member a tug, making it completely erect as he remembered how good it had felt when Itachi had done it to him.

“Nisan...” he moaned, letting his free hand travel down to the clasp of his shorts, undoing them and slipping them down past his hips for easier access. His hips rose and fell with every thrust into his hand, he didn't care how the broken glass from the lamp and picture dug into his back as he slammed back down. No, all he cared about was bringing himself to completion.

His hand traveled up his shirt, ghosting over the skin of his abdomen and being extra careful not to press down too hard on his still bruised ribs. He licked his lips as his fingers encircled a nipple…wishing, more than anything in the world, that his brother were here now. Itachi always had said they didn't have a normal brotherly relationship, and he supposed him jacking off to images of the older Uchiha only attested to that fact.

His thrusts began to speed up as precum rolled down his tip, allowing for temporary lubrication in his sin. Sasuke hunched off the ground, feeling the same warmth pooling in his belly as he had the day before when it had been Itachi's hand, not his own, giving him such pleasure.

Letting his eyes fly open, he glanced around the room, trying to do anything to postpone the bliss he knew he was only moments from receiving. With one more thrust into his tight fist, Sasuke could feel his release practically bursting from its prison. His eyes darted around in a last ditch effort to postpone it, and that was when he caught sight of something rather disturbing in the reflection of broken glass on his floor.

Crying out in surprise, he screamed out “Naruto!” before spilling his essence all over his hand and stomach. Falling back onto the ground, he allowed himself a few moments of after orgasm bliss before responding, which seeing how positively drugged he felt, he thought reacting that fast was an achievement all on its own.

As soon as the Uchiha saw the reflection of the blond in his home again, he jumped up from his position, ignoring the piece of glass that sliced open his shoulder as he did. He winced a little as he saw his blood splatter on the floor, but he couldn't be concerned with that now. No, he was much more worried about pulling his pants up before the person in front of him had even more ammunition to use against him.

“What are you doing here, Naruto?” Sasuke asked, trying to keep his calm demeanor even as he was wiping cum on the back of his shirt. And from the amused look on the blonde's face he would have to say his act wasn't going all that well.

What the hell was he doing here anyways?

Taking a quick look around, Sasuke spotted an open window where the drapes had become tangled upon entry. How had he not noticed that? He gave Naruto a hard time for being a shitty ninja, and he had just let the baka sneak up on him as if it were nothing! No! He refused to believe that even in the state he was in someone as clumsy as the dobe could walk right up to him! Damn it but he must really be losing it!

Sasuke's guard went up at the predatory gleam in the dobe's blue eyes, and he couldn't help but take a step back when the blond walked forward. There was something dark in Naruto's eyes…something almost evil. It made Sasuke nervous, and that nervous feeling only grew the closer and closer the blond got.

The Uchiha's face heated up at that, and he actually had to break eye contact to avoid further embarrassment from seeing the disgust on his friend's face. He needed to rectify the situation he was caught in. And soon.

“…You don't understand,” was all he could manage to get out, and he knew there was no way in hell Naruto would settle for it.

The dobe still refused to say a word, and the silence from the normally boisterous blond caused the dark haired shinobi to worry even more. Narrowing black eyes, the blond reacted in a split second and grabbed Sasuke's shoulder, pulling him towards him and crushing the Uchiha shinobi against his body.

“What the hell, dobe!?” Sasuke cried, trying to push back from the kyuubi's body. He couldn't believe the harsh hold the boy had on him, or for that matter why the hell he had grabbed him in the first place.

“Isn't this what you wanted?” Naruto asked, his voice dark with what sounded like jealousy, even though Sasuke could honestly say he had no idea why. All he knew was that the blond was adding to his confusion from an already confusing day, and he really did NOT want to be this close to him!

Sasuke tried to push his friend away, but it only furthered Naruto's mysterious anger, and before he even had time to react the shinobi had taken the initiative and slammed him up against the wall.

Pushing back, Sasuke managed to get Naruto about a foot away from him before the blond was once more on him. …Strangely enough he was reminded of yesterday with Itachi. He was only further reminded of the event when one of the blond's hands flew up his shirt, stroking at his still bruised skin.

Biting his tongue, the Uchiha did his best not to scream right now. Growling, he pushed Naruto away from him, backing up off the wall and getting as far away from the shinobi who had apparently lost his mind. Looking back towards Naruto, he put every last bit of confidence and cold reservation he had left into his next sentence.

“Get out,” he commanded, letting the harsh iciness of the words wash over the kyuubi.

The weird thing was, Naruto didn't look one bit intimidated. Normally he would be yelling at him, or trying to pick a fight, but all he did was smile that evil smile that looked foreign on the normally jovial ninja's face.

“Is that what you really want?” He placed a hand to his chin, as if contemplating something. “I did after all manage to see your little show.”

What an ass. Admittedly Naruto was normally an overly loud, overly bearing, and overly obnoxious jackass, but this was just unbearable! `Sexy, I want to seduce you,' Naruto really kind of made him want to beat his face in.

“Fuck off! So you caught me jacking off…big deal, I'm sure you probably stroke it like twelve times a day!”

Naruto gave a laugh, going once more to stand in front of the Uchiha. “You misunderstand me, Sasuke; It's not what you were doing…It's who you were thinking about while doing it.”  
Black eyes widened in fear as his cheeks heated up to an unbearable level. He couldn't know…He couldn't possibly know about Itachi! However his fear soon turned to alarm when the blond reached out, ever so gently stroking his cheek. Without even thinking of the consequences, Sasuke slapped Naruto's hand away from him. “What do you think you're doing?”

Smirking, Naruto motioned over to the bed. “Receiving what I require to keep quiet…It is what you want, is it not?”

Growling, Sasuke grabbed the blond's shoulders and kneed him in the gut. Grunting Naruto bent over to hold his stomach, not seeing the look of pure fury that covered the Uchiha's face.

“You asshole! Did you really think I'd fool around with you?” Letting his eyes scan upwards, Naruto's blue met Sasuke's dark black and something seemed to click in the blond dobe's head.

“Forgive me, Sasuke.”

With those three words all the anger retreated from the Uchiha's features, only to be replaced by shock. He remembered…He remembered when Itachi used to flick him on the head when he never had time for him, and afterwards he would always say the same thing…

“…Itachi?” Sasuke asked carefully, scared about what the answer could be. The blond shinobi let a pleased smirk fall to his face, before vanishing in a cloud of smoke, only to be replaced by the oldest Uchiha.

“Very good, otouto…it appears you're not completely worthless after all.” Sasuke's shock soon faded at that cocky look on his brother's face, and the anger he had been directing at Naruto tripled when concerning his aniki.

“You fucking bastard! So what…have you been impersonating Naruto the entire time?” He thought back to when the blond had mocked him in the village. “Even in the village?”

Itachi was the kind of jackass who would do that! Smugness never leaving him, the older Uchiha calmly walked towards Sasuke's bed, taking a seat so that his younger brother was staring down at him.

“…No, the conversation you had with the kyuubi outside the Hokage's office was genuine. I noticed something there, and I had wanted to test it,” he said, as if doing so was the most normal thing in the world. Though that really didn't surprise him. Itachi had handled his explanation to killing off their clan the same way.

The thing Sasuke couldn't seem to figure out, was what, in his brother's twisted mind, needed to be tested between him and Naruto. He remembered Naruto's, or rather Itachi's, blackmail offer, and suddenly it all made sense. That. Bastard.

“You thought I wanted to sleep with him!” he half growled, half shrieked. How could he possibly think that he would want to sleep with anyone but… Sasuke stopped that thought before it even entered his mind. No, he would stick with, how could he think he would want to sleep with Naruto, instead.

Glaring pure hatred at his brother, who seemed to be trying to read his intentions from the bed, Sasuke spat out, “You're insane,” before turning his back, not being able to look his brother in the eye. He couldn't, not after what the bastard had just caught him doing.

“Perhaps,” Itachi stated. “But then again I'm not the one that wants to sleep with the person he despises the most.” Squeezing his eyes to once again hold back the wetness that was threatening to leak out of them, Sasuke spun in anger, immediately coming to his own defense.

“I don't!” But one look from Itachi quieted him, because really, he had seen his little `show' already, and after that, what was left to defend? His lip trembled as he could no longer hold back his tears. It seemed to burn as the unfamiliar wetness rolled down his cheeks, shaming him even more than he already was. “…I hate you,” he mumbled, cursing himself for the sniffle that followed. No one except Itachi was able to reduce him to such a quivering mess with one comment…He had always seemed to have that power over him.

“Pathetic.” Sasuke winced at the coldness in those words, and he once more saw the disappointment in his brother's eyes. He could honestly say that was what hurt the most.

“I HATE YOU!” Sasuke screamed, even more tears rolling down his cheeks with his outburst. He was sobbing by the time he sunk to his knees, limbs going every which way as he sulked in his own misery.

Sasuke heard his bed creak as the weight atop it shifted. A shadow loomed over him, but he refused to look up to see once more the disappointment and disgust in his brother's eyes. However, it seemed Itachi was not going to give him a choice.

The older Uchiha bent down, grabbing Sasuke's chin with his black nails and forced him to rise again to a standing position. Itachi bent forward, so that their lips barely grazed each other's.

“Prove it.” The grip on his chin tightened. “Prove your hatred for me, and you shall be rewarded.”

Itachi's lips left his own, before even giving him a kiss. The thing that pissed the shinobi off the most was that he was disappointed! Growling, Sasuke grabbed the kunai he kept in his back pocket, screaming as he plunged it through his nisan's neck, not all that surprised when the body that was supposed to be gushing blood shimmered and disappeared like a shadow.

“…Bastard,” Sasuke mumbled, letting the sharingan fill his eyes as he looked around for the real thing, and not just the imposter shadow clone.

“Very good, otouto,” Itachi stated, and Sasuke spun around just in time to see the bastard removing his cloak. Sasuke couldn't help but stare as the red and black cloak was dropped to the floor, leaving Itachi only in black pants and a tank top with fishnet underneath. His body was firmly built, and yet at the same time he appeared to be as slim as he was himself. When Itachi saw the younger Uchiha staring, he merely smirked in satisfaction. “Now, would you like your reward?”

,,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.


	3. Angels and Demons

The Never Played Symphonies

Chapter 3: Angels and Demons

“Stop this,” Sasuke stated, backing up into the corner as Itachi slid his fishnet shirt over his head. “Niisan…you can't.” The younger Uchiha practically moaned as he took in every inch of the creamy white flesh that was exposed.

Itachi turned towards the window, letting the moonlight beam down on his bare back, making all the muscles ripple and shine in their greatness. Reaching up, he pulled the tie holding his hair in place, letting his ebony locks fall over his back. It was strange, it was like every movement…every little thing that Itachi did was mesmerizing.

“Can't what?” his aniki asked, turning slowly around and letting Sasuke see how the sharingan had completely faded from his eyes. “Have you?” he clarified, never moving from his spot.

“No,” Sasuke answered, losing more and more of his reserve when Itachi's hands went to the clasp of his pants. Knowing he had to do something before this got any further, Sasuke rushed over, covering his brother's hands with his own and stopping him from sliding the zipper all the way down.

Though this created two problems. One being that he was now unusually close to Itachi, and two…well his hand was unusually close to his crotch. He swallowed in nervous anticipation. …This was not going to turn out well.

Sasuke hurriedly tried to pull his hand away, but was stopped as Itachi's black nails slid up the side of his wrist. It was strange, but just that little bit of contact made a shudder run up his spine.

“Go ahead.” His brother's voice flowed through him like silk, penetrating all of the carefully put up boundaries he had built over so many years. Sasuke raised an eyebrow at the statement, not even coming close to understanding what the older Uchiha was talking about. Itachi seemed to sense this, because he elaborated…or elaborated as much as the cryptic bastard could. “Do what it is you want to do.”

Shaking from head to toe, Sasuke once more tried to pull his hand away, and this time his request was granted. Though he had a strange feeling that it was only because Itachi knew exactly what he was going to do. Refusing to look into his brother's knowing gaze, Sasuke let his fingertips ghost over the warm flesh of Itachi's stomach, practically moaning at the surge of pleasure that went down his spine.

What was he doing? Was he really touching the bastard? Even as he was berating his mind, he couldn't help but let his fingertips feel over more supple flesh, even going as far as to slide his hands all the way up his chest and back down again.

His fingernails dug into that tantalizing flesh when he felt his pants begin to restrict yet again.

“Niisan...” Sasuke whimpered, not being able to control himself as he leaned forward, placing moist hot lips on a taut ab.

Itachi actually did react to this, letting a hiss escape his throat. Feeling encouraged in his insanity, Sasuke let his tongue snake out, swirling around the Uchiha's skin, and loving his taste. His hands joined his lips, covering any part that they might have missed, and as his lips traveled higher, his hands went much lower.

His need was aching as his lips enclosed around Itachi's adam's apple, hands touching the waistband of the Akatsuki's black pants. One of his hands came up to push away black strands as he kissed his way up the Uchiha's jawline. How long had he wanted to do this? How long had he had this twisted desire in his head?

He wanted to stop…he just wanted to pull away, but he didn't. No, he let his hand ghost down even further as he came up to meet with Itachi's lips. He was so close; all he had to do was lean in and touch that inviting mouth with his own…Just like all he had to do was let his hand stray a little further south.

Sasuke leaned in, making it so that warm breath ghosted across his lips. Oh god…how he wanted to kiss those lips. “...I can't.” Dropping his hands from Itachi's body, he turned breaking contact and hopefully breaking free from whatever spell he seemed to be under that had made him touch the murderer in such a way.

He turned away, wrapping his arms around himself and shaking from disgust. He actually cried out when Itachi walked forward, grabbing his hair and twisted his head to the side. Those sultry lips were on him, tasting his neck, giving him the same attention he had just been giving their owner's.

Gasping, Sasuke let his hands reach behind him and wrap around Itachi's head, pulling him forward even though his mind was telling him to push him back. “Aniki…we're not supposed to…” Sasuke whimpered pathetically and hated himself for being so weak. “…I'm supposed to hate you.”

The hand fisted in his hair pushed him forward so that his face collided with the floor. A sandal pressed into the back of his neck, forcing him further into the floor. The pressure on the back of his neck increased as Itachi leaned down, once more grabbing the back of his spikes and pulling his head up.

“This is why you are weak,” Itachi hissed against his ear. “You know exactly what it is you want, and yet you do nothing.” The grip tightened. “To be strong you have to know what you want, and you have to take it.”

Releasing his grip, Itachi let his brother's face fall back to the ground, making Sasuke growl. How dare that bastard presume to call him weak for having resignations about fucking the murderer of his clan!

Itachi thought he knew everything! He thought he could maneuver him however the hell he wanted to, and he'd just play along. Well he wouldn't! He refused to back down to Itachi. If he wanted a strong brother, he'd get one.

Getting up, Sasuke dusted the remnants of glass off his clothes, glaring full heartily at the bastard giving him that same blank look. Oh, he'd make that look disappear if it was the last thing he'd do!

His fingertips gripped the bottom of his shirt, lifting it up and slipping it over his head. He threw the blue shirt to the other side of the room, before stalking forward. He didn't even hesitate in grabbing the back of Itachi's neck, smirking at his raised eyebrow before pulling the smug bastard in for a kiss.

Sasuke's head filled with haze as he harshly bit down on the elder's bottom lip, not caring about the blood that seeped onto his tongue. It didn't matter though, because that tongue was soon covered with another as Itachi grabbed the back of his head, pulling him all the more closer.

Itachi's hands began to wander, leaving trails of fire all over his skin, and he thought he was going to combust when one of those hands touched the now almost painful bulge in his khakis, squeezing it almost roughly so that it got Sasuke to throw his head back in a scream.

Damn it! He was getting distracted again. Letting a growl escape his throat, Sasuke pulled away, giving his brother a feral look before pushing him as hard as he could in the chest so that he fell backwards onto the bed. Though Sasuke was no fool, he knew very well that Itachi wouldn't have let himself fall if he didn't want to.

Walking over to the bed, Sasuke dropped to his knees just before he reached the Uchiha. He let his hands run up and down Itachi's calf, kneading the tense muscles before reaching down to undo his sandals. He threw both across the room, and once again got to his feet.

“I am not weak,” he growled, crawling up onto the bed and straddling his aniki's hips. His eyes rolled to the back of his head at the feeling of the elder's hardness pressed up against his ass through clothing.

His plans went wayward there, not being able to control himself as he slid further up and back down again, loving the friction such an act created towards his own neglected length. What he loved the most though was how Itachi's muscles clench, and the Akatsuki had to strangle the moan threatening to rip from his throat as he slid their warm bodies together. It really amazed him how such a cold person could feel so warm.

This was his heaven… It was the feeling that he could get such a normally callous bastard to almost moan. Itachi wanted this, he could see it in his gestures, and how his body language practically begged him to continue. That was his real prize, knowing that he could give this to the bastard, and then with one fail swoop take it all away again.

High on both power and need, Sasuke leaned down, letting his lips lightly graze against the sensitive flesh of the elder's chest. Itachi's flesh rippled with his touch, and he couldn't help but let his tongue snake out to try to illicit an even deeper response.

He had to resist the urge to let his eyes roll to the back of his head and gasp when Itachi's hand fisted into his hair and pushed his head even further down. Sasuke didn't mind though, as a matter of fact it only encouraged him. Making a trail of butterfly kisses down his chest, Sasuke made his way towards his aniki's stomach, taking great care to suck on each and every one of his abs before ending up swirling in and out of his bellybutton.

Though that was as far as he got, because that same hand in his hair that had been steadily pushing him down, tightened and pulled his face up to look at him. More than a little fuzzy headed, it took Sasuke a while to look up, but when he did his breath hitched in his throat.

Never had he seen Itachi look like that. He looked almost…human. His mouth was tilted open in an almost pant as he had himself propped up on his elbows looking down. Black hair was strewn across his face, laying across the pillow almost like a halo. Though Sasuke knew better than to think he was an angel. No, if anything his brother was a demon. A demon that came up from hell demanding his soul…and Sasuke was about a hairs breath away from giving it to him.

None of it mattered though, because what was really so different about Itachi, what really made Sasuke's lungs hitch, were his eyes. Those eyes, that for years had held nothing except for the Sharingan, now a dark chocolate brown and shining with more emotion than he had ever seen reflected in their depths in his entire life. Itachi had always been good at hiding his emotions, and it seemed it took his brother practically going down on him to bring those bottled up emotions out. He knew this only because his dark depths were completely glazed over in lust…lust that was reserved solely for him.

“Niisan!” he whispered heatedly, just before Itachi pulled him forward and crushed their lips together once again. Itachi had kissed him before, but they always seemed so harsh and forceful…this one was different…this one sent spindles of pleasure down his spine. His back arched when the Akatsuki's hand slid down his bare back, coming to cup his ass as he pulled him all the closer.

Itachi's tongue slipped into his mouth, exploring every inch of the moist cavern. As he was devouring him his other hand slipped in-between their bodies, coming to rest on the dark haired shinobi's crotch. That hand preceded to slightly cup and massage his still restrained erection. As if that wasn't bad enough, Itachi seemed to deem it fit to slip his hand inside of his khaki's grabbing at the heated flesh.

Such an action caused Sasuke to pull away from their kiss, going instead to throw his head back in a gasp as the elder gave his hardened member a stroke. …This was turning out very much like the day before, and that was just something Sasuke could not afford to let happen.

Grabbing his brother's arm, he pulled back, making it retreat from his pants. Having a hold of it already, he forced it above the cocky Uchiha's head, also reaching behind him to do the same to the one cupping his ass.

It was strange, looking down on Itachi with his hands above his head and just lying under him in complete submission. Sasuke knew of course that that wasn't the case…there was no way his brother would ever submit to him, and especially not on this level. Though there was one thing that was still bothering him…and he planned to rectify it immediately.  
Keeping one hand firmly holding Itachi's wrists, he used his now free one to slip the Konoha band from his brother's forehead. He didn't want to see the sliced marking of the leaf village…he didn't want to see evidence of his aniki's treachery right now.

Once it was gone, he tossed the headband to the side, replacing where it sat with a soft kiss. Itachi did nothing underneath him, obviously still under the mind set that he would let him do whatever it was that he wanted to as long as it benefited him…the bastard. Well either that or he was just curious as to where his otouto's sanity had gone. …Sasuke couldn't really answer that question himself, having been wondering the same thing since he had let the asshole give him a hand job whilst pressing him up against a tree the other day.

His kiss lingered on Itachi's warm forehead, the Akatsuki's body heat warming them to the touch. Though that little bit of contact was all he allowed himself, because after he had gotten his fill he leaned back, and with his still free hand hauled off and slugged his asshole brother right in the mouth.

Itachi's head snapped to the side from the brunt of the blow, and before he let him get his bearings Sasuke switched the hand he was using to hold the bastard's wrist and did it again. This time he did allow the elder some reprieve…well enough anyways for him to look forwards again. Those eyes that had been such open pools before had now once again turned to ice.

“What is it you have planned in that foolish head of yours?” Itachi asked, letting his tongue slink out to lick a stray droplet of blood that had appeared on the side of his mouth from his cracked lip. Sasuke stared, trying not to show just how erotic he found that to be.

It seemed though he wasn't too subtle about his staring, because it caused Itachi to smirk. “You're too easy…what were you planning to do? Seduce me, slug me, and then leave me hanging?”

Sasuke blushed, embarrassed by just how easily his brother had read him.

“Fuck you,” the youngest Uchiha replied, going to slide off the Akatsuki's waist. Though he didn't get very far because in a second's notice Itachi sat up and wrapped his arms around the shinobi's waist to prevent him from leaving.

“Don't go.” Itachi said, and such a request made Sasuke pause. Itachi had never asked anything of him in his life, let alone something like this. However, Sasuke should have known that such a plea was too good to be true. He hissed when Itachi leaned in, snuggling his face into his neck and placing kisses all over his jawbone. “It'll just make it all the more difficult to chase you and bring you back.”

Sasuke's lips rose in a snarl at the presumptuous statement, but his snarl soon faded into a gasp when the hand that had been inside his khakis before returned. An intake of air whizzed through his teeth as he tightened his legs around the Uchiha's waist, only mildly aware of how he was now practically sitting in his brother's lap.

Not being able to help it, the dark shinobi tilted his head back, giving the one tentavily sucking on his neck ample room to work with. Damn, Itachi was sucking on his pulse now, and such a thing would undoubtedly leave a mark. …As if he didn't have enough problems.

Those thoughts quickly faded to the very back of his mind when Itachi grabbed the back of his head, crushing their lips together again. The elder tilted Sasuke's head back, giving him ample leverage to devour the smaller mouth, kneading their lips together in a heated exchange.

When he finally pulled away, Sasuke was left gasping and what he gasped was… “…Pathetic.” The hand inside of his shorts stilled.

“Pathetic?” Itachi asked, a smirk appearing on his face. “I see you've finally realized your place in the world.”

The Sharingan he had kept constant throughout the entire ordeal faded at the statement, and he ended up turning onyx eyes lifelessly towards his brother. “Not mine aniki…yours.” Itachi raised an eyebrow, and without needing further encouragement the boy decided to continue. “You're pathetic,” he spat, and at the same time once more pushed Itachi back so that he was staring down at the epitome of his hatred.

Placing an arm on either side of Itachi's head, Sasuke leaned over, anger now swirling back full force. “And do you know why?” the younger Uchiha asked, not even coming close to keeping the mocking cynism out of his voice. “It's because even after you went and tried to prove yourself…even going as far as to slaughter our entire clan, you're back here.” Sasuke leaned down, letting his lips rest on his aniki's earlobe. “…trying to fuck your little brother.” He leaned back up, tilting his head to the side as he continued to stare down at Itachi's emotionless mask…not being able to help himself in his mock. “…The same little brother you left alive all those years ago for no apparent reason other than you wanted him to grow strong and kill you.”

Itachi's eyes actually did narrow at that, and Sasuke couldn't help but feel a little bit of satisfaction bubble inside of him with how they flooded red with the sharingan. Hit a nerve did he? Ignoring the look that would otherwise freeze his blood cold, Sasuke took his brother's chin in his hand…leaning down so that their breaths co-mingled. “And that is why you are weak.”

Not saying another word, Sasuke slid off the older teen, heading for somewhere other than where he was. He couldn't stand this any longer. He couldn't stand feeling the way he was towards the person he ought to despise.

His hand had only just touched the doorknob when it was grabbed, and, with more force than he had ever thought his brother would use, the arm attached to that hand was used as leverage as Itachi spun him around, flinging him through the air so that he slammed up against the wall above his bed. Two sickening cracks could be heard, one from the crater that had now formed above his bed, and two from his dislocated shoulder from where the bastard had twisted his the juncture to unnatural angles to fling him.

Sasuke fell into a lifeless heap onto his bed, trying his hardest not to scream in pain as he clutched at his injured shoulder and tried to stop his vision from spinning where his head had cracked up against the wall. He had gone face first into the plaster, and he was fairly certain that if he wasn't wearing his forehead protector that his head would be in two right now.

He wasn't allowed to contemplate the matter long, because Itachi was on him in an instant, grabbing him by the neck and hoisting him up so that his head fit perfectly into the indent in the wall that his body had made. He gasped for air as he caught site of Itachi's sharingan eyes, and he preyed to whoever might be listening that his brother wasn't angry enough to use the Mangekyo. Thankfully it seemed that the heartless asshole had some mercy, cause he released his strangling grip on his neck. Sasuke's only restraint now being the body in front of him, not to mention the pain from his shoulder was almost incapacitating at this point.

“Don't bite your tongue,” was hissed from between Itachi's teeth before he grabbed at his injured shoulder, giving it a merciless tug and pulling it back into place. Sadly, this time Sasuke could do nothing to hold back his scream. Though he wasn't allowed to scream long, because that scream was soon followed as Itachi's lips covered his own.

Brain being much too rattled at the moment to actually be able to comprehend how it was that Itachi was still kissing him, Sasuke could do nothing but hesitantly respond. It seemed that his brother's anger had lessened, only to be replaced once again by lust. …Angry sex, it seemed, didn't even begin to cover it.

Itachi's mouth broke from his lips only to trail down his neck and chest, leaving scorching hot marks all over his skin. Being too weak to protest, Sasuke didn't object when Itachi's hand covered his own, leading it towards the drawstrings of his black pants. Soothing circles placed on the back of his hand encouraged Sasuke to undo the tie, and release the older Uchiha's engorged length. The Akatsuki's other hand came up to cup his cheekbone, licking along his jawline before meeting his eyes.

“Prove you're worth enough to be my weakness,” was all Itachi said before swiping Sasuke's legs out from underneath him and forcing him to fall to his knees, with Itachi's cock inches from his face.

Giving his brother a disbelieving look, he glanced from Itachi to what was in front of him, trying not to get any harder than he already was at the sight. No, he had to keep his principles. “Do you honestly expect me to do something so degrading?”

From the look on the bastard's face, he would have to say that that was exactly what he expected him to do. Growling, Sasuke grabbed the back of his brother's legs, pulling forward while simultaneously head butting him in the lower stomach so that he fell backwards.

Crawling once more up his niisan's body, Sasuke grabbed the bastard by the chin, noticing offhandedly how his sharingan had once more faded. “If you want this…then say so.” He kissed the body underneath him before pulling away with the same amount of anger. “If you want me to suck your dick I want to hear the request from your mouth…you sick fuck,” he added as an afterthought, knowing there was no way in hell his brother would agree to it, and that he would probably end up being tossed once more against the wall.

“I want you to suck my dick,” Itachi replied unfazed, not once blinking or showing the slightest sign that his pride had been damaged in any way by the request.

Sasuke stared wide-eyed, his mouth gaping at the elder Uchiha, trying to comprehend just what it was that he had heard, because it obviously wasn't Itachi asking him to suck his dick. Sitting up from shock, he was only brought out of his haze when Itachi gripped his hip, causing him to look down once again.

“Are you going back on our deal, otouto?” Itachi asked with innocent curiosity, but Sasuke knew better…he knew there was no innocence left within his brother.

Smacking the hand from his hip, the boy glared once again at the Akatsuki. “You're the one that deals in treachery, Itachi, not me,” he snarled, trying to calm his anger enough to complete the task he had agreed upon.

Looking down at Itachi's now almost completely nude body, the heat returned to his groin, and he had to rub at his restrained hard-on to slightly relieve the pressure. He wanted so badly to relieve himself of it, but he refused to jack off once again in front of the evil deviant.

No, instead he channeled his arousal into other things, like the kisses he was placing down Itachi's stomach. The criminal in question reacted to each of his touches, even obediently raising up his hips when Sasuke reached the band of his pants to pull them down past his knees.

Once they were down though, the Uchiha couldn't bring himself to do anything other than stare. Itachi was…he was… He couldn't even bring himself to speak as he stared at the area in-between the murderer's legs, unconsciously licking his lips at the sight.

He ached, and much more than from the pain in his shoulder. He saw the heated flesh before him, hard as a rock and dripping with precum, and he couldn't bring himself to hold back anymore. His hand snaked in-between his own legs, rubbing the aching bulge, and moving down to his zipper.

Sadly, that hand was grabbed right before Sasuke had the chance to free himself. Growling at the bastard's actions, he looked up to see Itachi staring sadistically down at him. “No…not until after you're finished.”

Frowning, Sasuke mumbled something about a “Stupid, selfish bastard…” before adjusting himself to a somewhat comfortable state. He then leaned down between those delectable thighs, knowing the sooner he got this done the sooner he could relieve the ache driving him mad. Though he wasn't about to do this quick. He was going to do this slow…enjoying every agonizing moment he held the bastard off from release.

Hands coming to rest on Itachi's inner thighs, he made ghost-like passes over the sensitive skin there, almost pleased with how the muscles he was grazing tightened as the skin staring him in the face took on an even darker shade.

He couldn't take this anymore! He needed to do…something. Running his hands up Itachi's smooth body, he brought his lips down to lightly kiss the underside of the older teenager's length. “Aniki…” he moaned, feeling his pants constrict even more as he slid his tongue all the way up the underside of the elder's cock, coming up to rub his lips sensually against the tip. …He had a feeling the tightness in his shorts was only going to get worst before he could help himself.

That didn't matter though, all that mattered was the slightly bitter taste on his tongue, as he swirled it around Itachi's well-endowed arousal, loving how such an action actually made his niisan gasp.

Sucking lightly on the tip, Sasuke actually had to reach out and hold the S-Class ninja down when he thrust into his awaiting depths, losing his patience as well as a little more of his composure. It's odd, he didn't know that the prized Akatsuki member could lose composure, but then he supposed all men were allowed a weakness when someone's mouth was on their cock.

When he saw Itachi's knuckles turn white from gripping the sheets, Sasuke knew that he had a new objective. He wanted to hear his name on that bastard's lips. He wanted it to be him he called out for when he came, and when that happened, when Itachi released himself in a way that only he got to see he would relish in it before spitting the cum back in the asshole's face.

Using that as extra incentive, Sasuke lowered his mouth completely upon the elder Uchiha, relaxing his throat so that he could take him in as deep as possible. He tried not to gag when Itachi completely arched his body, making him go even deeper so that he was a good share down his throat.

Vibrating his throat muscles, he took pride in how Itachi was now practically panting from the exertion…and he hadn't even begun to move yet. Taking a deep breath in through his nostrils, Sasuke withdrew the length almost completely from his mouth, before pushing his mouth all the way back down again.

He continued the pattern, going down and back up upon his niisan in a way that seemed the traitorous shinobi enjoyed. His bobs grew quicker, and as such Itachi's breaths grew heavier and more uneven.

Sasuke almost winced at how hard Itachi was gripping his scalp as he moved him up and down between his lips. He could tell that his aniki was getting close. Slightly uncovering his teeth, he allowed them to slightly scrape up the sensitive vein, and that was really all that was needed.

Forcing his head all the way down, Itachi cried out, spilling his warm seed into the boy's mouth so that it rolled down his throat and slipped unnoticed past his lips. Oh gods…Itachi tasted so good. Forgetting about his earlier plans, Sasuke swallowed, greedily devouring one of the only things his aniki had ever given him.

There's a good chance he could have imagined it, but to him, when Itachi fell spent backwards onto the bed, he thought he heard him whisper, “Sasuke,” under his breath.

Wanting nothing more than to feel Itachi's lips on his again, he crawled up the elder's body, stopping when their faces were aligned. Leaning down, he connected their mouths in a sloppy kiss. He made sure to push a tongue past those lips, mixing their saliva and ensuring that Itachi tasted just what he had given up to him.

Itachi slowly began to kiss back, the pace picking up when the older Uchiha's arms wrapped around the back of his neck and flipped them over. Giving him one more kiss, Itachi pulled away and turned smiling eyes down on his little brother.

“Very good, otouto…Now allow me to enlighten you.” Sasuke rose an eyebrow, expecting a hand job more so than words of wisdom, but then again he'd take whatever he could get.

“Enlighten me?” he asked, leaning into to his aniki's touch as he tucked a stray hair behind the boy's ear.

“Yes…on just how pathetic you really are.” A frown lit Sasuke's face, now not being all that comfortable with lying in his aniki's arms.

“Let go of me.” He struggled in Itachi's arms, determined to get as far away from the bastard as possible. Unfortunately, his brother's grip was near strangulating, and all moving did was cause uncomfortable friction between his thighs.

“I'll always have a hold on you Sasuke.” The Konoha ninja stopped struggling at that, taking in the double meaning and looking over to meet his brother's cold eyes. He leaned down, letting his lips rest of the younger's ear as he spoke some of the most bone crushing words Sasuke would ever hear in his life.

“The tragedy of your life is that you will always want me to have a hold on you. You called me pathetic, but you're the one that really craves this.” Sasuke felt Itachi smirk against his ear. “Ever since the day you walked in on me fucking Shisui you've wanted this.” Sasuke stiffened, remembering that day quite clearly. “…Oh, what, otouto? Did you really think I wouldn't see? That I wouldn't feel you there?” The grip on him tightened. “That was the same night I drowned him in the river.”

Sasuke turned his head away, getting sick to his stomach from the memory of when his life had begun to turn to hell. “Why are you telling me all this?” he asked in an almost pained whisper, wanting nothing more than for this to be over so that he could get away from the demon poising as an angel holding him in his arms.

Unfortunately Itachi wouldn't give him the pleasure of looking away. Twisting his head back around, he continued to crush the very last bit of hope inside his brother.

“I'm telling you this because that same cum that went inside of him all those years ago when you started this infatuation went inside of you when you swallowed it with that delectable throat of yours.” Sasuke's hand gripped the sheet, fighting against the words cutting into him worse than a thousand knives could. “The thing that makes you pathetic though is the fact that you'll do it again…Not only that but you will allow me to do whatever I want to your body…whenever I please, because that is your weakness.”

Releasing his hold on the younger Uchiha, Itachi sat up, satisfied with how Sasuke just laid there in a boneless heap. “That, Sasuke, is why you fail,” was the last thing he said before getting out of the bed and soundlessly putting his clothes back on. Going towards the window he had entered through, he muttered, “Until next time, otouto,” before once more disappearing out the window and out of his life.

Being left there to his misery, Sasuke curled into the fetal position on his side. He didn't think even Itachi was possible of being so cruel. He was left there, hot, tired, horny, and confused…hating life, Itachi, but mostly himself. He hated himself because he knew Itachi was absolutely right, because if given the choice…he'd do it again.  
,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,


	4. Beautiful Distractions

The Never Played Symphonies

Chapter 4 Beautiful Distractions

~*~

“Niisan!” a young Sasuke yelled, running to catch up with his older brother who was quickly walking across the sunlit meadow. “Niisan, wait up! You said we could train some more! I didn't even get to try my shuriken!” the young boy pouted, sticking his lip out in a way that he knew always chipped away at Itachi's heart…well that is if he could just get the stubborn shinobi to even look at him!

Stopping in his tracks, Sasuke crossed his arms and pounded his feet into the ground in retaliation to being ignored. “Aniki, if you don't stop then I'll never speak to you again!” When all else failed, fake threats usually got him what he wanted…and this time didn't seem to be any different.

Itachi paused right before he got to the path that led back to their village, and with a sigh of impatience turned around to face the younger Uchiha. “And what makes you think such a sought after commodity of silence from you would be a bad thing?”

That. Was…Sasuke's lip trembled as his eyes watered with tears, and he ended up screaming, “You're mean!” before the young Uchiha stomped forward and past his teenage brother without so much as a passing glance.

How could he say that to him? He never got to see Itachi…NEVER! He was always gone on missions for ANBU, and the one time he was actually home Sasuke had finally talked him into shuriken practice, and now the elder had told him that he hated to hear him talk! His aniki was a jerk and that's all there was to it!

Stopping a few feet in front of his brother, Sasuke stubbornly crossed his arms in front of him, but refused to look back at the prodigy that every Uchiha seemed to love and worship.

“I'll just go play with Shisui…at least he has time for me!” the young boy stated stubbornly. His cousin had become like a second brother to him, what with his own precious sibling always gone and everything…it had seemed both him and Shisui were left alone.

“Shisui will be playing with me tonight, unfortunately, otouto.” This only caused Sasuke's glare to intensify, and he turned around to yell at his selfish brother, surprise evident on his face when he saw Itachi standing right behind him.

“Wha?...” Sasuke started to ask, but he never got to finish as hands wrapped around his waist, picking him up, and with a smirk, twirling him around in the way Itachi knew Sasuke loved.

The younger Uchiha threw his head back to stare up at the sky, amazed by how the clouds seemed to swirl as Itachi continued to spin the both of him. His anger soon faded as a smile lit his features. His brother hadn't doted this much attention on him for a while, and by the time they both collapsed back onto the grass, he couldn't even remember why he had been mad at his niisan in the first place…Itachi was so good at doing that. He had seen him do the same thing when trying to get out of trouble with their parents.

Sasuke's head was still spinning as he stared up at the sky, the clouds slowly materializing back into focus. His pleased smile was still evident on his face. Coming back into realization he rolled over, snuggling into Itachi's warm side.

“I forgive you, aniki!” he stated merrily, sighing in contentment when Itachi's hand wrapped around him, pulling him closer as the child prodigy stared absently up towards the heavens.

“I thought you might,” Itachi muttered, apparently deep in thought as he ran soothing circles down the younger's back. “So what kind of games do you play with Shisui?” the elder asked boredly, his voice taking on a lazy tone as the warm summer air seemed to lull the two into an almost drugged haze.

The younger Uchiha's lips curled into a devious smirk as an idea filled the clever part of his brain. Hoisting himself up, Sasuke straddled Itachi's waist, ignoring the shocked gaze his brother sent him at seeing the younger sitting in his lap.

“And just what is it you think you're doing?” Itachi asked with a hint of annoyance, and for some reason his voice seemed to be lower than normal. Sasuke took this as a sign that his oniisan was mad, so he quickly explained himself before Itachi left again.

“I thought we could play one of the games me and Shisui play,” he said matter-of-factly. However, his logic soon flew through the window when hands came to grip his hips, squeezing tight enough that Itachi's fingernails drew blood through the cloth of Sasuke's shirt.

Sasuke's eyes widened when he saw the look of pure fury covering Itachi's face, and fear started to swirl throughout his system when his niisan's eyes flooded red. “You play games where you're on Shisui's lap?” he growled, and the younger Uchiha gulped when those hands on his hips tightened even more.

For the life of him he couldn't figure out what had gotten his brother so upset, but he quickly shook his head, trying to dispel some of the ANBU leader's worries. “No!” he cried out. “I just thought you looked comfortable so I didn't want you to sit up!”

The strangulating grip Itachi had on him lessoned, and he gave a sigh of relief when he watched the Sharingan fade to black. Knowing he had let himself lose control, Itachi seemed to immediately calm himself once again, and asked, with disinterest, just what game his little brother was talking about…and hearing that, Sasuke was only too happy to comply!

“Okay!” he stated happily, bouncing up and down in the elder Uchiha's lap, not noticing the strangled hiss coming from Itachi as he did. A Cheshire grin cracked Sasuke's face as he held his finger out in front of his face as he explained the game. “Alright! Open your mouth and close your eyes…and I'll give you a big surprise!”

“This is your game?” Itachi raised an eyebrow in annoyance. Sasuke's forehead wrinkled as he pouted down at his brother.

“Niisan, you're supposed to do what I say!” He reached down, forcefully grabbing Itachi's chin and forcing it open with little resistance. “Now close your eyes cause I want to put something in your mouth!” Sasuke noticed with some confusion the blush that seemed to light his aniki's face, but he didn't mention anything about it because Itachi did what he was told and closed his eyes, keeping his mouth slightly agape for the sake of his little brother's `game.'

Sasuke smirked wickedly; he knew he was going to die for doing this, and yet he couldn't pass up the opportunity. Clearing his throat to accumulate all the saliva, Sasuke's wicked glint never left his face as he let it drip from his lips and down into his niisan's open and awaiting mouth.

He reveled in the way Itachi's eyes immediately shot open in surprise and disgust as he gagged and wiped his mouth furiously on his black sleeve as he tried to remove any trace of the substance the person laughing furiously a top him had dribbled down into his mouth. No matter what his brother might do to him because of it, that was so worth it!

“You brat!” Itachi cried, lunging forward and tackling the still laughing boy to the ground. “You're going to pay for that!” Itachi used fake anger in his voice, but it didn't stop Sasuke from laughing because he could see the slight smile on his features as he reached down, running his hands up and down the younger Uchiha's ribs and tickling every last expanse of skin he could get his hands on.

Sasuke howled in laughter as the barrage of tickles were almost too much, and he thrashed wildly in his brother's arms, taking no heed of how his shirt rode up to his chest, exposing his lean white stomach to the warm sun.

A sudden coldness seemed to overtake the air as Itachi ceased his actions and instead opted to stare down at his little brother's stomach. Confused, Sasuke sat up on his elbows to try to see just what had fascinated his brother so much. …Though as soon as he saw what had captivated the elder's attention it wasn't too hard to figure out why he had gone quiet.

Three red blotchy marks shone brightly on his pale stomach…marks similar to the ones he had seen on Itachi's neck whenever he would come back from Shisui's house. “Who gave those to you Sasuke?” That voice…it cut straight to the bones, making a chill run down the younger's spine…Itachi sounded murderous.

“Shisui,” Sasuke stated uncertainly, his worry growing more and more by the second. “He came over and was tickling me and then he blew on my stomach…I guess it just left marks.” The boy tilted his head to the side in confusion as he saw the Sharingan flood his brother's eyes. “Why are you so upset, niisan? Doesn't he leave stuff on you all the time when you play games?”

The young Uchiha let out a gasp of both surprise and fear at the murderous look Itachi was giving, and couldn't help but shake when barely stable hands came upon him, tracing up and down his ribs and landing on the marks that his cousin had left. There was something wrong…Itachi wasn't acting normal. Or he supposed that his brother was acting even more odd than normal.

“Aniki, what's wrong?” Sasuke asked, trying to get through the thick haze that seemed to be Itachi's brain. “…You're scaring me!” That seemed to do it, because the next moment Itachi blinked, letting the black commas in his eyes expand and then take over to turn the iris completely back to onyx.

“Do you still want to play the game?” Itachi asked emotionlessly. His voice seemed to be further away than normal, but he was offering to continue playing with Sasuke, so all the younger Uchiha could do was nod.

Itachi nodded in confirmation. “Alright then…” Reaching down he pulled Sasuke up so that he was practically sitting in the elder's lap again. Sasuke couldn't help but raise an eyebrow at the strange hardness poking him in the thigh, but he thought nothing of it when his aniki grabbed his chin and turned his face to look into a pair of matching eyes. “Open your mouth and close your eyes…I'll give you a big surprise,” Itachi said breathlessly, and with nervous anticipation, Sasuke of course did as he was told.

Smiling, he opened his mouth wide, letting his pink tongue stick slightly out so that it lolled slightly on his bottom lip. Fully trusting Itachi, he let his eyes close shut, prepared for anything his niisan could throw his way.

Well at least he thought he was, and that was only until he felt a burning hot tongue sliding against his own. His eyes shot wide open to see Itachi staring right at him as he traced the younger's tongue with his own silky appendage, leaning in slightly so that he could lightly suck it between his lips. Such an action caused Sasuke to lean forward, their lips meeting for only a second before Itachi pulled away with a seemingly satisfied smirk on his face.

Being too much in a daze, Sasuke did nothing when Itachi reached out, flicking him on the forehead. “Forgive me Sasuke…I can't play with you anymore today.” Unconsciously, Sasuke reached up like he always did, scowling and rubbing the spot his brother had hit, even though it didn't really hurt.

Itachi got up without another word, turning back to the trail that led back to town. Though before he was out of sight he looked over his shoulder, calling out to Sasuke with a final order. “Oh and otouto…I don't want you playing with Shisui anymore.” The phenomenon known as Itachi then disappeared out of sight, leaving Sasuke with a feeling in the pit of his stomach that he had never experienced before, and knew that he would not soon forget.

~*~

Sasuke's eyes snapped open. He had been having more and more of these dreams lately…ever since Itachi had left almost a week ago. There hadn't really been much else to do besides dream…he hadn't really moved from his bed except to occasionally get up to use the bathroom. He knew people were probably worried about him…Hell, he was worried about himself, but he couldn't get the will to leave his apartment and face the harsh light of reality.

Though after that dream, the hazy fog of despair that had been clouding his mind seemed to lift, as he digested everything he had just seen in his memory. He couldn't believe he had forgotten about that happening, but after that reminder he remembered it perfectly. …Itachi had kissed him. He had kissed him, and then gone back that night to fuck Shisui and then drown him in the river.

He hadn't understood it then, but he damn well understood everything quite clearly now. Could it be that Itachi had killed their cousin, his best friend, just because he had thought he had done something with Sasuke? Had Itachi really felt this way about him even back then? Sasuke grabbed black shorts and a black shirt with the Uchiha crest on the back… he didn't know anything for sure, but he knew that he had to find his brother!  
,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Shikamaru sat there, propped up against a rock, watching lazily as Ino threw a kunai towards Choji. He wondered how it was that the blonde headed girl could be so good at what she did, yet be so completely under his level at basically everything at the same time. If she hadn't been the complete opposite of what he wanted in a woman, the idea of spending the rest of his life with the girl might have attracted him somewhat… Though the bitch was too whiney for his tastes, and just the whole idea of her trying to get him into some fancy clothes was already giving him a headache. It would be way too troublesome.  
“Shikamaru, tell Ino-pig to leave me alone!” Choji yelled out as he ran towards him, looking as though he were dragging the weight of a giant on his shoulders. Getting up fast enough to dodge the pain that he would surely have felt had he allowed his friend to crash into him, he rolled his eyes and turned a glare towards his blonde teammate. “Women… How troublesome…” He inserted his hands into his pockets and started walking off towards the direction of the village, fully intending on taking a nap once he reached home.  
“Who the hell are you calling a pig?! And just where do you think you're going, Nara?! You promised you would train with me and Choji so that we could become stronger!” His blond teammate huffed, “That's why we're so weak! How am I ever supposed to catch Sasuke's eye with you two by my side?!”  
Turning around with way too much effort on his behalf, Shikamaru stared at his blonde friend head on. “Ino… Sasuke doesn't like you. Sasuke will never like you. And hell, Sasuke probably doesn't even remember your name! If you're training just to make him happy, then I can assure you, you will never be happy.” With that said, he turned towards Choji and raised an eyebrow. “Wanna go watch the clouds with me?”  
“Arugh, fine! I'll just go water my plants or something! Let me know whenever you're up to training… No one can work forcibly with someone like this… Especially when it's you two!” Ino crossed her arms against her chest and pouted at him and Choji.  
It was completely unbelievable… No matter how many times he tried to tell her the same thing, she would never get it… The bitch was too troublesome!  
“That's what we've been trying to tell you!” Choji tried shouting, though the crunching of barbeque chips only made him sound strangled and more unconvinced than anything else. He watched as his fat friend gave him a weak smile and walked towards him, extending the hand, which held the bag of chips, towards him. Shaking his head negatively, he turned around and resumed walking in the direction of the Village.  
“Bye Ino… We'll see you tomorrow!” Choji yelled as he waved at the crazy bitch with his free hand. Watching the scene, Shikamaru spared a glance towards his blonde teammate and grunted a low, “What a drag,” as a goodbye towards her. He mentally shook his head at his friend Choji… No matter how much he wished it to not be so, he knew that his best friend was falling for their teammate. Shikamaru wasn't sure weather he should be happy over that fact, or scared.  
Ino was a girl who cared too much about style, fashion, and popularity… And Choji had none of those qualities. He idly wondered how badly Choji would get hurt once his little infatuation was finally thrust into reality. Ino could never like him. And that, unfortunately for his fat friend, was reality.  
“Shikamaru, I have to go get some more junk food before I can go watch the clouds with you… How about I meet up with—”  
However, any thoughts that had been going on through Shikamaru's head regarding Choji and Ino completely left his mind when he saw five protectors of the Sacred Shrine racing past them, heading the opposite way of Konoha. Though even with the sudden, and not to mention surprising, appearance of the ANBU, Shikamaru couldn't help but smirk at how comical his friend looked with his chin dropped completely to his chest, and his eyes wide open in shock.  
Suddenly, his arm was being grabbed rather painfully by a pair of small and soft hands, and looking down he saw the pink nail polish and immediately knew whose trembling hand's they were. Squirming out of the tight hold that Ino seemed not to want to let him out of, Shikamaru tried to regain as much composure as he could.  
“You are Shikamaru, correct?” Two of the ANBU stopped in their tracks, while the other two shrine protectors kept on going, completely un-phased with the two Genin and the one Chunin who were in complete wonder.  
“What's going on?” Shikamaru asked, throwing one of his shut-the-fuck-up glares towards Ino to stop her from talking.  
“Two men wearing black cloaks with red clouds broke into the Sacred Temple! They killed two priests and left the two others severely injured. We were not able to stop them... They've taken a scroll, which contains a forbidden justu… We must get it back!”  
Red clouds and black cloaks, huh? Shikamaru thought to himself. In the back of his mind that sounded familiar somehow…in any case these villains weren't anything to be taken lightly. He knew he had to act fast.  
“How troublesome,” he grumbled, turning towards his two teammates. “Choji, I want you to get back to the village and tell them about the attack on the shrine.” His friend gave a nod, and then he placed a comforting hand on the girl's slightly shaking one. “Ino, we're going after them.”  
“Are you serious!?” she exclaimed, very much doubting the two of them, with their abilities would be able to take down such seemingly well trained criminals.  
Shikamaru sighed at this, folding his arms behind his head as he turned his gaze upwards to stare at the slowly moving clouds. …It looked like he wouldn't be able to watch them today after all. “…How troublesome,” he once again mumbled.  
Lackadazedly he turned eyes towards the ANBU. “Take us to the shrine…” he muttered lazily, wanting to do nothing less at the moment then go fight some badasses in black cloaks. …Why is it that the evil ones always had to wear black? And with red clouds no less…it was like somebody was out there just to make him unhappy.  
Turning his head to Choji, he motioned back towards the way to the village. “You better get going now. Ino and I will distract them and make sure they don't get too far with the scroll.” He watched as Choji began to run back towards Konoha…it always did amaze him how with his size he could move so quickly. Giving another shake of his head, he followed the ANBU to track down these criminals…he could tell already that this was not going to be a fun day.  
,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,  
There were times when he swore up and down that the world hated him, and he really did believe that to be the case. Though sometimes the cruel fates would throw him a bone or two and luck would shine upon him. Or at least that's how Sasuke felt when he saw Choji running red faced and out of breath towards the entrance of Konoha. The food obsessed shinobi paused when he reached the gates, reaching into his vest to pull out an apple…apparently his energy had all been wasted on the run.  
His curiosity being more than a little peaked, Sasuke casually strolled over. “What are you doing?” he asked, noticing the sharp look Choji gave him at the question.  
“Shikamaru and Ino are going to a shrine…these guys are trying to steal a scroll…I gotta get reinforcements!” he managed to wheeze out, taking another bite of the ruby red fruit.  
Raising an eyebrow, Sasuke tried to digest the slew of information he had just heard, but being much too exhausted he didn't give much effort. No, it seemed a harsh “What?” worked just as well.  
Choji glared at the Uchiha. “I told you! Shikamaru and Ino went to fight some weird dudes…I think the priest guy said they were wearing black cloaks with red clouds.” The bottom officially dropped out from Sasuke's stomach.  
“Where?” Sasuke hissed, not even bothering to look at Choji by this time. All he could picture was Itachi's smirking face as he humiliated him…and all he could taste was revenge!  
“A shrine about ten miles west of here, but Shikamaru said to get reinforcements…” Choji's voice faded in the background. He didn't want to hear anymore, as a matter of fact his legs had already begun moving.  
He lept from tree to tree, not even caring where his feet were carrying him anymore. Sasuke knew he would reach his goal. He could practically feel his brother's presence, and the coppery scent was stagnant in the air from the evil bastard's blood lust.  
The Uchiha could still hear that mocking tone! He could still feel that bastard's fingers on his skin doing things to him that no brother should do! Hell, if he licked his lips he could still taste Itachi on them! The very fact that he could still taste him reserved his right to hate him.  
The shinobi pushed every part inside of him that was telling him that he had enjoyed every minute of it down to the dark recesses of his mind. He wouldn't think such things! He hated Itachi, and today had nothing to do with the supposed lust he might feel…It had to do with proving a point to his brother and watching the evil cretin wallow in a puddle of his own self-righteousness!  
Sasuke skidded to a halt outside the perimeter of the shrine. He was good enough at what he did to avoid being detected…even by his brother. He leaped into a tree to get a better view, and from what he could tell there were three people down on the ground. Two being Ino and Shikamaru, and the third being the shark looking man that Itachi had traveled with before. …Sasuke's jaw clenched at the mere memory of what the man had witnessed that day when his brother had felt the need to beat the shit out of him and break his wrist.  
That really didn't matter now though. What mattered is the fact that a chunin and genin seemed to be holding one S-class criminal at bay, while the more dangerous one was nowhere to be found.  
Such a realization sent a bad feeling down his spine. If Itachi was missing, then there was a damn good reason for it. His brother left nothing to chance…his every move was thought out perfectly. So if he was missing, then that meant that they were all in for a lot of trouble.  
Even as he was thinking that a kunai came whizzing through the air, slicing through his spikes and pinning a lock to the tree he was resting in. Sasuke smirked…he knew his brother so well. Turning his head, he followed the trajectory and saw with no surprise the elder Uchiha standing by a side entrance to the shrine.  
Sasuke's heart skipped a beat when purplish black fingernails rose up to the rim of his cape, pulling it down to reveal the gorgeous face it seemed like he had just been kissing. Obviously seeing the younger's starstruck reaction, Itachi smirked, motioning towards the entrance and then walking back inside.  
Shaking his head, Sasuke let a scowl settle on his face as he jumped discretely off the tree. He couldn't believe he had let himself react that way! He'd be pissed, really he would, but he knew a way to get Itachi back for that and so much more…He would relish in having his brother on his knees begging for his forgiveness. …If he had that, then well his one little slip up wouldn't be so bad. With that thought in mind he headed through the entrance, letting the lingering scent of dried blood be his guide.  
His body was trembling in anticipation as he walked down the dark hallways, trying to block out the splatters of blood lining the wall. He had seen such things so much in his memory, that the site was beginning to affect him less and less. He knew Itachi was soulless, but it seemed that every time his brother did something like this it made yet another part of him that had once been innocent die. How sad was that? Every time Itachi killed, it killed another part of him to think that his once dear and beloved aniki could be so evil…and he could still want him so much.  
“So nice of you to stop by.” That ice cold voice made him pause, and he glanced up, coming face to face with the murderer of his clan, who happened to be twirling a blood stained scroll around in his fingers.  
Sharingan flooded his eyes as he caught site of the item his comrades had come to retrieve. “What is it for?” He asked with a hiss, knowing that if the Akatsuki wanted it that whatever jutsu lay inside it had to be one of immense power.  
Reaching into his robes, Itachi grabbed out a kunai. Automatically thinking that it was going to be chucked at his face, Sasuke got into a defensive position, which made Itachi scoff. “If you want that information, otouto…” the elder said plainly, wrapping the end of the scroll around the kunai, “then you'll have to get by me first,” he finished. He then threw the kunai directly behind him so that it stuck perfectly into the juncture between the wall and ceiling…the scroll left hanging lifelessly from the weapon.  
“Fucker,” Sasuke couldn't help but mumble to himself, reaching into his sack at the same time to wrap his hands around four shuriken. Giving a battle cry, he released the weapons, all the while charging the Akatsuki, knowing that he would be able to dodge the throwing stars easily.  
Jumping up, Sasuke tried to land a kick to Itachi's chest while he was busy dodging the shuriken, but sadly he once again failed to comprehend just how fast Itachi was. The Uchiha dodged each and every one of the weapons in the blink of an eye, and had plenty of time to grab the leg coming at him, twisting it around painfully and sending the owner spiraling into the ground.  
Sasuke groaned in pain as his head hit the ground. That move had been a mistake, because now Itachi was above him…He had to somehow find a way to get the high ground back. Though strangely enough he wasn't afraid for his life. No, it seemed Itachi was interested in quite different things whenever they met…and he had a feeling that this time wasn't going to be any different. No, he wanted it to turn out that way…and by the way his brother was just toying with him he knew that he did, too.  
Lifting himself to his hands and knees, Sasuke made sure to keep his head down. He knew there was no way he could look at Itachi while he was saying it. “Aniki…Do you wanna play a game with me?” He couldn't help but blush. “One of our old favorites?”  
Itachi was still above him, and Sasuke didn't blame him…that really had come out of nowhere. Though it did allow him to get to his feet without the bastard kicking him back down again, which he had no doubt would have happened otherwise. Beating the shit out of him seemed to be one of his niisan's favorite pastimes…well either that or getting off on him.  
Putting on the most innocent face possible, Sasuke let the red fade from his eyes as he turned to Itachi…slightly biting his bottom lip as he did. “Whattaya say, niisan…” He twisted his hands together in front of him as he slightly tilted his head to the side. “You wanna play with me?”  
Taking a deep breath, the boy walked closer, noticing the slightly amused glint that seemed to be reflected in Itachi's eyes. “You remember it…don't you, niisan?” He took another step. “I played it with you that one day out in the meadow…the same day you killed Shisui.”  
He bit back the smile that threatened to come to his face when he actually saw Itachi's eyes narrow a degree. …So he did remember. “…I forget, how did it go again?” He stepped even closer. “Open your mouth…” He paused, turning his head to the side and feigning ignorance. They called him an ice prince, but he could act cute and innocent when he wanted to…and Itachi seemed to be eating his act up.  
They stood there in silence for what seemed an eternity before Itachi slowly mumbled, “Close your eyes.”  
That did cause Sasuke to smile. Walking the rest of the way forward he didn't hesitate in grabbing the back of Itachi's neck and breathlessly finishing with, “And I'll give you a big surprise,” before crashing their mouths together in a kiss.  
It didn't take long for Itachi's hand to fist into his black spikes, pulling him all the more closer with a tug. Sasuke gasped at the semi abusive treatment, which allowed the elder to slip a tongue into his mouth, massaging his silky appendage with his own in the same way he had all those years ago.  
“Itachi…” Sasuke moaned into the kiss, hardly noticing as their lips continued to knead that he was being pressed further and further back towards the wall. In fact, even when his back hit the hard barrier, he barely felt it…No, it seemed all he could really feel were Itachi's lips on his.  
So it really wasn't all that surprising when he wasn't the one to pull away, but it was the elder of their clan. Itachi was looking at him with that same unreadable expression, and for once Sasuke wished that his brother wasn't a lifeless killing doll…He really wanted to see half the emotion in those eyes that he knew were reflected in his own.  
Itachi reached out, trailing the backside of his hand delicately down the younger's cheek, and being too much of whore to resist, Sasuke leaned into the touch. “I didn't think you remembered that day…or rather I would have thought you would have blocked it out,” the Akatsuki said with a smirk, obviously trying to goad his brother into a reaction…it wouldn't work.  
The bastard may think he knew everything about him, but Sasuke was quickly learning that he knew quite a few things about Itachi as well. “How could I?...It was our first kiss after all.” The younger smirked. “I'd like to say you were my first over all, but then you didn't get that pleasure.”  
Well that did it, Itachi's eyes flooded red as the hand wrapped around his waist tightened to an almost unbearable level. He knew this would happen, Itachi never did do well with sharing. Even when they were younger, he had always hit him whenever he would borrow one of his toys. …And to borrow his almost-lover, well that was unforgivable.  
Sasuke let out his laughter, letting it reverberate off the lifeless walls, making it seem all the more biting in the dark. He saw red eyes narrow, and couldn't keep the smirk of triumph off of his face. “Relax, niisan…you were my first.” The boy leaned forward, embracing the elder and letting his lips settle against the shell of his ear. “You were the only one to touch me in such a way that corrupted my very soul.”  
The hold on his hip lessoned, and a hand came up to cup his chin, tilting it upwards so that their eyes met. “As it should be,” Itachi stated, before once again connecting their mouths in a heated kiss.  
As Itachi distracted him with his lips, his hands were busy elsewhere. Warm fingers tantalizingly snuck up Sasuke's shirt, teasing at the smooth expanse of skin it found, and as those hands traveled north, Sasuke could feel a definite tightening down south  
Continuing to torture him slowly, Itachi fingers reached a perked nipple, twirling the pink stub with his thumb before pinching it. Sasuke couldn't help but scowl at the way that action caused a cocky smirk to come onto the sadistic bastard's face when he heard the sharp gasp escape his throat.  
Though that gasp was such a tiny thing compared to the throaty moan that left his throat when Itachi's hips came forward, grinding their obvious arousals together in an almost teasing way.  
That caused Itachi's lips to leave his, as he pulled back with an amused glint in his eyes. “My, my, otouto…what happened to pretending you didn't want this?”  
Narrowing his eyes, Sasuke reached back behind him to support himself against the beam on the wall, and after he had a good hold, brought his legs to wrap around the other's waist, pulling him closer so that their erections once more grinded together. “Because you know I want this…so why bother pretending?”  
That seemed to be all Itachi wanted to hear, because he was once more on him, attacking every piece of skin he could find along his neck as Sasuke used his newfound leverage to move up and down, continuously creating the friction between their thighs that he so desperately craved.  
With every swipe of tongue Itachi made over his heated flesh, Sasuke could feel his body temperature rise higher and higher…he wouldn't be surprised if soon he just caught on fire. He was vaguely aware of how bad he was moaning, like a whore, when his aniki sank lower, raising his shirt up to lick at the vast amount of skin shown to him on his chest and stomach.  
Though once Itachi swirled around his bellybutton, Sasuke remembered just why he had come here.  
“He didn't, you know.” He felt his brother pause, and was glad for the lack of distraction. It really did seem Itachi could make him lose his mind with just one heated kiss. “Shisui never did what you thought he did.”  
Sasuke wasn't the least bit surprised when Itachi grabbed the back of his thighs, unwrapped the legs from around him, and set him down on the floor so that he could get a good view of his face.  
The Akatsuki didn't say anything for the longest time, letting his deadly silence do most of the talking for him, but after an intense staring match that Sasuke finally looked away from…he opened his mouth once again.  
“…Don't,” was all he said, and yet the one word told the younger shinobi so very very much.  
“Don't what?” Sasuke asked, not being able to keep the snide tone from his voice. “Don't tell you the truth? What's the matter, aniki…feeling guilty?” Itachi's eyes narrowed even further and Sasuke knew he had won in this little game of theirs…though there really was nothing like over kill, and the shinobi had a question on his mind that just begged to be answered. “Tell me, niisan. Did you kill Shisui to get the Mangekyo…” He paused, letting a half smirk come to his face. “Or did you kill him because you thought he touched me?”  
He let a sadistic smirk cover his face when he saw Itachi's nails dig deep into his palms, and that smirk only grew when he watched the little droplets of blood fall unnoticed onto the floor. “What's the matter, aniki? I thought you just killed Shisui for power.” He reached out, wiping a stray hair from his brother's face. “Isn't that the same reason you also killed our mother and father? Isn't that the same reason you killed our entire clan?”  
Sasuke was really starting to feel good about how far he had seemed to knock his brother down, but any good feeling that was ever in his heart faded when he watched the black commas in Itachi's eyes start to swirl, coming together to form what looked like a windmill…the Mangekyo Sharingan.  
Without another thought Sasuke shut his eyes, praying to whoever might be listening that he hadn't made his brother mad enough that he used Tsukuyomi on him. He didn't want to go back there again! He didn't want to go to that world of black and red that showed him nothing but death.  
“Itachi, please...” Sasuke pleaded, not above begging when it came to this. He didn't want to smell the blood…he didn't want to hear his sobs for one of the only people he had ever cared about to spare his life.  
A shiver traveled down his spine when he felt hands slip underneath his shirt, stroking his bare skin and causing his still closed eyes to roll back in pleasure…though he would never say he liked the feeling when combined with the fear that Itachi would mind torture him at any moment.  
“Tell me, otouto, where did that cockiness from just a moment ago disappear to?” Itachi taunted, his warm breath tickling the younger's earlobe. “Why is it now that your whole body is trembling… Could it be fear?”  
Sasuke never said the word, trying to clench his jaw and stop his limbs from shaking. He shouldn't have let himself get so bold…he should have known Itachi would react like this! He couldn't go back there…he couldn't!  
“To think my presence causes the same reaction in the hearts of so many others… Isn't that power intoxicating?” Sasuke cried out when Itachi grabbed at his crotch, slowly kneading the flesh so that blood rushed down to his lower anatomy. “Wouldn't it get you off to know that you can cause anyone you meet to tremble at the sight of you?”  
The younger Uchiha's trembling only increased, though this time it was for completely different reasons. Itachi's treacherous hand undid the clasp to his shorts, unzipping them and letting them fall unnoticed to the floor so that he now only stood there in boxers with his increasingly growing erection tented for all to see.  
“I wouldn't be bragging about such a fact, bastard… Only you would be twisted enough to get off on the fears of others.” Itachi gave a cold laugh, letting his hand trail up the boy's inner thigh, teasingly avoiding the area Sasuke craved for him to touch.  
“Perhaps…But then again I'm not the one who gets a hard on being touched by their brother…so tell me, otouto, who's really the twisted one here?” Sasuke winced at the assumption. The worst part of all was that Itachi was absolutely right. The Konoha shinobi let a groan escape his throat when Itachi's fingers traveled to the tip of his barely restrained erection, slightly flicking the tip and causing stars to dance in front of his vision. “I'd tell you to the look at just how twisted you've become, but then again you're still too terrified to even open your eyes.” The Akatsuki leaned in, letting his breath reverberate off the younger's lips. “Your weakness disgusts me.”  
“I hate you…” Sasuke managed to moan out as Itachi's hand played at the waistband of his pants before slipping inside and grabbing at his heated flesh. He let his head loll back against the wall as Itachi gave him his greatest sin.  
Burning hot kisses were placed on his neck as Itachi nipped at every bit of flesh he could get his teeth on while simultaneously stroking the younger to the point where Sasuke was sure he would lose his mind.  
Though his was brought out of his haze by the high-pitched scream that reverberated through the walls. His eyes did snap open then, catching sight of the Mangekyo staring lustfully back at him.  
“Ino!” Sasuke cried, pushing Itachi away from him to go check on the two shinobi he had left to fend for themselves against the other Akatsuki member. He didn't get very far away from the wall though. Two hands suddenly connected with his chest, pushing him roughly back.  
The back of his head collided with the wall, making his head swim for a moment so that he could do little to resist when Itachi grabbed both of his hands, forcing them above his head as he crashed their lips together once again.  
Itachi's lips harshly kneaded into his own, forcing him into a somewhat painful kiss that Sasuke tried to hesitantly respond to. He found he was liking this aggressive side of Itachi, and he actually moaned into the lip lock when he opened his mouth, only to have the elder slightly bite down on his tongue, so that blood commingled with their own tastes.  
His fear for Ino and Shikamaru's safety was quickly forgotten when his niisan pulled away, taking off his cloak and laying it on the ground before grabbing the back of Sasuke's thighs and hosting him up so that his legs wrapped around his brother's waist.  
His eyes shut once again as their lips found each other's when Itachi laid them both upon the cloak. Even if his brother wasn't using the jutsu on him, he still hated to look into those eyes…They were evil, and at times like these he liked to lie to himself and pretend that Itachi was anything but.  
The Akatsuki's kisses left his lips to travel down his neck, and Sasuke gave a grunt of displeasure when the elder's hands came to the neckline of his shirt, ripping it apart without even a second thought. “Bastard!” Sasuke grumbled. Why was it that every time he was around Itachi the asshole had to ruin all of his clothes? Did he even think to realize how that looked to people who saw him afterwards?!  
His worries were soon forgotten, however, when Itachi bit down on a nipple, making a surge of pleasure travel down his spine, shooting straight towards the aching hard-on between his legs.  
Sasuke bent his legs at the knee, reaching down to fist a hand in silky black hair, pulling it taught against the owner's scalp as his boxers were removed by Itachi, using only his teeth. The very sight of the Akatsuki slipping his boxers down past his knees to pool at his ankles was erotic enough to make his cock twitch, spilling some precum down the side in his excitement.  
Itachi seemed pleased by this reaction, because a smirk came to his face as he ran a hand tantalizingly down his body. “I want you to look in my eyes,” the elder Uchiha commanded. “If you can do such a simple task then I'll return the favor from the other day.”  
A blush covered his face as he remembered just what that favor was. He could still feel Itachi's length sliding in and out of the wetness of his mouth…He could still taste the lingering essence on his lips….and gods how he wanted to feel Itachi do the same to him.  
Steadying his breath, Sasuke picked himself up so that he was leaning against his elbows, and with a feeling of dread about what was to come, he looked down into Itachi's windmill like eyes… how he hated those eyes.  
Though he kept his eyes on Itachi's, praying that he didn't use Tsukuyomi. A half smirk came to the murderer's face, as he leaned down letting his tongue snake out to give one sultry lick to his tip. “Well, you certainly are eager for this…yet I can still see the fear reflected in your eyes. Though I suppose my eyes aren't near as threatening when there is a possibility of pleasure, are they now?”  
“Fucker…” Sasuke mumbled dejectedly, knowing Itachi was absolutely right. “Just do it.” He pushed his pride to the side, as he always did with his brother. There was no point trying to keep pride around him, because he would just strip it from you regardless of the fight you put up.  
Seemingly satisfied with this, Itachi leaned down once again, placing the tip in between his lips and slightly sucking. That of course caused Sasuke to lose it. While still keeping himself supported by his elbows, he let his head fall back in a moan at the sensuous feeling that came from such a thing.  
Though his position didn't last for long, because Itachi reached out with one hand, tugging his spikes so that Sasuke's head snapped back up. “Watch…I want you to watch what you're allowing me to do to you.”  
That was probably the most erotic thing Itachi had ever asked of him, and he bit back his fear of the Mangekyo Sharingan in favor of watching that hot sultry tongue once more snake out, licking the underside of his cock, before wrapping around the tip.  
Sasuke's onyx eyes clouded over in lust as his senses went on overload just watching those lips cover his tip, before dipping lower and lower, finally encasing his entire length in wet heat.  
“Oh gods…niisan…Uh!” Sasuke moaned when those lips came back up, only to go back down the next moment. Itachi's eyes never left his, and the Uchiha picked himself up even more, determined to get a better look at the sexy spectacle while trying to control himself so that this moment would last…He wasn't doing very well on the latter.  
No, in fact, every time Itachi's came back up and then back down, Sasuke could feel his control slipping more and more. As a matter of fact he could feel the warmth bubbling in his stomach, and knew it wouldn't be long before he released…well that is until something else distracted him.  
He couldn't help but give a cry in both surprise and pain when he felt something penetrate his entrance, and with shock he looked down to see that Itachi had used one finger to enter him.  
Panting to try to get used to the feeling, his hand clenched around the hair in his fist, his body on overload at the amount of pleasure that was coursing through his veins. That pleasure only increased when Itachi added another finger…the same finger he wore his Akatsuki ring on.  
This time Sasuke cried out in pain as the foreign metal added extra girth to stretch him, rubbing the cold against his insides. It was almost unbearable, and the feeling only seemed to increase when Itachi started to slowly thrust in and out.  
The Akatsuki timed his thrusts with how fast his mouth was moving, and soon they were in a steady rhythm. Though Sasuke wanted it to be anything but…especially when Itachi's ring ghosted against something inside of him that made him see white!  
“Ah…It feels…Uh!” He couldn't make coherent sentences anymore, and he watched Itachi's eyebrow raise at the reaction, before thrusting his fingers back in again, rubbing his ring up against the bundle of nerves inside of him that made him want to lose his mind.  
It was all too much! He couldn't take this anymore! He had never felt so close to losing it just by the amount of pleasure he was receiving, and he really thought that if Itachi didn't stop soon he really would go crazy. The elder's speed increased, holding Sasuke's chin tightly in his hand to make sure he was watching the whole ordeal.  
He was enjoying this…the bastard. All thoughts left the younger's head as Itachi thrust roughly in, curling around his ring so that it scraped up against his prostate, and he couldn't take it anymore…it was just too much He screamed, shooting his essence into the older Uchiha's awaiting mouth as he came.  
Itachi continued to suck, milking every last spasm from his body. Sasuke tried to steady his breathing as his length slowly left the other's mouth. Still supported by his elbows, he couldn't help but lean into the Akatsuki as he crawled up his body to connect their mouths in a kiss.  
Sasuke moaned as their lips connected, wrapping his arms around Itachi's neck as the elder let the essence he had just collected disperse evenly between their mouths. The spiky haired Uchiha continued to knead their mouths together as they snowballed, not caring about the stray traces of cum that slipped from their lips.  
They finally broke away, and when they did Sasuke was smiling lazily. He looked into Itachi's Mangekyo eyes, for once not fearing them. Though his elated feeling didn't last very long, for as he was looking into his brother's eyes, he saw behind him the shark-like creature, Kisame, standing there, looking on in amusement from the entrance.  
Seeing the terrified look in the exhausted Uchiha's face, Itachi smirked, before reaching out to wipe the sweaty bangs from the younger's face. “You're early,” he said coldly, not looking at his comrade just yet and instead concentrating on his little brother.  
Kisame gave a laugh. “Yeah? Well I didn't realize it would take so long for you to…err…distract him,” the blue-skinned man said with amusement. “Besides…I got what we were after.” That said the Akatsuki member held up an old dusty scroll, and in seeing it, Sasuke's eyes narrowed to slits.  
Itachi had used him…He had done those things just to distract him from the real scroll! And like an idiot, he had fallen for it! “You Ba-Mmmppff!” was all Sasuke got out as Itachi's lips on his interrupted him mid rant.  
“Don't look so angry, otouto. After all you got what you wanted…didn't you?” With that said Itachi sat up, and blushing, Sasuke pulled the cloak he had left him on around him to conserve some of his dignity…which seeing as how Kisame had found him wasn't very much.  
“What about the others?” Itachi asked, obviously referring to Ino and Shikamaru. Sasuke let the guilt and shame bubble inside of him to think that he had done nothing to help them….No, instead he had allowed himself to play right into Itachi's hands…again.  
Giving a sadistic grin, Kisame reached around the doorway, grabbing onto two shirt collars and tossing the unconscious Konoha shinobis in front of him like they were nothing but rag dolls.  
“Uh…” he heard Shikamaru moan, clearly waking up. Sasuke's eyes widened in fear at just the prospect. He couldn't allow him to see him this way! He couldn't allow anyone to see the pathetic wretch Itachi had made him!  
Though he couldn't get his body to move, not even when Shikamaru shakily pushed his body up so that he was weakly supporting himself on his arms. “Sasuke?” he asked, barely awake. “What are you…” Feeling nothing but absolute shame as Shikamaru took in the sight, he couldn't help but pull the cloak even tighter around him.  
He turned a glare to his brother, feeling nothing but hatred seeping out of his very soul. “Filthy... Disgusting...”he spat. He never even imagined Itachi would do something like this, and that was what hurt the most. The fact that he had let himself give some hope to the one person that had stolen all his hope in the past.  
Itachi said nothing as he walked over to where Shikamaru was shakily trying to push himself to his feet, obviously sporting a few broken ribs, not to mention a wound bleeding at his temple. As if he weighed nothing, the Uchiha lifted the chunin from the ground, bringing him up to face his eyes that still held the Mangekyo.  
Sasuke's eyes widened…he wouldn't. “Itachi, no!” the boy once again pleaded, though this time for someone else's sake and not his own. Even if Shikamaru had seen him in such a vulnerable and disgraceful moment, he wouldn't wish that fate on anyone.  
Though it seemed Itachi was out of mercy, for as his windmill eyes began to swirl a scream of absolute suffering tore through Shikamaru's throat. Feeling pathetic, Sasuke tightened his hold on the cloak around him, knowing there was nothing he could do for the shinobi. Shikamaru's body thrashed in his brother's hold as his throat tore from his cries of anguish…God only knew what the bastard was doing to him.  
“Stop it!” he yelled. “Itachi, let him go!” Scoffing, his brother dropped the body to the ground, and Sasuke noticed how Shikamaru slipped immediately back into unconsciousness.  
Immediately crawling to Shikamaru's side, Sasuke checked his vitals, and gave a sigh in relief to find him still breathing. Though that didn't make it any better. Letting the Sharingan flood his eyes, he turned furious eyes up towards the two Akatsuki. “Why!?” he growled.  
“I was answering your question from before.” Sasuke's fury somewhat faded, as he dared a glance into Itachi's eyes, which had faded back to their normal Sharingan. “Now you know exactly why I killed Shisui.”  
Whatever retort he might have had died in his throat the moment he heard that, and all he could do was stare glassy-eyed in the distance. Itachi had done that to Shikamaru, because of the stupid comment he had made to try to one-up his brother from before about Shisui…This was his fault. This was all his fault! He glanced lifelessly up to where the Akatsuki were standing, but they had disappeared. Sasuke shook his head slowly in disbelief as he glanced around to survey the damage. His clothes lay scattered around the blood spattered room as Ino and Shikamaru still lay unconscious, while the fake scroll meant to divert him from Kisame flapped from the wind entering the shrine from the open door. Itachi had done all this, and yet…somehow…it was all his fault. In what way would he ever explain this to everyone when he got them home?  
,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.


	5. Just This Once

The Never Played Symphonies

Chapter 5 Just This Once

 

“Ssssaaaassssuuukkkkkeeee!” Naruto whined, and honestly the Uchiha was impressed with his stamina on how long he could hold out on the high-pitched squeal. Though he supposed that the blond idiot had been practicing such a thing for many years now, and so he had become an expert…that of course didn't make it any less annoying.

“Naruto shut the hell up…for the last time no!” He refused…He absolutely refused. He could not walk into that hospital and see that look of disgust and betrayal in Shikamaru's eyes, knowing he had been the one to cause it all.

His friend had been hassling him for what felt like the entire day. First it was questions about what had happened at the shrine, and those questions had soon turned into requests for him to accompany him while visiting the injured chunin in the hospital.

He didn't even want to think about that day, let alone have to visit a living reminder of it. …Not that his soiled pants and ripped shirt weren't enough of those already. There also was of course his brother's Akatsuki cloak and the scroll he had recovered from the roof hidden in the trunk under his bed to also attest to just what had gone on in that temple.

Honestly, Sasuke couldn't say what was more disturbing….the fact that he had kept the cloak, or the fact that he had slept with the cloak the night before and let the familiar scent of Itachi lull him into a peaceful dreamless sleep. As for the scroll…well that was just yet another way for the bastard to mock him. For when he had unrolled it the slip of paper had said one thing, and one thing only.

`Foolish Otouto, next time I will make you mine'

Stupid haughty bastard. He had obviously known that something like that would happen even before Sasuke had shown up. He had just assumed he would be there…hell he had assumed everything! And the saddest part was, Sasuke had gone along with the bastard's plan without a hitch.

He had let Itachi do whatever he wanted, and not only that but he hadn't lifted a finger to help Ino and Shikamaru when they were obviously in trouble. No, he had been much too busy at the time getting finger fucked by that presumptuous bastard to ever do such a thing.

“Come on…You need to go see Shikamaru. If it was my brother's fault that this happened, assuming I had a brother…or any family at all…I would so go see him and apologize in my sibling's place.” Naruto finished, not at all realizing the implications of what he had just said.

Blowing a proverbial gasket, Sasuke grabbed onto Naruto's black collar of his t-shirt, slamming him up against the wall of the ramen shop where he was bothering him and holding him up in the same way Itachi had when he had mocked him a few months ago. “Never tell me to apologize for that murdering fuck again!” His grip tightened. “Should I apologize to my family that he slaughtered as well? Should I make it all go away so that his conscience can be clear!”

“Itachi apologizes for nothing!...and I will not do so in his place.” He growled. “I refuse to abolish his sins.” He remember those warm hands on his skin…and that mouth, oh gods that mouth. No, he refused to apologize for any of his brother's sins.

“I'm sorry Sasuke…I forgot how much it hurts to talk about him.” The sad thing was is that it didn't hurt as much anymore…as a matter of fact when he thought of Itachi he tended to get a somewhat warm feeling deep in the pit of his stomach, which if he lied to himself he could still convince his brain was hatred.

His grip tightened on Naruto's collar, hating the thoughts traveling through his brain. “Yes, well I can see how it is you are able to forget, but I can never…He is the reason for my very breath in the morning…I can never forget his sins.”

Yes, Itachi was the reason for his very breath, yet lately that reason had twisted into something much more complicated than revenge. Not thinking, he lowered his face forward into Naruto's shoulder, just then realizing how close they were.

Without letting Naruto figure out their proximity, Sasuke backed away, giving a sigh of defeat at the whole situation. “It doesn't matter anyways…and yes I will go see Shikamaru with you.” It was the least he could do after mocking Itachi to the point where he had used tsukuyomi on him.

“Really?” The blond asked skeptically, obviously not being able to believe his ears when he heard Sasuke agree so easily to something. “…Okay! But try not to be brooding the entire time you're there. It does get old after a while you know!”

Sasuke raised an eyebrow, looking at him boredly. “Do you not want me to go then?”

“No!” Naruto shot back almost instantly. “… I want you to go! It's just that I don't want you to be brooding the whole time you're there, is that so hard to understand?! Annnnnnd, you have to promise to go into Shikamaru's actual room Sasuke-teme! YOU CAN'T WAIT IN THE HALLWAY!” The moron looked at him with an accusing glare and Sasuke fought the urge to roll his eyes. How the hell was the blonde always able to do that? Now he had to actually see Shikamaru.

Sasuke watched as Naruto eyed him nervously, and whilst he usually might have ignored him, this time the blue-eyed moron had managed to spike up his curiosity. “What is it, dobe?” He asked, managing to sound uninterested at the same time.

Naruto's gaze traveled and rested on his two feet before he managed to answer. “I just… I never thought you'd want to come with me, is all.” The dobe stuck his lip out in a half-pout, and Sasuke felt his heart squirm a bit in his chest. …No one should be allowed to make such faces.

He gave a half growl. “Despite what you might think, even hanging out with a dobe like isn't the worst way I can think to spend the time.” He watched as Naruto's bright blue eyes immediately swelled with pride and he groaned at just the thought. Great, now he was fueling the stupid loser's ego. If that huge grin on the blond's face was anything to go by, then he would have to say he had filled it to the brim.

“Well I'm glad you think so highly of me Sasuke…but I still think you're a pretty big bastard.” He said haughtily, spinning on his heel and starting to walk towards the hospital, obviously expecting Sasuke to follow on his heel like an obedient dog. The Uchiha made a mental not right then to never pay Naruto any type of compliment again. He shuddered to think if such a big headed moron like him became Hokage…the power would probably immediately go to his head until everyone in the village was bending to his every need, which knowing him would probably be to fetch lots and lots of ramen.

He watched Naruto's quickly retreating back, and placing his hands in his gray pant pockets he slowly followed him towards the hospital. In truth, he really wanted to know how much Shikamaru knew. He was aware of how Itachi could fuck with your mind, but then again he was also aware of when their eyes had met and the chunin had taken in the entire scene of him sprawled out in only an Akatsuki cloak before his eyes.

Naruto placed his arms behind his head as he walked, staring up into the sky and whistling merrily. Sasuke wished he had that, but he could never whistle merrily. His mind was riddled with guilt and accusations to just what he had become. Though, to be honest, he didn't think he would be whistling even if he weren't weighted down with his sins.

“So…” The dobe started. “Just because you now realized how utterly cool and awesome I am that doesn't mean that you get to start trying to be like me…no matter how utterly irresistible it might be.”

Sasuke shook his head at the statement…the bad thing was the ego-driven brat was probably totally serious. Though he couldn't say that this light hearted conversation wasn't improving his mood, because after all the dark and depressing thoughts he had been having lately anything could spark the little bit of happiness in him that had recently all but diminished.

“…I'll keep that in mind.” He mumbled quietly, kicking at the dirt on his shoes as they reached the hospital. He had no doubt in his mind that if Shikamaru didn't know all there was to know now, him showing up to check on him might provide that one final push in his mind to make him connect all the pieces, and yet he still needed to know.

The smell of antiseptic stung his nose as they walked down the white-washed halls. He always did hate hospitals…it was part of the reason he always had the tendency to sneak out of them whenever he was admitted.

They had made him stay in a hospital after the massacre. As a matter of fact even after his wounds were non-existent they had still made him stay. Honestly, Sasuke was sure they just didn't know what to do with him. But he didn't need their pity. Everyone thought he was a charity case, and that was another he couldn't stand.

Ino had been in the hospital for less than a day due to the bump on the head his brother's bastard partner Kisame had given her when he had smashed her head into the side of the building. He hadn't gone to visit her, and the kicker was after she was out she came to visit him. ….If only she knew what was going on why the shark like bastard was turning her brain to hamburger…she might not be that big of a fan.

After winding around numerous corners they finally reached Shikamaru's room. Honestly, Sasuke barely noticed. He had been working so hard to tune out the continuous chatter that spilled out of Naruto's throat that he had stopped paying attention to anything around him. Though, he was reminded of where he was when he ran face first into Chouji and bounced almost ball like off of his round stomach.

“I told you where to go right, didn't I?” Were the first words out of the food-loving ninja's mouth. He was chomping down on a candybar from the cafeteria, and looked rather guilty as he kept glancing from Sasuke to where Shikamaru laid in the bed beyond the door.

“Yes.” Sasuke answered matter-of-factly, not sure what this question had to do with anything, though knowing his luck he had probably walked himself into another trap.

“Then how come it took you so long to get there?...How come you couldn't do anything to help them?” Sure enough he was right…the world hated him.

“I…” He started, and could feel both Naruto's and Chouji's gaze on him, and yet his mind had came up with so many lies nowadays that he just couldn't seem to form a decent one.

“He did get there.” Well it seemed he didn't have to, after swallowing away his nervousness about what that voice popping up could mean, Sasuke turned towards the hospital room where Shikamaru was now sitting up in bed. “Sasuke was otherwise engaged with the other Akatsuki member at the time.”

Otherwise engaged? Sasuke's eyes met the chunin's deep chocolate ones and he knew in that instant that the brilliant strategist had already put together all the pieces of the puzzle.

“Sasuke you fought Itachi again?...I thought you just got there in time to get them help?” Naruto asked innocently, still thinking that his friend was a decent human being.

“I…” Not again…why the hell did his brain choose this time to turn retarded? He opened his mouth again, but no words came out. His tongue felt big and swelled in his mouth, making lying to his friend's face nearly impossible.

Instead of responding he simply shook his head, turning around and beginning to head back the other way before he could make an even bigger fool of himself, sadly the bed bound shinobi would never give him the chance.

“Yes, he fought with him. It seems that Itachi Uchiha had a trap all set up for Sasuke so that he could not come to our aid.” Sasuke paused mid-step. How? Why?

Turning around, he stared at Shikamaru in shock, and was taken even more by how the chunin was still giving him that same lazy expression that he always wore after lying to cover his ass.

“That bastard…I swear every time I hear more about him I just want to get my own hands on him and ring his neck!” Naruto exclaimed excitedly like he did whenever he was just itching for a fight, and for some reason that comment got Sasuke to send the blond a glare.

Though he soon wiped that glare off of his face when he realized he had just glared at Naruto for talking bad about his murderous traitor of a brother. …He really was starting to lose it.

Walking into the hospital room, he hovered over Shikamaru's bed, noticing that not even a single bandage marred his skin. Then again he really didn't think that the chunin was still in the hospital because of the physical attacks he had received from Kisame. No, he was sure that the injuries the boy still had you could not see.

“How long are you going to be in here Shikamaru?” Naruto asked, coming to sit in the chair by his bedside, having none of the formal awkwardness as Sasuke about being in the room.

“Well the med-nins say a couple more days, but I'm thinking that I might just bust out sooner. The food tastes like crap, and I just can't stand all these people coming in and bothering me…it's so troublesome.”

Naruto's chest puffed out in indignation. “Oh really!? Well I'm sorry I'm so troublesome…I just won't come visit you at all anymore!” The blond whined, sounding much too like a simpering girl for his own good.

Shikamaru slowly raised an eyebrow at the blond, obviously trying to see if such a fit was real…sadly it was. Honestly, Naruto sounded like a little crying bitch who got her feelings hurt by a boy she liked….maybe him and Sakura had been spending way too much time together since he had been gone.

Now that was a scary thought…Naruto turning into Sakura. Did that mean that he would turn all scary stalker like and join his fan club too? Sasuke shuddered at the very thought, and had a horrible mental picture in his head of Naruto in his sexy-jutsu form trying to ask him out.

He shook his head to clear the horrible searing image from his mind and once again tried to focus on the conversation. “Eh…you're so loud.” Shikamaru stated, shifting in his bed. “How bout I just give you special permission to visit me?” The chunin asked, and Sasuke noticed a particular pinkish blush on the boy's face.

“Really!?” Naruto piped up excitedly, on the edge of his seat at the prospect that at least one person might want him around.

“If it will get you to be quiet…geez how's a person supposed to get rest around here?” He sighed, curling back against the pillow as he massaged his temple.

As for Naruto, at hearing that information he turned towards Sasuke, sticking out his tongue and blowing a raspberry. “You hear that Sasuke-teme…I'm liked better than you for once!”

“Congratulations.” The Uchiha muttered sarcastically. “Now you two can run away together and live happily ever after in your bliss…because it probably won't happen again.” He reached down, patting Naruto mockingly on the shoulder. “You should enjoy your blissful ignorance why it lasts.”

Both Shikamaru's and Naruto's faces lit up in a blush at that, and it was only after he was wondering why did he realize that he had added the part about them running away together. He probably shouldn't be making such comments, when the one person who could tear his life apart was the one being mocked.

Speaking of Shikamaru, a large rumble came from the shinobi, letting everyone in the room know the exact state of his stomach. “Are you hungry?” Naruto asked, embarrassment still lingering in his features.

The chunin shrugged, turning towards the window to stare out at the clouds. “Yeah…kinda.”

A rustling from behind him brought his attention back to Chouji, who was searching through all of his pockets, but only seemed to be coming up with different empty packages of the sweets he had devoured. “Sorry, I just ate my last candybar…these hospitals should really have a more sufficient food storage in them.”

Shikamaru gave a wave of dismissal. “Don't worry about it Chouji, I wasn't that hungry anyways.” As he was saying that his stomach gave another growl that actually sounded like `feed me' proving his lie false.

“My ass you're not hungry!” Naruto scolded, getting up from his hospital chair. “Chouji do you know where the cafeteria is?” The ninja nodded to the question. “Good…how bout we go get this lazy chunin some food, and maybe if he's properly fed he won't go down so easily in his next fight.” The kyuubi mocked, and yet Sasuke could hear the concern underlying his voice.

“Keh…” Shikamaru scoffed. “I told you that you didn't need to worry about it.” The chunin stated, the weight of his conviction about that statement not even close to strong.

“Don't be stupid…what are friends for if not to get each other food when the other is too lazy to get it for themselves.” Naruto joked, high pitched elated voice booming through the room. “And I know he's an ass, but Sasuke will keep you company in our absence...if you can call watching him stand in the corner and brood company.”

Sasuke shot the blond a glare, and in response the bastard had the audacity to shoot him a cheeky grin and actually ruffle his hair! Onyx eyes narrowed in a glare…he knew he should never have paid Naruto that earlier comment. That's what he got for being nice…well niceish. Not to mention the fact that the dumb dobe was now leaving him in the room was the one person that knew his secret…oh yes, he would definitely kill Naruto for this later.

Chouji and Naruto left down the hall, leaving the room in an unbearable silence that was worse to him than nails on a chalkboard ever could be. He could only guess the thoughts going through Shikamaru's head right now about him….He could only fathom what he thought about him.

The Uchiha shifted his weight, clearing his throat as he looked around the bland room in an attempt to avoid the chunin's gaze. He could have left, he knew that much, but like his voice he couldn't quite get his legs to work right. So there he stayed, wallowing in that awkward silence that told more than words ever could.

This was his torture. He rarely talked, but that didn't by any means make him like silence. As a matter of fact ignoring him is how Itachi had always won their battles when they were younger, because Sasuke would crack everytime, and sadly enough this time was no different.

“So…what exactly did he make you see?” He started, asking the one question he was more curious about then any other. What had his brother made him see in order to punish his otouto? Seeing as how eager Itachi was to prove his point, he could only imagine that it was something horrible. …His aniki had never been the most rational of people. Though he had probably proved that by slaughtering every single member of their clan.

Shikamaru once more glanced out the window, the clear sky seeming to bring him some peace. “I don't want to talk about it.” He replied quietly, obviously recalling the experience. Itachi had obviously went all out in his mental torture this time around, scarring yet another person for life.

“I understand.” Sasuke tried to put delicately, hoping that Shikamaru didn't know it was his fault it had happened. Itachi had a tendency to bring out the very worst in every situation, and yet make it graceful…he had a feeling that this was no different.

“Amongst the days of torture he managed to leave you a quick message.” Sasuke's heart stopped in his chest at those words and his blood ran cold. …He didn't. …He wouldn't.

Sasuke didn't even try to hide his emotions as he turned wide-fearful eyes up towards the chunin. Shikamaru tilted his head to the side, reaching the underside of his hand up to crack his neck. “Well…something tells me you already know what it's about.”

The Uchiha opened his mouth to respond in the same cold and uncaring way he was known for, but no words came out. How could Itachi do this to him? His brain was running through every worst scenario he could think of, and by the end he was practically hyperventilating on the inside…and yet he still managed to keep up his mask.

“Shisui?” Sasuke shut his eyes as that treacherous name left Shikamaru's lips. “Does that name mean anything to you?”

Shaking his head he felt the same desolate feeling of despair he had been wallowing in for the past week settle back over him. “He was our cousin.” He replied to the question, his throat feeling tight and scratchy at the thought of just what that meant. “…he was special to us…especially to Itachi.” He had no reason why he was spilling all of this to a person he barely spoke to, and yet he couldn't stop the words from leaving his lips. “My brother drowned him in the river a few weeks before the massacre in order to get the power he used to murder our entire family.”

He had never told anyone about that, and yet he seemed to be losing it just enough to spill out some of his darkest secrets. Shikamaru made a noise in his throat at the information, turning back to look at him with that same bored expression.

“Yeah? That really sucks…” Well you had to hand it to him, not many people could take on that much information and reply only with a `that sucks' “Well the message was about him…now don't quote me on this, because I had other things going on at the time, but he mentioned something about this Shisui and that if he ever found out someone else touched what was his they'd be lucky to have the same fate that was bestowed upon him.”

His stomach churned at that, and suddenly he felt nauseous. Glancing around, he caught sight of the adjoining bathroom and rushed in, barely being able to make it to the toilet before he retched up his insides. Sasuke's heaves echoed off the wall, and in the backroom he heard Shikamaru's disgusted groan at just the prospect.

It didn't stop the sick feeling in his stomach though. Had Itachi really said that? Had he actually told Shikamaru that if he touched anyone else he'd kill them? His head was spinning, and he realized it might have something to do with the fact that he hadn't eaten in almost two days. There was nothing left in his stomach, which made the process even more painful as he continued to dry heave into the bowl.

Sasuke rested his head on the edge of the porcelain, letting the coolness of the toilet cool down his aching head. He felt sick, and not just in his body. “Well…I don't think that was necessary.” Shikamaru said from the other room. “That's just what I need…puke stinking up my already shitty hospital room. Well, I suppose if I needed a reason to sneak out of here, now I have one…how troublesome.”

“What are you going to do?” Sasuke croakily asked, throat now burning and sore from his heaving. Shikamaru held no loyalty to him, and if they were in opposite positions he had no doubt in his mind that he would have turned the ninja in.

He heard a sigh from behind him, and turned his head a little from the bowl to see Shikamaru out of bed and grabbing for a towel. “Well, I suppose that depends…” He said, all the while turning on the sink to wet the towel. “Was it forced?”

The Uchiha managed to bite back another wave of nausea that threatened to escape from his throat. Why such a question? Was it forced…well there was only one way to answer that no matter how shameful it might be. “No.” He said quietly, letting the shame take form in his stomach as he once more retched. Itachi might be a lot of things, but as far as he knew he was no rapist.

When he was done, Shikamaru handed him the wet rag to wipe his mouth on, continuing on with his questions. “Do you plan to betray Konoha?” Sasuke was a little surprised by that question, but when he thought about it the chunin hadn't made that big of a leap. Itachi was part of the enemy, and he was willingly sleeping with the enemy…well almost sleeping with him. No wonder Shikamaru had made chunin, he always saw ahead…he was like his brother in that sense.

Wiping his mouth, Sasuke sat up from the toilet bowl to stare seriously into Shikamaru's eyes. “Of course not. I would never join him…I hate him!” He said, with less bite than that statement normally got. Shikamaru seemed to realize this too, for he rose an eyebrow as he stared down at him in evaluation.

Finally after what seemed like an eternity of staring, Shikamaru shrugged and turned to slowly walk back to bed. “Then honestly I don't see how it's any of my business…it would take way too much work to try to explain this one to anybody anyways.” He shook his head, getting back under the blankets. “How troublesome…people are much too troublesome.”

Shikamaru had shrugged this entire situation off so nonchalantly, and yet Sasuke had never felt like hugging someone more in his life. He always thought it was sort of a waste for a shinobi to be so lazy, but he had to say now he was almost thankful because it was that laziness that saved his ass.

“Shikamaru we were only able to find a banana and a bag of dried apples…it seems Chouji has emptied their entire storage.” Oh shit…Sasuke heard Naruto's high pitched voice coming back into the room, and sat up real quick, trying to flush the evidence of just how stressed out he was down the bowl.

Sadly…as he turned to see Naruto looking at him in disgust he would have to say that he had failed. “Ew…God Sasuke can't you do that somewhere else!? The room stinks now!” Sasuke glared. “And now I'm going to get sick, and you know what I'll find you just so I can throw up in your lap!”

Sasuke's eyebrow twitched. “Well your concern for my welfare is just radiating off you in buckets!” Though he didn't need to worry about Naruto's lack of concern, because after Chouji walked in to join them, Kakashi followed.

“Are you sick?” His silver haired sensei asked, making eye contact with the Uchiha, and Sasuke knew it was going to be near impossible to lie to him.

“No.” He stated bluntly, not having to think of an excuse, and yet not telling the whole thing. He didn't want to have to deal with Kakashi's questions. He knew how clever his sensei could be, and he had no doubt in his mind that he had probably put everything together already. “I've got to go home.” He said, coldly brushing past the people in the room and making it in to the hall that still reeked of astringent.

He moved swiftly down the hall, actually almost reaching the door when a voice stopped him in his tracks. “Sasuke wait.” Kakashi demanded, and for some reason Sasuke felt his limbs listening to the request.

The Uchiha turned around, coming to face his teacher who had a look of concern of his features. “Are you ready to talk about it?”

His eyes narrowed, not liking how Kakashi had immediately jumped to the point. He thought at least he'd beat around the bush a little, try to get him comfortable with the conversation before he cut right to the stabbing question.

“Am I ready to talk about what?” He feigned ignorance, while at the same time  
adding a biting tone to his voice hinting for his sensei to drop it…he didn't.

“The reason why you're puking in the toilet…or how about the reason you've shut yourself in your apartment.” Kakashi walked forward, coming to stand in front of his student and using his superior height as a tool of intimidation. “Or perhaps we should discuss what's really wrong here…Tell me Sasuke what happened between you and your brother?”

A chilling quiet swept through the halls, leaving just the two of them staring intensely into the other's gaze. “I don't see how that's your problem.” Sasuke hissed, not at all liking the accusing tone Kakashi had used with him.

“When it starts affecting my teachings then it becomes my problem.” Kakashi stated calmly. “You're not acting yourself Sasuke, and I'm worried because the Hokage has requested a meeting with you, and I don't know how she'll react to seeing you in this condition.”

Sasuke's face darkened. As if he didn't have enough to deal with, now he had to meet with the Hokage…because that had gone so well last time they had tried it. “Does she want to meet now?” He asked testily, not wanting to be around Kakashi anymore than he had to, which was weird because usually Kakashi was one of the only people who he could stand to be around. Though he supposed it's much harder to be disgusted with yourself and have someone you like see it then it is to let someone you hate.

“Yes, that's actually why I came.” Sasuke waved his hand, cutting whatever else his sensei might have to say off.

“Fine. I'll get that over with.” He turned to walk, hearing Kakashi's practically silent pad of footsteps behind him. That's the last thing he needed. Tsunade had a way of digging in to your very soul, and he by no means wanted Kakashi to hear him slip up in anything he might say. Being more inclined to push him away, then to have his respected sensei think less of him, Sasuke paused in his steps. “You don't have to follow me. I'm a big boy, and I think I can get to the Hokage's office all by myself.”

Kakashi scoffed behind him, and Sasuke could practically see him shaking his head. “As you wish, but just know I am here if you ever need to talk.” So kind…always so kind, that's what hurt the most.

Sasuke scoffed loud enough so that Kakashi was sure to hear, before walking the rest of the way out of the hospital. If he really was going to go down this road with Itachi then it would be good to push everyone away…before they had the chance to find out and leave him  
,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

 

“Come again?” Was all Sasuke could utter as he let shock settle over him at what he had just been asked. Tsunade hadn't called him to her office to badger him with questions about what had happened between him and Itachi. No, as a matter of fact she had called him to give him a mission. A secret mission in which his life would be in imminent danger and he couldn't come back to Konoha for a very long time.

“The scroll that was stolen has a very ancient and forbidden jutsu within it, so forbidden that the only ones who knew what it was for are now dead thanks to the Akatsuki.” Sasuke scowled, still remembering the blood stained walls. Yet another life on his brother's hands.

He could only imagine what was on the scroll to get the Akatsuki involved, and he knew Konoha would do anything to get their secrets back. Even if that meant sending in a genin to retrieve it. “So you want me to get it back?” Sasuke asked, eyebrows furrowing in wonder. “And how is it you expect me to just waltz into the Akatsuki camp and get out alive?”

“You have to gain their trust…you have to become one of them.” Sasuke's mouth dropped open a little at that.

“You want me to join the Akatsuki!?” He asked in mild disbelief. After all he had always considered the Hokage to be somewhat of a smart person, and yet she had just sentenced him to death.

“It is the only way to get the information…” Sasuke interrupted her before she could continue.

“It's suicide is what it is!” As if he didn't have enough problems staying away from Itachi, now they wanted to throw him in his grasp.

 

“Sasuke, I realize it's a dangerous game we're going to be playing here, but it is absolutely necessary. I wouldn't ask something like this of you if I didn't think you were capable of doing it… Tell me Sasuke, are you saying you do not think you're good enough to do this?” Sasuke's eyes widened at his Hokage's audacity! The bitch was taunting him! “Well…You're right; perhaps I should send Naruto instead… They do want him, after all. It'd probably be much easier for him to get accepted…” He watched in complete and utter disbelief as Tsunade's face took on a look of serious contemplation. Like hell he was going to allow that idiot to be sent in his place! He didn't need to give Itachi another reason as to why he should give him all his attention!

“I'll be the one dealing with Itachi!” He stated out loud before he had time to think about just what he was saying.

Tsunade raised a finely sculpted eyebrow, eyeing him with interest. “I never mentioned anything about your brother, but then again I can see where he might come to your mind.”

Sasuke's eye twitched. …And just what the hell did she mean by that? “And just why exactly would that come to my mind?” Why was it that it seemed everybody knew just what had gone on between him and Itachi, and they were just taunting him about it?

He shook his head, trying to block out those thoughts. He was becoming more and more paranoid by the second. If this mission didn't kill him, then keeping this a secret would. He had no doubt in his mind that it was just another means Itachi had thought up to torture him.

“Well he is your brother, and as such would be your connection for joining the organization.” Oh. Sasuke shut his eyes in anger, feeling his fist tighten a little. He was going to slug that bastard in the cheek next time he saw him on principle alone just for making him so paranoid. The worst part was is that his paranoia was making people jump to more conclusions than they would have otherwise. A prime example of that was how Tsunade leaned forward and rested her chin on her hands, looking at him curiously. “Tell me Sasuke, why is it you get like this whenever somebody mentions you and your brother's relationship?”

“We don't have a relationship!” He shot back automatically, not being able to resist. Hadn't he just said he wasn't going to do this anymore? He snorted at his own stupidity…he would have to punch his brother twice.

“I meant the fact that you share the same blood of course.” The hokage said, trying to calm down the angered youth. “He is your way in, and as hard as it might be you will have to convince him to take him with you the next time he visits.”

Ignoring what she had said about the mission, ignoring all the impossibilities of the plan she had formed, he couldn't help but focus and the very last thing uttered from lips. “What do you mean by the next time he visits?” He asked in a hollow voice, staring mindlessly at the bottom of her desk.

“I don't want to pry into your personal life Sasuke, but I think we both know exactly what I mean.” She stated coolly, not letting any of the disgust he knew she might be feeling seep into her voice. It seemed he wasn't so paranoid after all. Well either that or that damn hokage was just too smart for her own good.

Wordlessly, Sasuke pushed himself out of the chair he had sat in, keeping his head down all the way towards the door. “I shall accept the mission. Consider us to be enemies from this point on…I shall only contact you when I have word of what lies within the scroll.” He slid open the door, saying one last farewell before he departed. “Good-bye Hokage. I hope to one day see you again.”

He made a move to leave, but Tsunade's voice stopped him in his tracks. “Sasuke, you realize Naruto will never accept this?” She said, obviously knowing what the hot-tempered blond's reaction was going to be.

“I know…I'll take care of Naruto.” He said, and with that he sli the door closed and set off to find his friend.  
,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Sasuke looked around his apartment. He had no idea how in such a short time it had turned from clean and tidy to a pigsty. …He supposed it had something to do with the fact that a pig named Naruto was now a resident inside of it.

He had invited the blond maniac over to hang out, and apparently it had floored him so much that the bastard had went out and bought tons of snack food and games for them to play. Seriously, it was like he thought they were having a sleep over like Sakura had with her friends or something. …The kid was seriously socially deprived; either that or he thought that they were twelve-year-old girls.

Naruto was currently settled on his bed in pajamas, wearing what could have been the most ridiculous hat he had ever seen in his life. Sasuke took a deep breath, coming out of the bathroom to the sight in nothing but black pajama pants, and tried not to kick the dobe out right then and there.

“Naruto I have to talk to you about something.” His eye twitched a little in anger. “And when the hell exactly did I tell you that you could spend the night!?” He growled, only half mad as he walked over and sat down on his bed that Naruto was also currently inhabiting.

“Stop being such a bastard! It's really late, and when I got over you were already wearing pajamas!” Naruto shot back angrily, hairs on the back of his neck already starting to bristle.

“You were wearing your pajamas when I opened my door!” Sasuke shot back, remembering almost slamming the door in his dobe's face when he had saw that ridiculous hat.

The dobe scoffed, crossing his arms over his chest and turning his face away. “Feh…that's beside the point.” He perked back up, pointing to the part of the wall just above his bed. “The better question is what the hell happened to your wall?”

He couldn't help it, a blush settled on his face at just the thought. The hole smashed into his wall just above his bed was caused by Itachi, just before he had commanded Sasuke to suck his dick.

“Nothing.” He lied. “I just got mad and punched the wall.” Sasuke realized that the crater that had become his wall was much too big to be made by a single fist, but he hoped that Naruto would prove useful for a change and be too dense to realize that fact, and for once the dobe didn't disappoint him.

“Man you're a baka!” Naruto chided, playfully slapping him across the back of his head, to which Sasuke glared. “Only you would throw such a hissy that you make a crater into your own wall!”

After fixing his carefully placed spikes, Sasuke turned his glare back towards his friend, silently thanking whoever was listening that at least one person didn't seem to be able to read his every thought.

“Well you see I was angry…I get that way everytime I have to see your face.” He said sarcastically, getting a little thrill on how it seemed to make Naruto's face redden in fury.

“You bastard, don't lie!” Sasuke raised an eyebrow, and Naruto didn't wait long to continue. “You know you get off everytime you see me…probably have to come home and jack off twelve times just to get me out of your head!”

Sasuke couldn't help it, a deep blush settled over his features, and steam practically billowed out of his ears. “Shut the hell up dobe!” He didn't resist in smacking the bastard across the head, already seeing the welt starting to rise. “I would never jack off to your ugly face…I think you got the two of us confused!”

Naruto gave a slight laugh, hitting him back across the arm as they joked. It was almost like they were old friends, and they had these types of conversations everyday. The weird thing was, Sasuke never heard him deny it. “I managed to sneak something out of Iruka-sensei's house.” The blond said, and as he did he began to laugh even harder.

Okay, well now he was intrigued. Sasuke watched on in amusement as his friend reached into his bag and pulled out what looked two be two bottles of sake from inside. That actually did cause a smile to come to his face. The dobe had snuck sake from Iruka's liquor stash? He gave a small snicker. He had no doubt in his mind that Iruka would kill him when he found out. Though he had to admit, he was a little impressed that he had pulled it off.

Sasuke reached out, taking one of the bottles from the blond's hand. “Wow dobe, never thought you'd had it in you.” He twisted the bottle around in his hands. Strangely enough the idea of drinking a whole bottle of sake didn't really seem that bad right now. “Though I don't know why you even bothered sneaking it for yourself, one drink and you'd probably pass out just like the lightweight that you are.”

As he was mocking the kyuubi, he failed to mention how he had never touched a drop of alcohol in his life. Though that didn't mean that he couldn't mock Naruto for his obvious lack of experience as well.

“Whatever! Like you could drink anymore than me!” Naruto exclaimed, being yet another person able to read his thoughts. “I bet I could drink twice as much as you without even getting a flush!”

“Like hell you can!” Sasuke immediately shot back, gripping the bottle in his hand even harder. “May I remind you that you can't beat me in anything, let alone drinking!”

“Oh like you're some expert!” Naruto yelled, and Sasuke saw him grip his bottle as well. It didn't take a genius to figure out what was coming next. Without anything said between them except some dirty looks, the pair of shinobi brought their separate bottles to their lips and began to gulp down the liquid without a thought.

It burned as it went down, but that didn't stop Sasuke from taking big gulps. It felt like firewater burning his throat and stomach, and yet he never stopped swallowing. There was just something about the blond shinobi that made him always want to prove himself to him, and this would be no different. He would drink more than him if it killed him, and judging by the warmth that seemed to settle through his body followed by the dizziness, he really thought it might do just that.

As the bottle in his hand sloshed, he could feel his head swimming more and more. It was taking everything in him just to keep swallowing. Which pissed him off, because when he looked over towards the dobe the stupid blond didn't seem to be struggling at all!

No! He wouldn't lose to him! He refused! Though the more liquid that filled his stomach, the more and more his resolve began to waver. It actually became damn near impossible when his head swirled so bad that he began to see black spots in front of his vision, and he had to bring the bottle away from his lips when it was still a little less than half-way from being empty.

Sasuke wiped his mouth, trying to bring his eyesight back into focus. He watched on in blurry amazement as Naruto tipped his head back, gulping down the last of his bottle and wiping his mouth with a smack as if he had been drinking water.

“Ha!” Naruto exclaimed, giving a hiccup as he pointed towards the Uchiha. “Now who's the lightweight, bitch!” Sasuke gave a laugh at the fact that Naruto had just called him a bitch, and realized that his laugh sounded much too similar to a giggle for his own liking.

“You are!” He slurred, giving yet another giggle. “Yeh dumb ass!” Why was he finding everything so funny? He looked down to the bottle in his hand, sloshing around its contents some more…sake was really weird. He supposed this feeling of elation was the reason so many people he knew coveted it.

He fell backwards onto his bed, noticing how his ceiling seemed to swirl. Strange…he never remembered it having that feature. “Weird.” He mumbled to himself, feeling the weight on the bed shift as Naruto laid down next to him, making their bodies line up as they laid together.

“Sasuke.” Naruto said quietly, shifting in bed so that he was facing him, and the Uchiha managed to tear his gaze away from his spinning ceiling long enough to meet his gaze. “You may be a bastard sometimes…but you're my best friend.”

“Awwwww” Sasuke cooed, before he realized that such a thing had just come out of his mouth. Then he managed to dig up why he had invited the dobe over in the first place in that damaged brain of his, and his happiness faded slightly. “I have to go away for awhile.” He stated as gently as he possibly could.

Though it seemed no matter how gently he put it, it still caught the blond shinobi's attention. “Whattya mean?” He slurred, leaning over the Uchiha and placing a hand on his bare chest. “Where are you going?”

“Away…” Sasuke whispered, letting the foggy haze of his mind settle over him and lead him into an almost depression. “and you have to promise not to follow me.”

That hand slid up his chest as Naruto sat up more, trying to get a better view of his face. Though as he did Sasuke couldn't help but feel a tightening in his chest at the feeling of skin on skin contact.

“Where would I follow you to?” Naruto asked in concern, blue eyes wide as they stared down at him in wonder. “Sasuke where are you going that I can't follow?”

For some reason just that bit of concern in Naruto's voice was enough for Sasuke to throw an arm over the one Naruto had placed on his chest, pulling him closer. “I'm leaving Konoha…I'm leaving for a long time, and I need you not to fight me on this.”

He remembered when he had tried to leave before. He remembered being half insane and wanting to join Orochimaru just for a chance to get revenge against his brother, and the blond pulling him back from making what had to be the biggest mistake of his life. The seal still burned on his neck every time he thought of that asshole snake. He knew that if Naruto heard about him leaving this time that he would try to do the same again.

Naruto's eyebrows furrowed together in an almost adorable way. Sasuke paused in his thoughts, realizing he had just referred to Naruto as adorable. “Sasuke what are you talking about? Why would you leave Konoha?” The blond sat up quickly, pulling a pillow into his lap as he stared down at him in shock. “Sasuke you can't be thinking about going to Orochimaru again…you can't!”

Shaking his head, Sasuke pushed himself back up with a great deal of difficulty. “Calm down dobe…it's not like that.” Geez, Naruto was hard to handle normally, but it seemed he was extra loud tonight. “I have to…it's for Kohoha…it's a secret.”

Naruto opened his mouth to no doubt send out a slew of protests, but Sasuke fisted a hand through surprisingly soft blond locks. “Don't talk back dumb ass…I'm not doing it because I want to, and I know that this must be ever so hard for you…” He said sarcastically, rolling his eyes. “but you have to trust me.”

In his drunken haze, Sasuke failed to notice just how close they had become, and how Naruto's face kept drifting closer and closer. “I always trust you Sasuke…I always think of you.” A goofy grin covered his face, making his features completely light up. “Even when I'm jacking off.”

Sasuke's eyes widened at that. Did Naruto really tell him that he wanted him? “Naruto I…I…” He tried, but just like back at the hospital he found that he couldn't seem to form a decent sentence. Though this time it was for entirely different reasons.

He stared into bright ocean blue eyes, trying desperately to see some truth in Naruto's drunken statement, but as he stared he couldn't help but get a little lost and lean even more forward, so forward that he could feel the dobe's breath on his lips and could almost taste the ramen he had just been eating.

The Uchiha really thought he would have collapsed against the blond, but he was brought out of his haze by the bubbly laughter that erupted from the ninja's throat as his entire body began to shake from it.

“You should see your face!” Naruto howled, slapping his thigh as he rocked back and forth in laughter.

“You bastard!” Sasuke screamed, lunging forward and tackling the hyperactive shinobi. Naruto fought back, landing a well-aimed kick in his chest as they rolled around on his bed, still howling in laughter. As they continued to roll around the laughter continued to grow, until Sasuke realized that his own laughter had joined the other boy's.

Their laughter reached its pinnacle as they wrestled towards the edge of the bed, and with an `oof' they rolled off, Naruto landed windless on the ground with Sasuke right on top of him, and just like that the laughter stopped.

Sasuke sat atop Naruto's surprisingly lithe body, and he found he couldn't stop his hands from sliding from his hipbones all the way to his chest, staring on in wonder as he watched the blond's muscles ripple underneath.

Things began to blur as he leaned down, and he almost went crossed eyed when he got so close their noses touched. Naruto was always there. He was always trying to help him. He understood him, or as much as someone could. If he tried and pretended enough, could he make Naruto into a replacement for Itachi?

A small grin came to his face as he leaned the rest of the way down, lightly touching their lips together in a soft kiss. Naruto's lips were slightly chapped, but they mended perfectly, and as he felt Naruto tenderly begin to kiss back, he deepened the kiss in the same way Itachi had done to him so many times before.

The kiss soon escalated into a full blow make-out session, in which Naruto's hands were wrapped around his neck, and Sasuke's legs were twisted around his waist. This is what he needed. He could be with Naruto…that's all it was. He needed somebody, and that somebody didn't have to be Itachi!

Naruto's hands traveled down his bare back, coming to rest on his hipbones, and he couldn't stop the slight moan from escaping his throat when they finally broke apart for a breath.

“Sasuke…” Naruto moaned breathlessly, and the Uchiha grew even more hot when he felt small kisses being placed all over his neck. “You…taste…so…good.” He said between kisses, throwing his weight over and rolling them so that he was the one on top.

“Mmmm…you're so pretty.” Naruto hissed, rolling his hips on the body he was atop, and making something akin to a yelp escape the Uchiha's lips. He was even so distracted that he was going to forget the part where he had just been referred to as pretty.

Warm lips traveled from his neck down to his chest, hands wandering all over his bare chest until it got down to the waistband of his pajamas. “I feel funny Sasuke-chan…I feel all hot and tingly.” Naruto grabbed his hand, bringing it down to his own pajamas, and the Uchiha could feel the hardness tented in his pj's.

“I can feel why…” Sasuke said huskily, moving his hand around and stroking the blond's still clothed erection. “Get up.” He groaned, pulling Naruto up and once again claiming his lips.

Though he noticed that this time Naruto didn't kiss back, and when he pulled away he noticed the hurt and confusion etched onto his face….it didn't take a genius too figure out why.

“Don't be a dumb ass Naruto…just get up for a second.” Sasuke growled playfully, pushing up on the dobe's chest. Reluctantly Naruto complied, and sat cross-legged on the floor while the Uchiha made his way to his feet.

With a smirk on his face, Sasuke turned around so that he was standing in front of the dobe, and licking his lips, let his fingers fall to the waistband of his pajamas, sliding them down past his hips to pool on the floor.

It gave him a wave of satisfaction at the wide-eyed lusty look Naruto was giving him at the sight, and loving how his eyes trailed him as he moved to sit on the bed. It didn't take him long to jump up from the floor, pulling his top above his head and slipping quickly out of his pants.

Though when he did it became Sasuke's turn to stare. He licked his lips as he saw a trail of curly blond hair leading down to something that made Sasuke's own cock twitch in anticipation. This is exactly what he needed. Fuck Itachi! He'd have a much better time fucking Naruto instead.

He patted the bed in silent anticipation, and it took Naruto all but two seconds to jump onto the bed, rubbing their bodies together and making both of them moan. “Sasuke…” The dobe cried out, as he practically bounced up and down in Sasuke's lap.

Sasuke could only moan in response, as his hands found their way to the blond's hips, encouraging him in his actions. As they grinded together Sasuke felt his cock harden, and he reached in-between their bodies and grabbed on to both their members, giving them a languid stroke.

That stroke soon turned into many as they were a pair of bodies in one big haze. Sasuke didn't know if it was the alcohol, or just being with Naruto himself, but he had never felt so drunk.

His body was on fire as they continued to move, and with one last stroke Naruto came in-between their stomachs. That wasn't the bad part though. The bad part was that right after he came he fell in a boneless heap on top of the Uchiha, and with a few prods Sasuke found that he had actually passed out.

“Stupid dumb ass.” Sasuke grumbled, pushing the blond off of him as he rolled fast asleep to his side. How could he pass out now of all times? He shook his head, leaning back and letting his hand travel back to his still engorged cock. It only took a few swipes of his hand before he spilled his seed upon his own stomach…not being able to stop himself from whimpering “…Itachi” as he did.

That one whimper was enough to take away any drunken happy haze he might have been in, for he realized that Naruto could never be his replacement. No matter how much he might want it, Itachi would always have him. He couldn't keep pretending. With those depressing thoughts in mind he rolled over so that he was snuggled against the dobe's snoring warmth. For tonight at least he could live in his blissful arrogance, with nothing else but the vow that he would never let Naruto drink again.  
,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I will be posting 5 chapters a week until this is caught up to where it should be. Keep in mind I wrote this story in 2006, and so if it doesn't quite mesh with the anime it was only because when I wrote it Itachi was still very much evil. I would love to hear reviews from you guys to see what you think, and opinions on where the story should go or what from the new stuff I should include. I haven't written in so long and don't even know if I can really write anymore. So please tell me if you think this sucks and I should give up this revamp :) I just think I should finish my stories, that I owe it to my younger self.


	6. You Corrupt Me

The Never Played Symphonies

 

Chapter 6: You Corrupt Me

A headache unlike any other he had ever felt in his entire life pounded his skull mercilessly, and it seemed like every single thing in his apartment, regardless that they were inanimate objects, hummed high voltage tunes. His air conditioner roared like a wild beast, his leaky faucet boomed as if it were dripping whole oceans, and the snoring next to his ear reverberated in his head, making his brain flair and want to explode.

Sasuke paused in his mental tirade about how this world was way too noisy to consider his last thought… Had he really just thought something about... snoring?

It was only then that he felt two arms wrapped securely around his waist and the mess of scratchy yet soft hair buried underneath his arm. His mouth fell open in disbelief.

It couldn't be…he hadn't... Turning fearful coal eyes to the body nestled in his armpit, he saw a mess of golden spikes, and everything came rushing back.

Oh shit! He couldn't believe he had been so stupid! He gave a groan at his own idiocy, and unwrapping the blond dobe from his side, gave him a harsh prod to the ribs, thinking it was better to just get this over and done with so that he could go crawl into a hole later.

Naruto grumbled something in his sleep, before reaching out and trying to bury himself further into Sasuke's warmth. The Uchiha's eyebrow twitched slightly in annoyance…so he was a cuddler…go figure.

Sasuke tried poking the huddled mass one more time, which only got Naruto to burrow in further, and this time it was a little too close to an area where he didn't exactly want to be burrowed in to. With a blush staining his pale cheeks, Sasuke finally lost his patience and tried to use the yelling approach. “Dobe get your ass up!”

Well that did it. With a start, Naruto had jumped all the way up on the bed and let out an ear-piercing scream at the sudden awakening. Once more blushing, Sasuke began to immediately regret his decision, not only because that ungodly noise that came out of the blond's mouth had sent a lightning bolt of pain throughout his head, but also because now Naruto's morning woody happened to be staring him right in the face.

At a loss for words, Sasuke could do nothing but stare in horror, and at seeing his shocked face, Naruto's eyes slowly traveled downwards, catching sight of exactly what had caught the Uchiha's attention.

Letting out yet another scream, Naruto scrambled to cover up, using first his hands and then making a grab for the sheets and wrapping himself up like a mummy as the color rose up his body and to his cheeks. The dobe pointed an accusing finger at his friend, shaking from both embarrassment and anger. “YOU RAPED ME!”

The Uchiha was about to insult the other ninja and make him sink into an even further pit of embarrassment, but at such an accusation his hackles rose. “Like I would ever willingly rape you!”

He didn't know it was even possible, but Naruto's face brightened even further. “You bastard!” He tightened his make-shift toga. “I'm leaving, and just so you know I would never do anything willingly with you either, because you're a jerk…and…and…you smell funny!” Naruto shot angrily, jumping off the bed and stalking angrily towards the door.

Scowling, Sasuke ran a hand through his messy spikes, knowing he had to fix this before the dobe left his room. After all, he had a mission and this would more than likely be the last time he ever saw him. He couldn't very well let it end on the terms of who raped who.

Grabbing his discarded pajama pants, Sasuke pulled them over his naked form, making sure to grab Naruto's clothes that lay strewn across the room as well. Feeling extra generous he even took the time to grab that ridiculous nightcap. Well if he were being honest he would have to say it wasn't so much generosity as not wanting such a hideous thing in his apartment any longer than necessary.

“Dobe!” he called, racing down the hall and following the tails of his stolen bedsheets. “Oi! Dobe, wait up!” The shinobi didn't pause in his hasty retreat, and Sasuke actually had to run just to grab his elbow and stop him before he escaped out the front door.

The blond didn't turn around, and Sasuke actually had to force him to face him. When he did though he felt horrible about his earlier comment when they were in bed, because the look of hurt on the dobe's face made his heart ache.

“Just let me leave, Sasuke-teme!” he tried to shoot back haughtily, but his voice held less bite than it normally did.

Giving him a half smile, the Uchiha handed the pile of clothes he had collected over to his comrade, not at all surprised when they were practically ripped out of his hands the next moment. “Listen, Naruto…” he started, not really having much experience in these sorts of things. “I just want you to know that I did have fun last night.” He turned his eyes to the side, suspiciously avoiding the blonde's gaze. “It was great…” He took a deep breath, all but choking on his next words. “…You were great.” A blush stained his cheek as his eyes came back to face the now smirking blond. “For a dobe that is.”

A cocky smirk covered Naruto's face, and all the hurt was now officially gone from his features. “Oh yeah?” he asked, and Sasuke was once again reminding himself never to pay Naruto a compliment, due to the fact that even the smallest amount of praise went straight to his head. “Well…you weren't so bad yourself.”

Sasuke raised an eyebrow at that, taking in the other shinobi's playful demeanor. “What happened to feigning ignorance about what happened last night?” the Uchiha asked, already knowing the answer by how Naruto's hand came to slightly rest on his hip.

“Well, it seems my amnesia's clearing up…it probably has to do with the fact that you're actually wearing clothes now,” the boy laughed, and not being able to help himself, Sasuke gave a small chuckle of his own.

He didn't know if it was just the situation, or if he really was starting to lose his mind, but he found the need to join in on the playful repartee Naruto had started. “Yeah, well I've been told that my naked body always does tend to make people lose their minds.”  
Onyx eyes stared unflinchingly into Naruto's, letting a wave of seriousness wash over the room. It stayed like that for quite some time, before each of their faces began to crack in their unsaid staring contest. Naruto broke into a fit of laughter, and Sasuke let a smile light up his face as the dobe's head fell to his shoulder amongst his giggles.

The Uchiha let him stay like that, snuggled into his shoulder and laughing until he wore himself out, but even after the laughter stopped Naruto didn't move from his place.

Sasuke's happiness fell. He shouldn't have done what he did with Naruto the night before. It wasn't fair to his friend, because he couldn't be the one to give him what he wanted. Not only that, but now that he had given him a taste…he was going to have to disappear out of his life for what could be forever with no more of an explanation than the fact that he had to trust him.

He let his arms fall to Naruto's hips, circling around them and pulling him in for an awkward embrace. “You do remember what I told you last night, right?” he asked, referring to when he had told him he was going away and asked him not to follow.

Naruto lifted his head, staring into the shinobi's dark eyes. “Yeah, I remember…that doesn't mean I have to like it, though.”

“You'll live with it, though,” Sasuke said, dropping his arms from around the boy's waist. “You have to.” Naruto gave a solemn nod, and before Sasuke even had a chance to react lips crashed roughly against his.

The kiss came as such a shock that the Uchiha's mouth fell open, giving Naruto's tongue ample opportunity to slip inside. Hesitantly kissing back, Sasuke allowed the clumsy kiss to go on for a few more seconds before slowly pulling back from the overexcited blond.

He looked quizzically at Naruto as the blond rubbed the back of his head sheepishly. “Well, I'm gonna go!” he shot hastily, and Sasuke would have thought he had once again upset him if he hadn't paused on his way out and turned around with that same arrogant look on his face. “Later, Sasuke-teme!”

Giving a small wave, Sasuke stared puzzled as the blond ran excitedly down his hallway and out of the entranceway to his building. Naruto could be so weird sometimes. The kid just seriously needed to cut back on his caffeine intake…that's all there was to it.

Shutting the door, Sasuke let his head slump against it. The headache that had originally woken him up had only steadily continued to get worse, and he didn't know if it was a hangover, or because he had once again succeeded in doing something else to fuck up his life.  
How could he do that with Naruto? He had just used his friend in the worst way possible to try to replace the one person he really wanted to do such things with. No matter how much he tried, he couldn't get that bastard out of his system, and if last night was anything to go on, no one else could compare. And now…now he had to go seek the traitor out and beg to join his entourage.

Sasuke shook his head as he pressed it further into the cool wood. He couldn't believe that he was going to beg to join the person who had ripped his life away. Though he supposed willingly getting finger fucked by him wasn't that much better. At least with this his conscience could tell him that he was doing it for Konoha...if he still had a conscience, that is. Taking in all of his recent actions he would really have to question whether it was still there.

Stretching his back, Sasuke thought it was high time he came up with a plan on how to pull off the insane mission that was assigned to him, but there was no need to, because his mission happened to have come to him. His eyes widened as his sensed the presence behind him, and he cursed himself for not having a weapon on hand to defend himself with. Without turning around and alerting him that he knew of his presence, Sasuke scanned the area, the closest thing he could find to a weapon was a jar of peanut butter that for some reason Naruto had deemed fit to bring over the night before. So in other words…he was screwed.

“Are we really going to play this `Does he know?' game? If so, you should know it's futile.” Sasuke's face cringed as the cold voice lanced through the air. “Your body stiffened the moment you were able to sense me, which I might add, was pathetically late.” Now it could just be his imagination, but the tone in his voice sounded much angrier than usually, which considering Itachi never showed emotion, was a very bad sign.

Taking a breath to steady himself, Sasuke tried to plan out in his mind just what the hell he was going to do to get out of this situation as he slowly turned around, coming face to face with his brother. All strategy flew out the window once he caught sight of Itachi, comfortably lounging in his chair, just looking calmly up at him. Or rather that's how it appeared, but judging by how tense he seemed to be gripping the arms of the chair, and the fact that the windmills of the Magekyo Sharingan had already invaded his eyes, Sasuke would have to say that his brother was indeed pissed. That was when the overwhelmingly frightening thought occurred to him… What if Itachi had seen him with-!?

“Figured it out, did we?” Apparently Sasuke's eyes widening had been enough to give away just what he was thinking, or at least to anyone like Itachi. Though just because he was now aware his brother had witnessed the entire thing, that didn't make the situation any less terrifying… After all, he hadn't forgotten the message the bastard had asked Shikamaru to pass along about when it came to touching what was his.

“It's not what you think!” he immediately shot out, and upon seeing those haunting eyes narrow almost immediately he once more was quick to the defense. “It was an accident!” Why…why the hell did he have to get Naruto involved!? Horrendous pictures of the dobe's mangled body floating facedown in some dirty river came to his mind, and he vowed right then and there that he would never let Itachi lay a hand on him due to his mistakes.

However, at the moment it wasn't Naruto's safety he was worried about. With cat-like grace Itachi got out of the chair, silently walking closer and closer to the one he had deemed his prey. “What…” Itachi asked snidely, hands motioning about mockingly. “He tripped and you fell?”

“I…” Sasuke tried, all the while not being able to stop himself from taking a step backwards so that his back hit the wall as Itachi continued to progress. Though when his back did collide with the barricade he realized just how cowardly he was acting and immediately narrowed his eyes at his bastard of a brother's assumption. “I don't have to explain myself to you. You don't own me, and it's none of your business who I fuck!”

Scanning the apartment once more to try to find something to throw at the bastard, Sasuke came to a sad revelation... he was seriously starting to consider chucking the peanut butter at his siblings face in some pathetic attempt to escape unscathed. However, he never got the chance to act out his battle plan because before he could even blink a warm body was pressed up against his own person, strong hands gripping his wrists, and forcing them almost painfully above his head.

“Wrong,” Itachi hissed, leaning in close so that his mouth was right up against the younger one's ear. “I want you to know that if it was anyone other than the kyuubi that I saw your lips against he'd be dead already.” A shudder racked Sasuke's spine when a hand slid down his bare side, coming to rest on his lower back. “As it is…” he whispered huskily. “I only have you to alleviate my frustrations on.”

Growling at the assumption, Sasuke pushed against his restraints, only to once more be pushed back against the wall. He couldn't believe this was happening again. Why was it that every time he was around Itachi he always ended up being pushed up against something with his arms above his head? The sick bastard definitely had bondage issues.

“Forgive me if I don't feel like being your punching bag,” Sasuke sneered, struggling against his brother's superior strength.

“But you're such an easy target,” Itachi shot back, not hesitating in planting a punch in Sasuke's stomach, causing the younger Uchiha to double over in pain.

Sasuke wasn't sure, but he thought that with just that one hit his brother had succeeded in crushing every single one of his organs.

“Asshole!” Sasuke wheezed, trying his hardest not to cough up the blood that he knew had to be bubbling up in his esophagus from the bastard's deadly strike. He hugged his arms to his stomach, trying his hardest to get the air back into his lungs.

Pushing himself up, he lifted his head up to glare at said asshole, and almost gave a sigh of relief to see that he had backed away from the door and headed further into the apartment. Now if he was at all smart he would have headed out the door and ran away as far as possible, and yet he didn't. No, instead he followed his brother back towards the kitchen like the tagalong that he was.

Not only was he falling into his customary role of Itachi's tagalong, but at seeing the elder walk away from him he once again felt the need to explain himself. “Nothing happened…we were drunk.”

Itachi turned around, and Sasuke reveled in how the red Mangekyo was now absent from his eyes, only to be replaced by cold black. “So which is it, were you drunk or did nothing happen?”

Not being able to give the answer that he knew the elder wanted, Sasuke settled with once more getting angry. “What difference does it make?” he hissed. “Either way will have the same result… Now, I assume you came here for a reason. What do you want?”

Never being one for words, Itachi let his actions answer the question as his fingertips fell to the hem of his black mesh shirt, slipping it over his head slowly so that Sasuke could watch enthralled as his well defined abdomen and chest slowly came into view.  
Forcing his eyes away from the breathtaking sight, Sasuke clenched his fists in anger, stalking over to stand in front of the arrogant bastard. “Do you really think that just cause you're in the mood that I'll spread my legs and let you inside!?” He pushed at his brother's chest, reveling in the warmth that traveled through his fingertips. “Get. Out.”

Such a statement didn't seem to affect Itachi in the least; as a matter of fact he continued with his provocative show and unbuttoned his pants.

Sasuke's eyes widened. No. He wouldn't let this happen again. His mission could be damned. He would not let Itachi keep using him in this way!

“I said get out!” he screamed, throwing a punch that was easily avoided. Growling, he dropped to the floor, trying to kick the legs out from under the haughty bastard. His teeth clenched in anger when he felt his ankle grabbed, and he didn't even have time to react as his body was spun around and without mercy tossed up against the wall so that his forehead smashed up against the plaster, leaving a smear of blood on his previously immaculate walls.

He moaned as blood seeped down into his eyes, and as he reached up he felt the spongy open wound just above his eyebrow. Sasuke's head was spinning in protest and a disabling dizziness washed over him so that he couldn't even pick himself up. Though he wasn't given long to contemplate his new injuries because two arms scooped him up and slammed him roughly on his counter top, with one hand twisted painfully behind him as he stared up at his brother from his back.

Head still spinning, Sasuke winced as he reached up with his still free hand and tried to stop the bleeding. He was a little too busy with his head trauma to notice Itachi undoing the tie to his pants, but he did notice when the drawstring was ripped out altogether. He would have asked him what the hell he was doing, but his niisan's intentions became fairly obvious when he grabbed the hand holding his eye and stretched it above his head, quickly wrapping it with the string and then tying the other end to the grill on his stove.

Sasuke tugged at his arm, but it seemed his brother had a real knack for tying things so one couldn't escape so easily. It didn't help any matters that his other arm was still twisted painfully behind his back as a hard body pressed into his…and he did mean hard in every sense of the word.

His back arched in a moan as Itachi brought his pants down past his waist and the cool air nipped at his sensitive flesh. Just the feeling of that bulge pressing hard against his now bare ass was enough to send blood pooling into his cock, making it ache as the Akatsuki grinded against his body, mouth coming to rest right next to his ear.

“Did he let you eat his ass?” his brother asked cruelly, switching from one ear to the next ever so slowly so that their lips slightly brushed in-between. “Did he let you suck his cock?” Sasuke gasped as a hand settled around his throat, restricting all of the air that was allowed in to and out of his lungs as Itachi's cruel eyes leveled with his. “Never. Again.” Two words, and yet they held so much meaning behind them that all Sasuke could do was slightly nod as his vision began to fade to black.

His throat was released moments before he passed out, and as he glared up at the bastard who had just tried to kill him his vision was filled with multi-colored speckles. He wheezed air into his lungs, kicking out to try to inflict some sort of damage to his attacker.

Lifting up his neck, Sasuke glared daggers at the slightly smirking bastard. “Fucker!” he screamed. “Just what the hell do you want from me!? Do you want me to tell you I'm yours…Do you want me to tell you that after he passed out on top of me and I had to finish myself off all I could think of was you!”

Apparently amongst his slew of words Itachi heard what he wanted to, because in the next moment Sasuke was forcefully shut up as a pair of lips covered his own. He was slammed back into the counter as a body crawled on top of his, devouring his mouth as his free hand explored every crevice of him while the other still kept the younger one's arm twisted behind him.

Sasuke didn't resist in kissing back, as a matter of fact his legs wrapped around the elder's waist, pulling him all the more closer as Itachi's lips fell to his neck, sending a surge of pleasure down his spine so that it shot out his toes.

“Aniki…” he moaned as Itachi bit down on a hard nipple, being none-too-gentle as his hand came down to cup his ass. Sasuke's back arched off the counter, making their erections grind together…and the younger Uchiha actually gave a whine of disappointment when he realized Itachi was still clothed.

Itachi's hand left his ass, making a hot trail all the way up his body, well except the one spot he wanted him to touch. No, his hand bypassed that area, coming instead to rest on his lips, and with the look his brother was giving him Sasuke knew exactly what he wanted him to do.

Letting his tongue snake out from between his lips, Sasuke sensually ran it along Itachi's ring finger, loving the husky look the Akatsuki was giving him as he did so. After he had lightly coated the digit, he brought his head up, taking the entire thing into his wet cavern and sucking on them while using his head to make the finger bob in and out.

Leaning in closer, Itachi pressed another finger into that talented mouth, before withdrawing his now saliva coated appendages. Eyes never leaving his otouto's, those coated fingers traveled down his body, barely ghosting over his erection, before stopping at his entrance, playing with the tightened pink muscles he found there.

Sasuke's entire body was shivering by this time, already knowing what was going to come next. Itachi looked down at him with the face that not even the greatest experts could read. Strangely enough, he was sure he knew exactly what his niisan wanted. He nodded his head, stretching his neck up to touch their lips together as the first finger was slipped in.

He squirmed in pleasure as Itachi began to thrust in and out, not hesitating in adding yet another finger as he stretched him, all the while never breaking their kiss. Pleasure coursed through his veins the harder Itachi thrust, and when he hit that sensitive spot inside of him that made him see stars he really thought he might finally lose it.

His toes curled as he fought off the increasing pressure in his lower stomach, doing all he could to hold back the continuous moans that wanted to leave his mouth. “Niisan…Itachi…I'm gonna…I'm gonna…” Sadly what he was going to do never came because the fingers retreated, as did the body lying atop him.

Still dazed, he sat up, trying to figure out why he had left. Though when he saw him it wasn't too hard to figure out. Unzipping his pants, Itachi released his engorged erection, and Sasuke actually licked his lips when he saw a pearl of precum drip from the tip enticingly. Damn it, if he weren't tied up he'd walk forward and drop to his knees...

Itachi walked forward, and that's when everything finally registered to the younger Uchiha…they were really going to do this. After this there was no turning back. His arm finally being freed from behind his back, Sasuke stretched it out, holding it out to Itachi as he walked forward, and pulling him back down to his mouth.

The hardness pressed up against his ass, and Sasuke couldn't stop himself from biting down on the Akatsuki's lip as he pressed in the tip. Itachi pulled away, letting a droplet of blood from his lip drip down onto Sasuke's porcelain cheek.

Grabbing the back of his thighs, Itachi hoisted the younger one's legs up above his shoulders, and without a shred of compassion pushed all the way in to the hilt. Sasuke screamed, not even believing the pain that lanced up his spine.

“It hurts!” he cried, shutting his eyes and trying to stop the tears from falling down his face.

“Pain's part of it,” Itachi gasped out, and at hearing such a strained voice come out of the normally so put together shinobi Sasuke couldn't stop his eyes from fluttering open and taking in the Akatsuki's strained face as his mouth hung open in an almost pant. He had done that. He had broken the cold exterior shell around Itachi's being. He never wanted anyone else to see his brother this way…he wanted to be the only one his aniki ever made that face for. Was this why Itachi got so upset? Did he feel the same way?

However, all thought flew out of his head when Itachi slid almost all the way out of him, pushing back in and stretching his legs up over his head. He continued that way, all the while crushing their lips together as he thrust in and out.

The pain was slowly starting to fade, and in its place was a strange sensation he had never felt before. Then suddenly with one thrust Itachi rubbed up against something deep inside of him causing him to cry out in maddening pleasure.

It seemed Itachi knew he was doing something right because the next moment he shifted his body, angling each one of his thrusts to hit Sasuke's prostate. The youngest Uchiha was so close to completely losing it by then that his back arched completely off of the counter so that he was practically in a back bend with one hand still tied to the stove above his head.

He was so close, and judging by the pace Itachi was now taking on, he was close as well. He couldn't stop the mewls of pleasure from escaping his throat, and apparently they amused his lover because he saw a smirk crack his face as he continued to thrust.

Sasuke's hand wrapped around the grill, trying to grip anything to postpone what he could feel building in his stomach. With his free hand he reached out to his niisan wanting to have a hold of him while he experienced his moment of completion.

Unfortunately like most things, Itachi never gave him what he wanted. He batted the hand away, gripping the younger one's hips to an almost painful level as he thrust in hard and fast, and Sasuke couldn't hold it back anymore.

He screamed his lungs out when he felt Itachi's essence fill him, and just the sensation of knowing his seed was inside of him caused him to release as well, shooting all over both of their stomachs as he slumped back against the counter, exhausted and yet so much fulfilled.

He gave a groan as Itachi slipped out, and even though they were no longer physically connected he could still feel him inside. He always wanted that feeling…he never wanted it to go away. Sasuke wiped the sheen of sweat that was stinging his gashed eye as he sat up, watching Itachi start to redo his pants and for some reason he didn't want to lose the sight.

Ripping his hand free from his bindings, Sasuke didn't hesitate in springing from the counter, jumping towards the unsuspecting Akatsuki. “Niisan!” he shouted while pouncing forward and wrapping his arms and legs around Itachi who barely had time to catch him before they both fell backwards with Sasuke on top.

Sasuke panicked, trying to center all of his weight into a hindering hug in a pathetic attempt at keeping his brother in place. “Stay,” he whispered into an ear. He didn't care how desperate he sounded. He didn't care that he had thrown all of his moral inhibitions out of a random window and turned into weak schoolboy in front of the one person who he had wanted to grow strong for. All he cared about now was stopping him from going and leaving him feeling empty and alone yet again.

His hands found their way to Itachi's pants, undoing them once again and forcing them down past his hips. Itachi said nothing as he stared up at him in apparent amusement as Sasuke wrapped a hand around his member, stroking the elder until he felt the cock harden in his hand.

He leaned down, placing kiss after kiss on Itachi's lips. “I'm yours…only yours…I'll do whatever you want,” was the last thing he said before impaling himself upon his brother.

Sasuke threw his head back in a strained gasp at the initial pain but didn't let that stop him as he raised himself up only to plunge back down once again. Itachi grabbed onto his hips, leading him in his motions, making the most delicious sounds he had ever heard.

It didn't take long for either of them to find their second release, and Sasuke collapsed on top of him, clutching onto the bare flesh that made him lose his mind. He wanted to say he was putting on such an out of character act because of his mission, but he knew that wasn't the case. He was doing this solely because he wanted to.

Itachi was still inside him, and if he had any say in the matter he would stay like that always. It was like somehow when he was inside they were still young, and he didn't realize just how evil his older brother could be... had been...

He practically purred when a hand reached around, petting his sweaty spikes as he snuggled further into the body underneath. He ignored how much of a hypocrite he was for making fun of Naruto for doing the same thing earlier.

“Niisan?” Sasuke asked quietly, laying a kiss on his collarbone. “Take me with you,” he tried, knowing that he was probably going to get tossed against the wall again for his effort.

Sadly, he wasn't far off. Before he even had a chance to blink Itachi had pushed him off, settling him on the floor as he once more righted his pants. “Don't talk nonsense,” his brother bit out coldly, brushing off the life altering request as if he had asked for a piece of candy.

“I didn't think I was,” Sasuke hissed, reaching for the nearest thing to cover himself with, which happened to be a pillow from the sofa. “I'm strong enough to get into the Akatsuki.” That statement was meant to be serious, and yet when he said it he was only met with a cold, biting laughter.

“Foolish otouto…you never cease to amuse me.” The feeling of being whole faded only to be replaced by the overwhelming anger and hurt that always seemed to come whenever his brother was involved.

Keeping himself covered, Sasuke went back to his bedroom, grabbing the cloak from underneath the mattress and making sure to pick up the bastard's shirt on the way back. Not bothering to care how childish he was being, Sasuke chucked them at the elder's head, barely being able to see straight through his glare.

“Leave then!” he screamed. “Fuck me, leave me, and ruin my life in even more ways than you already have…you really seem to have a talent for it.” He grabbed at his pajama pants, pulling them on and scowling at how they fell almost completely off his hips because they were still missing their strings.

“Stop acting like a child,” Itachi said coldly. “Do you really think I'd be stupid enough to think that you would all of sudden want to betray your entire village and join us?” Sasuke scowled, crossing his arms and watching out of the corner of his eye as Itachi pulled on his shirt and cloak.

Fuck his feelings! If he could he would gut the bastard right now…now all he was concerned about was using this tiny window to try to get his mission underway. “Isn't this what you wanted?” Sasuke started. “Get strong and kill you…Don't you want me to get stronger?”

Itachi said nothing, and Sasuke raised an eyebrow in question. “You want me in the way you just had me.” He didn't ask it, because it wasn't a question. He could tell, and his brother did nothing to deny it. “Then why? I'm willing to give up everything for you! Let me come with you…” He walked over to Itachi, raising his hand to lightly stroke his cheek. “Let me be your weakness.” He used the words Itachi had said to him before, hoping it would bring some kind of compassion out of his cold, dead heart.

“There's a stone.” They had been standing there in silence for so long that he actually startled when he heard his brother speak.

“What?” Sasuke asked, not believing his ears that he hadn't instead heard some form of insult.

“In Konoha there is a special stone of incredible power. If you can get it I'll consider presenting you before Akatsuki's leader.”

Sasuke was so stunned by what he had heard that all he could do was stand there and stare. As a matter of fact he was stunned into silence even as Itachi slipped out without another word, leaving him there in his perplexion. When it finally hit him that what he had just heard was real, and that everything was actually happening he couldn't even hold up his weight. He collapsed upon the floor, shocked beyond belief and planning how he was going to get this so-called stone.

 

,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,


	7. The Stone of Absolution

The Never Played Symphonies

 

Chapter 7: The Stone of Absolution

 

Sasuke scowled for what felt like the millionth time as he tossed yet another scroll over his head. He had to have been in the library for at least six hours now, and yet he had come up with nothing! As he scanned yet another scroll he came to the conclusion that this was all a wild goose chase and that such a stone didn't even exist! He could see his bastard of a brother doing something like that. Hell, he was probably laughing about it now…that is if he even had enough emotion in his body to form laughter.

“Gah!” he huffed, kicking at his pile of open scrolls in frustration. He wasn't going to get anywhere looking through records at the library, and he hadn't ever even heard a rumor of this stone's existence to question someone about.

Not to mention the fact that he wasn't even supposed to be in Konoha any longer! He had already bid his farewell to Naruto, and after their last meeting he didn't even want to think about another interaction with the blond… His ass still hurt from the last time he had been stupid enough to let Itachi catch him. It was probably a miracle that his brother had needed the loud-mouthed ninja, or else who knows what kind of horrible things he would have been put through on his account.

He shifted in his position on the ground as he thought about the day before. He had really done that with Itachi…He had actually let the person he hated above all other's take him in a way that only your most loved were supposed to.

Black eyes shut in remembrance. He could still feel every touch, every swipe of that talented tongue, and he could still feel him inside. Sasuke's breathing quickened as he could practically feel Itachi's breath on his neck…the way his finger's tickled skillfully down his ribs…the way his tongue darting in and out of…

“I didn't know scroll reading could be so enthralling.” Sasuke was cut out of his fantasy abruptly by an intruder and his eyes snapped open in fear at the thought of someone seeing him daydream about such an act.

“Kakashi-sensei!” Sasuke shot, face turning deep red as he looked down to his lap to see that one of his palms was rubbing something in it. “What are you doing here?” He said, trying to even out his voice so that he didn't sound like a crackly teenager going through puberty.

The Jounin gave him a small smile, leaning over to a shelf and pulling out a book that looked to have two people on the cover doing it doggy-style. “Oh nothing…just looking for something to read. What about you, Sasuke…It looks to me like you're trying to find something.”

Sasuke glanced around at the mess he had made, for the first time noticing the dirty looks the librarian was shooting him at the thought of how much clean-up she was going to have to do. He knew he couldn't lie to Kakashi about this, because all he had to do was look down at the scrolls to get a basis of what he was after, and really there was no reason to. His sensei might actually be one of the few people that could help him out, because if Kakashi had never heard of such a stone then he would know that his brother had just made it up in yet another attempt to feel superior.

“I'm looking for something,” he said, grabbing a handful of scrolls as he got up from the floor. “It's a stone here in Konoha…it's supposed to be very powerful.”

Putting down his smut magazine, Kakashi raised a hand to his chin, obviously thinking over the answer he was willing to give. “A stone, huh?” He said quietly, and there was just something about the tone in his voice that made Sasuke think he knew something already and just wasn't letting on. “Why do you want to know?”

Sasuke scowled once again, though this time for completely different reasons. “What does it matter to you?” he stalled, racking his brain for a believable excuse and finally came up with, “The goal is to get stronger, right?...well this stone will help.” A lame excuse, and from Kakashi's unreadable expression he couldn't tell if his sensei had bought it.

“If it is the stone that I think it is, then it will not help you in your quest for power. That gem has many uses, but increasing one's strength is not one of them.” Finally, a break through!

“So you've heard of it?” he asked, feeling the excitement bubble up in chest as if he were questioning Kakashi about what his secret birthday present was.

Kakashi frowned, obviously not near as excited about discussing such things to his student. “I've heard of it, but no one knows where it is exactly…Yet there is a rumor about where it may lay.”

Unconsciously Sasuke had leaned closer to the Jounin, eager to find out where this mysterious object lay, but at seeing the hesitation on Kakashi's face he couldn't help but grow suspicious. “Where?”

Giving a sigh, Kakashi gave in to his student's demands, knowing that Sasuke wasn't going to drop it until he did. “The Uchiha District…your old home.”

Sasuke's eyes widened at the information. But that didn't make any sense! How could something like that be rumored to be in his old home, and yet he had never heard so much as a whisper!? Furthermore, how could his brother put such a cruel retrieving task on him, knowing he would have to once more walk down those blood stained streets to bring it back. “Why there?” he asked grimly, not quite sure he even wanted to know the answer anymore.

“It is said that the stone is as red as the Sharingan that bleeds into the Uchiha's eyes. It has remarkable powers, quite a few actually that users of the Sharingan possess.” Sasuke's hand gripped the table as Kakashi continued with his history lesson. “Some even say that the remnants of that stone were what first empowered the inherited blood trait in your clan. It has been lost for ages, however, and most have forgotten about its very existence.” Kakashi raised an eyebrow. “Which makes me wonder how you came to learn about it.”

Sasuke ignored Kakashi's question, much too focused on what he had said earlier. Something about that description was triggering his memory, and he knew it was important.

“Is there any record of this stone?” he asked vehemently. “Does anyone have a picture of what it might look like?” He had to know…He had to be sure it was it!

Giving a suspicious nod, Kakashi disappeared behind the rows of books, reappearing minutes later with an old leather bound book with ripped pages and paper that was crusted and yellow from all its wear and tear. His sensei carefully peeled it open, flipping through the pages of what looked to be some kind of diary.

“This is from the official records. It's a journal from one of your ancestors long ago. It actually is one of the only written documents speaking of the stone's existence.” Sasuke's eyes were big as he reached for the book, and as his fingertips touched the musty leather he saw what was inside the page Kakashi had marked, and he almost dropped it then and there.

Inside was a drawing of a blood red stone that looked to be about as big a fist. Now this normally wouldn't upset him, but at seeing such a crude drawing it occurred to him just what he had forgotten. “…I've seen that stone before…part of it anyways.”

“You have?” Kakashi asked with skepticism, though you could tell his curiosity was peaked. “Where!?” he asked with actual excitement in his voice, and really Sasuke couldn't blame him. It wasn't every day after all that you learned of the whereabouts of such a coveted item, but then again he supposed that his excitement would fade once he got his answer.

It almost pained him to have to be the one to say, but he managed to get it out as he realized the cruelty in this situation. “…Around my brother's neck.”

~~~flash~~~

“Ouch!” Sasuke yelped, picking up his sandal after once again stubbing his toe. He was so tired from trudging through the seemingly never ending woods that he could barely lift his feet to avoid such things as tree branches and highly inconvenient pointy rocks.

The pain didn't matter though, because he was on a mission, and that mission was to find that ultimate coolest present ever for his niisan! Itachi's birthday was coming up, and he wanted to find him the perfect present, because his aniki deserved it, and maybe if he got him the gift his brother would stay home more often and play with him. He was so sick of being poked in the forehead and told another time.

Itachi was always the one everyone paid attention too. He was always the most liked. Well he was sick of it! He wanted to be the one who got the attention! He wanted to be the one his parents looked on and told good job! He would hear that praise, and if he was lucky enough he might even get a smile to come on Itachi's face…and all he had to do was find it.

Honestly he had no idea what to get Itachi. He didn't even really know what his brother liked. Their father supplied all the weapons and training gear he needed, because he couldn't very well let their prodigy son live in shambles, and such things never really seemed to bring his aniki any joy. He wanted to find something that made him happy, and not just something that helped him become an even better shinobi than he already was. He could tell that sometimes Itachi didn't like all the praise he received…although he never said it out loud. No, his niisan would never anything like that. He was the perfect son…unlike him.

Though Itachi had never treated him like the outcast that everyone else did. His brother had always been kind to him, and treated his accomplishments as if they were the greatest things in the world. He was the only one that looked at him and saw something other than a disappointment. Well, he supposed his mother loved him, but all mothers love their children.

At school he had heard the other kids talk about how in the trees surrounding the Uchiha district there are supposed to be these special flowers that bloom. Apparently whoever receives them and takes a whiff will love the person who gave the treasured gift forever. He wanted to find those for Itachi! He wanted his niisan to always love him and never leave his side.

The only problem with this plan is he had been walking out in the woods for so long now without any flowers in sight. The only thing that seemed to grow this deep in the trees was shrubbery and toadstools. Plus now that he had gotten in so deep it was starting to turn dark, and he had no idea how to find his way out.

His eyes widened as foreign sounds filled the air, and reaching into his back pocket he grabbed out a kunai that he had stolen from his brother's stash. He wasn't scared by any means…but he didn't like the sound of those sounds, and he really just wanted to be home in bed.

Who knew how worried his mother was right about now. After all it was getting around dinnertime, and he had ditched school just to come look for the present. What would they do when he didn't come home? Were they looking for him already?

The boy jumped about a foot in the air when he felt a gust of air fly past his shoulder, and without thinking he ran ahead, hiding behind an old oak tree. His breathing was coming out in short ragged breaths as he fought to keep his heart rate under control. He wouldn't be scared! He was going to be a strong shinobi just like his aniki!

Bound and determined to prove himself, Sasuke stomped out from behind the trees, making his way clumsily through the dark. His sandal caught with yet another branch, and he tripped over his feet, falling forward and having his face crash into the earthly soil.

He groaned in both pain and annoyance as he spat the dirt from his mouth, wiping the residue on his sleeve as he got back to his feet. He wasn't getting anywhere like this, and if he continued on he'd be even more lost than he already was.

Sadly he didn't need to worry about continuing on such a route, because with one more step his foot hit a crescent in the earth, and his whole body fell forward, stumbling down what felt like a humongous hill in the dark.

His body tumbled and rolled, banging him up in the process as he fell mercilessly down the ravine. Letting go of his kunai, Sasuke instead opted for the use of his nails, trying to find something, anything to grab hold of and stop his fall.

Sasuke gave a cry of pain when one of his nails snagged in the earth, breaking a sending a jolt of shock through his system as he finally managed to grab hold of a tree branch. The bark ripped at his hands, but he managed to keep hold, which was probably a good thing considering his toes were no longer touching the ground.

Knowing that he was hanging over thin air Sasuke quickly added another hand to the branch, struggling with every bit of strength he still had to pull himself out of whatever he was about to fall into. The moon had disappeared behind the clouds by this time, leaving the entire forest in an eerie darkness where not even the best eyes could see.

His feet scraped against the edge of something, and he propelled himself forward, finally touching his elbows with dirt. Practically scared out of his mind he crawled onto the ground, never before being so happy to smell that raw stench of earth.

Hugging at the ground, Sasuke wasn't too proud to give it a quick kiss before glancing behind him and gulping at the sight of a huge cavern that he had almost had the misfortune of falling down into.

This was not good. He glanced back up the hill he had fallen down to see that the forest was now very far away, and he had fallen into some sort of valley down below. It looked steep too, and he knew that if he didn't build up at least a little of his chakra before he attempted it that there was no way he'd make it back up.

He was going to die out here! He was going to die and no one was going to find his body because he was the only one stupid enough to come this far out into the woods for a flower! Tears prickled at the corner of his eyes, and hugging his knees to his chin he tried to force them away and pretend he wasn't scared, and try to ignore the dark sounds in the forest and how utterly cold it was getting for a little boy in nothing but shorts and a t-shirt.

Light filled the sky as the moon came out from behind the cloud, and the valley he was sitting in was temporarily lit up as if someone had shined a lantern down upon them. The cave he had almost fallen into was enormous, and the mouth stretched the length of what could have been his house. Picking up a stone he tossed it down the black abyss, swallowing in fear yet again when he had yet to hear it hit bottom. If he had fallen down there was no way he would have survived, let alone gotten back out!

Letting his eyes fall to the side as he continued to cradle his knees, something sparkled out of the corner of them and he craned his neck to get a better look. The moon slowly traveled across the sky, making the area light up even more and reveal that the sparkle was in fact a pool of water on the other side of the cave, and even though it was black as night outside that pool of water seemed to have an unearthly glow about it, and Sasuke knew he had to look upon it before he left.

His feet carried him over to the water, and he stared breathlessly down into its sparkling depths, sinking to his knees almost immediately and scooping out some to drink. He had been walking for hours, and his throat felt like sandpaper from its lack of fluids, but the water seemed to help, sliding down his parched throat effortlessly and quenching his thirst.

As he gulped mouthful after mouthful of the liquid he looked down at his reflection, noticing in the lit pool something towards the bottom. He craned his neck to look, leaning dangerously close to the edge of the water. It was dark, and yet he couldn't help but think that whatever it was had been the thing to catch his eye from when he was sitting by the tree.

Just watching it sparkle he knew right then and there that whatever it was, it had to be his brother's present! Not thinking about the consequences Sasuke jumped feet first into the pool, biting back the bitter cold that stabbed his bones as he waded to the center just above the object before diving down.

His body kicked as he struggled to get to the bottom, not having all that much experience where swimming was concerned. Itachi had taught him once though, and his niisan had even said how talented he was, and so he refused to let him down. His lungs grew smaller and smaller the closer he came to his goal.

Sasuke's fingertips stretched out, all the while continuing to kick downwards as he reached for the object, small hands finally clasping around what felt to be a rock. He tried to pull it up, but it seemed to be embedded into the ground. Grabbing hold while at the same time pushing off with his legs Sasuke struggled with the rock, all the while getting more and more light headed from lack of oxygen to his brain.

His eyesight was starting to become fuzzy as he continued to try to pull on the stone, and with one last tug he managed to heft it free, though the momentum was a little much as his hands came flying up, hitting against one of the walls and smashing both his fingers and the stone.

He cried out underwater, allowing some liquid into his lungs as he watched the rock break, leaving a small portion of it in his injured fist while the much bigger half floated back down into the murky depths.

The Uchiha reached out to it, trying to snag it as his head went fuzzy from being under too long, but he knew that if he didn't get out of the water right then and there he would drown and then he would never get to give his aniki the present he had just found.

Spiky black hair emerged from the water, allowing Sasuke to suck in a deep breath and cough out the water he had inhaled while under. His head was spinning as he struggled to swim to shore, barely being able to pull himself out of the water as the bitter cold hit his sodden wet body and froze his limbs.

He started immediately shaking, trying to hug his limbs together to stop the torture that was wind. He had never hated the wind before, but now, being out in the dark, cold and alone, he couldn't help but cry from it all.

He didn't want to be weak…he didn't! But he couldn't help it! He hurt, and he was cold, and alone, and he hadn't even been able to get the present he had wanted to without it breaking! He sniffed, vision blurring through his tears as he opened his injured palm, eyes widening a little as he saw his catch.

It was a small piece of a red stone, and it seemed like it was splintered like shattered glass that hasn't fallen out yet. For some reason he couldn't take his eyes off the gem, and it gave him some comfort just holding it in his hand, it reminded him of home, and of Itachi, because it was the same color as the Sharingan eyes of his clan. Though right then he didn't even know if he would ever see home again. He sniffled, curling once more into a ball as he let himself drift off into a restless sleep, scared, cold, wet, and alone in the dark.  
,,,,,,,,,,,,,

 

Sasuke opened his eyes just as dawn was approaching over the trees, making his sore and shaky limbs tighten up as he stretched from his spot on the floor. His clothes were still damp and smelled of mildew, and as he looked down in the daylight he saw just how bad he had gotten torn up from the fall. His entire body was covered in scratches and bruises, and there was a huge gash in his knee from where he had hit. Not to mention the hand he had slammed in the water the night before was swollen and red, and if he had to guess the boy would say it was broken.

He let out a groan, squeezing the stone even more tightly in his hand as he struggled to his feet, wondering how he was ever going to make it back up that hill as he stared up at the perilous height.

Diving right into the task he grabbed at a root, tugging up on it with his good hand and getting some good footing, using all the strength left in him to pull his body up. He continued this way, struggling with all he had to inch his way up the side of the steep hill. His bones ached and cracked, but he ignored the pain. If he didn't get up this now then he never would! Then he would be left alone!

Using this as new motivation he tried to hurry his pace, ignoring the way the roots and branches on the side of the hill cut his face and ripped up his hands. He could see the top now! He was nearly there! He would get there, and then he would go find his niisan and wish him happy birthday! A smile came to his face as he hefted one leg over the edge, pulling himself up very slowly and then rolling his body away from the side of the hill, having no strength left in him at the time to even move.

He tried once to get up, but found that he didn't have the strength so he decided to rest for a moment and recuperate his strength. Uncurling his hurt hand, he brought the stone out, holding it up to the sun and marveling how it creating a red glow onto anything it shined against. It seemed to lull him into a state of peace as he couldn't take his eyes off it. He knew his brother would love it, because he had only had it for a little bit and already he didn't want to let it go! He would though, because he would give anything to Itachi.

“Sasuke!” Speaking of Itachi…he could have sworn he heard his niisan's voice. “Otouto answer me!” Well now he was almost sure of it! Itachi's voice filtered in through the many trees, and he didn't sound more than 200 feet away.

Forcing his body to move out of pure excitement Sasuke stumbled up, half limping through the trees as he ran towards the sound of the voice. “Niisan!” He cried. “Aniki I'm here!” He couldn't believe Itachi had come looking for him…their parents were probably very mad that he had skipped school and had sent his brother to come bring him back for punishment.

His run soon slowed down to a trot as he pictured all the horrible things he would have to do to make up for this. Mother would make him do dishes for a week…and he didn't even want to think about what Father would do when he found out. He stopped walking altogether, seriously considering turning around and living forever as a hermit out in the woods rather than going home to face his father's wrath.

“Gotcha!” He almost yelped as two arms wrapped around him from behind and he was pulled backwards into an almost desperate hug. “Oh Sasuke…thank God!” The boy was shocked as Itachi held him to his body, burying his face in his shoulder as they just stood there together.

“Niisan?” He still didn't know what Itachi was doing out here, and he especially didn't know why he seemed to be so upset. “What are you doing out here?”

At the question he was promptly spun around, and Itachi crouched to his knees, laying his hands on the younger's shoulders so that they were eye level. “What am I doing out here? Otouto do you have any idea how worried Otousan and Okasan have been?” He shook his head disbelievingly as he continued to stare down his now guilty looking little brother.

That guilty feeling only heightened as he noticed the dark bags under Itachi's eyes from obvious lack of sleep. Had he been out looking all night? “But I wasn't gone that long!...I was just trying to find something!”

“You can't do things like this.” Itachi scolded. “You've been gone for over a day…Mother's been crying ever since Iruka-sensei told her that you hadn't shown up for school.” The guilt increased as he bit his bottom lip in a pout, not at all liking the way Itachi was practically yelling at him. “Do you know how upset she'd be if something happened to you?” Now up until this point Sasuke had been staring dejectedly towards the ground but the elder's hand tilted his head up to that he was looking in his eyes. “What would we do without you, Sasuke?”

The statement was so quiet and sincere that Sasuke felt his eyes soften as he let a smile light up his face when Itachi leaned in, placing their foreheads together and just leaning against him for what he wished to be all eternity, but was probably just mere minutes. Finally his brother pulled away, laying a kiss on his damp spikes as he got back to his feet.

The elder reached out, ruffling his little brother's hair in affection as he gave him a relieved smile. “Let's get you home. You could do with a hot bath and a change of clothes.” He leaned forward to whisper in the younger's ear teasingly. “Because sorry to have to tell you this Otouto, but you kind of stink.” He teased, and Sasuke bristled at the statement, reaching out to whack at his cruel older brother who quickly evaded his attack and instead scooped him up, carrying him on his back so that Sasuke's arms were wrapped around his neck while Itachi had a good hold of him from behind.

As Itachi quickly jumped from tree to tree through the forest the younger Uchiha couldn't help but think about what his brother had said. He had scolded him for being out, and he had said how worried he had made everyone, and yet as he was saying it Sasuke pretended that he meant that he was the one actually worried. He buried his face in the back of Itachi's neck, taking in his spicy scent as he imagined his brother really couldn't live without him.  
,,,,,,,,,,,

When they had gotten home Sasuke had been smothered by his mother in what felt like a strangulating hug as she went on and on about how she thought she lost him, and she of course made him promise never to do anything like that again. His father, however, hadn't been near as forgiving. He had yelled at him for what felt like an hour about bringing disgrace to their name, and lectured him about not being responsible like Itachi. Then of course he had been grounded and sent to his room without breakfast, which really was a punishment seeing as how he hadn't eaten in over a day.

He wasn't about to complain though. After the day he had had all he wanted to do was curl up in his bed and sleep. His mother told him she would run him a hot bath when he woke up, and nodding tiredly he hadn't hesitated in walking his tired limbs to his room and falling onto his bed to sleep.

Though he hadn't been allowed to do such a thing, because Itachi had followed him to his room after the elder had grabbed a roll of bandages from the medical cabinet and a washcloth.

Making Sasuke sit up, Itachi carefully washed all the dirt and gravel that had gotten into the cuts in his legs away, cleaning them so that you could only see the red inflamed skin as fresh blood began to seep through. Before the wounds began to bleed too badly Itachi began to wrap his calves in the bandages, never once saying a word or even acknowledging his very existence other than to dress his wounds.

As a matter of fact the only time Sasuke still knew his brother could speak was when he reached his hand, and Itachi was forced to talk to him due to the loud yelp the younger made when he tried to touch it.

“What did you do to it?” He asked, lifting up his wrist and assessing the damage of the still tightly closed wrist.

“I banged it on something.” The boy replied, pulling back as he suddenly remembered his reason for the trip in the first place. “I got you something Niisan!”

Itachi raised an eyebrow. “Oh? I wasn't aware that they had stores out in the middle of the woods.” Sasuke let his lip stick out, pulling his hand away and crossing his arms in a pout.

“Don't be mean!” He cried, happiness dying at the lack of enthusiasm from his brother.

Sighing in resignation, his brother held out his hand, silently asking for the present, and Sasuke was only too happy to comply. Bouncing up and down in excitement he held out his hand, opening his dirty palm to reveal the small piece of stone that he had worked so hard to obtain.

Picking the red gem out of his brother's filthy hand, Itachi studied it carefully, all the while Sasuke beamed with delight. “Do you like it!? Huh!? Do yeh!? Do yeh!?” He badgered. “I went all the out there to get it!...It's your birthday present!”

Itachi looked up at that, his eyebrow rose a little in surprise. “Is that the reason you went out there?” Without hesitation Sasuke excitedly nodded, causing his aniki to slowly shake his head, reaching out once again to ruffle his spikes. “Foolish Otouto…you really can be strange sometimes.”

Getting up, Itachi headed to the door, but Sasuke's shouting of “Happy Birthday, Aniki!” stopped him in his tracks.

Giving him a smile, his brother glanced down to the small stone in his hand. “Get some sleep Otouto.” Was the last thing he said before shutting off the lights to his room and closing the door.  
~~~back~~~

Sasuke practically dropped the old worn book to the floor as the realization hit him. He had given Itachi unknowingly a part of the stone, and his bastard of a brother had had it fashioned into a necklace, which he had always worn around his neck. The Uchiha had thought it had been out affection, but he understood now that, like all the things his big brother had done for him, it had been a lie.

This big mission that he had sent him on had been because he was the only one that knew of the location, and Itachi probably wanted the entire stone for himself. Sadly…he had no choice in the matter. His brother was a master of breaking promises, and yet he had a feeling that this wasn't going to be one of those times. Because no matter how much he knew Itachi despised him he had a feeling that seeing the torture on his face as he was forced to writhe under him in the most whorish ways was one of his aniki's favorite pastimes.

“Sasuke are you alright?' He heard his sensei ask, and as a natural reaction he shot out and `I'm fine!' before shoving the book back into his hands.

“I have to go.” He explained, not bothering to clean up the mess he had left on the floor as he walked briskly towards the exit. If it had been anyone else he had given such a hasty good-bye to he knew there would be questions, but it was Kakashi, and if anyone understood at all it was the copy ninja, and so he knew he would not be followed.

His footsteps carried him upon the familiar path towards his old home, and he tried not to think about how he used to be so happy when making this trek. Going home meant seeing his big brother after all, and bragging about all the things he had accomplished in class and hoping he would notice. …Now all he hoped for was to be left alone. All he wanted was to be released from the darkness that had surrounded his life ever since Itachi had decided to take up the blade and strike their family. It was then that his brother had taken the pure love of a child and turned it into the dark and twisted creation it was today.

He glanced around at the broken in windows, as the smell of decay entered his nostrils. This district of town just radiated death, even though all the bodies had been long since removed. He hated coming here, and that hate festered even stronger now, because now when he thought of Itachi the straight lines of revenge he had set were starting to blur, and so now when he saw the ghostly houses all he felt was guilt. In his mind he was as big of a traitor as his brother himself.

Stalking through the woods was considerably easier than it had been as a kid, and it was almost like deja vue as he glanced up at the slowly thickening trees. He could remember the feeling of fear he had had while grew more and more lost, but then the desire to make his aniki happy had out trumped that fear…it always did, because that has always been the most important thing. Even though he hated him, he still did everything he asked. Itachi had trained him well, and he was sure his brother knew it.

The trees were continuing to get thicker, and he knew that he was close to the cliff that had almost taken his life back then. He had a feeling that it would be considerably easier to find in the daylight, and with his skills he wouldn't have a problem getting up and down it. Though as he saw the edge and looked down into the chasm he seriously started to wonder how he had ever gotten out of that alive. The drop down to the bottom had to be at least 75 feet. Shaking his head in resignation, he gave a running leap and landed without incident at the bottom. Now all he had to do was find the stone.

Landing easily on the ground, Sasuke didn't bother to look around at the oddly beautiful area in the trees as he had when he was younger, there was no need. His life was not beautiful. It was a never-ending stream of unfortunate events that led him closer and closer to a dark abyss just like the one he was walking towards right now. What was the point in admiring beauty when the one you care for the most was just going to rip it away and leave you once again with nothing?

Glancing down towards the cave he felt a cold gush of wind shoot up from inside it, making goosebumps rise on his flesh and an eerie chill travel down his spine. That had been the cave that had almost claimed his life. How much easier things would have been if he had only died then. He would have never seen the travesties of that night, or know that his beloved brother was the man standing in the shadows. He would have never had to feel the way he did now…which with the ever present guilt of wanting nothing more in the world than to see Itachi again as he always had when he was younger. Only this time he didn't want his niisan to play with him or help him train. No, he wanted to be lying on his back moaning underneath him as he made him feel the way no one else could. It was such a dirty sensation, and yet he craved it above all others in the world.

Shaking his head, Sasuke then headed over to the pool of water, and even in the daylight without the help from the moon the clear water still seemed to give off a glow. He wondered, would the stone still be there after all these years, or had someone else on random stumbled upon it and felt that same pull he had? He sighed, slipping off his shoes, the wrappings on his legs, and finally his shirt…there really was only way to find out.

With that thought in mind he dived in, letting the cool water freeze his limbs and give them a tingling sensation as he swam towards the bottom. It was shallower than he remembered, but then again he was a bigger and it was probably infinitely easier for him to reach the bottom than the scared frightened kid that tried to in the pitch dark.

Though the deeper and deeper he swam he saw that maybe he had underestimated the deepness of the water. No matter how hard he swam, he never seemed to get any closer to the bottom, and the bigger half of the stone was nowhere in sight.

He could hold his breath for a long time, but as he continued to go deeper he was pushing two minutes. If he didn't see anything soon he was going to have to go back up and try it again. Though it seemed like such a waste, and so fighting off the lightheadedness and added pressure he continued in his descent.

The deeper he got, the darker his vision became, and as he glanced back to the surface he saw that hardly any light was getting through. He had gone deeper than he thought, and with the rate of his burning lungs he wasn't even sure if he could make it back to the surface now without passing out from lack of air.

He needed to make a decision now; because if he didn't head up soon there was a good chance he wouldn't make it back up at all. He glanced once more towards the surface, before looking down into the depths of the water to try to determine if he could risk a few more feet, and that's when he saw it. A little glimmer of hope in the form of a twinkle out of the corner of his eye that was coming from farther down the pool. It could be it, and he could go for it, but chances are even it turned out to be the stone that he wouldn't make it back up to the surface.

Yet, he knew he couldn't go back without the stone. Pressing back the burning pain in his lungs as they screamed for air he kicked his feet lower, heading towards his tiny glimmer of hope that seemed to be stuck in a crevice. Touching the bottom of the pool his hands grabbed onto the gritty stone, pulling himself further down in what seemed to be a cavern at the bottom, and as he pulled himself inside he saw the crimson glow that only a gem that supposedly came from the Sharingan could create. He had found it!

Swimming into the almost suffocatingly tight crevice he reached out for it, but just like the depth to the bottom the stone appeared to be much closer than it actually was. He swam further into the hole, fighting back unconsciousness the entire time as he desperately made a swipe for it. He had to get to it!

His eye sight was beginning to black out as he reached frantically for the stone, knowing he had to get a hold of it…wanting it more than anything other than Itachi himself. Pushing himself forward he did a half-barrel role in the small cave, fingertips barely touching the stone and grasping it as he rolled further in. However, even though he was hailing his victory it didn't really matter because just as he had grabbed hold of it his eyes slid shut and everything else started to dim.

He was vaguely aware that he was floating, and to him it might as well have been as if he were floating through time and space itself. Nothing seemed real…everything was numb. It was nice. It was nice to not the feel the ever-present pain anymore. He was glad that even with all the sins he had committed he was allowed to feel a moment of reprieve before the end.

The end didn't come though, because just as he had come to accept the fact that he was going to die down in this water, and no one around would care enough to find his corpse, his face collided with the top of the cavern, and a tiny air pocket allowed him to refill his lungs that were now too numb to scream in protest.

Gasping in the little bit of air he was allowed, Sasuke's eyes shot open as he glance around, and they widened as he saw that the air pocket seemed to stretch further into the hole before actually opening up to what looked to be an underground cave hidden beneath.

Struggling to turn around, Sasuke pulled himself further in, coming up through what looked to be a wading pool and into a humongous cavern. Wet spikes shook out the water they had collected, and he took gasp after gasp of the sweet air he had taken for granted until now. It had never felt so good to fill his lungs and get that natural high that came from such an every day thing. He had never thought in a million years that he want so much to keep breathing forever.

After his lungs had had their fill of air they once more began to scream in protest, and he started to cough, crawling up out of the wading pool and onto the flat surface of the cave, not even caring that he was in the pitch dark without a single source a light to be found. He was a shinobi, he could deal with navigating through the dark, it was the things that lay in the dark that worried him.

Getting up to his feet, he knew that he had to find a way out of this predicament and so he began heading like a blinded soul towards the unknown, hoping to find the exit somewhere. Holding up his hand he waited until he felt a slight breeze coming from the left, and knowing there had to be an opening that way changed his path to head in that direction.

He treaded carefully, making sure his footsteps were silent. The last thing he wanted to do was wake up whatever may lay in the depths of the cave. He slipped the stone into his pocket, not wanting to drop it if trouble should arise as he pulled out a kunai. If his skills served him correctly he should be in the cave he had almost fallen into before, and as such if he continued heading in the direction he was he should reach the mouth of it and be able to crawl out in the same hole he had almost fallen in.

His bare feet slapped up against the sharp rocks, cutting them and making him wince as he continued on. He had no idea what it was, but he could feel the presence of life all around him.

The cold cave made his bones shake, and he cursed his wet skin as it made the trek even more miserable than it already was. He couldn't be too far away now though. If his calculations were correct the mouth of the cave should be just up ahead, and judging by the glimmer of light he was seeing through the darkness he would have to say that they were.

He made it to the other side of the cave, smelling a bit of fresh air compared to the musty air that smelled of apple cider. His hands touched the edge of the cavern as he glanced upwards, seeing the sun just beginning to set behind the clouds. If he didn't hurry up it would be nightfall before he made it to the top.

Taking a deep breath, he concentrated on his chakra flow, sending it to the balls of his feet. This would be immensely easier than when he was a child…at least that's what he thought until the mild vibrations from his chakra flow vibrating through the floor happened to wake up what lie in the deep.

His heightened senses picked up what had to be hundreds of wings flapping at the same time, and knowing what was coming he ducked down to the floor, covering his head as a wave of bats swept over, hitting his body in their mad dash to get up and out of the hole.

Sasuke winced as their claws scratched at his head, and more than one body rammed into him at alarming speeds. Even thought he was protecting himself he knew that he had to get out of there as soon as possible.

Keeping his head down he made a mad dash for the side of the cave, running up the slick wall in time with the hoard of bats and managing to grab onto the edge just into before he fell.

Scrambling over the ledge, Sasuke immediately got to his feet, running forward with his head down and waving his hands, trying to get off any traces that a bat had touched him. “Why the hell did it have to be bats?” He grumbled to himself, feeling a chill go up his spine at the very idea. He. Did. Not. Like. Bats. There was just something about a furry little rodent being able to fly that always wigged him out beyond belief!

Shaking in disgust he tried to get over his slightly traumatic experience by reaching into his pocket and pulling out the thing he had risked his life for. He held the red stone up to the setting sun, easily being able to tell where the piece had broken off that he had given to his brother. Kakashi wasn't lying, when ever he looked at the stone all he could picture were his brother's eyes, and he felt an off longing deep inside him that he couldn't place. Perhaps it was for his clan, or perhaps it was for the one who had taken them all away.

It didn't matter anymore though, because he had no right any longer to justify anything to the bones of his family. After all he was becoming just like their murderer. Hell, he was even on his way to join the same criminal organization that he had!

Slumping back onto the grass due to pure exhaustion, Sasuke stared up at the clouds, watching the sun slowly set behind them, and that's when he caught sight of it. A tree…the very same tree that had saved his life all those years ago. Pushing himself to his feet he walked over, examining the towering monster in greater detail.

It seemed enormous as he looked up, and unlike the dead branches of before it now sprouted beautiful golden flowers that made it almost seem to glow in the light of the setting sun. Those flowers, they reminded him of the past…funny that the tree that had saved his life had been the one to contain them all along.

Reaching into his bag he brought out a shuriken, tossing it skillfully into the trees and slicing through the flowered branches. His slicing skills were sharp, and flower after flower began to fall from the tree.

He smiled, liking the affect and pulled out more shuriken from his bag containing his weapons. He knew he should be preserving his stock, but all care flew through the window as he began tossing them towards the flowered tree, slicing the petals off and making them fall through the air like snow on a cold winter's day.

He hadn't realized he was smiling lazily up at the sky until he suddenly felt an angled hand cracking against the back of his neck, expertly striking the pressure point there that could knock an opponent unconscious... just like it was doing to him now. Sasuke's eyes widened slightly as his mind started to recede into blackness, and the last thing that he could clearly make out as he fell backwards was the shadowy figure coming to stand over his body and the blossoms floating down around them. Though while his eyes gave out, his sense of hearing continued to fight against the onslaught of unconsciousness.

“You always were persistent, Otouto,” came a deep voice from beyond the darkness. Sasuke couldn't place it right away... but it was clearly male... and it clearly referred to him as `brother'... Which could only mean it was-

“It-atchi...” Sasuke mumbled, eyelids furiously twitching, fighting to open.

“Don't fight it, you will only knocked out again if you do,” Itachi's low voice seemed to be fading... it was so close... yet so hard to hear... as if he were whispering against Sasuke's ear.

Damn it... he couldn't fight unconsciousness much longer... and maybe he didn't want to... he was so tired... so exhausted...

As Sasuke's mind fell into darkness he felt the soft weight of flower petals caressing and landing on his cheek, not missing the last string of words that came from his older brother... though at this point he couldn't tell if it was real or imagined.

“Tengoku no hana... the Flower of Heaven... Sasuke, really, you never cease to amuse me.”

And with that Itachi's soft mumble of the golden, star-like flower's name was the only thing left whispering about the immediate vicinity as his silhouetted figure washed across the landscape, the lax body of his brother held against his chest.

,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,


	8. Brother's Keeper

The Never Played Symphonies

 

Chapter 8: Brother's Keeper

 

His mind stirred, though not because his body awoke from natural circumstances, but because of a continuous prodding his person was currently taking. However, Sasuke had had enough training to know a thing or two about not alerting any possible opponents to his body and mind's consciousness. He'd be lying, however, if he said the poking wasn't starting to get on his nerves.

“He's dead,” came an unfamiliar male voice. And then that damn poke came yet again. “He's dead. (poke) He's dead. (poke) He's dead (poke) He's dead. (poke) He's de-”

Oh, that was it. He couldn't take much more of this. “Would you stop doing that!” Sasuke's voice finally rang out, his eyes snapping open.

“-ed. (poke) See, Sasori-danna, I told you, he's not dead,” said the man in front of him in a rather bored tone. He stood up from his crouched position in front of the young Uchiha and turned around, walking towards another man, this one with red hair.

And then Sasuke took in their attire. Black cloaks with red clouds... The Akatsuki!

“Idiot,” came the red-haired man's monotone voice. The blond sighed heavily.

“I can't help it, un. We've been cooped up in this hellhole for over two weeks with absolutely no orders. I'm bored. Though if you want, I could always put my attentions elsewhere?” the light-haired man asked wickedly, more than likely arching an eyebrow behind his long lock of blond bangs that was currently obscuring his left eye.

“Not in front of the child,” came the redhead's dry response. Had Sasuke known what was going on... he probably still wouldn't want to know.

“Speaking of which... Where did Itachi go?” the blond mumbled, looking this way and that.

Sasuke's mind immediately became alert at the sound of his brother's name, and his eyes narrowed in suspicion as he jumped to his feet, looking around as well.

“Where is my brother?” he growled, reaching down to his pant leg to pull out a kunai only to find that his weapons bag had long since disappeared. Not only that, but as he quickly glanced down at his appearance he found that he was still missing his top from when he had taken it off and jumped in the river.

Great... just great. Here he was in unfamiliar territory in nothing but his shorts! Glancing around the room he saw that he was in a fairly confined space, and the only exit he could find was just ahead of him, conveniently blocked by the two Akatsuki bastards who had gotten a laugh out of poking him awake.

“Aww, Sasori-danna, you hear that? He wants his big brother,” the blond teased, smirking as he placed a hand on his hips. “Don't worry, kiddo… He's just out speaking with the boss, un.” A devil like smirk lit up his face. “He'll be along anytime to hug you and tell you everything is okay… After all, I've heard just how…” Here he glanced over to the redhead who seemed to be much more stoic and quiet than his partner. Thankfully. “What's the word, Sasori-danna?” he asked, obviously not really wanting a response as he went on ahead. “I don't want to say incestual, un…How about... AFFECTIONATE!” he shot out as Sasuke narrowed his eyes to slits. “That's the word I'm going for; Affectionate. I hear the both of you are very affectionate with one another.”

Deidara gave a laugh at his own antics as Sasori slowly shook his head back and forth as if he could sense the conflict that was about to arise…and arise it did.

“What the hell do you think you know about me and my brother?” Sasuke growled, chakra flaring to life as the Sharingan bled into his eyes. “Come to think of it…it doesn't matter.” His entire being pulsed as his energy was released in waves as the Chidori began to crackle at his fingertips. “I'll just kill you right now and rid myself the trouble of finding out!”

He cried out, running towards his newfound hatred as the sound of birds crackled through the air and reverberated off the tightly enclosed space. Deidara didn't move an inch, he just stood there with that same smirk on his face that made the Uchiha want to bash it in, but then again he really didn't have to, because Chidori was caught just before it could hit its marker right between the eyes.

Sasuke struggled to remove his wrist from the vice-like grip that was surrounding it, but the hand didn't even feel human. It was almost as if it were actually made out of an entirely different substance that seemed to be as strong as iron.

“Get your hands off of me!” he yelled as Deidara laughed at his predicament while staring at his assailant from over his shoulder.

“Nice, Sasori-danna…though for a second there I thought you were actually going to let Sparky here hit me,” Deidara gave a fake pout, all the while reaching out and slapping Sasuke lightly on the cheek. “And then how happy would you be when my beautiful face is all burnt and gross, un?”

“It would probably be an improvement to the one you have now,” Sasori snapped, tightening his hold on the Uchiha's wrist as he leaned forward so that Sasuke could feel icy hot breath against the nape of his neck. “As for you, do you really think this wise?” he stated emotionlessly, gesturing around the room with his one free hand. “Forget your brother for one moment and just sense where you are. You are in an unfamiliar environment, with even more unfamiliar people.” He leaned in closer as his voice dropped a few octaves. “If you start something now I can guarantee you will not make it out of here alive… So which will it be? Are you our friend for the time being, or are you our enemy?”

No matter how much he wanted to deny it, he knew that the guy behind him was right. He would not live long here if he continued to pick fights. Yet he knew that the first chance he got he would skewer that pretty blond bastard with a kunai for ever saying such things about him and his brother…no matter how true they were. Now though, now he only had one option available to him. Giving a sigh of defeat, he let the lightening fade from his fingertips as his wrist went limp in his captor's hand.

“You chose right, Sparky…but just in case…” He didn't even get to react to Deidara's sudden attack as he seemed to put what looked to be a clay eel from his bag, allowing it to expand in his hands and sending it out so that it wrapped securely around Sasuke's neck.

Giving a cry, Sasuke ripped his hand free from Sasori's grasp, using it instead to try to tear the constricting sea animal from around his jugular. He would have used both his hands to continue to rip it away, but a stern warning stopped any movement he might have had.

“I wouldn't do that if I were you…After all if you move my art too much it might just get angry with you and explode that pretty little head of yours, yeah?” Sasuke's heart raced as his hands dropped from the clay collar, already knowing just what kind of mechanism it was.  
“So let me get this straight…” he bit out. “If I act up, I die, right?” He couldn't believe he had managed to let himself be put in to such a situation. The last thing he needed while in such a vulnerable position was to have one of those bastards have the power of life and death hanging over him.

“Give the kid a prize…” Deidara teased. “He may just be Itachi's brother after all… I was starting to wonder there for a while. After all you're sorta lacking in the skills department you would think someone with his blood would possess, un.”

Sasuke growled, toeing his foot in the ground for a strike when the blond held up a finger, wagging it back and forth in a scolding manner as if he were being reprimanded for doing something bad. “Uh, uh, uh, Sparky…You attack me, and I make a work of art with your brain splatter.”

"But not before I tear your throat out," came a dark voice from behind Deidara's cocky stature. All eyes in the room, save for the blonde's, turned and acknowledged the new presence.

"Itachi," Sasuke wheezed, struggling more and more as the eel around his throat seemed to be tightening rather than relenting. Though he had to say the sight of his brother he began to notice it less and less.

Deidara turned around, giving the Uchiha a smile that was by no means returned…unless of course you considered the death glare he was receiving a smile. “Ah, Itachi…I was just giving your adorable little brother a warm welcome, un.” That smile curved so that it was now more of a devious smirk. “I have no doubt that we'll be getting along swimmingly from here on out… That is if he can convince the boss to let him stay.”

Itachi scoffed, tossing some clothes through the air that Sasuke barely had enough time to catch before they spread all across the ground. “Get dressed,” was his simple command, and Sasuke would have to say that he was relieved that his brother had had at least enough sense to grace him with some kind of suitable clothing.

He hastily examined the clothes to see that there was a high collared black t-shirt, black Capri pants, and sandals for him to work with. “Where am I going?” he asked, not exactly all there since he had been knocked out while in the forest and woken up in what had to be the Akatsuki's camp. It wasn't too much of a stretch to be asking a few questions if he did say so himself, but then again Itachi always did seem to find his questions nothing but an irritation.

“That is none of your concern. Get dressed if you wish to come along, otherwise I'll kill you right now and save myself the effort.” Sasuke's eyes narrowed to slits. Now normally his brother was a bastard, but it seemed that around his so-called `teammates' he had to put up even more of an effort.

“Aww…” Deidara cooed, pinching Sasuke's cheek as he glanced over his shoulder to the elder Uchiha. “Are we having a lover's spat?”

Sasuke's cheeks darkened to an unbearable level, and not being able to take the look his brother was no doubt shooting his way, he did the only thing he could in such a situation, he hid his face while punching Deidara soundly in the cheek.

A resounding crack traveled through the room from where his knuckle had struck bone, and he was actually surprised that the blond had remained standing after being hit by a force that would send any normal person flying into the wall behind him. …Then again, he doubted any member of the Akatsuki was normal.

Deidara's head slowly came back to face his assailant, and through the hair blocking his features, Sasuke could see how his visible eye had seemed to darken to an almost dangerous level. A hand came up to his chin, slowly wiping a dribble of blood away as he stared him down in a menacing manner that you wouldn't expect to come from the sarcastic trouble maker he had seen earlier.

“Temper, temper, little Uchiha…but I'd reign it in if I were you, because every good dog has to learn to obey its master while on a leash, yeah?!” he bit out, reaching out a hand and tightening it into a fist, all the while making the eel around him constrict to almost unbearable levels and cutting off the oxygen to his brain.

“If that piece of shit you call art is supposed to restrain him, then shouldn't you loosen it before he passes out from lack of oxygen and can't make it to where he was summoned?” Sasori asked in an annoyed tone of voice, as if the whole matter was a waste of effort on his part. Though his small remark seemed to have its desired effect because Deidara almost immediately let the hold he had over his creature go and opted to instead release his anger on the redhead who had the audacity to insult his masterful work.

“Whose art are you calling a piece of shit, puppet boy, un! You wouldn't know good art if it came up and bit you in that wood thing you call your ass!” Deidara shot back testily, and Sasuke couldn't help but raise an eyebrow at the meaning behind the comment.

Though he really didn't get a chance to think much more on it, because as Sasori and Deidara continued to argue the noise seemed to fade into the background when he felt a hand on his shoulder.

Spinning around, Sasuke came face to face with his brother, and had to gulp down the nervousness he was feeling at the intense gaze he could feel burning into his face. “Strip,” was the only word he uttered, and the younger knew that his brother had finally lost it if he thought he was ever going to obey such a command.

“Fuck you!” he shot out. “Like hell I'm going to when the two freaks you call your teammates are still in the room! That blond one will probably try to rape me!”

He thought he heard a shot back remark of `as if' from somewhere behind him, but he chose to ignore it in lieu of the fact that Itachi had gotten even closer so that one hand was resting on the younger Uchiha's hip bone while the other settled on his lower back and pulled him all the more closer.

“I hate to break it to you, Otouto, but not everyone wants to get into your pants.” Black eyes narrowed as the hand on his waist moved around, the thumb just barely slinking below his waistband.

“No…” Sasuke sneered. “Just you.” By this time the bickering in the background had faded, and he had no doubt in his mind that all eyes were on him. That didn't matter to him though, because the feeling of betrayal over the true reason behind that necklace still burned deep within his chest, and he refused to act courteous in front of the person he despised the most.

Itachi tilted his head to the side, making the Sharingan stand out even more as the false light reflected off of his eyes. “Well then…you won't mind a little help.” Sasuke yelped as the hand resting on his waist quickly slipped into his shorts, while Itachi kept him steady with his other arm so that he would have no chance of getting away.

“Stop it!” the younger Uchiha cried, a blush staining his features at the thought of other people witnessing such atrocities. “Get your hands off me, you sick bastard!” He let out a whine when Itachi's slim fingers wrapped around his member, stroking at the sensitive flesh in such a way that always caused Sasuke to lose his mind. “Niisan…please stop…not here…not in front of them!”

He knew anger would do no good, so he opted to try to appeal to a part of his brother that may in fact still have a soul…Unfortunately, it didn't seem to work. Itachi fisted him from inside his pants, giving him one resounding stroke that brought him to hardness and caused a treacherous moan to escape his mouth as he fell forward into Itachi's arms, fisting his hands into the elder's sleeves and hiding his face in his chest as if to pretend that none of this was really happening.

“Why not here?” Itachi asked with coldness, and Sasuke dared a glance upwards only to see that Itachi wasn't looking at him but at the two onlookers who seemed to have grown speechless, as well as eyebrowless. “All this does is show them now just who you belong to.” The sheer dark possessive voice he used was enough to send a cold shiver down the younger Uchiha's spine, and he clung even more to Itachi's chest, hating and yet loving the fact that his brother wasn't ashamed to claim him as his own.

When Sasuke couldn't hold back a cry as Itachi's fingernail scratched up along the head, it seemed the Akatsuki finally seemed to lose his patience with the voyeurs. With a look as cold as ice he sent a glare towards the two onlookers, only needing two words to express just how much potential danger they could be facing. “Get out.” There was a threat in those words, and it seemed Sasori and Deidara took it to heart, because the next thing Sasuke heard was a door slamming and he knew right then and there that him and Itachi were now alone.

For the first time he actually wished that the obnoxious blond bastard was still in the room, because as soon as they were gone Itachi didn't even hesitate in crashing their lips together.

Sasuke whined into his mouth, not being able to believe that he had once again been put in this situation, but at the same time reveling in the feel of Itachi's lips against his own, and how his tongue slid into his mouth, tracing the contours as if he had already memorized every detail and was following his own, made-up path.

Not being able to stop himself from his bodies treacherous actions, as Itachi's hand once more found its way down his pants, he reached up, wrapping his arms around the elder's neck and pulling him closer as the air in his lungs began to burn him from the inside out.

He pulled away to gasp for breath, only to once more connect their mouths, loving how silky the Akatsuki's lips were as he drank him as if he was the very water he needed to live. “…I hate you,” he gasped out, deepening the kiss as Itachi's skillful fingers unbuttoned his shorts, letting them fall to the ground and leaving him standing bare.

Cold air nipped at his sensitive flesh, and for the first time he realized the exact situation they were in…though that never really seemed to matter to Itachi. It seemed that the elder Uchiha wanted him whenever he could have him, and even though it was impossibly messed up, the thought made a bubble of pride swell up inside of him.

“Aniki, we can't do this here… There're people outside… We shouldn't...” Itachi once again captured his lips, and Sasuke could feel him smirk against his lips as his hand went to work on his dripping erection.

“If you don't want it…” Itachi muttered against his mouth, breaking away to trail down his chin and lick along his jugular. “Then tell me to stop.”

He played dirty and he knew it, because as Itachi's talented hand swept up and down his cock, Sasuke knew there was no way he could ever tell his aniki no. Of course he couldn't, and he realized right then that Itachi knew that as well, for his brother didn't seem all that surprised when instead of telling him no, he replied with, “P-please…don't stop.”

His eyes shut as pleasure coursed down his spine, and he gave control of his entire body to his brother as he gave in to his one greatest sin. He felt Itachi lifting one of his legs, wrapping securely around his waist while he supported himself with the other one, giving the Uchiha better access to his naked body, letting that talented tongue slink all the way down his neck and to his collarbone as his body arched into a bend so that his head was hanging back with only a hand behind his shoulders supporting him.

Mewls of pleasure were constantly filtering from between his lips as Itachi slowly tortured him, making long languid strokes that brought Sasuke close to insanity every single time his hand came up and then slid back down.

Itachi's mouth closed around a pert nipple, biting down and actually causing a scream to ripple from the younger Uchiha's throat as he felt the familiar tightening in his stomach that told him he would not last much longer…especially by how Itachi's strokes seemed to increase in speed to the point where he almost thought he'd have to bite a hole in his bottom lip to stop himself from screaming for the entire vicinity to hear.

He didn't know what made him say it, but the closer and closer he got to completion the more he felt he needed something else. “Fuck me…” he gasped out, letting a drop of blood fall down his chin at his shameful request.

Though it seemed he had said something wrong, for in the moment that should have been his ecstasy, he was instead unceremoniously dropped so that he fell backwards onto the hard floor with an unanticipated `uummpph!'

Sasuke growled, sitting up on his elbows as he glared at his brother, but stopped when he saw the look Itachi was giving him as he stared down at him with a penetrating gaze. As a matter of fact, it was such a strange look that it made the younger squirm as he let his legs fall open, not at all liking the throb from in-between his legs that should have by this point been taken care of if the psychopath above him hadn't dropped him on the floor.

“What the hell gives, bastard!” Sasuke narrowed his eyes, rubbing his legs together as his cock ached from lack of attention…he realized with some nervous anticipation that Itachi seemed to notice the action. “I didn't ask you to molest me, but if you're going to then don't be such an asshole about it!”

Itachi completely ignored his outburst, sinking to his knees as he let one hand rest on Sasuke's knee, parting his thighs so that his aching member was in full view. “You really would like that, wouldn't you?”

“Like what?” he asked breathlessly, squirming as he tried to maneuver his body so that it ghosted against Itachi's hands.

“For me to fuck you…you really have become my good little whore.” Sasuke narrowed his eyes to slits, swinging out his hand to slap the bastard across the face for the very assumption, but Itachi caught his wrist, grabbing the other as well as he slammed them both above his head, his body now hovering over the smaller body underneath him.

He couldn't help it, the very sight of Itachi once more between his legs was enough to almost make him cum right there, despite the comment he had just made about him. “Beg me, Otouto, beg me to impale my cock in that tight little ass of yours.”

Sasuke fought against Itachi's grasp, not at all liking the smugness in that voice as he mocked him over his imminent surrender. Yet just because he was struggling, didn't mean that he didn't want it. Closing his eyes, he loathed himself for his weakness as he bit out “Do it,” knowing right then and there the look of triumph that would no doubt be slightly reflected in those cold, emotionless eyes.

The resounding noise of a zipper echoed off the walls, as if megaphone was placed in front of it. It was like such a sound was signaling his fate as he once more gave his brother everything he wanted. Though he thought such a thing, he really had to wonder if he didn't want it just as much. After all, wasn't it just him that had asked for this? Wasn't it just him that had once more played right into the manipulative bastard's hands?

Itachi leaned down, placing a soft kiss on his lips that made Sasuke's mind blur, and let himself convince his brain that this was the niisan he had loved when he was younger…the one who had pretended to have a soul. Though in some ways…a lot of ways, he was sure that's why Itachi did it. No matter how cruel he might be he still managed to pretend for him…he did it to make his otouto happy, or at least that's what he tried to convince himself of.

He couldn't keep himself in such a fantasy world very long, because just as Itachi managed to slide his pants down his hips a loud knock shattered their fantasy, making a dark gaze cover his brother's features.

“Itachi! Itachi I'm sorry to…err…interrupt you, but Leader is requesting the two of you now…and he expressed how he didn't want to wait.” Mumbled the hesitant voice of Itachi's partner, Kisame through the door…it seemed that he wasn't all that happy about being the one to tell the deadly Uchiha such a thing.

His brother gripped his hip in a bone-crushing grasp as he obviously took his frustration out on the body underneath him. Sasuke gulped at the narrowed gaze Itachi was giving him, as if the interruption were all his fault.

“Another time, Otouto.” He bit out between clenched teeth, crawling up off the body underneath him and zipping up his loose fitting pants.

Snarling, Sasuke reached out, grasping Itachi's shirt and stopping him from getting up altogether. “No. You can't just leave me like this. You started it…and you're going to damn well finish it!” He stated, leaving no room for argument as he put his foot down on Itachi leaving him high and dry.

Itachi raised an eyebrow at the outburst, obviously amused at his brother's needy request. He held a hand out, beckoning him forward, and Sasuke didn't hesitate in fulfilling the request, shivering as a warm breath tickled the outside shell of his earlobe. “Finish yourself.”

He pushed at Sasuke's chest, breaking their connection as he got to his feet throwing the clothes he had brought over the boy's naked splayed form. Sasuke's fist clenched so hard they bled at the smug smirk Itachi was giving him as he stared down in amusement at just what he had reduced him to. “I rather enjoy helping you get dressed.” He said teasingly, ignoring the daggers shot at his back as Sasuke glared pure hatred.

“Stupid evil bastard.” Sasuke mumbled, gathering up his clothes and grasping at his now painful erection as he prepared to make it quick. Images of Itachi filled his mind, and even though he was using it to fuel his desire he also vowed to make him pay for doing this to him the next time he got him alone. He wasn't sure what he would do yet, but he would definitely make him pay!  
,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

 

Sasuke emerged from the room dressed in the get up Itachi had brought for him, along with his konoha forehead protector, and a heavy lump protruding from his pocket that was in essence his whole reason for being there.

The trip they made to see the leader was one filled with silent voices, but not silent thoughts. The younger Uchiha was still enraged over the events that happened only moments ago. As much as he hated his brother, he still longed for his sinful touch again. And when he finally got what he desired that bastard had taken it way from him; making him finish himself when he wanted it to be Itachi to do it for him.

Sasuke's thoughts stopped abruptly when Itachi suddenly bowed his head slightly down, and even though it was such a subtle acknowledgment Sasuke couldn't help but wonder just what was going on with his brother. Itachi never bent down to anybody, not even with a slight tip of his head. Sasuke questioned this until he saw a shadowed figure step closer and, with a stern look shot out of the corner of his brother's eye, he also followed in bowing before this strange man.

The room was dimmed so that all the faces appeared in shadow, but from the numerous whispers Sasuke could hear around him, the Uchiha would have to say that besides Itachi, Deidara, Sasori, and himself he had to be surrounded by at least a half a dozen others…or so it seemed.

A deep voice caused Sasuke to lower his head and Itachi to raise in acknowledgement; “Itachi,” the voice was even more stoic and harsh that Itachi's “I see you brought what you said you would.” The voice turned more cynical, and even though Sasuke couldn't see his face through the darkness he could feel those eyes burrowing into his soul. “But did he bring what you said he would.”

Sasuke felt his fists clench when the leader talked about him like he was a piece of property, and nothing more. The only person who he let himself be thought of like that was by Itachi, though he dared say nothing. Speaking of his brother, he shot him a well-aimed glare due to the fact that he had obviously made a bargain for the stone previously. That was just like Itachi, banking that Sasuke would do just what he told him even before he himself knew. If it wasn't for his supposed top-secret mission he would have yelled at his brother right then and there for being the conniving bastard that he was. Every time he thought Itachi had done his worst, he did yet another thing to fuel the fire and the pool of hatred in his gut grew exponentially. …Though recently Itachi would find new and more clever ways to douse out the flames and leave him wanting…yet another scheme he had no doubt that Itachi was cooking in his mind.

“I have what you want.” Sasuke bit out, trying to force down his anger and not send a shuriken sailing through the darkness towards the sound of that obnoxiously cold voice.

More whispers were heard around the room, and as Sasuke searched through the darkness he could have sworn he saw a glimpse of blond hair that could only belong to Deidara towards the right of him. That meant that Sasori was probably to that side as well, which meant that there were probably the unidentified enemies to the left for him to mainly worry about.

“Is that right, Uchiha?” The shadow like figure asked, moving swiftly through the darkness so as to examine his prize. “And tell me, what exactly is it that I want?”

Sneering at the man, Sasuke reached into his pocket, pulling out the blood red stone that had caused him problems on more than one occasion in his life. It sparkled with the torchlight, and the Uchiha once more heard whispers all around them from where they no doubt discussed the recent good fortune.

Cold biting laughter echoed off the stonewalls, reverberating back towards him and making the man standing before him seem even more sinister in its wake. He had always hated standing in front of Orochimaru, but the cold dead feeling he got inside when having to deal with him was nothing compared to what he was feeling now.

“Well that is interesting, but how am I too know if it's genuine…” He stated condescendingly. “Forgive me for not fully trusting the beginnings of such a convenient relationship without some form of proof.” Sasuke saw some movement in the darkness, and he could almost bet that the man was putting a hand up to his chin in thought. “I want a testament of the stone's power. Show me what it can do, and perhaps I'll let you live.”

Sasuke's fist clenched at the mere idea of using power from a stone that he had no idea how to wield. For all he knew you needed a special jutsu to activate it, or maybe a flow of chakra. How the hell was he supposed to know how to work a stone that, up until he had found it at the bottom of a lake, was rumored not to even really exist?

Inside he seethed with frustration at the very idea, and yet he kept up his calm exterior, never once daring to show the leader any sort of reaction he might deem a weakness…his brother had taught him the much.

Speaking of his brother….he felt warm hands close around his as a body came up behind him, wrapping their fingers together so that they each were left holding the stone. He could have imagined it, but in a dim second he thought he felt Itachi's thumb gently rub the outside of his hand, as if assuring him that everything was going to be okay before he acted.

“I shall give you all the proof you need.” He said slowly, closing his eyes and letting a storm of chakra flow through his fingertips and into the stone. Sasuke couldn't believe what he was seeing, the gem started to glow an eerie red, and as it did the walls around them seemed to bleed.

He watched as blood oozed up from the floorboards, ran down the walls, and dribbled from the ceiling as the world seemed to take on an even darker appearance. He knew right then and there where he was. He was in Itachi's world…the one in which he was the only one that could control.

That wasn't possible! Itachi had to make eye contact to use the powers of the Mangekyo Sharingan…there was no way he could use it when he was holding Sasuke from behind. Just what unthinkable powers lay in the stone he had deemed a worthy gift for his aniki so long ago?

Even though he still felt arms around him, he stared in wonder as his brother seemed to also be able to walk towards the middle of the room, holding one hand up and snapping as the red lit room seemed to flicker, and all of its occupants glowed a bright white.

“You are all under the power of Tsukuyomi, and if I wished it I could trap you in the world of my mind forever.” Sasuke's eyes widened to saucers at the nonchalant way he said that, taking in the world around him and seeing all the angered faces staring back towards the Uchiha prodigy, well all except one face. No, the leader of this cursed party seemed rather amused with recent developments and chose to show it through a harsh laugh.

“Impressive. The power of the Uchiha clan forged into a single stone…its amplifying abilities will be most useful I think.” Itachi nodded, obviously knowing he had won, and then the blood began to retreat, and he was once more left standing there holding the stone with his brother.

The man stepped forward, and no matter how hard Sasuke strained he still could not make out any details of his face. He figured right then and there that it must be a jutsu, and even if he saw him up close in the light there was a good chance he would never be able to identify the man, which they called Leader.

“A most impressive gift you've brought to us Sasuke Uchiha, but tell me, what's to stop me from taking that gift and throwing your corpse out to the wolves?” Even though he couldn't see, Sasuke knew the bastard was smirking. “After all, there's really no reason for me to keep you alive, now is there?”

Sasuke immediately became enguard, letting the sharingan bleed into his eyes at those traitorous words, hitting himself for everything thinking getting into the Akatsuki would be as easy as bringing a stone.

“Treacherous sharks!” He hissed, leaning further into the arms that had yet to recede from around him, strangely enough only trust the murderer standing behind him at the moment. He was able to take comfort in the body heat radiating from the cold being behind him, and wonder to himself how such an oxymoron could exist.

Bouts of laughter echoed around the hall as the Akatsuki seemed to delight in his predicament, and out of the shadows he watched as Deidara stepped forward, flipping his hair and flashing a grin. “For us to be sharks we'd have to have a fin and gills, yeah? ” He gave a laugh to himself, pointing towards the darkness in the right as if he had just realized something. “Well I suppose Kisame takes care of that part.”

The blue skinned man in question stepped forward, letting his enormous sword rest easily on his shoulder as he poised to strike. “What's so wrong with sharks, little Uchiha?” He gave a grin, and Sasuke really began to wonder just how many sets of pointy teeth he had. “Perhaps I should shave off some of that skin of yours to teach you some manners.”

In his inner turmoil of what to do, he felt the stone being slipped from between his fingers as the body behind him retreated with its prize, but not before laying a well aimed jab to the back of his neck, temporarily paralyzing his legs and sending him sprawling out on his hands and knees, panting as blinding hot pain shot up his spine.

“Bastard!” He growled, turning eyes full of hatred towards his brother as he slowly approached. Was this his plan? Had he intended this all along? Would he lure him here with the stone and then kill him? He wouldn't put it past the murderer, and honestly it wasn't that surprising. The only thing he was surprised about was the fact that he had let himself fall for the act. Actually, if he really thought about it he wasn't all surprised by that either.

“I should have known! I should have!-“ But he never got to finish what he should have done, because a well aimed kick to the stomach silenced his anger tirade, and instead of spewing out the normal curses he reserved for his brother he was spewing blood instead.

His insides burned as he coughed up the blood, never once noticing his brother leaning down next to him and pulling down his shirt collar, revealing the cursed mark that Orochimaru had left on the back of his neck to the entire room.

“This is why he is worth keeping alive. He can get in easily with the traitor, kill him, and bring back what is ours.” The leader walked forward, and as he did Itachi stepped back to his former position, allowing the man to examine Sasuke instead.

Sasuke almost retched as cold clammy hands touched at his mark, sending a burning sensation throughout his entire body that he had to bite back a hiss of pain just to cover. “So you allowed yourself to become a pawn, did you?...Interesting.” That hand left his curse mark to travel down his shoulder blade, finally coming up to cup his chin and tilt his head upwards so that he could stare into Sharingan eyes full of hatred. “I may just have a use for you yet.” Sasuke glared as he was lightly slapped on the cheek. “Thank your doteful sibling Uchiha, he just saved your life.”

The leader got to his feet, leaving Sasuke kneeling there in complete astonishment. He had said that so calmly, as if it didn't mean anything, when in all reality it meant the world. Itachi…had…saved…him. His brother, who didn't care about anything other than his own ambitions had gone out of his way to save his wretched good for nothing brother's life. The same brother who he had been playing with for the last couple weeks, torturing him to the point of madness to make him care for the one he was supposed to despise, or at least that's what Sasuke thought…but could it be? Could it be that in his own sick demented way Itachi truly cared?

No, that couldn't be it. There had to be another explanation. He would love to believe that every kiss and touch Itachi had bestowed upon him had meant something, but he couldn't lie to himself in such a way. He had to have an agenda. Itachi always had an agenda. The last time he had let himself believe that his brother cared for him he had ended up walking in on him slicing their parents to bits.

Feeling more than a little vulnerable from his position on the floor, Sasuke warily got to his feet, not failing to notice the masses seeming to crowd in around him. “What exactly is my use?” He asked with disdain. “I didn't exactly come here to be your errand boy.”

“No, you came here to join the Akatsuki, which is exactly what you'll do if you succeed.” Sasuke's heart skipped a beat as the words he had been hoping for were uttered. Could he really get into the Akatsuki? Could he really have a chance in fulfilling his mission? He knew from what was going on around him that Orochimaru was involved, and if what he had ascertained from his brother was correct it meant his death sentence.

“So you want me to kill him, is that it?” The younger Uchiha asked, trying to sound confident and enthusiastic about such a task even though he'd rather bite off his own tongue than ever go around that snake again.

The leader laughed, shaking his head back and forth in the dark. “You say that like it's that easy.” He muttered patronizingly. “Orochimaru's village is infested with thousands of ninjas, not to mention the fortitude surrounding it is impeccable and as loathe as I am to admit it Orochimaru has become a vexing opponent…far beyond the skill level of someone such as yourself.”

Sasuke bit back the tirade of curses that wanted to leave his mouth at being so openly ridiculed, and instead focused on insulting him back. “But aren't you the legendary Akatsuki…shouldn't getting into Orochimaru's fortress be a piece of cake?” He said snidely, noticing how the shadows in the dark continued to creep closer.

“Of course it would be, but such a battle would alert certain villages of our presence, and we can't allow that to happen…not yet at least.” Certain villagers? So did that mean he didn't want the ninja villages to know they were making their move? If that was the case using discretion with Orochimaru's assassination would do the exact trick in keeping things under wrap, and who better to use discretion than the one that disgusting snake has been trying to get to come to him for over a year?

“I'll do it.” Sasuke said simply, noticing how a certain presence was getting closer and closer to his flank. He stood there wearily, knowing that if one of them decided to attack he would have no means whatsoever of defending himself.

“Confident, are we? That seems to be a trait both you and your brother share, but I'm not so confident in your abilities…not yet anyways…but with some training.” The leader placed his finger on his chin, an action, Sasuke noticed, he seemed to do whenever he was strategizing. “Yes, with proper training I could have you ready in a few months time.” A few months? “Sasori!” Leader called into the darkness, and almost instantly the strange redhead seemed to appear in front of him.

The leader gave a nod of approval, and his head turned towards his brother, shooting him an evil smirk before once more turning towards the redhead. “I want you to train the boy. Do whatever you can to get him ready to face off against Orochimaru…and I don't want to tell you what should happen if he fails, understood?”

He watched Sasori nod, before once more disappearing into the darkness to probably reclaim his position by Deidara's side, and Sasuke couldn't help the wave of disappointment that washed over him at knowing that it wouldn't be Itachi that would train him, but some stranger. Albeit, the stranger probably had phenomenal skills, as did all members of the Akatsuki, but he still couldn't get over those same feelings he had as a child where he wanted nothing more than his aniki to take him out and help him improve his skills. In some ways he thought he would never quite get over it, even if the skills that Itachi taught him might be the same ones he used to murder him some day. He also couldn't help but be curious about the look Leader had shot towards his brother, it was almost as if he were intentionally trying to get under his skin with the decision of who was to train him.

“Zetsu!” He was brought out of his thoughts as yet another name was called, and this time a man…no it couldn't be a man, and monster seemed to appear from behind him. Sasuke stared with wide eyes at the green skinned thing that looked more like a plant than an actual human being, yet he knew for certain that plants rarely had faces as angry as the one he was left gaping at.

“Itachi if I were you I'd tell your little brother it's rude to stare…otherwise I just might stop feeling so courteous and rip his eyeballs out.” Gulping, Sasuke did his best to wipe the stupid look that was no doubt on his face away. These Akatsuki weren't exactly friendly people. Since he had been here he had been almost strangled, threatened to be de-skinned, and now he was at risk of losing his eyes. He would hate to see what would happen to him if he actually did something to make them mad…he shuddered to think of the consequences.

His brother didn't say anything, only looking coldly over at Zetsu as the man scoffed at the distant assassin. “Did you hear me, Uchiha, I said-”

“I heard perfectly well what you said, but seeing as how I'm not his keeper if you want him to do something I suggest you ask him yourself.” Itachi calmly stated, and yet the eyes he shot towards Zetsu were enough to tell anyone that that statement was anything but calm. As a matter of fact it said quite clearly that if he didn't drop the matter he would very soon be dead. …Sasuke always hated when Itachi gave him those looks, even when they were younger it had been the one sure way he would get him to tremble….now he had new methods entirely.

“Now now boys, how many times have I told you to try to be civil?” Leader's voice asked, and Sasuke was for once glad for the distraction. “Zetsu take Sasuke to his room for the time being,” That devilish smirk fell in place yet again. “I have no doubt you'll find the accommodations to your liking.”

Sasuke wasn't allowed to ponder the odd mocking tone he said that with, because the next thing he knew two strong arms rapped around him, and he found himself being pulled forcibly towards a plant like chest.

Struggling against his restraints, the Uchiha managed to head butt Zetsu in the chin, making the man temporarily release him of his bondage so that he could make his mistake. What he hadn't counted on, however, were the two humongous leaf like blades that seemed to stick out of Zetsu's back to come down around, enveloping his body and closing him in a make-shift prison, complete with sticky residue so that he couldn't even come close to moving a single limb. It was as if…it was as if he had been eaten by a venus flytrap!

Enveloped in his dark cocoon, his senses were waning, but he could definitely tell he was being moved. He tried to twist his body, anything to get some movement, but the more he twisted the more the sticky substance spread around and he ended up even more stuck.  
“Let me the fuck out of here!” He screamed, coming to the conclusion that if yelling didn't work screaming would. If he could just get his hands to move he could burn his way out of this, but alas, one hand was stuck above his head while the other was twisted in a painful angle off to the side.

He screamed for what seemed like five minutes straight, and just as he was about to except his fate of being plant fodder, his hand found his side pocket where his hidden kunai lay. His fingers had just closed around the hilt when the mouth opened, and he was unceremoniously spit out onto the floor.

Sasuke stumbled to get his footing, pulling the kunai out of his pocket as he did so, and in his stumbling nearly managed to plunge it straight into the heart of the body standing in front of him…Itachi's heart.

His breath quickened as his brother easily caught the blade, stopping the near fatal impact as if it were child's play. “You should be more careful Otouto, somebody could get hurt.”

That said Itachi ripped the kunai from his hand, all the while wrapping one hand around his waist and spinning them around so that their positions were reversed and now he was the one with the kunai at his heart.

The younger Uchiha let out a gasp as the blade dug in, piercing all the way through the shirt and down into the skin, letting a small trail of blood fall and ruin the cotton material. “Welcome to your new home...” His brother said, and then time seemed to stop as he brought the blade up again, slashing it across, and if Sasuke didn't know any better he was sure he had just seen his death, but it didn't come. He felt a pressure on his forehead as the blade was drawn across, and without even having to look he knew that he had slashed through the symbol of the hidden leaf. “Traitor of Konoha.” Itachi finished, and with that he gave a shove to the younger's chest, leaving him spiraling backwards so that he fell to the hard cement floors.

He looked up to yell at his brother for his constant bastardly treatment, but at that moment steal bars closed in front of his eyes, and he realized right then and there just where he was. “A cell?” He asked, not being able to keep the disgust out of his voice. “You can't keep me in here! I'm not a prisoner!”

Itachi stared him down, not at all fazed by his tantrum as Sasuke banged on the bars. “You are until you can defeat Orochimaru and recover the ring from his lifeless finger…only then can call yourself an Akatsuki.” Itachi turned then, disappearing with his teammate in the darkness as he left him alone…to rot away in the cell he would now have to call his home.  
,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,


	9. Of Conjugals and How to Use Them

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So...this scene... *blushes* Enjoy....

The Never Played Symphonies

 

Chapter 9: Of Conjugals and How to Use Them

 

One week! He had been left in this hellhole to rot for one whole week without even a sign of another living thing. No, he took that back. He supposed the rats that constantly crawled around in his cell had to count for something.

He was filthy, unbathed, hungry as hell, and he was pretty sure he smelled, and yet there was nothing for him to do about it but sit in his cramped prison and train. After all, isn't that the reason he had been locked up in the first place?

He was starting to think now that it was just all some big joke. They had locked him up here to rot, while they laughed about his slowly suffering form and how they had really gotten him with that whole `training' business. He wouldn't put it past them. If they were anywhere near as bastardly as his brother then he was sure they had all that planned out and so much more.

They had given him no food, and the only source of water he had was the seemingly constant drip from the ceiling that made a mildew smell fill the cell, adding to the already potent stench. At first he had refused to drink from such a source, but after a while the thirst took over him, and he found himself laying on his back, letting the water drip right down into his mouth as he greedily drank it in…Yet another embarrassment Itachi had forced him to undergo.

About two days ago he had grown too weak in his hunger for sufficient chakra control, and as he lay on the ground once again drinking the filthy water provided to him, he found that he was now too weak to do the self-mandated seven hundred push-ups a day. He needed food…there was only so long a person can go before they died from hunger!

Sasuke's stomach rumbled as he tried to massage away the pain. Hell, he was so hungry that he'd even accept some of Sakura's nasty sweets that she was always trying to force down his throat! Just the thought of some iced over goody that he normally would despise had his stomach rumbling once again, and he found that if he didn't get something to eat soon he would go insane! As much as he hated to think it, he was getting weaker by the day due to lack of food.

This was just not fair! He hadn't heard a whisper from any members of the Akatsuki since he had been unceremoniously spit out by that freak plant thing called Zetsu. Why the hell did such a thing exist anyways?...He had thought venuss flytraps were supposed to eat flies, not digest people until further notice!

He honestly wouldn't have been so bitter about it, but he was still covered in that same goo that had coated him and made him immobile. So not only was he filthy, unbathed, hungry as hell, and smelly….but he was sticky, too. Always the best combination a person can dream of getting stuck with for a week. He looked to his side, seeing the tail of a rat going into the wall. If this didn't end soon, he would seriously have to consider eating one…and such a thought dismayed the younger Uchiha to no end.

 

His head rolled to the side, taking in the burly rats appearance, seeing all the meat on his bones that was slowly but surely beginning to fade from Sasuke's own. He watched its claws lightly scratch on the pavement, digging up a few spare crumbs from the indentations and nibbled them in his mouth.

It was as he continued to watch the rodent that he began to fantasize about what it would look like cooked, steaming and delicious, providing his stomach with a meal to alleviate his hunger, a hunger that was driving him to near madness. He wondered, would it taste like chicken? It probably would... after all everything tasted like chicken.

Before he could do anything to stop it, he found himself actually licking his lips as he fantasized about the rat now staring him in the eye. He didn't know what possessed him to do it, but at yet another growl coming from his stomach he couldn't stop himself anymore and made a grab for the rat, catching it right before it could retreat back into its hole and holding up by its scruff so he could examine it.

The rat wiggled around in his hand, but he was so far gone by this point that all he could see was a chicken leg in its place. It looked so good! It was dripping with sauce, just begging to be eaten. His mouth began to water, and as he brought the rat closer he could practically feel how good it would taste on his tongue.

“Eating rats now, otouto?” Sasuke was so surprised by the voice that he must have jumped ten feet in the air, snapping out of his disturbing fantasy, and flinging the rat away from himself. Sasuke blushed a deep scarlet as he looked up from his spot on the floor to see Itachi staring down at him in disgust. “And here I thought you could sink no lower.”

Sasuke soon snapped out of his surprised state, only to go into the all too familiar pissed off one he associated with whenever Itachi was around. “No, I don't suppose I could. After all having your cock inside me is kind of hitting rock bottom, wouldn't you say, aniki?” he sneered, throwing the title Itachi always doted on him back in his face.

Itachi scoffed, seeming to brush off that comment as if it hadn't fazed him at all, and yet if the situation had been reversed the younger Uchiha knew that just that comment would have been enough to silence him for quite some time.

The Akatsuki reached out, letting his slim fingers rattle the bars as his ring clanged against the metal. His red eyes never left his younger brother's, and just the simple silence was more than enough to piss Sasuke off even more than any biting comment could.

“What are you doing here, Itachi?” he hissed, not at all liking the fact that the asshole caught him about to eat a rat. Why was it that they had left him alone for an entire week, but the one time he was about to lose it someone had to come along to point out his shame?

“I've brought you something,” Itachi stated, smirking a little as he stared evilly into the cage.

Already being able to read the elder's mind, Sasuke sat up, coming face to face with Itachi through the bars. “If it involves your dick, then allow me to say beforehand that I am not interested,” he growled out, for once being honest. There was no part of him that wanted to have sex right now, and if Itachi actually wanted to have sex with him in the state that he was in then he should be ashamed of himself.

Though, just because he had utterly dismissed anything that might have to do with his brother, didn't mean he wasn't a little curious what the covered bundle in his arms was for.

Itachi didn't look in the least bit miffed by the snotty comment. As a matter of fact all he did was give a shrug and reveal just what it was he was concealing. A ripe, juicy green apple seemed to glow in the dank dungeon, and at just the sight of it Sasuke could already taste the sweet juice sliding down his throat as he helped the hunger that had overwhelmed him.

“Well, if you don't want it, then I'll just take it away,” Itachi replied, covering up Sasuke's treasure once again and making a whine of protest escape the younger boy.

“Wait!” he cried out, throwing his pride to the side in lieu of greater rewards. He had been just about to eat a rat after all, and he didn't think biting his pride for one day would hurt. “Give it to me!” he practically begged, and when he saw Itachi slightly raise an eyebrow he knew just how dirty that sounded.

Smirking, Itachi walked forward, holding up the green apple, and carefully evading the fingers reaching out towards it. “You want it that badly, otouto?” he said provocatively. “Then tell me what exactly I get for being so generous.”

“You get to live!” Sasuke shot back almost immediately, not at all in the mood for their verbal banter today, not when he was about a hairs breath away from starving to death and the bastard was dangling food in front of his face as if it were a carrot.

“Oh?” the elder quipped, walking closer so that Sasuke could now smell Itachi's scent of many herbs and spices and the delectable mouth watering aroma that seemed to be permeating from the luscious fruit.

He couldn't stand it anymore. “Don't play with me, you bastard... You know what you get! Now just, if you ever had a compassionate bone in your body, give me the damn fruit!”

This seemed to be what Itachi wanted to hear, for the bastard took a bite out of the sinful treasure, and just the act alone was enough to almost send Sasuke over the edge. Sticky juices ran down the elder Uchiha's chin, coating him in a sweetness that Sasuke wanted no more than to lick off. As a matter of fact it was all he could think of, so much in fact that he never noticed the hand tilting his chin up... Well, that is, not until his lips were touching the soft fruit that Itachi had decided to share.

“Whoring yourself out for an apple now... Just what has become of you.” Sasuke ignored the comment, instead biting into the fruit and reveling in just how good it tasted as it slid over his tongue and down his throat, dropping into the empty barrel that was his stomach and prompting him to eat more, and he did, right out of Itachi's hand. In essence he was his brother's pet, and he was actually letting himself be fed through a cage, and if it were any other time he would have made a fuss, but at the moment he couldn't care less.

The pulpy flesh disappeared before his eyes as he ate down to the core, letting hunger completely take over as he pushed the core away and decided to lick off the stray juices that had dripped down Itachi's fingers and wrist, , not at all caring about how this looked, only caring about fulfilling his need for said fruit.

His tongue thoroughly cleaned each appendage, loving how Itachi's breath seemed to hitch when he took in his middle finger, lightly sucking and twirling his tongue around the tip.

Using his free hand, Itachi grabbed the younger's chin, retracting his saliva soaked finger from that mouth that had pretty much devoured it. “I've brought you something else. Now be a good boy and go sit down.”

After the food had been taken away from him, Sasuke's cooperative side began to rebel, and instead of doing as his brother asked of him he replied with a curt, “Fuck you.” That brisk response was cut off, however, when Itachi took away the sheet, revealing a water basin and some soap.

The young Uchiha's eyes went wide in realization. A bath!

“Give it to me!” Sasuke responded again, almost immediately, and cursed himself with how Itachi now seemed even more amused.

“Eager today, aren't we, otouto?” the elder quipped, wagging his finger as the steaming water revealed water molecules in the air. “Sit,” was the one word command, and as Sasuke smelled the fresh aroma coming from the bar of red soap he couldn't help but back up onto his cot and take a seat. He could be bitchy later, right now he needed to get the essentials that he had been so long without.

“Always eager for what you have to give me, aniki,” he snidely replied back with. “Now are you going to come give it to me, or do I have to do it myself?”

Sasuke tried to block out how utterly sexy it was to see Itachi lick his lips, and tried to keep up his sarcastic nature as his brother came closer to his cage. “Oh really? And how exactly is it that you would do it yourself?”

Putting on his best sex face, which was hard to do seeing as how it was covered in grime, Sasuke spread his legs, leaning over his body and motioning to Itachi while keeping his head tilted to the side. “Bring the soap and water here, and I'll be happy to give you a demonstration.”

“Take off your clothes,” was his brother's command, and not at all liking the thought of stripping in front of the evil bastard, Sasuke bit back his qualms and removed his pants and shirt so that he now just stood there in his boxers with only bars between them. He felt a blush travel up his body at the Uchiha's intense gaze, and he fought the urge to cover himself up, because he knew that would only make disgust shine from Itachi's eyes.

“Weren't you saying something about a demonstration?” Itachi asked after a few minutes of uncomfortable staring where Sasuke had actually begun to shiver from both the gaze and the cold.

Sasuke glared, taking in the smugness of his voice and wanting to hit him for it, but instead he forced a smirk to come to his face instead as he tried to be as convincing as possible. “Well, give me the water, and I'll show you.” It didn't matter that he sounded pathetic, because Itachi would get him to do exactly what he wanted regardless, and so this just sped up the process of him being at least slightly clean.

Itachi stepped closer to the cage, unveiling the water basin completely and Sasuke felt a legitimate smile come to his face at the thought that once, just once, his brother was going to do something halfway decent and let him wash up...

Well that was of course before Itachi tipped the basin over, splashing it forward and drenching the younger Uchiha from head to foot in freezing cold water.

Oh. He. Was. Going. To. Kill. Him.

After biting back the little prickly needles stabbing him all over his skin from the cold, Sasuke glared daggers up towards his brother, only to find that the heartless bastard was no longer there. “Fuck!” he cursed all of a sudden, not at all liking the prospect of him being MIA… cause that always meant trouble.

Shivering uncontrollably from the cold, Sasuke spun around, not seeing the elder Uchiha anywhere in his cell, and as he did another turn around he was shocked to see that Itachi was in fact in his cell, taking the sheet he had brought with him and hanging it over the door.

Sasuke shook as a low growl escaped his throat at the presumptuous bastard. Naruto, Sakura, Kakashi-sensei and he had gone to the prison where they kept all the missing nins, and he knew exactly what that sheet meant.

“Unless that sheet is up because you plan to go fuck yourself, I would say that you're in for some disappointment,” Sasuke bit out, hating how his teeth were actually chattering now as the wind from the dank dungeon halls whipped up and served its purpose to chill his skin even more.

Itachi spun around, and Sasuke noticed that the evil glint was once again back in his obsidian eyes. “Clean yourself,” was all he said before chucking a bar of soap at Sasuke's drenched head so hard that the Uchiha barely had time to reach up and catch it.

“Kiss my ass!” he growled, wanting to chuck the soap right back at the cocky bastard's head. He realized right then just why Itachi was being so generous. It wasn't because he felt bad that Sasuke was in here without food or a bath, it was because he wanted to fuck him, and he didn't want to do it while he was dirty. Sneaky fucking bastard!

The elder didn't seem affected at all by the comment, instead he actually looked a little bored. “That water on your body is drying as we speak. I have no more, and so if you don't clean yourself now you'll be stuck like that until someone deems it necessary to give you the privilege, and I can promise you it will not be me again.”

Despite how much Sasuke might have wanted to chuck the soap at his head and tell the bastard to go to hell, he knew that he was absolutely right. If he didn't take this chance now, he wasn't going to get it again. He knew that this Akatsuki thing was the long haul, and so far Itachi was the only one to show him the slightest bit of kindness. If he burnt this bridge he wasn't sure it would be too easy to build another one.

Squeezing the soap bar until it smashed in his hands, Sasuke brought it to his chest, rubbing it in with the freezing water and making small suds appear as he continued to massage it across his body, knowing full well that Itachi's eyes were on him the entire time.

He cleaned both his arms, washing away the grime and filth, all the while still shaking from the cold and the general uncomfortableness of the situation. He actually had to close his eyes, just to block out the fact that he was standing in a dirty prison cell with his brother watching him like a hawk as he washed himself in the most desperate way possible. It was wrong, as everything Itachi put him through was, and as the soap bar got down to his stomach, washing the creamy flesh there Sasuke knew it was about to get more wrong, because he felt another hand grab his own.

“Itachi…” he shuddered, shooting his eyes open only to stare into the red haunting ones of his brother.

“Go get against the door,” Itachi rasped out huskily, practically pushing Sasuke towards the door he had just covered in a sheet. Knowing exactly what happened whenever Itachi looked like that, Sasuke didn't argue; no he just laid his forhead against the sheet, grabbing hold of the bars through the fabric.

Warm hands slid under the hem of his boxers sliding the wet material past his hips to pool at his feet, and as they dropped Sasuke stepped out of the offending material just as warm water was poured over his head, this time making the chill be replaced by the normal burning ache he got around Itachi, no matter what the situation.

He watched as the soapsuds fell off of him, running down his back and legs, and reveled in the crisp feeling he got from it all as the shaking of his body finally stopped. A hand covered his own, taking the remaining soap bar out of his hand, and at the same time using his other hand to carefully prod the younger one's legs apart while he was still facing the door.

Sasuke was about to protest about being in such a vulnerable position, but the protest died on his lips as the soap bar slid down his lower stomach, ghosting past his hips to scrub at his inner thighs.

Pleasure shot up his spine as bubbling hot suds began to appear all over his lower body, dripping down his legs as the hand became a little more insistent, and as it did Sasuke could feel the lower half of his anatomy begin to stir.

A loud throaty moan escaped him when the bar of soap ghosted over his most sensitive area, and he let Itachi bring him to full hardness with a resounding stroke. It felt ungodly good, the slick soap serving as a perfect lubricant as Itachi's hand slid up and down, making Sasuke grip the bars he was holding on to even harder just to stop from screaming.

Itachi switched hands, letting the soap-free one continue the stroking while his other one continued to clean. The elder pressed hard against his back, and as his did Sasuke could feel a firm hardness poking at his ass as they made skin to skin contact. Sasuke's mind whirled as that hand continued to make it's torturous strokes. When had Itachi removed his clothes?

That question really failed to matter when the bar of soap ghosted past his sac, cleaning the sensitive area underneath before ghosting over his entrance, that Itachi had kindly backed away from to make room for.

The speed of the stroke increased when the bar of soap, which was still about half its size in girth pressed against him, and Sasuke couldn't stop a scream of pain from ripping through his throat when that bar was actually pressed inside. His inner muscles stretched against the offending object as Itachi began to push it even deeper.

“Stop it!” Sasuke whined, feeling tears prickle the sides of his eyes as his body screamed in pain and rejection of the intruding item. “It hurts!” He wanted it out of him! He was going to kill Itachi when he got out of this position!

“It'll feel good soon,” came a voice next to his ear laced in lust as the hand covering his groin retreated, as did the one that had been prodding the thick bar of soap even further in to him. Sasuke sat there, just feeling his insides being stretched by the thing meant to clean him before hands wrapped around his knees, pulling them up and forcing them into the bars so that he was at perfect elevation off the ground, the impact forcing his muscles to constrict around the object, putting pressure on it and making it break up to mush inside.

“Oh god!” Sasuke cried out. He once more felt the tip of his brother's cock pressed up against his hole. That talented hand once more gripped his leaky cock as Itachi pushed in, sheathing himself fully inside the younger boy.

There was so much... it was just too much! He couldn't take both the girth of Itachi and from the remainder of his sick sex toy. His entire body went white hot with pain and yet he didn't care. Because this is what Itachi had come to him for, and he knew that none of his pleas were going to make the older Uchiha stop now.

With his knees locked firmly inside the bars, Itachi didn't hesitate in thrusting inside the younger one's passage. The soap lubed him up perfectly as Itachi pushed in and out, panting against his shoulder as a hand wrapped around his waist, pulling him against him as the other wrapped around his dripping member which was timed perfectly with each one of his thrusts.

Pleasure racked his spine as he felt like he was being torn in half as Itachi mercilessly filled his own pleasure while sucking heatedly on Sasuke's pulse. Itachi thrust harder into him, hitting his prostate as he did and making the younger Uchiha see white.

Itachi gripped the younger one's spikes, pulling his wet hair taut against his scalp as his teasing lips bit down hard against his pulse, making Sasuke scream and release, shooting his load up against his own chest, shutting his eyes as some splashed against his face, and moaning out his aniki's name as he felt him release inside him, backing off of him to let the boy fall down to the floor, covered from head to foot in either cum or soap suds, he could not tell at the moment.

His entire body was shaking from his recent exertion, suddenly feeling much dirtier than he ever had before his makeshift bath. His head was sunk down into the floor as he leaned down, hearing in the background the rustling of clothes as Itachi obviously redressed himself.

Still not being able to look up, Sasuke panted from the floor as he ridiculed the bastard standing above him. “What the hell is wrong with you!?” he growled. “How the hell can you get off on doing something like that!?”

He heard a quiet laugh from behind him, and saw a shadow loom over him as Itachi leaned down towards his ear. “Well shouldn't I be asking you that same question, otouto? After all, you are the one that liked it…or is that cum all over your face supposed to represent your revulsion?” he asked tauntingly while at the same time ripping down the sheet that was covering up their sinful pastime. “Ah... Looks as though Sasori is finally here to train you.”

Oh. God. No.

Sasuke turned wide, fearful eyes forward, to see that in fact the Akatsuki member they had deemed fit to train him for his mission with Orochimaru had shown up, and honestly he couldn't think of a worst possible time for him to come in. The only thing he could be thankful for was that he hadn't walked in while the deed was actually being performed, but like all things... Itachi took care of that.

“He's all clean now for you... Go on, Sasuke, tell the man just where you like to use your soap.” Sasuke's entire body burned red in a furious blush and he wished that he could just go find a hole somewhere to curl up and die in. He could feel Sasori's eyes on him, and really who could blame him? He had come upon a scene where Sasuke was covered in cum, and panting on the floor after being thoroughly fucked by his own brother. If this wasn't a scene to quietly stare at, well then, he didn't know what was.

Trying to keep his eyes as far away from the redhead as he possibly could, Sasuke instead looked up towards his bastard of a brother, and saw that he was holding a fresh set of clothes that seemed to have magically appeared. If it didn't gross him out to think it, Sasuke would have to say that they had been stashed up his ass, because there was obviously something stuck up there to make him such a dick.

Getting up, Sasuke quickly grabbed onto the black shorts offered by his brother, shrugging them on to cover up what Sasori had already long since seen. He wondered if the Akatsuki member cared that there was cum, blood, and soap running out of a 15 year old's ass... For that matter, he wondered if any of the members of this fucked up group even thought what had just happened here was in the slightest bit wrong... He seriously doubted it. After all, if Itachi was part of this group, you had to wonder just how fucked up the rest of them were.

Glaring daggers at Itachi's normally impassive face, Sasuke bit out a quick, “I hate you,” before pulling on the red tank top the asshole had been kind enough to give him. Though after it was over his dripping wet spikes, Sasuke paused before pulling it all the way over his body because he felt a hand, gently stroking his cheek.

Talented fingers caressed Sasuke's face affectionately as Itachi leaned in, so close that their breaths commingled. “No you don't,” was Itachi's throaty, whispered reply as he leaned in, closing in the remaining space between them and giving Sasuke his first kiss of the day.

Sasuke shut his eyes as Itachi kneaded their lips together, all the while reaching behind the teenager to pull his shirt the rest of the way down before finally pulling away. The younger Uchiha still had his eyes clothes, and they were just barely beginning to open when a poke to the forehead caught him by surprise, and his eyes shot the rest of the way open while he brought a hand up to rub at the spot that didn't really even hurt as he glared.

“Til next conjugal, otouto.” Sasuke glared at the comment, wanting to kick his brother in the balls as he swiftly made his way out of the cell, never once looking back except to shoot Sasori a pointed look that he really didn't understand the meaning behind.

After the Akatsuki members had exchanged their gaze, Sasori turned his focus once more on him, and Sasuke tried not to blush at the fact that out of their two meetings ever the red haired man had first witnessed Itachi jacking him off, and the second he had walked in to find him covered in many different fluids that didn't quite belong to him... Damnit! He was so screwed!

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Sasuke winced, tasting dirt for what felt like the millionth time that day. Sasori was ruthless. Honestly, the Uchiha couldn't believe his strength. He had said earlier that he would only agree to really train him if he could lay a hit, and so far…well he hadn't even come close…and they had been in the training field for over three hours.

He was still worn out from the lack of food and his exertion with Itachi, and this wasn't helping keep his strength up. He was severely lacking in the chakra department, and Sasori didn't even seem to be trying.

“Is this really the best you can do, Uchiha?” he asked, looming over him and laying a swift kick under his chin to knock him backwards. “I would expect so much more from you.”

Sasuke wiped the trail of bloody saliva that had dribbled down his chin away heatedly, glaring up at his so-called trainer with pure hate. Why did he always have to hear that? Why was so much expected of him just because of his goddamn name!? “Why!?” he shot back. “Because I'm Itachi's brother!?” he spat from his place on the ground, sick to death of hearing the same things over and over again. `Oh, Sasuke! Itachi is so great, you'll grow up to be just like him!' He hated it during his childhood, and seeing just whom Itachi had grown up to be he especially hated it now!

“No,” Sasori calmly replied, coming over to him and actually extending a hand. “I expect more from you, because I would think you would want to be greater than him.” Sasuke's eyes grew wide at that, never expecting to hear such a thing come from an Akatsuki's mouth... And it pissed him off!

Slapping the hand away, Sasuke drew chakra to the bottom of his foot, swiping them and kicking upwards, aiming for Sasori's face and missing by only an inch. “Shut up! Just shut the hell up!” He went for the attack again. “You don't know anything about me or my brother!” Honestly, he didn't know why he was getting so upset. He could feel his blood begin to boil, and he wanted to kill the person that was easily evading each and every one of his moves.

Grinding his teeth together from the pain, Sasuke felt the seal on his neck begin to spread, covering his body in dark power that Orochimaru had bestowed upon him.

At seeing the display of power, Sasuke only saw disgust in the redhead's face. “Drawing on someone else's power isn't a strength, Uchiha, it's a weakness.” Ignoring him, Sasuke continued to attack, and yet that didn't stop Sasori from uttering out the very things he despised hearing the most. “Relying on that corrupted snake's power will never get you the one thing you desire most.”

“Yeah? And what's that!?” Sasuke yelled, the curse still spreading through his body as he swung at his prey.

“For Itachi to care for you as much as you obviously do for him.” Sasuke paused mid attack, letting Sasori easily catch his fist as the curse began to slowly recede.

Sasuke stared forward, wide-eyed and shaking as the words echoed over and over in his mind. “…I don't…there's no way that I-”

“Don't lie to yourself,” Sasori interrupted with, dropping the hand in his possession and continuing to crush the Uchiha mentally. “Your brother has complete control over you right now, and he'll continue to unless you can grow stronger than him…using your own strength.”

“What good would that do?” Sasuke asked quietly, now beyond why he was pouring such a thing out to a complete stranger. “What if I don't want to kill him?” His fists clenched. It was funny... telling a stranger something he hadn't even convinced himself of yet.

“No one said you had to,” Sasori replied, crossing his arms over his chest. “All I said was to get stronger than him…with your own strength. If you do that…well then maybe he'll start to recognize the things you believe him to be incapable of feeling, and see you in a different light, quite possibly the same one you see him in.” Hope…hope that Sasuke had never allowed to get in before was starting to grow in the pit of his stomach, and only continued to sprout with what he heard next. “Even though he might act like it, I don't think even Itachi is beyond human emotions just yet…even if he can't see it, there's a chance he wants you for other reasons besides sticking his cock up your ass... among other things.”

Glaring at the insinuation, Sasuke took in Sasori's small smirk and his anger sort of died where it was in lieu of other things….mainly his possible chance at happiness. That slight trace of false hope happiness that Itachi had only ever been able to give him. Though it only made it that much worse when it was taken away.

“Stop day dreaming, Uchiha, and hit me. After all, if you can't even do that then how do you expect to win his affection?” He knew he was being goaded on, and he wouldn't fall for it again. He had gone down this road one too many times with Itachi, and he wouldn't let someone else pull his strings…No, he had a plan.

Charging forward, Sasuke let kunai fly at his target, tossing a few shuriken in the mix for good measure, distracting the Akatsuki by surprise as he shot forward, ready and willing to lay a punch in his pretentious cheek.

Sasori caught the fist easily, kicking forward and connecting firmly with the Uchiha's chest, eyes widening a little as he watched the body disappear in a puff of smoke. The redhead barely had enough time to look around before a body that was previously in the shape of a kunai appeared from above, kicking out and landing a hit firmly in the jaw, sending the Akatsuki's neck whirling to the side.

Landing on his feet, Sasuke smirked proudly as the man's neck came back to face forward, looking a bit more pleased than someone should after having just been kicked in the face.

“Very good, Uchiha,” Sasori said, giving him a small smirk. “Perhaps your brother was right about you.”

Sasuke raised an eyebrow, not knowing at all what that was supposed to mean. “What are you talking about?” he asked, wondering what in the hell the person in front of him thought he knew.

“Well, he wouldn't have brought you here unless he thought you had what it takes to make it.” The smirk grew. “You'll die if you can't, and somehow I don't think he wishes that fate on you just yet. Besides... he wouldn't have put so much time into you if he had.”

Coal eyes widened, the information sinking in, rattling the foundation he had built himself on. After all those times of calling him pathetic, his brother really had believed in him all along. Just the thought of his brother's trickery gave him an idea, and an evil smirk covered his face. “Sasori?” he asked. “Would you like to help me with something?”  
,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

The next day found Sasuke down on his knees in-between the thighs of his cruel, emotionless brother. “More…” Itachi moaned as the younger palmed him through his loose fitting pants. His cloak had long since been discarded by the entrance. It had gone much smoother than it had the day before seeing as how before Sasori had taken him back he had allowed him a bath in the nearby river, a much more calming experience than being anally raped by a bar of soap.

Though as he was sitting in the position, watching as Itachi's cock slowly hardened under him, he couldn't stop the growl that escaped his stomach at only having an apple to eat in the span of eight days.

He rose his head, looking longingly up at Itachi and expecting him to make something magically appear as he always had before. “Did you bring anything to eat?” he asked, knowing there was only a small chance the answer to that question would be yes.

“No.” He knew it... Sasuke silently cursed as a hand fisted through his hair. “Though I know the exact way in which you can get yourself a high protein breakfast.”

It took it a while to register in his mind…it really did, but when the innuendo finally did register, when everything took affect, he really had to fight not to take the palm currently kneading Itachi's erection and smash the valuables into his hard uncomfortable bed.

No, instead of doing so, he instead slipped the hard flesh from its restraints, loving how Itachi's chest hitched as the cold air hit the tip. “Get to it, Sasuke…I have to leave soon.”

That made the younger Uchiha pause in his motions, looking up curiously at his brother whose head was thrown back against the wall. “Where are you going?”

“Mission…” was all Itachi got out, trying to force his little brother's head down once again, but Sasuke refused to budge, making cold, dark eyes look down at him in distaste.

“How long will you be gone?” Sasuke stubbornly got out, all the while fighting the hand trying to push him back down towards the leaky tip.

“A week... two at the most. Now I'd get on with it if you want to sit right within the next week.” If Sasuke wasn't so deterred by the threat he would have laughed. …Who knew his aniki could be so impatient when he wanted sex? He inwardly grinned, he would definitely have to store that away for future use.

Smiling, Sasuke let his tongue peak out, just barely touching the tip and reveling in the shudder it caused as he swirled around the head. Oh, yes, he would tease, he would tease until even the great Itachi Uchiha lost some semblance of control and gave in to normal, human emotions.

His lips touched down to the tip, lightly sucking as he let his fist close around the bottom of the shaft, stroking up and down as he just barely blew on the tip. The grip in his black spikes tightened as those lips slid further down, tasting Itachi's essence and loving the sweet salty flavor that teased his taste buds and left him wanting more.

“…Sasuke…” Itachi moaned as the younger one began to bob up and down, loving how vulnerable Itachi seemed to be today. Though wasn't that always how it had been? Hadn't Itachi been unusually nice just before he left for a mission? Hadn't that been the only time he had gotten some training, or was allowed to crawl into his bed at night?

The quicker he bobbed, the harder he felt Itachi get, and knew that if he kept up at this pace it wouldn't be too long before his mouth was full of the bastard's cum as he was down on his hands and knees ready and willing for round two. After all he did seem unusually horny tonight. He didn't even say an asshole comment before he stripped him of his clothes and forced him to fall to his knees.

It was almost over, he could feel it coming, and he fisted his hands together to get himself ready for the inevitable end…but that never came. No, instead a loud quick rapping was heard on the door covered with a sheet.

Sasuke pulled away, and he actually heard Itachi growl in frustration. “What do you think you're doing?” he snapped, and Sasuke knew his patience was at its max, but none of that really mattered now.

“Sasori's here... I have training.” He had forgotten about the hand in his hair, but he was quickly reminded of it when it tightened and he could feel it begin to rip.

“It can wait,” he tried to force him back down, and at how hard he was, Sasuke knew that the erection he was supporting had to be painful... but he refused to give in. Using some chakra, Sasuke used the cloak lying on the floor to create a substitution jutsu, getting out of Itachi's grasp and heading out the open door that Sasori had conveniently done just in time.

Quickly shutting the gate, Sasuke shut his brother in, ripping the sheet down and staring smugly down at his hot and wanting brother. “So sorry, niisan... but Leader says training is the most important thing, and you wouldn't want to upset Leader, now would you?”

Sasori scoffed and began to walk away as Itachi gave his little brother the worst death glare he had ever seen his brother muster. “Think you're funny, do you?”

Sasuke got to the front of the cage, turning the lock till it clicked and glaring just as heatedly at the one who looked like he wanted to murder him. “No more funny than you do when you torture me…or my friends.” He got closer, gripping the bars and letting the hate drop off his tongue. “Or did you think I'd forget about what you did to Shikamaru to get back at me?”

He knew he had to wrap this up, Itachi only looked to be getting more and more pissed by the second. “Enjoy your mission, aniki…” he said, turning around to follow Sasori out to the training grounds. He paused, saying smugly over his shoulder. “Oh, and I'd try some cold water…I hear it works wonders.”

Sasuke continued walking, a smile coming to his face as he practically ran away from his no doubt homicidal brother. Though even if he was going to pay for doing it, it was worth leaving Itachi all hot and bothered, because he had finally gotten back at him, and in his mind getting back at him was one step closer in his long, arduous journey of finally becoming greater than the one he cared for the most.  
,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,


	10. Little Devotional

The Never Played Symphonies

 

Chapter 10: Little Devotional

 

Training had been going by ridiculously slow, and not because he wasn't learning anything. Oh no, he had learned more in the past two months with Sasori than in the last two years with Team 7. Honestly, he had never been so overworked in his life, and yet at the same time seen so much improvement because of it. It was just Itachi's two-week mission had turned into two months instead, and although he was loathed to admit it…the absence was starting to get to him. Though every time he logically thought about it he couldn't begin to explain why.

What did he miss, the constant put-downs? The reminders of his weaknesses? The forced sex?...Well okay he did kind of miss that. Despite the absolute revulsion he felt before and after…Sasuke had actually become highly addicted to the times of pleasure in-between. Though that didn't mean when Itachi got back he wouldn't protest, maim, and otherwise fight as much as possible to prevent it from happening, but he already knew deep down that it was a fight he would not win…and in some ways…he didn't want to.

A kick to the face distracted him from his thoughts, and as he looked up from the place where he had tasted mud, he noticed how Sasori was looking down at him in displeasure…he always hated it when he got that look. That look meant he wouldn't be allowed to stop by the stream to wash up…sometimes said look meant that the only thing he would be allowed to eat was whatever his sensei didn't finish. Otherwise, Sasori always made sure to bring him at least two meals a day, and unlike Itachi, Sasori didn't require sexual favors for the food…another thing the Uchiha was thankful for.

“Are you so addicted to his touches that you can't even think straight...if so then I would say we are done for the day.” The puppet master said in a bored tone, crossing his arms as that look became even sterner. “I have no interest in wasting my time training you if your mind is elsewhere.”

“It's not.” Sasuke tried to defend himself, but he knew he had already been caught. Sasori seemed to have an off knack for being able to tell what he was thinking at all times It was infuriating when you were trying to plan a sneak attack…or to hide fucked up thoughts about your evil murderous brother.

“I was planning to teach you a new technique today, but seeing how distracted you are I don't even think I should bother.” Sasori said, dangling the carrot and looking the other way as if what he said hadn't been of the slightest importance…to him it might not have been.

Sasuke's ear perked up at the sound of a new technique…honestly he felt like Naruto he was being played so badly. Yet, at the same time the prospect was so stimulating it brought him away his unwanted thought about Itachi, and allowed him instead to focus on grander horizons. And if his new sensei was saving it for this late in his training, he could only imagine that it was going to be something to his liking.

“What is it?” Sasuke asked with poorly hidden curiosity. He knew just how poorly by the scoff he received from his teacher.

“Oh, so are we done fantasizing for the day…who knew your attentions could be swayed so easily?” He smirked. “No wonder Itachi has little problem bending you to his will.”

Sasuke glared. He knew Sasori was just trying to help him become independent from his brother, but it didn't piss him off any less. Actually, if he was going to be truthful, Sasori had become more of an older brother to him than Itachi ever could.

“What makes you think I was fantasizing about him?” He growled, working on starting his chakra focus. So far almost everything Sasori had taught him had to do with chakra control, so he figured he might as well get prepared.

“I never said anything about fantasizing about him.” Sasori teased. “For all you knew I could be talking about this technique.” Sasuke scowled, and wanted to punch his sensei when he actually saw a smirk come to the redhead's face. “But to answer your question, whenever you subconsciously think of him you touch your forehead…it's a habit I'm sure you weren't even aware of.”

The Uchiha paused in increasing his chakra flow, absolutely shocked and appalled that he had such an obvious tell. Did he really touch his forehead? Did he really think of his brother on that deep of a level so as to touch the one place where when he was younger Itachi had hurt him the most? Oh no, the pokes hadn't hurt, but the rejection that lay behind them had bruised to the core….more than any physical attack ever could.

His raven spikes from in front of his face as he turned his head to the side, not wanting those memories to get to him right now. “Sasori-sensei, please teach me the technique now.”

He didn't want to think of Itachi now. He had done fine for the two months without him, and he would do just fine if he chose to never come back! Relying on Sasuke was most definitely not a strength, as a matter of fact as Sasori had reminded him over and over it was very much a weakness.

Sasori examined him for a while, staring silently at the dejected teenager before replying quietly with. “It's a form of your Chidori.” Sasuke's head snapped up at the softly spoken words.

“Chidori?” It had been his first serious attack, and just thinking of learning a different form of it intrigued him immensely. “What, like a more powerful version?”

“Yes.” Sasori replied. “Except this version allows you to use it through your feet, or rather, through your kicks.” Sasuke's eyes lit up like a little kid receiving a new gift…the way he had when Itachi gave him attention both as a child and as of now at the prospect, and even though he didn't know how such a feat was possibly, the idea sent a tingle of excitement down his spine.

“How is that even possible?” He asked, wondering very seriously if this was just some kind of prank thought up by his sadistic teacher.

“Why wouldn't it be?” Sasori quipped. “Your flow of chakra is not just limited to your hands. This attack allows you to center the blast at the balls of your feet, making a stronger blast, and you'll be able to use it more times because once you get the hang of it the attack requires less chakra control over all.” Sasuke's eyes widened in excitement. “If I'm correct you should be able to get off at least eight shots a day.”

“Eight shots?” Sasuke asked amazed. Right now he was pushing it with four. This would make him twice as powerful, and that combined with the other training and techniques he had already received made him quite the formidable opponent to anyone who dare mess with him.

“Yes, eight shots…but it is a rather difficult technique and if you can't master it today, I shall not work with you on it again.”

Sasuke let a low growl escape his throat. It was always like that with Sasori. He instilled crazy deadlines on him, forcing him to push himself to his limits to complete them. In some ways, he supposed he should be happy for such motivations, but hearing them always managed to piss him off.

“Fine.” He grumbled, looking up at the redhead as if he held all knowledge in the universe. “So how does this trick work?”

“You have to reverse your chakra flow so that it streams out of your lower limbs, creating a much more static and controlled blast.” Sasori simply stated. “It sounds easy in theory, but the practice is actually fairly difficult to accomplish.”

“I'm sure I'll be fine.” Sasuke stated smugly, having an air of confidence about him as he focused on the chakra flowing through his body, Chidori already thrumming at his fingertips.

He closed his eyes, focusing on the energy flowing through his body, and trying to force the attack growing on his hand down back through his arm…it wasn't going as well as he'd hoped.

“You look constipated Sasuke, now come…don't keep me waiting.” The Uchiha glared, losing his focus on what he was doing and ended up painfully scalding himself as his entire hand was burnt from his attack.

“Fuck!” He cursed, grabbing his hand as the smell of burnt flesh wafted into his nostrils.

“Not as easy as it sounds, is it?” You know, he really wished the bastard would do something other than gloat on his damn high horse! He swore, sometimes Sasori acted way too much like Itachi for his own good!

Shrugging off his failure, Sasuke once more concentrated on his attack, determined not to let the redhead's side commentary affect him in the least. He would just have to block it out. Hell, he'd had enough practice blocking out Naruto's incessant blabbering that he should be a pro!

He could feel the energy flowing through his body, so it shouldn't be too hard to reverse the flow, and yet…every time he tried all that happened was for the lightning to spring to life in his palm.

The Uchiha had to have tried it a hundred times, as Sasori watched silently, not even making his snide commentary anymore. But even if he wasn't saying anything, Sasuke could feel the disproval in his gaze. He swore he had been at this for hours!

“Dammit all to hell!” He verbally ejaculated. “I don't think this is possible! I've never even seen Kakashi do it!”

Sasori calmly jumped down from the branch he was sitting on, walking over to the overly frustrated Uchiha, and without a word of warning ripping the slashed headband off of his forehead.

“That's because Kakashi has never done it.” The redhead tipped his chin up, all the while reaching behind him and securing both of his hands behind his back. “Now don't you want to surpass your former master?”

Sasuke's eyes widened at just the thought, never noticing Sasori fasten the forehead protector around his wrists, securely tying both of his hands behind his back. Jumping away, the Uchiha gave the other a look of distrust, not at all liking the thought of being tied up. “What the hell Sasori?”

“It's for your own good.” He explained simply, not at all deterred by the look of mistrust and hatred he was getting. “If you don't have the use of your hands, you can focus more on using the other limbs available to you.”

Oh…well he supposed that made sense, but still, he never did trust being bound. He supposed it had something to do with what always happened when his brother did so…the S&M loving bastard!

“Hmmph” Sasuke scoffed. “I just think you wanna watch me tied up…you sick perverted bastard.”

It was Sasori's turn to scoff. “Trust me, Uchiha…I'm not into whiny little incestuous boys.” He smirked. “…Unlike your brother.”

Honestly, he didn't know whether he should be pleased or offended by that, but he chose offended on the grounds that it had come out of Sasori's mouth, which meant it was more than likely meant to be an insult…but then again he had something equally as vexing to throw back.

“No…I suppose one-eyed big mouthed blondes are more your type.” It had only been a week into their training that Sasuke had learned that little tidbit of information…and it was only one week and two seconds afterwards that he wished he never did. Deidara was in short…an ass. A snarky ass who constantly called him Sasori's adorable little protégé and remarked how nice it was that they were finally able to have a kid together…It annoyed him to no end. His annoyance was only raised when right after such a speech Deidara would try to sneak one of his damn clay spiders onto him, saying that children needed to be disciplined from time to time. Sasuke on the other hand felt that the blonde should be the one being regimented.

“Perhaps.” Sasori blandly stated. “But that has nothing to do with the fact that you're still keeping me waiting on your attack.” Seriously, he swore sometimes Sasori had the patience of a two year old. Not that he ever wanted to think such thoughts, but he had a nasty suspicion that he wasn't all that into foreplay either.

Mumbling under his breath about the impatient bastard, Sasuke attempted to adjust to his new awkward position, trying not to think of the arms tied behind his back, and instead focus on just thinking he didn't have any. After all, if he had no arms, then his feet would be his only line of defense…it took him until almost dawn the next day to even get a semblance of what to do.

Skipping past the hand signs, Sasuke instead tried to call on his chakra without them, concentrating on his feet, and pushing his energy down to them. His whole body began to heat up as he did so, but he didn't cut the supply. It felt like fire was rushing through his veins as he began somewhat nauseous at the mixed up feeling of everything running the opposite way.

His head spun, but he didn't stop, ignoring the pinching feeling in his shoulders from his bound limbs. He could do this! He could already feel it happening! Warmth electrocuted his legs, and with a cry of both pain and triumph his Sharingan eyes shot open, the exact same blood red color as the electricity now swirling around both of his feet!

An evil grin spread across his face as he witnessed his triumph. This attack was ten times more powerful than Chidori…He could feel it! Wanting to waist no time in testing such an attack, he ran towards his tutor, feeling how limbs seemed to move at light speed. He was there in an instant, so fast in fact that Sasori didn't even have a chance to block and ended with a crackling foot in the chest, sending him hurling backwards, smashing through six different trees before finally hitting the seventh with a sickening crash.

When he saw that Sasori wasn't moving, Sasuke thought he might have overdone it, but after a few moments he saw the slumped head stir, and feeling the decrease in chakra, quickly rushed over in an instant, loving how fast the attack made him.

Sasori looked up at him, but instead of the anger he expected, he saw something akin to pride. “Very good, Uchiha…I'm impressed.” The crackling faded from his feet the moment the redhead stood up, and Sasuke met his gaze, a smile lighting his normally gloomy face.

“It felt good.” Sasuke panted out, the exertion from the attack taking more out of him than he thought.

“I bet it did.” Sasori put a hand to his chin in thought. “I suppose from now on I'll have to bring my puppets with me when I train you.” Now honestly, Sasuke suspected that was the highest compliment the redhead could ever get out, and so it only made his smile grow wider.

That smile was replaced by shock, however, when in the next moment he heard clapping coming from the side of him. Sasuke turned to the side, and his mouth fell open a little when he saw his brother standing there, leaning against a tree as he took in the sight.

“Aniki!” Sasuke exclaimed, never thinking he would ever feel the happiness at seeing the bastard he was supposed to hate. “You're h-back!” He cursed mentally, absolutely appalled that he had almost said home. He would not fall back into that again. Oh he remembered those days…the days when he waited impatiently on the porch all day long for Itachi to return.

“Yes.” The elder Uchiha said, and Sasuke couldn't be sure but there sounded to be a hint of anger in his voice. “I am.” That theory was only more backed up by the pointed look he shot Sasori before turning back to his younger brother. “Come Sasuke, I wish to speak with you in private.”

Oh yeah, he bet he wanted to `talk' in private. Though, the thought of feeling Itachi's hands on him again excited him somehow, and that combined with the adrenaline he was feeling from the new technique he had just learned made him more than willing for anything the elder threw at him.

“Yeah okay.” He hid the excitement from his voice, trying to sound as annoyed as possible at the prospect of having to go off with his brother. He turned back to Sasori, noting the annoyance on his face. “Is it alright with you?”

Out of the corner of his eye he watched Itachi's red gaze narrow to slits at the words, but honestly, he still couldn't figure out where this hostility his brother was showing was coming from. Frankly, the only thing he could think of was that it had been a very vexing mission he had undergone. Itachi always did get cranky when he was tired.

“I care not…but come to me after you're done. There's something I want to show you that goes along with that attack.” Sasuke nodded, eager to add on to his newly formed power. Jumping up, he swung his arms underneath him, making it so his bound hands were now in front of him.

“Mind undoing these?” Sasuke asked, holding his hands out to his sensei he reached out with distaste to undo his bindings.

“Leave it.” Itachi hissed, and the younger turned narrowed eyes towards the bastard at such a command.

“Fuck off bastard…I'm not being tied up again.” He knew that he probably shouldn't be saying this in front of Sasori, but the redhead practically knew everything anyways, so he figured that should also include Itachi's bondage fetish.

Apparently Itachi didn't find humor in the statement, because his eyes narrowed even further. “Come. Here. Now.”

Well…he had learned from experience many a times not to mess with Itachi when he sounded like that…only because he never sounded like that, and when he did, well people tended to get hurt.

Nodding to Sasori, who had something akin to disgust on his face, Sasuke walked, still bound, towards his irritated brother, who, upon his arrival, began to walk in the opposite direction so they were going even further into the woods where they had been training.

Staring at Itachi's back as he lead them somewhere, Sasuke couldn't help but feel like a little kid about to be scolded, though for the life of him he couldn't understand why. Then again, it might have something to do with the fact that the last time they had seen each other he had left Itachi high and dry in the worst possible way. His gaze darkened…if that was the case then he didn't even want to know what his sadistic brother had in mind for him today.

They walked that way in twitching silence for a good fifteen minutes before Itachi finally stopped at some cliffs that led down to a river. “Pull down your pants.” The elder stated without a hint of emotion, which made Sasuke glare even more…apparently he wasn't one for foreplay either.

The bastard! He hadn't even bothered so much as turn around before saying that to him! “You know, it's customary to kiss the person you're going to fuck in an unpleasant way first asshole!”

Well that did it. Itachi spun around, not hesitating in grabbing the back of Sasuke's head and crashing their lips together in such way that completely took the air out of the younger's lungs. …Well he had asked for a kiss…and a kiss he damn well got.

That kiss soon turned into much more as Itachi's arm wrapped around his waist, while the other fisted his spikes, pulling him closer as he drank him in after two months of separation. Sasuke opened his mouth to get air back into his lungs, but apparently the elder wasn't even going to let him do that, because at the intake he seemed to take that as his invitation to delve his tongue into his mouth and suck the air right back out of his lungs.

Feeling rather dizzy, Sasuke placed his still bound hands over Itachi's head, having to now stand on his tiptoes to participate in the heated exchange. Backing them up, Itachi pressed the younger's back against the side of the cliff, letting a wondering hand slip up the back of his shirt, making slow enticing circles on the warm skin of his back, sending waves of pleasure shooting down his spine as he continued to kiss him in that earth shattering way.

He hugged Itachi's neck even tighter, pulling him down as those lips began to wonder, as did skilled fingers, traveling to the clasp of his black shorts and hastily undoing them.

Sasuke banged his head against the rock when his member was grabbed, and he was furiously stroked into hardness. …Itachi really wasn't taking his time tonight. He moaned when he felt the girth of Itachi's own length rub against his, and getting the hint from the prodding at his hip, he raised his legs, wrapping them both around his lover's waist.

Itachi's cock positioned itself at his entrance as he took Sasuke's face in his hand to stare into his now coal black eyes. “I plan to take you dry…the pain is unavoidable.” Sasuke was about ready to protest and tell the haughty bastard that if he wanted to fuck him he had best prepare him first, but then his brother placed what he took to be a somewhat apologetic kiss on his shoulder and all previous anger faded away and all he could do was shakily nod.

As Itachi pressed into him Sasuke swore the bastard got bigger every time they were together. His hands clenched around the elder's neck, pulling down hard as he bit his lips to hide the pain as Itachi pressed all the way in.

It didn't take Itachi long to start thrusting in, over and over, all the while kissing up and down his neck with a passion Sasuke had never seen. Normally when they were together it was mostly about his brother dominating him and getting him to submit to whatever he put him through, but this time…it was as if Itachi truly needed it…needed him.

With the hand still stroking him it didn't take Sasuke long to find release, and Itachi was right behind him, as they both stood there, coated in the younger's essence…hot, sticky, and exhausted for the wear, but Sasuke had never felt closer to Itachi then he did now…especially with how the elder leaned in once again, connecting their lips in a sloppy kiss.

That kiss soon turned into a full-blown make-out session, with Itachi still fully sheathed inside of him. Their tongues slid together as Sasuke took a lock of his brother's hair in his hand, twirling the silky strand as he smiled into the kiss.

"Itachi...I missed you." He said between kisses, smiling a little as he nuzzled his face into the elder's neck. "Don't tell anyone okay..."

Moaning at the mild thrust that his brother gave while still at half-mast inside of him, Sasuke closed his eyes as his aniki bit lightly on the juncture of his neck, "Of course you missed me.... " Itachi panted as he once more kissed his younger brother. "You're nothing without me…no matter how well Sasori might train you.”

Sasuke smirked once again, leaning down to kiss along Itachi's jaw line. “If I didn't know any better Itachi I'd say you were jea-…” His voice trailed off as he caught sight of a mark on his brother's neck. It was a yellowish already fading bruise, too old to have been from their time together now, and yet too young to have withheld their separation. So that meant one thing…Itachi had been with someone else.

Pulling away with disgust, Sasuke tried to immediately get out of the treacherous bastard's grasp, which proved to be more than a little difficult seeing as Itachi was still inside him and his arms were bound around the cheating asshole's neck!

“Let go of me!” Sasuke cried, trying to pull away as Itachi kept a good grip on his waist, looking at his little brother as if he had gone mad. Struggling in the grasp, Sasuke butted his head upwards, clanking into Itachi's chin and making him relent as Sasuke unwrapped his arms, falling backwards onto the ground in front of him.

Hissing in pain, Sasuke noticed how his noise seemed to be reciprocated, and he looked up to see Itachi holding onto his crotch. Oh…yeah…all that struggling had probably hurt…good! He deserved it!

Not being able to stand the feeling of his hands being bound anymore he used his teeth to bite at the knot, ripping it apart and spitting the headband to the ground. Like hell he'd ever humor Itachi's kinks again!

“And just what are we throwing a fit about today?” Itachi asked, anger laced through his voice. “One knows it's always something with you.” His brother chided, and if Sasuke was any less pissed he might have the grace to be offended.

“Go to hell! I can't believe I said I missed you!” Zipping up his pants, Itachi glowered down at him while Sasuke did up his own.

“What are you babbling about, Otouto?” He stated tiredly, obviously not at all in the mood for a fit.

“Your neck Aniki!” Sasuke hissed back, glaring accusingly up at his brother who finally seemed to get what was going on. Unfortunately when he did all Sasuke was met with was harsh biting laughter.

“I see.” He said between chuckles. “You're upset because I cheated on you, is that it baby brother?” Growling, Sasuke made an attempt to get up and walk away from the bastard who no doubt about to make him feel really bad about himself. Yet, he never got the chance because Itachi was on him instantly, pressing him backwards into the dirt as he straddled the younger's waist.

“Make no mistake about it Sasuke.” Itachi said, leaning down to place of forced kiss on Sasuke's unwilling lips. “You. Are. Mine.” He attempted to deepen the kiss while the smaller Uchiha struggled underneath him. Itachi pulled away when Sasuke attempted to snap at his tongue, and instead of saying a word about it he just reached out to stroke his hair. “But I am in no way yours.”

Spitting, Sasuke hit the cocky bastard on the cheek before using all of his strength to flip them over so that he was on top, and then without a hint of remorse kneed the bastard in his already hurt cock.

Itachi's face screwed up in pain as Sasuke quickly retreated; using his new found technique to let the crimson light crackle at his feet…hinting at the power of such.

“Just where do you think you're going?” Itachi hissed, and as Sasuke watched him lie there, not even attempting yet to get up, he couldn't feel a bit of compassion for him. Not after what he had done! Sasuke had given up everything for Itachi, and the bastard had the gall to tell him that he was pretty much nothing but one of his random fucks!  
“To Sasori.” He bit out, fighting the tears of anger prickling at the corners of his eyes. “At least with him I know I'll never be betrayed.” Not bothering to wait another second Sasuke used his newfound speed to rush through the woods, burning all the plant life in his wake. If he had bothered to stay any longer, however, he would have seen the dark look Itachi shot at his back at the mention of him going back to visit his sensei. But he didn't see it, and so he wouldn't hesitate in finishing his training, because the sooner he did the sooner he got to get away from here…and Itachi.

,.,.,.,.,.,.,.


	11. Seeds of Hatred

Never Played Symphonies

 

Chapter 11: Seeds of Hatred

 

Sasuke hunched over, gripping his knees as took a moment to catch his breath. He had been training harder than usual (not to say he never trained hard) but after that incident with Itachi he needed to do something to keep his mind off of said bastard.

Sasori for one had been all too pleased with the change in the younger Uchiha's endurance and determination; it made fighting all the more interesting. The puppet master ducked as another kick was aimed at his head, barley missing it. That kick was used to Sasori's advantage; he grabbed the younger male's leg and threw him a good few feet to his left.

Coughing on dirt, Sasuke slowly looked up to see his sensei above him.

“You still have a long way to go.”

The Uchiha knew that, and he damn well didn't need it to be pointed out every time he miscalculated a move. No, that blond nuisance, Deidara, had done enough of that in the past few days. The fact that the blond was even here now pissed him off enough. It really hadn't helped matters when Sasuke had come running back from Itachi and had inevitably (and definitely accidentally) ran in on Sasori pinning Deidara under him with his mouth latched on to the usually blabbering one of the blonde's. That was something the Uchiha could have went with out seeing.

“Sasori-danna it's my personal opinion that you should take it easy on the poor thing... He is our one and only child, after all.” There went that blabbering blond trap again. Growling, Sasuke wiped the dirt from his mouth, not at all enjoying training in this area. Though, like most annoying ideas that came into his life, this had all come from the blond.

Getting to his feet, he turned towards Deidara, all too sick of the way this was going. “I'm not your child, you bleach blond freak!” he growled, noticing how Sasori's lips quirked a little behind him at the insult. “I had parents already, and trust me when I say I don't need another set.”

Deidara tilted his head to the side, smirking in seemingly confusion. “But weren't your other parents murdered in cold blood by your brother, yeah?” His eyes glinted with malice as Sasuke's entire body began to shake at the reminder. “I would think that you would want a new set after that.”

Sasuke's teeth clenched as he felt his eyes bleed with the sharingan. He couldn't believe that pompous asshole had actually said that! It was like he wanted his balls ripped off and fed back to him or something!

Fire crackled at his feet as his new power spread through his body. “Go ahead, say something like that again and just see how much Sasori-sensei has helped me improve.” He gave a smirk. “Just imagine that... Beaten down by the student of the one you let fuck your brains out night after night.”

“Quite a mouth on you, Sparky, yeah?” Deidara's eye narrowed. “No wonder Itachi prefers you on your knees so much... You two do have such a... what's the word, Sasori-danna... interesting relationship.”

"Yes, well, I'm sure you get turned on with the image of us both... I mean, if puppets do it for you, I assume we're just sexual overdrive to you." Sasuke stared at him, challenging him with his eyes as his new power flared in his feet.

“Sorry, Sparky, but a relationship based on nothing but hate doesn't really do it for me.” He didn't know why, but that... well it hurt.

He wanted to scream that it wasn't true, but then again... there really wasn't anything he could do to defend himself against such an accusation. Because hadn't he found out Itachi was screwing someone else the last time he had even seen the heartless person he called his brother... his lover.

Suddenly all the hate he had been feeling was gone, and was replaced once more with the overwhelming feeling of loneliness he had used to cry himself to sleep with while picturing all the different people Itachi might have been with instead of him, all the while trying to convince himself that it shouldn't matter, because he shouldn't be thinking of him and Itachi as a couple in the first place... because honestly, they were anything but.

“Sasori-sensei, I'm tired of training. I want to go back for the day.” Sasori raised an eyebrow in disappointment, a look Sasuke knew he would receive. Though he supposed he was probably surprised too, after all Sasuke usually fought as hard as possible to stay out of his prison cell, and now he was morosely trying to get back in it.

“Aw, the little Uchiha is kind of a baby.” At the sound of the foreign voice Sasuke spun around, only to have his neck grabbed and the air constricted in his lungs as he was lifted off the ground to greet the blue skinned freak that was his brother's partner. “Hn. You may look like him, but you're nothing like Itachi... Too high strung.”

Kicking out, Sasuke managed to connect his new chidori with Kisame's cloak, sending him flying backwards with just that little of contact and sending him sprawling into a tree.

Dust flew up everywhere as the tree splintered into a million pieces, though Sasuke hardly took notice. No, he was much too busy sucking air back into his lungs as he choked on the ground, getting a little pleasure on how he had caught the fish like ninja off guard long enough to land the blow.

“Well damn... Itachi's squirt has some spunk... So this is what you've been doing out here Sasori,” Kisame smirked, getting up as if he had never even been hurt and walking over to the teenager still kneeling on the ground.

Pushing himself to his feet, Sasuke growled at the tall man, not at all liking being caught in a weak moment. “What the hell are you doing here?”

“Snippy, aren't we?” Kisame said back, glancing behind him as his partner walked up. “Geez, Itachi, your little pet is acting like he's something other than a caged rat.”

The missing nin grinned, slinging his gigantic sword across his back as he stared at the teenager trying to avoid his brother's cold piercing gaze. “How `bout this, little Uchiha, I'll leave if you can beat me in a fight.”

Onyx eyes widened as he glanced first to Sasori who gave him a nod of approval, and then to Itachi who was giving him a cold glare as he turned away and went to settle against a tree.

“Fine,” Sasuke replied. “But if I win, you'll tell me who Itachi fucked.” With that he shot a dirty look towards his brother, who seemed none-too-pleased with the idea... though he couldn't care less.

Focusing his chakra once again as Kisame began to laugh, Sasuke prepared himself. He honestly had no idea how strong the shinobi from the Land of Waves was, but he did know that he wouldn't be Itachi's partner if he was a weakling... his brother wouldn't allow something like that to happen.

Kisame didn't even hesitate in jumping up and swinging his sword, letting the chakra eater swing down. Sasuke barely had enough time to dodge before he was forced to give up the ground he had.

Using his new found speed, he ran around the fish, sweeping his feet out to try to kick the other's out from underneath him only to have him evade the attack and have a huge crater form underneath him that sent a bowl of dust floating into the air.

“Fuck!” Sasuke cursed, leaping out of the crater and being met by a wave of water coming down at him. The water soaked him to the bone as he coughed as the excess of it fell down his throat. His chidori didn't go out, but the distraction made him loose focus and he ended up spiraling down towards the floor, hitting with a thud and cracking his head on a rock.

Dizziness washed over him, and he immediately regretted leaving his forehead protector out in the woods. A warmth slipped down his face, flooding his eyes with blood and he had to force himself back to his feet, wondering just how bad his head looked if it was making him feel this wuzzy.

He struggled forward, eyesight blurry, as he looked to see where Kisame had disappeared to. He tried to form chidori in his palms, but he couldn't focus enough on anything other than remaining upright, and by the way he stumbled to the side he realized he wasn't doing a very good a job at that either.

Seeing a wave of blue out of the corner of his eyesight, Sasuke spun towards it, making his head even more wuzzy. He put a hand to his head, pulling it away to see that it was soaked with blood, and that was when he truly began to stumble.

His eyesight was going dark and he stumbled backwards, nearly going all the way down as he fell, he would have hit the ground too if it hadn't been for the pair of arms that wrapped around his waist, catching him right before he fell.

Automatically assuming it was Itachi, Sasuke turned his head, nuzzling in the warmth of the neck presented to him, and thinking it was odd how it didn't quite feel like skin he was nuzzling.

“My, my, Sparky gets affectionate when he's bleeding all over the place, un.” Trying to glare in the general direction of the blond, Sasuke was sure he'd fail miserably by the fact that he could barely keep his eyes open by this point.

Turning around, Sasuke buried his bleeding forehead into the one holding him's chest, practically collapsing into his arms, not being able to support his own weight... Oh yes, he was definitely sure by this point that he had a concussion.

“Give him to me.” A voice that sounded an awful lot like Itachi came from the side of him, and considering that he was obviously going crazy he decided it best to just ignore it and instead snuggled even closer to the body he knew to be his brother.

His head was tilted back, and he let a groan of weariness escape him as it caused even more blood to run down his forehead. “His eyes aren't dilated,” Sasuke heard Sasori say, and for some reason his voice seemed to be coming from right in front of him. Though by this point he couldn't even keep his eyes open so he couldn't confirm or deny his sensei's position. “I think it's possible he may have a concussion.”

“Give. Him. To. Me. NOW,” Itachi growled, and at the anger in his voice Sasuke knew right then and there that it wasn't Itachi's chest he was snuggled against.

Still not being able to keep anything in focus, Sasuke sighed as another pair of arms wrapped around his waist pulling him backwards possessively against another warm chest that felt much more familiar than the one previously. He inhaled deeply as he was swept off his feet, which he was quite thankful for seeing as he at the moment he could hardly remain standing.

Wrapping his arms Itachi's shoulders, Sasuke cradled his head in the space between his brother's neck, and to his bliss it caused the Akatsuki to hold him even tighter. “I'll take him now,” Itachi said dispassionately. “But if you touch him again, know that I will kill you. After his training is through I expect you to never go near him.”

Sasuke squeezed tighter, used to Itachi's possessiveness, yet at the same time wanting to hear more of the one thing that ever showed him that his brother even cared. He would have fought harder about that assholish statement, but then again he was quite tired, and in the arms of the one that he cherished most he felt comfortable... and dare he say it while in the den of the lions... safe.

“Wait!” Sasuke heard Kisame's voice boom. He seemed to then come over to the pair, and forcing his eyes open Sasuke turned towards the missing nin and saw he had a somewhat apologetic look on his face. “I owe the squirt something for making him crack open his head.” Kisame's face turned from smirking to a bit fearful, and wondering just what had gotten him so spooked the Uchiha glanced upwards to see a murderous look covering Itachi's face. “Oh, don't be that way, Itachi... He needs to know.” Sasuke's head lulled once more to the side. “Your question earlier squirt, well the answer... the answer is you.” A raven eyebrow rose, not quite grasping the situation. “Itachi is always only fucking you... in one way or another.”

Was only fucking him? What did that mean? He couldn't grasp such a thing, considering that at the moment he was fighting quite hard just to stay conscious. Without another word said he could feel himself being whisked away.

In what only felt like a moment, but in all actually was probably much longer he was laid down on his small lumpy cot. As he struggled to keep his eyes open he felt the warmth that had encompassed him leave him.

“Niisan... don't leave,” Sasuke's faint voice whispered into the darkness, and even though he was sure it was barely audible the retreating footsteps stopped anyways. “Did it mean... did it...” he slurred his words, not even being able to get out a single sentence... Had he really hit his head that hard?

He laid his head back on the pillow, noticing out of the corner of his hazy vision how a trickle of blood was staining the dirty white fabric. Itachi was becoming a blur as he stood there in silence at the entrance of the cell, and then to the younger Uchiha's surprise he actually turned around, walking back towards the injured teenager on the bed.

A dark shadow covered him as Itachi hovered, not showing an ounce of sympathy for his injury as he glared down at the figure lying practically comatose on the cot. “What is it?”

Trying to remember his last thought, Sasuke struggled to form anything other than static in his mind and finally let out with, “Did it really mean nothing?”

They stood there in unbearable silence for what seemed like ages, but considering how hard Sasuke was fighting to remain conscious it could have only been mere seconds. Though after those agonizing seconds the elder Uchiha leaned down, making it so that Sasuke could feel warm breath bounce off his injured forehead.

“Do you mean fucking you... Or fucking someone else?” Sasuke struggled to wrap his mind around the question, thinking it shouldn't be near as hard as he was making it out to be, and yet as the words bounced around in his head he couldn't distinguish which one he wanted to hear more, because it all just seemed to blend together until all he could see was Itachi's evil smirking face, slowly yet surely twisting him completely around his finger.

“Both,” he finally managed to get out, which made a darkness seem to gleam within the elder's eyes.

Leaning down, Itachi lightly brushed his lips against the younger one's, pulling away only to lick them as blood smeared across his own. “Otouto, don't ask questions you already know the answers to.”

Sasuke's brow furrowed in confusion, causing even more pain to travel through his skull... What did that even mean? Was Itachi trying to make his brain hurt? In any case, after he had said the utterly confusing line, the elder Uchiha made a move to get up, and in a desperate act Sasuke flung his arms up around his brother's neck, trying to stop him from once again abandoning his side.

“Stay...” Sasuke gasped out, fighting the blackness threatening to overtake him. “For once, stay with me... let me wake up... wake up with you beside me.”

Itachi stayed like that, forced in Sasuke's neck, breathing in his scent before leaning up and unwrapping the arms haphazardly flung around his neck. Sasuke tried to meet his eyes, hoping for some warmth, but the cold black eyes staring back at him were chilling to the bone.

“You're too weak right now to get that from me.” The younger clenched the cot, trying to stop the pain in his chest from mounting on top of everything else. Turning his face away, Sasuke made a move to bury his face in the pillow but Itachi was having none of it and turned it right back around. “Soon.”

The little part inside of him that held hope started to warm his insides, and he cursed it, because he knew that with Itachi that little warmth inside of him always turned frigid much too soon for his liking... now was no different.

“Become like me... become an Akatsuki... only then will I allow you to wake up beside me.” That hand holding his chin tightened, practically crushing the bone. “Until then you can stay in your cage like the good dog you are and rot.” Was Itachi's harsh reply as he got to his feet, stalking out of the room and leaving Sasuke to fall back on his pillow, finally letting his desolation take a hold of him and allowing everything to go black.  
,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Sasuke woke up in a daze, moaning a little in pain as he sat up, reaching up to feel the damage of his forehead, only to find that it had already been wrapped for him. He remembered the cold gesture Itachi had given him before he had passed out, so why... why had he come back in to treat his wounds?

Was it guilt that had brought him back here? Did he feel bad for the cheating, lying, and otherwise complete bastardliness that he had put him through? No... Itachi didn't feel guilt, and if he did he certainly did a good job hiding it. Then why had he wrapped his head? Why had he cleaned his wounds? Did it mean...

Sasuke paused in his thoughts, not wanting to let such a dangerous poison escape, and yet not being strong enough to stop it.

Did it mean that even though Itachi acted like he despised him, that deep down... he cared?

Glancing over he wondered how long it would be until Sasori showed up for training that day... and that's when he noticed something very peculiar. The gate... was unlocked?

It took a while to register in his head, but once it had Sasuke sprang off his cot, running towards the open door and down the hallway before he found out that it was all a fluke.

He should have known not to get his hopes up…it always turned out to be nothing. His brow moved in frustration, he wanted out of the damn prison that he was being kept in. The Uchiha inwardly laughed at himself, even if he managed to get out, what would he do? What would he say if he got caught?

He damn well could not take on any of the Akatsuki; the pain in his temple was a reminder of that. But maybe, just maybe he could come out with something.

After a while of thinking he almost gave up hope, but when he brought his hand to his head to touch the bandages thinking of the one who did them it hit him... his headband. Yes his headband, which should be a good justification for why we could be out of his cell. Somewhere inside himself he knew that it was a pitiful excuse, but it would have to do.

But how could he get out? Easily he could just transfer himself out, but there seemed to be a barrier of some sort that kept him for doing anything... only him though... Itachi had done it before. For a second he thought that the barrier seemed weak as though it was not there at all.

He considered his options for a moment; if the barrier was weak he could get out with a Jutsu, but if it wasn't... then who knows what might happen to him. Really he was not worried about the other members, it was Itachi that scared him to no end.

He needed to decide what to do, and after a short moment he knew that he would go for it. He was an Uchiha, damn it! He could handle what ever they did to him, it could not be much worse than it is now.

With that thought in mind the teenager channeled up what chakra he had and one moment he was there and the next he was outside the gate. For a moment he let a smirk come to his features... He had done it!

Sure he wanted to bask in his glory, but it was not safe to just stand there. There was a chance that another member might come his way... and it could be Itachi. Sadly that didn't frighten him. No, he felt almost exhilarated at the thought of his brother stumbling upon him and seeing just what he could do.

The only bad part about getting outside, is now he had to worry about finding just where he had left his forehead protector. He knew that he shouldn't have left it out there to begin with, but what with just having found out Itachi was fucking someone else while being tied up by it... he really didn't think he could be blamed.

Honestly though, just wearing it now seemed like a constant reminder of his betrayal to his village, the harsh scratch his brother had graced the cool metal with proved just how low he had sunk. Though he was here on a mission... wasn't he? He was supposed to find out about the scroll... and the stone... If that were the case, then why hadn't he tried to find any source of information yet? Why had he been more worried about who his brother was fucking than helping out his best friend? More importantly, on his one chance to find out where they were keeping it, why was he in the middle of the woods, fumbling around to try to find his headband to cover the forehead that Itachi had been kind enough to bandage?

He pushed the thoughts out of his mind... it would be different soon. In just a few days he would be heading to Sound Village... and then he would be an Akatsuki. After that he didn't need to worry about anything. He wouldn't need to sneak... because he wouldn't be in his cage anymore... He would be with Itachi... in his bed... Sasuke scowled. Sometimes he wondered which one he looked forward to more, completing his mission, or finally getting the recongnition from Itachi he so longed for.

After a somewhat wayward journey through the woods, he came upon the same cliff area Itachi and him had been at before. Onyx eyes stared morosely at the spot where Itachi had him pinned... if he concentrated just right he could feel Itachi pumping deep inside of him... needing him like he never had before.

Shaking the memory from his head, Sasuke grabbed the headband, sticking it in his pocket and turning away from the scene... it was all a lie anyways, nothing at all to waist time getting choked up over.

“Please...” Sasuke started...well speaking of getting choked up. The Uchiha heard a faint moan coming from his side, as someone gasped out in pleasure. Knowing he shouldn't, but not being able to resist, the teenager headed towards the sounds, noticing how they grew louder and louder the closer he got to a small hut. It was overgrown and hidden within the trees so well you had to strain your eyes to even see that it wasn't a part of them.

Trying to be as quiet as he could, Sasuke walked closer to the noises, blushing a little at gasps and cries he heard. He knew what he was walking up to, but at the same time a morbid fascination made his legs keep moving... he blamed his head wound.

“Sasori!” That made Sasuke stop cold, and he was fairly certain his heart was beating so loudly by this point that it was echoing throughout the forest. Sasori? So did that mean...?

“Mmmm... Dei...” After gasping, the Uchiha quickly covered up his mouth, now completely sure what was going on, and yet being so afraid of getting caught by his short tempered sensei that he couldn't even move his limbs to run away. He was frozen to the spot, or at least he was unable to turn back, because even at the thought of getting caught, Sasuke found himself walking even closer, just wanting a glimpse of his sensei with the eccentric blond. He couldn't explain it... but he just needed to see.

His pulse was racing the moment he caught site of red hair. Sasori was laying on the floor with Deidara resting sensually on his lap. He watched in sick fascination as Sasori's hands came to rest on the blonde's hips, leading him towards his member, wanting the other Akatsuki to impale himself. He handled him as if he were a child, never forcing, just leading him down to what they both knew they wanted.

Sasori reached up then, stroking the side of the blonde's face that held the scope, not seeming to even notice the defect as he stared into his eyes. “Are you sure?” he asked with such gentleness it made Sasuke's heart hum a little in his chest. ...He had never before seen his sensei like this.

Deidara gave the man underneath him a smile, before reaching out and flicking his nose. “You ask me that every time, yeah? And I keep telling you... It's not that painful anymore.”

The blond leaned down, snuggling into his lover's chest and getting a kiss on the cheek in response. “I just don't want to hurt you.”

Giving a chuckle, Deidara sat back up, positioning himself atop his lover. “Then tell me I'm yours.”

Already seeming to expect this, Sasori gave a smile of his own before giving into the command. “You're mine.”

Rubbing up against his shaft, Deidara seemed more than pleased with that response, even going as far as to throw his head back in a moan. “Good boy... Mmmm... Now tell me you'll never leave me.”

Grabbing the back of his head, Sasori pulled the blond down to him, connecting their mouths and after a moment of kissing said sternly against his lips, “I'll never leave you.”

“Well that's settled then, yeah?” Deidara said brightly, the next moment descending down, impaling himself with enough care and precision to suggest he had done the same thing a thousand times. Sasori gave a moan that the Uchiha didn't even think could ever come from him as he pulled the body as close to him as it could go, just letting them rest there together in every sense of the word as Deidara whispered against his cheek, “If those two things are true…then you could never hurt me.”

They kissed then, and Sasuke felt tears roll down his face as he watched them move. ...They were so gentle with each other... so caring. Just by watching, the Uchiha could tell that they loved each other with all their hearts. He felt like he was tainting the place just by being there.

Itachi had never been like that with him... he would never be like that. It was because Itachi didn't love. Sasuke's brother couldn't love anything other than the power he so coveted.

Sasuke watched with envy as the two bodies moved together as one, as soft kisses were exchanged, murmurs of endearment were let out, and he realized he wanted such a thing. He wanted Itachi to love him... it was the one thing he desired with all his heart.

Closing his eyes, he began to fantasize that Itachi was touching him in the soft, gentle way Sasori was touching Deidara. He imagined that his lover cared whether he was in pain... cared whether he even wanted to do it at all. Then he opened his eyes and saw that it wasn't him and Itachi who were making love... they never made love, and he knew right then that they never would.

Knowing his time of watching was over, Sasuke turned away from the sweat slicked bodies, crying out as the pleasure of being in love washed over him, and he began to walk away, back to his version of what they had... knowing it wouldn't be anything like what he had just witnessed. He had accepted that though... because he longed to be with Itachi, and being with him meant having to deal with everything in between.

He felt a familiar ache throughout his body, resigning at a point between his legs that he tried to ignore as a blush lit up his features. Honestly, it wasn't even watching the two that had excited him... it was imagining that a relationship could exist outside random rapes and interesting dealings with soap with Itachi... he longed for it... even if he knew he could never have it

“Settling for voyeurism now, are we?” Sasuke paused in his steps as that familiar voice washed over him, bringing out all of his insecurities as it did.

“I accidentally stumbled upon them, and left as soon as I did.” A lie. “I wouldn't exactly call that voyeurism.” His voice was as cold as the one Itachi normally used on him was. It was easier to be mad at the elder about just what he had done when his head was gushing blood.

He let a gasp escape his throat as Itachi came up behind him, pulling him up against his chest with one hand while letting the other cup the noticeable bulge in his pants. “Oh, is this an accident as well?” he coldly growled. “You accidentally saw Sasori fucking someone... and you accidentally got hard because of it.”

Letting his body rest in that grasp, Sasuke didn't let his normal reaction to that bleed through. No, instead he let his training do the talking for him. “Jealousy doesn't become my normally stoic and put together niisan,” he chided, loving how the arms around him tightened as he caught Itachi in his own game.

“I could say the same thing about you, otouto.” Raising an eyebrow at that, Sasuke finally caught on to what he was trying to say and turned in his arms, giving the Uchiha a grin.

“Jealous?” He shook his head. “Never jealous of them, Itachi...envious.”

Reaching out, Itachi let his fingers run through the younger's hair, carefully to avoid his injury as he was doing so. “Envy is a deadly sin to have... And tell me, just what do they have to be envious about?”

“They love each other,” Sasuke got out, not even having to think of his response. He noticed how Itachi's eyes seemed to darken at that as the hands around his hips loosened, and he took that moment to pull away from his grasp, backing up to lean against a tree.

He could feel Itachi's calculating gaze upon him... It must just kill him that he wasn't throwing his normal fit right now that the bastard could fix by tying him down and fucking him into submission. The truth was he was too tired to throw a fit right now. He was so tired of everything.

Letting his hand sneak up to his forehead, he felt the bandages there, and once more convinced himself that that's all he needed. “It's alright though... because you took care of me when you could have let my head continue to bleed.”

Sasuke looked up with a sad smile on his face, one that immediately disappeared at the narrowed gaze his brother was giving him. “...Aniki?”

The elder Uchiha stood there, continuing to seethe, whispering something under his breath that sounded remarkably like, “I told him not to touch you.”

He wanted to ask just what his brother was babbling about, but he never got the chance, because in the next moment Itachi teleported behind him, wrapping his arms gently around him as he let his hot breath cascade down his neck.

“Are you envious of them because you long for that?” A warm tongue licked his earlobe, making the younger shudder. “Is that really what you desire most?”

“Yes...” Sasuke hissed out breathlessly, not caring if it were true or not, just wanting it more than he could stand.

Itachi leaned in closer, resting his lips on his ear's outer shell and whispering words almost too faint for human ears. “Would that make you love me?”

The words, barely uttered were enough to make Sasuke's blood run cold. Turning around in the loose grasp, Sasuke stared wide-eyed at his brother, trying to read his face... trying to figure out why he had just asked such an earth-shattering question! ...He didn't have any emotion on his face at all. No, he just continued to hold him, as if waiting for a response.

It was obviously a test... that's all it could be. Itachi wouldn't ask something like that... it just wasn't Itachi. He had to be judging him by his response... that had to be it! Remembering the night before when Sasuke had asked Itachi his own earth shattering question, the Uchiha thought he might as well give him a similar response.

“Don't ask questions you already know the answers to, Aniki.” Itachi's face darkened as he took in the words, and Sasuke realized right then that it wasn't what he wanted to hear. ...Did he... did he want him to say yes?

It seemed Itachi was done talking, for in the next moment Sasuke gave a moan as his lips were covered. Mouths gracefully kneaded together as Itachi drank him in, never forcing him against a tree, never forcing him into anything.

Feeling that this was going much too slow for his liking, Sasuke broke away from the kiss, lips traveling down his brother's delectable neck, tasting Itachi and loving the small groans of appreciation he received in reply.

His arms wrapped around the elder's neck as he allowed himself to be lowered, Itachi taking off his cloak and laying it below him so fast he never even saw him move. Sasuke's back was lain across the cloak as the body atop him lowered itself down, once more connecting their mouths as those gracious hands became more exploratory as it came to the hem of the younger's shirt, breaking their kiss only long enough to lift it over his bandaged head.

Itachi had never been like this with him before, but then again he certainly wasn't about to complain. A hand came down to his still hard front, tenuously rubbing the clothed shaft, causing a whine to come out of its captor.

“Itachi!” Sasuke let out, his cry being swallowed by the body atop him as talented fingers undid the clasp to his pants, sliding them over his slender hips so that his red cotton boxers were now exposed.

Feeling rather exposed compared to his brother, Sasuke fought to rectify the situation by leaning up and slipping Itachi's fishnet top over his head, to which he received no objections... No, but he did get quite the view.

A hardened chest loomed over him, completed with gleaming stomach muscles and a face that could make any heart melt... and it was staring down at him... always at him.

As Itachi attacked his neck, Sasuke let his legs curl up around the elder's hips, grasping at his pants and feeling a very noticeable bulge being pressed against his thigh. Undoing the Akatsuki's loose fitting pants, he barely managed to scoot them over his hips with his heels before Itachi moved down, making a trail of what had to be burning magma down his chest.

It was always like this with Itachi... he was the only one that could turn Sasuke into a stuttering, quivering mess on the ground. He was the only one that could make him grasp the fabric he was pressed into as he panted just to keep himself from losing it.

A warm mouth took hold of a nipple, licking it into hardness before taking another pink stub into his mouth, sucking on that as he allowed his knee to wedge its way into his groin.

It didn't take long for Sasuke's head to thrash to the side as Itachi continued to tease him, all the while stimulating his cock so that his body was thrumming with so much pleasure he thought he would explode.

Though he didn't, and Itachi only continued to give him more. Leaning his face down, Itachi nuzzled the point between his legs, slightly lapping at the now sticky boxers and making Sasuke cry out as he leaned forward and gripped the elder's head, wanting to rip him away and at the same time push him even closer.

Itachi had never taken foreplay this slow before... he had never had the patience, and honestly Sasuke wasn't sure he did either. He was about to lose his mind, and the feeling only increased as the Akatsuki nudged his boxers open letting his lips rest on the head of his cock.

“Oh god!” Sasuke cried, panting as he fell backwards onto the ground. It was too much, he couldn't even breathe! Itachi's lips closed around his shaft, moving in a devilishly slow way as he slicked the heated flesh, leaving Sasuke to wither in pleasure.

He was so into the blowjob he was receiving that he didn't even notice the finger prodding at his entrance. No, Itachi had him much to distracted to notice that... he didn't even notice when it went inside... and by that time the stimulation only increased his pleasure as Itachi sped up.

Before he knew it yet another finger was added, Itachi stretching him while he kept him in an ungodly amount of pleasure, even going as far as to find his prostrate and scraping against it until Sasuke finally lost it and knew that he would cum... Well, that is if a hand harshly gripping him hadn't stopped his release.

He stared wide-eyed up at Itachi, practically crying from being denied his pleasure... He saw no sympathy in his brother's face.

“Not yet,” was the breathy moan he received as Itachi settled between his legs, hoisting Sasuke's leg up over his shoulder in such an unnatural position it almost hurt... but he could really care less about the pain in his leg right now... No, all he cared about now was the hardness positioned at his entrance and how Itachi kissed him almost gently before he began to slide in.

Never getting used to the pain, Sasuke reached out, gripping Itachi's sweat slicked shoulder blades as he continued to push in, being as gentle as possible, allowing the younger to adjust to his girth before even considering moving. ...Sasuke had to admit... it was a nice change.

Once he was settled and the only thing he could feel was Itachi, he nodded against the other's neck, getting a kiss in reply as the Akatsuki began to move, sliding all the way in before pulling out and plunging in yet again.

He connected their lips as he continued his thrusts, stretching Sasuke's leg all the way back behind his head as he fought to be as close as physically possible to the body underneath him. Sasuke had never felt anything so good in his entire life.

Though he quickly corrected his assumption when Itachi hit that spot inside of him that made him see white, while simultaneously reaching between them to stroke his weeping cock. ...Correction, he had never felt anything that good in his entire life.

Itachi was panting loudly against his cheek as he continued his thrusts, trying to keep them slow and even, but as Sasuke started to thrash it seemed his brother's patience wore out and the thrusts began to get much more heated... wilder... Sasuke couldn't have cared less.

He was moaning Itachi's name over and over again, letting phrases of affection escape his frazzled brain, arching against the body a top him and coming closer than ever to losing his mind!

“I can't take it!” he cried, searching for Itachi's lips, but being so out of it that the closest thing he could find was his cheek. “I'm gonna... Shit, I'm gonna-!!” Crying out once again he released between both their bodies, kissing Itachi on the cheek as he felt the elder do the same, feeling him with a rush of warmth as he collapsed on top of him, panting into his shoulder blade as they both tried to get a semblance of themselves back.

Shutting his eyes, Sasuke tried to even out his breathing, thinking it was a lot easier said than done as the body on top of him continued to crush his chest. He pushed up on Itachi, noticing how his brother immediately lifted his body off of his own, resting his weight on his forearms as he loomed over him... saying nothing, and yet so much at the same time.

It was in that instance that Sasuke had to know something. “Itachi, tell me I'm yours.”

Looking down on him, Itachi didn't even hesitate in leaning down and capturing his lips, saying, “You're mine,” against them as he did.

Sasuke smiled, having one down... Now for the harder one. Reaching up, Sasuke let his fingers wrap around silk hair, loving how messy it was around Itachi's face after sex. “Tell me you'll never leave me.”

Itachi stared at him a moment before bringing up his thumb to caress his bruised lip. The warmness he felt at his gentle touch gave Sasuke hope... Hope for the future... However nothing was said, as his brother suddenly forced his tongue into his mouth...

Somehow Itachi seemed to maneuver them both in that kiss, so that when they pulled away Sasuke was half on top of Itachi, head resting against his chest as the Akatsuki sat up. “Sleep,” was all he said, though such words from Itachi were nothing to snub at.

“But I thought you said...?” Sasuke tried, absolutely stunned at what he was hearing.

“I'll carry you back so that no one notices you were missing.” Itachi looked away then, and the younger one knew that's all he was going to hear on the subject. He didn't care though, because he was going to fall asleep with Itachi... for the first time since he was a child. He was going to fall asleep with Itachi after they had come as close to gentle sex as the two of them could probably ever accomplish.

Letting a faint smile cover his features, Sasuke settled down into Itachi's lap, loving how a hand came up to softly pet his spikes as he closed his eyes. ...It was in that moment, just lying there in Itachi's arms... that he could safely say, that despite everything that had happened between them and probably would still happen, he loved him... He always had.  
.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,,


	12. Last Night

The Never Played Symphonies

 

Chapter 12: Last Night

 

Damn…he was bored again, and not just a little bored where you can handle it. No, he was rip out your brains through your nose bored where nothing could alleviate his frustrations. Though what else was new, with almost three months in this hellhole Sasuke had learned all the ways possible to alleviate boredom.

…. Masturbate

…. Train

…. Masturbate some more after training

…Get pissed off at your bastard brother and then ashamingly once more masturbate to his image.

It wasn't fair, because being in isolation with nothing but your mind to comfort you always managed to make you horny as hell…or at least he thought so. It also didn't help that he had all new ways to picture Itachi now, and the thought of the night out in the woods made him hard as hell.

He flexed his pelvis up, slipping his pants off so that he lay there in just his boxers, adjusting himself to the new uncomfortableness that had taken over his body. He had already finished training with Sasori for the day, and after that they pretty much left him alone to his own devices to rot, and so he knew that he wouldn't be discovered. The only possible one to stumble upon him was Itachi, and well...just the thought of that made him all the harder.

Gasping, he plunged one hand into his boxers while the other swirled around his skin that was much too sticky in the heat that had been forced upon him. He flexed his stomach as his hand closed around the tight heat that was driving him mad.

He hadn't seen Itachi in a few days…not since he had carried him back to his cell. He wanted to see him…gods he wanted him! He had gotten over all his stipulations about thinking it was wrong to be with Itachi, hell he had even gotten over most of his hatred…or at least he had pushed it inside of him so that every time he saw his brother he didn't want to jab a kunai through his heart. Well he took that back…he supposed that theory very much depended on the day and just how sadistic the elder Uchiha was feeling.

Getting off of his train of thought, Sasuke focused on the other aspects of Itachi, such as his face…his abs…his… Moaning at the picture his mind created he imagined himself underneath him, a slick body a top him easily gliding in and out, making him beg for it…making him scream!

Itachi had fucked him up in more ways than one, and as his hand began to stroke his prize he let his fantasies become darker, more twisted…just how the Akatsuki liked them. Pleasure coursed through his spine as his thumb swirled around the head, slicking his actions with pre-cum as he moaned unabashedly in his cage.

Those strokes sped up, so much in fact that he knew with the way things were going he was going to cum much sooner than he planned. He would once more be left in his boredom, but he would have the very delectable image in his head of himself bound, bent over a table with Itachi pounding mercilessly into his ass.

“Oh gods!” He cried, feeling those coils in his stomach tighten, signaling his release. It wouldn't be long…he moaned wantonly, but they were cut short as he felt a presence looming in the area. Shit! “Sasori!' He cried out in excitement, lifting his hands out of his wet boxers and trying to cover his dignity as his eyes snapped open to see his no doubt gloating sensei, only to a very perturbed Itachi standing in his place instead.

Well, there were very few times he was actually happy to see Itachi, but he had to say, at this moment, with a painful erection aching between his legs, he would like nothing more than a little quality time with his Aniki.

“Enjoy the show?” Sasuke asked teasingly, shifting his hips so that Itachi could see just what he had walked in on…as if he didn't already know. “I could always use some company if you're interested.” He sexily purred, hating himself for whoring himself out on such a level, and yet knowing it would all be worth it when it got Itachi hot and bothered…which knowing the nymphomaniac his brother was it more than likely would.

Itachi said nothing, undoing the lock to the bars and stepping inside the Uchiha's cell, walking over to the sex starved teenager and motioning him up to his feet. To which Sasuke obeyed, and was immediately backhanded back to the ground for his efforts.

Sasuke was about ready to retaliate with an attack of his own, but Itachi beat him to the punch, grabbing him by the neck and slamming him up against the wall, leaning into to whisper against his ear as he let his anger get the best of him. “Was he good in your fantasies?” The Uchiha hissed in his ear, dropping him once more to the floor before getting a semblance of control over himself and stated much more calmly. “Leader has requested a meeting with you. Get dressed and I shall take you to him.”

“What the fuck is wrong with you…other than the normal of course.” Sasuke sneered from his point on the floor, kicking out to try to hurt the bastard but missing by a margin as Itachi side-stepped the attack. This wasn't like his brother…he was always horny. To turn him down like this…well, something had to be wrong!

Itachi glared down at him with a look that spoke of nothing but hatred, and Sasuke barely managed to grasp how their fucked up relationship had went from gentle sex in the woods back to this.

“Sometimes your weakness is stomachable, but now you disgust me too much to ever get it up for you.” Sasuke sneered, hating when the asshole talked down to him in such a way. He hated everything about Itachi! He couldn't believe he had been thinking those earlier sentiments when all he wanted to do now was knee the bastard in the balls so that he for sure couldn't `get it up'.

He didn't though, because he knew he would just lose that fight. No, instead he got to his feet, determined to prove his older brother wrong in at least this department. “What? Don't tell me all those times you took pleasure in pounding in and out of my ass you were thinking of someone else?” He hoped not. “Tell me, Aniki, when you were fucking Shisui were you thinking of him, or did you cum to my image even then?”

His snide quick thinking brother said nothing to that, no his face paled a little and that's the moment Sasuke chose to strike, pushing back on his chest so that he fell on the cot, leaning against the wall to create a perfect lap for the horny Uchiha boy to straddle.

Sasuke nuzzled his face within the crook of the elder's neck, noticing just how stiff Itachi's body had become. “How many times did you wish it was me you were fucking?” His fingernails dug into the Akatsuki's shoulders as he ran his lips along the other's jaw line. “When you emptied into our cousin did you wish it were my cute little innocent ass instead…you sick fuck!” He hissed, biting down on Itachi's pulse and reveling in the shudder he received because of it.

The Uchiha was actually immensely enjoying himself while he wished all of his taunts were true, that was until a strong hand connected with his face, once more backhanding him to the ground and leaving him sprawled on the floor to nurse his quickly bruising cheek.

“For such a pathetic specimen I would say you've gotten a little full of yourself.” Itachi hissed, harsh anger evident in your voice. “I would learn your place as a dog, because the more you speak the more my hatred for you festers and grows.”

Sasuke's heart skipped at that, knowing that Itachi was serious. He was angrier than he had ever before seen him, and for the life of him the Uchiha had no idea why. How could he go from letting him snuggle into his lap to saying that he once more hated him?

His bangs fell in front of his face as his nails dug into the concrete, fighting off the desolate feeling pooling in the pit of his stomach. “Do you not want me anymore?” He asked crestfallen, barely fighting back the shaking in his voice. “Have you had your fill?” He hissed, getting once more to his feet as he started walking towards him. “Am I washed up? Useless? Not worth my precious Aniki's time anymore now that he's bent me to his will?” Sasuke growled, standing in front of Itachi who was still looking up at him without saying a word.

That's when he realized it. Itachi was just acting the other night when he had been gentle…just as he had when they were younger and he had lapped up everything he had said as if he were a god. He couldn't believe that after all that had happened he had allowed himself to once more fall prey to such a manipulation. In any case, it wouldn't happen again! Because now he knew exactly whom his brother was inside, and the only way he could come close to penetrating that thick shell he had built up around him was to play his game…once more.

Ignoring the emotionless stare he was receiving, Sasuke once more pushed his way into that lap, groaning a little as his still hard cock brushed against Itachi's hipbone. “I'll be whatever you want Aniki…only for you.” Itachi's eyes flashed red with the Sharingan at that as he explored his face, obviously searching for an answer to Sasuke's lie that he wasn't yet willing to give. “…I'll be your dog if you want me to be.” He whispered into the elder's ear, moving his hips against his and reveling in the pleasure that streaked down his spine. “You can kick me around and mistreat me, but I'll always come back to you.”

Sasuke was breathing rather heavy by this point, continuing his motions with his hips, rubbing them over and over against Itachi's pelvis as he encircled his arms around his brother's neck, panting into his chest as he began to gyrate his hips even more. He was still so sensitive from his earlier activities that he couldn't stop the mewls from escaping his throat as he rolled his hips up and down, practically humping the totally unresponsive body beneath him.

“...Aniki.” The Uchiha moaned, reveling in how he felt Itachi's cock twitch beneath him as those eyes he was staring at took on a tone of lust…only fueling his desires more so. His plan was working out perfectly…it seemed Itachi liked the tag along submissive child of youth just as much as Sasuke liked his kind aniki.

He was so close!...so damn close… Sasuke's eyes shut as he continued to ride his brother, humping his pelvis just like the dog he was pretending to be. “Nii-san…Nii-san I'm gonna cum!” He screamed, before doing just what he said and soiling his boxers as the creamy white fluid shot from him and he collapsed on top of the body he was straddling, more than a little pleased to feel a hardness rubbing up against his now flaccid cock.

A smirk traveled to his face as he panted against Itachi's chest, reaching out to make random drawings with his fingers along the clothed skin. “Should I fix it for you?” Sasuke chided playfully, still in bliss that his plan had succeeded, Itachi wanted him, no matter what he tried to claim.

Apparently though Itachi didn't take this recent revelation near as well as he had hoped because in the next moment he was once more pushed off his brother's lap so that his tailbone collided painfully with the floor.

Looking up to glare, Sasuke immediately regretted his decision as he was met by a deadly sight. Itachi was staring down at him, his eyes getting darker and darker by the second as his voice took on an almost demon like quality to it. “I don't want to fix it!” Was the hissed out response that sent a chill of fear down the younger's spine as the demonic voice rang through the air and he realized he had gone too far.

Itachi reached down to him then, and Sasuke allowed himself to be dragged up without hesitation, knowing that if he fought it would only increase his brother's ire by this point. His eyes had begun to swirl, and as the Uchiha saw the all too familiar windmill like Sharingan appear in them, he shut his eyes, the feeling of hopeless dread already encasing him.

“No…please no.” He whined, appealing to the part of Itachi that he knew had a soul, no matter how far lost that soul might be. Itachi didn't seem to have any mercy, just holding him all the tighter as he leaned in so that their eyes were no doubt aligned.

“Open. Them. Now.” Itachi hissed in that same dangerous voice as before, and Sasuke could only imagine the look of death etched into that perfect porcelain face. Just knowing that made him shut his eyes even tighter. Sasuke could feel the Akatsuki get even closer as he let his face nuzzle the sensitive point just behind ear. “If you don't open them, I shall open them for you, and I assure you, dear brother, that is something you do not want.”

Knowing that either way Itachi was going to inflict damage, Sasuke chose to keep his eyes shut, shaking as a hand came up his still bare chest, twirling a pink stub around in his finger before leaning down to bite at it playfully. Between trying to fight off both pleasure and fear, after a particularly loud moan Sasuke managed to whimper out, “Please don't do this.”

“I thought you wanted me to touch you?” Itachi chided, running skillful hands up his sides, pushing the boxers even lower so they rested daintily on his hipbones as the Uchiha rubbed circles tantalizingly along the flesh.

“Itachi stop.” Sasuke commanded, putting more venom in his voice than his quivering body really had.

“Or what?” His brother asked, once more dangerously close to his face. “What are you going to do to stop me, Otouto?” Sasuke didn't know the answer to that. As a matter of fact he had been wondering the exact same thing and had come up short on more than one occasion, so he did the only thing he could do in a situation such as this, he pressed his face forwards and connected his mouth to the one hovering close to his own.

Responding immediately, Itachi pulled him closer, gripping his back as he crushed their bodies together, taking Sasuke's gasp of surprise as open invitation to slide his tongue along the roof of his mouth, making them move together almost gracefully. Sasuke kept his eyes shut throughout the whole process, knowing that one kiss wasn't enough to calm his brother's fury, but at the same time it might be enough to save him from the cruel fate Itachi had in store for him. He knew for a fact that this time it wasn't a bluff, if he were to open his eyes the bastard would for sure use Tsukuyomi on him, and he would once more be lost in the blackness.

Though such thoughts faded from his head as Itachi continued to knead their lips, taking extra care to send a jolt of pleasure down the younger's spine every time their lips touched. He loved this…this doting affectionate act that was the one thing that ever gave him even the slightest inclination that Itachi cared at all. You could tell a lot from a kiss, and when he kissed him he thought of their days of youth, when his brother had cared…or at least pretended too.

Everything was cut short, however, when he heard the distinct sound of metal clashing as a blade was withdrew, and before Sasuke even had time to process a thought he was thrown against the bars of his cell and a kunai was jabbed into the palm of his hand, stabbed in so hard that it went right through the metal of the bars as Sasuke screamed out in pain, not being able to stop from having his eyes shoot open…meeting Itachi's cold glaring ones in the process.

He never thought he had screamed louder than when the pain from his hand wound shot through him, and noticing how Itachi held no sympathy, he tried to pull his hand away from the bars, only succeeding in making the kunai slash deeper.

“What the fuck is wrong with you!?” He cried, inside thankfully beyond all imagination that stabbing him was the only torture his brother had inflicted. He had thought that without a doubt he would have trapped him in a ninjutsu the moment he opened his eyes.

Not feeling much sense at the moment Sasuke began to claw at the blade, trying to get it out even though it wouldn't budge an inch, leaving his bleeding appendage stuck to the metal.

His face was beginning to pale with blood loss as he continued to try to free himself, all the while glaring at Itachi with a look that he hoped could free his hand from the kunai and send the blade into the bastard's chest cavity.

Itachi reached out to him then, placing a hand over Sasuke's mangled one, gently trying to get him to stop thrashing around, but the younger wanted nothing `gentle' with his brother. “Don't fucking touch me!” He screamed, butting his shoulder forward and knocking the Akatsuki away.

The pain in his hand was almost unbearable by this time as the flesh continued to tear. Who knew how much damage his was doing to the nerves…it didn't matter though, because this was too much. Why the hell did Itachi put him through this!? He was gentle with him one moment, and torturing him the next! Wasn't it enough that he had practically given up his life for him!? Wasn't it enough that he had let himself become nothing more than his whore!?

“You'll ruin that hand for sure if you keep thrashing around in such a way.” Itachi stated calmly, hell he even sounded a little bored. “Be still and I'll take it out for you, for I assure you you'll never get it out yourself.”

Sasuke's body stilled at that, panting a little as he gripped his bleeding hand with his other arm. He knew Itachi was right, and if he tried to pull it out himself he risked further damage, but he did not want help from the sadistic freak that had done this to him in the first place!

Though that didn't stop his body from allowing Itachi closer so that hand once more covered his own as those skillful fingers closed around the handle. “Good boy, at least you still know how to listen, which is an important skill to have for what I'm about to tell you.” The Akatsuki leaned in then, rubbing the hair away from Sasuke's now sticky brow. “This injury is nothing.” The hand attentively petting his head suddenly turned fierce and gripped his hair, pulling his head back and making him gasp in pain from both that and his hand. “Betray me again, Little Brother, and I'll personally see that you suffer in my mind for years on end.” Sasuke's eyes widened in shock at that, but he couldn't even ask about this supposed betrayal because the kunai was harshly ripped from his hand, leaving him to fall battered to the floor as he clutched his wound to his chest in agony.

“Get yourself dressed and cleaned up.” Itachi commanded from above him, not even showing him the kindness of checking on the wound he himself had inflicted. “I'll be waiting around the corner to take you to Leader.”

Still hunched over, Sasuke clutched at his hand, watching as blood spurted across the dingy floor. He couldn't even move it without white-hot pain lancing up him and making him grip his wrist in immeasurable pain.

What the hell was wrong with Itachi? He had practically ruined his hand, a thing very much needed for a shinobi, and for what?...a betrayal? Sasuke scoffed cynically to himself as he ripped up his ruined boxers and began to make a make-shift bandage. Of all the people he had recently betrayed, he was sure Itachi was not one of them. As a matter of fact it seemed that his brother was the only one he could even stay loyal to at all.

It took a while to maneuver himself into clothing with only one hand, but after he had managed to he met his quiet brother around the other end of the hallway, and was silently led towards the room he had visited when they had first came here and was met with the eyes of the Leader.

“What took you so long Uchiha? I was expecting you over an hour ago.” Sasuke gave a glare to his brother, who didn't even seem to be acknowledging his existence in the universe anymore as he stared blankly forward at the man who made him do his bidding.

“I was delayed.” He said dryly, holding up his hand as testament. “I had a little accident with a kunai. My brother was kind enough to pull it out for me.” He said this with yet another glare towards his side as his hand ached as blood began to seep through his makeshift bandages.

The Leader gave his haggard appearance a good look before scoffing to himself. “No doubt these accidents happen quite often around you.” He asked with a somewhat smirk, eyes never leaving Itachi's

“You have no idea.” Sasuke shot back with, not at all liking the fact that the murderous bastard seemed to know something about Itachi that he didn't. “Now why is it that you called me here?...Forgive my rudeness but you haven't exactly been a hospitable host since I arrived.”

Leader didn't seem fazed by the rudeness; as a matter of fact his eyes seemed to become alight with mirth. “Well young Uchiha your wait does not need to last much longer. In two days time you will slay Orochimaru, and take your place as one of us by reclaiming the ring of Sky from his cold lifeless finger.”

“Two days?” Sasuke asked, trying not to sound too eager, yet at the same time hyperventilating inside. He was going to the Village of Sound in two days? He was going to kill Orochimaru?

“Sasori has told me your training is efficient, and if it isn't than you have wasted more than enough of my time already with your failure. You will go and die, or you will live and return what was lost to us, but you will go.”

Sasuke gave a nod, for the first time feeling a hint of fear at having to go face one of the legendary Sannin. What if his training hadn't been sufficient? What if he failed his brother yet again?

“Am I going into Sound alone?” He asked, his voice as far away as his mind felt. He squeezed his injured hand together, causing more blood to drip to the floor. Even if he succeeded in slaying Orochimaru, he knew that likelihood of him escaping was not high.

“No.” Leader said the one word he had been praying for, and he turned his onyx eyes forward, praying for a glimpse of hope through the darkness. “Sasori will be going with you.” Hope that, unlike when he relied on Itachi to bring to him, actually came.

“Sasori?” He said breathlessly, relief flooding through him at the thought of his sensei accompanying him on his most dangerous mission yet. He let out a breath he hadn't even realize he was holding as he bit back the smirk from covering his features. He may still die from this mission, but perhaps now his percentage for living had risen by a large enough margin that he could actually succeed in his mission to Konoha, a place he hadn't thought about in quite some time.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

 

The night before the mission found Sasuke sitting in bed, staring up at the ceiling as sleep refused to claim him. How could he sleep on a night like this though? Tomorrow would either bring about his future, or leave his rotting corpse in the ground. He hadn't allowed himself to worry too much about Orochimaru before this, because with the prison cell, and Sasori and Itachi's very different forms of training, it hadn't really felt like he was about to fight for his life to join an organization that went against everything he thought…everything he believed in. And for what?...to protect Konoha?...To save Naruto? If he were being completely honest with himself were those reasons even in his head anymore?

When was the last time he had thought about his home? When had he pictured Naruto's stupid grin, or Sakura's cheery smile? When was the last time he had thought about just how annoyed he would be when Kakashi-sensei didn't show up on time and made a lame excuse? To be honest, he had only been gone three months and Konoha had started to feel further away than he could have ever imagined.

If he ever managed to get that scroll and return to the hidden leaf village, would he be greeted with open arms? Would they even want him back? Tsunade was the only one that knew of his mission, and so to everyone else he was just another missing nin following in his brother's footsteps. When he walked back through those doors would Naruto's face still look so trusting, or would it look back at him and see the monster he had truly become. ….A murderer who loves his own brother. …A murderer who deep down in his heart wants to stay and be loved back by the one he should hate most.

He flexed his injured hand, sore and stiff from training earlier that day. Itachi had not been to see him since then, and he still had no idea why his brother was so upset with him in the first place. What had he done, other than completely whore himself out, that had gotten Itachi so upset? His brother had always been a little crazy, but he had never gotten that angry with him before. He had no doubt in his mind that Itachi meant what he said about torturing him for years on end, he just wished he knew why. He hadn't seen his brother act like this since he had caught him with Naruto.

Sasuke paused in his thoughts, eyes widening to an unforgiving ceiling. Was that it? Was that the missing piece of the puzzle? Itachi was jealous…he thought he had strayed? To whom? The Uchiha racked his brain to try to think of something that would give Itachi ammo to accuse him, and the only person he could even think of was Sasori….probably because it was the only other person besides his brother that he ever saw. …Deidara didn't count, because that was unfathomable…and he didn't even want to picture it.

He wasn't an idiot; he saw the looks Itachi gave him whenever he was around Sasori. He had been growing increasingly short tempered, and Sasuke knew that soon he would just snap and do to the redhead all the things his eyes told him he wished too. If he had slaughtered his entire family just to prove that he could, then he supposed it wasn't much of a stretch to kill one of his teammates for bad assumptions. The Uchiha shuddered at the thought. No! He would not allow Itachi to do this! He had let him take away everybody he loved before, and he would be damned if he allowed him to take away the one person that he showed him even an ounce of kindness since he had been there! He would not allow Itachi to win!

“You're thinking about him again.” Sasuke was pretty sure he jumped ten feet in the air at the familiar voice. He turned his head to Sasori as his heart beat a million miles an hour, glaring daggers at the one who had interrupted his reprieve.

“What the hell are you talking about?” He shot back, but his arrogance ended as soon as he saw Sasori point to his forehead and saw that he was once more had his hand resting there.

Scowling, Sasuke brought his hand away from his face, sitting up in his cell to see Sasori illuminated in the moonlight. “What are you doing here?” Not paying any attention to the snappy retorts, the puppet master walked closer, undoing the lock to Sasuke's cell and opening it.

“Well I thought since we're leaving tomorrow you might want one more night of training, or at least to clear your head.” Sasuke gave a nod, on the inside letting the relief wash over him at the chance to get out of his cell and clear his head. …It was strange how well Sasori knew him sometimes. Not to say he wasn't grateful for it, but it was still strange nonetheless. He never thought he'd find anything even akin to kindness here, let alone a friend.

Getting up, he silently followed Sasori out the door and out into the training grounds where they always practiced, relieved beyond belief to feel the cool night air on his face and not have to be stuck in that cramped cell that reeked of blood and sex any longer. It would do him good to clear his head, and maybe…just maybe, if he managed to calm down a little before the next day he might actually leave from the Sound Village alive.

“Are you frightened of the future?” Was the question suddenly asked of him as they made it to the clearing. Sasuke's eyebrows furrowed in thought, knowing he could never answer that question truthfully, and yet at the same time no longer wanting to lie.

“Sometimes.” Was his response as he turned his eyes up to the sky, the thousands of stars glittering like diamonds in his dark eyes. “I know I shouldn't feel fear. I am an avenger after all…” His heart skipped a beat as his breath hitched in his chest, he couldn't believe he was about to spill his darkest secret. “But what life is left for me when I know I can no longer kill the one whose blood my clan screams for from the grave?” He ran a hand through his hair, not even bothering to look at the no doubt disappointed look on his sensei's face. “How is that not terrifying?” He whispered, doubting Sasori even heard him, but when he felt a hand a little too hard to be made of flesh on his shoulder he knew that the puppet master had.

“Do not fear it.” Sasori said close to his ear as that hand on his shoulder tightened slightly in support. “You will never have power with him if you hide what you feel.” The hand used its leverage then to spin him around so that Sasuke was now facing the man. “But know this…death by your hands is what he truly desires.”

Onyx eyes widened to saucers at that, and he pulled away as if burned, not believing the one he had come to trust had said such a thing. “Shut up!” He shot back, shaking his spikes to try to clear what he had just heard. “Itachi would never want such a thing!” He couldn't…he wouldn't. His brother had always played with him, but that was because he knew Sasuke would fail. He had to know that…he had to know that he could never truly hate him.

Sasori walked closer to him, pushing on the fragile Uchiha's chest so that his back hit a tree. “Did you really think what you have with him could last?” The redhead stated calmly, and even though there was no venom in his voice it still hurt like hell. “His eyes are dead, and I admit the only time you ever see a spark of life in them is when he looks at you, but that will not save him forever.”

“I said shut up!” Sasuke all but screamed, grabbing Sasori by the collar and switching their positions so that he was the one slammed against the tree, pressing his weight into the older man as he snarled in his face. “What the hell do you think you know you son of a bitch!?” He gripped his collar, fighting back the urge to strangle him. “You act like you know us, but you weren't there for our life! It may be fucked up now but it wasn't always so! He used to be kind!” His eyes stung as he fought back the prickling in the corner of his eyes. “He used to hold me when I was sick, and be there for me when my father would only shun!”

Despite how much he fought it off he couldn't stop the warm wet tears from streaming down his face as his voice began to shake. “My aniki protected me! He cared for me when no one else in the world gave me even the time of day, and that's why I hate him so much…because he left me all alone, and took away anyone else that could possibly take his place!” He was full out shaking by this time as he struggled to get a hold of himself, to no avail. “He doesn't want me to kill him…he wants me to rely on him, because without him I'm nothing.” He was shaking so bad by this point that he didn't even notice the arms wrapping around him and pulling him forward into a make-shift hug, no he was much too far gone by this point to even care. “Without him I'm just the sad little boy with no parents and no future.”

The Uchiha continued to let the tears fall down his face as he returned the hug, squeezing on to Sasori's odd body as he buried his face in his chest. He had never allowed himself to be this vulnerable before, and even though his brain was screaming at him that this was his enemy and to back away he couldn't help but squeeze on tighter to the person he had grown so close to, albeit the odd circumstances that led him there.

They stayed like that for quite awhile with Sasuke huddled in the warmth of Sasori's arms. He held him until the tears had stopped, and then he continued to hold him as Sasuke moved his head away so that he could once more stare up at the stars, something, he noticed, Sasori was doing as well.

A shooting star streaked across the sky, and Sasuke wished for luck on the mission tomorrow, even though a shinobi isn't supposed to believe in such things, and that's when he realized that Sasori had brought him out here for this. It wasn't to train, because in the physical aspect Sasuke knew he was more than ready, it was to get him prepared in a whole other field, which he had done

Keeping your emotions bubbled up in such a way can be draining, and now, well he felt like there was some kind of huge weight lifted from upon his shoulders. Not caring about his reservations or how it might appear, Sasuke snuggled deeper into Sasori's arms, for the first time since his clan had been massacred allowed someone to dote affection on him that he so desperately needed.

“Thank you.” He said into the night sky, but he knew Sasori had heard him. The puppet master always seemed to be able to hear his quiet whispers of speech that allowed people to see that, unlike his brother, he wasn't quite dead inside just yet.

“Shouldn't you be resting, Otouto?” Came an icy voice to the side, and for the first time Sasuke realized just how bad this might look to an outside observer. Given the fact that he had just settled on the fact that his brother thought he was messing around with the man he was currently nestled under that stars with, this might not end all that well.

Wiping his eyes to make sure there were no more tears, Sasuke quickly pulled away from the Akatsuki, not being able to make eye contact with either of them as he realized how badly this all was going to go. “I was just about to Itachi. Sasori was just giving me one more night of training before I leave tomorrow.”

Itachi's Sharingan eyes narrowed dangerously as he took in the scene before him. “Training?” He bit out coldly. “Is that what they're calling it these days?” The snide tone in his voice was enough to make Sasuke stare guiltily at floor, even though for the life of him he couldn't figure out what it was he had to feel guilty about.

“Aniki…” He said the term of endearment he had all the times when he was a kid and got scolded. “Sasori-sensei didn't do anything. He was helping me…it was nothing.” He tried in vain, but it seemed every time he moved his mouth Itachi got even angrier. Of course to the casual observer he looked completely natural, or as natural as anyone with glowing red eyes looks, but he could tell that the Uchiha was upset…and it always seemed to be because of him.

“Come here.” Was the command issued to him, all of his earlier ramblings being ignored. Not being able to look towards the, so far silent, puppet master, Sasuke headed over to Itachi, to no doubt have to deal with a lot of pain he had in store for him. If it were anyone other than Itachi, and if they weren't giving him that look that said death, he would have told them to fuck off…as it were though, he could do nothing but obey as his brother tipped his chin up, forcing him to look into the Sharingan eyes that always promised so much suffering. He had begun to fear those eyes more than anything, except Itachi himself.

“Go take a walk while I talk to your sensei.” Was the calm remark, hell Itachi actually had the gall to turn his hand over, faintly stroking his cheek as he said that. However, Sasuke didn't care how nice he was acting, he knew the moment he left them that his bastard of a brother would try to kill Sasori.

“No.” He stated firmly, batting the hand away and crossing his arms in front of him. “Like hell I'm going to leave you here alone with him.” He was firm in his resolve, but when he heard laughter from behind him he turned to see the redhead smirking at him.

“Don't worry Sasuke, I think I can handle myself…even against your big bad brother.” He mocked, and even though normally that would get a smile out of the younger Uchiha, now it only brought a wince. Considering the state Itachi was in, Sasuke was sure that mocking him wasn't the best idea.

His thought was confirmed when Itachi yanked him towards him, gripping his shoulder tightly with one hand, and using the other to grab at places he most certainly did not want grabbed, squeezing so tight that Sasuke cried out in pain.

That hand gripped his penis and balls, harshly massaging them as he held Sasuke so he couldn't move, all the way causing a sensation to rush down the Uchiha's spine and make him groan as he realized just what had happened as Itachi gripped his bladder as hard as he could. “I assume you don't want to piss yourself in front of us?” The bastard asked, squeezing even harder until Sasuke slowly shook his head no. “Then go empty your bladder, and our conversation will be over by the time you get back.”

Itachi gave one more harsh squeeze to the younger's privates before dropping him to the floor, and Sasuke had to fight ever urge in him not to piss his pants right there. “Stupid bastard.” He grumbled, fighting his way to his feet and stumbling off into the woods. Honestly he didn't want to leave his sensei with such a monster, but he had no choice. Itachi was going to get him to leave one way or another, and at least this way he saved himself much pain and embarrassment. After all Sasori might not be too keen to hug him next time after he saw him wet his pants. Though on the bright side Itachi might be disgusted enough to stop practically raping him all the time.

Shaking his head to clear his thoughts, Sasuke went a little ways into the woods, finding a random bush and relieving the pressure that was about to make him cry. He gave a sigh of contentment as the relief flooded through him as something entirely differently flooded out.

He zipped up his pants, masking his presence as much as possible as he made his way back to the clearing. If he were lucky he would get to hear at least a few snippets of the conversation before the Akatsuki members sensed him and once more quieted down. He needed to hear this conversation…he wanted so much to know what Itachi would divulge to somebody when he knew he wasn't listening.

He got about twenty-five yards away from the clearing before he could pick up the faint sound of voices, doing well to hide himself amongst the shrubbery as he could hear Sasori talk, and he knew that if he was there he would be wincing all over again.

“Now now Itachi, I never knew you to be so paranoid.” Sasori taunted, and he could just imagine the look of death etched out on his brother's perfect face. “Maybe I should do as you say. You can't make him wait forever.”

“What exactly are you implying?” Itachi shot back, not even trying to mask his anger.

“That not only could I care for him better than you, anyone could.” Was Sasori's cold response, and Sasuke couldn't help but widen his eyes in surprise. He knew the redhead's opinion on Itachi, but he couldn't believe he had actually said such a thing.

“Something tells me your blond toy wouldn't appreciate that statement all that much.” Itachi bit out icily, but it didn't seem to affect Sasori for he immediately shot back a reply.

“Deidara is not a toy, unlike you I don't see him as one of my playthings.” Itachi scoffed, and Sasuke stood frozen to the spot, needing to know what he would say back.

“He knows his place in my life, so why shouldn't I treat him as such?” Sasuke's heart fell at that. It was much more of a low blow than anything Itachi had done earlier could be. So that's how he saw him?...as his toy? He shook his head…what a sad and miserable existence he had brought upon himself.

Not caring to have to listen to anymore of the painful conversation, Sasuke stepped out of his hiding place, much too broken to even bother to glare daggers at the bastard who had torn him up inside. “I want to sleep.” He said deadpanned, not bothering to look at either one as he stood in-between them…always in-between them.

He didn't care about the exchange of looks between them, or how he could feel eyes burning into his face. No, he didn't care about anything. He knew his place in Itachi's life, he always had…and now it was just confirmed. It was strange though, because he never knew something he had always known could hurt so much.

“I'll take you.” Itachi said from behind him, walking off towards the hideout and leaving Sasuke to trail behind him in his wake. He was too tired by that point so he did as he was told, following behind his brother like always as they left Sasori in the clearing. He had no doubt that he would hear about it tomorrow…all about his weakness. That was one thing Sasori and Itachi had in common, they both thought he was weak…and, considering the circumstances, he would have to agree.

Itachi stopped a little before they got back to camp, and for the first time since he had heard them talking, Sasuke chanced a glance upwards to see that the Sharingan had faded out of his eyes, only to be replaced by the same onyx color as his own.

“Are you prepared?” Was the short cryptic question he got from his brother, but he was used to it by now.

“For Orochimaru?” He asked, following his brother's lead as he drew them both against the bark of an old oak tree, letting his hand rest lightly on the younger's thighs as Sasuke turned his face towards the stars.

The Akatsuki made a noise in his throat to confirm his answer, starting to trail his fingers up and down Sasuke's leg as they continued to lean side by side against the wide trunk. “If you do this you will be allowed into the Akatsuki. You will be revered as one of the strongest and allowed to take over the world.” The soothing hand stopped. “But killing a decrepit snake is not a victory worthy of such praise, and it certainly isn't worthy of mine.”

Sasuke shut his eyes, tearing them away from the sky and turning to face Itachi, despair almost engulfing him as he heard the familiar words once more spit back at him. “What would be worthy of your praise then?” He said icily, sick to death of having to prove himself. “What more can I do to make you happy?”

A hand came to rest on his chin then, tipping it up so that their lips gently connected, and at the sheer tenderness behind it Sasuke couldn't help but open up to him, allowing Itachi's tongue to slide along his own, reveling in one of the few tender kisses he was ever given.

He placed a few more chaste kisses on his lips before he pulled away, just far enough so the Sasuke could still feel the sound vibrations echo off his lips. “Kill him.” Sasuke's eyes widened at the deadly spoken command that just didn't seem to go too well with sweet kisses.

“Who?” He asked, knowing deep down whom it was and that he most certainly was not Orochimaru.

“Sasori.” Itachi stated, all the while searching the younger's face for a response, to which Sasuke was too shocked to give. “What better way to prove yourself loyal to me…worthy of me, then to slay your own sensei in cold blood.” Itachi pulled him back in, seemingly unaware of the stiff unresponsive body in his arms. “You would have my respect, and my adoration…and the thing you desire.” Itachi leaned in then, making sure to whisper sensually against his ear. “The stolen scroll from Konoha.”

Pushing back, Sasuke's eyes widened fearfully at that, shaking his head as the terror crept up his spine. “How did you know?” He asked, noticing how Itachi's eyes seemed to take on a dark glaze.

“I am no fool.” Was his only response, and Sasuke wasn't about to confirm anymore of his suspicions, so he kept his mouth shut, letting everything else sink in. How could he ask that of him? How could he ask him to kill one of the only people to ever show him an ounce of kindness? And for what…Itachi's approval? Did it really mean so much? …His heart ached as he lied to himself about the answer. Of course it meant a lot, hell it meant everything. It was all he ever lived for, and all he had to do was kill someone he had grown to care about.

He knew he couldn't for that reason alone, but the scroll! It was his very reason for being here, and damn how Itachi found out, if his brother gave him it he could return to Konoha…to his home! He shook his head, feeling that despair once more settling over him….how could he ask such a thing of him?

“I have something for you.” Itachi's voice startled him, and he realized he had been just standing there for quite some time staring out into the distance, trying to stop his heart from shattering.

“I want nothing you could give me.” Sasuke snarled, for the first time starting to feel the anger that had been deluded by his shock. Glancing up though that tricky feeling of shock flooded back as he saw Itachi reach behind him, unfastening the necklace he always wore from around his neck and holding it up so that the stones glittered in the moonlight.

Sasuke's eyes were transfixed on the powerful stones as Itachi practically dangled it in front of his face, giving a laugh at the younger's response. “Oh somehow I doubt that, Otouto.” Was Itachi's remark as he reached behind him, placing the necklace he had received as a gift around the giver's neck.

“Why?” Was Sasuke's whispered response, looking from the necklace, to Itachi, and then back to the necklace again. This was wrong. In all the years since he had given it to the Uchiha he had never seen it not around his neck. At first he had thought it was for sentimental reasons, but now he knew better. Like all things with Itachi it was for the power, and he never allowed that power to stray from his neck.

Itachi leaned down to kiss him, and even though Sasuke allowed it he was too much in shock to do anything to reciprocate the affection. “It will protect you.” Was the reply, and Sasuke couldn't help but lean into his brother's touches as he reached out to stroke his hair. “You will come back to me.”

“Itachi!” Sasuke cried, flinging forward at that and throwing his arms around the elder's neck, connecting their mouths once again as he let everything wash over him. How could he say such things after asking him to kill one of his only friends? More importantly, how could Sasuke's heart swell after the way he had just been treated…after what he had just been asked to do?

They pulled away, and Itachi kept his forehead trained on Sasuke's own, letting metal clash against metal as they rested on the sign of their betrayal. “You will do this for me, Sasuke.” Itachi said, using the rarity of his name while addressing him. “You will do it, or you will lose everything.”

With that Itachi pulled away completely from his brother's grasp. “I believe you can find your way back on your own.” Were his last words as he started walking the other way, leaving Sasuke with no feeling in his legs as everything came rushing at him and he could no longer support his own weight. The shinobi collapsed onto the ground, feeling the cold mud between his fingertips as the decision he was faced with loomed over him, leaving him much less prepared for the sun to rise than he had ever imagined.

,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.


	13. The Serpent of Sky

The Never Played Symphonies

Chapter 13 The Serpent of Sky

 

Sasuke stared morosely towards the entrance to the Village of Sound. It had taken them almost three days to get there, and now that they were the Uchiha almost wished he could turn around. How would he survive this? How would he not only survive this, but also take the life of the one he now considered almost a brother?

“Are you prepared for the worst?” Sasori asked from the side of him, and Sasuke could already sense the sound ninja's on their way for an ambush. He couldn't lie to his sensei and say he was prepared, so instead all he did was pull some shuriken from his pouch on his leg, preparing himself for quite a battle…because that's really all he could do.

He glanced at Sasori in his puppet, almost wincing at the grotesque form compared to the redheaded beauty he normally was. “Shouldn't we attempt to take them unaware?” The Uchiha asked, already knowing from the scoff he received in return that the answer to that was no.

“Taking them unaware at this point would be impossible, they knew we were here the moment we stepped into the territory.” Sasori gave him a disapproving gaze, motioning for him to put away his weapons. “There will be no fighting until the deed is done.” Sasuke felt his eyebrow rise, not at all getting the strategy. “Well do you want to get close to him or not?” Sasori chided. “I have a plan. You just do your part to play along as you should.”

Sasuke scowled, not at all liking the prospect of a plan he knew nothing about. Sasori had been quiet since they left, and he had a feeling that this so-called `plan' had something to do with it. “I don't suppose you're going to tell me what this plan is?” He asked harshly, already knowing the answer.

“And miss you squirm?” Sasori teased, his voice lower and scratchier than it normally was with use of his puppet. “…Never.”

Cursing under his breath, Sasuke kicked at the ground. He had thought as much, but that didn't piss him off any less. It was bad enough to be thrown into such tough odds, but added to that a plan he knew nothing about and he might as well just kiss his life good-bye.

The shinobi were on them as they crossed the threshold into the village where Orochimaru…if you could even call it that. He strode confidently forward at Sasori's side, although inside he was a bundle of nerves at the prospect of what might happen when he came face to face with the snake who had terrified him throughout his youth.

The dark grim faces of the sound nins were strange in comparison to the bright exuberant ones of Konoha, but then again he supposed if he had Orochimaru as a leader he might not be all that happy either. Just thinking of the Sannin made the seal on his neck burn, as if the closer he got the more it could sense its master's presence. Sometimes he wondered if he would ever be allowed to leave this place at all, or if it were yet another cruel joke thrust upon him by his only living blood to make the hate that was slowly extinguishing inside of him fester and grow.

“Take us to the pathetic traitor you call your leader.” Sasori barked, the harsh demon like voice making the lower shinobi shudder as the realized the strength behind it. In fact they seemed to almost back away with cowardice, sensing the power coming from the two visitors and almost trembling in fear.

“Lord Orochimaru isn't interested in anything the Akatsuki have to offer.” One brave voice spoke up, a voice Sasuke only knew too well as he stepped out of the shadows.

Light silver hair was revealed as the sun reflected of the medical-nin's glasses, and the Uchiha couldn't help but hiss out, “Kabuto,” as soon as he saw him, letting his hatred for the one who had once pretended to be an ally be well known.

“Sasuke.” The shinobi said good-heartily, either not sensing the hate radiating from the teen, or else not caring. “How good of you to come…I hadn't realized you had become the Akatsuki's pet, but all things considered that's really not all that surprising.” He said in a teasing manner, giving him a smile that looked much too fake on his face. “Orochimaru had said you would come to him to find the means to kill your brother, but then it looks like you went ahead and took the more direct approach.” The smile widened as he practically goaded Sasuke on. “Tell me…is it going as well as you'd hoped?”

The Uchiha snarled, feeling his hatred bubble to the surface as he felt chakra begin to flow to his fingertips. Sasori had said they wouldn't fight, but then again Sasori had also told him to take initiative…he figured when all was said and done his sensei would be proud he killed the rotten bastard.

“Tell me, does Orochimaru still want his prize?” Sasori's voice came out of nowhere, asking a question Sasuke certainly hadn't counted on, and receiving an answer he certainly did not want.

“Oh yes. As the days grow thinner Lord Orochimaru's thirst for the boy grows essentially…” Kabuto gave him the up and down, practically sneering at what he saw. “Though honestly I can't see why. Cursed eyes might be a rare gift, but I'm still under the impression he could do better.” He gave a smirk, never breaking eye contact with Sasuke's Sharingan eyes. “Now Itachi was a different story altogether…a specimen worthy of my master's praise. It was a shame that he slipped through his fingertips…now Lord Orochimaru has to settle for second best.”

He wanted to kill him…now. Throwing off pretenses Sasuke stalked up to Kabuto, and without warning punched the cocky bastard right in the cheekbone, only mildly surprised when all he hit was air.

“Sasuke. Enough.” Were the harsh words hissed from behind him, and knowing Sasori was definitely losing patience with him, he merely scoffed at the med-nin and walked back to his place by the puppet master's side.

Kabuto didn't seem one bit fazed by the almost attack. No, he kept the same lighthearted attitude as always as he stared at the pair as if they were grime underneath his shoes. “State your purpose for being here, or leave now.” The cheerful voice took on an icy undertone as the shinobi's eyes narrowed a degree, showing the warning in their depths.

“A trade.” Was the calm statement that came from his side, and even though Sasori wouldn't meet his eyes to inform him just what that trade was, he couldn't help but think that somewhere deep down he already knew.

“And just what does the humble Village of Sound have to offer the mighty Akatsuki?” Kabuto asked with contempt, all the while edging closer as Sasuke's heart began to beat in dread.

“The ring.” Sasori said at once, and Sasuke's stomach churned as he realized his nerves had taken shape. “The ring for the boy.”

Not thinking Sasuke shot a betrayed look to his sensei, not being able to believe this turn of events. …They were supposed to fight…they were supposed to fight and cut the ring from Orochimaru's cold lifeless fingers.

Though maybe he was overreacting, Sasori had said he had a plan, hadn't he? Maybe this was it. Maybe this was how they were going to get into the stronghold. He convinced himself of that, he forced his heart to slow down before it hammered out of his chest altogether. He could not blow this, because if he did it would ruin everything.

“So Sasuke is just going to willingly let himself be exchanged?” Kabuto asked with interest, amusement evident in his voice.

“He thinks he's come here to kill Orochimaru and take his place as an Akatsuki.” Sasuke's eyes widened as he veins filled with ice. …He hadn't just said that. It had to have just been in his head…a wild daydream concocted by a disturbed mind that had spent too much time in solitude…he should have known nothing good could ever happen to himself.

“Does he now?” Kabuto asked, although this time his voice was much more guarded. “And tell me Sasori of the Red Sands, what ever could give him that impression?”

“Our Leader did, all the while rejoicing in triumph at the thought of how he was really going to regain what was lost to him.” Sasuke turned to Sasori, eyes filled with mistrust at his betrayal.

“It's not true.” He spat, all the while backing up from the one he had come to consider as brother. “…It's not.” Though from the fiery glint in Sasori's eyes, and how everyone around him seemed to be chuckling at his expense he couldn't help but think that it might actually be the truth.

“Don't delude yourself, Uchiha, into thinking that our Leader would ever give Itachi that much power.” Shaking now, Sasuke's hand reached for his weapon bag, all the while continuing to listen to Sasori's reasons…needing to hear them.

“So this is all about my brother?” He asked fearfully, feeling the hate bubble inside him as he took in Sasori's grotesque puppet appearance. He wished he looked like that always…it would show what he truly was…that he was truly becoming the Uchiha's nightmare.

“Of course not. Leader did want the ring, and at the same time he gets to teach Itachi a very good lesson in humility.”

“Yeah and what's that!” He spat, seeing red as hatred bubbled out of his fingertips as lightening crackled at their tips. He couldn't believe this. He couldn't believe he had ever been so stupid!

Sasori gave a smile that demented voice reaching his ears for one last taunt. “To not think himself bold enough to bring back strays…no matter how many times he fucks them.”

Losing control at that point, Sasuke screamed out words of hate as he lunged at his mentor, barely hearing the screamed out command of `seize him' as he did, but in the next moment he was surrounded by at least fifty of Orochimaru's pawns he all came at him at once. In his fury he knew he managed to take down quite a few, but then something connected hard with the back of his neck…and from the point on he saw nothing but black nothingness.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Sasuke awoke to a pain where he had gotten hit, having no idea where he was but sensing the familiar feeling of being bound before ever having to open his eyes. From what he could tell it was just his hands, and he seemed to be laying on something rather soft…seeing as how his hands were bound and he was laying on a cushioned bed, it didn't take him too long to guess just where he was.

“Awake already Sasuke-kun.” That slippery voice slid over him much like a snake's tongue, and he knew that he couldn't feign sleep any longer. His eyes cracked open, seeing the Sannin standing over him, obviously just watching his unconscious form.

“What are you doing?” Sasuke bit out, already struggling against the bindings that seemed to cut into his skin. His skin was already crawling the closer Orochimaru got to him, and it made him detest the situation even more to know that one of the only people he had put his trust in had betrayed him.

“Admiring my catch.” Orochimaru practically purred, and the sick feeling in Sasuke's stomach only grew.

“I'm not your catch!” Sasuke spat back, feeling that warm trickle of blood begin to slide down his wrist from the wire he was bound with had cut into his skin…to his immense disgust a tongue too long to be human snaked out, licking up his pale wrists and letting his precious life source slide down that abhorring throat.

“But my mark burns just as brightly on your skin as it ever did…I've had my claim on you since long ago.” The cold voice hissed, that tongue making its way down his arm to touch at the mark that seemed to burn like acid at the very touch.

He struggled to remove himself from the disgusting touch, but the wasn't anywhere he could maneuver himself on the bed where that long horrific tongue that reeked of death couldn't follow. “I've been marked in deeper ways than your curse on my skin ever could dream of!” Sasuke growled, biting as that tongue licked its way up his chin.

Why had he said that? Why…in this moment of absolute torture had his mind once more gone back to Itachi…to defend him no less! Was it because of his recent betrayal? Was it because out of all the people his brother had been the only one to stay loyal to him…to care for him? The necklace that had been most precious thing Itachi had ever bestowed upon him still hung from his neck, seeming to warm his shallow chest as Sasuke struggled to think of a way out of his predicament.

“Is that right?” The Sannin mocked, making his way over to the bed and placing the tongue back in his mouth. “And where is this person now?...Tell me will your dear aniki come to save you?” Sasuke shut his eyes in terror as the snakes hand closed around his collar, ripping down the front so that his entire chest was displayed, the cursed seal only showing all the brighter now that there was no clothes to obstruct the vision.

Cold clammy hands fell to his skin, and he thrashed around to try to get them to stop. His wrists bled more profusely as he struggled, but he didn't care…He wasn't about to lie there and let himself get raped! If he bled to death fighting then at least he would have fought! He couldn't believe that after all the time of training…of all the time thinking he had gotten stronger it had come down to this.

He actually heard himself scream when the bastard leaned his head down, closing his teeth around a nipple and biting down so hard it bled. “He'll kill you if you touch me!” He cried, not caring how pathetic it sounded. He would use any means he had necessary to stop inevitable at this point. Orochimaru got off of him, going instead to stand at the foot of the bed and stare down triumphantly at his prize.

“Really?” He mocked. “Well I don't see him here now…as a matter of fact I don't see anyone here to help, my dear Sasuke-kun.” His head tilted to the side in mock pity. “You were sold down the drain…and for what.” Smirking he walked over to the bedside table, and to Sasuke's disgust pulled out a decaying hand…a hand with the Akatsuki ring still on its pinky finger. “A ring for a human life…how pathetic you must feel about your very existence.”

Knowing that the bastard was absolutely right, Sasuke knew that he couldn't let him win. He had a plan. Forcing the chakra to pool at his feet, Sasuke waited until the snake began to crawl back on the bed, letting him sneak further until he was practically on top of him, and then with a cry sending him flying back against the wall, after connecting his red crackling power with the center of his chest.

He watched as Orochimaru slumped against the wall, and knew that if he were to live he didn't have much time. Curving his body, he let his teeth enclose around the wire encasing him, ignoring how it cut up his lips as he tugged on the unmoving restraints. That wouldn't do. …Trying to calm himself he thought of a rational way out of this, and taking a deep breath began to perform the hand signs for the Jutsu, but it was too late because before he knew it a body was upon him, pressing him hard into the mattress as a dribbled of blood ran from his mouth a dropped onto Sasuke's already bleeding face.

“So you have some spunk in you after all…and I was beginning to wonder why Itachi took some trouble to keep you…but then I guess that was always the case.” Sasuke recoiled in disgust as snakes crawled out of Orochimaru's throat, slithering their way down the Uchiha's body and making binding his feet in a way he knew no Jutsu could break…apparently the Sannin learned from his mistakes. “Tell me Sasuke, do you want to know a story about your darling brother?”

Sasuke's fist clenched at those words, seeming to act like a trigger to stop his struggle, because even though there was no way he was going to let Orochimaru do what he was planning, he was generally intrigued at the prospect of learning something of his elusive brother in a way only a hated enemy could tell you.

“As I thought…” Orochimaru teased, squeezing his chin a little as he leaned in closer to the body underneath him. “You're rather adorable when you're curious, but then again Itachi has always piqued my interest as well.” Never failing to touch him in some appalling way, Orochimaru began his treacherous tale.

“He was always an enigma, your brother…and it was I that was called upon to recruit him…the famous Uchiha prodigy, the one that had made older shinobi look like fools when compared.” Orochimaru said in almost awe, and Sasuke got a sick feeling in his gut at envisioning how sinfully the man must have looked upon his brother. “When I first contacted him he adamantly refused to cooperate, being the stubborn boy that he was…but it didn't take long for me to come up with a plan of persuasion, especially after I realized that, like everyone, Itachi Uchiha had a weakness.”

“Itachi has no weaknesses!” Sasuke immediately shot back with, to which Orochimaru gave a smirk.

“Hmfph…He does have the one.” Those same clammy hands came back to his face, stroking his flesh almost tenderly.

“Yeah?” Sasuke bit out with, turning his face to break their contact. “And what's that exactly?” He had said it to get Orochimaru away from him, not ever believing his brother to have a weakness, but he was given a prompt response.

“You.” Sasuke's eyes widened at that, and he couldn't bring himself to give a response. “The beautiful little boy overshadowed by his sibling's accomplishments…the one no on saw any worth in…except the more talented sibling himself.”

He shut his eyes, he didn't want to hear this, and yet he couldn't bring himself to tell Orochimaru to stop talking, and so on with his story he went. “I followed him a long time you know…long enough to see just how he ticks…to see all the dirty secrets a teenage boy would never reveal to the world, because even with all his accomplishments that's just what he was…a teenage boy who lusted after his own brother.”

A bright blush lit up his cheeks at that, and he wished he could just dissolve right there as he had to hear Orochimaru tell him of his and Itachi's dirty secrets…to know that someone had a clue just how fucked up their relationship together really was. But he couldn't call him a liar…because he remembered things his younger mind had taken for granted at the time. He had remembered the kiss…and the hardness poking him between the legs that his younger thought nothing of.

Orochimaru's lips were on his skin, but at this point he was too disgusted and ashamed with himself to push them away. “I watched him at night as he touched himself…” The bastard smirked against his skin. “He would whimper Sasuke so seductively, with such want, that it would make me hard right on the spot.” Swallowing the lump in his throat, Sasuke felt that Orochimaru seemed to be having that same problem now.

So many emotions flooded through him at that point….shock at hearing that Itachi had thought such things, jealousy that the bastard atop him was the one that got to experience them, and disgust that the repulsive snake currently molesting him was the one to see Itachi's weak points…though he still refused to believe that his brother had any.

Sasuke winced as yet another wound was inflicted on him in the of a bite, and Orochimaru licked the wound before jumping back into his demented fairytale. “It was only too easy after that…planting the seed of doubt into his mind.”

“What seed of doubt?” The Uchiha asked quietly, not all that certain he really wanted an answer. …Though it became rather apparent that the Sannin most certainly wanted to give him one.

Placing that decrepit mouth on his earlobe, he let his tongue snake out to trace the cartridge as he practically hissed into his ear. “I told him that cousin of his knew of his lust for you, and to get back at him he was going to steal your innocence before he ever got the chance.”

“No!” He heard himself gasp, shaking his head in shock as a series of events played their way in his head…it didn't even take Orochimaru's narration for him to put the pieces together.

“It only took one time of watching that boy interact with you to know what needed to be done….After all a child is a deep sleeper, and it didn't take much for me to sneak into your bedroom and place those condemning marks on the creamy flesh that Itachi wanted no more than to make his own.” Sasuke felt sick, he couldn't take hearing this anymore…he didn't want to know!

“After he had murdered his own cousin and gained Mangekyou it didn't take long to corrupt him further. In fact I need not have lifted a finger at all, because his plans had long been in place.” No…he didn't want to hear anymore. He tried to block it out but the words came in regardless, torturing him in his hell. “You see your brother's sanity had been slipping for quite some by then, every day he had to see you and know that the one thing he wanted was off limits.” Sasuke remembered how his brother had been away more and more towards the end, how his forehead poke rejections had become almost a common occurrence.

“No more…I don't want to hear anymore!” Sasuke pleaded, the guilt once more bubbling to the surface as Itachi's crimes were made light of, but it seemed Orochimaru wasn't kind enough to hear his pleas, as a matter of fact all he got from the snake was a cold biting laughter.

“What, can't handle the truth? Didn't you ever wonder why you were the only one left alive?” Sasuke shut his eyes tight, willing his body to stop shaking as words sharp as a thousand swords cut through him.

“LIES!” Sasuke screamed, struggling harder than ever against his restraints. It wasn't true! It was another trick concocted by the snake! That's all…THAT'S ALL! He wouldn't be blamed for his clan's death! He couldn't accept the weight of that on his shoulders!

His hands hurt more than ever by this point as the wire cut down to the bone, having to hear Orochimaru's insane laughter as he withered in pain not at all caused by his physical injuries. He didn't want this feeling of guilt…it was almost overbearing as it crushed down on his chest harder than the snake's body ever could.

“Make it stop…Please…” He pleaded to an unknown source, wanting someone to take him from his pain, not even caring as Orochimaru continued to strip him of his clothes, he was way beyond even feeling it by this point. “…Help me…Nissan.” He didn't know what made him call for Itachi, given what he had just learned he should furthest from his mind, but he did, and he couldn't help but want with every fiber of his being for the brother he believed to be kind when he was younger to rush in and save him from his terrible fate…but dreams are never exactly how you want them. Itachi didn't come rushing in on a white stallion, but then again he wasn't exactly left alone either.

His skin began to burn as the necklace seemed to glow bright hot, tightening around his neck as the stones inside of it glowed an almost fiery red. He screamed as he felt his skin begin to sizzle, and he noticed how Orochimaru was looking down at him was something akin to shock on his face. …Apparently he wasn't the one that turned his necklace homicidal.

Sasuke's eyes widened as far as they could go as they seemed to drop was a sort of liquid as his vision turned red, and he knew that he was now seeing through a Sharingan…but that it was not his own. He couldn't even control his line of vision as his eyes scanned Orochimaru in hatred, almost beckoning the snake forward as the man stared at him with a look of fearful curiosity on his face.

“I wasn't aware you had obtained the Mangekyou Sharingan. I thought that was an accomplishment only Itachi possessed.” The shock rolled off him in ways as he attempted to react to that news, but it seemed he had no control over any aspect of his body by this point. The necklace still glowed fiercely against his chest, and even though he wasn't sure how, he knew that it was the reason this was happening.

It only took a second for it to happen, their eyes had only met for a moment, but he was sent swirling into the world of reds and blacks that Itachi cursed people with, and he had a feeling he didn't need to fear it this time. Whatever was happening to him, this new power was not supposed to hurt him, but to help…or rather control.

He watched a copy of himself walk towards the confused Sannin, no longer bound or injured in any way…no longer under the bastard's control. His mind watched from a distance as the other Sasuke began to talk to the snake, obviously saying things that would even make Orochimaru shudder in fear, but Sasuke heard none of them. No, it was almost as if this entire world's sound was from muffled from him, but that didn't mean he couldn't witness all the things that transpired that he no control over…the things he saw burned in his mind, only adding to the torture that he was the one doing it.

Orochimaru's head was the only thing visible, the rest of him was buried deep within the ground, and Sasuke watched in horror as snakes of every size and color slithered towards him. His eyes widened in fear as they reached his head, crawling up his insides, beginning to push their way into every orifice available to him.

He heard the scream as a huge boa constrictor pushed its way into his mouth, slithering down his throat so that it pushed it out in an almost ungodly manner. Even though Sasuke could not hear what they were saying, he swore he could almost imagine the sounds of Orochimaru's throat stretching and breaking as the serpent forced its way down.

The screams were gagged by this point, Orochimaru's eyes widened in pain as his agony continued to grow. Two king snakes began to slither up towards his ears, pushing their way into his canal and no doubt traveling towards his brain…the pain had to have been excruciating, and Sasuke actually thought he couldn't watch anymore when those same snakes came out through his nostrils, pushing the cartridge of his nose until it broke and bled, only adding to the Sannin's screams as the boa constrictor finally made its way down his throat, doing god knows what to his insides.

It continued that way for hours…it could have been days even, he lost track. The demented Sasuke who seemed to be in control of this world had created another Orochimaru right across from himself so he could both watch and feel the agony being inflicted upon himself.

Though he supposed he didn't need to worry about watching himself suffer all that much longer, because after a while those snakes found a new place to infest, and popped out his eyes altogether. By this point Sasuke was just a quivering shaky mess on the ground, lying in a puddle of his own vomit as he wished for their torture to end. But he knew his suffering wasn't anything compared to Orochimaru's, who didn't even seem to have vocal cords left to scream by this point. It might have just been pain he was feeling…it might not have been real, but something told him that having to feel snakes eat away your insides, even if it weren't real, was a torture he wasn't even sure Orochimaru deserved…no matter what he had done.

He wasn't sure when it happened, because as more Orochimaru's began to appear around him he lost track of time, but eventually the harsh reality began to fade to black, and he was brought back into the real one with only screams to welcome him back. He wasn't sure which one of them was screaming, but judging from the volume and pitch it very could have been them both. He glanced around, seeing that Orochimaru was back in front of him. …Had it really only been seconds? Had his body only been trapped in that nightmare that long?

The Uchiha wanted to rip the cursed necklace that had brought him so much pain, but he couldn't bring himself to destroy it. He had no idea it had contained so much power, and yet he couldn't cast it aside because it had been the only thing to prevent his rape.

Orochimaru was shaking in front of him, and Sasuke knew just how powerful he was when he didn't pass out from the strain of it all. No he was conscious…conscious and very, very pissed.

“I'll kill you!” Was the hissed response, and Sasuke noticed how he seemed reluctant to keep the snakes around restraining him. No, apparently the sword now appearing from his mouth was enough to finish the boy still tied to his bed…even if it would cost him his host body. At that point it didn't seem to matter to Orochimaru…but then again Sasuke didn't really blame him after what he had just been put through. Even if he hated the Sannin and would kill him without a thought, he would never put anyone through something such as that.

The sword came sloppily out of his throat, and seeing such a thing Sasuke knew there was no way he could dodge it. The slice came with a sickening thud, cutting through his shoulder blade as blood already began to pool at the wounds.

“I'll have that body of yours…even if I have destroy it first,” Was Orochimaru's demonic response, pulling the blade back, and making the motion to come down for yet another strike.

That strike never hit Sasuke's body, however, because a sickening tale seemingly made of bone lashed out, grabbing Orochimaru around the throat and slicing his skin in the process. Orochimaru cried out, and the Uchiha didn't blame him…he had known from training that Sasori's poison was nearly unbeatable. But why was he here? Hadn't he just gotten done hadn't he just gotten done handing him over on a silver platter?

He didn't get to think on the conundrum long, because the next moment Orochimaru screamed for Kabuto, all the while pulling on the tail binding him so that Sasori edged forward, and the sword that was heading towards Sasuke got closer and closer to its mark.

Doing anything and everything he could to defend himself, Sasuke let his feet fly up, catching the sword between them by the end of the blade, holding off the decent as long as he could as he tried to think of a way to stop this.

That came with a distraction from Sasori as he tightened his grip on Orochimaru's neck, and Sasuke was able to use his leverage to parry the blade the side, making it ricochet off the headboard and slice his restraints in the process.

Orochimaru's eyes seethed with anger as they met the Sharingan ones belonging to Sasuke. It all happened in just a few seconds after that. …Just a few seconds, but ones deciding the fate of his very life. Grabbing the sword by the blade, Sasuke took the pain that came from cutting his hands up even more and spun it, freeing it from Orochimaru's throat and almost simultaneously spinning it around and impaling it right back where he got it.

It slid all the way through the Sannin's head, hitting something hard and breaking through that barrier as well. Sasuke had closed his eyes through the whole ordeal, but when he felt the lifeless body weight slump onto the sword he opened them to see just what had stopped the blade's thrust. Red eyes widened to saucers when he saw that the sword had punctured Sasori's puppet, miraculously getting through one of the small holes in his line of defense.

He wasn't sure that it had pierced the body underneath, and seeing as how Sasori didn't seem hurt he would have to say that it hadn't, but he had come close…so close. Itachi's orders once more came to his mind, as did the fact that Sasori had been the one to betray him earlier.

All he had to do was push it in a little further. He would his brother's respect! He would have what he always desired! Not only that but he would get his revenge for the betrayal that he wasn't sure was genuine anymore. His mind raced with possibilities and yet only mere moments had passed.

Letting go of the sword, Sasuke was ready for the first time to fail his brother's request. He couldn't do it…not after what he had seen…not after the blood that was already on his hands. He heard an exhail, and it seemed Sasori was rather relived by his choices as well, and just as the puppet master went to pull the sword out of his shell, the necklace reacted once again, and without once being in control, Sasuke once more took up the sword, plunging it as far as he could forward and striking the fleshy pulp underneath…after that it didn't take to long for the body to fall to the ground, hot plasma leaking out of the puppet shell that most certainly did not belong to his sensei's work of art.

“Sasori?” Sasuke asked fearfully, gripping the blade that had sought after two lives so hard in his hands it hurt…when he received no answer he let the cursed object go altogether and ran to his sensei's side that he had just stabbed. “SASORI!”

He ran to his friend, his sensei, his brother's side, not seeing in trace of life the husk he was residing in. Calling Chidori to his fist he didn't hesitate on slamming down on the shell, shattering the puppet to reveal the man inside.

Sasuke had never seen Sasori look so fragile as his small frame just rolled over, revealing the clouded over eyes of the puppet master as the teenager could see the obvious flow of blood dripping from his heart…no doubt one of the only parts on him that was human.

“Sasori-sensei! Sasori can you hear me!” He cried, cradling the body in his arms as he watched those eyes just barely flicker towards him, as if registering just who was holding him, and how it had been him that had made the pain all the more real in his heart.

“The plan…” Was the croaked out voice of his sensei as he attempted to reach out, obviously using the last of his strength. “It wasn't…you weren't to be hurt…the ring, get it…protect yourself…save…” But he never got anymore out, because his body went limp in the Uchiha's arms, causing a scream to rip from his throat.

He couldn't be dead! HE COULDN'T! Sasori was practically immortal…he couldn't die, he wouldn't die here! Sasuke cradled the body to him, all the way realizing the position he was in and that any moment hoards of shinobi would be in to claim his life…he wasn't wrong.

The door bust open, and Sasuke watched Kabuto's shocked features as he took on Sasori and Sasuke on the floor, and then over to Orochimaru's corpse with the sword still embedded in his head. Sasuke had never seen more hatred in his life then what was directed at him then, and he knew that it wasn't going to be easy getting past the med-nin, especially with his still injured shoulder that Orochimaru had been kind enough to give him before his passing.

“L-Lord Orochimaru!” He heard the shocked gasp. He knew this had to be quite the turn of events in the med-ninja's eyes, after all the last time he had checked Sasuke had been tied to the bed about to be raped and all other mannerisms of horrid acts performed on him. Now…now Orochimaru lay in a bloody heap near the bed, and Sasori was bleeding out on the floor…not exactly the scene you dream of walking in on.

“What did you do!?” Kabuto's voice was now acid as his eyes seemed to practically glow red in blood lust. “I'll kill you for what you've done!” He screamed, and as the shinobi lunged at him, Sasuke barely had time to avoid getting struck in the chest by the med-nin's dangerous fists…Though that didn't mean he avoided the attack altogether. No, Kabuto managed to strike a sound blow in his thigh, no doubt severing the muscles attached there, sending ungodly pain shooting throughout his body. Sasuke was only aware that he was screaming by the sadistic look covering Kabuto's face at his small victory, and by the looks of it he wasn't nearly done.

“Does it hurt you Uchiha brat!?” Kabuto hissed, getting closer and closer to the struggling teen on the ground. “I hope it does, and I want you to know they'll much more of that pain…I'll sever every muscle and tendon in your body until you're begging for death…I'll make it so you can't move, can't speak, can't do anything except lay there and feel your pain and agony until your body gives up!”

Sasuke's body began to shake as Kabuto neared him. The pain in both his shoulder and leg were overwhelming, and he knew for a fact that if he didn't do something now the bastard would do all he was saying and more. He needed to act! He needed to move!

He practically screamed at his body to move from his spot as Kabuto got nearer, but it didn't seem to want to listen to him. No, it just stayed huddled on the ground, as if it had already accepted its own death. But he wouldn't accept that! He had to live! He had a mission, and despite how much he might not want to think of it right now he had people to return to!

Kabuto's fist came down again, and as it did it seemed to move in slow motion, speaking tales of his demise only to be repelled just before it touched his already mangled shoulder by a bright red light coming from his chest. That small distraction was all it took to snap Sasuke into action. Acting on pure instincts he grabbed the sword still embedded in Orochimaru's body, pulling it out with a sickening plop and slashing at Kabuto's body, letting the spray of blood cover his face as the med-nin temporarily fell to the ground. He knew it wouldn't last long, however, the shinobi's healing powers were legendary and he knew he had about a minute tops to get out of there before the man was just as good as new.

Rushing over to the desk that he had seen Orochimaru mess with before, Sasuke pulled out the sickening hand, ripping the ring off its decrepit finger and gripping it in his hand as he ran over to his fallen sensei. “Come on Sasori, we gotta go.” He said to the cold body in his arms, limping as he tried to put all support on one leg as he balanced the redhead painfully on his injured arm.

Balancing Sasori while having a good hold of the treacherous blade that had claimed countless lives, Sasuke prayed he had enough chakra left as he forced it down to his feet, feeling the crackling around his heels and thanking Sasori once again for teaching him such a technique.

Using his new speed, Sasuke ran awkwardly out of the room, ignoring the pain in his practically useful leg, hoping that the adrenaline in his body would be enough to hold him long enough until he could get far enough away to just collapse.

Shinobi were starting to crawl out of the woodwork as he ran down the hall, and he knew some kind of alarm had already been sounded. That ran towards him, and almost on instinct, Sasuke lashed out with the sword, impaling one ninja only to pull it out and slash another's throat.

He made his way through the compound, not even being able to see straight anymore as he took life after life. He was covered in so much blood by this time that he couldn't even see any skin that wasn't that deep crimson color. He had become demon, slashing his way through the masses, thinking about nothing more than his survival as he killed relentlessly. How had it come to this? When had he become no better than Itachi?

The screams throughout the village echoed in his ears, but he couldn't discern any voices, let alone make out what they were saying. It just seemed to be the pounding in his head driving him on, making him not give up on his life just yet. He couldn't fail…he had to live.

After what seemed like hours, but had to only have been a short time Sasuke broke out into the open, making a mad dash towards the trees, barely being able to drag his useless leg and Sasori along with him. If he could just get into those trees he could hide. If he could just get there they would be safe.

That was the only thing that kept him going as he made his way towards his sanctuary, getting into the foliage and running towards the thickest part of the forest. In the back of his mind he knew he would be easy to trace, what with the trail of blood he was no doubt leaving behind, but he didn't care, because he got here, and somehow he would make it the rest of the way home. …He just needed…He just needed to rest.

Sasuke's head began to get cloudy as the last of his chakra was used and the Chidori around his feet sparked out and faded, slowing his movements down to an almost crawl. The body he was supporting now felt like a thousand pounds as his leg refused to cooperate anymore. He knew his body was failing him, and there wasn't a damn thing he could do about it as he collapsed in a clearing, not having the strength to even pick his face up from the mud pile it had landed in. Was this the end? Was this what it felt like to die?

Kabuto and his men would be on him anytime now, and yet he couldn't force his body to even move from its sprawled out position on the forest floor with Sasori collapsed half on top of him. He would die like this. He heard footsteps in the leaves, and even though he tried to move to see who it was he couldn't get his body to respond. Everything was fading to black. He gripped the ring still resting in his palm, knowing he had failed, and just wished he could have heard Itachi tell him that just once before the end.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

 

Two figures emerged into the clearing, approaching the bodies sprawled across the ground carefully. The one with light flaxen, almost silver hair approached the dark haired boy, kicking him with his foot to confirm he was unconscious.

“Does this mean we're going to have to haul both of these bastard back to headquarters?” The man grumbled, leaning down to check both their vitals. “Well they're both alive…though Sasori seems in pretty bad shape, and the kid's pretty bad himself.”

“Well you know Hidan, they both have quite the price on their heads from their villages. We could always say they didn't make it out.” Hidan turned towards his partner who was pretty much covered by his cape, giving a laugh at his antics.

“And reap the profits? You're fucked up Kakuzu, must be why we fit so well, but even I'm not dumb enough to go after that fortune.” He turned back towards the bodies, flipping Sasuke over so that his face was out of the mud. “I'm sure Deidara would be quite pissy if we didn't bring back Sasori, and well this kid….he…”

A deep laugh sounded from behind him, and Hidan turned to see the source of his partner's amusement. “Still afraid of Itachi, Hidan?...How shameful.”

“I'm not afraid of that bastard!” He shot almost immediately back with, glaring daggers at the one who had dared call him out. “I just don't think it would be wise to make an enemy of him. You know what he thinks of this brat…rumors of what they do with each other have spread throughout the entire organization.”

Kakuzu scoffed, leaning down to pick Sasori's body up and sling it over his shoulder. “I think they're beyond rumors at this point.”

Hidan nodded, going to pick up Sasuke's body as well, but paused when he saw the necklace resting on his throat. “Hey, isn't that Itachi's?”

His partner looked down, scoffing once again. “No wonder the kid's still alive.” Shaking his head, Hidan picked the unconscious teen up, slinging him over his shoulder in a manner very similar to Kakuzu.

“Well you got to hand it to those Uchiha's…they can be sneaky when they want to.” He looked down towards the bloody spot on the forest floor, hearing the approaching shinobi from the direction of the Village of Sound. “Well let's get going…we need to bring our little stray back to his owner.” Kakuzu nodded, and they both began to head towards the headquarters, both injured bodies in tow.

,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh geez! This chapter! So important to the plot. Hope you guys enjoyed. :) As you know I have this story written up to chapter 20 from way back when and am working on restarting it. I actually wrote an interlude chapter to this story. I actually wrote something. I was very proud of myself. It is kind of a side one shot to this story, and we are almost to the point in this story to post it. :) You guys have no idea how proud of myself I was. I just sat down and wrote a 12 page one shot for this story in one sitting after not writing for 6 years. Please review! I love to know I'm not just doing this for the hell of it. They're like crack to me. Thanks so much for reading!


	14. Just Like You Part 1

The Never Played Symphonies

 

Chapter 14: Just Like You Part 1

“Sasuke come back!” The little boy heard his cousin yell behind him as he raced towards the bridge down by the river. He as determined to jump into the crisp refreshing water that it seemed Shisui wanted to keep him from. “Sasuke if you don't come back I swear I won't give you any desert!”

He scoffed, as if that would stop him. Sweets were disgusting anyways…they always left a bad taste on his tongue that wouldn't go away for what seemed like forever. No, nothing would stop him from reaching the water, because it was hot outside, and he had just learned how to swim!

Leaping into the air, Sasuke went to make a canon ball into the water, but two arms wrapped around him just as his feet were hovering just across the bridge and pulled him back, preventing him from ever reaching his goal.

Pouting at Shisui's actions, Sasuke turned around to give him a piece of his mind, but saw that it wasn't his cousin who had stopped him from jumping into the rapid waters, but his aniki instead.

“Niisan!” He cried out in surprise, squirming in Itachi's arms until the other placed him on the ground. It was only then that the little boy realized just what he had been prevented from doing, and he couldn't help but stomp his foot to the ground in anger. “You're mean! All I wanted to do was swim!”

Itachi gave a `hmmfff' reaching out to ruffle the spikes on Sasuke's head before turning towards Shisui. “Getting outrun by a child, cousin?...How shameful.” He let a small smile form on his face, firmly ignoring the death glare he was receiving from the boy next to him. “And if you're going to threaten him, try to be more wise about it…After all my Otouto hates sweets.”

Sasuke silently beamed at that, all previous anger gone. After all he had never complained when his mother had made him some sugar filled desert, and yet his niisan had picked up on it anyways. Reaching out, he grabbed at Itachi's hand, catching the teenager by surprise as he looked down at the boy standing next to him and gave a small smile.

“So tell me Otouto, why is it you were running towards the river?” He asked, tugging a little on his hand as the three of them walked back towards the bank where the picnic that Sasuke had abandoned was set up.

It was one of the few days they had time to spend together, after all Itachi and Shisui were always off on missions, and even when they weren't it was quite rare that they took him along with them on their day off.

“I just wanted to show you I could! Because you had to leave right after you showed me how, and I wanted to show you how good I got!” Sasuke cried, sinking into his spot by his plate of half finished food as Itachi gave a sigh, sitting next to Shisui who was trying to hide a smile.

“I will watch you swim Otouto…next time I'm home, I promise.” The older Uchiha reached out, obviously going to poke the boy's forehead, but paused half way when he saw the chubby hands covering his target.

“Don't do that! You always break your promises when you do that!” He watched Itachi give a small nod, before letting his hand drop down by his side. It was true though, he would always say `Forgive me Sasuke, another time' and that time would never come. He knew his brother had no intention of keeping his promises when he did that, and didn't want his aniki to lie to him anymore!

“Tsk tsk Itachi…how awful to lie to someone as adorable as our little Sasuke here…” Shisui teased, grabbing Sasuke around the waist and pulling him towards his chest so that he was snuggled against him. “Don't worry little cousin…I'll make sure he doesn't break this promise.”

Sasuke practically bowled Shisui over in a hug as he grinned in excitement. He knew if there was anyone that could get his brother to keep his promise it was him. While furiously attacking his cousin with hugs, he felt arms wrap around his waist, pulling him backwards so that he ended up on his niisan's lap instead, and feeling more than pleased with the attention he was getting he grabbed at his plate of food, nibbling at the rice ball and ignoring the two teenagers sharing a heated gaze above him.

It seemed Itachi and Shisui were having some silent conversation with each other, a conversation Sasuke really had no interest in, so instead of trying to keep up with the way their minds worked, he instead settled down into Itachi's lap, snuggling up in-between his brother's legs to get comfortable, and ignoring the hiss such an action caused.

He knew Itachi didn't like it when he cuddled sometimes, but he figured he would get away with it since Shisui was here, and it seemed he was right for he didn't feel Itachi push him away, no a hand just came out, slowly starting to pet his hair as Sasuke felt his eye lids begin to droop.

“You know.” He heard Shisui stay as he struggled with everything in him to stay awake, but his eyes were already firmly closed, and he knew that it wouldn't be long before he fell asleep curled up in his aniki's warmth. “He really does look just like you…I wonder if he'll grow up to be as much of a looker as you as well.”

“It isn't fair to him to start assuming such things.” Itachi practically hissed from above him, and Sasuke struggled to hear the rest of the conversation as dreamland beckoned him. “Sasuke is more than just my little brother…He's more than just a younger version of me.”

Shisui gave a small laugh, and Sasuke felt the body lean over him, touching Itachi in some way. “You're so sexy when you're passionate about things…I wish you were like this all the time, but it seems the only time I can get a rise out of you is when the little bundle between your legs is involved.” His voice turned a little darker, the amusement all but gone. “If I didn't know any better I'd think of becoming jealous.”

“Well then it's a good thing you know better.” Was Itachi's hissed reply, and he heard Shisui once again laugh.

“So it would seem.” After that they sat in silence, and in that silence Sasuke slipped further and further towards the dark abyss that was welcoming him.

The noises of the outside world were starting to fade, and it was in that moment just before he fell into a deep sleep that he could swear he could feel Itachi's eyes upon him. “Is it really so wrong to wish that we could be something more than we are?” Was the last whispered remark he heard before he fell asleep with his brother's fingers still tangled gently in his hair.

???????????

Sasuke rather violently came to with his body slamming against what felt to be a hard concrete floor, and with a groan he looked up, jumping back in alarm when he saw the many bodies surrounding him.

Glancing frantically around the dimly lit room, Sasuke was aware of the quiet chatter all around him, and could faintly here some of the words being whispered. They were talking about him, and of course he also heard the mention of Sasori, and everything that had happened came back to him in an instant.

He could almost feel himself plunging the sword through the puppet master's heart…right after he had killed Orochimaru…right after he had gotten free from almost being raped.

“Is he okay!?” He asked worriedly to no one in particular, head spinning around the room and in his anxiety only seeing blurs for faces.

“Well Sparky, seeing as how you're the one with the bloody sword, un we thought you might be able to answer that question.” He recognized that voice instantly, and felt a wave of guilt flood through him. Gods…what had he done to Deidara by invoking his brother's selfish nature. No, he hadn't done it…he might have been holding the sword, but he hadn't been the one to plunge the blade into Sasori's strange flesh.

“I didn't…” He started, but knew that he couldn't say what he was thinking, and feeling disgust well up inside of him he dropped the blade still closed tightly in his fist and let it clamor to the ground. “It was Orochimaru.” He gasped out, lying so profusely as he let tears leak down his face. Though if he thought about it, it wasn't a complete lie, he had been stabbing Orochimaru when Sasori had gotten caught in the cross hairs to begin with.

“Is he dead?” He heard the voice that he knew to be the leader's coming from the front of him, and he looked up expecting to see the same black haze, and wasn't disappointed to see those familiar off looking eyes staring right back at him.

“Yes…he's dead.” Sasuke snarled, uncurling his other hand and throwing the ring he had taken off of Orochimaru's decaying hand towards the ground as if it were some sickening object.

“Can you prove that he's dead?” The man asked, stepping closer so that he was standing right in front of the Uchiha.

“Well if you test the sword I'm sure you'll find his blood on it…along with many others.” The leader raised an eyebrow, giving the one beneath him a small smirk.

“Become quite the little killer, haven't you?” Sasuke sneered, trying to push himself to his feet, but after putting pressure on his all but ruined leg he found himself falling right back down.

Growling as he grabbed his leg in pain, Sasuke glared up at the man, doing well to put every bit of hatred and spite into his voice. “Yeah, well I've learned that the Akatsuki tends to do that to you.”

“Are you referring to your brother?” He asked, his voice taking on that same snide contempt as earlier. “Because if you are I can assure you that he was a deadly killer long before we ever touched him.”

“Yes, but before you touched him, my clan was still alive.” Sasuke sneered. “Who the hell are you anyways?” Taking note of his surroundings, Sasuke quickly saw that every single Akatsuki member was there. Hell he even saw Itachi staring down at him in disdain, and it seemed to send a cold dagger through his heart when their eyes met.

Narrowing his eyes, Sasuke quickly looked away, trying to force himself back to his feet with only one good arm and one good leg…it wasn't exactly easy. He had to struggle to get his gimp leg underneath, all the while taking care not to put any weight on his punctured shoulder to push himself up.

He was finally able to get himself into a standing position while placing all his weight on one leg and holding onto his hurt shoulder. By the time he had managed this and looked up towards the orange haired Leader, he found the very same ring he had thrust away presented to him right in front of his face, and he couldn't help but let his eyes widen a little in surprise.

“My name is of no concern yet, and I believe this ring that you so haphazardly tossed away now belongs to you.” He smirked. “After all I suppose that traitor really is dead, the mark missing from your shoulder is enough to testify to that fact.” Eyes widening in surprise, the Uchiha reached to his back, not feeling the familiar burn that came from Orochimaru's cursed mark. Did that mean he was truly free? To say Sasuke was surprised would have been a definite understatement. Was this really it? Was he really now in the Akatsuki? After all the death…all the sins committed had he really finally reach his goal?

Sasuke reached out to it, but just before his hand touched the object he pulled away with a look of distrust. “You're actually giving this to me?...But I thought…Sasori said this was all rouse to get back at Itachi.”

Whispers broke out around the crowd, and out of the corner of his eyes he watched Itachi's face frown a little in disappointed. He wasn't aware what his brother would be disappointed about, however, until he heard Leader's hard laughter in front of him.  
“My, you're certainly gullible. When Sasori told me what he had planned to do, I had thought there would be no way you would act along, but now I see you bought the whole thing.” Sasuke's stomach dropped at that, and Sasori's last words now suddenly made sense. …It was all part of the plan…he wasn't supposed to get hurt.

“So you thought Sasori-danna betrayed you, yeah?” Deidara asked from behind him, and as Sasuke turned to look he saw that the redhead's body was lying close near by. “Just how mad about it were you Sparky?” Was this hissed reply from the blond, and the Uchiha knew just what he was insinuating.

“I didn't kill him!” He barked out, telling the truth as he suddenly felt very trapped.

“I'm not asking if you killed him, seeing as how he's not dead, I'm asking if you stabbed him.” Deidara barked back, that usual jovialness seemingly gone.

“I said I didn't!” He shot back with, noticing the malicious smirks around the room at their heated exchange.

“Really…Because if you're lying to me I'll make sure you go out with a bang, un” Deidara reached into his bag of clay, feeding his hands and producing small birds that he shot towards Sasuke's head, leaving the Uchiha very little time to throw himself out of the way before detonation.

“Enough Deidara.” Leader drawled, almost as if he were talking to a child. “The two of you will have to learn to get along.”

It was almost an instantaneous transition, Deidara's eye went from cold and mistrusting to the same taunting jovialness that usually accompanied his gaze. “Well of course…I was only messing Sparky here, un.” He walked over, patting Sasuke on the back so hard that his leg hit the ground and he couldn't help but wince, nobody seemed to notice though.

“Truths?” The blond asked, holding his hand out to Sasuke, to which he reluctantly reached out his own, only to have it grabbed suddenly and spun around so the entire room could see the ghastly marks the wire had caused on his hands and wrists. “Your hands…you should have wrapped these, yeah?”

The teenager sneered, before painfully ripping his sore flesh away and cradling it against his still bare chest. “Didn't get to that part…I was a little tied up at the time.” He joked, and yet there was no hint of playfulness in his voice.

He watched with some interest as Itachi's fist clenched subtly beneath his cloak, but then that really wasn't a surprise, after all his niisan always had been quite the jealous lover. A testament of that fact was the countless corpses that followed anyone who had ever been close to Sasuke…After all he hadn't forgotten the tail Orochimaru had spun for him.  
“Well, no matter how ruined they may be, hold out your hand to me.” Was Leader's command, and not sensing any hostility in it, Sasuke did as he was told, eyes growing a little wide as the ring was placed on the pinky of his right hand, officially sealing him to this nightmare he had started. Was it too late to turn back now?...Could he even try?

“Itachi, take your brother to get cleaned up and show him to his room. After he is refreshed we shall inform him of his duties now that he is one of us.” He watched Itachi nod, and then began to walk towards the two doors leading away from the room, feeling oddly exposed, Sasuke could do nothing but limp after him, wincing every time he had to put a bit of pressure on his other wise useless legs. It's funny, it seemed to hurt a lot less when he was trying to escape with his life then it did now, as a matter of fact back then the pain in his tendons felt like nothing compared to the feeling now, and the knowledge that very soon him and Itachi would be alone, and given recent circumstances, being alone with his brother was not somewhere he wanted to be.

Nevertheless, he followed Itachi into what looked to be a humongous bathroom, and couldn't help but feel a little slighted. After all up until this point he had been stuck in a 10x8 cell with nothing but a greasy toilet for a bathroom. The room was dimly lit, but the light from the outside sparkled off the tile, giving Sasuke a good look at the spacious room.  
Making the hand signs, Itachi blew the fire that came from Katon: Gokakyu no Jutsu, and blowing up what looked to be a spiral of candles used to light the entire room, leaving it in an almost fiery haze.

Sasuke couldn't help but let his jaw drop a little at the fiery illusion. While he was distracted with examining the room, Itachi had made his way towards the large clawed bathtub in the center of the room, and as the water began to run it broke Sasuke out of his haze.  
“Itachi…” The Uchiha heard himself say, and yet when the elder stood up, obviously waiting for the rest he couldn't find the words. He wanted to yell out accusations. He wanted to scream at him for tricking him with Sasori, and for controlling his body. He wanted to confront him about all the things Orochimaru had said to him, but he couldn't find the words. No…all he said was, “Take me.”

He watched an eyebrow rise in amusement at that, but he couldn't care about the thrill Itachi got out of hearing him submit, because he knew that he needed this. He needed to feel Itachi inside of him, because for some reason he knew that feeling was genuine…and he needed to know that this was real.

He needed to know that the ring that felt heavy on his finger really meant he was in Akatsuki. He needed to know that his brother had forced him to almost kill one of his only true friends. …He needed to know that Itachi really wanted him enough to slaughter his entire clan, and he knew that Itachi, in one way or another, was the only one that could give him his answers.

Itachi kept his back facing him, reaching in to let his fingers run against the running water, otherwise ignoring that he had said anything at all. For some reason that fact pissed Sasuke off. After all after everything that had happened who the hell was Itachi to deny him!

“Did you hear what I said?” He asked in anger, for some reason being overly emotional. Honestly he felt like a raw cutting slab, the slightest thing enough to sway his feelings.

“I heard, but what makes you think that I want to take Orochimaru's leftovers?” Itachi bit out coldly, fingers still playing absentmindedly with the flow of water.

“You wouldn't be!” Sasuke hissed. “He never touched me…” Re-evaluating that statement, Sasuke gave a shrug. “Much.”

The hand that was running through the water suddenly clenched up, and Sasuke had a feeling that if that had been a neck he would have heard a definitive snap. Itachi said nothing though, and as he backed away from the tub Sasuke watched with interest as he let his fingers fall to the hem of his shirt, slipping it lucratively over his head, making Sasuke's skin practically tingle with anticipation.

After Itachi's black tank top was removed, he started working on his pants, giving Sasuke quite the show as a trail of black curls came slowly into view. He wasn't aware his mouth was hanging open until Itachi paused in his actions, looking up with something akin to amusement on his face. “Tell me Otouto, are you going to get undressed, or have your injuries made you incapable of such an act?”

Sasuke was about to call him a prick, but then he stopped to think about how his arm was practically useless, and his leg didn't even move for him anymore. He didn't even want to know how difficult if was going to be to get out of his pants without looking stupid in front of his brother. He made a mental note of how strange that sounded, and just as he was about to give it a try, he felt two hands on the clasp of his pants, and he felt a blush rise to his features at having Itachi so close to him.

“No matter. I'll help you out just this once.” Sasuke gave an audible gasp when sultry lips fell to his collarbone, kissing one of the few spots on him that wasn't covered in blood. As Itachi was working to get them off, the younger couldn't help but feel a definite tightening in his pants.

Two fingers hooked around the waistband of his pants and boxers, slipping them down past his hips to pool at the floor, leaving the younger bare, and as Itachi's eyes were focused on his already half mast erection, Sasuke couldn't help but blush again.

Though looking was as far as he got, for in the next moment Itachi was walking away from him again to go mess with the bath. “Go wash up before you get in. The last thing I want is to bathe in bloody water.”

He motioned towards the small shower stall in the corner, and Sasuke numbly limped over, grabbing the nozzle and turning it all the way to hot, needing to burn the blood off him…the blood that belonged to Orochimaru, Sasori, Kabuto, and so many others. He didn't want them to be with him during what he knew was to come.

The water sprayed into his face as he turned his head down, letting it wash over him as he watched tendrils of pink flow around the drain. He didn't care if it were just a quick shower, getting the dirty grime and caked blood off of him made him feel instantly better, though his body still ached everywhere. His wrists were raw and bloody, and every time he swiped his hands over his body they sent a spasm of pain up his arm that made him hiss.

When he was sure that he was at least clean enough to pass his bastard of a brother's standards, he limped over to the tub, only to see that Itachi was already in it, and Sasuke couldn't help but stare at the way the water droplets clung to his skin, and by the way the candles reflected off the water it looked like his brother was bathing in a pool of fire…it was quite the beautiful site.

He was aware of crimson eyes on him the entire time he made his way towards the tub, and as he reached the edge of the porcelain, he paused, trying to think of the best way to get in with the injuries he had gotten, and by the look of almost annoyance that Itachi was giving him he would have to say that he wasn't going to be much help.

Hefting his injured leg over the side of the tub, Sasuke awkwardly slipped in, doing his best to bite back the whine of pain that wanted to escape his throat as he did. After all if he showed such a weakness it would only cause more distaste to come to Itachi's eyes.

The contrast of warm water against the cool room made goosebumps travel all over his skin as he slipped into the snug tub, his limbs slide against Itachi's and gave a small groan when his thigh slid up against Itachi's obvious arousal.

“Turn around.” Was the command given by the elder, and giving Itachi a look of annoyance, Sasuke shifted around in the bath, coming so that his back was resting against the other's hard slippery chest, and he sighed in compliance when two arms wrapped around his slender hips, pulling the younger Uchiha in-between a set of strong legs.

The position combined when the almost unbearable heat was enough that Sasuke couldn't help but pant, especially by how the hands clutching his hips began to trace tantalizing circles on the jut of his hipbone, causing his fading arousal to come back full force.

“Itachi…” He practically purred, letting his head loll back so that it was resting in the juncture between the elder's shoulder and neck, quite surprised when he wasn't pushed away. “How did it come to this?” He asked with a tone of pain in his voice, not really knowing what he was even asking, just needing an answer.

He sighed as Itachi let his chin rest atop the other's head, pulling him closer so that their bodies were practically merged as one. “It just is. The carefully woven threads of fate have been cut, leaving you broken, bloody, and bruised on the severed end.”

“Making us something different than what we were?” Sasuke asked, remembering what Itachi had said in his dream, and he got a `mmmm' in reply as his brother was obviously lost in thought.

“Why did you do it?” Sasuke asked, needing to know this question more than any other, and as Itachi's hand came up out of the water, tracing the muscles of his slicked stomach only to land on the cursed necklace he still wore, he knew he wasn't going to get an answer.

The latch on the necklace was removed, and coal black eyes shut in pain. Itachi had used him yet again to accomplish his goals. Would the pattern ever stop? As the weight of the necklace was lifted off of his creamy neck and put onto Itachi's own, Sasuke could feel the hatred for everything his brother was once more churn in his stomach, and instead of the half lusted haze that had covered his features since he had gotten into the tub, his face instead contorted into an angry scowl.

“I'm done with this game.” He hissed, getting on his one good knee to somehow crawl out of the bath, only to be pushed back down so that he had to use his hands to even support himself from falling face first into the water.

He was about to protest the situation, but any form of protest died on his lips the moment he felt Itachi's tongue on the small of his back, licking a careful line all the way down the curvature of his spine, ending in the spot just above the two globes of his ass that begged to be touched.

“I don't wish to discuss this now.” Itachi said with authority, once more kissing at the sensitive flesh. “You may ask me later if you like.” Even though his brother had pretty much brushed off the question, Sasuke couldn't help but be surprised that he had actually agreed to answer it later. He chalked up Itachi's newfound niceness on the fact that there was a good probability that he was about to get laid.

The lips once more returned to his skin, that sultry tongue dipping lower and lower until it just ghosted past the sensitive hole that Sasuke knew the elder would claim all to soon. “…Itachi” He practically whimpered, arching his back as that tongue made another swipe, and he forgot all about how he was even angry with his brother.

“Shall we wash his filth off of you?” Itachi asked rather huskily from behind, and as Sasuke glanced backwards, shifting his weight so it was pressed all on one knee, he couldn't help but gulp in trepidation when his brother picked up a bar of soap from the side of the tub.

“Not that again Itachi. I won't let…” Sasuke's speech was quieted when Itachi picked up a washcloth, lathering the soap inside of it so that the suds slid down his delicate wrists.

The cloth was brought to his body, and Sasuke gave a moan as the elder Uchiha carefully began to knead it across his back, washing away the grime and ache his recent mission had called him. Sasuke had all but forgot about the pain in his legs and arms by this point, being able to do nothing but blissfully sigh at his aniki's attentions.

Those attentions strayed to his inner thighs, rubbing tantalizing circles across them as Sasuke moaned with need. Though his need soon became annoyance as Itachi just simply refused to touch the part of his body that was now aching with desire.

“Dammit Itachi…stop being such a jackass.” He could have sworn he heard a small snicker behind him, but he couldn't say for sure because his mind officially went white when that washcloth wrapped around his throbbing member, giving it a resounding stroke and causing him to see white from the friction caused by the fabric.

“Shit…” He heard himself grumble, coming to rest his head down on his arms laying on the side of the tub. That hand continued to move there, rubbing up against his ache, before ghosting past his sac to travel backwards so that it rested between the clefts of his ass.

It rubbed up against his opening, making his back arch against the sound pressure Itachi was forcing against his hole. He had learned through experience of Itachi's sadistic kinks, and so he already knew what was about to happen, but that didn't stop the hiss of pain from escaping him when that cloth accompanied with one of Itachi's fingers was pushed inside.

His entire body tensed as white-hot pain lanced up his spine as that finger withdrew, only to thrust right back in. The water served as a good lubricant as Itachi's thrust became deeper, and that combined with the heat from the water making his blood boil it took everything within Sasuke not to scream.

Itachi had added another finger by this point, quickening his thrusts as his lips fell back to Sasuke's slippery skin, kissing all the way up his back until he got to his shoulder, and the younger's head was slowly turned to the side then, making room for Itachi to slip down and claim his lips.

Sasuke practically whimpered as his mouth was devoured, the elder's lips brushing heatedly against his own, all the while wrapping his arms around his chest and lifting him up so that he was now in a backwards straddle on his brother's hips.

The fingers rubbing at his insides withdrew, and Itachi pulled away from Sasuke's lips, staring at Sasuke's face that was now clouded over with lust. “Tell me what you want.” Was his command, and Sasuke glared through half lidded eyes, not being able to open them all the way, not being able to do anything except feel the way Itachi's hands were sliding all over his body, coming to cup his erection as the elder's own pressed needily against his entrance.

“God Itachi…stop…I need it.” His head fell back when that hand on his groin began to move, pumping him in a slow languid fashion that made him feel like he was losing his mind. “Please…fuck me.”

His act of weakness caused a smirk to come to the elder's face, and leaning forward Itachi let his mouth rest softly on the edge of Sasuke's ear. “You're so pathetic…begging to be fucked by your own brother.” He could feel that smirk spread across the Uchiha's face as shame welled itself in Sasuke's belly. “If only our parents could only see you now.”

After that Sasuke was lowered down onto his lover's cock, clenching as the familiar pain shot up his spine, causing Itachi to hiss as the heat obviously tightened around him.

“Relax!” Was the hissed command, and Sasuke tried to do just that, being able to comprehend nothing but how every nerve of his was on fire, seemingly a reflection of the burning water.

Reaching underneath the water, Sasuke clutched Itachi's hipbones as hard as he could, practically crushing the bones as he got used to his insides stretching, and the way the elder was already rising him back up only to slam him down once more.

His grip on Itachi's hips became slippery the harder his thrusts became, and he soon felt his hold slip, causing the cock to drive further inside of him. “Oh gods Itachi!” He screamed, the angle scraping up against his prostate and making him see stars.

It seemed Itachi realized what had happened, because he rose him up again, slamming him back down at the same angle as Sasuke gyrated his hips so that he could experience that feeling once again. He rose himself up again, pushing down on his brother's cock.

Itachi grunted behind him, and taking that as a good sign, Sasuke did it again. They fell into a steady rhythm, the heat from the bath warming both of them to the point of boiling, making the splashing of the water fall on deaf ears. All Sasuke could hear were the noises his lover was making behind him, the soft casual moans and grunts that proved Itachi was really human.

His hair that was now hanging down around his chin from being wet was pulled roughly back so that his cheek was pressed up against his brother's. “I want you to always remember this.” Itachi said heatedly against his ear. “So that no matter how much blood is spilled upon your hands, I'll always be there…” Sasuke felt ungodly pleasure pool in his loins as Itachi's hand fell down to his weeping erection as the elder began to thrust harder. “I'll wash your sins away.”

Just hearing was enough to bring Sasuke into a last panted scream as he pushed himself as hard into Itachi's lap as he could go, releasing his essence into the fiery water, clenching down around Itachi, who simply gripped his hips harder as he continued to thrust. Sasuke could do nothing but gasp as the Uchiha raised his hips up and down, searching for release, needing Sasuke in order to accomplish that.

Letting out a final groan, Itachi gripped the younger's hips so hard they bled as Sasuke was filled. He was so out of it he didn't even notice Itachi lifting him so that he slid out, turning the exhausted teenager so that he was now facing him and just letting his head slump against his chest in their now soiled bath.

The younger Uchiha just clung to the slippery chest for a while, being too exhausted to even raise his head from their recent performance combined with his injuries. When he felt Itachi begin to stroke his wet hair he finally found his voice, albeit if it was a little soft and shaky.

“Tell me you didn't kill them for me.” He demanded, needing to hear this if he were ever going to live with himself. He needed to know that his entire clan didn't die because of him, that countless lives didn't rest on his shoulders.

He felt the other stiffen under him, and he had a feeling he was about to chucked out of the bathtub and/or given the cold shoulder for the next month, but to his surprise Itachi actually kept his word for once and answered.

“That guilt does not rest with you.” The hand petting his wet lifted his chin up, causing him to stare into the onyx eyes that matched his own. “The blood covers my hands and mine alone…that sin will never touch you.”

Just hearing that caused a lone tear to slip past Sasuke's cheek, mixing in unnoticed with the rest of the water. He didn't even care if it wasn't true, he needed to believe it, and so he did.

Leaning forward, he let his lips brush slowly against Itachi's own, receiving no resistance as his hands came to wrap around the elder's neck, gently kneading their lips together in a sloppy kiss. He pulled away after awhile, letting his head rest on Itachi's heart, the beating being the only thing to prove it existed. And just lying there like, he wasn't sure how it happened, but as his eyes began to droop he soon saw nothing, still nestled snuggly against his lover's chest in the water that seemed to burn his sins away.

,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.


	15. Just Like You Part 2

The Never Played Symphonies

Chapter 15: Just Like You, Part Two

It was warm…truly warm, unlike the cold nights that usually chilled him to the bone. The cell that had been nothing but pure torment for him, and the cot that usually reeked of vomit and feces, for some reason didn't seem to be like that anymore… His head was nestled soundly against a cotton pillow that smelled remarkably familiar. He was curled into a warm embrace that had only partially to do with the oversized comforter he could feel pressed against his bare flesh. For the first time in a long time he felt safe, though he couldn't understand why.

The weight of the ring that had sealed his cursed fate still hung on his finger... its very presence testifying to his guilt against Konoha, against his friends… against Naruto. He couldn't even tell what he was doing anymore. Was this even still a part of his assignment? Was he still trying to complete Konoha's mission? Or was all of this just Itachi's will— the will that seems to have governed him since his birth— the will that seems to move him with marionette strings, making him dance just like a good puppet should, just like Itachi likes it.

Onyx eyes snapped open then, only to widen as he took in his surroundings. It really shouldn't have surprised him, after all he had recognized that scent… but waking up in his brother's bed with the callous bastard sitting right beside him still managed to make him feel a bit of trepidation. His brother was staring towards the window at the rising sun, and yet he knew that the other could tell he was awake. He always knew; and so he didn't bother with closing his eyes once more, trying to bask in the moment of finally being allowed to wake up with his brother at his side.

 

“Do you still want me to answer your questions?” Itachi's voice was bored, and it immediately cut right down to business— robbing Sasuke of his moment to bask in the small pebbles of happiness that had been burrowing into his belly.

He had to admit that he did want his questions to be answered, but for some reason they didn't seem to take priority in his mind at that moment. He wanted for once to be allowed to enjoy being with his brother; he wanted to enjoy Itachi's company. Yet he knew that if he let this moment pass, another one wouldn't arise for quite some time, and so shifting in the bed, he turned around fully so that he could face Itachi. He laid his cheek on the elder's thigh and sighed in relief when he wasn't pushed away.

Sasuke opened his mouth to start the stream of questions that had been left unanswered from the night before— but he quickly found that he didn't even know where to begin. Itachi had caused so much chaos in his life that finding a starting point was proving to be quite difficult. So instead he decided to go with the first realization that came to mind.

“Why don't my injuries hurt anymore?” It was true; his near fatal wounds had gone from pure agony to an annoying ache in less than a day! He had heard about the healing powers of sex, but seriously, this was just ridiculous!

“We have expert medical-nins on call. After you were unconscious I brought them to treat your wounds.” Sasuke scoffed, it figured that Itachi only did nice things for him when he wasn't conscious to see it. Flexing his leg and arm he was happy to feel that the tendons were once more in place and working… it made the pebble in his belly grow once more.

“Okay, now tell me how you did it,” He glared, feeling the anger once more start to boil his blood. “I know it was the necklaces' power, but it was you controlling it… I could feel you inside me.” He blushed in spite of himself when he realized the implication of those words, and by the slight look of amusement on Itachi's face, it would seem that he had picked up on them as well.

“It's true… I have been inside you in many ways, but this time it is rather simple.” He smirked at Sasuke, who buried his face further into Itachi's leg, “Because I am an Uchiha, I was able to master the bits of stone that hung from my neck completely. In doing so, I am now able to control them as if they were my very own Sharingan. It does not matter who is wearing the necklace so long as it has the Uchiha blood to feed it power.”

“And so you did what…” Sasuke growled, sitting up in the bed so that they were staring each other in the eye, “Gave me this gift to protect me? Don't make me laugh!”

Brushing off the comment like it was nothing, Itachi continued his cool demeanor. “I did it to ensure that the objective was completed… and believe me, Orochimaru had it coming.” Itachi hissed darkly, and if Sasuke wasn't so completely pissed, a shiver would have run down his spine at just those words… he was way too angry to head the warning in his bones though.

“You did it to kill Sasori you traitorous bastard!” He yelled, Sharingan flooding his eyes as he continued to stare into Itachi's dark pools.

“I did what you could not.” Itachi coldly hissed back, staring down at his younger brother as though he were scum.

Sasuke's face fell at that, and the pebble in his belly was replaced with overwhelming despair. “Is he dead?”

He saw the way Itachi's eyes flashed with malice before a seemingly triumphant grin spread across his normally lifeless features. “He is in a coma, suspected to never wake up.” That grin widened by a fraction, “He is nothing more now than one of those lifeless puppets he so loves to create… it's fitting, wouldn't you say?”

“You're cruel,” Sasuke muttered dejectedly, pushing away the thoughts that accused him of being just as demented as his brother. Even though he had known what the bastard had done to Sasori, he had still wanted to be with him… hell, he had even begged for it.

A treacherous hand swiped through the black spikes that had become tangled in the bed, “No more than you Otouto, after all I was able to see every thought in your head.” At that, Sasuke's blood ran cold, not even able to comprehend such a perversion in the state his mind was in. “You wanted to kill him… Even if you needed me to make the final strike, you were the one to wish it.” He leaned in, letting his devilish words whisper torturously into his ear as the grip remained steady in his hair. “You wanted him to suffer… suffer and die for his betrayal.”

Sasuke pulled away as if though he had been burned, once more feeling the helplessness that came from Itachi's torments, and doing his best to push it down and remain strong. He had to show his big brother that he had grown up with the skill to at least do that.

“Yet you were the one who betrayed and hurt me aniki... over and over again.” He wanted to sound strong, he wanted to pretend that he wasn't completely inadequate in every aspect of his life… but it came out sounding as weak and pathetic as usual… just how Itachi liked it.

“Yes… but instead of revenge you seek pleasure in my arms.” A sadistic smirk fell onto Itachi's face as his hand began to slightly caress the younger's cheek. “Tell me otouto, could you ever kill me?” He asked almost teasingly, his touch unusually gentle.

“Would you let me?” Sasuke asked softly, no real question in his voice. He let his newly recovered arm stretch out to cover Itachi's. The response he gave sent them both into a heavy silence. The rest of the questions fell on deaf ears, needing no answers. Why did it always have to come down to this? Why was there always this never-ending pain? If he continued to follow Itachi, would he always remain lost in such sadness? Were they doomed before they had even gotten the chance to begin?

Thankfully the stagnant silence that seemed to suffocate the room was interrupted by a knock at the door, and Sasuke had never been so happy to hear that irritating sound in his entire life. Relief spread through him with each annoying knock pounding into his brain like a jackhammer. He could still feel eyes boring holes into him, making his skin crawl in the way that only Itachi could do. But he didn't want to meet those eyes, he didn't want to know the implications of the talk they had just had… but most importantly, he didn't want his brother to know that the answer to the brash question that had just quieted the room was in the bastards favor.

So instead, he did the one thing he knew could get him out of this situation. “Come in,” Sasuke growled out, and it was only after he stopped to consider his whereabouts that he realized inviting somebody in might not be the best idea after all.

His worst fears were brought to light when the door slid open and Deidara walked in with a sadistic smirk on his face that made his stomach drop. Sheets were bunched up around both the Uchiha's thighs as they sat naked in the bed, evidence of what they had done all over their bodies… or at least Sasuke's. It wasn't bad enough that the bastard had actually witnessed Itachi jacking him off once before, but now he had the ammo of actually seeing them in bed together, and considering the fact that he was quite sure the blonde Akatsuki member blamed him for what had happened to Sasori, he was sure that he was going to fire that gunshot straight at his heart.

“So Sparky, I see you've made yourself at home, yeah?” He said with a grin, and the younger Uchiha knew something bad was about to come. “Tell me, what does it take to get into the Uchiha prodigy's pants? Do you have to have courage… valor… honor?” Deidara paused, and if he hadn't, Sasuke would have stopped him anyway because not only was the conversation pissing him off, but Itachi's eyes had already begun to bleed a fiery red. Though it didn't seem that Deidara was near as intimidated by Itachi's pissy moods as he was… probably because when Itachi got angry with him, it didn't mean painful unnaturally cruel sex was waiting.

The blonde had a pleased look on his face as he walked forward, raising his hand in the air in success. “I got it, yeah! You just have to share the same blood.”

“Get to the point Deidara!” Sasuke growled out, succeeding in further annoying his already pissy brother, who had yet to say a single thing since Sasuke had effectively killed their conversation earlier.

The blond placed a hand to his chin, a fake curious expression covering his face. “And here I thought incest didn't have to have a point…that's why it's incest.” The blonde laughed hysterically, the only thing keeping Sasuke from jumping out of the bed and beating his face into the floor was the almost vice like grip that Itachi had on his hip.

Without a single word, Itachi slowly got out of the bed, pulling the sheet that was covering their bodies along with him, leaving Sasuke to hurriedly grab for the pillow as he tried to preserve what was left of his dignity. He didn't understand his brother… he was pissed and even embarrassed at the situation he was in, and yet Itachi looked almost bored! He saw the way Deidara was looking at his brother, and when Itachi began to dress, the blonde's eye narrowed in on the necklace that now hung loosely around Itachi's neck.

“So I see you got your good luck charm back, yeah.” The Akatsuki bit out almost dangerously, and yet at the same time he managed to make it sound almost playful. “It seems to prove lucky for all members of your clan.”

A streak of panic rushed through him as Sasori's crumbled body flashed through his eyes, but he did his best to remain cold and stoic on the outside, just like he was taught to be his whole life. “What do you want Deidara?” He growled out, more than a little irritated at the fact that Itachi was already dressed and walking out of the room, leaving him alone with the this seriously unstable psychopath.

“Awww is that anyway to treat your partner, yeah?” Deidara said cheekily, and Sasuke's stomach dropped down to his knees.

“What?” He managed to not scream that out and stay calm, but he was sweating at what the answer to that question could be.

Deidara cocked his head to the side and grinned like a mad idiot before actually reaching out to ruffle the Uchiha's already bed-tangled hair. “Come on Sparky, you know the Akatsuki work in pairs, and since you more or less killed my partner, and you seem to find yourself without one, Leader thought it appropriate to pair us together.” He put a hand on his chin and seemed to lose himself in his own little world. “He really does have a sarcastic since of humor, yeah?”

His brain was having a pretty hard time processing the information, but he was pretty sure that saying `Oh shit' really wasn't going to help him at this point. He took a deep breath, trying to calm himself as he thought over the information that had just been given to him. Deidara was right, the Akatsuki did work in pairs, and it was logical that he would end up in this position, however challenging it was. He could deal with this though; all he had to do was straighten out a few things so that he didn't end up with a knife in his back the next time he turned around.

“I didn't stab him,” he lied without even blinking an eyelash, he had become skilled at this sort of deception, and no one besides the very man who taught him this valuable skill would ever be able to tell.

Deidara's eyes narrowed slightly before forcefully putting his anger on check, a grin suddenly came back to his face and it managed to hide away any emotions he had been feeling about Sasori.

“I cared for him… he was like a brother to me,” he hoped this was working; he really didn't want to know how it felt to die with a `bang'.

“Though of course not a true brother,” Deidara testily fired back, anger all the more evident behind his cocky expression. “After all I know for a fact that you didn't fuck him, so I know that it just couldn't be the same.”

His fingers clenched into fists, but he held his retort back despite how much he hated to do so. If he were going to be partnering with Deidara though, he had to be on some kind of good terms with him. Or at least terms where the blond didn't think he practically killed his lover.

“I'm telling you now Deidara, I wasn't the one who stabbed Sasori.” An uncomfortable feeling welled in his chest as the look the other gave him turned from maliciously playful to almost predatory.

His pulse quickened when two arms reached out and grabbed his shoulders harshly, squeezing them in an unbelievingly painful manner. He was pulled forward, the pillow covering him fell to the bed, leaving him completely exposed to those predatory eyes.

“Get the fuck off me!” He screamed as he fought against the restraints, trying his best to kick at the body, which had gotten way too close for his comfort. His attacks were easily evaded by the more skillful ninja, and Deidara let go of one of his shoulders to punch him in the ribs, letting him fall backwards onto the bed. It wasn't long before those hands were back on his bare flesh, pressing him down into the mattress by his shoulders, making him cower in submission as he loomed above him, all fake amusement gone… the insanity reflecting in his eyes made a tremble of fear travel up Sasuke's spine.

“Don't think for one second that I don't know exactly what you are, you Uchiha scum!” He hissed dangerously, pressing Sasuke's right shoulder even further into the mattress. Fear almost engulfed Sasuke when Deidara's free hand started trailing lightly up his chest, delicately caressing him in a way he never imagine Deidara would do. To be honest though, the fear wasn't for his own safety, he knew he could get out of this without any problems… He wasn't so sure of Deidara's though, just the day before he had lost someone he truly cared about to Itachi's unfathomable jealousies, and no matter how much he hated the blond, he never wanted his brother to have that kind of power again.

“You shouldn't… if he finds—” He was cut off harshly by an almost strangulating grip on his neck, and Sasuke shuddered a little in revulsion when the inhuman mouth on Deidara's hand opened up, licking its way slowly along his racing pulse.

“Oh I know all about your brother…I despise him most of all, and I know exactly the sorts of things he would do for you.” The blond leaned forward so that they were almost nose-to-nose, “I'm actually counting on it.” Almost like it was never there, the look of dark insanity disappeared, and that lighthearted grin came back as the hands restraining him let up. As soon as they did, Sasuke immediately flipped the bastard off him, scrambling to the head of the bed and covering himself up as he reached for the kunai that Itachi had always kept under his pillow since he had learned to walk.

He clutched it to his chest, looking warily forward at the man who was now laughing at him as he stood at the foot of the bed. “You look a little scared there Sparky, but don't be…I would never fuck Itachi's leftovers…no matter what the response it might get from him.”

“Then why are you here!” Sasuke practically yelled, all patience lost by this point. He wanted to chuck this kunai at one of the bastard's vital points, but he knew it would do no good, so he remained in his defensive position.

“Chill out, yeah,” He said with that same deceiving grin. “I only came here to inform you that we have a mission… meet me downstairs in five minutes. You Uchiha's really can be quite paranoid.”

All that just to tell him about some stupid mission! If there weren't someone present, Sasuke would have huffed indignantly right then and there. God, Deidara really was a jackass…!

Why were they giving him a mission so soon anyways? Why in the hell would they give someone they so obviously didn't trust a mission? Not to mention the fact that he wasn't even sure if he could walk steadily for more than a couple hours— Orochimaru had done some serious damage, he was sure that even the Akatsuki medical-nins had a hard time patching him up… this had to be some sort of test.

“Alright… I'll meet you out front.” His eyes turned icy, “Leave now Deidara, and if you ever try something like that again, I swear I will kill you.”

Deidara gave a laugh that was obviously not genuine. “So serious… you need to lighten up Sparky. I think we'll have fun working together, un.” The grin faltered, but didn't fade completely, making the next statement even more disconcerting. “But know this, if I ever find the proof I need, I will kill you and anyone else who might have been responsible.” Sasuke's breath hitched in his throat, and he tried to stop the cold sweat from forming on his brow. “Be downstairs in five minutes,” Deidara's evil freaky voice was jolly again, making Sasuke raise an eyebrow at the strange man's mood swings. He smirked at Sasuke once more before leaving him alone with only his fears and anxieties to keep him company.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

 

Honestly, if he were thinking back on a couple hours when he had woken up sore and rather confused in Itachi's bed, he would never imagine that such events would lead him to where he was now, springing from tree to tree through a forest with Deidara, actually going back to yet another shrine on the very edge of the Village Hidden in the Leaves. They had given him a mission that he didn't quite understand. He was to retrieve a ceremonial dagger from a forbidden shrine that no one except the Akatsuki probably even knew of. He wasn't sure what it was for, as the so-called faceless leader had refused to inform him why he was going on such a mission to a place he was hoping he wouldn't have to see for quite some time. In some ways he felt the entire time he was explaining the mission that everyone was silently laughing at him. He knew that it had to do with the scroll though, and no matter how much he might dislike it, he would get to the bottom of it.

He hadn't seen Itachi before he had been rushed out the door, and he tried to fight the wave of disappointment such a thing caused him. He wouldn't do that. He refused to fall back into the pattern of being completely dependent on his brother. There was no doubt in his mind that that was exactly what Itachi wanted, but for one time he wasn't going to follow his grand scheme. Sasuke refused to let this bother him, which meant ignoring the itch under his skin that was telling every fiber of his being that it should.

“How long until we reach the shrine?” He asked his partner, the one who had refused to say a single snide comment since they had left. He really thought he preferred the annoying jackass Deidara to this gloomy plotting one, but then he supposed if his lover was in a coma that the person he was next to might be responsible for he might have a stick up his ass as well.

Deidara's foot landed on a tree branch, as he propelled himself forward, speeding up slightly and leaving Sasuke behind. “We'll be there in half a days time, if that's alright with you Sparky.”

Sasuke's eyes widened in surprise. Half a day only, were they really so close to the Hidden Leaf Village all along? The scroll, the stone, and now the dagger, they had all been in or near Konoha…it couldn't all be a coincidence. It had to all mean something, even if that meaning wasn't yet clear.

“So did you make a fancy exit like Itachi?” Deidara asked, shooting a grin back that made the Uchiha's blood immediately boil.

“You mean did I wipe out an entire clan before I left?” He hissed, not even dignifying it with an actual response. His hands were itching to reach into his weapon bag and chuck a few shuriken at the jackass's back. If there was one thing he didn't like to talk about it was that night, if only because he didn't want to think about his own guilt or his continuing sin.

“Thought not…after all it's hard to top, yeah? Though I can't agree with his methods...he never really gets his hands dirty, un” Deidara slowed in his pace, allowing for Sasuke to catch up and see the almost feral smile on his face. “Once you watch an entire village explode and see the limbs scattered around from all the innocents inside, after that a little hypnosis isn't really going to do it for you.”

Feeling slightly disgusted by that statement, and knowing that it was more than likely true, Sasuke thought about just what atrocities the member of the Akatsuki must have committed to join, and wondered not for the first time just how he had been allowed to join the elite troupe of murderers.

“You're insane.” He said flippantly, speeding up his pace just so he wouldn't have to see those chilling eyes anymore that spoke of nothing but death.

“Yeah? Maybe, but I have a feeling you're not going to be like your brother.” That made Sasuke actually pause, not really ever hearing such a statement come from anyone, especially those who knew Itachi. There were of course the occasional pep talks Naruto gave him about not following in his brother's footsteps, but the dobe didn't know how similar him and Itachi really were…Deidara knew…he knew everything.

“What are you talking about?” Sasuke couldn't help but ask, curiosity getting the better of him as he balanced vicariously on the tree branch, not surprised when Deidara joined him.

“Well I have a feeling that you won't be as underhanded as Itachi. I have no doubt that you will get your hands dirty…” Deidara leaned forward, making sure they were sharing the same breath and that he for sure could be heard. “And if you haven't already, I'm sure we can change that.”

Backing away, Sasuke's fingers once more itched to reach into his bag. “You presume too much.”

“Maybe, un. But you have a blood thirsty look in your eyes that look nothing like the dead ones belonging to Itachi…they're the same as mine and every other Akatsuki. I swear…” He laughed. “Sometimes I think your brother is too much of a pacifist to be in this line of work, un…when you get him in the right mood he can be as cuddly as a kitten.”

He tried to hold it back, he really did. He thought about the situation he was in, who he was with, but he couldn't stop himself. Sasuke actually laughed at that, and after he was done laughing he felt the smile still slightly clinging to his face.

“A cuddly kitten, huh?” Deidara waggled his eyebrows, giving the Uchiha a smirk, and the smile Sasuke hadn't felt in quite a while remained. Sure he might be a blood thirsty killer, sure he might be insane, but for the first time he began to see why someone like Sasori put up with him. “We should get going.” Without waiting for a response he started forward again, leaving Deidara to catch up. Hopefully they would be there by nightfall.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

 

They finally reached the shrine around dusk, and a nervous feeling welled in the pit of his stomach. He knew these woods…he knew this place. He was so close to home, and that made him nauseous. What did they think of him? What could they possibly think? He had to admit he didn't grow many attachments to his old home, but there were a select few that he preferred not to think the worst of him.

The sun was just starting to slope over the hills, sinking just enough to make it seem like the darkness was slowly starting to engulf him inch by inch. The old rotting shack that seemed to be this forbidden shrine seemed foreboding in the distance, and the mildew smell from the recent rain soaking the old wood was already making its way to his nose, making his stomach turn even more.

“This should be simple, un.” Deidara said from beside him, signaling for them to hide their presence. “Only monks live here according to our information, and I'm sure even you won't have a problem taking them out. I'll do recovery.”

“You want me to kill them?” Sasuke asked, a little disgusted by just the thought. Though images of the time he had followed Itachi and Kisame to the shrine were still burned into his mind. He swore he could still smell acrid scent of those innocent people's blood. There only mistake was having something that the Akatsuki wanted, he supposed it was the very same with the Uchiha clan itself.

“Oh what is little Sparky having hesitations about taking a poor human's life, un?” Deidara smirked at the indignant look that covered Sasuke's features. He couldn't imagine just slaughtering them, even if he had his share of blood already on his hands. Though what did he expect when he joined them…puppies and rainbows?

“Fine.” He snapped, grabbing at a handful of kunai, he didn't really think he would need much more than that, not for the underhanded despicable job he had to do. “Just get the dagger.” The blond gave him a cocky grin before disappearing into the building, leaving him to do the same.

His footsteps were silent as he made his way through the compound. He had yet to see one of the defenseless monks whose blood would soon be on his hands, he had yet to see anybody. That in on itself made him nervous.

The place was entirely too quiet for his liking. The walls moaned and groaned from the recent rain, but other than that it might as well already be dead. There was no chanting, no footsteps, no voices of any kind. He knew there was something wrong, and yet he could do nothing but continue to creep into the unknown.

He rounded the corner that led to the main room that was completely dark except for a few candles in the middle, surrounding a glass centerpiece that most certainly held the blade. A white robed figure stood near the case with his back to Sasuke, and just seeing the priest, the weapon in his hand seemed to triple in weight.

His breath hitched at what he had to do, and it only took a moment before he steadied it and did what it was he knew he must. The kunai flew weightlessly from his fingertips, flying like an arrow towards their back. It hit straight on, a strangled cry resounding in Sasuke's ear, but instead of falling lifelessly to the floor, he disappeared in a puff of smoke.

A replacement jutsu! He had been so preoccupied with his morality issues that he hadn't even thought to activate his sharingan. He had fell for one of the most basic tricks in the book! The repercussions to such an action came swift as over 300 hundred deadly weapons flew towards him, and it took everything in him to barely avoid the blades and jump up into the rafters, making hand signs as he went.

He hid his presence, noticing the throng of voices now. His eyes bled red as he searched the room, locating two presences that he had been too careless to sense earlier. They had to be shinobi, and good by the feel of it. After all they had been smart enough to know someone might be coming.

Sasuke watched as a hand came out through the darkness, connecting soundly with the chest of to the casual observer would be that of the intruder. He watched a flare of chakra come from those fingertips, doing an immeasurable amount of damage to the body that disappeared quickly in a puff of smoke, his own distraction as he contemplated just what he was going to do about this situation.

The rationale he had been feeling soon faded when the candlelight flickered and he caught sight of a certain headband just like the slashed one that still adorned his forehead. Shinobi of the Hidden Leaf Village were here. They were here…and he was screwed.

The ninja were good at keeping their presences hidden, but Sasuke was even better. He snuck along the rafters, searching for any sign of their faces in the dark, not that it would matter. The only one he was really dreading seeing was Naruto, and he knew the loud-mouthed dobe could never keep quiet and hidden this long.

He shut his eyes as he thought of the idiot he had left behind. What could he have thought when he woke up that next morning to hear that Sasuke had disappeared and become a missing nin? Did he fight to come after him, or did he actually listen to what he was told for once and trust him? Trust…he didn't deserve it. He had asked for that trust already on a pedestal of lies, even then he had been in love with Itachi. …Even then he knew that once he left Konoha he could never leave his brother's side again.

From the moment he had entered this shrine he had walked into a nightmare he could not escape. He was damned…he knew that now, because with Deidara here there was no way he could leave anyone alive. That stupid bastard would consider it a weakness, and he would pray off that weakness, telling the Akatsuki that he was still with his village. There was no escaping his fate.

There was a whisper of voices coming from the ground now, obviously they were no longer trying to hide what was already well known. Did they already know it was him though? Had they seen him as he made his way through the shrine, not bothering to hide his presence due to the fact that only priests were here to witness him, priests that would soon be dead anyways as they fell victim to someone who had become beyond godless.

By the tones he could tell that there was one female and one male underneath him, and if he played his cards right he could sneak up and take one out before the fight even started. Swinging down so that his legs were holding him up from an upside down position, Sasuke quickly did the hand signs for Katon: Gokakyu no Jutsu, letting the fire heat up the entire room and watching as the flesh that should have been melting off bone quickly turned to straw as the scent of burning leaves filled the room. …So they had used a decoy as well.

He wasn't allowed to contemplate on the subject much, because in the few seconds that he had been given to realize it was a trap, the Konoha shinobi had found his location, and he was met with a blow to the stomach, sending him flying downwards to land roughly on the hard ground below, smashing his head against the harsh concrete.

Sasuke was up fast, wasting no time in turning around to meet his attackers. The fire from his attack lit the torches lining the wall and illuminated everything that he was sure he never wanted to see.

“Sasuke Uchiha?” A voice spoke in surprise, and the one in question shut his eyes, taking a deep breath to steady his racing heart at getting caught in such an act…caught by the only person who would have the slightest idea why he had really gotten himself into this situation in the first place.

“Shikamaru Nara…it's been a long time.” His voice was cold and far away, as were his eyes, because at that moment he couldn't think of a worse fate than meeting the eyes of the person who knew how much of a traitor he really was.

“What are you doing here?” So instead he gave a sigh, turning towards the shy timid voice that had just chosen to speak up…the girl that he had always noticed following Naruto around. …Hinata he thought her name was.

“I think we're beyond this by now and so I won't bother answering such a pointless question…but why don't you answer it for me.” Sasuke demanded, keeping his eyes trained on the girl as he could feel Shikamaru's eyes burning holes into him, scanning him up and down and resting on the slashed headband adorning his forehead. …After that he was sure it really didn't take long for him to start putting the pieces together.

The Chunin shifted, obviously contemplating his next move, as was the Uchiha who was trying desperately to think of a way to grab the dagger and get out of there without bloodshed. “What organization are you with?” The teen asked, taking another step forward as Sasuke finally met his eyes, determined to stand his ground against what he knew was coming.

“Another pointless question.” God he was starting to sound more and more like Itachi everyday.

“…So it's the Akatsuki.” Sasuke fought the urge to wince, and by the sharp intake of surprise Hinata made at this information he couldn't say that he was entirely successful. He knew this was coming, but he had to say he had hoped Shikamaru wouldn't have figured it out so quickly.

“It is.” He stated almost cockily, knowing that Deidara could be watching, and so going into a long rant about how he was actually still on their team and spying for Konoha might not go over so well in the end. Though inside he wanted to ask how Shikamaru had figured it out without the slightest clue, but then he had heard rumors about his calculating mind, and knowing what organization Itachi belonged to and adding the fact that a ring with their insignia rested on his pinky would be more than enough information to insure that even Naruto could pick it away if he really wanted to.

“How did you know to be here?” Sasuke asked, being beyond wary of the shadows cast by the nearby flames adorning the walls. If he didn't want to be caught in a trap, he needed to find some way to extinguish them as quickly as possible. Distracting him with questions was just what he needed until he could figure out how to get them out and fight two of Konoha's highly trained ninja's at once.

“We were split up…each of us was assigned to look over one of the four major…”

“Hinata quiet! Don't talk to him, he's a traitor now!” Shikamaru quickly cut the girl off, but she had given Sasuke more than enough information to start putting the pieces together on what was really going on here. Four shrines, huh? So that meant that there had to be four things in these shrines that the Akatsuki wanted, and apparently it was a good idea to do everything possible to ensure that the bastard organization he worked for never got their hands on them.

“Eh, so troublesome…I had thought it was just that old man's delusions, but I guess we're actually going to have to put up a fight.” Shikamaru shook his head, the action causing shadows to ripple all the way down the stonewalls, giving the illusion that there were much more to be wary of then just one. “Why couldn't he have picked someone's else's shrine to raid instead…I'm sure Ino would have just loved to pick a fight with her one and only love.”

Sharingan eyes narrowed at that, reminders of his past not sitting at all well with him as he tried to bring up the strength in his body to destroy two people he might once have considered friends. “Can we do this already.” He demanded, his patience on an even shorter leash than it usually was…he was walking a fine line and he was sure that it was about to be cut.

“Oh what's the hurry? Need to run back to him so soon…the one you betrayed us for…after swearing to me that you wouldn't.” …He wasn't wrong. That conversation rushed back to him full force, tearing up his insides and making them quiver. He was a traitor, and even then…he was sure he must have realized he would have taken that path. …Every story needs a Judas, just like every story needs his twelve silver coins.

“Enough with the small talk. Fight me now, or lose the thing you've been sent here to protect, because I'm not leaving here without it.” He watched through the fiery haze as Shikamaru actually rolled his eyes, and the desire to punch that look off his face became even stronger.

“Geez…you've become an even bigger lapdog than I thought.” He shrugged his shoulders, obviously annoyed with the whole situation and not one bit aware of just how close Sasuke was to snapping. “Well if we have to do this, we might as well start.” The lazy drawl in his tone gave way to something else entirely, and before Sasuke could even blink, Shikamaru had disappeared from in front of him, and as he spun around he watched the ninja land silently behind him, already in the middle of making hand signs that could never be good.

This fact was proven as the shadows cast from the torches seemed to extend, trapping one foot before he was able to flip himself over, avoiding the entire body trap and doing a release to break the jutsu. He couldn't allow himself to be trapped! First he needed to isolate the shadow ninja, and then destroy him before even moving on to the member of the Hyuuga clan.

First thing was first. Reaching into his weapon bag he pulled out a handful of shuriken, tossing them through the air as he tried to get an almost boomerang like effect, creating enough wind pressure to slice through the fire and knock it out altogether…it worked on about half. Though as he was doing it Hinata had ran forward, lashing out with a nasty punch that just might have been rather harmful if it had connected, and considering his distracted mind it probably should have, but he could already tell that if given the option she would rather not fight him at all.

Yet that one distraction had caused Shikamaru to sneak up on him, kicking him in the back of the spine and sending him flying towards the area that was still moderately lit up, and he had just enough to time to scramble out of it before that treacherous shadow engulfed him again. He knew now that he needed a plan to take on the two of them at once, or this would be a fight he would not win.

Lurking once more in the shadows, Sasuke tried to quiet his breathing, knowing that the gasping breaths he was taking weren't going to help him in the long run. They were fast, and although he knew he would be faster if he used the chidori technique Sasori had taught him, he was afraid that the light from such a thing would only hinder him more, giving Shikamaru the advantage once again. Though even if he somehow found a way to stay in the dark, he still had to worry about Hinata and Shikamaru's abilities in Taijutsu.

This was not the battle he had been anticipating when he had followed Deidara through the woods, and he wasn't sure he had enough stamina to complete this mission given the unhealed injuries he had sustained from the last one. His muscles ached from over use, and he knew that if he attempted Chidori the pain alone would be enough to bring him to his knees, and he no longer had the power of the cursed seal to fall back on, so somehow he was going to have to come up with a way to do this by himself…using his own strength!

Making hand signs on the way, Sasuke rushed from his hiding point, a plan of action already in motion in his head. His sharingan bled even darker as he lashed out, kicking at the point where Shikamaru was waiting for him and not being surprised when his kick was deflected and he was sent into a backflip, landing nicely atop the box he had been sent here to raid. He knew his chakra was nowhere near where it should be, and so this was the only way. He would have to finish this using force, and he would have to do it soon!

Using his own hand, Sasuke smashed through the glass surrounding the case, almost feeling like he was defiling the holy nature of the dangerous object as he ignored the blood pooling from his wounds. His hands would heal, and he couldn't waste another second if he planned to go through with this.

Shikamaru was the main problem. If he could just get through him he was sure it wouldn't be too much of a problem to get Hinata to back down from the fight. She didn't know his story…she didn't know just why he had defected, and so convincing her it was something other than what it was would be no problem. But the shadow ninja wouldn't be so easy, and something deep in his blood, that he tried to ignore, was telling him that after he quieted him down his secret would be at rest…and no one back at Konoha would know just what had drove him to such a horrid destiny. He would be free from the burden of guilt, if only from them…and when he returned Itachi would wash the putrid blood off his hands…just like he promised.

Focusing in on his prey as if he were a hawk getting ready to claim its prey, Sasuke struck almost instantaneously, though from the events that followed, that one instant seemed to take a lifetime. The dagger had pierced flesh, just as it was intended, and yet it had went so horribly wrong…you would think from the last time he would have learned, and yet unneeded causalities seemed to line any hall he walked down.

He had been aiming for Shikamaru, catching the leaf-nin off guard with his sudden strike, and he knew that in that instant there was nothing he could do to block, but that didn't prepare him for the warm supple body that stepped in just at the most inopportune moment, and it certainly didn't prepare him for the sick sound of the blade piercing through the bloody flesh, wedging into the chest cavity of a victim he had never meant to hurt to begin with.

“HINATA!” Was screamed throughout the small shrine, as rivulets of the blood began to flow onto Sasuke's hands…so similar to Sasori it was scary. He couldn't move. He couldn't breathe. All he could do was stare in horror at the short gasping breaths the girl in front of him was trying to get out as the dagger wedged deep inside of her began to cut off the very air she breathed and torment her from within.

Wide unseeing eyes just stood there as Shikamaru grabbed the girl's shoulders, turning her away from the assailant that had pierced her lung. He saw him comforting her as a pool of blood made its way to his feet, soaking his sandals in a life source that should never have been spilt to begin with.

…Gods…What had he done?

An overwhelming feeling of hopelessness came over him then and his body gave out, sending him to the floor to wallow in the blood that he himself had created. The sticky feeling of his clothes was nothing compared to the overwhelming despair that had now taken over his heart. Shikamaru's screams were non-existent to him now as he stared up, hoping for some salvation in this place, and yet expecting none to come to a sinner such as him. He had used a sacred object and plunged it into an innocent girl's heart…there would be no redemption for him anymore.

It wasn't supposed to be like this. …He never wanted… His mind was so locked down in a never-ending replay of guilt that he didn't even notice the kunai Shikamaru pulled out, hell he wouldn't have cared even if he had. At this point he welcomed death…it would be the only thing to alleviate the suffering he caused those around him. He deserved to burn in hell.

Hinata had protected Shikamaru…given her life for him and so Sasuke would do nothing against the justice the chunin thought fit to bestow upon him. He caught sight of the kunai aiming for his throat and stood perfectly still, waiting for impending strike. …He deserved worse, and he would have got it if the hand's aim hadn't been shot off by the explosion that had caused it to burn and blister. Deidara had saved him…even if it was something he in no way deserved.

Shikamaru screamed out in pain, and Sasuke was sure only half of it was from the injury to his hand. The apathy he usually showed was now all but gone, and in it's place was the shinobi who had become a chunin even when he himself could not. Even through shaking hands, Sasuke could see Hinata's labored breathing, and the small trickle of bloody saliva that was slowly starting to seep through her teeth.

“Never knew you had it in you to kill your own kind…but then again seeing who you are related to, I shouldn't be surprised, yeah.” Was Deidara's smartass response from above him, showing no fear as Shikamaru carefully set Hinata down and turned to face the blond instead.

“…Not dead…” He heard a pained whisper come from his mouth as he struggled in his breakdown. He couldn't handle this anymore…seeing people he knew suffer. These blood red eyes he was both gifted and cursed with followed him everywhere, leaving nothing but carnage in their wake.

Deidara scoffed, giving Shikamaru a good look, not one bit perturbed by the dark almost murderous aura surrounding him. “I guess you're right, yeah.” He looked down at the dying girl as if she were dirt on his shoes. “Not that it matters much, but what's the story on these two?”

Bringing his hands down from his face, Sasuke attempted to get some form of control over his actions, knowing that this was the point he was being tested for. “He's a chunin from the hidden leaf village that specializes in shadow techniques…and she's…” He fought to find his voice as Hinata looked over, her eerie blank eyes cutting him right to the core. He shut his eyes, feeling his body begin to shake all over as he turned away from his heinous crime. “She's a member of the Hyuuga clan.”

“Interesting, un.” Deidara mumbled to himself, licking his lips in anticipation, and with much disgust, Sasuke noticed how the mouths on his hands seemed to do the same. “This might have been fun if you hadn't gone and finished the job Sparky, but no matter, I'm sure we can still make it worthwhile.” The bastard, how can he talk so nonchalant about killing after he had just been forced to stab a girl he had gone to school with…had grown up with.

“We have the dagger…we can just leave.” Sasuke tried, and his voice came out as more of a pleading whimper, a fact both Deidara and Shikamaru picked up, it would seem, by the look of amusement on one face and revulsion on the other.

“Getting sentimental on me are yeh?” Deidara asked, giving a small laugh at the look of pain etched across the Uchiha's features. “Say you were right Sparky, and we could just take the dagger and leave, un…do you really think he would run away with his tail between his legs?”

Sasuke glanced up towards Shikamaru, who never once even acknowledged his existence. “I'll kill you both.” Were his words as he surveyed the room, trying to get some advantage by searching for the light.

“See that Sparky, he wants to kill us, and I have a feeling it'll be so much more entertaining if we let him try.” Deidara smirked wickedly, sticking his hands into the bag of clay he had brought along, and revealing a small canary resting patiently in his hand.

Shikamaru ran towards the still lit torches, just as Deidara released the clay bomb from his hand, letting it explode right near the chunin's head and sending him crashing against the stone wall. Sasuke was distracted by the explosion so he didn't notice the Akatsuki narrowing in on Hinata, and by the time he had seen his hand close around the hilt of the dagger still encased in her chest, it was already too late to stop what was to come.

He heard himself scream as the dagger was pulled out with a sickening pop, and as Deidara looked down triumphantly at the girl's pain, Sasuke couldn't hold back anymore. He sprang from his bloody spot on the floor, launching himself at Deidara as he tried to grab the blade from his hands.

“You bastard! Leave her alone!” He didn't care about his mission anymore! He'd blow his cover and not feel in the least bit sorry! He wouldn't let him desecrate his abominable sin any further!

However, he had gone into the attack without a plan of action, and it seemed Deidara realized this, for it didn't take much maneuvering to grab a hold of both of the Uchiha's wrists, gripping them in an unbearably painful manner as teeth from those twisted mouths sunk into his veins.

“You may be Itachi's pet, and you may have wormed your way into Leader's good graces, but don't think that if you interfere with this mission that I won't kill you on the spot.” The deadly tone alone was enough to make Sasuke's breath hitch in his throat, and for the first time actually feared for his life. The teeth squeezed harder, opening the wounds Orochimaru had caused that had never quite healed. “Make your decision.”

His decision? Deidara didn't even need to explain, because it was so obvious it hurt. The Akatsuki or Konoha…old or new…life or death. There really was no decision though, it had already been made. There was only one possible answer he could give, and with a nod of compliance Deidara released his hold and he clutched his bleeding wrists, feeling the good part of his soul already begin to fade.

“Then finish the job.” Deidara reached into his bag, pulling out a handful of needles and handing them to the Uchiha. “If you care so much, then put her out of her misery.”

Put her out of her misery…the words spun over and over through his head, making him almost dizzy in the injustice of them. How had he come to the point where he was about to put an innocent girl out of her misery when her only crime had been to protect someone else instead of saving her own skin?

“Fine.” Was the soft-spoken word that came from his lips, and it was like he was far away watching his body as if it were just a lifeless puppet controlled by marionette strings. There would be no coming back from this…his life had no return.

Giving him a nod, Deidara began to walk over to where Shikamaru was stirring on the floor, a gash rather visible stretching across his eyebrow to his jaw. The fight began, and yet he could hear none of it. All he could hear was his own heart palpitations as they seemed to whisper to him in their sick tones just how damned he was. They were telling him that he was a murderer, and that only the ninth level of hell awaited him when justice finally found him and he was taken from his heinous life.

In the background the fight waged on, and he couldn't be sure but he thought he heard Deidara actually gasp in pain once, but then the explosion that rang through the air silenced Shikamaru's triumph. The old stone basin that surrounded the place began to shake, and Sasuke was sure if they weren't careful the whole thing would come tumbling down. Good…they deserved to die, just like the girl underneath him, who was barely conscious and staring up at him still with those forgiving eyes, deserved to live. If there was any chance to reverse their roles at this point he would, but alas nothing could save her now. She would either die slowly and be crushed by the crumbling rock as her body's organs gave out on her, or she would die a quick painless death as a needle pierced every one of her vital organs, killing her instantly.

A huge explosion lit up the small area they were in, and out of the corner of his eye, Sasuke watched Shikamaru fly through the air, smacking loudly against the wall and actually causing it to crumble and break. The chunin who knew of his secrets fell prey under the chasm of falling debris. Who even knew whether he was alive or dead?

Shaking his head as the overwhelming sadness threatened to take over him again, he met Hinata's eyes, looking into them for one last time and seeing the slight nod she gave, already accepting her fate. Hell with the amount of pain she must be feeling she probably wanted it.

“Forgive me.” Were the last two words he uttered to her, barely even above a whisper. The needles flew from his hands after that…ever precise…he had always been good at hitting his marks. He watched those clear eyes slide shut, and felt a piece of himself die. He could never again escape his fate…he might as well have been dead already.

,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.


	16. Just Like You Part 3

The Never Played Symphonies

 

Chapter 16: Just Like You Part 3

The moment he came back into consciousness was like a thousand poison tipped needles piercing his heart, and not just because a bomb that the bastard Akatsuki member, that the traitor had referred to as Deidara, blew a good chunk of his leg off, or the fact that he was covered in debris from the building that had all but collapsed during their failed mission. No, it was the fact that once he cleared the soot and ash from his lungs he was going to have to crawl out of his plaster prison and find the body of a lost teammate that he had failed to protect against one of their own.

The Konoha chunin crawled miserably out of the rock and ash, cursing his own existence for not coming forward with his information on Sasuke earlier. The fifth Hokage has debriefed him after their last failed mission to the shrine, and like an idiot he had kept quiet about what he saw between Sasuke and his murderous brother. He had just thought it would be better to ask Sasuke about it first, and he didn't want to go through the hassle of starting a controversy if there was nothing there to begin with. Then he had defected from the Village Hidden in the Leaves, and the thought of informing the Hokage had come up yet again, and yet he had still kept quiet, because the Uchiha was gone, and putting shame on an already tattered name wasn't something he really wanted to get involved with.

Now such an oversight had cost Hinata her life, and they had yet another enemy to defeat. Wincing, Shikamara got shakily to his feet, stumbling over to the dust covered pile that looked way too similar to a body not to be one. Sadness overwhelmed his normal apathetic heart as he saw the needles pierced all throughout her corpse, stuck in every vital point of the body, determined to do overkill. Even if Sasuke had become twisted enough to do such things with his own blood, he hadn't thought he would stoop low enough to kill one of his own. He was now nothing more than just a missing-nin, he would probably have a place in the bingo book to rival his own brother.

Sighing, Shikamaru bit back the pain as he placed his arms underneath the stiff body, raising her into his arms as he dreaded the walk home. Not only because he would have to look at that lifeless face that had never done anything wrong in its entire life, but because he knew when he finally got home he would have to be the one to inform all of Konoha that it was their precious prodigy who had done this. …He would have to look Naruto in the face and tell him that not only was his best friend not coming back, but that now he was nothing more than a cold-blooded murderer, and somehow he thought that would be the worst thing of all.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

 

By the time they reached headquarters Sasuke couldn't even find the will to support himself on his own feet; Deidara had practically dragged him the last ten miles, muttering something about `annoying Uchiha brats' the entire time. Sasuke didn't care though, because the words didn't even register in his mind. He wanted to be dead. He wanted to die in such a painful way he never had to see that look of acceptance Hinata had on her face again.

He had become the Akatsuki's lapdog, but what's worse than that he had become spineless in every other aspect as well. He had killed an innocent girl. He had killed her all for the twisted bastard he longed even now to see. He needed Itachi to approve of him, and tell him that the murder he had committed didn't matter, because only he was worthy in those cold eyes…that very fact alone was what made him the most sick about himself, and that was why he longed to be put out of his pathetic existence.

He knew then that he was broken. A broken and fragile doll that would do anything his brother asked of him, because he couldn't get out of this cycle of patheticness. If he looked in the mirror, would he even recognize who he had become? In the state he was in now, could he ever become the strong avenger he once was before he realized that he no longer had anything to avenge…or rather could no longer kill the murderer who had taken away his very existence?

His unseeing eyes glanced forward as Deidara forced him through the doors that led to the room where Leader was seated. The dark shadowy figure walked towards him, and it took everything he had to keep that gaze and not look away in the overwhelming fear and despair he was experiencing.

“Congratulations Uchiha.” The cocky voice bit out smugly, smiling as the dagger was tossed into his hands by the blond beside him. “I had some hesitations about sending you there, hearing the rumor that the Hokage had sent her shinobi to guard the shrines, but you proved yourself worthy to wear that ring.”

“I'm glad not to disappoint you.” Sasuke forced out, eyes glassed over as he tried not to shake. “May I go now?” He asked, not at all caring about keeping pretenses, because if he didn't get out of there right now he knew he would collapse.

“Go? Tired of my presence already?” Sasuke said nothing, turning to the side to avoid the piercing gaze obviously trying to read him. “And here I was going to inform you just why you're here.”

Sasuke's eyes snapped back to the shadowy man who had seduced his brother away from the village, a bit of interest flickering in his cold and lifeless eyes. “Absolute power, Sasuke. Power only Gods can dream of.” Sasuke's eyebrows furrowed, not understanding at all in his state, only knowing the quest for power would most certainly be something to interest Itachi. “Stay with us Uchiha, and we'll rule the world someday.”

“World domination?” That statement alone was enough to get Sasuke's heart to stop beating. Things began to click in place; all the pieces of the puzzle slowly began to fall together. Of course, such a thing would be enough to get anyone on their side. The strongest shinobi from all across the world, brought together in a conniving plan to do the one thing people have always searched for. They had to be up to doing anything to get to it, and so that is why the most skilled criminals would be the ones who would strive for such greatness.

His head spun in this new high that had just taken over him, and dizziness washed over him as everything sunk in. He needed to get out of here now, because if he didn't he might just say something he would forever regret. “I'm leaving. Inform me if anymore missions come up.”

He knew that if he stayed he would get the information he so coveted, but he couldn't…he wouldn't be in that room right then when he was so close to breaking down. Power…it corrupted everyone eventually. Would he be any different? Was he any different really? What had he done all those years while thirsting for revenge? He had searched for any power to defeat Itachi, and now…well he had come across such a power to become his equal…if only he had the guts to step up to the high pedestal his aniki had sat himself upon.

Stumbling down the hallway, Sasuke hugged the walls as he sought out the room that he had woken up in only the day before. It seemed so long ago; after all then he had still had a little piece of his soul, by now it was long gone. He needed to see Itachi…he had to be around him or else he might die right then, or at least that's what it felt like as the ache in his heart increased.

“You look ridiculous.” That cold voice he adored spoke from behind him, sending a shiver down his spine. He hadn't realized he was sensitive enough at this point that just the voice of the monster he coveted could fray his nerves even more.

Not even bothering to turn around, Sasuke pushed himself off the wall, slowing his heart in order to think of something to say to his brother that wouldn't result in more ridicule. “I don't care what I look like Niisan.”

“Well you should. I can tell you're about to crumble by just standing next to you, don't you think that others would be able to tell the same?”

“I don't care what I look like Niisan!” He screamed, spinning around to stare in hatred at the man who had forced him to kill an innocent girl. “I don't care what I look like to them! I'd rather be dead then cater to the needs of these bastards!”

“Stop it. You're acting like a child.” Itachi hissed out in anger, his eyes narrowing as he stared on in disgust. That was the last thing at this point that Sasuke needed, and just then the twig holding the dam inside of him exploded.

“That's because I am a child you disgusting bastard! You fucked a child! You had a child suck your cock! You made a child who was your own brother throw away his humanity!” Liquid dripped to the floor as his eyes glazed over, and he wasn't even aware when it was he had started crying, but now that he was he couldn't get himself to stop. “You did this to me! You're the reason I'm going to hell!”

Sasuke's head snapped to the side as his face let out a resounding crack as Itachi's knuckles connected to his cheek. He had hit him…and that one hit had been enough to quiet him down long enough to slide open the door to his room and throw the struggling teenager inside, literally kicking and screaming.

When he hit the bed face first his screaming became muffled, but it didn't stop the cascade of tears from coming down his face. He hadn't cried like this in such a long time, as a matter of fact he couldn't remember crying like this since his parents had been killed and his brother had abandoned him for the first time.

“I hate you!” He turned on the bed, clenching his hands into the comforter as Itachi just stared silently down at him. “I hate you so much!” His eyes were blurred so much by this point that he could barely even see his brother walk towards him. “You are the evil inside me! I was good before you…you corrupted me…you made me into this thing that I am that could murder an innocent girl for you!” He gripped the comforter tighter, crying harder as he poured his heart out to the one person who would probably laugh in his face because of it. “I killed her…I killed someone I could have considered a friend. I'm a monster…I deserve to die!” He looked up towards Itachi, eyes so blurred he could barely even see him. “You deserve to die too…right along with me.”

Itachi said nothing for a long time, staring down at Sasuke as if he were scum on his feet. It was then that his face curled into a frown and he pointed to a spot behind him. “When you're done feeling sorry for yourself, there's the door.”

Sasuke didn't even hesitate in charging forward, determined to take his brother down a peg, no matter how he had to do it. Unfortunately Itachi seemed to anticipate such an act, because as the younger collided with him the Akatsuki caught him around the waist, pulling him into his arms, and slamming their lips together in a rough kiss.

Teeth clashed together as Itachi wrapped the younger's legs around his waist, propelling them both forward so they landed on the bed, crawling up the struggling body underneath him and pinning both his hands at his sides.

Their lips broke for only a moment, but that was all Sasuke needed as he banged his head forward, connecting his forehead to Itachi's nose and catching the asshole temporarily off guard. He used that advantage to wiggle his arms free, barely scrambling out from underneath his oppressor before two arms wrapped around his waist, spinning him around and slamming him face first into the mattress, keeping his arms behind his waist as he crawled on top of the younger's back, forcing a knee into his spine as Sasuke struggled beneath him.

“Let me go!” He wiggled underneath him, trying his hardest to move against the hold Itachi had on him. “Let me go you asshole! I won't let you touch me again! I hate you!” He kicked back, connecting with Itachi's hip just enough to use it as leverage to spin them around, dislodging the elder from his back, just enough to turn around and have Itachi pin him again, this time right over the top of him.

“Stop whining. I detest it!” Itachi hissed, and for the first time Sasuke noticed the blood dripping from his nose. “Why must we do this every time…I grow tired of this.” A hand fisted in his hair, pulling him forward and bringing them face-to-face. “You are the one responsible for killing that girl. Stop blaming others and hone up to your own weaknesses.”

Sasuke opened his mouth to respond, but was never allowed the chance as Itachi connected their mouths again, forcing the body underneath him into the mattress as he devoured his lips. He shouldn't be surprised, this was always the way things turned out between them, and just now…well he really didn't mind so much.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

The entrance to Konoha had never looked drearier and as foreboding than it did now. The cold body resting in his arms seemed to weigh a great deal more as he thought about just what would happen once he crossed the threshold and everybody would have to see just what he had let happen.

They had been put into groups for the precise reason that they could protect each other better in pairs, and yet he had failed. It was a strange concept to him, and the one time he had to feel the overwhelming crushing sensation of defeat was when someone else's life was on the line. It had drained him to the point where all he wanted to do was crawl back under that rock pile that had nearly crush him and let it do just that.

It wouldn't be so bad either, but the worst part of all was that this agonizing defeat came from the hands of none other than one of their own. A traitor. He would kill him again if he ever got the chance. A person that far gone had no business living anyways.

Shutting his eyes, Shikamaru pictured just what it would be like to tell Naruto that his best friend was a murderer, and he couldn't even stomach such a thing. In all honesty him and the blond haired moron had become somewhat friends in the months since the one closest to him abandoned him, and he had to say he was actually starting to care about him. Or at least he cared about him enough not to want to tell him about Hinata's death or the details concerning it…but then again he didn't really want to tell anybody about that…it was all so troublesome.

The sharp intake of breath was first thing that signaled that someone had finally spotted him. Sighing in annoyance at what he knew was to come, Shikamaru looked up to see the Hokage herself actually running to meet him. So she already knew something was amiss? It shouldn't really surprise him; she no doubt had ANBU in place all over the village to let her know if anything was wrong, and the sight of a beaten and bloody teen carrying a body was just something that would set off one of those red flags.

“Shikamaru what happened?” She demanded, the worry barely restrained in her voice as she neared them, a gasp the first thing to indicate that she had finally spotted Hinata, hidden well beneath the hood of her jacket. “Gods…what happened!?”

“Sasuke Uchiha,” He spit the words like poison, the thought of such a person ever being emulated in this village now disgusting to him. He watched Tsunade's eyes widen at the information, Shizune gasping beside her as she began to shake her head in denial, obviously not believing that Konoha's golden boy could be capable of such a thing. He didn't know why though…apparently it ran in the blood.

“It was the Akatsuki then?” She asked, and for a moment Shikamaru began to wonder just how she knew where he was, when under constant questioning from Naruto she claimed time and time again that she had no idea, and that there were no leads at all to his disappearance.

“It was.” He said shortly, trying to read the Sanin's thoughts as he appraised, for some reason something just didn't seem right. The way of questioning was all off given the amount of information he had bestowed upon her.

“Did he actually strike the blow, or was he just there?” Shikamaru's eyes narrowed in suspicion, now almost positive there was something going on.

“I saw him ram the dagger him and his partner were there to steal through her heart myself.” Shizune covered her face once again, looking at Tsunade and then back to Shikamaru before finally exploding.

“Lady Tsunade it's awful! We have to get that boy back! It's obvious he's strayed from his…”

“Be quiet Shizune!” Tsunade snapped, anger filtering through her voice as she  
stared in fury at the person beside her, and suddenly, in Shikamaru's calculating mind, everything began to make sense.

“He's a spy.” He spit out in almost disgust. He did not want to believe it. The Hokage could not have been foolish enough to assign Sasuke such a mission given his personal history with the Akatsuki, even if she didn't know he was sleeping with one of its members. It was a careless act…and an act that had caused a fellow shinobi to lose her life.

Tsunade glared at Shizune, obviously blaming this information getting out on her earlier slip up. “I see Asuma wasn't bluffing when he told me of your intelligence, but know that this is above top secret, and the fate of everybody involved depends on keeping it that way.”

“The fate of everybody involved?” He asked back, the annoyance dripping in his voice as he clutched the body even closer. The utter hypocrisy of that statement finally sinking in. “I couldn't care less if Sasuke dies - he is just troublesome. He killed Hinata - he needs to be the dead one.” He turned his head to the side, clenching his fists in the girl's jacket as he tried to keep his temper, that normally wasn't even there, in check. “You must know he's gone rogue.”

Tsunade sighed, walking forward and placing a hand on Hinata's now cold cheek. “It is a definite possibility, but we can't make that determination yet. Depending upon the circumstances, he may have had no choice.”

Images of Hinata blocking the thrust that was meant for his own chest filled his head, and he realized that as much as he was loathe to admit it, the fact was that Sasuke never actually tried to kill her. No, the blow was meant for him, and he had a feeling it was due to the information he knew.

“Were you aware that he's sleeping with his brother?” Shikamaru said coldly, acting as though it was common knowledge, flickering his eyes up to Tsunade who didn't look quite as stunned as she should be. Even Shizune looked more ashamed then surprised.

“You knew?” He asked in an emotionless monotone. “You knew and you still let him go?” A light clicked on in his brain as he digested this disturbing bit of information, and suddenly it made sense. “You did it so he could get close to Itachi Uchiha…You used their demented relationship as a means for him to infiltrate…that's low.”

Shizune looked away, not saying anything this time, and that was the part that worried Shikamaru the most. …Just how long had they known about this? “We didn't know the full extent of their relationship. We only knew of Itachi's attraction to Sasuke.”

“Itachi's?” He asked, more than a little surprised that it hadn't been the exact opposite. “How would you know that? He's been missing since he was 13.” None of this made sense. It was like something was missing to tie all this together.

Rolling her eyes in distaste, Tsuande realized she obviously wasn't getting out of this. “We have someone in deep cover, and he specializes in this area.” He couldn't help it, his eyes widened a bit at that.

“You have two spies in the Akatsuki?” The Hokage said nothing at that, going on as if the question was never asked in the first place.

“The information we attained from the operative led us to believe that this was a good solution. We thought Sasuke could handle it…” She trailed off at that, and it seemed the Hokage didn't have as much faith in Sasuke as she had led him to believe earlier.

“Lady Tsunade would never do something to endanger any of her shinobi!” Shizune shot out with, defending her master to the tooth and nail like usual. “She was sure Sasuke didn't harbor those feelings in return.”

He had no idea why. Even he could see how enamored Sasuke was with that sick fuck the day he had come to visit him in the hospital. They must have realized something like this would happen, but then again he supposed the Lady Hokage did have a reputation of being somewhat of a gambler.

“Is that what you're going to tell Kiba and Shino…that you didn't mean to do it? Is that what you're going to tell the village once they've realized Hinata was slain by one of their own?” His cold gaze got a bit harder, now glaring at the Hokage who he felt anything but respect for right now.

“As far as everyone else is concerned she wasn't slain by one of her own. She was killed by a member of the Akatsuki.” Shikamaru's eyes narrowed even more, not believing he was getting wrapped up in such politics.

“You're going to cover it up…” He stated matter-o factly, not wanting to believe he was hearing such words when a girl was decaying in his arms.

“Don't look at me like that. If we don't cover it up can you imagine what would happen?” She waved a hand out in front of her, anger obviously coursing through her. “If certain people found out about it, the consequences would be much worse than what happened here tonight,” At the blank look on his face it seemed she felt the need to elaborate more. “If Naruto found out.”

The blond haired moron's face once more came to his mind, and he thought about how he had been dreading telling him most of all. It would seem that his and the Hokage's mindset wasn't all that far off.

“Naruto is what they want, and just what do you think would happen if he learned the truth of what transpired today?” He shut his eyes, knowing exactly what that hot-tempered brat would do if he found out. He'd go berserk, rushing off for the kill, and more than likely getting himself caught in the process.

“So what are we supposed tell him, that Sasuke is still missing?” The thought of the bastard getting away with none of the blame was really pissing him off. It was so troublesome.

Tsunade shook her head, keeping on a fierce bravado, but Shikamaru had a feeling that this was bothering her just as much as it was him. “Don't even mention Sasuke's name. If Naruto learns that Sasuke is even involved with the Akatsuki he'll go rushing after him, and we cannot allow him to be captured for whatever goal they're aiming for that involves him.”

“So he gets off free for murder?” The Chuunin asked, all but tired of this conversation - he wanted to just go and be left to his own thoughts. Especially since he knew it would end with him obeying the Hokage and omitting Sasuke Uchiha's name from any of his reports.

“Sasuke will be dealt with in time, but we have neither the information, nor the resources to do anything about what happened right now, horrible as it may be.” Her hand once more fell to Hinata's cheek, and something inside him made him back away, breaking the leader of his village's connection with the girl.

“Like I said…he gets off free.” He glared, not caring how insubordinate he was being. “Now if you'll excuse me I will give you my full debriefing later, I have the troublesome job of bringing Hinata's body back to her father.”

Without another word to the Hokage he pushed past her and Shizune, heading towards the Hyuuga part of the village. Given the information he had learned he knew he must abide by what she told him, but he swore to himself, that no matter what happened, he would have his own revenge against the Uchiha that should have died that night along with the rest of his clan.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

 

“Oh Gods Itachi!” Sasuke cried out, slipping over the edge as pleasure rushed down his spine and exploded into the waiting mouth that was currently resting between his legs. His entire body was shaking as he rode out his orgasm, watching with heavy lidded eyes as Itachi wiped his mouth, not hesitating in pulling the younger's body forward and coming into the position where Sasuke was seated atop his lap, the dripping hardness his brother had accumulated rubbing up against his sensitive hole that he had earlier prepared.

He hadn't said a word to him the entire time. Not since he had called him pathetic and told him to take responsibility. No, he stripped Sasuke, who was still in tears, and comforted him he supposed in the only way he knew how.

Leaning forward, Itachi kissed along his brother's tear stained cheeks, licking at the saltiness that had encrusted them. Shaking once more, for entirely different reasons, Sasuke loathed his entire body as he allowed it to sink down, fully impaling himself upon his brother's cock.

His hands held tight around Itachi's neck as the elder began to move his hips, having Sasuke ride his lap as he continued to cry. It felt like he was pouring out his entire soul, leaving no part unaffected as he cried for everything that he had done…everything that had been done to him. He cried for Hinata, his village, and he cried for Itachi himself, because this was how he was and there was no way of changing it.

The feeling of their bodies molding perfectly together was enough to make Sasuke's hypersensitive cock harden again, only adding to his pleasure as Itachi reached down, matching strokes in time with the way that Sasuke would lift his hips, coming back down upon the elder's length as the mewls of approval he received only kept him going more.

Itachi's face was buried in his chest, and he could feel him panting against his skin. He adored the fact that he could do this to Itachi…that no matter how cruel he might be, when in the throws of pleasure he was the same as anyone with their loved one.

His abs tightened as he threw his head back, slamming down even harder as Itachi's hands gripped his hips tightly, forcibly speeding up his movements. Their bodies were encased in a layer of sweat from the hot sultry night, but it didn't matter, because he was already in hell, and if he had to burn with Itachi, let it burn all the hotter!

Leaning down, he kissed his brother's lips, not bothering with chastity as he let his mouth open, their tongues dancing in the night as their bodies merged perfectly as one. He was getting close, and as his abs tightened to hold back the orgasm he didn't yet want to come, Itachi pressed into him extra hard, hitting his prostate and sending him over the edge for the second time that night.

He screamed once again, falling backwards so that his head hit the mattress, in a backbend as Itachi continued to move his hips up and down, unaware of the cum coating both their bodies. Sasuke couldn't even see straight as he allowed his eyes to close, the post orgasmic high hitting worse than before. He would have probably passed out if it hadn't been for Itachi ramming into him relentlessly, letting out a moan unlike any he had ever heard before shuddering and filling the body awkwardly atop him with cum.

Itachi let go of him then, allowing Sasuke to fall completely onto the mattress, breathing so heavily he thought he might hyperventilate. His hands were sprawled above his head, and his brother made good use of this position as he entwined his fingers in them, coming to rest atop the body he had just fucked so thoroughly that all the problems Sasuke had had from before had promptly flew out the window.

He looked down at the younger Uchiha, tilting his head a little to the side before leaning in and connecting their mouths, pouring all those useless sentiments he could never say into that kiss, making him appreciated in a time when he even he hated himself.

Even when Itachi pulled away he stayed nested atop him, their lips barely millimeters away as their panted breaths reverberated off the other's face. Itachi's heaving chest fell into his own, their breaths sinking as they shared yet another kiss.

After they had broke apart from this one, Itachi allowed his weight to fall fully on Sasuke, nuzzling his face into the crook of the other's neck as he allowed the aftermath of what they had just done to settle.

It was times like these when the entire world began to fade, and he didn't worry about what he had done, what was in store for them, or hell even whether or not they had a future. Right now it was just he and Itachi, not stigmas about them, no guilt, all he felt now was…

“Itachi?...” He asked, feeling a slight `hmm' against his collarbone as his brother began to slightly nip at his skin. The words `I love you' got stuck awkwardly in his throat, causing him to practically cough at the weight of them. Instead he said words much more familiar to him, and yet now with a seemingly different meaning. “I hate you.” Were the soft-spoken sweet nothings he uttered into his fellow sinner's ear, kissing his head as he nuzzled into his brother's slightly damp hair.

Though somehow, he was sure Itachi understood, because, with one more kiss to his collarbone he leaned up once again, giving the teenager a small chaste kiss before pulling away again. “I have something to show you.” He released Sasuke's hands, using his now free one to rub the sweat slicked bangs away from his forehead. “Get up.”

With that said Itachi promptly slid off him, reaching to the side of the bed where their discarded clothes were strewn everywhere. His naked back seemed to glisten as stray moonlight beams hit his skin, making it glow eternal.

Sasuke sat up in bed, not being able to resist the urge to kiss that skin, all the while letting his arms drape lazily over his brother's shoulders so they were in somewhat of a backward embrace.

“Do you think I can ever be forgiven for the things I've done?” He said, letting the weight of the world once more sink down on his shoulders as he let his forehead fall to Itachi's back.

Itachi said nothing to this, just reaching for the first article of clothing to touch his fingertips, which happened to be his Akatsuki cloak, and tossing it back at his brother. “Put that on.” Was the cold spoken command, as he unwrapped himself from Sasuke and pulled on a pair of pants, not bothering with anything else.

Sasuke raised an eyebrow, of course used to Itachi's odd behavior, but never at all having to like it. He didn't really get a choice though, because Itachi was sliding open the door before he even had a chance to blink. Scowling, Sasuke jumped up in bed, grabbing his boxers and the Akatsuki cloak that had been thrown at him, before rushing after Itachi's quickly retreating form.

He walked silently behind Itachi, their bare feet padding quietly against the ground. His brother didn't say a word to him as they made their way through the odd maze that was the Akatsuki's headquarters. It seemed the further they walked, the darker the atmosphere around them changed. Just where were they going anyways?

“Itachi where are we…”

“Quiet.” Was the hiss he was interrupted with as they turned the corner to see what looked to be a blast shield door. Itachi reached out his hand, placing it on a little square in the door, causing it to glow an almost fiery orange before the locking mechanisms clicked out of place and the door that could probably withstand the fiercest attacks slid calmly open.

Feeling a wave of confusion sweep over him, Sasuke tried not to show the shock he was experiencing on his face as he walked in to see what looked to be treasure vault. His eyes scanned the area, taking in the many weapons scattered around, and money…a lot of it. There were stacks of gold lining the walls, spilling over as it practically coated the floor. He could just imagine the evil member's of the organization he belonged to sleeping a top their wealth just like the dragons in all those bedtime fairytales Itachi used to read to him when he was younger. The wealth the Akatsuki must have attained was literally indescribable.

“You seem to have done well for yourselves.” Sasuke bit out in distaste, shooting a familiar glare into his brother's back that Itachi didn't even bother to respond to.

“Yes, well you can't exactly rule the world without some form of currency, now can you Otouto?” Knowing he was right, Sasuke kept his mouth shut; trying not to let the disgust for everything they stood for show up on his face.

Itachi was staring at him, as if he had already expected him to have a revelation about something by now, and was almost disappointed that he hadn't. Feeling that normal bristle in his spine whenever his brother looked down on him for something he had no control over, he let his onyx eyes scan the room once more, taking in various trinkets, noticing that the stone he had almost died for was encased in glass that looked to be almost as thick as the door they had came through.

It was then that it occurred to him that if the stone was here, then there was a good chance that… “The scroll!” He exclaimed, eyes hitting a wall full of them, dusty and lined with all the information the Akatsuki had come in contact with. Just what amazing knowledge was contained in those? How many forbidden jutsus had they managed to learn?

“What are we doing here?” He let his voice laced with suspicion rush over them both, turning towards Itachi with distrustful eyes, watching as the elder walked calmly over to the wall, pulling a random scroll from the numerous piles of them and throwing it swiftly towards his brother.

“We had a deal.” He said without emotion as Sasuke ran his hands down the binding keeping the paper, he had come all the way here to retrieve, together. …It was all for this?

Trying not to grip the scroll too hard in his hand, Sasuke walked towards Itachi, bound and determined to get answers onto just what was going on around here. “What's it for? Tell me what you're planning with Naruto?”

“Why? So you can go running to his rescue?” Itachi scoffed, a dark look passing over his face as he discussed the Kyuubi. “Information concerning that brat was not part of the arrangement, and considering I had to clean up your mess with Sasori, you're lucky you're getting that.”

“How can you be so callous? Talking about your teammate as if he was dirt underneath your fingernails! But then again that's how you see everyone isn't it, niisan!? No one can compare to the great Itachi Uchiha.” His eyes narrowed to slits as the scroll in his hands bent from the pressure. “I suppose I don't rank much higher than anyone else, do I?”

Itachi actually had the audacity to roll his eyes at that. “Another fit outoto? Do you have the capacity in you to have a conversation without the self deprivation that causes you to wallow in a pool of your own self-pity?”

“Fuck you!” He shot back with, to which Itachi just shook his head.

“Predictable response, from a predictable spoiled brat.” Itachi's voice was laced with coldness as he walked towards a case near the stone.

Just about ready to attack the jackass from behind, Sasuke reeled in his temper, far too exhausted to deal with this in their normal way, and he didn't want to. He didn't want to be his old self, he wanted to be someone new. He wanted to be able to look at himself in the mirror, and not be disgusted with the image he saw in return.

“I won't do this again Itachi.” Closing his eyes, he said probably the hardest words that had ever passed his lips. “I'm leaving here…I'm leaving you.” He saw Itachi's back stiffen, knowing that this is what had to happen. He couldn't stay in this selfish love any longer, he had to go back to the life he once knew…he had to protect Naruto from whatever was about to happen to him, in a way he hadn't been able to protect the Hyuugi girl.

“Is that so?” His brother asked quietly, turning around with an impassive face. “Go then. Run back to the village that by now hates you. Leave like the weak coward you are, I have no use for you anymore.”

“N-no use?” His voice faltered, not quite believing what he was hearing, and yet knowing that he should be used to it by now. He shook his head, being too drained to even let his heart break. “I can't believe I let myself fall for your lies once again. I won't let it control me anymore though. I'm leaving, unless you give me a legitimate reason to stay.”

“Do as you wish.” Fighting back the broken sob threatening to escape him, Sasuke let his hands reach up to the tie holding his cloak on, and let it fall vicariously to the floor, so that he was only standing there in boxers, the thought of such a thing being on him was suffocating.

“That's it, after everything that's happened all I can get from you is that?” He shook his head in sadness. “You really are heartless, aren't you?” It was the same thing…the same thing that always happened. “Would you miss me?”

“Don't ask questions…” Itachi started, but Sasuke interrupted the familiar line before he ever got a chance to finish.

“I already know the answers to?” He finished softly, scooping up the cloak, and after walking towards his brother, thrusting it into his arms. “Well I don't know the answer to this one Itachi! I can only speculate as to what could be going on in that twisted soul of yours, and every time I lower myself to try I lose yet another piece of myself.” He pushed on Itachi's chest, making sure he took the cloak. “But I'm taking it back Itachi, I'm taking it all back!”

“By leaving? Do you really think the answer to all your problems is to run away from them like you always do?” Sasuke turned away, looking bitterly to the floor.

“My mission is over Itachi…so why should I stay when I mean less than nothing to you?” He tried not to let a shiver go down his spine when a hand came to his chin, slightly turning it, while at the same time wrapping the discarded cloak lightly around his shoulders.

“When did I ever tell you that?” His brother asked, and Sasuke resisted the urge to smile bitterly.

“When have you ever said anything?” Bitterness filled his voice as he reached up to take the cloak that had been laid on his shoulders off once more. “Take this back…I don't want to be reminded of what might have been.”

“Keep it. You are an Akatsuki, and as such that uniform is rightfully yours, as is the ring still adorned on your finger.” Itachi was giving him his own cloak so that he could be part of the organization he had brought him into, and yet it all seemed so wrong.

“I'm not your pet Itachi!” He looked into Itachi's eyes then, trying to find some form of acceptance in them. “I want to be your equal.” It was all he had ever wanted, and he knew then that he would do everything in him to achieve that. Itachi would see him as his equal, even if it took him leaving to prove it!

Things were so complicated, and part of him wanted nothing more than to throw himself once more at his brother and have him tell him that everything would be fine, but he wouldn't…no he couldn't allow that to happen again. Too many terrible events had occurred, events he could never take back. He couldn't pretend anymore…he wouldn't do it! He would be a different person…he would no longer be Itachi's lapdog! He would grow, and if Itachi didn't see that then he would sprout up so high he would leave the one that he cares for most behind…and he would glow in the sunshine alone.

He sighed as Itachi walked away from him, half hoping he would have given him a reason to stay, and then cursing himself once again for letting himself fall into that trap. He would change…he would, he wouldn't be weak anymore. He wouldn't be controlled, and he wouldn't be that pathetic mess Deidara had dragged home with him!

When Itachi turned around he had with him the same dagger that was tipped with Hinata's blood. “Come here Sasuke.” His brother commanded, doing the rarity of actually using his name. Given the circumstances, the Uchiha felt he had no choice but to comply.

“What do you want Itachi?” He asked, and as soon as he got in front of his brother the elder grabbed his hand.

“What do you want Otouto?” Itachi responded with, gripping the hand within his almost gently.

What did he want? Love, acceptance, but he was fairly sure the main thing he had already expressed quite vehemently early. “I want to be your equal.” They were the hardest words that had ever left his lips, and he had never meant anything more in his life.

Sasuke couldn't help the gasp that escaped his lips when Itachi let the dagger descend upon him, cutting along the teen's palm and letting the fresh crimson drip to the floor. The sharp pain lanced through his hand, but was somewhat overwhelmed when lips descended upon the wound, kissing it gently and letting the fresh blood cover his lips, making them the deepest ruby red in color.

Not that such actions weren't peculiar enough, but then Itachi thrust the dagger into the younger's hand, holding his own up in a very similar fashion to how he had held Sasuke's. Even though this seemed insane, he knew exactly what his Aniki wanted from him. Gripping the dagger he had used the day before to take a life, Sasuke cut lightly along Itachi's palm, watching his brother bleed for one of the first times in his life. He didn't protest when the knife was taken away after that, or when Itachi led his face down to his hands, pressing his lips gently against the cut and letting that coppery taste filter into his mouth.

When Sasuke pulled away he looked into Itachi's eyes, searching for something to explain why his heart was suddenly aching with the very feelings he had just said he was going to leave behind. He hardly noticed when Itachi once more slid their hands together, letting their wounds mingle while mixing their blood in only a way true brothers could.

“We share the same blood, how could we not be?” Those words…the ones he had been waiting to hear his entire life, and yet now that he had, all he could do was stare. Though that became less of an option when Itachi leaned down, affectively stealing his breath with a kiss. It only lasted for a moment though, before Itachi pulled away and tipped his chin. “Stay, and surpass what you've already become.”

That…that was probably the closest to begging Itachi would ever get. He had asked him…he had asked him to stay. How could he turn down something like that, even if he had been convinced to leave? He would stay, and he would also find a way to get the information to Konoha. He would do exactly what he had set out to do in the first place, and when he accomplished his goal and Naruto was safe, well then he would relish in that fact buried deep in Itachi's arms. He wouldn't fail again.

,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,,.,.,

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A.N- Well this…is the last chapter for part 1. I just thought I should explain this because this story will come in two arcs. And like actually Naruto will have somewhat of a time skip inbetween. And I'm sorry for those who object to that, but trust me for the plot of the story it had to be done. The next chapter that comes out will be a year later and Sasuke and Naruto will be 16. Hooray! So what did you guys think of this chapter? I really think, or at least tried to do this, that my characters grew…I'm so proud of them. But yes, in the past Sasuke has been a little bitch…and this chapter was like a weep-a-thon for him, but it really was like a life changing growing thing…I promise. And god Itachi just seems so much nicer, which bugs the hell outta me in some ways, but then other ways I think a good thing, and necessary, because if Sasuke is changing through this whole thing, well then Itachi should be too! Anyways I love all you guys, and thank you so much for the reviews I've received so far. And an update should be out fairly soon! I have a two hour break between classes now where I have literally nothing to do, so you guys should look forward to lots of updates from all my stories!
> 
> Please Review


	17. Who I could Never Be

The Never Played Symphonies

Chapter 17: Who I Could Never Be

 

Sasuke whined, curled up tightly in his sheets as he tried desperately to ignore the raging storm outside, which was hard to do considering the wind was blowing so ferociously it practically knocked down the shutters. He would not be scared! He would not! He was starting ninja academy after all! What would his father say if he caught him crying again because of the storm? Then again, he did know one way to get over these storms without crawling to his parents. No, he found someone else entirely's bed to crawl into for that night and ride it out.

Another strike of lightning struck the ground, practically making him shoot out of his bed like a cat out of water, the hair on his back standing on end. “Niisan!” He cried, abandoning the warmth of his covers for the cold floor beneath. He would be warm soon anyways, all he had to do was make it from here to his brother's room across the hall. …Such an act shouldn't prove to be too difficult, that is if the storm outside would just learn to be quiet while he was trying to do so.

Tip-toeing across the hallway, Sasuke carefully slid the door that led to his brother's room open, being met with darkness as he tried to make his way over to the bed. He almost did…almost, except right before he got there he tripped on what felt like a stick, a very painful stick, and smashed his face into the ground below, fighting everything within him to push away the sobs that were threatening to escape from his throat. He. Would. Not. Cry. Though as yet another streak of thunder clapped across the sky, all of his reservations flew through out the window and he let out a shriek…a very loud one.

His shrieking soon turned in to full blown sobbing as he lay on the floor, willing the pain in his nose to go away. He felt nothing but the fear and dull throb throughout his face, nothing that is, until two arms wrapped around his back and legs, lifting him up off the floor and carrying him over to the mattress that was still quite warm from Itachi's  
body heat.

“Sshh Sshh…It's okay.” He soothed into his ear, rubbing smooth circles along his back as he pulled the covers over both of them. “It'll be okay now, Otouto, stop crying.” He said gently, holding the child close to his body as he gently rocked him. It was odd, but just this was enough for Sasuke to forget all about his pain. As a matter of fact he completely calmed down, relaxing in the comforting embrace of his brother's arms.

“Aniki! I'm scared!” He whispered against his brother's chest, noticing for the first time that it was bare, as a matter of fact, Itachi didn't seem to be wearing any bottoms either.

“It's alright, Otouto, soon the storm will pass.” He soothed, burying his face in the younger one's sweat soaked spikes and giving him a kiss on the top of his head for good measure. “You'll always be safe with me.”

Sasuke nodded, not even bothering to respond. He didn't need to, because he knew that above all the things he would be told in the world, this one rang the most truth. He would always be safe wrapped in his Niisan's arms.

Shifting, Sasuke heard an intake come from Itachi's mouth, and so he shifted once again to get a good look at what had caused Itachi to sound almost pained. What he saw was his brother's eyes far away, gritting his teeth as he clenched the sheets with the free hand that wasn't holding Sasuke.

“Aniki what's wrong?” Sasuke innocently asked, moving closer to the distressed Uchiha, and in doing so moving so he was practically sitting atop his lap. “You look like you have to pee…Do you need to use the bathroom?”

Itachi stiffly nodded his head, never looking in Sasuke's direction as the boy bounced atop the elder, trying to find a comfortable position to settle down in for the night. “Sasuke…” He heard his brother moan, and figured he must have really needed to use the bathroom by the way his privates seemed to be moving until they poked him in the backside.

“Sasuke…I…I need you.” Was the strained groan that escaped Itachi's lips, right before he pulled Sasuke forward, smashing the child's face against his own. The boy's eyes widened to saucers, not at all knowing what was wrong with his Niisan as he moved his lips against his own, fumbling awkwardly against his face as he moved his hips up and down. Not sure what was happening, Sasuke just played along, letting the elder do what he wanted so that he didn't upset him. …He had been nice and let him share his bed after all.

When Itachi finally pulled away, both participants were panting, and Sasuke noticed how his brother's eyes had flooded red with the Sharingan, looking down at him with an almost sinister glint. …Sasuke did not like it; it didn't look like his kind Aniki at all.

“Foolish Otouto,” Itachi chastised, shaking his head a little as he continued to hold the small body in his arms. “The things you let me do to you.” A devilish smirk appeared on his seemingly transformed brother's face, and suddenly, Sasuke didn't feel very safe at all.

“Niisan I don't understand.” Sasuke whined quietly, squirming on that lap that didn't seem near as inviting as before.

“You will.” Itachi replied back almost simultaneously, reaching out to stroke Sasuke's spikes, all the while reaching behind him to feel his way underneath his pillow. “Soon you'll know everything.”

His other hand then came to Sasuke's face, first stroking his cheekbone, and then coming to rest over his eyes, almost as if he were getting ready to play some sort of game. The fun never came though. “Where you're going Sasuke, you won't need eyes to see.” Instead Itachi leaned into his ear, whispering treacherous words that sent a cold shiver down the young Uchiha's spine. Itachi kissed his neck then, once more speaking against his ear. “…Such pretty eyes.” And with that he felt his brother spring forward, sinking into his chest the kunai he had hid under his pillow. Sasuke let out a silent scream, feeling the pain shoot through him as it pierced his heart, and then…he felt nothing at all.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Sasuke awoke with a start, chest heaving as his body propelled forward on the bed, waking up in a delirious haze as he struggled to distinguish dream from reality. His mind was a blur as his breath came out in deep pants, and he reached a hand to his chest, needing to know that there wasn't a sharp piece of metal protruding from it.

“Shit…” He gasped out, still breathing heavily as he fell back in the bed, stretching his arms above his head, and once more jumping up when they hit something soft, with a definite flesh like quality to it.

Clambering to the end of the bed, Sasuke stared with wide eyes, not at all being prepared for an intruder in his bed, especially after that dream. When he caught site of who it was, however, his anxiety faded exponentially.

“Itachi, you're back.” His brother had been gone with Kisame on a recruiting mission in the Land of Waves for the last month and half. They were sent there to drum up support for Akatsuki's cause, though Sasuke had no idea why. He had never seen a pair of people he'd rather not have to strike up a friendly conversation with. One looked like a blue shark, and the other…well the other was the embodiment of evil itself, though he supposed it didn't hurt that that so-called evil bastard could control people with his eyes.

Eyes…he swore he could still feel Itachi's hands over his own. That dream had felt so real, if only because the exact same scenario had happened so many times when he was little…minus the molestation of course.

“Yes, I returned last night. You were sleeping soundly so I felt no need to wake you.” Itachi said from the other side of their shared bed, not at all seeming to be concerned by the odd behavior of the teen. As a matter of fact he looked rather tired.

“How did it go?” Sasuke asked, not being able to meet his brother's gaze. No, when he looked at him all he could see were images of his dream. The worst part of it all, was he was still semi-hard. How disturbing was that? He was hard from a dream of his brother trying to fuck his 8-year-old self? …He needed serious counseling, that was really all there was to it.

“It was fine.” Shifting his weight in bed, Itachi turned his body to the smaller male, a body Sasuke noticed happened to be without clothes. “Come here.” He said, beckoning the teen closer, but for some reason he couldn't get his body to move. It was as if he were staring at a bear trap, and with one step he could get caught in it and lose a part of himself forever.

Itachi's eyebrow rose at the lack of response from the younger, and Sasuke waited with nervous trepidation as his brother scooted closer to him on the bed. A hand reached out, going to touch his shoulder, and Sasuke couldn't help it, when that hand touched him…he recoiled.

Sasuke's eyes widened, hoping his brother hadn't noticed such a thing, but of course he had. Steely black eyes narrowed at the small action, and that hand retreated back, an icy tone feeling the room.

“Itachi I didn't mean it! I just…”

“I'll go get breakfast.” The Uchiha interrupted with, standing up out of the bed and grabbing at his discarded clothes. Itachi didn't even look at him as he left the room, leaving Sasuke sitting on the bed, feeling very nervous about just what was going to happen when the foul tempered Uchiha prodigy returned.

He hadn't meant to do that, and he really should have known better. When Itachi was choosing to actually comfort him, and not just fuck him to the point of unconsciousness, he could actually be…dare he say, somewhat self-conscious about it? Then again, he knew for a fact that that wasn't possible, so he must really want breakfast.

Of course, even if the elder Uchiha was hungry, that did not make what he had done remotely acceptable. Especially seeing as how this was one of the rare moments when Itachi was actually there! They were always away on missions, and in the eight months since he had come to the Akatsuki, he had only actually seen Itachi a handful of times. Even when Itachi was actually there, he was always training, or doing something that somehow made it impossible for him to be around. Honestly, Sasuke sometimes thought he purposely avoided him, but not today. Today, Itachi had actually done the rarity and tried, and Sasuke had flinched…No, he definitely was not going let Sasuke forget this.

Falling backwards onto the bed, Sasuke waited in trepidation until he heard the door once more slide open, the delicate smell of food drifting to his nose. Cracking open an eye, Sasuke watched as Itachi laid down a plate of chicken and mushroom crepes in front of him, helping himself to his own strawberry ones. A bottle of orange juice and two glasses were also set in front of him for the two of them to share out of. Sasuke couldn't help it…he raised an eyebrow in speculation. Why was Itachi being so kind?

“Thank you.” He managed to get out, sitting up to scoop up his plate of food. He dug in, relishing in the delectable taste, practically moaning as it simmered on his tongue. It was really a wonder, he had thought when he had first come to Akatsuki that they were barbaric, but after getting out of that damned cage he found that he had actually become quite spoiled.

Deidara constantly ridiculed him about being a pampered brat, but then again, with all the damn missions he had to go on, he supposed he made up for it. He swore, after being in the organization for so long, he was sure that he didn't even have a conscience anymore. The most horrendous tasks wouldn't even faze him, and yet he got all excited when Itachi brought him breakfast. …There was something really twisted with that thought.

He watched Itachi pick at his own food, staring down at the plate in thought. Now his brother often acted strange, but this was a little odd. Usually when they saw each other for the first time after a mission, they couldn't wait to rip off the other's clothes.

“What's wrong?” Sasuke couldn't help but ask, not liking this contemplative side of his brother. He had seen Itachi like this before, and it never ended well. For example, Itachi had been like this before he drowned their cousin, and he had been like this before he had set their village in ruins. This, in some sick way, was Itachi's reaction to guilt. Only this time, Sasuke had no idea what it was Itachi was feeling guilty about.

Itachi said nothing to him, continuing to stare at his plate and poke at a strawberry. Shaking his head, Sasuke placed his mostly devoured food to the side, crawling across the bed to where Itachi was resting precariously on the side. His dream was long forgotten by this point, as a matter of fact he was pissed with himself that he had ever let it get to him in the first place.

Pushing back the fear, Sasuke reached out to his brother, grabbing the untouched food from his hands. “Aniki, if you weren't going to eat it, then you shouldn't have bothered taking it.” He chastised, trying to beat away the warning bells going off in his head that told him he was going to be killed for what he just did. …Well, killed or fucked, and he certainly was hoping for the latter.

Coal black eyes turned to him then, and like usual, Sasuke could see nothing in those depths. “Do not presume to tell me what to do.” And like lightning, Itachi was on him in less then a second, pressing him down into the mattress as his loosely tied bed shirt came open, welcoming Itachi even more into the area in-between his thighs.

After being broken out of his haze, Itachi actually got a smirk on his face, letting his hands wonder all over Sasuke's body. One settled on the tie that kept the white yukata Sasuke was wearing for bed closed, and the other on the younger's neck, reaching his thumb out to caress the skin there. Just having the man between his legs again was enough to make Sasuke let out a shameless moan, leaning further into the touch as their breakfast lay long forgotten.

“Not so afraid of my touch now, are you?” Itachi whispered seductively against his earlobe, leaning in to place kisses all along his neck, fully set on torturing the squirming body beneath him.

Panting, Sasuke almost lost it when the hand resting on his sash ripped at the tie, tearing it open. “It was…it was a…”

“Nightmare.” Itachi finished for him, biting down on his pulse as his hand went down to stroke the growing bulge forming between Sasuke's thighs. “Your pathetic whimpering woke me.” He grinded their bodies, biting down hard on Sasuke's throat and making the Uchiha gasp in both pain and pleasure. “What was it about?” His brother asked, all the while rocking their bodies in just the right way that made Sasuke want to scream.

He couldn't take the friction of Itachi's pants rubbing up against his now revealed cock, each clothed thrust sent him into an almost maddening haze. So, while clinging desperately to Itachi's back, Sasuke used all the strength he had to flip the two of them over, resting snuggly on the elder's hips, reveling in how their faces were now only inches apart.

“You.” Sasuke answered breathlessly. “You killed me…stabbed me right in the heart” The teen explained, placing a hand to his chest in emphasis. Itachi reached up then, gripping the material still loosely clinging to Sasuke's form, pulling him even closer so that a creamy shoulder was revealed and their lips were practically touching.

“Do you fear it…?” Itachi whispered, never taking his eyes off the body atop him. “Death by my hands?” A shiver went through Sasuke then, making the bare thighs clinging around Itachi tighten even more, keeping him in an almost viselike grip.

They stayed like that, Sasuke on top, almost afraid to move as Itachi stared at him for an answer. He would have to answer, that he knew, it was unavoidable by this point. Their previous activity was long forgotten, the tension of this morning coming back full force. …He knew he wasn't going to get away with that flinch.

“…Yes” Sasuke finally answered, barely loud enough to even reach Itachi's ears, and yet Sasuke knew that it had. By the way Itachi's eyes had hardened, the Uchiha knew that he had done something wrong, but he couldn't take his words back, he could only relish in the way that, to get out of their locked gaze, his brother had pulled him roughly down for a kiss.

Sasuke whined, savoring the sweet taste of Itachi that he hadn't tasted in so long. He rocked his body, shifting closer to the one underneath him as he opened his mouth, letting the silk tongue he loved so much invade his cavern, sensuously tracing along the edges as the grip in his bedclothes tightened even more.

He could feel the intense hardness poking up against his backside, and noticed how similar the position was to his dream. He wouldn't let it be like that though. No, he had something else entirely planned for the body he adored resting underneath him.

Pulling away from their locked kiss, Sasuke began to make hot trails down Itachi's neck, stopping at the collarbone to prompt the elder to sit up, pulling his tank top over his head as he immediately continued his descent, licking along the creamy white flesh that seemed to almost ripple with pleasure as he did so.

His tongue traveled to Itachi's stomach, licking his way along his abs and stopping to playfully plummet it into his belly button, loving the sharp intake of breath he got because of it. Strangely enough, that was one of the few weak points he had been able to find at all on his brother's body.

“Did you miss me Niisan?” Sasuke asked playfully, stopping his descent to look up, and was only half surprised to see smoldering eyes staring down at him with pure desire burning in their depths. “I missed you…Gods I missed you inside me.”

That triggered a response from his lover, as the elder grabbed at his spikes, forcing them down until Sasuke's lips hit the front of Itachi's pants, forced into the thick bulge that gave off a spicy scent that shot a wave of pleasure right to his groin.

Prying his head up a little, Sasuke backtracked, stopping at the waistband of the black pants to grab the tie with his teeth, slowly slipping the not loose, making sure to never break eye contact with his brother as he did so. Once he had gotten the tie undone, he pushed them slowly over Itachi's thin hips, loving the thick trail of dark curls that became revealed as he slipped the material all the way down, licking his lips as the dark leaking organ was finally free.

Leaning down, he let his face nuzzle into the material, loving how Itachi's grip tightened on him even more as he did so. He placed kisses all up and down those thighs, noticing the pearl of precum that escaped from Itachi's length. Oh yes, before this was over he would have this be one of those rare moment when Itachi cried out for him as he came. …He would have this be one of those times when his damned brother actually needed him.

His tongue snaked out, licking along the base of the organ that he wanted nothing more than to have inside of him. It quivered at his touch, encouraging him to give another lick, wrapping his lips around the head once he reached the top.

Sucking on the head, Sasuke let his lips sink in around it as he forced the shaft down his mouth, loving how Itachi practically squirmed when the muscles in his throat contracted around it. Though, as he was coming up he almost let a malicious smirk come to his lips at what he had planned. Keeping a good grip on Itachi's hips, Sasuke let his teeth come out, scraping up along his brother's length as he retracted, hearing the hiss and noticing the small droplets of blood beginning to form at the base.

Itachi yanked him up, anger reflected coolly on his face, never once yelling, and letting his grip somewhat relax at the teasing grin on Sasuke's face. “Explain why I shouldn't kill you.” His brother growled, and Sasuke just leaned in to kiss him in reply.

As their lips were connected, Sasuke reached around them to grab at the unused bottle of orange juice Itachi had been kind enough to bring this morning. The malicious grin only continuing to spread on his face.

Pulling away, Sasuke once more settled at his place between the elder's legs. Juice in hand, and taking a large gulp, the Uchiha kept it in his mouth as he let his lips close carefully around Itachi's sensitive skin.

The reaction was immediate, as the stray juices began to trickle out of Sasuke's mouth, Itachi practically arched up into it, the sting from the acidic drink being enough to send him over the edge. Sasuke tried not to gloat at knowing fully well about Itachi's masochistic tendencies, using his mouth instead to bob lower, letting the cock fully settle in his throat before he swallowed the juice in his mouth. His throat constricted around the organ in his mouth as the stimulant slid down along with it, making Itachi grip the bed sheets as he struggled to hold back any sound.

Sasuke hummed against the length, settling into a steady rhythm. He had had much practice at this, and by now he knew just how Itachi liked it…this wouldn't last long. Reaching down, the Uchiha gentled fondled his lover's testicles, swallowing him whole once again as he forced his mouth down as deep as it would go. He prepared himself as Itachi's muscles went taut, and hot seed spilled into him, sliding down and warming him as he swallowed it all before pulling away.

His heart skipped a beat when he came up, seeing the intense almost frightening gaze Itachi had fixed him with. “ Sasuke…” He moaned, pulling the younger forward and crashing their lips together almost violently. …It hadn't been a scream, but it was pretty damn close all things considering.

Up until now, Sasuke had almost forgot about his own needs, but his problem came back full force when Itachi spun him around, forcing him into an almost backwards straddle on his lap as his hand went into the folds of his Yukata. He wrapped a hand roughly around his rock hard erection, stroking him as his lips fell to his shoulder, biting down roughly as the boy atop him road out the pleasure. He moved his hips in time with each stroke. He would cum any time…he was too far gone by this point to even consider trying to last any length at all.

He was moaning uncontrollably, saying heated sentiments as the pleasure took over his brain. Sasuke reached behind him to wrap his arms around Itachi's neck, pulling him closer as he let out a scream, shooting his seed out across the room, practically hitting the door. …He supposed the only thing that saved it was the fact that the door slid open right at that time, making it so it hit something else entirely.

“Eww! That is so fucking disgusting!” Shit. Sasuke stared crossly at the blond in the doorway, trying to catch his breath, all the while wrapping his mind around the fact that the bastard had just seen him shoot his load…on him.

“Fuck Deidara!” He growled, falling forward as Itachi's arms stayed wrapped around him. He couldn't handle this shit right now! Itachi had just gotten back!

“Yes, well I know how that would be like now thanks to you…You really can shoot `em far, can't you?” Deidara mocked, and Sasuke fought everything in him not to blush from embarrassment.

“What the hell are you doing here?” Sasuke practically whined, burying his face in the mattress. He tried not to think about just what the little bastard could now use against him. He had just shot his cum all over him for fucks sake!

Sasuke could feel Deidara's eyes on him, just like he could feel the grip Itachi had on him tighten. “If you don't need anything, get out.” The elder Uchiha stated coldly, seemingly unfazed by the position they were in. Honestly, it wasn't all that surprising. Deidara seemed to make it a common occurrence to walk in on them after sex. He supposed he had gotten his comeuppance today though…literally.

Deidara scoffed, crossing his arms over his chest as he leaned against the doorway. “What do you take me for, someone who just wanted to see you guys fuck? It is such a common occurrence though, finding a time when you aren't is a rarity in upon itself, yeah”

Grabbing a sheet, Sasuke scowled up at his partner who he had learned to not hate over the last couple months…kind of. “Deidara Itachi just got back, so go away and leave us alone.”

“Afraid I can't Sparky, for you see…the both of you have been called by Leader for new assignments. Apparently we head out immediately.” New assignments? That couldn't possibly be!

“But he just got back!” Sasuke cried, more than a little peeved that they had only gotten a few hours before being separated again. Usually they got a few days at least.

“I don't make the rules kid, apparently it's some meeting. Get dressed, Leader wants to see all four of us immediately, un.” Deidara gave a cynical smile, motioning down to his pants. “And aren't I just sooo lucky, I get to go with a huge cum stain on my clothes like I was some adolescent who couldn't control where I shot…I'll just have to inform him that that title belongs solely to you, no?”

Pointing towards the door, Sasuke gave the blond a death glare, which he seemed to accept, because he once more closed the door, leaving the brooding Uchiha alone with Itachi. “It isn't fair.” He heard himself whine, falling back to rest in their backwards embrace. He was fully aware that he was whining, but he couldn't help himself. He never got to see Itachi, which was the one reason he was at this hellhole in the first place! …Well one of the reasons.

He turned his head when he felt Itachi's breath on his cheek, meeting his brother's lips as they softly kissed. That one kiss soon turned much more heated, and Sasuke struggled to turn around so that he was sitting right in the Akatsuki's lap. All the while devouring the mouth beneath his as if it were the very air he needed to breathe.

They broke away for only a moment, long enough for Itachi to flip Sasuke underneath him, and then his lips were on his once again. The elder caressing his tongue gently with his own as they basked in the afterglow that had been previously interrupted.

Itachi pulled away, giving one last chaste kiss before reaching out and flicking Sasuke's forehead as he had done so many times before. “Forgive me Otouto, another time.” With that he pulled his pants back up, slipping his shirt on, grabbing his cloak, and heading out the door, all the while leaving Sasuke sitting there with a stunned expression. He held the place his brother had just flicked in remembrance of just how many times Itachi had broken those promises. The fear inside him was that somehow he might just break this one as well.

After Sasuke had gotten dressed, he followed Deidara and Itachi's now cold trail towards the meeting room where `Leader' bestowed upon them mission after mission to ensure the Akatsuki's riches and power. It was supposed to be giving them splendors they've never known…or at least that's what was promised. So far all Sasuke got was a lot of scars, and a serious case of separation anxiety with his brother.

When he opened the doors he was surprised to see Itachi and Leader already in somewhat of heated discussion, or at least he assumed so by how rigid his brother's body had become. The discussion itself was kept to almost a whisper. Though he did catch the word `Konoha' which could never bode well for anything he was doing. He remembered his last mission involving the hidden leaf village very well, and it still haunted his dreams.

“I see you've finally arrived Sasuke.” Leader said, taking his attention away from his sibling to focus on the one at the door instead. “I have a mission for you and Deidara, or rather, I have a mission that you will be taking over.”

“Taking over?” He asked, somewhat confused. He shot a glance to Itachi, to see him staring resolutely at the ground, as a matter of fact he looked kind of pissed.

“Yes, you see I require Kisame and Itachi to go on a rather urgent mission elsewhere, and they were to meet someone today for crucial information.” Meet someone? Sasuke furrowed his brow, soaking all of it in as he wondered just why they would send Itachi and Kisame on something as petty as talking to an informant.

“I see, and can you tell me who exactly this informant is?” By the way Itachi was reacting to the news, he was obviously not at all happy about being bumped from such a thing, which made Sasuke even more curious to learn just what was going on. It also didn't help matters that Kisame was silently chuckling in the corner, as if this whole thing was one big joke.

“Believe me Uchiha, you'll know when you see him. He wears the mark of your previous village.” At that, Sasuke's eyes widened to saucers.

No, they couldn't possibly… “You have a spy in Konoha!?” That wasn't possible! Who would possibly spy for the Akatsuki? His hands clenched at his sides, and as he glanced over to Itachi he noticed that his actions were being mirrored.

“Indeed.” Leader said smugly, obviously enjoying the internal struggle such information was creating in his pawn. “That isn't a problem, is it? I would have thought all the blood on your hands would have washed away such sentimentality.”

Sasuke bit his tongue, forcing the anger threatening to bubble out back down his throat. He was determined to keep his cool, because in matters concerning his village, he had to be most discrete.

“It's fine.” He said callously, all the while burning up with questions on the inside. It seemed whenever he came to this room they were all in on this big joke, and were only toying with him. Though, if he read his brother's reactions right, it would seem that this time, Itachi wasn't in on the joke either.

“Good.” He said sternly, giving one more malicious smirk towards Itachi. “Get out.” The harshness behind that tone was enough to send a chill down Sasuke's spine, and it was in that moment that he realized something…Itachi was being punished! He was being punished, and for some reason Sasuke didn't think how his brother was acting this morning was a coincidence.

He watched Kisame and Itachi begin to exit, and ran to catch up with them. Sasuke was determined to get some answers, but a hand on his arm stopped him and he turned to see that it was Deidara holding him back.

“Trust me Sparky, you do not want to talk to your brother right now.” Glaring, Sasuke tried to rip his hand away, but the blond kept a good hold. “I'm serious, if you do I can only imagine the wicked things he'll do to you, un” Deidara paused, a grin cracking his face as he leaned forward to whisper in the Uchiha's ear. “And I promise you, he'll do things not even someone as perverted as you will enjoy.” Sasuke shuddered, being much too entranced by just what that might entail to even object to being led out the door. If Itachi was really that mad, he could only begin to fathom just what this mission might have in store.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

 

Sasuke wasn't too proud to admit that he pouted the entire time, bugging the hell out of Deidara the whole way. He did to try to get him to give him some inclination as to what had happened in that meeting hall, and why the hell Itachi refused to even look at him as he curtly left with Kisame to check up on their JinchÅ«riki who just happened to be Naruto. The blond had just returned back to the village after leaving with Jiraiya, a village Sannin, for training and it was imperative that they check up on his status. The very thought of them circling Naruto like vultures was enough to make him sick, but then again he couldn't do anything about it. …Other than what he had, which was to send word before hand to Tsunade. He was careful when he did it, and he had to be, because if not he would be killed, but he refused to betray his village completely…not even for Itachi.

Though Itachi going off to spy on his friend wasn't what he was concerned about right now, yet the thought was never far from his mind. What he wanted to know right now was whom they were going to see, and why it seemed to be like some huge joke, only he didn't know the punch line.

He couldn't even begin to imagine who in the village of the leaf would be spying for the Akatsuki, except himself of course. Yet it had to be someone rather important, because if it wasn't he was sure it wouldn't be such a big deal. Because he knew it had to be someone special, especially if Itachi was getting so upset over it.

“Deidara tell me!” He tried for the thousandth time as they entered a small village on the outskirts of the Land of Fire, the place they were supposed to meet this `traitor.' He had learned to quell his feelings over the last year, but still, depending on who this person is, it might be rather hard to keep his anger in check.

“Sparky, I don't know what you're talking about…you're too paranoid.” Deidara looked ahead, scanning the city before he seemed to find what he was looking for. “Why don't you run along and book us a room while I scan out the meeting place before we have to go.”

Knowing he wasn't going to get anything out of his partner, Sasuke gave a bitter nod, walking over to the inn and trying to expel the anger through his nostrils as if he were some dragon trying to expel his flames. The smell of ramen wafted into his nose as he passed by, bringing up some fond memories that he would rather not think about at the moment…not when his homicidal brother was with that person right now.

Stepping through the curtain, Sasuke went up to the receptionist desk and paid the man for two rooms. He enjoyed these missions for the very fact that he was allowed his own room, and for just a night or two he was out of the Akatsuki's watchful eyes, or at least he could pretend that he was.

“That's a very interesting outfit you have.” Sasuke tensed, finishing his transaction with the clerk as he turned wary eyes to the seemingly friendly voice behind him. If someone was questioning his outfit, then chances are they had recognized it, and that could never be good news.

When he finally turned around he couldn't help but let his eyes widen a little in surprise. He had no idea who this person was, but it was kind of, in a lot of ways, like looking in a mirror. His hair was shortly cropped, the headband with insignia of the leaf showing proudly on his forehead, and his eyes, they were almost black enough to be an Uchiha's. The resemblance wasn't perfect, but at just seeing the tall teenager he couldn't help but think that this was who he was supposed to meet.

“Who are you?” He asked suspiciously, the almost disconcerting smile on his face somewhat throwing him off guard. That smile never left his face as the shinobi stepped forward, and Sasuke had to fight everything within him not to take a step back.

“No one of any consequence, but I don't even need to ask who you are.” He took another step forward, actually reaching out to run a hand through his hair, and this time Sasuke couldn't help but bat the hand away, narrowing his eyes in suspicion. “You look just like him.”

Now, he really didn't need to ask who that was. “And just what do you know about my brother?” He hissed, closing the distance between them and reaching behind towards his sword. The very sword that used to belong to Orochimaru, it had ended his life and sent Sasori into a comma that he still had yet to wake up from.

He smiled, and Sasuke tried to ignore everything within him that told him to haul off and punch that bastard. “Hmm…you really don't know anything, do you?”

“And just what do you think you know?” He hissed, glaring at the leaf ninja who seemed to know so much, and the bastard actually had the audacity to laugh.

“Well I know one thing…you're a little bitch.” The laughter stopped. “It's a wonder what he sees in you at all.” At that, whatever restraint he had was lost, and in the next moment he had withdrawn his sword, slamming the shinobi up against the wall and placing the red-hot blade against his throat.

“Listen, up until now I've spared you my wrath, but either cut the shit, or I'll watch your blood spray all over the pavement.” His threats had gotten much more vicious lately, and the sad thing is most of the time they weren't even threats.

The shinobi started to laugh again, smiling wide as he didn't seem intimidated in the least. “What's the matter, scared that I know something about him that you don't?”

He was about to reply to that, but he was interrupted by yet another voice from the doorway. “Now now, let's not argue with Itachi's little fuck toy.”

Glaring, Sasuke turned annoyed, pissed that Deidara would even say something at a time like this. “How many times have I told you to drop that bullshit!” He growled, not at all surprised to see the sadistic smirk covering the blond's features.

“I wasn't talking to you.” He was about to ask `what' but then the words registered in his mind, and all he could do was let his eyes widen in shock. …He couldn't possibly mean…

Eyes now blazing in fury, he turned back to the shinobi, who looked a little too much like him to be coincidence, and pressed the blade into his throat, sneering as a droplet of blood slid down the blade. “Who. Are. You.” He growled, mind swimming with so many possibilities at what Deidara had said, and how the creepy bastard was still giving him that same stupid smirk. “Did you hear me!?” He practically yelled, digging the blade in even further. “I asked who the fuck are you to Itachi!? Who are you to my brother!?”

“Who am I to him?...That I'm not too sure.” He put a hand to his chin, ignoring the half insane Uchiha in front of him. “Though what is it he calls me all the time? Oh yeah…tight.”

With that Sasuke really did lose control, Sharingan flooding his eyes as he was fully prepared to slit the bastard's throat, and probably would have if Deidara's hands hadn't wrapped around his waist, pulling him backwards just as he swiped the sword.

“Calm down Sparky, we need him alive.” Deidara tried, actually struggling to hold on to Sasuke that could see nothing anymore except his own blood lust. “His name is Sai. His is our informant with the Hidden Leaf Village.”

Sai smiled once again, wiping the blood from his neck as he walked forward, never once perturbed that he had nearly gotten his throat slit. “Temper temper, you know how Itachi frowns on such things. You wouldn't want him to think you weak, would you?” That smile grew as he reached out, laying a palm on Sasuke's cheek as he leaned right into his face, ignoring the fact that the Uchiha was giving him a look that could kill. No, it seemed he couldn't look away from his crimson irises. “…Such pretty eyes.”

He didn't know why, but just hearing that sent a cold chill up his spine, and his sword fell from his hand, clambering unnoticed as he couldn't take his eyes off of this stranger who seemed to know so much. Was Itachi really with him? Was this the one he had been searching for since he had seen those incriminating marks on his brother's neck? Just who was this Sai, and what did he really mean to Itachi? Kisame had once told him that Itachi was only fucking him, he wondered if this is what his brother's partner had meant so long ago. This traitor of leaf might be connected in ways he could never imagine. He had to know…he had to know everything!

,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.


	18. Your Fear, Your Lies

The Never Played Symphonies

Chapter 18: Your Fear; Your Lies

 

Sasuke sat hunched in a chair, trying with everything in him not to freak out. They had told him nothing! Deidara had only explained that Sai was their informant, and it was their job to bring him back to the Akatsuki lair because he was needed for some mission. However, it was odd that Deidara would know that and not him, seeing as how they had been in the same debriefing! He was so sick of how everyone seemed to know what was going on except him! Normally he could role it off, but that smug bastard who had tasted Itachi's lips was involved, and he needed answers more than ever.

Deidara had promised him that as soon as they got the blindfolded Sai back to headquarters that everything would be explained, but Sasuke seriously doubted it. Things were never really explained, and the thing he wanted to know most was what the doppelganger bastard was to Itachi, and that damn smile was the only thing so far he had gotten in reply!

They were now back at headquarters, waiting for Leader to call them in and tell them just why the hell they had brought some random shinobi back with them…a shinobi that made Sasuke's blood boil so much that he knew if he was allowed a moment alone with him he would surely watch his blood spray all over the floor.

Back in the village Deidara had wrestled him away from Sai, already sensing his chakra coming to life in his hands. If his partner hadn't done that, his look alike would have already been long dead. Of that he had little doubt.

He clenched his teeth in anticipation as he stared towards the meeting room door. He would get his answers soon, even if he had to get them by force. He glanced to the side, scowling even more when he met Sai's condescending eyes, and the bastard just smiled at him, as if nothing was wrong.

“What do you want?” Sasuke hissed, ignoring Deidara's warning gaze. The blond had told him not to ask Sai questions about anything until he understood the situation from Leader, but he couldn't hold back anymore.

“What do you want Sasuke?” The look alike said pretentiously, that damn smile never leaving his face.

“Fuck you!” Sasuke growled, hands balling in anger as he tried to stop himself from jumping out of the chair.

“Sorry.” Sai said cheerfully, smile only growing. “But that's Itachi's job.”

Well, that did it. Sasuke sprang from his chair, Sharingan activating as he reached out to wrap his hands around the bastard's throat, but Deidara grabbed him just before he could reach, trying to pull the wildly struggling Uchiha away from his target.

“I'll kill you!” He yelled, trying to throw Deidara off of him as his gaze narrowed at the teen who was still just sitting calmly in his chair smiling at him. He had managed to get one arm free, and was struggling with everything in him to just reach that face! That face that looked way too much like his own to be coincidence! If he could just make it there, he would fry that face from the inside out!

As he was fighting his way towards that face, the door opened and Leader walked out, rolling his eyes. “Well I see that the two of you are already getting along swimmingly.” He said with sarcasm, and knowing that struggling any more would do little good, Sasuke stilled in Deidara's arms.

“Why is he here?” Sasuke bit out, almost a little defeated, turning accusing red eyes towards their Leader as if expecting him to answer all of his questions with one simple reply.

“He's here for a mission.” Was the monotone reply, causing Sasuke to scoff. Figures, the only answer he was given was something he already knew.

“What mission?” He tried again, determined even in his dejected state to get at least a few answers. Though he doubted his wish would be fulfilled.

“He is to aide in the capture of the Kyuubi.” Was Leader's calm reply, but such a reply brought anything but calm into Sasuke's heart. His eyes widened to impossible degrees, as he quickly shrugged off the arms still wrapped around him.

“Naruto?” He asked in disbelief, knowing that this day would sometime come, but never thinking it would come this quickly, and most certainly not with the help of the smirking ninja he so ever much despised.

“Yes.” Leader replied emotionlessly, as if the entire concept meant nothing in the grand scheme of things.

“Naruto?” Sasuke asked yet again, as if the he had never heard the previous answer.

He heard a scoff to the side of him, and turned to see Sai looking at him with a hint of amusement on his face. “He just answered that Sasuke-kun.”

“Yeah?” The Uchiha growled, turning around to fully face Sai. “Well one would think that since you're his teammate you wouldn't be so quick to betray him.”

“And one would think that since you're part of the organization trying to capture him you wouldn't be so quick to defend him.” He replied back calmly, giving him that same damn smile again. “Is there something you want to tell us Sasuke-kun?”

The Uchiha glared, once more close to attacking the bratty teen that seemed determined to piss him off. “Just what are you insinuating?”

“Nothing.” He said raising an eyebrow. “It's just that your timing is pretty convenient, wouldn't you say?” Sasuke's fist clenched at his sides, doing everything in him to control his breathing.

“My timing?” He hissed, getting into Sai's face and glaring at how the bastard didn't seem one bit intimidated. “And just what about your timing?”

“Huh?” Sai asked, as if what was being asked was just ridiculous. “I've been involved, if you get my drift, with certain members of the Akatsuki for almost three years.” Their gazes locked as Sasuke visibly flinched.

“Involved?” He growled, one thread away from breaking.

Sai didn't seem to realize this though, because he actually had the nerve to continue. “Yes. I think that's nicer than saying fucking.”

“You bastard!” Sasuke screamed, once more lunging at the teen, this time managing to knock him to the floor. Rage built up inside of him as he held him down with one arm, using the other to haul back and punch him as hard as he could in that cheeky mouth of his. Hoping he had at least knocked out a few teeth while doing so.

He once more pulled off by Deidara no doubt, but he didn't even bother to check as he fought to get back to the body he so very much wanted to filet. “Don't talk about him anymore!” He yelled, trying to pull out of Deidara's grasp as he ignored the worried look the blond was shooting at Leader and then back to him.

“Sparky calm down, yeah.” Deidara whispered into his ear. “This is not the place to do that.” Stilling in his arms, Sasuke realized just where they were, and turned apologetic eyes to Leader, noticing out of the corner of his eyes as Sai made his way to his feet.

“I apologize for my actions.” He said calmly, shrugging Deidara's arms off of him as he tried to pretend nothing had happened.

A coldness swept over the room, and Sasuke tried not to twitch as Leader's heated gaze landed on him. “Stop acting childish.” He said, in the same tone Itachi had used with him time and time again. “Whatever might be going on between the three of you, I do not want to hear about it while I'm trying to give out missions.” He pointed to the door. “Get out and go calm yourself down. I will inform you of your part when you have learned not to be juvenile.”

“But…” Sasuke started, not even being able to believe he was actually getting kicked out.

“I don't want to hear any excuses. Leave, and come back when you can act more mature than a jealous school girl.” Sasuke glared at that, completely outraged that he had just been talked to in such a manner, but then again it wasn't that far from the truth. He was being completely childish about this whole thing, and yet he couldn't help it.

Giving a nod, Sasuke gave a quick bow before making his way out of the room. Not only did he now have Sai to worry about, but they were going after Naruto! They were going after one of his only friends, and he had messed up his chance to hear the plan and try to think of some way to stop it.

He had thought about sending word back to Konoha about Sai, but knew that he was going to be watched like a hawk until this mission was over, because even though he was let back in, he knew that they didn't trust him. Just like he didn't trust any of them. He knew that at any moment he might turn around to see a knife in his back. He had thought Itachi was the only one he could partially trust, but obviously not even that was true anymore.

The Uchiha's overwhelming anger suddenly turned darker, and a deep sadness settled over him. Sadness over everything he had just learned. Was he not good enough for Itachi? Did he not do everything he asked? Why then!? Why had he gone to someone else!?

After all the talk about being together, after everything they had gone through, Itachi had dirtied their relationship by going to some substitute! Why did he feel the need? Even if it was before they had gotten together, didn't Itachi know that he would have jumped at the chance to be with him anytime he asked?

He cursed himself as his eyes began to sting, and knew he had to get out of the open, because it wouldn't be long before he lost it altogether. Throwing open the door to his room…Itachi's room, he threw himself on the bed, burying himself in the many comforters that adorned the mattress. He couldn't take this anymore! Why!? Why did Itachi insist on hurting him every time he got remotely happy!?

Even when he felt a foreign wetness on his pillow, he still refused to believe it. He had refused to cry over him anymore! He wouldn't! Though even as he was telling himself these things, he only continued to cry harder. He cried hard enough to exhaust his body enough to fall into a very restless sleep. …A place where he could escape from the wickedness that was his Aniki.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

He was having a dream…he was having a really good dream. That could be the only explanation to the warmth that was spreading through his body. He arched his back when that warmth traveled over his bare stomach, coming to rest on the source of his pleasure, rubbing it in smoothing circles until Sasuke couldn't stop the whine of appreciation from leaving his throat.

It felt so good, especially when that warmth surrounded his entire length, causing him to cry out when he was surrounding in an almost suffocating heat, and his back continued to arch as the heat began to pump him to full hardness.

Moans left his lips like a chorus as that hand continued to move, and he could do nothing to stop it, nor did he want the increasing pleasure coursing through his veins to ever stop. “…Itachi.” He moaned in his sleep, more than aware that it had to be his niisan who was touching him, because Itachi was the only one he ever dreamed of.

He felt his shirt being pushed up, and soon it wasn't just a hand on his cock anymore, but warm lips burning trails of fire all over his skin. He couldn't take it anymore…the sensations were all too much for his sleep-frazzled mind to handle, and since this was a dream he didn't wan to hold back.

“Ugh!” He cried out, releasing into the dream hand that he knew would no doubt disappear before any of his other desires were fulfilled. Surprisingly though that hand didn't disappear, it reached up, tracing his lips with the cum he had just spilt, before that hand was replaced by two warm lips covered his own, and being much too out of it, he couldn't stop his own lips from responding.

The kiss was soft, sweet almost, and as Sasuke's eyes fluttered open to see his dream lover, he saw that it was in fact Itachi staring down at him. That was of course when he realized something rather crucial…he wasn't dreaming.

Itachi leaned back in to kiss him, and as a tongue reached in to twine with his own, everything came flooding back and Sasuke clamped down, biting the tongue inside his mouth as hard as he could.

Pulling back with a hiss, Itachi covered his mouth, but Sasuke saw the increasing flow of blood dripping down his chin. The bastard deserved worse! “Get out of here.” He hissed, backing away in the bed, and to his utter disgust pulled his pants back up from where the jackass had made him cum.

“If you hadn't forgot.” Itachi slurred, leaning over to spit a good amount of blood on the floor. “This is my room.” He said while still glaring, covering up his mouth once again to try to stop the bleeding.

Not being able to even look at his brother right now without breaking down, Sasuke avoided his gaze, slipping calmly out of the bed. “Fine. I'll leave.” He said, looking down as he tried to make his way hurriedly to the door, never looking up. Sadly, it seemed fate wouldn't allow him such a reprieve, because a hand wrapped around his waist, pulling him backwards so that he was resting against Itachi's thigh.

“Please just let me go.” He whimpered dejectedly, completely disgusted with the words that came from his mouth as strong arms wrapped securely around his waist.

“You've been crying.” Itachi stated, using one of his arms to turn Sasuke's chin to face him, trying to meet those eyes. “What's the matter?”

Sasuke actually did turn his eyes to meet him then, and he realized that had probably been Itachi's plan all along but he was too shocked at the moment to think about it. “You act as if you don't know?” His said dishearteningly, turning away again and giving a sad sigh when he felt lips fall to his neck, kissing almost apologetically along his pulse.

“Why did you sleep with him?” He finally asked, the hopelessness once more replacing his anger as he shook in his brother's arms. “Why wasn't I enough?” He cursed himself once again as his voice actually cracked with that.

Sighing, Itachi leaned in, snuggling into the boy's neck as he held him close. “How much do you know?” Sasuke's fist tightened at that, not believing the presumptuous ass would dare to ask him that.

“Enough to hate you for it!” He replied, pushing Itachi away and going to stand in front of him, not losing his vigor even when Itachi turned practically lifeless onyx eyes back to face him.

“Yet not enough to stop loving me?” He asked, and in reply Sasuke gave a scoff.

“I never loved you!” A lie. He bit his tongue before anything else could come out, looking angrily the other way.

After a few minutes of stagnant silence, Sasuke stole a glance towards his brother, noticing how Itachi was still continuing to stare directly at him. “I never promised you fidelity Otouto.” He said tensely, and Sasuke would have to say he had a reason, because as soon as he did the younger Uchiha officially flew off the deep end.

“You never promised me anything!” He growled. “But that didn't stop me from presuming that you cared! That I was the only one you needed!” He was shaking by this time, but at least he wasn't the sad whimpering boy in Itachi's arms any longer.

“You presume too much.” Itachi said blandly, looking to the floor to avoid the wrath he knew was coming.

“No I don't!” He yelled. “You expect faithfulness from me, so much so that it's scary, so why should my expectations be any different!” He walked forward, so that he was standing right in front of his brother. “Tell me Aniki,” He sneered. “How would you feel if you found out I had been fucking one of your look-alikes!?”

Itachi turned blazing red eyes up to meet Sasuke, and although normally that look would cause him to back down, all it did was stir the fire within him. “Oh what don't like that prospect?” He hissed, now coming to stand right in-between Itachi's knees. “I have to go on a mission involving Naruto, I'm sure he'd just love to pick up where we left off…”

He never got to go any further, because Itachi had lunged out, letting his fingers dig into the side of the younger's hip, leaving him to gasp out in pain. “Do you know what the good thing about fucking Sai is?” Itachi asked, eyes glazed in fury as he pulled him closer. “He's actually quiet sometimes!” Giving an evil smirk, Itachi pulled him forwards, placing his mouth on Sasuke's earlobe. “And oh yeah…when I fuck him, I can still actually feel it.”

A resounding slap sounded throughout the room as Sasuke hit Itachi as hard as he could, not being able to stop the angry tears from falling. “Fuck you!” He yelled, pushing Itachi away from him and hurriedly making his way out the door before the bastard could say anything else to cause his heart to further break.

He didn't know where he was going when he left that room, all he knew was that he had to get away from there. His anger and hurt mixed cruelly within his gut, causing pained gasps to escape him as he clung to the walls. Of all things Itachi could say to him, he was sure that that affected him the most, because it gave way to his greatest fear. He wasn't good enough for Itachi, and he had become used up to the point that his brother didn't want him anymore. Maybe he never wanted him, maybe he was a replacement for Sai…but then again, that smug bastard wasn't the one sharing his bed every night. He wasn't the one Itachi woke with kisses, or the one he held while the thunderstorms he was still afraid of passed.

Times like those he thought that Itachi could truly love him, but then they would be replaced by cruel words and horrifying gestures, and he would be knocked right back down to that crying boy Itachi had left in the dark all those years ago. Itachi wanted him like that…to always be needing him, to always be looking up to a pedestal he could never reach. That's why he hurt him. That's why when it all came down to it he could never be anything more than the murderer of his clan, and Sasuke would always be the little orphan boy they had found in the midst of all that death and carnage. They would never break those ties. It was their curse. Itachi for killing so many people, and Sasuke for still loving him afterwards.

Shaking his head, Sasuke absolutely refused to start crying again. He wouldn't give Itachi the satisfaction this time. Pushing his hate down, the Uchiha made his way back to the meeting room, bound and determined to find out just what going to happen to Naruto now that he didn't have that little bitch their to distract him. Because jealousies aside, this was his best friend's life they were discussing, and in order to save him he had to know the details.

Slipping quietly through the doors, he saw, with much relief, that Leader was still sitting there, as if he was expecting him to show up. Good. That would make getting the details all the easier. “I'm here to find out the details of the mission.” He stated blandly, trying to keep all emotion out of his voice this time so as not to raise suspicion. God knows Sai had already done a good job of that with his earlier comments.

“You've been crying.” Were the words that left Leader's mouth, and Sasuke couldn't stop the scowl from coming to his face.

“So I've been told.” He sneered. “But I don't see how my emotions have anything to do with this.”

“They have everything to do with this.” Leader replied immediately. “Tell me Sasuke, were you crying for your brother, or for the Kyuubi?”

Swallowing loudly, Sasuke tried not to let his face change, not liking at all where this conversation was heading. “Why would I cry for Naruto?” He asked, completely avoiding the topic of Itachi all together.

“He is your friend isn't he?” Leader asked back, with a hint of confusion in his voice. “One would think you wouldn't be so inclined to kill him without some sort of remorse.” He leaned forward, meeting Sasuke's gaze head on. “So Uchiha, can you be trusted?”

“You would think I had already proven that to you!” Sasuke growled, not believing his honor was being brought up…even if he had expected it.

Leader waved his arm, dismissing the notion as if it were ridiculous. “Yes, but then again killing an enemy is a lot different than killing a friend.”

“I've killed a friend!” Sasuke snarled, the images of Hinata's smiling face still haunting him every night when he closed his eyes. Of all things to question, after he had killed her, his loyalty was a touchy subject.

“I suppose you're right.” Leader replied, letting an almost sadistic smirk come to his face. “You remember the process by which the kyuubi will die, don't you?” He asked, amusement evident in his face. “You recall how the JinchÅ«riki scream as the beast is ripped from them?” Sasuke winced, the images of their previous captures still vivid in his mind. “And after everything is said and done how a lifeless husk falls to the ground?” Just the thought of watching the same thing happen to Naruto got his fists to clench at his sides.

“I remember.” He bit out. “So why are you telling me?” He knew the answer already, and yet he couldn't stop the question from leaving his lips.

“So that you can be prepared for what will happen to this friend of yours. So that you can know that if you decide to betray us something ten times worse will be in store for you.” He said almost threateningly, all humor gone from his tone.

“I am prepared.” Sasuke lied. “Now what is my mission?” He took a deep breath, knowing that he wasn't going to like what was going to come next…and he was right.

“You are to go to Konoha posing as Sai, while he hides unnoticed in the Village of Leaf. You are to draw the Kyuubi out into the open, and once there you will subdue him, bringing him back to us so that we may perform the ceremony.”

“Why Sai?” Sasuke growled, not understanding at all the reason behind posing as Sai, while the bastard sat idly by at the village. He didn't understand why Leader could possibly want such a scene, when it would probably be easier to draw out Naruto if he were to just go back as himself.

“Because they think Sai is a spy for them, and so would trust Naruto in his hands. Just like they would trust when they found him tied up back in the village later that he was still on their side should something go amiss or we need more information.” He paused, beckoning Sasuke forward, to which the Uchiha had no choice but to obey. “And because it will be you capturing him, proving once and for all that you are loyal to the Akatsuki, and only the Akatsuki. Do you understand?”

“Understood.” He bit out between clenched teeth, trying to show none of the anger he was feeling on his face.

“Good.” Leader drawled. “You depart tomorrow at dawn. You are dismissed.” Giving a slight bow, Sasuke turned on his heel and promptly headed for the door. He didn't think he could be in this room any longer without saying something he knew he would later regret. No, he would vent as soon as he was out of earshot and away from the prying eyes that seemed to be all around the hideout.

Not only was he going to have to work with Sai, but they were going to capture Naruto. They were going to do the one thing he had been sent to prevent. He hadn't though. No, he had been too busy fucking that cheating bastard to even care! It was a probably a big joke between them! Sai had probably even suggested it to keep Sasuke distracted! Torturous thoughts flew a million miles an hour through his head, making his face darken more and more.

He would leave this place! He would leave as soon as he figured out someway to save Naruto! …He would leave as soon as he could figure out someway to forget Itachi. Even now though that prospect was hard to grasp in his mind, because after hearing all of that the only thing he wanted to do was go back to their bedroom and have Itachi make it better in the only way he knew how. That's the part of him that he hated the most, because he knew it would never leave.

Shaking his head, he figured he might as well head back to the room, because the probability of Itachi being there wasn't very high. He never hung around the rooms unless there was a possibility of fucking Sasuke, and he should damn well know that that possibility was almost inexistent!

Fuming all the way down the hallway, Sasuke stopped in front of the door he had ran out of a few hours ago, hoping beyond hope that Itachi wouldn't be inside waiting for him to release even more cruelty on him. His heart was racing as his hand settled on the frame, ready to push it open…that is until he heard the sounds coming from inside.

It sounded almost like…moaning?

Eyes narrowing to slits, Sasuke listened for a few more seconds before throwing the door wide open and actually having to witness Sai in-between Itachi's thighs, mouth going up and down on his hard length.

“You bastard…” Sasuke heard himself whisper, to which Itachi just looked up with lifeless eyes, hand going to grip Sai's hair as he moved him deeper onto his member. Their eyes never broke as he moved them up and down, and with every bob the hatred in Sasuke grew, absolutely exploding when he watched Itachi's stomach muscles clench as his cock spasmed, spilling into Sai's mouth as the disgusting prick greedily drank every drop. Drank every drop of what should have only been his!

“I'll kill you!” He screamed yet again, chidori screeching in his hand as he bowled Sai over, knocking him backwards and pushing the attack into his chest, watching as the boy's eyes widened and a scream escaped his lips. Good! That probably hurt! He knew it did, as it had become his most popular killing method. He would use his chakra to push chidori right into the victim's chest, effectively cooking them from the inside out with the electricity.

“You can't touch him! You'll die for touching him!” He screamed, pumping even more electricity into Sai's writhing body. “Do you think you're special! Do you think you're anything! He loves me!” He pumped in even more electrical chakra, cringing as the smell of burnt flesh filled his nose as Sai struggled to get him off of him. “You're nothing to him! Nothing!”

Not even noticing Itachi getting up behind him and placing himself back in his pants, Sasuke continued to torture the body underneath him, determined to make him suffer as much as possible. He couldn't believe he would do this to him! After how much he saw he was hurting! After he had acted like he gave a damn!

He watched with a sick sense of pleasure as Sai's eyes began to droop, and knew that his life would soon be no more. He would die at his hands for ever daring to take the last member of his family away from him! He would die for taking the only person he loved away from him!

Sasuke gasped when two arms wrapped around his waist, pulling him away from the body convulsing on the ground and struggling for breath. Sasuke was struggling too though. He was struggling against the arms restraining him as they threw him to the bed, quickly getting on it themselves as if he actually planned to take him right there, and the younger had never known a thing he wanted to do less in his life right now. Kicking out, Sasuke landed a good kick to Itachi's crotch area, making him wince enough for him to get the advantage and push him over, quickly crawling on top of his brother and punching him in the face.

“How could you!?” He asked, punching him again. “Do you know how much I've done for you! What makes you think you can get away with this! Don't you know how much I love you!” He screamed, covering his mouth in shock the second the words left his lips. He didn't say it! He didn't!

He couldn't possibly have said that to Itachi. Something he had vowed to never say to Itachi! “I HATE YOU!” He screamed, calling chakra once more to his fist and slamming it down into Itachi's chest, more than a little shocked when it wasn't blocked.  
No, he didn't make a move to defend himself at all, even when he pumped chakra electricity straight into his organs.

“Why do you do this to me!” He hit him again, ignoring the hand wrapping around his waist. “Why do you want to see me suffer!” He forced more chakra out of his palms, never once paying attention to the look of pain Itachi was attempting to conceal on his face. “Haven't I been good to you? Haven't I done everything you've asked!?”

His eyes widened when Itachi reached up then, pulling Sasuke lips down to his as he forcibly pressed their faces together, ignoring the fact that Sasuke was continuing to shock him, or the fact that he was adamantly refusing the advances as Itachi forced his mouth open, leaving their teeth to clash together.

Their kiss turned even more violent as Sasuke added another hand to Itachi's chest, sending even more electricity swirling through his body as he fried his brother from the inside out. He would kill him! He would kill him rather then seeing him with anyone else! He would kill him rather than ever have to be hurt like this again! Their tongues danced together as a taste of copper mixed in with the saliva, and Sasuke didn't even seem to realize what that could possibly be from.

He was much too into his crazed revenge to notice anything until two other arms wrapped around his waist, pulling him forcefully off of Sasuke while he kicked and struggled for all he was worth.

“Calm down Sparky!” Deidara said, and he could hear a little worry in the normally sarcastic blond's voice. “Do you want to kill him?” Yes! That's exactly what he wanted to do. He made eye contact with Itachi, and noticed how those red orbs were as cold as ever as he stared at him emotionlessly as if nothing had just happened.

“I think this other one might be dead.” He turned, looking down to see Hidan leaning over Sai's body, checking for a pulse. “Nah, it's here…just faint.” Sasuke couldn't help the disappointed grunt from leaving his voice. “I'll take him down to the infirmary. You had better help Itachi down there as well.”

“I don't need help.” His brother growled, once more never breaking eye contact with Sasuke as he stood up and walked over to where Sai was lying unconscious. “Take him to see a med-nin. He'll die if you don't and won't be able to complete the mission.” Hidan nodded, scooping up Sai's body and actually cringing in disgust as steam rose from it and it sizzled.

“Well if he doesn't live, at least we can be sure Sparky cooked him well for dinner, un.” Deidara said sarcastically, still keeping a good hold on Sasuke's waist as the Uchiha glared daggers at his brother.

“You both deserved to die…it's my one regret that I didn't at least finish him off.” He snarled, not bothering to notice the blood now dripping rather heavily from Itachi's ears, nose, and mouth.

“Indeed. I suppose you feel proud of yourself now Otouto? Justified?” He asked coldly, and Sasuke would have to say he felt none of those things. No, as a matter of fact that familiar ache in his chest was coming back that only Itachi could cause.

He scowled at Itachi, but his scowl soon turned into something else entirely when he saw blood began to fall from his eyes, matching them well in color, and suddenly all the anger began to fade from Sasuke's face. “Aniki?” He asked, getting no response from his brother as he actually watched his eyes roll to the back of his head, and he fell back, crashing to the floor right in front of him.

“ITACHI!” Sasuke screamed, running forward and grabbing his brother, only to watch those eyes drift shut, and for Itachi to slip into unconsciousness while in his arms.

,.,.,.,.,,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.


	19. Kiss it Better

Never Played Symphonies

Chapter 19: Kiss it Better

 

“For gods sake Sasuke will you settle down!?” A hard voice boomed, startling the child from his nervous pacing as he looked up into the annoyed eyes of his father. Immediately lowering his head as he realized just what he had done.

“I'm sorry Father…I'll be quiet.” He replied miserably, hands twisting in front of him as he fought everything within him not to once more run towards the door.

“Don't be so hard on him dear.” His mother's voice responded as she made her way from the room where Sasuke had been banned from going. “He's just worried about his brother.” She then turned her eyes to her younger son, leaning down to place her hands comfortingly on his shoulders. “It's okay Sasuke, Itachi will be fine.” She gave him a warm smile. “You can go in there if you like. I'm sure he'd love to see you before bed.”

A huge smile cracked Sasuke's face as a light lit up his features. He was going to get to see Itachi! He had been so worried when he had come back from his mission and Shisui had carried him to his room, because that meant he was injured…and his niisan never got injured! It was impossible, because he was…well he was too cool!

“Don't stay in there too long.” His father commanded, once more giving that stern gaze that was reserved only for his youngest son. “Itachi needs his rest, and I have no doubt he'll be getting very little rest with you in there bothering him all the time.”

Sasuke blushed, hating the way his father would always come down on him for whatever he did. “I won't father!” He replied good-naturedly. “I want Aniki to get better and so I'll just wish him good-night.” His father nodded at that, glancing once more at his brother's door before following Mikoto down the hall towards their own room.

Now being alone in the hallway, Sasuke looked back towards his niisan's door. Gulping in nervous anticipation on what could possibly be on the other side. When Shisui had come in he had been supporting all of Itachi's weight, and the now dried trail of blood that led from the entrance did nothing to help quell the boy's anxiety on just what might have happened to him. It had all happened so fast that he didn't even get a chance to see where he was bleeding!

Holding his breath, Sasuke slid the door open, stepping quietly into the room and shutting it behind him. He kept his eyes completely trained to the ground, too afraid to look up and see what might be waiting for him on the bed. What if it was serious? What if he was deformed? What if his face was ruined!? Fearing for his brother's beautifulness, Sasuke quickly looked up, meeting his brother's eyes and seeing something foreign in them. It was almost like…he was in pain.

“Are you alright Aniki?” Sasuke asked, suddenly losing all of his fears and rushing over to the bed to grab Itachi's hand clenched in the sheets. His lip stuck on in an unceremonious pout. “You don't look too good.” And he didn't. Itachi's normally stoic face was glimmering with a sheen of sweat, and he seemed to be much paler than normal, leaving his face looking pasty and white.

“I'm fine Otouto.” Itachi said tiredly, laying his head in the pillow before softly squeezing the hand Sasuke had grabbed. “Just tired. Maybe you should go to bed.” Sasuke's pouting lip trembled at that, knowing that his brother was kicking him out of the room when all he wanted to do was make sure he was okay!

Would it be too much to talk to him for a few minutes? He had worried the entire time he was gone! Those ANBU missions were always the most dangerous, and Itachi hadn't even said good-bye before he had left! Now he was back and didn't even want to see him! Did he hate him? Was that the reason?

“You're a jerk!” Sasuke yelled, ripping his hand away from Itachi only to clench them both at his sides. Shutting his eyes as tears began to spring up. “I was worried about you, and you're just mean!” He yelled again, now wiping his eyes as he continued to sob. Now regretting more than ever coming into this room.

“Honestly, Otouto, tears?” Itachi asked somewhat annoyed before Sasuke felt two arms wrap around his waist and himself being hoisted onto the bed. Itachi set him on his chest, letting his legs fall on either side. The hands he had placed over his eyes were pulled away, and he reluctantly looked down at his brother's face to see a look of almost disappointment settled there. “I know you're just a boy, but eventually you will have to get out of that incessant fit throwing faze you seem to be permanently stuck in.”

“Yeah well maybe I'll never leave that faze!” Sasuke yelled back, anger blazing in his eyes for his sibling.

Itachi huffed, placing his hands once more in the sheets as he looked away. “It wouldn't surprise me.” Regaining some of his composure, Itachi turned back to his younger brother. All trace of emotion that could have told you he was just a thirteen year old boy once more pushed down. “It's late Otouto, you really should be getting to bed. I have no strength tonight to fight you.”

All of his anger left Sasuke immediately, and the worried look once more came to his features. “Cause you got hurt?” He asked, voice shy and timid again. You would never know that just a few moments ago he had been yelling at his brother in hatred. He saw Itachi nod, and Sasuke found himself practically choking on the question he was just dying to have answered. “How bad?”

“Not that bad.” Itachi replied, reaching up to run a hand in Sasuke's raven spikes. “Just a gash on my leg. I'll be better in a few days.” His brother had said it so calmly, and yet at hearing such information Sasuke couldn't help but gasp, and immediately scuttle off his chest. Moving around the bed so that he was at the foot of it. For once seeing the blood stained bandage that was wrapped around Itachi's thigh.

His black eyes widened considerably, taking in the bloodstained fabric from a slice that seemed to go from his knee to the inside of his thigh. “Poor Aniki!” Sasuke cried, not thinking as he went out to touch it. Receiving a wince in return. Jumping back as if burned, Sasuke placed his hands over his mouth, absolutely horrified he had done such a stupid thing.

“I'm sorry Niisan!” He cried yet again, feeling like a toddler with all the mistakes he was making. His lip stuck out in a pout as he took in Itachi's angry face as he clutched his leg in pain. “Please don't be mad.” The young boy pleaded, knowing he was about two seconds away from being tossed out the door.

“I'm not mad Sasuke just…” His lip stuck out even more as he knew where this was going, eyes already shrink wrapped in tears. Itachi sighed, closing his eyes as he seemed to take in the situation. Reaching out, he quickly ruffled the boy's hair which caused the sniffles to stop. “Try to be a little more careful okay?”

The boy gave a nod, not being able to stop a last sniffle from escaping. “I know. I will be.” His face spread into a huge grin. “I have an idea!” That grin spread even more as the boy shoved Itachi's legs apart, quickly crawling in-between them, ignoring the surprised look covering his brother's face. “I'll kiss it better!”

A large gasp filled the air when without further warning Sasuke leaned forward, laying his baby pink lips on the wound, giving it a gentle kiss. Soft enough so that he wouldn't hurt him any further, and yet firm enough so that he could feel it.

“S-Sasuke…” Itachi whimpered, and fearing he had hurt him, Sasuke moved to lift up his head but was stopped when a hand a top his spikes pressed him back down. “It feels good Otouto. Kiss it some more.”

Itachi's voice sounded so needy, that Sasuke wanted nothing more than to please him. So he kissed the wound again, this time lingering longer. Smiling at the way his brother's breath started to quicken as his head fell back to the pillow. “Again.” He commanded, and Sasuke obeyed. He kissed all around the wound, allowing his head to be guided by Itachi as he led him more towards the inside of his thigh. Sasuke kissed along the leg the entire time.

He glanced up to see how utterly happy Itachi looked, and wanting to make him even happier, Sasuke moved to get a better angle. Placing his hand on Itachi's crotch that seemed to have something poking out of it. With that one touch though his brother jumped, grabbing onto the boy's hair and pulling him up, and an almost scared look covered Itachi's normally stoic face.

“Stop!” Itachi hissed, pulling the boy's hair so much that he actually cried out. At the sound the elder immediately released him. Placing his hand over his face in what looked to be disgust.

“Did I do something wrong Aniki?” He asked, almost fearful now between his brother's legs. He still had no idea what he had done wrong, but Itachi looked really upset, and so it must have been something bad. …Maybe he had hurt him.

“No, Otouto,” Itachi said quietly. “You didn't do anything wrong. Just…come here.” He said, grabbing the boy under the arms and pulling him forward so that he rested at Itachi's side. He brought a finger to the younger's chin, turning it so he was facing him. “Would you like to stay for the night?” His brother asked, and Sasuke couldn't stop the huge smile from covering his features. “

“Can I really!?” He asked excitedly, practically hopping up and down on the bed. Besides on thunderstorms, Itachi never let him stay.

Itachi gave a small nod. “But only for tonight. Do you understand?” Face practically splitting, Sasuke leaned down, hugging Itachi's waist as he settled down next to him on the bed. This was his favorite thing to do, because he always slept better when he was at Itachi's side. His brother smiled, leaning down and placing a kiss on his cheek. “Good-night Sasuke.” He paused before adding. “Thank you for helping me to feel better.”

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Sasuke frowned down at the body underneath him. Soaking a rag in a bowl of cold water before bringing it to Itachi's forehead. He had been unconscious for three days now, and the shallow rising and falling chest was the only inclination that he was even alive at all. His insides had practically boiled from the attack, and the med-nins said it might take some time for him to even wake at all. Then again he was doing a lot better than that bastard Sai was. He was now being kept alive only by life support machines, and they doubted he would ever wake up. Sasuke would be lying if he said that thought alone didn't make this entire thing worth it.

Though that didn't make what he had done to Itachi any less hurtful. The fear that welled up in his chest when his brother collapsed was ten times worst then what he had felt the night of the massacre, and he knew that it had everything to with the fact that this time it had been Itachi near death, and he feared that above anything else.

He hadn't meant to lose his temper that bad. He had never wanted to hurt Itachi that bad. It's just that when he saw them together something inside of him just snapped, and he had to get his revenge. But he never wanted…

Fresh tears dripped unnoticed down his cheek as he continued to blot at his brother's boiling hot forehead. Doing everything he could to try to cool his body temperature back to a normal rate. It was his temperature that was keeping him asleep, and so if he could just cool his fiery niisan down a bit, then he might be able to see those eyes, which always looked at him with nothing but disdain, open once again.

“Do you ever stop crying?” Sasuke jumped at the small croaked out voice, staring wide-eyed at the body underneath him that had just spoke. “I find it to be your favorite pastime as of late.”

“Aniki?” Sasuke asked, relief rushing through him as he watched his eyelids flutter, before finally opening. “How are you feeling? Are you…are you alright?”

His eyes fluttered some more, and for a second Sasuke was sure he was going to fall back asleep, but he managed to resist. “Water.” He croaked, voice dry and scratchy. Sasuke jumped into action! Reaching around to the side table and pouring some ice water he had been using to refill the bowl.

“Here you go.” He said, placing the rim of the glass at his lips. Letting the cool liquid fall down his no doubt parched throat. The Uchiha watched in fascination as Itachi swallowed, Adams apple bobbing up and down as the water succeeded in cooling his insides. “It must feel good. Your temperature spiked to 115 degrees. your blood was boiling so hot that it actually began to evaporate.” He reached out, once more blotting at Itach's forehead. “I said that it was probably because you were so pissed at me…but we were all worried for awhile.” His hand stopped, eyes going far away in thought. “I was worried.”

Itachi rolled his head to the side, effectively breaking their contact. “Did you really think I'd let you kill me?” He said quietly, and Sasuke was sure it had something to do with the fact that his insides had literally been fried, and such an act had to be quite the struggle. He seemed so far away in that moment, and Sasuke knew that it was entirely his fault.

“I'm sorry….I know I've disappointed you again, but at the time.” He closed his eyes, those treacherous images of his Sai between Itachi's legs once more came to the surface. “Well at the time you deserved it.”

Itachi just lay there, with his head turned to the side, staring morosely at the whitewashed walls that were in the infirmary. For a while there, Sasuke was sure he would never speak. “And what gives you the right to decide who I can or cannot bed?” His brother hissed venomously, still not turning his head back to the front.

Pushing down the initial anger, Sasuke knew that if he didn't look at this rationally it would only cause yet another fight, and that was something he wanted to avoid. The guilt he felt from hurting the only person alive that he still loved was eating away at his insides. “Because you're…” His eyebrows furrowed then, reaching and forcefully turning Itachi's face back to the front. “Because you're mine.” He used the hand holding his brother's chin to stroke his cheek. “I won't share you with anyone else, and I know for a fact that you wouldn't share me.”

“Presumptuous aren't we?” Itachi replied with, shaking his head to once more dislodge Sasuke's touch. “Do you think the compassion that I've shown you for the last couple of months gives you some power over me?” His eyes narrowed to slits, sending a coldness down his spine. “You forget your place in the world.”

“My place?” Sasuke asked, before he grinned somewhat cockily. “At the moment it seems that place is on top of you.” He knew it would happen, but that didn't stop the `oomph' of surprise from escaping him when Itachi roughly grabbed him, flipping him over so that he was on top, and slamming him down into the uncomfortable hospital bed.

“Like I said…you forget your place in this world.” Itachi glared down at him with so much hatred Sasuke was somewhat taken aback. Was his brother really that angry? Shouldn't it have been the other way around? He wasn't allowed to think of the injustices of such a thing very long, however, because in the next moment Itachi had lunged down, capturing his lips in a harsh kiss.

Sasuke opened his mouth immediately, allowing his brother's tongue to flood inside. He leaned forward as their teeth collided, shifting his weight appropriately as Itachi practically ripped his clothes off of him. He seemed almost desperate to reach skin, and when he did Sasuke couldn't help but cry out when the Akatsuki bit painfully into his shoulder blade hard enough to draw blood.

“Don't think that you have some sort of superiority over me, Otouto.” He growled, leaning in this time to bite at his pulse. “You are mine to kiss, you are mine to mark, and you are mine to fuck whenever I feel like it! So don't think you are anything other than that or it will get you into trouble.” He leaned down, licking Sasuke's earlobe as he let his lips rest there. “Or did you think just because you made your little confession that we were going to be a normal happy couple?”

He couldn't help it, the statement made him flinch. Leave it to Itachi to always be there to put him in his place. Though this time the hurt didn't come like normal, because in a way he already knew this. Itachi had beat it into his head so many times that it had begun to lose its affect...though not yet entirely.

Once their mouths had broken apart again from another kiss, Sasuke caught his brother's eyes. Seeing the hatred still reflecting from their depths. “We're not normal Itachi, so why would I ever think that?” He looked away, feeling sadness once again and hating to see those eyes on him when he broke. “I just want…I just need…” He trailed off, not being able to form what it was he desperately needed to say.

His breath hitched when Itachi's lips fell to his neck, kissing at the wound he himself had inflicted before turning Sasuke's face back to the front. “What is it you want Sasuke?”

“I don't want you to sleep with him.” He said so quietly it sounded almost broken, hating his eyes for glistening over in tears. He was sure this would open yet another round of fighting and put-downs, but he couldn't help it, of all things he wanted in this world, at the moment that topped the list.

“Very well.” Itachi responded almost immediately back with, completely shocking the body underneath. “If you swear that when you go to Konoha you're not going to do anything foolish.” The younger gulped, not liking those threatening eyes staring down at him. At times it seemed Itachi knew everything that went through his head. He didn't even have to ask what his brother meant by that, because to him the meaning was clear enough.

“If you know that much, then you must know that I…” A hand was placed over his mouth to quiet him.

“I do know.” Itachi said sternly. “I know that you are not the great Konoha spy you take yourself for. You belong at my side Otouto…you always have.” He stroked his hair. “And I am Akatsuki. So you are either with them, or you are with me. Your middle ground has ended.”

Sasuke's breathing began to quicken, but he wasn't allowed to contemplate such a statement long, because Itachi once more attacked his lips. This time divesting himself of his own clothes. The younger laid there motionless, feeling absolutely numb as his clothes were pushed off and Itachi's bare skin grinded against his own. His brain had seemed to shut down completely, but as his brother continued to kiss along his flesh, his body responded accordingly. Moving right along with that of the lover it knew so well.

His tongue slid along Itachi's, tracing the inside of his mouth as his arms found their way around his neck. His eyes were closed as he pretended he hadn't just heard what he had, needing to feel Itachi inside of him to help him forget. Though he wasn't allowed to stray very long, because the salty iron taste of blood flooded strongly into their kiss, and Sasuke pulled away with a look of worry spread over his features.

“Aniki?” He asked in fear, seeing how pale Itachi had become as he still supported himself over the top of him, and how a small dribble of blood was now dripping down his creamy white chin. “Are you alright?”

“Fine.” He croaked, but he looked anything but fine. He looked about ready to collapse, and that thought was only confirmed when his eyes begun to once more roll to the back of his head and he lost his balance. Falling right on top of the younger Uchiha.

The air escaped from his lungs at all the sudden added pressure as he struggled to roll the body off of him. Laying him to the side of the cramped hospital bed. He reached out, wiping the sweat soak strains of hair from his face and feeling how his fever had once again spiked. “You're burning up.” He said with worry, reaching to grab the water, but was stopped by a hand gripping weakly at his forearm.

“I'm fine.” He replied once again, struggling to stop his eyes from closing all together.

“You're not fine Itachi.” He practically scolded. “You can barely keep your eyes open. Maybe I should get a med-nin to come look at you.” He said to himself, reaching down to pull his pants back up, but was stopped once again by a hand.

“Turn around.” Itachi commanded weakly, still not even being able to fully open his eyes. Sasuke stared incredulously, not believing what he was hearing. Leave it to Itachi to think only of sex when he was practically dying.

“Aniki I don't think that now is the time to…” Sasuke tried.

“Turn around!” Itachi barked, leaving absolutely no room for argument. His eyes were fully opened now, and it seemed his absolute want to prove a point by screwing Sasuke's brains out was adrenaline enough to keep him going.

Smiling a little in amusement, Sasuke did as he was told. Rolling over so that his back was against Itachi's chest. His smile soon faded, however, when Itachi grabbed both of his arms, crossing them over his chest and holding them behind him so that he was in a body bind. Once he had him in such a position, it didn't take him long to begin laying kisses all along his completely exposed neck. Lighting a fire within Sasuke's belly as he began to suck on his pulse.

He moaned out in enjoyment. Tilting his head even more to give him better access, though he wasn't allowed to turn over to actually kiss his lips, because Itachi kept a good hold on him. Not allowing him to move his upper body at all. His eyes rolled to back of his head when Itachi thrust against him, all the while reaching down, letting his hand wrap around the younger's slowly growing erection.  
Sasuke's mouth fell open in a whimper as Itachi's sweat soaked hand stroked up and down, the pleasure coursing down his spine to pool in that spot. Sasuke could feel his brother's own hardness pressing against his back, and he actually gave a small cry when Itachi released his member. Instead quickly thrusting in a finger without any kind of lube at all. His breath quickened as that finger thrust in and out. Twirling inside as it did its best to stretch him before another finger joined it, and then yet another.

Whimpering, Sasuke buried his face in the pillow, fully panting now as Itachi thrust in another finger. Using his free arm to wrap around him, pulling him flush against his body. Having him this close to him was practically unbearable. Especially by how the Akatsuki had thrust in another finger, using four to stretch him out as the body heat from having him so close officially set Sasuke's blood to boiling.

“Itachi…” He whimpered, fully panting now as his body broke out in a thick sweat. “You're so hot…” He panted, head swimming a bit by the temperature. “It's so hot.” Itachi's skin was practically on fire, and having him this close was causing Sasuke to practically lose it, so much so in fact that he was beginning to get a bit woozy.

Burning hot kisses lit up his skin as those fingers withdrew, and as they did Sasuke was in a state of practically unconsciousness. Not knowing how Itachi was handling the heat when he could barely handle being beside him.

A scream erupted from his throat when Itachi actually pushed inside, filling him with what felt like a hot poker that made his body arch at the ungodly heat and pressure. “It's too much Aniki…I can't take it…I can't…” His words were slurring by this time as his body tried to adjust to the ungodly girth now inside of him.

“You'll take what I give you.” Was growled into his ear as Itachi gave one thrust. Pulling the struggling body even closer to him as he started a smooth pace. “You'll take all of me in you, and burn with my sins.” Sasuke's breath hitched at yet another thrust. Struggling to breathe by this time with his body position and the heat of the act.

Itachi wrapped a hand around his waist, pulling him further into his body as he made him move along with his thrusts. Sasuke was a withering mass in the sheets as the Akatsuki thrust once again, hitting the spot inside of him that caused a loud shriek to pass through him that he had to muffle in the pillow.

It seemed Itachi had realized even in his haze what he had hit, because bending Sasuke's top leg at the knee, he angled his thrusts so they hit there every time. Kissing along his pulse, cheek, shoulder, anything it seemed he could get his lips on. Sasuke could hear how heavy Itachi's breathing was becoming, and he couldn't stop the worry from filling him. But he really couldn't focus on such things, because with each thrust it felt like he might lose his mind.

Nonsense words were escaping him as his eyes were shut tightly. Face still buried in the pillow as Itachi's thrusts became more quick and erratic. He knew his brother was about to finish, and he would have to say he was just as close. He thrust backwards, causing a moan to leave Itachi's lips as his grip tightened almost painfully around his waist. Pulling him backwards so that he was fully impaled before what felt like burning magma filled his insides. Causing Sasuke to scream out his brother's name into the pillow.

He was so close! Just a few more thrusts! He pushed back once more on Itachi's slowly deflating cock, noticing how he didn't seem to be thrusting back. “Aniki!” He moaned. Once more thrusting back, only to feel nothing. In his mild state of delirium, Sasuke struggling against his somewhat slack bindings to look behind him, only to let a growl escape his throat when he saw that Itachi's eyes were now closed, and his breathing seemed to be coming out in a slow shallow manner. That bastard had fallen asleep!

Glaring defiantly at Itachi the entire time, he struggling to get one hand lose, letting it fall to his weeping cock. Giving himself those last fateful strokes before he came into his hands. Wiping the liquid onto the starchy sheets. With a glare on his face, he struggled around on the bed. After completely freeing his arms, he scooted away from the slumbering shinobi. Allowing for him to slide out before turning to face him. Still not believing Itachi had actually fallen asleep before allowing him to finish! …He would definitely get him back for this one.

Though he couldn't really say he blamed him. Sasuke was fairly sure he now had a fever from having to be pressed against Itachi, and by the way his brother's cheeks now had a nice rosy glow and his entire face was soaked in sweat, he knew just doing that had to take everything out of him. He seemed to have completely exhausted himself, and now had passed out once again because of his actions. Sasuke would be mad about it even he didn't think it was somewhat cute, and well, Itachi looked so innocent just laying there like that that he couldn't stop an adoring smile from lazily coming to his face.

It seemed his body had used the last of his strength during such an activity, and it seemed as if Sasuke's had as well, because even while just laying there he was finding it increasingly difficult to even keep his eyes open. He thought it might have something to do with the fact that he hadn't had a moments rest since Itachi had gotten hurt, and now that he was sure that his Niisan would wake up, the fatigue was finally catching up to him. He was sure that their recent activity hadn't helped either.

Eyes drooping from exhaustion, Sasuke struggled to rearrange them both on the small hospital bed, curled up underneath Itachi like a lion cub under his father's paw. His brother's arm was thrown over his waist as he curled up into his chest, and he snuggled into the warm inviting body. Enjoying the even fall of breath that came from knowing that he hadn't succeeded in killing the only one he had ever loved. The thought that up until a few months ago that had been his one and only dream, for once never crossed his mind. No, he was just content to lie with his niisan, and fall into a deep sleep, completely sated against his chest.  
,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

“Wakey! Wakey!” Was the next thing he heard, completely disoriented as his body let out of scream of shock! Freezing daggers seemed to pierce his skin as cold water was dumped unceremoniously over his head!

“What the fuck!” He cried in surprise! Forgetting just where he was and that he had just screamed twice now right into Itachi's face. Who was of course no longer sleeping, but glaring at him with a look that could kill. Though Sasuke wanted to kill someone else entirely. Turning around, he glared icy daggers at Deidara who was holding the now empty water pitcher and laughing his ass off.

“You realize I would have killed you if any of that hit me.” Itachi growled, pushing himself up on the bed. “What are you doing here?” He asked, and Sasuke noticed with a frown that he seemed to be once more struggling to sit up.

“Well isn't it just nice to see you up and about, yeah?” Deidara said cheerily, reaching out to ruffle Sasuke's spikes. “I can't help but notice that the both of you are naked once again.” He tilted his head in question. “Have you guys no self restraint?” He pointed to the elder. “I mean you're practically dead…” He then motioned towards Sasuke. “And aren't you supposed to still be in your hating him faze? Shame on you Sparky for taking advantage of him in such a vulnerable state.”

“Like hell I took advantage of him.” Sasuke mumbled under his breath, remembering quite clearly the sex that had been forced on him when all he wanted to do was play nursemaid to his brother. Shaking his head, he once more focused his attention on the bothersome blond. Pulling the covers further up on his and Itachi's forms. “Besides pissing everyone in vicinity off, what the hell do you want Deidara?”

Deidara's face fell slightly at that, before that ever-familiar twisted smirk came to his face. “You messed up bad Sparky, un.” He said, placing the water pitcher back down. A sudden nervousness took hold of Sasuke at that. Dreading what could possibly be coming next. “Sai still hasn't woken up, and Leader is making the mission go on as planned, which means there will be a few changes.”

“He hasn't woken up?” Itachi hissed, turning narrowed eyes towards Sasuke, and the younger could feel the anger radiating off him in waves. “Sai was one of the main aspects of the plan, seeing as how Sasuke is going to be posing as him. So tell me just what genius plan had Leader come up with to ensure that this is not going to be a complete and utter failure?”

“Well seeing as how your two little boy toys were the ones that screwed this entire thing up, un, the answer is simple.” His eyes glowed a fiery blue. “You'll be going instead.”

While such a statement made Sasuke's heart start to race, it seemed to come as no surprise to his older brother. Who just gave a grunt before reaching out to the water glass. Though just because Itachi was okay with it, didn't mean for one second that he was! “What do you mean he's going!?” Sasuke asked outraged, sitting up fully in bed and wrapping the blanket around his waist. “Why the hell would he go? Sai was only going to pose as an alibi in the village.”

“Because, to put it bluntly Sparky, you fucked that idea over, and now we have to make a new one. Which includes your brother going to watch over you, un.” Deidara sat on the edge of the bed. Crossing his legs in front of him as he spoke of all of this as if it were common knowledge.

To all of this Sasuke scoffed. “I think that I'm more than enough to take care of Naruto on my own.” He said with a roll of his eyes, cockiness fading a bit by the look of amusement Deidara gave him in return.

“Are you?” The grin widened. “Of course no one doubts your fighting abilities, but we find ourselves asking ourselves whether out not our little Uchiha puppy can capture his comrade without a push in the right direction…if you get my drift.”

“Another test!?” Sasuke hissed. Not even believing this was happening again. “Haven't I proven myself enough?” Reaching around on the bed he grabbed at his shorts, pulling them on before getting angrily out of the bed. “How many people do I have to kill? How many lives do I have to ruin before you people realize that I'm part of this evil organization?” The Sharingan flooded his eyes as anger swelled up within him. Glancing over he saw that Itachi seemed to be ignoring the conversation and staring instead at the wall again, deep in thought. He would be no help at all!

“Well…consider those all pre-tests preparing you for the real thing.” He smiled at him, getting up and walking over him to once more ruffle his spikes in the teasing manner he always did. “All those others was just assuring that you got top marks on this one, yeah?”

“Fine.” He barely got out. Trying to restrain himself at all costs from blowing up again. “Just get out.” He hissed, pointing to the door as his hand shook with fury. “We'll be ready in time, but Itachi needs his rest.” His eyes were far away as he said this. Still pointing his hand towards the door and only letting out a breath he wasn't aware he was holding when he heard the door slide shut.

“Shit…” He moaned out, placing his hand over his face as he struggled to slow his breathing. He couldn't do this! He couldn't save Naruto when Itachi was with him! Of all the people to deceive, he knew his brother would see through his plan before he even had a chance to form it! “Why did this have to happen?” He asked to himself, but was met with a response anyways.

“Does it really surprise you?” Itachi asked, turning coal black eyes to face him. “In my opinion it's one of the few smart decisions Leader has made.” He shifted, lying back down on the bed so his head was resting on the pillow. “It seems he is aware of your tension for dramatics as much as I am.”

“I wasn't going to…”

“Yes you were.” Itachi stopped him before he could voice the fact that he had no intention of betraying the Akatsuki. “And I will be there to assure that you don't.” His eyes had been closed until this point, but they opened, the harsh look he was giving him sending a chill down his spine. “You no longer get a choice on where you stand. I have made it for you.” Those eyes closed once again as Itachi turned to his side. “Now leave me. I wish to sleep until it's time to leave. I expect you to make all the necessary preparations.”

Sasuke opened his mouth to speak, but knowing it would do little good at this point he just turned on his heel. Making his way out of the infirmary and back to his own room before collapsing on the floor. What was he going to do? What could he possibly do? …When this mission came tomorrow, what possible means could he think up to get Naruto out alive?

,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.


	20. Hitting Rock Bottom

The Never Played Symphonies

Chapter 20: Hitting Rock Bottom

 

Sasuke scowled for what felt like the millionth time that day. It was not due to the mission either, because the very thought of the hopelessness of that situation had already numbed him into a state of apathy. No, it was the fact that while he was going through all of these heart wrenching, life-changing, momentous decisions; Itachi would not talk to him.

He hadn't even said a word since they had left headquarters and started south towards Konoha. It was either he was really upset about something, or he knew how much this would piss Sasuke off, so he was doing it just to spite him. Honestly, neither would surprise him, but if he were banking on one it would be the latter; because pissing him off in whatever way possible was one of Itachi's very favorite pastimes.

Whatever the case may be, it didn't even matter at this point because it was pissing him off regardless. How dare that ass make this any harder on him than it already was! Wasn't it enough that he was going to do the very thing he told himself he would not? That he was going to utter the very whisper of betrayal that would lead him to betray what he had many times considered to be his only friend? How could he be callous at a time like this? He should by all rights be kneeling at his feet, begging him to pick his `dear loving Aniki' over Naruto, because if their roles were reversed that's what Sasuke would be doing.

Though that in on itself was laughable, because their roles would never be reversed. Itachi would have never let himself be put in such a situation, because he was the strong one, and that right there was what was more maddening then anything else. For once he wanted to get one-up on his brother, make those emotionless eyes widen in shock when he realized that his Otouto wasn't just the nice little toy he thought he was, and watch that `superior than thou' attitude he had come crumbling down around him. And when it did, Sasuke would be there to pick up the pieces, poking that bastard on the forehead and watching all of his hopes and dreams fall into the black abyss where Sasuke's lay, tattered, broken, and alone.

Scowling once more, Sasuke pushed his way through the trees, having to go at full speed to even keep up with his elusive brother. He would not win this battle. Not when there was so much at stake. It was in that moment that Sasuke decided that no matter what he had to do, or however long it took to accomplish, he would not throw Naruto to the wolves.

He was like a star shining through all the blackness that was Sasuke's life. He was the one thing that had no yet been tainted by Itachi's or the Akatsuki's hands, and he wouldn't let that stop now. They wouldn't lay a finger on him if he could help it. He would die for Itachi, he would kill for Itachi, but he wouldn't do this.

Naruto was the only one who ever looked at him and saw the part of himself that wasn't soaked in darkness. It was the part that his brother had tried to destroy, and possibly accomplished such a feat, and yet he wondered if those brilliant blue eyes were to shine on him again they would wash away all the taint that Itachi had always promised to, but only continued to darken more. He wondered…if he saw him again, would the dobe hate him? Was he too far gone now that not ever Naruto could see that small glimmer of light?

“Nii-san, the first time you entered the village again, how did you feel?” They continued to jump through the trees, and even though there was noise all around, Itachi's silence was deafening. He hadn't said a word to him since he had woken up, and he wondered for the first time whether or not the reason was because his injuries were still hurting.

The speed they were going had to be putting enormous strain on the body. Any normal person would have collapsed already, and yet Itachi was anything but normal. The very notion of slowing down due to an injury was enough to personally offend him. Though now that he was looking he saw how clammy Itachi still was, and how there were beads of sweat just waiting to fall down his brow line and off the crook of his nose. …And so he asked a different question.

“Itachi, are you alright?” He asked, knowing it would get the same answer it always did. …He wasn't disappointed.

“Fine.” He croaked, continuing at the high speed Sasuke knew for a fact that his body would no be able to keep up with. He wouldn't be surprised if his brother didn't even make it to Konoha. If he had to take a guess he would be collapsing any moment, and they would have to rest until he had enough strength to go on. A thought occurred to Sasuke then. If Itachi did collapse it would probably be the only chance he ever got to warn Naruto about what was coming. After all, Itachi had already made it perfectly clear he wasn't going to allow him any shenanigans while he was there, but while he was sleeping was another matter entirely.

“I'm getting hungry.” Sasuke tried, knowing that neither one of them had eaten before they left. “Can we stop for awhile and eat?” Honestly, he hadn't had much of an appetite for days. He figured it probably had something to do with the fact that he had been forced to smell the scent of Itachi's burning flesh, and after that eating was the last thing on his mind, but if it got Itachi to stop, then he would force whatever he could down his throat.

His plea didn't get the other Uchiha to slow down in the least, and he wasn't even met with a response. A frown adorned his features as anger bubbled up in his chest. He could not handle this bullshit anymore! His legs stopped altogether as he leaned up against the tree, watching Itachi continue to run off in the distance until he was almost out of range. Though before that time his brother did stop, and with that Sasuke bounded after him, stopping about five feet behind his still turned back.

“You're a dick.” He grumbled, jumping out of the trees into the clearing underneath. He reached into his pack, pulling out the necessary provisions that had brought along for both of them and dealing big enough portions for Itachi and himself. His brother still had yet to jump down to join him, but that really didn't matter at this point. Sasuke was sure Itachi's stomach lining wasn't strong enough to eat yet anyways. It would probably just end up making him sick. The point was he had gotten him to stop, and so maybe he could avoid having the stubborn bastard collapse.

He bit in to the dry tasteless bread they had brought along; somewhat thankful at the blandness of it, because he wasn't sure he could keep anything else down. Not only was his appetite gone, but also his stomach was a bundle of nerves at the thought of just what might occur in just a few short hours when they reached Konoha.

“Are you thirsty?” He asked Itachi, who was still lingering silently up in the trees, ever the cautious observer. Sasuke knew he couldn't keep that act up long though. Since he had awakened, Itachi had been drinking an insane amount of water to compensate for the heat inside of his body, and he knew there was no way with the amount of running they had done that his brother wasn't dying of thirst. He may be able to get away with not eating anything Sasuke had to give him, but drinking was another matter entirely.

Sasuke placed the canteen to his lips, drinking down the now slightly warm water and sighing in content as it quenched his thirst. The container was about half full, and he made sure that every last drop landed into his belly. He stomach sloshed when it was all over, but he was allowed to hold it up, shaking it to show that it was empty, and so it was worth it.

“I'm sorry Nii-san, I drank it all. I'll go get more!” He said quickly, half way up onto his feet when Itachi finally jumped down, pushing on his shoulder to make sure he couldn't sit all the way up.

“I'll get it.” He said coldly, holding his had out for Sasuke to place the canteen in.

“You don't have to Aniki! You should rest, I'll…”

“I said I'll get it.” Itachi hissed, the grip he had on Sasuke's shoulder tightening. “Wait here until I get back. You're the one that wanted to rest and eat, so eat up.” Sasuke sighed at that, shrugging the hand off of his shoulder.

“Itachi…” He tried, but then realizing he would get nowhere with such a plea he just nodded instead, turning his head to the earth. “Never mind. I'll be here when you get back.” He said, not being able to keep the disappointment out of his voice. That disappointment only continued to grow when Itachi said nothing in reply, and just headed into the woods.

He knew he shouldn't let him, but Itachi's rejection bothered him, especially with everything going on today. Not to mention his brother had succeeded in yet again messing up one of the only plans he had managed to come up with. He could still go through with it, and yet, the risk involved might be more than he cared to be bargained with. It seemed that Itachi already suspected something, so there was a chance that even though he was off getting water he might be more enguard than normal. Though this may be his only chance, if any, that he had to get away from Itachi's ever-watchful eyes. So no matter what the gamble, it was a chance he had to take.

Reaching into his bag, Sasuke quickly grabbed at a slip of paper, writing in a code that only him and the fifth Hokage understood, and rolling it up, he summoned a pigeon, attaching it quickly to it's leg and sending it flying hopefully before Itachi ever knew he moved from the spot. He prayed anyways, because if Itachi ever did realize it he didn't even want to think of what would happen.

Itachi had made it perfectly clear that he expected absolute loyalty from Sasuke today, in large part because Sasuke was sure that his brother knew that was the one thing he could not give. Another part he was sure of was that it had to do with Naruto, and Sasuke knew from experience that his blond dumbass friend was not in good-standings with his brother. Mainly due to the fact that the last time he had seen him Sasuke had been half naked and lip locked with the dobe.

Leaning back against a rock, Sasuke grabbed at another piece of bread to nibble on until Itachi got back. What terrified him the most was the fact that if he turned against the Akatsuki, and if he turned against Itachi, he would not be allowed to turn back. He was trapped. He knew one thing though, today he was either going to lose his best friend, or he was going to lose his brother, and there wasn't a damn thing he could do about it.

When he heard barely there footsteps coming up to him, his eyes shifted back to the path Itachi had taken to see that he had already returned. His brother came over to sit casually beside him, setting the canteen down in front of him and for the first time that day actually turned towards him and acknowledged his existence.

“I've caught us some dinner before we reach the village. Go get us some wood and I'll start a fire.” Sasuke's stomach lurched at just the thought of food, but if Itachi had his appetite back he wasn't for a second going to argue. He hadn't eaten in so long from his injuries that Sasuke could say he had lost at least 10 pounds.

Pushing himself up, the younger headed into the woods, grabbing at any stray branches and logs he could find lying around. Itachi's color looked better than it had before, and hopefully with this food he would have enough energy to make it the rest of the day, and yet it would be so much easier if he didn't.

Sasuke dropped the piles of twigs in front of his brother, raising an eyebrow at the scowl he received because of it. Doing the hand signs, Itachi blew onto the wood, letting a raging fire spring up on top of it, turning Itachi's red eyes and almost burnt orange with the glow. He took a seat next to him, worried about what this heat was going to do to Itachi's fever.

“So, did you catch a rabbit or something?” He asked, determined to make Itachi say at least one thing civil to him before the day was over.

“A bird.” He replied with, continuing to stare into the ever-growing flame. Itachi reached into his robes, handing over the dead animal that had already been plucked of all its feathers. “Prepare it.”

Sasuke stared at the tiny skinned bird, wondering what could possibly have possessed his brother to kill such an insignificant prey. “What kind of bird…bit puny isn't it?” He asked, but right as the words left his mouth a very cold hard fact seemed to occur to him. …It couldn't be.

“It's a pigeon.” Warning bells went off in his head, and his very first instinct was to run, but the only good that would do was to get Itachi even angrier.

“Aniki, I can explain…I…” Sasuke cried out in surprise when Itachi lunged out grabbing him by the back of his scalp and forcing his head forward so that it was just inches away from the fire.

“Now Otouto, we are going to have a little chat, and if you don't tell me what I want to know, I'm going to press your face closer and closer until it burns itself off.” Sasuke struggled to move his face away from the fire, but the firm grip Itachi had in his hair was making that quite impossible, and at the angle he was at he was having to use his hands to press into the ground to avoid sending himself flying face first into the flames.

“What the fuck is wrong with you!?” He cried, starting to feel the affects of the fire already, his cheeks were growing red and he could already feel his skin begin to blister. “Let me go Itachi! I was just sending out something to distract them! I thought we could use it to keep the ANBU off our backs!”

“Is that right?” Sasuke gasped as Itachi pushed him even closer, so close in fact that he couldn't even breathe with the smoke now being forced into his lungs. “Tell me, Otouto, then why is that the note you sent said `Keep Naruto away. It's a trap. Trust no one.'?” The elder asked, causing Sasuke's heart to speed up to almost a painful speed. He knew!? How could he know the code!? “Wondering how I know, precious?” He hissed with coldness. “You see the thing is I've been intercepting your messages for months now. It only took a few minutes to translate the code.” He leaned into the fire, pressing Sasuke's face even closer as he did so until his skin began to boil and bleed. “The thing is, they haven't heard from you since you killed that Hyuugi girl. As far as they're concerned, you're a traitor.”

“Bastard.” He hissed, trying to bring his face away from the fire as his head got even cloudier. The pain was almost unbearable by this point, and he knew it wouldn't be long before he either passed out or his face caught on fire. “If you know all that what then!? What the hell do you want!?” He screamed, feeling his lungs blister as the burning ash filled them and he ended up coughing in all his pained.

“Is it the Hokage who set this all up, or are you working under another source? You were intelligent enough to at least never give a clue as to who your correspondences was.” He twisted his hand in the hair, not seeming to care that his lover's face was turning to mush.

“Piss off!” He hissed, regretting his insubordination immediately when Itachi pressed him further into the fire, flames actually coming close to licking at his cheeks and causing him to scream out in agony. “It was the Hokage okay!” It seemed Itachi left his face in the fire a few moments longer than he had to after he had received his information, but after a lifetime, it seemed, he finally relented, pulling him up and tossing him to writhe in agony on the ground.

Sasuke dirty hands were pressed into his face, trying to stop the absolute suffering he was going through as his fingers touched the scorched burnt flesh that used to be his face. What the hell was wrong with him!? He gave a grunt when Itachi's foot kicked him over onto his back, and then a fresh stream of cold water from the canteen was poured onto his aching flesh.

“You'll heal.” Were the harsh words spoken by his torturer, “I made sure that pretty face of yours won't scar.” The body leaned over him as Sasuke fought with everything in him just to remain conscious. “Now. I think you've learned your lesson and won't try anything like that again.” It took a lot of effort to nod, but he somehow managed to accomplish it, and he hissed when Itachi leaned in, kissing his cracked lips. “Good. Now get up because I want to get to Konoha before sunset. It will be easier to catch the JinchÅ«riki in the dark.”

With the pain he was feeling, Sasuke was pretty sure that Itachi's request would be impossible. His face felt like crispy chicken, and the pain was so bad that he was still close to passing out. “What the hell is wrong with you?” He moaned from the ground, placing an elbow underneath himself to push up. It took about three tries before he was successful. He eyed the fire still blazing next to him with almost fear, knowing that if Itachi had held him any closer for any longer that there would have been permanent damage, hell he could have even died. As it was though it was like a third degree sunburn, a sunburn that hurt a lot.

Leaning down to him, Itachi placed the canteen back to his lips, pouring the refreshing water down his parched throat, all the while ignoring the way the younger was glaring at him. “I lost my temper.” He explained easily, and Sasuke would have to say that was the understatement of the year, but thankfully the crazed look was now gone from his brother's face. “Can you walk?”

Not being able to form words to that strange apology, the Uchiha said nothing at all, instead using all of his remaining strength to push himself up onto shaking legs, ignoring the burning sensation in his lungs, or how the air now whipping at his face felt like it was full of shrapnel. His eyesight was rather blurry due the smoke, but he would be damned if he told that bastard that. How dare he do that and then suddenly feel bad! Though the thing is he probably didn't even feel bad. He was probably just saying that to make sure Sasuke continued to do every little thing that he said!

“I'm fine.” He croaked, sounding more and more like Itachi by the second. “Let's just get this over with so I can get away from you.” It was the truth too. The sooner this mission that he knew he could no longer avoid was over with, the sooner he was allowed to get away from the bastard who would do such a thing to him. He would make him cut the last ties he had to his normal life.

Now he was the one sprinting as quickly as possible, taking off almost immediately into the trees after gathering up his things. He left Itachi to douse out the fire, which had caused him such pain in the first place. He pressed on through the branches, stumbling once or twice for balance. His head was dizzy, and with this elevation it was only getting dizzier. He could barely focus on the sea of green heading towards him, and the sounds of Itachi's movements behind him were getting dimmer. It didn't take long for his foot to miss, and for his eyesight to go completely black.

The next thing he remembered was Itachi over him, holding his head with the tree tops above him. “Did I fall?” He asked breathlessly, eyes shutting again as sleep began to overtake him.

“I caught you.” He heard Itachi mumble, before he slipped away altogether.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

A groan escaped the Uchiha's throat as his chin bumped something over and over again. Struggling to open his eyes, Sasuke noticed how his face seemed to be pressed up against a dark fabric, and that the world was moving around him. As his disoriented state wore away he noticed how he pressed snugly up against the back of a body, with his legs wrapped tightly around their waist. …Itachi was carrying him.

“Where are we?” He croaked, the pain he had been trying to ignore now coming back full force.

“About a mile out of Konoha. You've been asleep since you fell.” Sasuke's eyebrows furrowed, not quite getting the full extent yet of what that could mean.

“So you carried me?” He asked, the large act of compassion being the only thing to grace his mind. Itachi didn't answer, and yet the grip he had on his thighs tightened as he raced through the trees. The Uchiha laid his face back down against his brother's back, hearing the ragged inhales coming out through his lungs. “But you're sick. You shouldn't be carrying me.”

“I'll live.” Itachi replied, continuing to run through the trees until he landed on a particularly large branch on one of the canopies. “This is far enough.” Sasuke bit back a whine in the back of his throat as he was set down on the branch; he immediately took full advantage of the trunk Itachi had set him next to. He was feeling very woozy, and he was sure he had a fever. The thought of taking Naruto on in this condition was not one he looked forward to.

The thought of it actually caused a slight snicker to escape his throat, and that snicker soon turned into a chuckle, and that chuckle escalated into a full blown laugh. Soon he was laughing so hard he had to physically grip the tree just to remain standing. The events of the last couple days finally caught up with them, and he was sure that he had 100 percent lost his mind. But then he thought that if he really had gone crazy, he probably wouldn't even realize it, and that got him to laugh even harder.

“May I ask what you find so funny?” Itachi snipped from beside him, causing Sasuke to shoot a lazy grin his way.

“Us Aniki. Us.” He gestured to them both. “Look what we've become. We both have the same scars, only my ugliness is show on the outside instead hidden behind a beautiful face. You're about ready to collapse and yet you're carrying me…You're carrying me after what you did to me, and after what you did to me I'm concerned that you're carrying me. Don't you see the insanity in that!?”

Itachi scoffed. “I certainly see something insane.” This caused Sasuke to scowl, not at all liking the fact that his brother had completely brushed off is observation like that, but hell, he was used to it by this point.

“Maybe I am. But if I am it's only because you made me so.” He replied quietly, eyes starting to tickle with tears.

Though at his reply, it was no Itachi's turn to laugh. “Otouto you are like a broken record. I did so much to you didn't I? I corrupted your innocence. I killed your parents. I stole you from your friends. I am the monster in your fairytale.” His laugh soon turned into a glare. “These are all things I've heard before, and yet you fail to point out the all of your own fallacies. Do you really think you were some innocent bystander before I came along?”

“Yes.” Sasuke replied without thinking. If Itachi had never existed then he would be normal just like the rest of his classmates. His father would have favored him. He would have been the prodigy everyone in the village looked up to!

Itachi laughed again. “Innocent is never what you were Sasuke…even when you were a child.” He took a step forward, causing Sasuke's back to hit the tree. “If I hadn't been around you would have forced your perversions on someone else.”

“Perversions?” Sasuke asked in disgust, not believing he would place that label on him. “It seems you really got the two of us confused. It's you that's perverted Aniki.”

“Perhaps.” Itachi said huskily, now completely backing Sasuke against the tree trunk and pressing his body fully into his. “But I watched you. I watched you touch yourself and scream for me long before I ever made you cum against that tree.” Sasuke's heart sped up, and his face turned a dark red. “Stop making excuses Sasuke, it's pathetic. I've never raped you. I've never forced you to do anything as a matter of fact.” He grabbed his chin, and the younger winced at the pain of having him touch his sensitive skin. “You've killed people, and you've enjoyed it. You've been fucked by me, and you've begged for more. You're the one that gets off on this, who constantly needs the drama to even be able to function.” He smirked at him, letting a hand trail down his chest, leaning in to whisper against his earlobe. “Even now you're hard, aren't you?” Sasuke's breath hitched when teeth clamped down on his ear, causing him to indeed press his hardness against his brother. “What, my dear Sasuke, have I done to you that you wouldn't have in someway done yourself.” He pressed into him then, revealing his own arousal as forced him almost painfully against the tree. “You love it…just like you love me.”

Onyx eyes opened, meeting Itachi's red ones after they had bled into the Sharingan. “I do Aniki…I'm not afraid of it anymore, but please tell me,” He practically whispered, holding his breath as he tried to force the hardest words he had ever uttered out. “Do you love me?”

*Snap* They were both knocked out of their moment by the sound of twig snapping from below, and almost immediately they were both crouched down, becoming practically invisible from their perch above. The moment was long forgotten, and that question, Sasuke knew, would still never have an answer. The Sharingan flooded into his eyes as he scanned the forest floor, searching for any sign of the movement they had just heard. He couldn't believe they had been so careless! How could they have gotten so distracted when they were less than a mile from Konoha!?

Taking deep breaths, he willed his body's excitement to retreat, knowing that the last thing he needed was to go into this with an erection. …His blush only increased due to his embarrassment. He could see it now, rogue shinobi finally caught and paraded through the village with a hard-on in his pants. Sadly…he could see such an uncouth thing happening to him….life hated him that much.

“Focus.” Itachi snapped quietly from beside him. “I can see the kyuubi's chakra through the bushes.” Well, that certainly caused him to snap to attention, and for other areas on his body to do the exact opposite. Naruto was here? Had this point in time really come already? His body trembled next to Itachi, who was still staring at a point to their left with interest…he could only assume the dobe was over there.

“What should I do?” He asked, resigning himself to his fate. He could no longer bluff or lie, and he could no longer pretend that he was ever selfless enough to pick anyone over Itachi.

“I'll go down now as Sai. The kyuubi was sent a message earlier to come here to meet him. When his focus is only on me, sneak up behind him, and detain him without struggle. He should never even know you were here.” were the clear clean-cut instructions his brother gave him. Itachi was a genius at improvising plans, and he knew that if they played this just right it should go off without a hitch, and so Sasuke just nodded. Maybe it was better this way. If Naruto never knew he was here, then he would never have to know that he was the one who betrayed him.

While Sasuke was lost in his thoughts, he barely noticed Itachi jump down, or rather, Itachi in Sai's body. Just the sight of that little bastard again caused anger to well up within his stomach. Especially at the thought that his lover was once more within someone other than him!

“Naruto-kun?” Itachi yelled softly in Sai's voice, signaling the dobe to him. Concentrating on the ground, he waited with bated breath as the footsteps grew closer. They had been apart for over a year now, though it seemed like only yesterday he had been in his apartment and they had shared a final kiss. How different would it have been if he had chosen to be with Naruto over Itachi? He would like to say that he had to come to Akatsuki to protect the blond kyuubi, but that wasn't true. Hell, he was going to be the one to capture Naruto, and so for the life of him he couldn't seem to think of a single way he had helped.

His thoughts wavered when Naruto stepped out of the branches, for the first time walking into his eye line, and when he did Sasuke's breath hitched in his throat. He looked…different, but you could tell from anywhere that it was his same stupid dobe. He was taller, his babyfat was now gone, and in its place looked to be a rock hard body, still covered with a little orange. His face had become more defined, making those gorgeous blue eyes stand out even more. All in all, Naruto was beautiful.

“Sai where the hell have you been!?” He heard the dobe's harsh voice growl out. “Sakura has been worried sick! They were just about to send out a search party, and then out of nowhere I get a message from you to meet you here!? What's going on?”

“Nothing.” He said with that ever-familiar smile…just the sight of it got Sasuke's eyes to narrow.

“Then why did you call me out here?” Naruto growled once again, and Sasuke could practically see his anger rolling off him in waves. …He never did have the best temper.

“It's a surprise.” Itachi said cryptically, and honestly, if he were Naruto he would have decked him already. He certainly seemed to get Sai's annoying attitude down to a T.

“Fuck that! You're annoying me already! You should have just stayed gone and then I wouldn't have to deal with your bull…” But he was never allowed to continue, because Itachi grabbed the back of his skull, pulling him forward and crushing their lips together almost painfully.

What. The. Fuck? Sasuke mouthed to himself, shaking in anger as he watched Naruto struggle against his brother's mouth. He was going to beat the shit out of him for that later! Though honestly, he think he would have been more mad if Naruto had kissed back, it gave him a little satisfaction, however, when the blond hauled back with his right fist, crashing it into Itachi's skull.

“What is wrong with you!?” He hissed, frantically wiping his mouth to get any trace of Sai's kiss off. “Are you possessed or something?”

“I missed you.” Itachi replied, rubbing at his injured face. “Besides you're in love with Sasuke-kun right? I hear the two of us are a lot alike.” At that Itachi glanced up to the trees to the spot where Sasuke was seething, and the younger knew that that was his que to act, and after he acted he was going to kick Itachi in the balls for that low blow.

He saw Naruto blush from head to toe before he jumped down from the tree, stealthily through the forest, masking his presence completely. His teeth were practically clattering from the anger boiling inside of him, but he knew he couldn't show it. This was not a time to lose his temper, because they would probably only get one shot at separating Naruto from the rest of the shinobi of Konoha. He was sure Itachi knew that too, which was probably why the damned bastard was testing him.

“Who told you that? Don't just assume things!” Naruto replied offensively. “Oh and trust me I did not miss you!” He backed away from the emotionless shinobi, obviously not used to this kind of treatment. He was sure Itachi had gone overboard with that kiss, but then again it certainly got his attention solely on him.

Sasuke crept up without a sound, though he was sure everyone within a hundred mile radius could hear his heart pounding in his chest. It was just a few more feet...a few more and this would all be over with and they could go back home. He sighed, realizing that he had just considered the Akatsuki camp home when his real home was only about a mile away. He knew right then and there, that no matter what the outcome of today might be...he could never go back.

"Oh Naruto-kun, everybody knows about that." He saw the back of the blond's neck light up in a deep blush. "Did you think you were really hiding it?"

Sasuke moved closer and pulled his sword from his waistband. He was shaking slightly as he came up right behind Naruto. His eyes flickered over to glance at Itachi, who was in Sai's body and gritted his teeth. He was really getting sick of seeing that face. He decided the only way to relieve him of it was to quickly get his job done and knock his best friend out cold.

He raised his sword above his head so the hilt was above Naruto's and took a deep breath. "I'm not going to sit here and listen to this." Naruto hissed out at Sai, making Sasuke's heart stop in his chest for he knew what was to come.

Sure enough, not a half a second later Naruto spun around on the heel of his foot, determined to stomp away in anger...only to stop in actual shock when he saw who was standing behind him, sword flipped and raised above his head.

"Sasuke?" He blinked, obviously not believing his eyes. "Is that really you? What are you doing here? When did you get back? Why are you dressed like that? ...Why do you have a sword?"

Sasuke couldn't stop the panic from rising in his chest as blue eyes bore deep into his. He didn't know what to do. He wasn't expecting this at all. Naruto wasn't suppose to realize he was here and now the boy knew. Sasuke was so terrified that he could even get himself to give the finishing blow. He could only stare like a deer caught in bright headlights as his best friend's face slowly turned from confusion to semi understanding.

He couldn't move, hell he couldn't even breathe! He knew Naruto was going to find out eventually, but not like this. He couldn't. He couldn't bring himself to do it! A scoff was heard from behind the blond, and Sasuke was barely able to pull his eyes away to see the look of absolute disdain covering Itachi's face. He was not happy, that much was very clear. It was made even clearer though when he lashed out, striking Naruto on a pressure point in the back of his head, and then suddenly those already judging eyes rolled to the back of his head, and the dobe fell forward. He barely had enough time to drop the sword before catching Naruto in his arms.

Sasuke's gaze shot up to look at Itachi as his body protested under the dead weight of Naruto's. He wondered just how Itachi was going to punish him this time for his weakness. That made anger fester in the pit of his stomach. Fuck Itachi! He really didn't care. It was all over for him anyway. Naruto knew now that he was the one that betrayed him and helped capture him for the Akastuki, so Sasuke just couldn't bring himself to care about anything. Itachi could kiss his ass for as far as he was concerned.

That anger faded exponentially, however, when the disguise Itachi was sporting melted into the earth, and his brother's true form was revealed, angry red eyes and all. Just the look of absolute fury on his face caused him to gulp, and he wondered briefly if there would be another incident like the fire. Just thought was enough to make him gasp in pain all over again, his face was still burning and the longer he had to hold Naruto, the weaker his strength became.

"We're going back now." Itachi growled, radiating anger off of him in waves. "You carry him, and if you can't make it back on your own, I'll leave you out in these woods to die." Were the harsh words Itachi spoke before jumping into the trees, not even looking back to see if Sasuke would follow as he left the barely standing teen with one hell of a burden...in more ways than one.  
,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this is hereby the last of the old stuff that was written. This was the stuff from years ago, and everything to come is the stuff I've written recently. (Fingers crossed it doesn't suck)


	21. Such Pretty Eyes

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay guys...here it is...the first thing I have written in 4 years to add onto this story. Be kind! I'm hoping it meshes with the story and I haven't let you all down! Would love some feedback!

The Never Played Symphonies

Chapter 21: Such Pretty Eyes

 

Sasuke winced for what felt like the dozenth time. The med-nins in the Akatsuki compound had been trying to piece him together ever since he had gotten back. Back to the Organization...back with Itachi...back with Naruto. His stomach rolled, and he felt like he might throw up again. He had been sick for days now. He didn’t know if it was stress, or guilt, or maybe it was the fact that his face had taken on an almost sickly scab like quality to it. The burns were much worse than either him or Itachi realized. Not that his brother was realizing much of anything since he had gotten back. He looked over next to him, fingertips trailing slowly over the sleeping form of his fearless niisan. He hadn’t woken up in two weeks. Not since…. He shook his head, trying to dispel the memories. How could he let any of this happen?

Once the ointment was spread over his slowly healing face, Sasuke dismissed the med-nins from their room, laying down next to Itachi as he watched that calm expression. How could he look so peaceful sleeping there like that, after they had just gone through so much? He grabbed Itachi’s hand, squeezing it with no response. “You need to wake up.” He said, laying on that shoulder. “They’ll replace you if you don’t wake up Itachi.” He whispered in his ear. “Please...I’m sorry.” It was pathetic, to beg and apologize after what had happened between them. After what Itachi had forced him to do. 

“He can’t hear you.” The voice from the doorway was always enough to cause a stark inhale from his lungs. He wasn’t used to hearing it. He wasn’t used to the knowledge of why he was hearing it. 

“Sasori-sensei.” Sasuke acknowledged, eyes still on Itachi’s face. “I can’t take it anymore.” He turned to look at the puppet master. Very. Much. Awake. “We have to wake him. Leader is getting restless. People are starting to ask questions.” 

Sasori rolled his eyes at the younger Uchiha, and Sasuke couldn’t help but frown at his master’s disapproval. “If we wake him now, he’ll die.” Sasori assured him. “Not to say that that isn’t something I look forward to on a daily basis.” The redhead promised him, his voice still having that scratchy quality it had developed from months and months of sleep. 

“Save it Sasori-Sensei. I know exactly how you feel about my brother.” He got out of the bed, knowing what Sasori was here for. “You’re the one that put him in this state after all.” That wasn’t exactly true, was it? “How many times do I have to tell you? I don’t know how the necklace works. He’s the one that triggered it the last time. I don’t have the Mangekyo.” He said for what felt like the thousandth time. 

Sasori looked over the sleeping Uchiha, and Sasuke stepped protectively in front as he could see the absolute hatred in his eyes. “There’s a way to fix that you know.” Sasori promised him. “We can take his eyes. He won’t miss them.” 

“Like hell.” Sasuke hissed, grabbing a kunai from the back of his shorts. “Get. Back.” He growled, sharingan lighting up his eyes. “You aren’t going to touch him again. I told you I’d help with the necklace, and you’d wake him up. That’s the agreement.” 

“It is.” Sasori agreed. “You aren’t doing a very good job. But I think I have just the solution. You just need...the right motivation.” The puppet master promised. “You haven’t been to see him, have you?” He asked slowly, Sasuke shivering at just what Sasori was implying. “Not since you delivered him to his cell.” Flashes sparked in Sasuke’s mind, and the nausea came back full force. “Come Sasuke, let’s go see the Kyuubi. Perhaps he’ll be willing to help you save your brother.”   
,,,,,,,,,,,,

Sasuke struggled with the dobe on his back, Naruto heavier than he remembered as he ran through the trees. He was struggling trying to catch up with Itachi. How had his brother carried him all the way to Konoha like this? His face wasn’t near as damaged as Itachi’s own body was, and the stress of the burns alone had him about to pass out. “Naruto…” He whispered to his friend. “You’ve been eating way too much ramen.” He grumbled, sandal almost slipping on a branch as he tried to follow Itachi as he cut to the side. “Slow down asshole!” He yelled after him, the other refusing to even acknowledge his existence as he actually sped up through the trees. So...still mad then. Mad didn’t even begin to really describe Itachi right now though. He would more say furious...livid...murderous. All directed at Sasuke. 

What did it matter? Sasuke didn’t deserve anything besides Itachi’s disdain. He had failed at every last task he had set out to accomplish. The Hokage thought he was a traitor, and now so did Naruto. He hadn’t protected him. He hadn’t chosen the pure friendship of the spunky blond over his cold and calculating brother. He hadn’t chosen the Village Hidden in the Leaf over the Akatsuki. He hadn’t chosen to be good. Itachi was right. He liked this. He liked this life. Who was he even kidding by pretending to be good...a hero for Konoha? He had Itachi’s blood running in his veins, didn’t he? He had his genetics...and the genetics of a sadistic murdering sociopath didn’t really bode well for you as a person or your future ambitions. 

“Itachi!” He tried calling again. They had been running for half the day, his chakra completely exhausted on using it to just remain upright. “I can’t. I need to rest.” He knew how pathetic he sounded, could feel the disdain radiating off the trees. 

Itachi slowed finally, turning around to reveal the deep red hateful eyes of the sharingan, all directed on him. “Do you have any idea the mess that is following just behind us?” He asked. “Do you know what Konoha would send to keep their precious Kyuubi safe?” He hissed, appearing in front of him to shove him hard. Sasuke stumbled and fell out of the trees, barely able to turn his body to take the brunt of the fall and protect Naruto. His body groaned out the pain, Sasuke struggled to sit up and check on his friend. Itachi jumped down as well, no sympathy in his body as he lashed out, kicking Sasuke hard underneath the chin. “Who are you?” He growled. “Is this really the pathetic specimen I’ve been bedding? You’ve lost whatever semblance of mind you once had Sasuke. Ever since Sai. Is jealousy really affecting you this much? Do you have that little of control over yourself?” He asked, grabbing Sasuke’s cloak as he lifted him with one arm. “We’re both injured, and there’s a Kyuubi sleeping within that body on the ground, and you want to stop for a snack break?” He hissed to him. “Think.” He demanded. 

Sasuke spat the blood out of his mouth from the kick, turning dark eyes up to his brother. “That’s some speech niisan.” He hissed, eyes flooding to the red of the sharingan. He could see the steam coming off of Itachi’s blood with it. “I’m not an idiot. I know Naruto will wake up soon. I know the ANBU are on our heels.” He said, forcing his voice to withhold any sort of tremble. “We deserve worse, don’t we?” He asked. “You’re right Aniki. I love it. I love the death...and the treachery...and you most of all…” He hesitated, refusing to give Itachi the satisfaction of saying he loved him. “I would be ecstatic to be beholden to any whim you or the Organization might have.” He promised. “But not him. Not Naruto.” He didn’t realize he had made the decision until it came pouring out of his mouth. “If they come and take me away as a traitor to Konoha, at least I’ll know I didn’t betray ‘him’” He stressed, one arm wrapped protectively around Naruto. “I’d sooner die.”

Itachi exhaled slowly. “Don’t do this.” He said, and Sasuke glared as he almost sounded...annoyed. 

“I don’t want to fight you.” Sasuke murmured. “But I will.” Honestly, he knew he paled in comparison to Itachi’s strength, but right now his brother was injured. Right now...He might have a shot. 

“As if I actually believe you would.” His brother growled, looking around to examine that they were still alone. His eyes traveled through the trees, down to Naruto, and finally up to Sasuke’s face. “I don’t have time for this. Get up. We’ll argue more about this back at headquarters.” More like Itachi would fuck some sense into him back at headquarters. 

“I won’t.” Sasuke held fast. “I’m taking him back to Konoha...with or without your blessing.” Sasuke watched him. “You’re right. I’ve lost my mind Itachi. I lost it the moment I saw Sai between your legs and realized that everything I had felt for you, this entire fantasy of us being together, was all a lie. I was never anything to you. Just another body to fuck. Just the narcissistic vanity that comes from only wanting to fuck your copies.” 

Itachi watched him for a moment, obviously taking in what Sasuke had said. “My Otouto...What makes you think I would ever compare someone as pathetic as you are to a copy of me?” He asked, stepping closer and yanking on Sasuke’s shirt. “Get. Up. Now.” He growled. 

“I’d sooner bite off my own tongue.” Sasuke hissed spitefully, grunting as he was slapped hard across his injured face. The sting of it was jarring. 

“Get. Up.” Sasuke froze at that tone, eyes to the ground as cold fury bled through that voice. “Get up and fight me then. If you’re so stupid to throw away the future I have built for you. To throw away everything I have given you...then I’ll give you what you ‘think’ you want. I assure you though Otouto, it isn’t what you desire. This ‘thing’ between us, it has clouded your judgements.” He said. “The Akatsuki will rule the world someday, and you have a place in that. With me.” He stressed, and beneath the anger and the hatred, Sasuke could almost imagine a tone of desperation. What was he doing? Was he really about to fight Itachi? 

Sasuke looked down at Naruto, the Kyuubi sleeping dotefully on the floor. He’d wake up soon, and how could Sasuke honestly ever look him in the eyes again if he didn’t. “I almost slept with him you know.” He confessed, feeling the temperature in the air drop several degrees with his admission. “First day as a Genin...I kissed him...accidently of course. The dobe fell into my mouth.” He mused, fingers sifting through Naruto’s hair. “Me and Naruto...we could have been, but then there was you.” He shifted his gaze up to Itachi. “There was always you.”

“Forgive me if I’m not in the mood for your sentiments Sasuke.” Itachi growled back, and Sasuke slowly got to his feet, willing his body to produce enough chakra for chidori as his feet began to spark. 

“My sentiments?” Sasuke asked him then. “That’s all there is between us Aniki. ‘My’ sentiments. You’d be just as happy with that replacement bitch. Naruto was ‘never’ a replacement of you. He was the exact opposite of you.” 

“He’ll be dead soon.” Itachi said, making it a promise. “And you won’t remember ever having feelings for him.”

“For anyone but you?” Sasuke asked, reading between the lines as they circled each other in the clearing. “Your jealousy has taken everything from me. It took my family, my friends, my teacher...and all that’s left is you, isn’t that right niisan?” He asked Itachi, wanting him to admit how fucked up he really was. Itachi said nothing, and really, how fucked up was that?

“So what now Sasuke? You show me how big and strong you’ve gotten?” Itachi mocked him, chakra starting to flow around the air. “Come at me Otouto...I dare you.” He hissed. 

Sasuke’s heart was pounding as he knew it was now or never. Hadn’t he always wanted revenge? Hadn’t he always wanted to fight Itachi? “I’m stronger than you realize.” He assured him. 

“Oh...dear brother...you really aren’t.” Itachi said slowly, and in the next instant he had disappeared. Sasuke watched the forest, sharingan eyes scanning to try to see him. How was Itachi this fast? He was injured. He was so hurt he could hardly stand. How could anyone ever be this… He wasn’t allowed to finish his thought as a palm slammed into his back, sending him flying through the air and towards a tree. He never hit it, however, because Itachi appeared back in front of him, hand hitting him from the other side and slamming him into the tree. 

Itachi grabbed him by his spikes as he hit, slamming him over and over into the ground. “Fight me Sasuke...show me all those clever tricks Sasori taught you.” He slammed him into the ground again. “Show me!” Sasuke screamed with the pain of it, flipping as he kicked with the chidori, managing to at least get Itachi off of him as he got to his feet. He wiped at his arms, skin peppered with pieces of the broken tree. 

Sasuke ran at him then, round house kicking at Itachi, grunting as it was blocked and they went into a pattern. They flew through the woods as they fought with each other, blocking and kicking. Itachi was toying with him, Sasuke knew that much, but he was too angry to do anything else but try to smash his face in. “I hate you!” He yelled. “You took away my life! You turned me into a monster!” 

“Shut up Sasuke!” Itachi hissed, grabbing him then as he spun in a cyclone, sending the younger Uchiha soaring through the air before slamming him all the way down into the dirt. “I am not what made you. I saved you.” He hissed at him, using Sasuke’s chidori in his own palms, sizzling the flesh of Sasuke’s back as the younger screamed. “Do you think you live in a world where you are the only one that has suffered? That bringing you here...convincing them to let you stay was easy? Do you have a single notion of what I had to do for you? All because you asked it of me. All because you asked to come here.” He growled as he fried him, and Sasuke was in too much pain to reply. He managed to get out of the hold, running this time as he limped his way through the trees. He came up short as Itachi appeared in front of him then, pure fear on his face as he was grabbed. “You thought you’d fight me because you managed to hurt me? Because I let you hurt me!? You know nothing Sasuke.” Itachi growled, his eyes beginning to swirl as his necklace glowed, and Sasuke knew what that meant. Knew that Itachi was in no way bluffing this time. 

“Aniki don’t.” He begged him then, shutting his eyes tight as he tried to push at that face. How stupid was he to challenge Itachi? How stupid was he to make him this angry? Itachi had warned him. He had warned him over and over again. “Please….Please…” He begged, remembering being locked in that world. He couldn’t, not again. “I’ll do anything...I will…” He promised, surging forward, trying to get him to stop as he pressed their lips together. He kissed Itachi as his entire body shook with fear and shame. For a moment it seemed like it would work. For a moment it almost seemed like Itachi was responding, like he couldn’t help but respond to his kiss, then he was backhanded down onto the ground. 

“Are you delusional right now?” Itachi asked him, and Sasuke looked up, entire body screaming at him as he looked up towards his brother. Itachi was every ounce the murderous killer that had been in the Uchiha village that night. “My ability to stomach you enough to bed you is usually present, but now...I really wish Sai had won out in that squabble.” He leaned down, grabbing Sasuke. “And I mean that Otouto...from the bottom of my heart.” He whispered, eyes swirling and Sasuke was locked into them. The world suddenly bled to red. “Let’s teach you a lesson, shall we? Should it be a few weeks long, or maybe years?” He asked as the world turned to blood and pain. Sasuke was screaming already from it as he felt knives slash through his flesh, tearing, digging. He didn’t know how long it lasted. Seconds? Years? It all came to an end though with a flash. Sasuke spurted back into his own mind in a jarring rip that caused his brain as much pain as all the other injuries put together. He turned bleary eyes towards Itachi, slowly focusing in on how they were cloudy and white, turning blue. That face was pale and blank, jaw open and slack. He looked dead. 

“Itachi?” Sasuke asked, reaching out to touch his face. It was cold to the touch. “Aniki?” He asked, hands coming to shake those shoulders. “Aniki...Aniki what’s wrong!?” He asked, panicking with worry, not seeming to at all realize his own level of concern was coming right after being tortured. “what’s wrong...what’s…” He froze as he saw it then, the long pointed needle stuck into the back of Itachi’s neck, an electric blue liquid dripping down it and into his neck. Sasuke reached to grab it out, palm almost closing around it. 

“I wouldn’t.” A voice said from within the trees, and Sasuke’s heart stopped as he heard it. His eyes slowly rose up to eye someone he never thought he’d see again. 

“What did you do to him?” He asked Sasori lowly, more of that blue liquid flowing into Itachi. “What is it!?” He couldn’t let it go in anymore. He covered his hand with his cloak as he ripped the needle out, throwing it away and watching as the liquid touched the ground and started to hiss out like acid. He didn’t ask why Sasori was awake, or why he was here...those questions could come later. “Is he dying?” 

“No.” Sasori said dispassionately, jumping down from the trees. “Not yet anyways.” He walked over to the Uchihas, and Sasuke grabbed Itachi in the same protective way he had just been holding Naruto. “It’s a paralytic agent. One of the strongest. He won’t wake up without the antidote. When I awoke and realized I’d been asleep for over a year, I found the poison fitting. Let him suffer at least some of what he instilled in me.” 

Sasuke backed them up, not knowing what to think of this, of Sasori being back. He was barely hanging on by a thread, and he couldn’t fight him right now. “Sasori-sensei, what happened at the Village of Sound…” He tried, but was interrupted. 

“I know it wasn’t you.” Sasori assured him, voice a sharp dagger. “I recognize Itachi’s handy work anywhere. Though, not to say I’m not a little disappointed in you Sasuke. Over a year, and you’re still riding his coat tales? Still letting a psychopath who would kill one of his teammates masquerade in this Organization?” Sasori huffed as he eyed Sasuke’s ring. “Congratulations on the membership by the way, always knew you had it in you.” He mocked. 

“I didn’t know he was going to do it.” Sasuke promised him, holding his brother tight. “He gets crazy sometimes, but I wouldn’t have worn the necklace if I knew. I care about you Sasori...you’re like a brother to me.” 

Sasori let out a laugh. “I don’t think that’s a very good analogy Sasuke.” 

Sasuke shook his head. “Itachi was never like a brother to me. You might think what we do is sick...and wrong...and you’re probably right, but he’s never been that to me.” He kissed the top of Itachi’s head. “He’s everything to me...I couldn’t turn him in. I’ve loved him since I was five Sasori. I couldn’t turn him in! He’s killed everyone in my life, but he left you alive. He did that much.” 

“I’m sure it was out of the kindness of his cold dead heart.” Sasori mocked, and Sasuke pulled out a kunai as the puppet master got closer. “Going to fight me now, Sasuke?” 

“If you try to kill him I will.” Sasuke assured his shakily. Hadn’t this just been about Naruto? He hated himself for this. He hated the fact that Naruto’s danger meant nothing when it came to the probability of somebody taking Itachi away from him. It was strange how things could change in just minutes. 

“Heroics were never your thing Sasuke...Stick to what you’re good at. I’m not going to kill him.” He said slowly. “We don’t kill our own members, even if they try to kill us. The punishment is death.” He leaned down to eye Sasuke, and the Uchiha gripped the kunai harder. “How does it work? The stone?” He motioned to the necklace around Itachi’s throat. “When they made you get the entire stone, I never once imagined what power just a sliver of it could entail. I control puppets, but he controlled you. He controlled you as if he were you...just as easy as opening his eyes. I’ve never seen that kind of power.” 

“Itachi is the only one that knows how to use it.” Sasuke tried. “He mastered the stone. I don’t even know why the Organization wants it. He’s the only one that can benefit from it. I doubt Leader wants to give anyone that much power, let alone my brother.” 

“That’s not entirely true, though is it?” Sasori asked, standing up and circling the two Uchiha’s. “You have the same blood. You have the same clan.” The Akatsuki member stopped in front of Sasuke again. “You’re going to find out how it works. We’re going to go back with Itachi and Naruto, and you’re going to pretend that all of this went exactly according to plan. You captured the Kyuubi, and Itachi collapsed from exhaustion. When I woke up Deidara informed me of a few things, including what happened when my favorite Uchiha got crispy fried. Wish I could have seen it.” 

Sasuke’s mouth quirked a little at that. “Yeah...I took the chidori and focused it inwards. After you taught me how to focus the chakra, it wasn’t that hard.” 

“I’m proud of you Sasuke.” Sasori said, and Sasuke honestly thought he sounded sincere. “You’ve come a long way. Despite what happened between us, you’ve always been my favorite student.” He explained. “That being said...I do want to know how the necklace works, and if I don’t find out how, I might not decide to be so forgiving, for either of you.” 

“If I agree...will Naruto and Itachi be safe?” He asked him slowly. “Even if I’m not? I’m the one that stabbed you Sasori...my hands.” Why was he protecting Itachi? Sasori already knew the truth. 

“When are you going to stop making excuses for the fact that he’s a psychopath?” Sasori asked him, mirroring his thoughts. “When are you going to realize that this thing between the two of you will end up killing you?” He asked him slowly, and Sasuke flinched. He was bloody from head to foot, face burnt and swollen, entire body bruised, mind screaming in pain, and he’d still die for Itachi.

“He wouldn’t kill me.” He tried. “He hurts me, and I hurt him, but we don’t kill each other.” 

“Yet.” Sasori assured him. “Now get up. Pick which one you want to carry home.” Sasuke looked from Itachi in his lap, to Naruto across the forest floor, and then back at Sasori. 

“I don’t think I can.” He said. “I don’t even think I can stand.” He promised him, and he knew his coup d’etat was over. He wasn’t saving anyone like this. He would have to try to help Naruto later. 

“Sasuke.” Sasori chided. “Stop it. You know better. You’re a lot stronger than you’re acting.” He assured him. “Now, which one do you want to carry?” Sasuke’s hands clenched protectively around his brother at those words, and Sasori nodded. “I’ll carry the Kyuubi. Don’t worry, I won’t hurt him. Sasuke you do have some terrible attachments.” He said, heading over to grab Naruto. He didn’t even look back as he ran off to see that Sasuke would follow him.   
,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Sasuke stood outside the door that led to the cells, looking over to Sasori. “I can’t.” He said. He was a coward. He was the bottom of someone’s shoe. He couldn’t do it though. He couldn’t walk into that room and look Naruto in the eye. He couldn’t tell him that he had sold him down the river. 

“Go in there, and I’ll consider waking Itachi up. Depending on if you learn anything.” Sasori assured him, shoving him hard through the door. “Go make nice with your friend.”

He fell through the door, stumbling down the concrete hallway that led to their prison cells, swallowing audibly as he wanted to run. He wanted to run and hide, but Itachi needed him. Sasori didn’t have to wake him up. He didn’t have to keep their secret. He wouldn’t for very much longer unless he could figure out this necklace. He had no idea what he thought Naruto could do about the situation. It’s not as though the dobe could suddenly make him be able to use his eyes as good as Itachi. 

Sasuke rounded the corner, letting out an exhale as he saw the blond. Naruto was slumped in the cell, head hanging between his legs. What had he thought when he had woken up in here all alone? What did they tell him about why he was here? Did he know what the Akatsuki were planning for him and the other Jinchuuriki? What part did he think Sasuke had to play? “Naruto.” Sasuke said slowly, speaking to him for the first time in well over a year. 

Naruto’s head snapped up so violently he was sure he got whiplash, staring with those wide blue eyes at him. “Sasuke!?” He said, jumping up quickly, ever the excited bundle of energy he had known from the past. “I knew I didn’t imagine you! What are you doing here? Why are you with these people!? Did they capture you too!?”

Sasuke’s mind swam with the questions, and for some reason just hearing that voice caused his mouth to twitch up. He bit it back down though, the half smile buried under buckets of guilt. “No Naruto, they didn’t capture me.” He said slowly. “Do you remember I told you I had to go somewhere? Somewhere far away, and I would be gone a long time?” Sasuke was garbed in khakis and a black fishnet shirt, noticing how Naruto’s own clothes had changed to black with hardly any orange. They had both changed so much. “I’ve been gone longer than I thought.” 

“What about Hinata?” Naruto asked slowly, obviously digesting what Sasuke had said. “People say you killed her. How could you do something like that!?” That old wound ripped open and bled, soaking the guilt in his heart even more. He remembered the way Hinata looked at Naruto. How would she feel to die by the same person who ended up killing her love? 

“That was an accident….” Sasuke whispered ashamedly. How many “accidents” had he had since then? “I didn’t mean to kill her. I screwed up Naruto...I should never have left Konoha.” He admitted, knowing it was the case. What good had come from any of this? His eyes stung as he watched that unforgiving face. “I’m such an idiot.” 

Naruto watched him for a moment, arms crossing over his chest. “Am I supposed to feel sorry for you right now? You killed one of your own Sasuke! You’re a member of the Akatsuki, which is the very people you once told me you hated the most!”

“You don’t think I know that?” Sasuke asked. “I know what I am, but I tried Naruto! I tried for so long to be good.” Sasuke got closer to the cage. “You don’t understand…I…” He dare not say what his mission was. You never knew who was listening. “You just don’t understand.” He couldn’t tell him, but he couldn’t stand Naruto looking at him like that. “I had to get near Itachi. I had to know the truth about what happened with my clan.”

“He killed every member in cold blood and made you watch...funny how that mystery is already solved.” Naruto bit back coldly, chakra beginning to whirl around him. “You’re here for Itachi?” Naruto asked, finally coming to a realization. “You left us...you left ‘me’ for your murderous disgusting brother?” He slammed up against the bars, drawing Sasuke back. “Did you set me up? Did you bring me here? You and Sai? Or was that even real?” 

“That was Itachi.” Sasuke admitted, eyes downcast. “But Sai is a traitor.” What harm was telling Naruto now? “He’s been working with Akatsuki for years. He’s been working and fucking around with my brother.” He couldn’t keep the absolute loathing for that cretin out of his voice. “You don’t have to worry about him though...he’s dying. I cooked him from the inside out.” 

“You must feel so proud of yourself.” Naruto growled. “You cook people and stab people now. I’m glad you’ve found your niche in the world.” He hissed. 

“Do you even know what the word niche means?” Sasuke asked him. He felt dead inside, and yet was still used to ridiculing the blond. 

“Yes Sasuke...I know what the word means. I also know what the word psychopath means...or maybe we should just change that word to Uchiha.” He said, and Sasuke lunged forward, grabbing the same bars Naruto was. 

“Shut your mouth Dobe! Don’t talk about my clan like that!” He snapped at him. “At least I fucking have a family!” They glared daggers at each other through the bars. “I didn’t come here to fight with you Naruto!” Why did he come here? “I came here to make sure you were alright.” 

“Oh I’m peachy!” Naruto assured him. “My cell is very comfortable, almost no rats.” 

Sasuke shook his head. “You’ll be wishing for rats before long. You can get awful hungry in that cell.” He promised him, remembering his own time. 

“You were in here?” Naruto asked him, looking around the cell. “For how long?” 

“A long time.” Sasuke whispered. “For the first six months I was here almost, I slept right where you were just sitting.” He spilled his soul to Naruto. “And then I got in.” 

“After you killed Hinata?” Naruto growled, teeth starting to sharpen. 

“No.” Sasuke said, eyebrows knitting. “After I killed Orochimaru.” He said, remembering that horrible day. Finding out about his and Itachi’s past...almost getting raped...fun times. 

“You’re lying. We would have heard if he were dead.” Naruto growled at him. 

Sasuke shook his head. “I’m not lying.” He held up his ringed hand, the Akatsuki ring shining on it. “I imagine Kabuto is doing a fair job at hiding the death. Some even say he can bring people back to life. “ He said in a creepy voice, his mouth quirking again as he watched Naruto shudder. God he missed his friend. “I can’t begin to explain any of this to you Dobe, but believe me when I say I had good intentions.”

“Those are always the worst kind.” Naruto hissed back at him. “How could you do this to us Sasuke? To me? We spent the night together, and you run off to betray me? Was I that bad?”

“No Naruto.” Sasuke said honestly, remembering their night together. “You weren’t bad. I think about it all the time.” He said, getting closer to the bars than was probably necessary. “I think about you...and how you made me laugh....” He reached out, fingertips touching Naruto’s face for just an instant, and he could feel the chakra on his skin. 

“You’re such a liar.” Naruto said, yanking back. “You’ve always lied to me.” He frowned at him. “You’re just like Itachi, you know that? You did the exact same thing as your brother!” Sasuke flinched as if struck. If only Naruto knew the half of it. 

“I’ll bring you some food.” Sasuke said, staring at the floor. “And some water for a bath…” His cock twitched as he remembered his own bath in that cell. His mind flashed, picturing Naruto in his place...with him behind him, pressed into the bars. “I have to go.” He said breathlessly, not knowing what the fuck was happening to him as he rushed out of the room. Never noticing the necklace’s faint glow as he did. 

The door to the cells slammed behind him as he raced down the hallway, fighting the rolling nausea threatening to crawl up his throat. He tried to push away the look Naruto had given him, and the anger in his voice. It wasn’t every day you were forced to face down your source of betrayal. Naruto would never forgive him. Even if he somehow managed to get him out of this place, he had still killed Hinata. He had still chosen Itachi over his village. He was a traitor. Sasuke paused right outside their room, not knowing if he could bare to see Itachi comatose right now. The strange thing was, he knew he wrong earlier. He knew Naruto would forgive him, that was just the kind of idiotically moral person he was. The thing that made that the hardest was that Sasuke in no way deserved such atonement. He deserved ridicule and spite. He was the boy that had gotten his clan murdered because his brother was jealous. He was the chunin that left on a secret mission, and ended up finding a home. He was scum. 

Sasuke pushed into his room, immediately freezing when he saw Itachi was very much not alone. Sasori sat bored by the bed, feet propped up onto it as he glanced over at Sasuke. He slowly nodded a greeting. That wasn’t what had caused Sasuke to freeze though, he was used to Sasori being in here. No, it was the other body currently inhabiting the room, perched like a deadly pixie right on top of his brother. A kunai was poised right underneath Itachi’s closed eye. 

“Deidara…” He said, holding his hands up slowly. “Put down the kunai...what the fuck are you doing?” He should have anticipated this. He should have known that when Sasori woke up, and he didn’t see hide nor hare of his boisterous partner, that the blond was fuming somewhere. Deidara had warned him countless times just what he would do to him if he discovered what had really happened with Sasori. His Sensei had no doubt told him what had happened in the Village of Sound. “Listen...you don’t understand. Itachi didn’t do anything.” He said calmly, used to lying about his brother’s sins. He had been doing it all his life. “I did it. If you want to blame someone, blame me.” He tried, talking like he was placating a child. He began to sweat as he noticed the clay snake around Itachi’s neck. “Please…”

“Please what Sparky?” Deidara asked him, digging the kunai softly into the thin flesh underneath the eye. “You would take the blame for this? After all we’ve been through together?” The normal psychotic playfulness had ebbed out of the blond’s voice. “Sasori told me what happened. He told me not to blame you...isn’t that sweet, un?” He asked him. He went to stab, and Sasuke jumped forward, not hearing the pathetic noise he made. 

“Don’t hurt him.” He said, voice desperate as he watched the clay snake tighten. How many heads had he seen Deidara explode with his “toys”? “He didn’t kill Sasori. He could have. He didn’t. He knows the rules.”

“What a nice guy, yeah?” Deidara mocked. “Tell me Sparky, if he were in my situation, and Sasori had put you to sleep for almost a year, how do you think Itachi Uchiha would handle it?” He asked scornfully, digging the kunai in as a droplet of blood rolled down Itachi’s cheek. It was honestly the closest Sasuke had even come to seeing his brother cry. 

“And not have to listen to me whine at him for a whole year?” Sasuke asked jokingly, voice choked and shaking. “He’d probably throw you a party.

Sasori scoffed in disgust, legs crossed in front of him. “The opinion you have of yourself is astounding Sasuke.” He murmured. “I’ll tell you. If the situation were reversed, and someone hurt ‘you’ Itachi would lose his mind. He’d kill everyone he had to until the blood pounding in his ears subsided.” He mused, looking bored at his protege, and Sasuke scoffed. 

“I don’t think you know Itachi.” Sasuke assured him, taking another step closer, as if he were trying to tame Deidara with his movements. 

“You’re the one that doesn’t know him, yeah?” Deidara asked. “You’re the only one who doesn’t see how he looks at…” Sasori interrupted.

“Dei...enough!” The redhead snapped. “It isn’t our place to explain to young Sasuke what he’s missing.” 

Missing? What the hell were they talking about? “What are you doing here? I went into the cell? I talked to Naruto...the necklace didn’t do anything!” He tried. 

Sasori made a noise in his throat. “Ah. The necklace. I know how it works now. Thank you so much for that demonstration.” He thanked his protege. “It was most informative.”

Sasuke looked confused, staring at his Master. “What are you talking about? Nothing happened.” He glanced as Deidara continued to dig. “Stop doing that!” Sasuke’s heart was pounding by this time, worried. Not so much for the pain, Itachi could handle the pain, but the humiliation he knew he couldn’t handle. Itachi was proud, and Deidara able to do this to him with him powerless to stop it...he could never let him find out. 

Deidara laughed at Sasuke’s obvious discomfort. “Don’t worry...we’re only going to take the one.” Sasuke’s eyes widened, comprehending just what he was saying. 

“What do you want with his eye?” He asked slowly, goose flesh pimpling along his arms as he knew if they wanted to do this there was nothing him or Itachi could do to stop it. He looked towards his Master, Sasori still calm. “I thought you didn’t want revenge? I thought you weren’t petty?” He tried. 

Deidara laughed. “He isn’t. He was going to leave the two of you completely alone. I talked him into a little fun, yeah?” The blond winked, laughing. “Teach Itachi that he doesn’t get to take away people I care about because he gets a little jealous.” He hissed, the snake tightening on Itachi’s neck. 

“I saw something in that cell. That necklace...those stones will never work for me. They’re trained for Uchiha eyes. I want to know how the stone works. He will never teach me, and strangely enough, I find myself knowing a person who needs an eye.” 

Deidara winked at him again. “Isn’t that sweet Sparky?” He asked. “It’s our anniversary...or at least it was five months ago when he was still mostly dead, un.” Deidara mused, stray hand ghosting over his missing eye. “Uchiha eyes...the power of the Sharingan. Looks like Itachi can’t be so high and mighty anymore. You can though...you’ll have two and the rest of us will only have the one, yeah?” 

“He’ll. Kill. You.” Sasuke stressed, not as a threat, but more as a worry. Despite everything, he had actually come to care for these two. “If you do this he will kill you. He will seek revenge. He will destroy this Organization!” Sasuke yelled desperately. All Itachi cared about were those eyes. Such pretty eyes….He shuddered as he remembered Sai’s words, his voice as he compared them. “Take mine!” He blurted without thinking. “Take one of my eyes instead!” A cold calculating dread ran through him at his offer. Fear was masking heroism and protection of Itachi. His eyes....they were the main source of his power. They were what made him an Uchiha. They were the only thing that made Itachi acknowledge him at all. Why in the hell had he made that offer? After everything Itachi had just put him through, what did it say that he was willing to sacrifice himself in a second? 

Deidara actually looked surprised, and Sasori frowned in disgust. “You’d give up one of your eyes for your brother?” The puppet master asked, voice riddled with disapproval. “Have I taught you nothing, Sasuke? Did you learn nothing out in the forest?” 

“I learned.” Sasuke whispered. “I know exactly what Itachi is, but he’s mine...and I won’t let you hurt him.” He said with a little more confidence. “You need to work the stone...you two want to go through with this...Fine. But you use my eye to do it, and you ‘never’ tell Leader about what Itachi did to you.” He said, listing off his demands. “And this feud between the two of you is over.” He hissed. “I’ll make sure he knows that, and he doesn’t seek revenge for this.” He promised him. “My pound of flesh will settle this. Is that agreed?” 

“Sparky!” Deidara teased him. “You’ll give one of your pretty red eyes? I’ve always wanted Uchiha eyes. They can see so much more when the world goes bang.” He said sadistically. 

“Very well.” Sasori said, sounding too indignant to argue. “If this is the mistake you truly wish to make for him.” 

“It is.” Sasuke said with shaky confidence. “You’ll wake him up?” He watched as Sasori pulled out a bottle, clearly the antidote. “You can...after. If he comes after me for this Sasuke, I’ll take more than your eye. I won’t want to, but I won’t die for you again.”

Sasuke clenched, not realizing how much he had missed this level of support. How good it felt to have someone back here that really cared about him. “I won’t let him hurt you again.” He said, meaning every word. 

Deidara scoffed. “How touching, you two are adorable, yeah? But lets get on with this.” He looked over at Sasuke. “Sorry Sparky, but this is going to hurt.” He said, grinning as Sasuke’s eyes flooded with the sharingan. 

Sasuke looked in fear at the sadistic smile covering the blond’s face, fighting a little as Sasori grabbed his arms from behind. “What are you doing!?” He asked, trying to fight as Deidara walked closer. 

“I hate Itachi.” The blond started. “So I was very content to slash his eye out of the socket...but you’re my kid Sasuke.” He held his hands dramatically to his heart. “My love child with my one and only.” The mouths on his hands grinned at his joke. “Strangely enough...I don’t really want to hurt you…Much.” He said, grinning wickedly as hundreds of tiny clay spiders began crawling down the sleeve of his cloak. Sasuke struggled as they covered him, crawling up his face, before slipping deep underneath his left eye. The scream was the only thing he heard piercing out of his mouth, before everything cascaded sharply into pain and blackness.   
,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Sasuke wound back his arm, bringing his hand down hard. He slapped across the cool white flesh of Itachi’s face. The sound crackled off the room, the force of the slap jarring up and down the Uchiha’s arm. Sasori had given him the antidote after it was done, folding it into Sasuke’s hand as he sat emotionless in the hospital bed. The surgery to repair his eye had given him a week recovery. He let Itachi stew a week more in his own filth just out of spite alone. But today he had gotten the courage, more like anger, to come in here and force the blue liquid down that pretty throat. 

“Wake the fuck up asshole!” The younger Uchiha hissed. He was garbed in a short hospital robe, bandages covering half his face and eye still, wrapped through his spikes. He was straddling Itachi’s waist, knees digging into the Uchiha’s shoulders to keep him trapped. He could feel Itachi’s consciousness, the feeling somehow resounding in the necklace Sasuke still wore. “I know you’re awake.” He leaned down, mouth on Itachi’s ear. “Open your eyes.” He said ‘eyes’ with such resounding hatred that he shocked even himself. 

Itachi did slowly, those dark eyes immediately scanning the room. He took in his surroundings, before landing on Sasuke himself. Sasuke watched the almost puzzled look on his face at the bandages, as if the patch over his eye could be mistaken as anything else in the world. “Morning Aniki.” He purred, digging his knees hard into those shoulders. “How are you feeling?” He mocked. 

“What happened?” Itachi croaked, his voice scratchy from lack of use. “What happened to your eye?” Had he not been so angry, Sasuke might have almost said his brother sounded concerned. 

“Oh that?” Sasuke asked. “It was eaten out of my head.” He said mockingly, digging his knees in harder. “I need you to listen very carefully, dear brother, “ He mocked in the same way Itachi always did. “We need to discuss a few things.” Itachi watched him, sharingan flooding into his eyes. Sasuke sneered at that. “You’ve been sleeping for over a month now. You were poisoned by Sasori.” He grinned as he watched Itachi’s eyes narrow. “Yeah...he’s awake...and he got the drop on you. You’re getting lazy in your old age Niisan.” Sasuke mocked. “He could have killed you. He didn’t...because he’s a better person than you.” Sasuke assured him. “But everyone has a price. I had to choose between carrying you to safety, or rescuing Naruto...and so I brought my only friend to this Hell hole, and I threw him in the same cell you fucked me with soap in...and I betrayed my village for the very final time to keep you safe.” He hissed. “I chose you. I chose the bastard who beat the shit out of me, fucked someone else, and tried to burn my face off.” He wanted to slap him again. He didn’t...Itachi’s patience wouldn’t last forever. “He wouldn’t give me the antidote without a price...him or Deidara.” Sasuke explained. “He wanted your eye...I gave him mine instead.” He told him this with such weighted hatred it shocked even him. “I gave him my eye Itachi!” He yelled, the other laying emotionless beneath him as he screamed.

“I will ‘always’ protect you, even when I fucking hate you.” Sasuke hissed. “You will not seek revenge, and you will not hurt any of friends again Itachi.” He said icily. “You will ‘play’ nice.” He hissed through clenched teeth. “You will ‘not’ touch me until I can stand your touch again, but you will ‘not’ touch anyone else either. If I ever find out you had someone like Sai again, I’ll cut your fucking balls off.” Sasuke dug his knees in again, causing Itachi to wince. “I bought and paid for you!” He said with finality. “You are mine.” His eye flooded red to match Itachi’s as they stared into each other. “You. Will. Obey.” Sasuke whispered then, meaning every word he had spoken. He got off Itachi, the Uchiha uncharacteristically not saying a word back in defense as the younger left the room, slamming the door behind him. He hated Itachi...and loved him...and whatever this was between them was going to kill them both.  
,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,..,


	22. The Secret's in the Telling

The Never Played Symphonies

Chapter 22: The Secret’s In the Telling

 

“I don’t understand…” Sasuke said to Leader, shaking his head. “What do you mean I have to stay here?” He asked increduosly. “I’m healed, and I want a mission. I ‘need’ a mission. I’m going crazy!” He practically begged. “I can’t be here another day.” Not with Naruto. Not with Itachi. “I don’t understand.” He repeated. 

Sasuke scowled as Leader audibly sighed, still cascaded in shadow. “Your eye for one, Uchiha.” He said, and Sasuke’s hands went up to the bandages. “For another, Sasori is awake, and you don’t have a partner. We’re a package deal. I’m not foolish enough to send you out all alone.” 

Son of a bitch. Again...this was about trust. It was always about trust. “Bringing Naruto here wasn’t enough? I’m still a liability?” 

“Yes.” Leader said at once. “You injured two of my strongest members, the pair going on and off being in comas. You deep fried my Konoha informant. You cause me more problems than you’re worth, and yet I can’t get rid of you. So yes, you will stay here until I find out what I’m going to do with you.” He said. “No one will take you. Kisame offered, but then I’d be stuck with an even more dangerous Uchiha.” He sighed. “Get out of my sight...or is that not possible for you anymore?” He mocked cruelly. 

“I can see just fine.” Sasuke hissed, mock bowing before storming out of the hall. How dare they? He couldn’t be here anymore. He couldn’t be stuck in here with all the bad decisions he had ever made in his life. His hand went to his eye, the patch over his eye, he hadn’t been able to bear removing it. Itachi had left the very same day he had woken up, and he had been dreading the thought of the reply he might get when his brother got back. Then there was his other problem. He didn’t know how long it would be before Konoha realized where Naruto might be. Another week, two? They couldn’t afford to hold off on the extraction that much longer, and yet for some reason they were. Sasuke had seen an extraction. They felt no sympathy in it as they were ripping the Jinchuriki from its host. Yet not Naruto. Why? The question had been nagging at him every night as he laid in his and Itachi’s big empty bed. Why were they leaving him alive?

Sasuke headed into the kitchen, deft on his feet even with the use of one eye. His senses made it almost easy as he got out all the supplies, boiling water for the broth as he began to cut up the chicken and shrimp expertly, tossing them into the pot with the spices. He got into the task, focused entirely on what he was doing. He never noticed someone come into the kitchen. He stirred the pot, adding in the noodles as he mixed the spices. He hoped he still liked this crap. He jumped as he was grabbed from behind, trying not to react as he was yanked backwards by familiar hands. It didn’t work. Sasuke’s entire body tensed up in anticipation. “What are you doing back?” He asked his brother, not turning around to greet him. 

“What are you doing Otouto?” Itachi asked, and Sasuke fought the shiver from traveling down his spine as Itachi’s hand came to his stomach, slipping underneath his shirt. “Cooking? How unlike you.” Itachi husked into his ear, biting down on it as Sasuke fought to not melt into those arms. He was trying, really he was, but he loved sex...he loved sex with Itachi. 

“You’re going to make me burn it.” He tried, eyes half lidded as Itachi’s mouth kissed down his neck. “God don’t do that…” He tried, going to push back to get him away, but Itachi held fast. 

“Don’t do what?” Itachi asked, and Sasuke watched his brother slowly undo the tie of his pants. “Touch you? That was one of your rules, wasn’t it? Don’t touch you...Be nice….” Itachi turned him around slowly, lifting Sasuke up onto the counter. The heat from the boiling soup was making Sasuke sweat, his brow damp with it. “Do you have any idea how hard it has been not to filet that cretin for taking your eye?” He asked him, and Sasuke saw the anger on his face. “You asked it of me, and I had to run halfway across the world to fulfill your request. How could you be so stupid?”

Sasuke frowned, hand going up to his eye. “It was either me or you.” He defended himself, defended his choice.

“Think about yourself for once Sasuke!” Itachi snapped at him. “Think about the fact that you may need both of your eyes. That they’re the one thing on this planet that makes you special!” Itachi hit him across the head. “Why would you do this!? Don’t maim yourself for me or anyone else!” He hissed, grabbing at the bandages as Sasuke tried to fight him off. “You will let me see Otouto. I want to see what you’ve done to yourself!” 

Sasuke tried to push him away, but knew it was no good as Itachi peeled away layer after layer of bandages he put on his face. He stilled as the patch was peeled away, hissing at the pain as the light hit it, and he heard Itachi inhale a shaky breath. Sasuke’s eyes flickered, finally landing on Itachi. He blinked at him with both of his eyes. 

“Where did you get it?” Itachi asked, tilting Sasuke’s chin up and he could see his own reflection in Itachi’s eyes. The dark black eye stared into Itachi’s, along with his new emerald green eye. The mismatched eyes stared into his brother’s, daring Itachi to make one comment about it, to call him ugly. 

“Deidara got it for me.” Sasuke whispered, frozen as Itachi watched him. “Sasori wanted me to be normal...as normal as I could b…” He wasn’t allowed to continue as he was slammed back, Itachi hitting the back of his head against the cabinets. 

“You’re an idiot.” Itachi hissed, angry as his hands tightened on Sasuke’s hips. “You let him take what made you mine away. You…” He couldn’t even finish, shoving away from him and storming out of the kitchen. 

Sasuke slumped back, hands covering his face at the rejection. He tried to fight back tears as he saw the disgust and hate in his brother’s eyes. He knew he’d ruined it. Whatever fascination Itachi had with him apparently didn’t translate to just the one eye. He rubbed at his sore eye. It was bright green and almost glowing as he tried to hold back his tears. He hadn’t looked at himself in the mirror. In fact the only reflection of himself he had ever had was the disapproval cascaded deep within Itachi’s eyes. He had seen and rejected him, and he was right. Instead of fighting, instead of doing anything he should have, he had given away everything that ever made him special. 

He jumped off the counter, wiping at his eyes as he turned the heat off on his soup. He tried to push the emotions down as he poured the soup into a bowl. The smell that had once made his mouth water, now just made the nausea creep back in. He fought it off as he headed down the hallway that led to the prison cells, pushing through the door as he came face to face with Naruto. 

“Hey Dobe.” He said, trying to keep his eyes downcast. “I brought you some ramen.” Sasuke said, handing the soup through the bars. They went through this everyday. Sasuke would cook for him, would bring him fresh clothes and a water basin, and Naruto would silently glare on the other side of the bars. “You know...you don’t know how good you have it.” He mused, not realizing how broken his voice was. Itachi’s rejection continued to rattle over and over in his mind. 

“Your cooking sucks.” Naruto said, and it had been so long since he had heard that voice that Sasuke’s eyes snapped up of their own regard. Naruto’s eyes widened a little as they met gazes. “Sasuke...your eyes.” He murmured, covering his mouth. The hand soon recovered, using it to spoon ramen into his mouth. “So much better than the eye patch.” He assured him. “Are you going to finally tell me what idiotic thing you decided to do this time to land you with two different eyes?”

“You wouldn’t believe me if I told you.” He murmured, not able to meet the same disgusted look on Naruto’s face that was on Itachi’s. “Doesn’t matter. I’m good enough with the sharingan with one eye. Kakashi-sensei only has one.” He tried to justify. 

“Pretty sure you’d be good enough with no Sharingan, and still just as much of a jackass.” Naruto grunted, holding out the bowl. “You got anymore?” It seemed that now he was begrudingly talking to him, that he wasn’t going to stop. 

“A whole pot.” Sasuke assured him. “As much as a Dobe could eat.” He mocked, leaning against the wall. “There’s something going on.” He said quietly, fingering the necklace he was still wearing, eyes on the floor. “They’re not doing anything to you. They want you for something.” He told him. “Keep your wits about you Naruto, no matter how hard that can be for you sometimes. Don’t trust anyone.” 

“This where you tell me to only trust you?” Naruto asked sarcastically. 

“No Dobe...Don’t trust me. Never trust me.” Sasuke assured him. “I’m the worst of them all, because I care about you, and I’m still doing this to you.” The Uchiha admitted, eyes flickering up to Naruto, only to find him staring. 

“Did you get to pick the color?” The blond asked, watching Sasuke strangely. 

Sasuke snorted at that. “It wasn’t like shopping for a pair of shoes. Didn’t have a lot of options...Actually, I’m not sure where Deidara got this from at all. Must feel guilty for having my eye rolling around in that cracked out skull of his.” 

“I like it.” Naruto said softly, causing Sasuke to meet his eyes. “It suits you...As if you needed an excuse to be made even prettier.” He mocked him. 

Sasuke smiled beside himself, the necklace faintly glowing under his shirt. “You’re an idiot Dobe...there’s nothing pretty about me.” He looked at Naruto, winking. “You should see what I look like on the inside.” He gave him a small smile then. “But thanks for saying it all the same, you know? I’ll bring you more ramen as soon as I can.”

“You could always let me go?” Naruto asked him. “We could run Sasuke. You’ve been crying...You’re not like them. You’re not this person!” Naruto tried to convince him again. 

“I’ll bring you pork ramen next time.” Sasuke promised him. “With an egg on top.” He left, feeling slightly better. That always happened around the blond. Too bad he’d be dead soon. Too bad as of right now Sasuke couldn’t think of a single thing to do about it.   
,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Growing up the son that no one wanted, and then being orphaned taught you quite a few things. The first one being that if you desire something, you’re going to have to get it yourself. Sasuke desired answers. He was tired of the secrets of the Akatsuki. He wanted to know why they would keep Naruto alive, when the rest of the tailed beasts had been killed immeidiately. He knew they weren’t telling him something. He could try to ask Itachi, but he knew that was a moot point. His brother had never been big on sharing, and now he despised him too much to even hope for an answer from that source. That left him to fend for himself. He was tired of being the kid of the group...the one that was only here because Itachi so desired it. What had happened to him? He once was the pride and joy of Konoha, now he was the Akatsuki’s bitch. Sure Sasori had trained him, sure he went on missions, but his progress towards true strength had been severely stunted. Now this. He had freely given up half of his power to one that would surely use it against him. 

He was everything that he had at one point despised. Gods...he was as bad as Sakura or Ino. The names seemed foreign in his head as he thought of the simpering girls. Is this how Itachi thought of him? His comparison when he had seen Sasuke’s green eye? His eyes had been a topic of more than one conversation, especially when pertaining to Itachi’s purpose for them. As if his brother would just take them. As if he didn’t know the rumors about sharingan eyes. He had scoured the scrolls in the Uchiha village before he had come here. He had read every ounce of material the Akatsuki owned in the vault Itachi had show him the day he had joined the Organization. He knew...and he was willing to bet his brother knew that. 

Sasuke ran through the trees, exercising his skills as he flipped through them. He sliced branches with his sword as he focused with his eye. He wasn’t near as sharp as he used to be while using them. It was like everything was blurred, unfocused...sloppy. He couldn’t see right! An Uchiha is nothing beyond his eyes, and he had given that up. He had given that power to someone else! He growled in anger as he sliced through tree after tree, practicing his jutsus as he worked up a sweat. He pealed away his top layer as he threw it to the side. 

“Well you don’t look happy.” He heard an unfamiliar voice say, and he started, spinning around and widening his eyes as he took in just what he was seeing. The black and red clouds on the cloak were jarring, as was the orange mask covering his face. Flashes from the night he had been thrown into the circle of them came back to him. He had seen this person then, though never again. He had been starting to feel like he had imagined the whole thing. 

“Who are you?” He asked, and was met with giggling laughter, stiffening at the sound of it as he gripped his sword. “Something funny?” He asked lowly, sharingan eye trying to see through any tricks. 

“Oh just musing over the irony over asking someone in a mask their name.” The man said, voice so jovial it made him cringe. “You’re funny Sasuke. I always heard that about you.”

Sasuke snorted. “Yeah that’s me...a real bucket of laughs.” He watched the man for awhile, the silence eating at him. “So are you going to take off that stupid mask?” 

“How dare you!” The man said, affronted. “My mask is not stupid...it’s got style...grace...poise!” He said, raising a fist in triumph. “Plus it gets me all the ladies...girls love mystery.” He joked. 

Who in the fuck was this? “That’s great for you.” Sasuke said, losing his patience. “I got to get back to headquarters.” He went to take off, jumping a little as the man appeared right in front of him, His hand was poised underneath his chin.

“Now if I were you, and I had lost a critical part of my overall abilities, I would be working on evening out my powers.” He mused out loud. “Someone with only one eye can still manage. You have two eyes.” He poked Sasuke in the nose. “You’re basically at 100%, just need a little practice.” The man put hands on both his shoulders in reassurance. “It’ll be okay Sasuke. I’ll teach you.” The scary part was was that he sounded completely sincere. 

“Why would you teach me?” He asked. “You don’t even know me. Plus I know you’ve been gone awhile, but I’m not exactly the favorite amongst this group. I’m Itachi’s brother, remember? I’m here out of obligation.” 

“What does that have to do with the price of butter?” The man asked him, honestly curious. “I don’t care whose brother you are. You shouldn’t either.” He said simply. “You need to focus on yourself. If you’re happy with yourself, then what does it matter?” He held out his hand. “I’m Tobi by the way. Nice to meet you.” He said to him, and even though Sasuke couldn’t see his face he could tell he was smiling. 

Sasuke slowly shook that hand. “Nice to meet you Tobi.” He wondered for the dozenth time who the fuck this was. 

“The pleasure is all mine Sasuke.” Tobi said, tilting his head at him. “So you have a problem. Your confidence level is shaken because of your eye. Dei was nice to give you that eye you know.” He assured him. “It’s not for nothing...that eye can do wonders.” 

His hand flew up to his new eye, looking questioningly at Tobi. “My eye? It isn’t.” He assured him. “Deidara probably got it out of a junk pile.”

Tobi laughed at that. “You’re funny Sasuke.” He said, shaking his head. “You’re one of Deidara’s only friends, didn’t you know that?” He asked him, head tilted to the side.

Sasuke opened his mouth to respond, but was so taken aback by that statement, that he could only stare. “I don’t think you know Deidara all that well.” 

“Forgive me Sasuke.” Tobi said, waggling his finger. “But I don’t think you do. How quickly did you heal after you lost an eye?” He asked. “Compared of course to how much you were healing before?” ...How the fuck did this guy know any of this? 

“How do you know so much about me? About Deidara?” He was met yet again with Tobi’s laughter. 

“I like to people watch. I’ve been so bored lately. Everyone has been off on missions, and I’m stuck here at headquarters.” Tobi pouted. “But now so are you...see how that works?” 

Sasuke rose an eyebrow, starting to get it. “Are you trying to say you’re my new partner?” 

“I like to think of us more as best friends forever.” Tobi said, reaching out his arms and pulling Sasuke into an embrace. “Let’s do everything together now Sasuke! We can even have sleepovers!” Tobi pulled away, and Sasuke’s eyebrow was twitching with loss of patience. “The kind with chocolate and gossip!” He clarified, and Sasuke could imagine that smile again. This guy was fucking insane. 

“Did Leader approve of this?” Sasuke asked him slowly. He tried to back away, but was stuck with only trees behind him. 

“Pein?” Tobi asked, scoffing. “It was his idea...everything is his idea you know.” He stated matter of factly, and Sasuke stood there wide mouthed and at a loss of words. He had been here for almost two years, and this is the first time someone had actually bothered to tell him their leader’s name. He tried not to let this show all that bad though. After all, it wouldn’t be good to prove that he was as clueless as he apparently was. 

Sasuke let out an exasperated sigh. “Look...If we’re partners, than I accept it. It’s at least an excuse for me to get off these grounds….so there’s that.” Relief was starting to spread through his toes. “Now what do you mean about my eyes?” 

“Are we telling secrets before our sleepover?” Tobi asked worriedly, hand over his masked mouth. “That’s against the rules!” The Uchiha didn’t even know how to respond to such a ridiculous statement. He honestly never pictured there could be anyone worse than Deidara, at least Dei just tried to explode everything. This guy seemed to legitimately be crazy. 

“What is this?” Sasuke asked, frowning. “A joke? I don’t have time for games.” He snapped. 

“You should play more games Sasuke-kun...It might teach you a few things.” Tobi said seriously, and then without preamble or warning used chakra to force three of his fingers through Sasuke’s shoulder. ...The scream in the forest was deafening. 

Sasuke shoved him away, dropping down from the tree as blood splattered the ground. He ripped his sword out of the sheath as the sharingan flooded his eye. He turned it up towards where Tobi stood, much more serious as he watched him. “Get down here and fight me.” He knew something was up with this guy, and if he wanted to kill him, then Sasuke would welcome the idea of a good fight. 

“Calm down Sasuke-kun.” Tobi said, jumping down, not in the least bit intimidated by Sasuke’s threats. “Do you notice anything?” He asked him, head tilted. “About your shoulder...Bet it doesn’t even hurt anymore, does it?” Tobi asked him. “And your face, there’s not a single scar left on it.” 

Sasuke reached to his arm, noticing the man was right. It didn’t hurt anymore, as a matter of fact it seemed to be… “Why am I healing?” He asked him, shock all over his face. 

“The better question is, why is your eye glowing while you do it?” He asked, Sasuke’s hand going to his Uchiha eye. “Not that one.” He motioned to the puddle on the ground, and Sasuke looked over to it. He was not surprised to see his green eye glowing almost electric as his shoulder closed the rest of the way. “Are you going to tell me that Deidara and Sasori wronged you in some way?” Tobi asked. “Because knowing your luck, that special eye might prove pretty useful, don’t you think?” Tobi walked up, grabbing Sasuke’s shoulder. “Now can we go get icecream!?” He begged, demeanor completely changed yet again. “Can we!? Can we Sasuke-kun?” He asked, and Sasuke’s eye twitched with the change. He wondered yet again, who the fuck was this guy?  
,,,,,,,,,,,

Sasuke finally managed to find his way back to headquarters. He was a good kind of exhausted and sore as he stretched his arm. After he had begrudgingly gotten Tobi his sweets, the other had proven to be an excellent sparring partner. It was just what he needed, but now he was exhausted, and didn’t quite know how to handle this situation. He stared at the door to his room, freshly showered as he watched it with resentment. He knew Itachi was here for the night, which meant that room was probably off limits to him. His brother didn’t want to see him, let alone sleep in the same bed as him, and he really didn’t want to be around Itachi. They had never been like this with each other. Sasuke shook his head, dispelling the thought that they were actually some sort of normal couple that had normal fights. It wasn’t like they were married and Itachi had kicked him out to go sleep in the dog house. He honestly couldn’t believe this was bothering him. Everything that had happened, giving up an eye, betraying his friend, finding out about Sai, and it bothered him that Itachi was mad at him. 

It reminded him of when they were younger, and Itachi would get in one of his moods. It was like walking on eggshells to prevent setting him off. Once that happened his brother had two reactions. Itachi could either get angry, so angry that he was spitting nails, or it could go the other way. Itachi had the unique ability to ignore your existence so utterly bad that you started to question your reality. You started to question if not only could Itachi not see you, but could other people? His brother was the only one in the entire Uchiha village that ever saw Sasuke, and when he chose to ignore him it was a punishment worse than any beating he could ever get. Would it be like that now? Would he walk into the room, and not even catch Itachi’s eyes? He couldn’t stand the thought of it. He had to go in there though, if only to pack his things and find another room to stay in. 

He made his heart steel, sliding open the door to see Itachi already in the room. He was lounging in one of the chairs, a scroll open on his lap. His Niisan, always the scholar. He used to find this enthralling, seeing Itachi do something so basic in front of him. It was stimulating watching him read for hours. “I needed some things.” He said, because just like he expected his brother had yet to look up from his studies. The room chilly with discomfort as Itachi pointedly ignored him. He headed to their drawers, sliding it open as he looked at his clothes. His chest ached with the realization. Why the hell was he leaving anyways? Itachi should leave. He was never even home. “They assigned me a new partner.” He told his brother, grabbing at the clothes, turning a little when he heard Itachi scoff. He watched him, Itachi never looking up. “Something you want to share?” He asked, throwing the stuff on the bed. 

“They didn’t assign you anything.” Itachi informed him. “Tobi does whatever he wants. If he wanted to be your partner, that was entirely his decision.” He said, seeming to hesitate. “Do not lose his favor. The fact that he seems to like you is a good thing.” 

Sasuke took all of this in, trying not to be annoyed that Itachi hadn’t looked at him yet. “How do you know so much about all of this?” He chose to ask, the right question always of particular importance when it came to Itachi. 

“He asked me.” Itachi murmured. “He asked if he could train you, not that he had to, but I do appreciate a good gesture.” He mused. “I told him yes, of course I did. You could benefit greatly from someone like him. Especially the way you are now.”

“The way I am now?” Sasuke asked back spitefully. “What? Disfigured?” Itachi finally looked up at that, those dark black eyes examining him. 

“Not whole.” He said simply, looking finally to the bed. “Where are you going Otouto?” He asked with almost amusement. “Running away because I was mean to you? Or are you still keeping up that pretence that you don’t want me to touch you?” His brother asked. Sasuke felt himself flush, whether in embarrassment or anger he wasn’t sure yet. 

“Do you even want me in here Aniki?” Sasuke asked him. “This thing that was between us...it’s so foul.” He said dejectedly. “It’s ruined. We ruined it.” He said, taking responsibility as well as Itachi. He fingered Itachi’s necklace, noticing the other hadn’t bothered to take it back yet. He watched Itachi lounge on the chair. “Do you want me?” 

Itachi watched him for a long moment, before putting down the scroll and slowly getting up from the chair. He walked over to Sasuke as the other held his ground. When had he gotten so tall? He was barely shorter than Itachi now, on eye level with him. He held his breath in anticipation, blinking with mismatched eyes as he expected another hit. They had been hitting each other so much lately. Itachi sighed, tilting Sasuke’s face up just a hair. “Stay Otouto. I can live with the eye, if you can live with the fact that I’m not pious. I’ve touched others. I may again.” 

Sasuke visibly flinched, slapping the hand off of him. “I don’t accept that. You want to fuck other people, then it goes both ways.” He assured his brother. “You touch someone Itachi, I touch someone. I’m not your bitch.”

“No.” Itachi agreed. “You’re not my bitch.” He grabbed Sasuke’s arm. “But you’re not leaving this. Not for that Kyuubi.” Itachi snapped at him. “Don’t think I don’t see the way you’ve always looked at him.” 

“I have feelings for him.” Sasuke agreed, watching Itachi. “He’s the only one besides you I’ve ever wanted to kiss...to bed.” The grip on his arm tightened almost painfully. “Swear it. No one else Itachi. Ever.” He said, knowing his clever niisan would get his meaning. 

Itachi watched him. “I don’t respond well to threats Otouto, and you seem to be making quite a few of those lately. “Of all the things I’ve done to you lately, you seem to be obsessing about Sai. Should I put your mind at ease?” He asked him, grabbing a handful of his spikes. “My Sasuke, who was brought to his knees with jealousy for a Konoha spy?” Sasuke shivered as Itachi inhaled the smell of his hair. “Come on.” He managed, dragging him out of the rooms and down the hall towards the infirmary.

Sasuke followed him, dreading the door to the hospital room where they kept Sai. “Why are we here Aniki?” He asked, anger cold and deadly in his voice. “If this is one of your lessons, then I don’t want to learn it.” He didn’t want Itachi anywhere near Sai, and he knew he wasn’t going to like whatever Itachi had planned for him in that room. 

“Trust me Sasuke...no lessons.” Itachi promised, sliding open the door and heading inside. Sasuke reluctantly followed inside, covering his face as soon as he made it inside. Itachi looked back at him, almost seeming amused. “Does the smell bother you?” He asked. “I could have just as easily ended up like this.” He said, looking over at Sai on the respirator. Burn marks were scorched across his flesh, the smell acrid and rotting as his condition worsened. 

“Did you bring me here to make me feel guilty?” He asked, swallowing the lump in his throat. “He deserved worse.” Sai’s chest rose up and down shakily, as if the very act was painful. 

“Did he?” Itachi asked. “And who are you to determine what he deserved? Are you mad because I slept with him? That I cheated on you? I had been sleeping with him for two years before I took you from Konoha.” Itachi explained. “So his anger towards you, the way he mocked you, I would say that was a little more rationale than what your response was.” Sasuke opened his mouth to respond, but Itachi quieted him. “The betrayal of Konoha then?” He asked. “Otouto your betrayal far outweighs his. I know you like to try to convince yourself that you’re planning to rescue the Kyuubi, that you’re going to bring him back to Konoha, and the world will cheer for your greatness, but they won’t.” Itachi said with certainty. “They’ll kill you. They won’t hail you as a hero, and Naruto certainly won’t.” He promised him. “So tell me why again that Sai deserved this...Deserved worse.” Itachi mocked him. 

“I thought this wasn’t going to be a lesson Aniki?” Sasuke bit back angrily, not about to admit the truth in Itachi’s words. 

“It isn’t.” Itachi assured him. “It’s a demonstration.” He turned to Sai then, ripping the breathing aparatus off his face. He stared emotionless as the comatose body began to gasp and try to draw breath. “Do you honestly believe he ever meant a thing to me?” Itachi asked, watching the body on the bed struggle. “Do you think I will cry for him? Do you think I will miss him?” He asked, turning to Sasuke who was staring shocked. “Are you really going to continue to ask me for fidelity Otouto? Don’t you know by now?” 

“Know what Itachi?” Sasuke asked him as Sai began to audibly gasp. “That you can sleep with someone for two years, and then just watch them die? Should this make me feel better?” He asked him, wanting to cover his ears as the suffering got more intense. 

“I don’t care about him Sasuke.” Itachi hissed. “Why do you? Why does it bother you when you’re the one in my bed every night?” He seemed to lose his temper, and turned, tossing a kunai right through Sai's eye and into his brain. The body on the bed quieted with a squish, dark blood beginning to soak the pillow. “That is how much I cared about that stupid boy.” Itachi murmured as Sasuke stared on in repulsed shock. “I’m tired. I want to go to bed. Come or don’t, but I wouldn’t want to be caught in this room when they find the body.” Itachi said, shrugging as he headed back out to the hall. 

Sasuke fought off the revulsion as Itachi left, not able to help himself as he went over the the still warm corpse. Guilt flooded into his system. Sai’s corpse was repulsive. It was burnt to an agonizing degree, blue from lack of air, and face sunken in and bleeding from the way his eye had exploded in its socket. Itachi had done that without a moment’s hesitation. The death weighing no more on his conscience than his choice of breakfast. His hand came out then, grabbing the kunai and yanking. He had never liked Sai, but he hadn’t expected this. The part that really seemed to get to him was how he didn’t seem to care. If anything, it had released the ball of hate he had built up ever since he had caught them together. “I’m not sorry you’re dead.” He said. “I’m sorry I let it end the way it did. You didn’t deserve that. You deserved a shinobi’s death.” He sneered. “Even though you were a traitor, and you touched him.” He pocketed the kunai, lest someone see it and trace it back to his brother. “Your first mistake was assuming he cared, one I’ve never made before.” He said to the body, turning and heading out before he was caught in the room. 

When he left it he wasn’t surprised to see Itachi waiting for him. He blinked his mismatched eyes, his green one glowing a little in the light. “Why’d you do that?” He asked him. “Was that supposed to impress me?” Sasuke murmured, walking over to Itachi then, and leaning into his ear. “Do you truly want to impress me?” 

Itachi watched him, hand coming out to grip Sasuke’s hip. “When has it ever been my purpose to impress you?” He asked him, hand slipping up the back of Sasuke’s shirt. “Right now my purpose is to bed you.” 

Sasuke snorted at that, shivering at the touch. “Isn’t that always your purpose?” He asked, the touch making him move closer to Itachi. God he missed him. The touch always calming him, even when they were like this. “You just killed your lover.” He pointed out, wondering where the justice was in any of this. 

“Cleaning up your mess.” Itachi assured him, getting closer. Sasuke felt his breath on his face. Itachi always had this power over him. The power to look at him in the way that made him feel like the world could explode and crumble around them, as long as those eyes stayed focused on him, those hands stayed on him. Sasuke shivered in anticipation, leaning into what he knew was coming. 

“Aniki…” He whispered, entranced with the way Itachi had kept his eyes black the entire time. “It wasn’t just my mess.” He assured him, wanting to give in to Itachi so bad it hurt. “I’ll come back to your bed when you can say as much, and when you agree that this thing between us goes both ways.” He reiterated. “You get touched, I get touched.” He said pointedly, and then leaned the rest of the way and connected their mouths. The world exploded just as he thought it would. He had kissed him out of spite, but now that their lips were connected Sasuke lost whatever semblance of control he had been lying to himself about. He moaned unabashedly, arms wrapping around Itachi’s neck. He opened up for him as Itachi kissed back, letting that tongue into his mouth as the other spun them, slamming him into the wall. 

Sasuke fisted his fingers in that jet black hair as Itachi ate out his mouth, hands coming to the hem of his shirt, slipping underneath it. How had it been so long since they had touched like this? “Itachi…” He managed, wanting to touch him just as bad, spreading his legs as he grabbed for Itachi’s waist. He pulled him closer and groaned as he felt Itachi’s cock press to his, the other hard and wanting. “Tell me…” He tried, knowing he had no leverage at this point. He never did with Itachi, not really. 

Itachi didn’t answer, working his fingers in Sasuke’s waistband, yanking at it to get it down his hips. Sasuke grabbed his own spikes, biting his bottom lip as his cock was pulled out, Itachi palming him as he began to stroke. “You want to hear that I want you Sasuke?” Itachi asked. “You want to hear that it’s been infuriating not knowing if you would let me touch you?” Sasuke groaned at that, grasping weakly at Itachi’s shoulder, meeting his eyes. Just say it. He would do whatever Itachi wanted of him if he would just say it. 

“I want to be enough for you.” Sasuke said, panting as precum dripped onto Itachi’s fingers, the touch alone making him want to cum. 

Itachi watched his reaction, pumping him torturously slow. “You’re enough for me.” He finally said, dropping to his knees in front of Sasuke, not hesitating in taking him into his mouth. Sasuke held back a scream as that warm wet cavern swallowed him, his cock buzzing as he dripped into that waiting mouth. Itachi began to move on him, and with those words he had just spoke it was all Sasuke could do not to cum right there. He wouldn’t though, Itachi hated when he came too early. 

“God Itachi!” Sasuke moaned out, hands going to Itachi’s hair, tangling in it as he struggled not to thrust into that mouth. Those words were echoing over and over in his head. They were what he always wanted to hear. His everything. Itachi’s hands ran up his thighs, spreading them farther as he ached for Itachi to touch him. “I like this…” Sasuke told him. “You on your knees for me...bowing in subjugation.” He mocked him, getting exactly what he wanted as Itachi looked up at him. His mouth still full of him, and god it was the most erotic thing he had ever seen in his life. He wanted him. He wanted to be so full of Itachi that he could feel him for weeks. 

Itachi pulled off, the thick stream of precum and spit connecting from his lips to his cock. “Bowing to you? You have gotten bold, haven’t you?” He asked him, distracting him with words as his fingers pushed up. He broke through the tight ring of muscle as Sasuke hissed and clenched around those fingers. It had been so long, and his body wasn’t used to it. That didn’t stop his cock from dripping anticipation for how good this could feel. 

“You going to screw me right here in the hallway?” Sasuke asked him, grunting as Itachi thrust deeper, spreading his fingers. “Fuck….” He gasped out, knees bowing as Itachi grabbed the back of them. He helped him down and onto his lap. The hand was now on his hips encouraging him to fuck himself on those fingers. Sasuke kissed him then, doing exactly what Itachi wanted, raising himself up and down on those fingers as he was stretched. He was so tight from their lack of time together that it was almost painful. “I want more than your fingers.” He begged into his mouth, green and black eyes meeting red. ...So Itachi was lost in it, huh? Good...at least he wasn’t the only one. 

“That what you want Otouto?” Itachi asked him, working down his own pants. “To get fucked 10 feet away from the corpse of your enemy?” He asked, Sasuke cringing as he remembered Sai. “Now normally I’d drag you in there, make you look at him as you came all over yourself, but today I don’t really want to wait.” He said, and Sasuke nodded, claiming Itachi’s lips again as he rode out his pleasure. 

“Whatever you do, do it quick.” Sasuke assured him, cock bouncing against his stomach. “I won’t be able to hold out much longer...not with you touching me like that.” He purred into Itachi’s mouth as they kissed, deep in his pleasure. Itachi wanted this...was desperate for this. It was the sexiest thing he’d ever seen in his life. 

Sasuke grunted as he was shoved off, falling backwards and splaying himself for Itachi to see. His entrance was trembling with want as he reached down, forcing fingers inside as he didn’t want to be empty. Not for a second. He bit his lip, letting Itachi watch as he finger fucked himself. He gasped as he was so close to cumming, toes curling to hold it back as his nails dug hard into the ground with his free hand. “Itachi…” He begged, wanting to let go, to release with him looking on. He grit his teeth as his hand was grabbed, his brother ripping his fingers harshly out from inside him. 

“Did I give you permission to touch yourself there?” He asked, his voice dark, husky almost. Sasuke turned heavy lidded eyes up to him, seeing that look of need for just an instance before his hips were grabbed and he was flipped over. His knees dragged on the ground as Itachi pulled him so he was on his hands and knees. Sasuke glowered into the floor, turned on as he was he knew exactly what his brother was doing. He was pissed at him still. This….Sasuke hated sex like this. He had told Itachi over and over again, until the other had finally agreed not to take him on his hands and knees like a bitch dog. 

“Itachi…” He tried for only an instant, and then screamed as Itachi’s cock pressed all the way inside him. He was stretched to the point of breaking as he hung his head, fingernails scraping against the floor as he pulled out all the way, thrusting completely in again as Sasuke was forced to his elbows. His hips were high in the air as Itachi took him. He was drooling as the pleasure pain overwhelmed him, biting into his own arm to stop the screams from his mouth as his entire body was rocked. Sasuke felt Itachi so deep inside him that he couldn’t stop moaning like a whore as he thrust back onto that cock. He hated himself for needing this bad enough to let Itachi take him like this, for not having the strength to force him to look in his face. 

Itachi grabbed onto his spikes, forcing his face further into the ground as he fucked Sasuke hard, painfully, almost cruel as Sasuke screamed for more. His cock was dripping so bad by this point that a small pool had formed on the ground. It dragged against the floor as Itachi fucked him so hard he slid back and forth, his knees scraping and bleeding as he pushed himself back against him. He hated him for this, hated him for knowing he could make him into this. His tongue lapped at the floor, panting with the intense pleasure as he fucked himself back on him. “I like this…” Itachi said mockingly, and Sasuke knew what was coming. “You on your knees for me….bowing in subjugation.” He mocked him, angling his thrusts as Sasuke screamed into the floor. His prostate was getting hit over and over, and soon he was cumming so hard his eyes went black. An unnerving amount of pleasure hitting him all at once as his cock exploded again with cum, not able to do anything but ride it out as Itachi thrust into him. He tightened down on him, wanting his cum, wanting Itachi to feel this good. To feel something. 

“Please….please…” He begged, sore and bloody as he was forced lower. His belly slid in the sticky wetness now on the floor, smearing his own spunk across him as he thought he might lose his mind in all of this. Itachi finally relented, pressing him further into the ground as he slammed painfully into him, and Sasuke felt him go stiff before warmth flooded inside him, spreading out along Itachi’s cock as he heard it dripping on the ground. Sasuke had never been fucked like that in his life. So completely. So dirty. He could only lay there in his own blood and filth, panting into his bleeding arm as he tried to figure out a way to piece himself back together. He managed an inarticulate whine, which seemed to snap Itachi at least back into awareness He pulled out of his sore puffy hole as cum dribbled down the back of his thighs. 

He whined a little as he was grabbed, content to just lay there with his thighs spread and ass up in the air for the whole day. He managed an exhausted grunt as he was turned and dragged into Itachi’s lap, and if the other wanted another round he was sure he might die during it. It was too much...too intense. “Itachi that…” He somehow managed, leaning in as he lazily kissed him. He wasn’t able to maintain it long as he broke to the side, head falling to Itachi’s shoulder as he panted. He was trembling in his arms, body shaking from how intensely he had fallen, of how hard his orgasm had rocked him. Sasuke let his fingers trail up Itachi’s body, finding his soft hair as he twirled his fingers in them. He wanted to scream at him for the way this had happened, but it was too much. All he could think about was how much he missed this, and how this had been missing from their sex for months now. Not the anger or the humilty, but the way he felt towards Itachi. His eyes were half lidded, but he gave a small smile at Itachi anyways when the other ran his hand through his sweaty spikes. He never noticed the faint glow of the necklace. Despite the death here today, this was a step forward for them. He loved Itachi, loved him with all of his heart. That much was always clear, and sometimes it felt like Itachi felt the same way. So maybe it was enough? Maybe Itachi would help him save Naruto? If he wouldn’t, what then? He’d do anything for his brother, even betray his best friend. Deidara had once called Itachi a pacifist, maybe that carried to not wanting to slaughter people that he cared about. He sighed as Itachi kissed him gently then, cupping his face as Sasuke smiled into it, like Itachi had known all the warm happy feelings he currently had for him. 

He didn’t remember falling asleep. He didn’t even remember closing his eyes, but when he opened them again he was in his bed. He was nestled against his brother, fingers combing through his hair. How long since they had done anything like this? Had they ever? He pushed himself up a little to find those lips, not able to stop kissing him once he had started. “You carried me back?” He asked, kissing down Itachi’s neck as he crawled fully into his lap. “Are we in trouble? Have they found the body?”

“If they have I doubt they’d be stupid enough to confront me about it.” Itachi told him, eyes dark and thoughtful. “Otouto?” He asked him, and Sasuke wasn’t used to that tone, almost like he was asking permission. 

“Yeah?” He asked back between kisses, the sheets up around them as his hands moved from Itachi’s stomach to his chest. He was fully healed now, as gorgeous as he had ever been. 

“You need to exercise patience.” Itachi finally said, voice hesitant, as if he was trying to choose his words carefully. “Not everything is as you’ve wrote it out in that mind of yours. Secrets are put in place for a reason.” He leaned in, and Sasuke had to use every one of his sense to hear the next part right against his ear. “The Kyuubi is not going to die.” Was what was whispered to him. Itachi’s eyes flickered to the ceiling, making a very deliberate swipe to show four different points of the room. Sasuke knitted his eyebrows for a second at that, heart pounding at what Itachi had said, before realization struck him. Were they being watched? Was their room bugged? Why was Itachi telling him this? What did he mean Naruto wouldn’t die? Did that mean? ...He couldn’t even allow himself to speculate on the matter, because if he thought about it...of all the times Itachi had pulled him out of the fire. Was he really going to help him save Naruto from this place, and why if Itachi was one of the most senior members of the Organization,why were his rooms bugged? What was going on?

“I understand.” Sasuke said after a time, because however untrue that statement was, he knew Itachi was expecting it. His heart was hammering against Itachi’s chest, and he knew the other could feel it. They stared into each other’s eyes for awhile, and Sasuke wished he could read his brother’s mind just the once. What truths lay behind those dark eyes?  
,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.


	23. The Other Side of the Coin

The Never Played Symphonies

Chapter 23: The Other Side of the Coin

“Itachi…” Sasuke groaned, back arching as he slowly lowered himself down onto that cock. His muscles were stretched and content as he rose himself back up in the slow steady rhythm they had been going at all morning. The third time was lazy as he leaned down to kiss his brother, tongue swiping along Itachi’s as he took him inside. He was so sore it was almost painful as he rode him, but he needed him. A warmth he couldn’t explain had nestled deep within him, and he was drowning for Itachi. He was stripped bare except the necklace bouncing on his flesh. Itachi’s hands gripped his ass as they moved him up and down slowly, so different from the night before it was jarring. 

He was in an almost daze when he felt Itachi cum. His eyes were hazed over and cloudy as he kissed him deep, warm and sticky as he was flipped over on the bed. He shivered in content as he was lifted off and laid back on the bed. “I feel...strange…” Sasuke whispered, but then Itachi was covering him and kissing him again, and nothing mattered. His arms wrapped around his brother’s neck to get him closer, fingers in his hair. “I have to get to training…” He tried, knowing where his mind should be, but the thought of leaving this bed...of leaving him was almost too much to bear. He pulled Itachi closer at just the thought of having to let him go. 

“It can wait.” Itachi assured him, those kisses trailing off and down his body. His pale porcelain skin was completely unmarked even through all of their rounds when it should have been bitten and bruised. Sasuke smiled at that, arching as he was drawn to the side, Itachi kissing every spine bone on his back, biting along his thighs as he kissed at the back of his knees. “Take a sick day.” He said, and Sasuke could feel him smirk against his flesh, the command for some reason sending his mind even further into haze.

He nodded in agreement, willing to do anything his brother wanted as Itachi lavished him with affection. He dragged his hip over so that he spread his legs. Itachi kissed up his calves, pausing at his knees, finger dragging over his flesh as he paused. Through utter strength of will, Sasuke fought off the haze to look down at where Itachi was. “What’s wrong?” He asked softly. “Niisan?” He murmured, groaning as Itachi kissed his knee. 

“It’s healed.” Itachi said, almost questioningly. “You were a mess last night, and yet there doesn’t appear to be a mark on you.” His hip was gripped almost painfully then. “How Sasuke?” He asked, the demanding tone causing the haze to break up a little. Sasuke slowly came back into himself, fighting off how he just wanted to sink into more of Itachi’s affections. 

“You mean you don’t know?” He asked him, surprised. His brother seemed to know everything about him, and yet somehow he didn’t know this. Sasuke sat up, his long legs spreading out to either side of Itachi’s thin hips. Sasuke blinked at him, reaching underneath Itachi’s pillow to grab out a kunai as he handed it slowly to Itachi. The other’s eyes were hard and questioning. “Cut me.” He gave him permission, his exhausted cock twitching a little at the thought. 

Itachi didn’t hesitate, like all things in life his brother was fearless. He used the kunai to slice a line up Sasuke’s hip, causing him to hiss out in pain. He bit it back though, being strong for Itachi as his hot blood dripped down his leg and onto their bed. “What is the point of this, or are you trying to inform me of another way to sate your growing list of desires?” His brother asked mockingly. However, when Sasuke bit his lip at the thought of it, his brother’s eyes seemed to change into wanting. That same haze washed over Sasuke again, threatening to spill back into the endless cascade of it all...of wanting. His cock stirred as he stared at Itachi. He pictured every dirty thing his brother wanted to do to him with that kunai. 

He shook his head to dispel the thoughts. He tried to focus as he watched Itachi. His eye glowed that electric green as the slash across his thigh slowly knitted up. He healed without even a trace of a scar. “I am still special Aniki.” He murmured pridefully as he watched his brother. Itachi’s eyes were searching, Sharingan coming to them as he tried to see why...to map out how Sasuke had done it. “Deidara’s gift to me.” Sasuke explained. “I didn’t know it had these powers either, don’t worry.”

Sasuke hissed as the kunai stabbed out then, digging all the way into his leg. Itachi was careful to avoid any arteries as he dug it through his leg. This time Sasuke couldn’t bite back the pain as he screamed. Itachi shoved him back, anger lit across his face.. “Brilliant Sasuke, as always you never cease to amaze me with your stupidity.” He hissed and Sasuke cried out as he dug the kunai around in the wound. “You let him take away everything that made you like me, and let them put that thing in your eye? Do you have any idea what that is?” He asked him, yanking out the kunai to give Sasuke a chance to answer. The jagged wound was already starting to mend. “You once asked me what the Akatsuki was collecting? I took you to the vault and let you see our secrets. This is one of them. The cursed eye, brought to power with a forbidden jutsu. Power like that always comes at a price Sasuke, foolish Otouto, don’t you know that by now?” 

“I didn’t ask him to put it in.” Sasuke hissed at him, pushing on Itachi’s chest as the other blanketed him. 

“No.” Itachi agreed. “You just asked him to take your eye.” He hissed right back. 

“Better mine than yours Itachi!” Sasuke hissed at him, trying to make him understand. “You’re the prodigy, remember? What would a prodigy do without his hmmffff…” He was never allowed to continue as Itachi kissed him roughly at that. The necklace glowed unnoticed against his chest as the anger welling in his chest switched, threatening to drown him once again in that haze. The pain in his leg was the only thing stopping him from slipping all the way under. It was becoming harder to resist, however, with how entranced he was by the way Itachi’s tongue fit perfectly in his mouth, by the way he slid between his thighs, and god Sasuke was a sticky mess. Itachi couldn’t try for four...there was no way. He used the pain in his leg to fight it, a thought making its way into his head before fading all together just as quickly as it had came. Was Itachi doing something to him?

Sasuke was drowning in this. Desire welled up inside him as he spread his legs for Itachi, pushing Itachi down as he let his brother kiss down his body. His heart was pounding with the want of it, like he couldn’t help himself from it. He was angry though, angry and resentful and even under all of that, Sasuke felt...sad? Tears welled up in his eyes that he was sure weren’t his own. He looked down as tachi kissed at his stomach, and Sasuke felt guilt then mixed with the sadness. Guilt? When was the last time he had ever felt guilty about what him and Itachi did together? Want rushed through him then, making him fall back with the weight of it, the guilt and sadness fading with the need as he didn’t care anymore. 

“Aniki…” He begged, lost in the haze as Itachi grabbed his thighs. He spread his legs to reveal the mess he had left between them, cooling cum running down his thighs. Itachi’s pleasure was transparent across his ass. “I can’t…”Sasuke tried. He couldn’t for another round. He’d die of it all. 

“You can….” Itachi assured him. The wound on his leg was almost completely healed by now as his brother kissed where it was almost apologetically. He met Sasuke’s eyes briefly, before pressing between those legs. A warm tongue lapped at the mess inside of him. 

Sasuke’s back bowed with pleasure. His stomach arched up as Itachi reached up, pressing him back into the bed. He pressed his tongue in deeper, lapping at the mess inside of him, all but swallowing it as Sasuke felt his cock begin to swell. He didn’t even know such a thing was still possible after the morning they had had. His legs found their way onto Itachi’s shoulders, heels digging into his back as he lost himself in all of it. The swallowing noises coming from Itachi made his cock drip with pleasure. “Itachi…” He begged him, not knowing if he wanted him to relent or keep going. Hands found their way to that soft hair as he shivered with it all. The eroticicism of it blanketing his mind as Itachi did the dirtiest thing he could think of between his legs. 

That tongue swiped over and over inside him. It made him forget all about their earlier fight, the weird echos of emotion he didn’t think belonged to him, and the way he felt swallowed with this all. He was close, so close even though he had no idea how his body would summon the strength to cum another time. His dick disagreed with his mind as it dripped wet with pleasure. 

He hardly noticed as the door to their room opened, bastards not even bothering to knock anymore. He expected Deidara, though the blond showing himself to Itachi would be beyond stupid right now. It wasn’t though. “Niisan…” Sasuke heard his voice say, voice a breathy moan that he didn’t even recognize. 

Itachi looked up at the same time he did, seeing their visitor. His tongue swirled inside Sasuke as he watched him, the masked figure staring down at the two. Sasuke looked over at Tobi, his new partner strangely silent in the room. He didn’t care, not now. He wouldn’t be interrupted, not here. He grabbed for Itachi’s hair as the other tried to pull away, pressing him deeper between his thighs as he felt a faint whisper of almost pride sweep across him. He met with Itachi’s self satisfied expression, before the other went back to work. He didn’t care who saw him. He didn’t care who watched him moan like a slut for his brother, because that’s exactly what he was. He panted, twisting in the sheets, back bowing in the room as Itachi lapped at his prostate. The warm wet center inside of him making him spill over the edge yet again as he came. He shot hard against his belly and chin as he collapsed boneless on the bed. 

His eyes were heavy and lidded as he lay in an almost drugged state. He sighed as Itachi leaned up his body, kissing him with that messy mouth as Sasuke tasted himself and spunky taste of cum. “Do you have to go?” He asked him, body heavy as he played with that hair. He didn’t know how, but he knew Tobi hadn’t come in here to get him. He watched Itachi nod, sighing as he was kissed again. Each kiss had him drowning more and more in that haze. He didn’t even realize the necklace glowing bright on his chest as he could only focus on Itachi. 

“Don’t worry Otouto, I’ll be back. Give me just a moment.” He kissed him again, and Sasuke’s eyes closed. He couldn’t open them again as he nodded lazily. He was a debauched mess, legs spread wide open, feeling faintly as Itachi closed them for him. Sasuke managed to drag his eyes open one more time to watch Itachi and Tobi stare at each other. His new partner seemed almost...angry? He wasn’t allowed to contemplate further as Itachi glanced towards him. He saw him frown a little before placing his fingers against his forehead, and Sasuke drowned under the weight of it all. 

When he woke up the bed was cold, and he still couldn’t help reaching across for Itachi. Gone. For how long? How late had it become? He pushed up in the bed, still feeling drugged. He knew for sure now. Itachi had done something to him. He fought for control of his own limbs as he pulled out of the bed, yanking on a white yukata and fumbling into some sandals as he all but fell into the wall. The bed beckoned for him as he fought the urge not to obey. He shouldn’t leave here. Itachi would be upset with him...he would punish him. He shook his head, dispelling the thoughts as he struggled forward, one foot after the other. He knew now that whatever was outside that door, Itachi didn’t want him to have any part of it. Which meant he undoubtedly needed to find out what it was. Naruto? He wouldn’t...they wouldn’t do the ritual without him there. 

He struggled out of the door, falling asleep only three times as he dragged himself against the wall. Considering how hard he was struggling, he considered that quite the accomplishment. What the hell was his brother planning? Why would he...he fell to the floor as the overwhelming urge to sleep once more came over him. He needed to please Itachi. The need pulsed through him over and over. If he loved him, if he was good, Itachi would be back soon. He struggled as he pushed himself up, struggling into a standing position as he pushed down the hall and to the cell. Naruto was in danger. Itachi had told him he wouldn’t hurt him, that Naruto wouldn’t be killed. So why? The necklace pulsed angrily on his chest, and he looked down then, eyes widening in realization of how foolish he had been, before his eyes turned blank, and he fell face forward onto the floor.   
,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Six Months Ago

Shikamaru sighed, leaning back on the grass to look up at the clouds. How long had it been since it had happened? Four months? Five? How was it that he still got nightmares of that evil red place? Being sucked into those eyes. Sasuke Uchiha, the traitor of Konoha, and his bastard brother. They were to blame. It was all so tedious, having to worry like this. Having to be scared like this. His mind had always been level headed, from the day he was born. He had never lost his cool, and yet he had screamed when it came to being trapped in those eyes. It was tiresome. He woke up in those same nightmares, night after night. He had never thought it possible to hate someone before. The act of hate was entirely too much work. But he hated him, Sasuke and his brother. He hated them more than anything. The only problem with that? He had been told to keep his mouth shut. He had actually been told as they were attending the funeral of Hinata that he wasn’t allowed to spread propaganda about Sasuke. As if he really wanted to go around spreading rumors that Sasuke took his own brother up his ass. He wished he’d never seen them that day in the shrine. He wished he didn’t have to walk around with the knowledge that they had been betrayed by a sick freak, and not only that, but they wanted him to keep quiet about it. 

Not like he had to really be a genius to know what that meant. Tsunade for some reason trusted Sasuke. Trusted him even after Hinata, as if she was just a necessary sacrifice..a pawn in whatever game they were playing. It was irritating. He hated being involved. Why was he? Oh yeah...that troublesome secret, and the other thing. 

“Stop frowning!” Shikamaru glanced over at the brash excited voice, exhaling his cigarette as he blew it up into the sky. 

“What do you care about my facial expressions?” Shikamaru asked the excited blond shinobi, keeping the look of amusement from his face as he plopped down right beside him. “What happened to training with Jiraiya?” Shikamaru asked him, the other in a black tshirt and orange pants. 

“Took a break.” Since when? Naruto didn’t take breaks. “So I heard a lead.” Ah...there it was. 

“A lead?” Shikamaru exhaled. “I see...and what does the worldly news say about Sasuke’s whereabouts today?” He asked, exhausted at the effort of having to put up this front for him. Naruto was the last person he wanted to keep a secret from.. To hear him talk, you would swear Naruto thought that guy walked on water, and didn’t kill his own kind or suck his brother’s cock. ...To each his own he supposed. 

“Apparently there was someone matching his description in the Land of Waves.” Naruto explained, frowning a little. “It’s weird though.” At the strange tone Shikamaru turned his head to him, frowning at that look of sadness that seemed permanently etched into Naruto’s face. “A lot of people were found dead...exploded...like with bombs or something.” Naruto said quietly. “And there were talks of cloaks.” 

“Let me guess?” Shikamaru said sarcastically. “Black with red clouds?” He murmured, not at all surprised. “So what? You going there now? Trying to run after his coat tails some more?” He sighed in boredom, this was becoming tedious. 

“Hey, don’t be like that Shikamaru.” Naruto tried, and he glanced down as the blond grabbed his hand, entwining their fingers. Oh yeah that. Shikamaru found his hands entwining with Naruto’s before his head could really think about the logistics of doing this with someone who was clearly in love with someone else. 

“Keh....What a drag.” He murmured, and sighed as his lips were covered even before he had the chance to argue. How had he let this happen again? Oh yeah...Naruto had been the only one to take care of him after Itachi had used his eyes on him. He had heard him scream every night. From there...well.. he supposed these things happen. So much for his plan to marry an average looking woman and have babies. 

Shikamaru pulled away, watching those bright blue eyes look down at him. “Don’t be mad Shika...You know it isn’t like that.” Wasn’t it exactly like that? Naruto had never looked at him the way he looked at Sasuke. Not once. Not even when he wanted him to. Still, he supposed his cloud envy was made a little better by Naruto being in his sky.   
,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Sasuke kept very still as he came back into consciousness, the far off voices making him on edge. He was back in his bed, that much was certain. As to the voices, one of them was his brother’s, and the other sounded somewhat familiar, but he couldn’t place it. 

“I’m surprised.” The stranger said. “Waking up while under your nin-jutsu, that’s truly impressive. He shouldn’t even have been able to move, let alone make it all the way down that hallway.” 

Itachi scoffed at that. “My brother is a lot stronger than he gets credit for.” He said. “He limits himself.” 

“Still angry about the eye Itachi?” He asked, almost amused. “I told you I’d teach him to use it. If anyone can I can, remember?” 

“If only he knew his true potential, of what he had given up.” Itachi almost hissed. 

“If anything he did you a favor, better to rip it from Deidara’s eye than your precious little…” 

“Enough.” He heard Itachi hiss. Sasuke’s stomach clenched at that information, at the implication. “Sasuke has always been held back. First by the cursed mark, and here I go to all the trouble of finding a way for him to break it, and now this.” Itachi mused. “I hold him back. When he wanted to kill me he had a purpose, now that he loves me he has none. He’s making himself weak.” 

“For you….how sweet.” The voice mocked. “If he only knew, huh?” Sasuke heard laughter, and it took everything within him to remain silent. What did that mean? 

“Imagine if he only knew his own strength, if he knew he was just like us?” Itachi asked, Sasuke’s heart was pounding with the knowledge of it. Us? 

“But you don’t trust him with that knowledge. You don’t even trust him with what’s happening right outside. What will you do if he sleeps right through the attack on our compound...the death of all the members of the village he ever held dear? Sakura, Shikamaru, Kakashi...they’re all here for the Kyuubi. Will you explain it away with more of your kisses?” 

“Are you mocking me?” Itachi hissed at him. 

“Of course not Itachi, only pointing out that this little plan of yours to make him fall for you has gone a little far.” He said. “If I didn’t know you better, I’d say you fell too.” 

“It’s a good thing you know me better.” Itachi shot immediately back with. “Just find a way to get back that eye, alright? Let me deal with my brother.”

Sasuke felt sick. Beyond sick. His mind was still pounding with that haze, threatening to drag him back under. The necklace...it was going to make him pass out again. He had to. He lifted his hand, the jutsu making it feel like a million pounds as he reached for his throat, trying to drag the necklace away. He barely managed to get a hand on it, ripping at it before his eyes faded back to black.   
,,,,,,,,,,,,,  
One Month Ago

“What do you mean he’s gone!?” Shikamaru demanded, slamming his fist into the wall in Tsunade’s office. He used a rare display of emotion, Naruto the only one on the planet who could make him feel this way. He had gone off on a mission with Sai, and he had never come back. That was three days ago. ANBU Black Ops were scanning the lands and forests. Everyone had been trying to find where the two may have gone to, and now this.

“There’s no trace of him in the village.” Tsunade explained patiently, chin resting on her hands. “We’re searching surrounding villages…” She tried. 

“Why even bother?” Shikamaru spat. “We know what happened. We know exactly who did this!” 

Tsunade sighed as she stared at jounin. “There’s no proof it was the Akatsuki, but we’re looking into the possibility.” 

“It was Sasuke Uchiha!” Shikamaru stressed. “You know it was. That little rat would be the only one that could distract Naruto enough to get captured. You know it!” 

“I’ve told you to trust me about Sasuke.” Tsunade said patiently. “I still need you to do that. Hinata was a tragedy, but he’s in place to be exactly where we need him.” 

“Do you honestly believe that?” Shikamaru asked. “You haven’t seen him with his brother. He’s blinded.” 

“Sasuke Uchiha is of the Hidden Leaf Village.” Tsunade said slowly. “He wouldn’t let Naruto die. It may not seem like it now, but he will come through for us in the end. You need to practice patience. If they took Naruto, we’ll find where they’re hiding.” 

“You're blind by your devotion to Sasuke.” Shikamaru said matter of factly. “He’ll betray this village just like Itachi...Just like Orochimaru.” Shikamaru turned on his haunches. “I’ll find Naruto myself...and if Sasuke did take him, I’ll kill him.”   
,,,,,,,,,,,,

When Sasuke woke up again there was none of the familiar haze surrounding his head. His thoughts were clear. So were his memories. He went to rip for the necklace, only to find it no longer there. He looked around the room, unsurprised to see Itachi sitting there. 

“I was wondering how long it was going to take you to figure it out.” He said, and Sasuke’s eyes narrowed as he saw the necklace back around Itachi’s neck. Why had he ever taken comfort wearing such a cursed thing? “Not that I didn’t appreciate this morning...you played your part so well...my good whore.” Sasuke recognized this tone of voice. This was the one reserved especially for when Itachi felt guilty. The one designed specifically to push him away. Not that he didn’t have a reason. 

“You fucking bastard.” Sasuke hissed at him, eyes flooding with the sharingan. “How could you?” He hissed, pushing out of the bed. “I’m not your puppet Itachi! You don’t get to use that on me, not after what happened between Orochimaru and Sasori!” He remembered something...a conversation Itachi had had with someone...a fleeting memory, or was it a dream? “You don’t get to use mind control on me!” He hissed. 

“My using that necklace on you with Orochimaru is the only reason you lived. It certainly wasn’t any of your doing. You’re so weak right now it disgusts me.” More echos, a distant memory. 

“I disgust you?” Sasuke asked. “You use me as a whore all morning...you make it so that I…” Itachi stood up then, walking over to him, getting right into his face. 

“I only amplified the feelings in your heart Otouto...I’d been gathering them for the last week. All those times when you felt love...desire...hatred...friendship...it was easy to make a mock up of it after that. I’d never used the stone for something like that before. Thank you for allowing me to test my limits.” Test his limits?

The statement rocked him, jarring every last wall he had built up to allow him to believe that Itachi was his love. That his brother was who he was truly destined for. ...To test his limits...he’d heard those words before. “You used me again. What should I feel this time Aniki? More hatred? Do you want me to despise you again, is that it?” He pushed down what Itachi had told him, about what had happened between them this morning being all him. “What’s going on? They’ve come here for Naruto, haven’t they? You want to keep me away from them? You don’t trust me?” 

“I don’t trust you.” Itachi agreed. “You will screw this up. The other members of the Akatsuki can take care of your little friends. They won’t touch the Kyuubi.” Itachi assured him. 

“His name is Naruto!” Sasuke snapped, eyes angry, shrugging off the hand that ran through his hair. 

“It’s funny...your level of caring for this Kyuubi.” Itachi said, voice dangerous. “I felt what you felt. You touched him.” He accused. “You wanted to kiss him, as if your lips would ever be for anyone but me.” Itachi hissed. “So no...you don’t get to participate today Sasuke.” Itachi hissed. 

“You’re punishing me when you were the one that got into my head?” Sasuke asked incredulously. “You’re insane Itachi. Truly insane!” He snapped, turning to head to the door. Itachi appeared in front of him. 

“You aren’t going anywhere.” Itachi said, almost boredly. “Sit down, be good, or I’ll put you out again.” He ran a hand through his hair, this time Sasuke allowed it as he watched him with hate filled eyes. “I liked it better when we were getting along.”

“No you didn’t!” Sasuke spat at him. “You don’t want me to like you Itachi!” He accused. “That’s why you keep doing these things.” He hissed. “You’re doing your job ‘very’ well. I was always stronger with hatred than with love.” He said the words, even though he didn’t know where they had come from. “Let me go now and I’ll consider staying here...keep me in this room and I will spend every waking moment finding a way to kill you.” 

Itachi watched him almost boredly as Sasuke said that, tilting his head, eyes roaming up and down Sasuke’s body. “You want a part of this?” He asked him then. “You’ll go out there dressed just like that..” He lashed out, grabbing Sasuke by the front of the yukata and spinning him around so he was pressed back against his chest. He spun them to face the mirror. “You want them to see you like this?” He asked, and Sasuke didn’t even have to ask what he meant. The yukata was open and splayed, his hair a mess, his lips swollen...white was streaked down his thighs, dried and flakey. “I have an idea, let’s tell them you’ve become whore to the Akatsuki? It isn’t too much of a lie, is it?” Itachi asked him. 

Sasuke glowered back at the mirror, shoving back against Itachi. The arms were strong and unrelenting around him. “I’m not a whore.” 

“You’re my whore.” Itachi whispered into his neck. “Don’t you think it’s time they knew that?” He asked. “I’ve protected your secret for far too long.” He murmured, before dragging Sasuke towards the door as the other panicked. He tried desperately to get away and get his feet under him.

“No….” Not like this. He wouldn’t let him. This was one lesson of Itachi’s he did not care to learn. “Leave me be...Aniki please.” He begged as he was dragged out of the door. Itachi shoved him uncaringly down the hallway. Sasuke spun then, fresh terror on his face as he wouldn’t face them, not like this. 

“Don’t give me that look. You asked for this, didn’t you?” He questioned. “Let me by or I’ll spend my life trying to kill you!” Itachi mocked. “Show them what you really are Sasuke. Show me.” He hissed, and Sasuke lost it. His feet glowed red with the chidori as his power screamed through him, the sounds of birds echoing through the hall as he used his chakra to run down the wall. Power screamed into his hands as well as he swung then, the speed of his movement being enough to crash his fist into Itachi’s chin. Blood exploded along the ceiling as he flipped, connecting both feet into Itachi’s chest as the other went flying down the hallway. He went crashing through the drywall as Sasuke ran to meet him in his rage. 

He kicked, flying through the air as he flipped through the air. Sasuke landed down on Itachi as he punched him hard, blood splattering. “I am not too weak to be yours Itachi!” He yelled. “I have worked hard! I’ve become everything you asked of me.” He hissed at him, hand smearing across Itachi’s face as he spread the blood. “You treat me like a pet! Like your bitch dog! You fucked me like a bitch dog.” Sasuke hissed at him, aware of their position on the floor as he hissed into Itachi’s face. “I’m not your whore.” He hissed, hands digging into Itachi’s hair.

“You really are.” Itachi assured him, eyes blood red as he gripped Sasuke’s ass. He thrust up to let him feel how turned on he was, and Sasuke was right there with him. He burnt in the sin of it. How was it that they could fight to the point of blood, and yet Itachi could be this ready for him? Sasuke leaned down then, harshly connecting their mouths. He smeared his own face with blood as their teeth clashed, and Itachi’s hands pulled him all the closer. His yukata all but fell off of him as they kissed. He wanted this...needed this...needed all of Itachi...his drug...his damnation. 

“Oh my God.” He heard a voice say...a voice he recognized very well. He felt Itachi smirk into his mouth, and his heart pounded. His eyes were wide as he met his brother’s cold dead ones. He slowly drew his mouth off of his brother’s. His hands were on Itachi’s shoulders to support him as he steeled his heart. He took a deep breath before he finally looked up. 

She had always been pretty, but now she was beautiful. Strong. She looked so strong even as she was staring down with wide disbelieving eyes. “Sakura…” He said, looking up at the kunoichi. He had been caught with Itachi’s blood smeared all over his bruised lips, sat atop his waist. He couldn’t keep his heart this hard. He was going to drown in the weight of it all. How had she gotten in? What was she, of all people, doing here?  
,,,,,,,,,,,,,,  
Present

Shikamaru stared up at the castle, inhaling on the cigarette as he looked around at the group he had convinced to come with him. Sakura was to his left, Kakashi to his right. It had been a month of searching, of trying to convince them that the notes coming in from Naruto weren’t real. He wasn’t just off training somewhere. He was missing, and the Akatsuki had him. When no one could find Sai either, Kakashi at least had started to listen to him. It didn’t take much to bring Sakura in on the plan. Tsunade, however, had forbade it. She said it was too soon for an all out assault on the Akatsuki. She stressed that that they didn’t have proof. He knew what that meant though. She was waiting for Sasuke’s word. Obviously convinced that if Naruto was there he would send them some word. As if. Sasuke Uchiha didn’t have a loyal bone in his body, except maybe the one that was shoved up his ass all the time by the other Uchiha bastard. 

Figures the Akatsuki would be hiding in plain sight. They had been looking in all the wrong places, when really they were hiding out in the very forest that surrounded the Village Hidden in the Leaves. As far as strategies go, he had to give it to them that this was a good one. 

“Are you sure they’re in there?” Sakura asked. “Just looks like an old run down patagonia.” Sakura murmured, eyeing the place. “How could they be keeping Naruto in there? What cell could hold him?” 

“He’s in there.” Kakashi said slowly. “Can’t you sense the chakra energy coming from inside? There are at least five powerful shinobi in there.”

“I count six.” Shikamaru said, feeling out the chakra. “There’s nine total, right? Not including Naruto.”

“Or Sasuke.” Sakura added. “He’s probably in there too.”

Shikamaru scoffed. “I was definitely including Sasuke.” He murmured, because no matter how much he tried to convince her, Sakura wouldn’t believe Sasuke had betrayed him. ...No wonder she was Tsunade’s prodigy. “Four inside, two in the trees.” He murmured quietly, glancing around as he began to make hand signs. Shadows began crawling slowly backwards as he knew they were there. 

“Come on out!” Kakashi called, dragging his forehead protector up to reveal his sharingan eye. “We know you’re there.” Shikamaru glanced at the trees, unsurprised to see two cloaked figures jump out at them. 

“Eh, they spotted us, un.” Deidara murmured, blond hair in front of his face. “Sasori-danna, you were being too loud again.” He mocked him, sticking his hands into the bags on his hips, eating at the clay. Shikamaru recognized the blond. He had fought him before, knew he was going for his explosions.

“This is the bastard that was there when Hinata died.” When Sasuke killed her, though he wasn’t allowed to tell his companions that. “He used that clay to make explosions.” He told the others. 

“Deidara.” Kakashi agreed. “The missing nin that was one of the youngest members of the Explosion Corp.” He explained. “And the other one?” 

“I’ve never seen him before.” Shikamaru admitted, the creature somewhat frightening, but it wasn’t real. It was a puppet. Whatever was inside had an ungodly amount of chakra, it was almost disconcerting...almost. 

Deidara laughed. “Poor Sasori...I’m more popular than you.” He teased his companion, and Shikamaru drew the shadows slowly closer at the distraction. 

“A vast achievement I’m sure.” The puppet mocked him, his voice burly. 

“So how do you use that puppet of yours? Must be hindersome fighting inside it.” Shikamaru said, and he glanced over as Deidara laughed. 

“This kid’s bright...saw right through you.” He told the other, and then his hands lashed out. A cascade of flying spiders came at them, the explosion causing all of them to jump out of the way. Shikamaru worked to trap them with the shadows, but they jumped away as well under the tree. 

“We’ve heard about you too.” Sasori informed him. “We know all about the shinobi of Konoha. Your shadow tricks won’t work on us.” Shikamaru looked around, seeing his companions were fine. 

“Yeah, and who told you that? Let me guess….Sasuke Uchiha.” He said boredly, trying to keep his calm as he strategized. 

“You’re hard pressed to get our baby Uchiha to shut up, yeah?” Deidara mocked. “Where is Sasuke anyways?” Deidara asked, avoiding a stream of shuriken thrown by Sakura. 

“Itachi probably wouldn’t let him come out and play.” Sasori said, voice scratchy and bitter through the puppet. “This was Sasuke’s master you know, the one who taught him chidori. I made some improvements on your technique.” He informed the jonin. 

Shikamaru glanced towards Kakashi, the other mapping out the other two with his eye. “What do you know about Sasuke?” Kakashi asked. “Is he truly one of you?” 

Deidara laughed at that, bending over with full on guffaw laughter as he shot out another spray of spiders. “Oh...you could say Sasuke is very much a part of us.” He said, and then brushed his hair out of his face to reveal the sharingan eye. 

Sakura gasped, covering her mouth. “What did you do to Sasuke!?” She screamed at him. “How do you have the sharingan?” 

“Don’t worry, Sasuke gave it up of his own free will, yeah?” Deidara assured them, running as he dived to avoid a kunai. He sent birds flying through the air to explode, sending Sakura flying into a tree. “I was forced once to obey Itachi’s Mangekyo, never again, un. I can beat him with this eye.” 

“I wasn’t aware the Akatsuki tried to murder each other?” Kakashi asked him, and Shikamaru saw how upset the usually stoic master had become. 

“Itachi Uchiha holds a special place in my heart, yeah?” Deidara said, voice low and dangerous. “He took something from me for a very long time.”

“So you took something from Sasuke?” Kakashi asked. “Sasuke wants revenge against Itachi more than anything.” 

Deidara laughed more at that. “Oh boy, you guys really don’t know my little Uchiha pet at all, do you?” He laughed more as he glanced at Sasori. “Should we tell them?” 

Sasori shook his head. “Best not to ruin the surprise.” That scratchy voice bit out. “They’ll find out soon...if they can get passed us that is.” 

Deidara gave that a thoughtful look. “Well let’s hope they can’t...that could be bad for us, yeah?” He said sarcastically, jumping towards the Jonin. “You...You can play with me today. I want to test my sharingan against yours.” He glanced back at Sasori. “It’ll be like warm up for Itachi.” 

Sasori scoffed. “Don’t get carried away. You know how much chakra it uses.” He said, and then turned to Shikamaru. “I want to see how your shadow jutsu looks. Show it to me.” 

Shikamaru glanced to Sakura, whispering under his breath. “Kakashi and I can handle things here. You need to go get Naruto.” He said. “You have to be careful Sakura. No one can see you.” He stressed. “I’ll create a diversion, and you run.” The Kunoichi nodded slowly. “And Sakura?” He said, meeting her eyes. “Do not trust Sasuke Uchiha. If you see him...you run.”   
,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Sasuke looked up in horror at his old teammate, the woman staring down at him with shock. He realized how he had just been caught...what she had seen. “How could you?” He hissed, looking down at Itachi, betrayal etched on his face. He had planned this. Itachi had known. He always knew.

“Play nice Otouto.” Itachi whispered, and Sasuke felt the faintest brush of Itachi’s lips, before he collapsed forward onto the floor. The body beneath him disappeared, as did the area surrounding them. He was back in his room, on the floor. Itachi had used his Kekkai no genkai on him yet again. It had all been in his mind. 

Sasuke panted as he looked up, sure Sakura was an illusion too.She was still there however, staring down at him with shock and revulsion. When he looked down Sasuke finally understood why. In his mind he was still in the yukata, a fucked out mess, but he wasn’t. Itachi had dressed him. He was dressed in black capris, bandages wrapped haphazardly to the knee, with a fishnet and tank top. Itachi wouldn’t stop there though. He had of course included his cloak. He must look exactly like Itachi. The similarity made even greater by the fact that the cursed necklace was still around his neck. 

He got up slowly, sandals sliding along the floor as he watched Sakura. “It’s been a long time.” He said in way of greeting, eyeing her up and down. “You’ve changed.” 

“So have you.” She said breathlessly. “Shikamaru was telling the truth. I didn’t believe him, but you really did betray us and join the Akatsuki.” She said, hand over her mouth. “You’re just as bad as Itachi.” 

Where was Itachi? Had he ever been here at all? He wiped at his mouth, as if scrubbing at the imaginary blood that had been there. “I’m worse I would wager.” Sasuke said slowly, trying to read the situation. Would he have to fight her? To kill her? “Did you come here for Naruto?” 

“So you did take him?” She asked, tears welling in her eyes. “Who are you? Certainly not the Sasuke I knew!” She yelled, and he looked around at that. If they didn’t realize she was here before, they certainly knew now. 

“What makes you think you ever knew me?” He asked the girl. “I showed you a sliver of who I was, of what my purpose was.” He explained. “I never owed the Hidden Leaf Village anything. Not after what they let happen to my clan.” He hissed.

“Itachi did that to your clan.” Sakura reminded him. “And you came here to join him.” 

“It’s complicated.” Sasuke shrugged, looking around to try to sense his surroundings. Hidan and Kakuza were gone on a mission, so were Zetsu and Konan. That left Sasori, Deidara, Leader, Itachi, Kisame, and Tobi. He didn’t sense Deidara and Sasori, but who knew where his brother might be hiding. “Do you want me to show you where they’re keeping Naruto or not?” He asked, because he had always been willing to make this choice when it really came down to it. He would take Itachi’s wrath if it meant he could still look at himself in the mirror. 

Sakura stared warily at the offer. “Why would you help us?” She asked. “You’re the one that’s had him locked up all this time.” 

“Do you want the help, or don’t you?” He asked her, reaching up to rip the necklace off of him, shoving it into his pocket. He wouldn’t allow Itachi to mess this up. “He’s down this way.” He said, grabbing Sakura’s arm as he led her down the hall. “We don’t have much time, whatever they’re doing to cause this diversion will only distract the Akatsuki for so long.” Sasuke murmured to her as they ran down the hall. “How many of you are there?” He was dimly aware he had referred to his old companions as a completely separate entity, but he didn’t allow himself to focus on it. He was far too busy trying to strategize how to get Naruto out. 

“Kakashi-sensei and Shikamaru.” She said. “None of the others would come. They wouldn't believe him.” She said under his breath. “They should have.” 

Sasuke took that information in stride, surprise welling in his gut. They hadn’t believed Shikamaru? Did that mean… “You didn’t know I had joined them, did you?” He asked her, and she looked away. That pain and disgust were back on her face. 

“When Hinata came back…” Tears welled in her eyes as she said this. “We were told the Akatsuki killed her. Did you have a part in her death?” 

“Yes.” He said, admitting his sin. “I killed her.” The weight of the sin hung heavy in his gut as they ran around the corner. He slowed down as they stopped at the door to the cells. He turned to Sakura then. “I’m not a hero Sakura. I’ll still be here when you leave, but that doesn’t mean I won’t help you save my best friend’s life.” He told her, pushing the door to the cells open. 

They hurried inside, and Sasuke tried to imagine how he was going to get through all the jutsus protecting the cell from being opened. Not only that, but it had been keeping Naruto’s chakra trapped and inside. The blond was standing at the bars glaring. His hands were wrapped tightly around them...of course he was. Naruto, ever the eager shinobi for a fight. 

“Sakura!?” Naruto called, waving. His eyes narrowed when he caught sight of him, and their gazes met. “Has he hurt you?” He asked Sakura, turning to the Uchiha. “What are doing here Sasuke?” He hissed, angered disgust mingling in his tone. 

“Kind of ungrateful for the person that’s going to save you Dobe.” Sasuke scolded, sending him a small smirk as he locked the door behind him. “We don’t have much time to figure out how to get this door open.” He explained, strategizing as they went. He glanced up at all the sigils in the walls. “They’re keeping your chakra locked in this cage. We need to find some way to break the seals.” He said, ignoring the looks from his companions. 

“Sasuke, are you seriously helping us?” Naruto asked, skeptical, eyes searching. Ever the believer that there could be something good deep down in his heart. There wasn’t. 

“I was always going to help you Naruto.” Sasuke said. “I wasn’t…” He took the coward’s way out, he lied. “Tsunade sent me to this place. I’m a spy.” He told them. Sakura gasped and covered her mouth, and slowly a smile broke across Naruto’s face. 

“Seriously!?” He asked. “I knew it! I knew you weren’t this big of a bastard Sasuke-teme!” He said, laughing at the elation. 

Sasuke nodded to him. “I’m sorry I haven’t been able to get you sooner.” He felt a strong sense of revulsion well up inside of him as he justified his actions. As he actually led them to believe that he hadn’t been Itachi’s lap dog for the past two years. “Do you have any ideas?” He looked around the pair for advice. He was honestly rusty at breaking jutsu. He had subconsciously pushed down the will to practice bettering Itachi, and that meant bettering his eyes. He was the worst kind of person. 

“We need to somehow find the jutsu to break the seals.” She told them. “This is definitely forbidden jutsu. You can tell from the markings alone. Would they keep anything like that here?” She asked Sasuke, and Sasuke scrambled to think, before finally nodding. 

“The vault.” He took his ring off, handing it to Sakura. “Down the hall, two rights, one left, two more rights...the ring will get you inside. The scrolls are there. You should be able to find the one to break it.” He told her. “I’ll work on things here. Somebody has to be here to protect him if they find out.” He told her, entrusting Sakura with the key to the kingdom. It was everything he had worked the last two years for. “Go Sakura!” He yelled at her, and she seemed shocked at first, but nodded and ran in the direction he had sent her. 

Sasuke’s heart was pounding as he turned back towards Naruto. He grabbed the bars right above where his hands were as he leaned in close. “I can’t go with you.” He told him, their foreheads touching. “He won’t let me go. They would hunt us down...I think I can make it look like Sakura got you out.” He felt Naruto’s breath on his skin, and it sent a chill of wanting down his spine. “I hate myself for all the pain I’ve caused everyone in the village...For what you must think of me.” 

“Shut up Sasuke...you’re acting like this is goodbye.” Naruto grabbed his hands on the bars, and their eyes met. “You’re coming with me. You’re coming back to Konoha!” He assured him. “I won’t let them keep you anymore! You’re mine!” 

Sasuke’s eyes widened in shock at that declaration. The conviction alone in Naruto’s voice was enough to leave him trembling. It was nothing like when Itachi said this to him. There was nothing dark and twisted hiding just underneath. Naruto said it like it was fact, like the entire world knew it and laughed at the thought that there could ever be anything different. “Keep those sentiments Naruto.” Sasuke said, heart pounding. “I told you I can’t go with…” 

 

“And I told you you didn’t have an option!” Naruto yelled. “This isn’t who you are Sasuke, and if I have to I’ll knock you out and drag you by that stupid spiky hair of yours!” He yelled back at him, and the walls shook with the chakra threatening to spill from him. Sasuke looked around, one of the sigils beginning to crack. 

“That’s it Dobe…” He assured him, not realizing as he squeezed Naruto’s hand. “We can break the seals with enough chakra.” Naruto had more than any other shinobi he had ever met. “Do you think you can draw on the power of the Kyuubi?” He asked, meeting his eyes. “I’ll do my best from out here. Together we should be able to break through the ooommphh!” He managed when in mid sentence Naruto grabbed the back of his head, slamming their lips together. Sasuke gasped into it, feeling Naruto smile as he pulled away. Sasuke’s mismatched eyes were wide and fearful. Naruto looked beyond pleased with what he had just done. 

“I’m so glad you got your spark back Sasuke. Your eyes aren’t dead anymore.” He told him, smiling brightly at him. “Now let’s do this!” He told him, bending over as he began to try to release his chakra. The power of it starting to make the walls tremble.

Sasuke nodded at him. “That’s it!” He said, focusing on the task. He tried not to think of just what his brother would do once he found him, once he realized that Naruto had kissed him. He released his own chakra, shaking at the walls as chidori lit up his feet. He used it to speed up the wall and along it, breaking the hundreds upon hundreds of sigils lining the walls. He glanced down to Naruto, the red chakra starting to crackle and swirl around him. He used his chakra to run everywhere, parts of the ceiling beginning to crack and fall. He flipped off the ceiling, landing in front of Naruto. “You have to do the ones in your cell Dobe. I can’t reach those.” He commanded, feeling that they were getting closer as the chakra swirled all around him. The prison was weakening. 

They were almost there. If this kept up then they wouldn’t even need the scroll from Sakura. The sigils in the cell began to break, and he grabbed for the bars. “Almost there Naruto...just a few more...then we can leave!” He said, not realizing what he had said. “Just a few….” The sound of squishing flesh and blood tore through the air. That was the first thing Sasuke was aware of...the sound of it, and then it was the smell. That hot coppery scent of iron, the acrid biting stench of it all. It made his nose wrinkle. It wasn’t until he looked down that he felt it. In the background he heard yelling. He heard Naruto screaming for him, but the words were thick in his ears. It was like someone had pressed heavy cotton inside and he could only hear the sickening squish of his flesh being torn open. He glanced down then, and that’s when the pain came. He saw a hand protruding through his stomach, guts and blood poured all over the floor. He was lifted up then by the strength up it. An inhuman moan of agony left his throat as his toes dangled.

He turned his head then, not noticing the blood pouring from his mouth as he struggled to form sounds. He met the silver beady eyes of Kisame. The shark grinned cruelly at him. “Ki...Ki…” He tried, screaming then as that hand pushed up. It was digging through his body and splitting him in two. The sound was cut off as that arm pressed against his diaphragm and lungs, cutting off his air. 

“Naughty naughty little Uchiha.” Kisame bit out at him. “Now I have to be the one to explain to Itachi what happened in here.” He mused darkly. “I have to explain how I found you trying to let the Kyuubi out, and I had no choice.” He twisted his spiked forearm, and Sasuke lost feeling then. The pain ebbed as his eyes began to darken. “Do you know how pissed he’ll be at me? Man...probably have to find a new partner, but he knows the rules...knows you can’t betray us!” He snapped, and Sasuke felt his eyes begin to close until only his hearing remained. He heard the splash of his slowly depleting blood, of his guts hitting the floor...of Naruto screaming for him. Then it got quiet, so quiet he let himself drift. 

Sasuke heard a crash, and he fell to the floor. He smashed into it as he turned to look behind him. Able to glance just in time to see the sword Itachi had come down with onto Kisame’s head slice all the way through and hit the floor. The Akatsuki’s body split like a banana as half fell to either side, drenching Itachi and Sasuke in even more blood. 

Itachi’s eyes were swirling with the Mangekyo Sharingan. His face was a mask of hate and death as he spun the katana, sheathing it behind him as he turned to Sasuke. Looking at him as if he hadn’t just cut clean through his partner’s body, as if he had done nothing at all. Sasuke reached for him then, feeling a bit more strength now that the hand was out of him. He grasped for Itachi as his brother leaned down, and he felt pressure being put on the wound. “It’s okay…” He heard his brother say. “Just stay awake Sasuke.” He demanded, and Sasuke heard a note of desperation in Itachi’s voice that he must have been hallucinating as his dying wish. 

“Aniki…” He managed. It was getting hard to talk as he choked on blood. “Aniki...you have to get him out…” He begged. “It didn’t mean anything if you can’t get him out...You can’t…” He leaned in then, laying their foreheads together. 

“You’re not going to die Otouto.” Itachi hissed at him then. “Your eye...Sasuke remember your eye. You just have to stay awake long enough for it to heal you.” Itachi begged of him, and Sasuke blearily looked down. The wound was slowly beginning to close, but he was still so weak from blood loss. “You’re such an idiot.” Itachi hissed to him then, and Sasuke felt his cold bloody lips being kissed before he was laid back. 

Sasuke struggled to push himself up as he looked blearily around the room. He was lying in a pool of blood from both him and Kisame. Naruto screamed behind him. He could sense the fox chakra, could hear the walls begin to tumble. He held his own stomach, knowing Itachi was right about his healing. If he could live long enough, his wound would close. He struggled up onto his hands and knees, slipping in the blood as he watched Itachi make a hand sign. The entire wall behind Naruto exploded in black flame, and the door sprang open to the cage. 

He was ripped off the ground then, thrust forward as he fell into waiting arms. He managed to look up into Naruto’s worried face. The other’s eyes were red with the chakra of the fox. Obviously he was about to lose it. 

“Go.” Itachi hissed at them. “Take him. I’ll distract them.” He told Naruto, and Sasuke shook his head, staring wide eyed. 

“No...Aniki they’ll kill you! They’ll find out!” He bowed over in pain. Naruto was the only thing to keep him on his feet. 

“I know how to take care of myself. Leave the others, they’ll create a diversion for the two of you to get out.” He said. “Now go!” He managed one more time, and Sasuke felt himself scream. Naruto grabbed him, forcing him to run with him as his body screamed and he wanted his brother. He couldn’t leave him like this!. They jumped through the black flame, and he fought to get back. He was trying to get to Itachi. Naruto pulled him all the while as he struggled. He had to pick him up then, putting him on his back as he took off as fast as he could through the woods. Away from his home...the Akatsuki… and Itachi….  
,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.


	24. In My Time of Dying

The Never Played Symphonies

Chapter 24: In My Time of Dying

 

Shikamaru panted, hardly able to hold his shadow jutsu. Sasori was strong, stronger than him. Stronger than probably both him and Kakashi together. They were out of options. Kakashi was having to use his sharingan far more than he should have due to the fact that Deidara had one of his own, something no one could have guessed at. Sasuke, screwing them over once again. He wiped at the blood at his mouth. The puppet master had got in a good blow. Well okay if he were being honest, he got in quite a few good blows. He ran into the trees, trying to get some good cover. He looked over to Kakashi, the other following Deidara’s moves. They seemed to be in a state of copying jutsus, each trying to prove which was faster. Shikamaru exhaled in disgust. 

“What’s the matter?” Sasori asked him, edging closer. Shikamaru backed more into the shadows, knowing it wouldn’t matter soon either way. His chakra was almost completely gone. “Do you not like their way of fighting? Uchiha eyes...they disgust me, but Deidara wanted one and who am I to deny him what he wants?” He asked mockingly, and Shikamaru scrambled as the puppet attacked out at him. He scrambled through the bushes to escape. He needed a plan. He was running around like a chicken with its head cut off. “You don’t seem to like Uchihas very much either. Not fond of our little Sasuke?” 

Deidara laughed from the trees. “Sparky isn’t very good at making friends, you know?” He called down to his partner. Shikamaru watched as he dolphin kicked, slamming his foot into Kakashi’s chin before sending a splattering of birds to explode around his head. “Sasori-danna, do you think he’s still mad at me?” He asked in amusement. “I mean...I gave him a new eye and all. He can’t be too mad.” 

“No.” Sasori said sarcastically, the puppet’s voice scratchy and eerie. “I’m sure he’s just fine with his missing eye.” He said, and Shikamaru saw how focused he seemed to be on the blond. “Watch your chakra.” 

Deidara stuck his tongues out at him, all three of them. “Stop being such a worry wart...this is my first time using this eye, yeah?” He called down, and Shikamaru let out a breath. Deidara had no idea what he was doing with that eye. If they could just hold out long enough, then he would be out of chakra and they could over power them. 

“Have you learned any special tricks with that eye yet?” Kakashi asked him, and Shikamaru knew he had realized the same thing. “Or are you nothing compared to Itachi?” 

Deidara sneered at that, throwing a pocket full of bombs, using his sharingan to perform the jutsus he had seen Sasuke do on more than one occasion. Shikamaru watched chidori light up in Deidara’s hand. The electricity licked at the mouths, seeming to come from his teeth as birds crackled all through the trees. Kakashi lit up his own, and he knew exactly what was coming. Unfortunately he wasn’t allowed to watch because he had his own battle. Sasori came at him with such speed that he had to take off running to dodge, being chased into only shadows where his powers were useless. 

Sasori watched him, arm outstretched with its poisonous sword. “You’re the one that is screwing the kyuubi. I had to watch you for a few weeks. Your relationship is interesting. Such a happy creature...but he doesn’t love you, does he?” He asked, and Shikamaru felt his heart clench in pain, because that sentence was what he had told himself for months. Every time Naruto had asked about Sasuke. Every time he had talked about him in his sleep. Every time he had kissed him out of obligation, never out of passion...or love. “No…” Sasori must have read his face. “You already know who he cares about, don’t you?” He asked, getting closer. “I really hate to kill you. I know you won’t believe me, but I feel almost sorry for you. Sasuke is my student. I care for him on a level I didn’t realize, but he’s poison. From the day Itachi allowed him to live he has been turning the ground underneath his feet sour. Before that even as I’ve come to learn. There are quite a few secrets the Uchihas have been keeping from us.” Sasori told him. “For instance, would you like to hear the truth behind the slaughter of the Uchiha clan?”

“Not really.” Shikamaru said boredly. “I could give a crap less about that clan. Seems it only produces duds.” Trees exploded above him, but he couldn’t take his eyes away to look. “You seem pretty concerned about it though.” 

“Know thy enemies.” Sasori said casually, glancing upwards and frowning. “I apologize, but I have to make this quick.” He told him. “The pain is unavoidable.” Is all he managed, and before Shikamaru could even raise his hands to block, Sasori had lunged forward. The thick poison dipped sword impaled him and pinned him to the tree behind him. Blood splattered out of his mouth and he looked down to see the damage. Figures...the sword in him was the only thing keeping his guts in. A death blow. ...It did hurt, but not as much as he thought it might. Blood gushed from the wound and his mouth as the puppet master detached the sword and left him there. “Excuse me. Normally I would be here with you for your death, but I have to go help my partner. Do you have any last requests?” 

Pity from his murderer? Shikamaru watched him, knowing the ugly puppet wasn’t this man’s true face. “Nar..Nar…” He tried, fingertips stretching as he looked up, watching a cloud pass lazily by. 

“Do not trouble yourself. I shall tell the Kyuubi that you love him, right before we rip the beast out of him.” Sasori said, and Shikamaru struggled to move at that, but he couldn’t feel his legs. Sasori jumped up into the trees, and Shikamaru watched the rest of the battle as he bled out on the floor. A failure...why had he ever tried at all?

“What did I tell you?” Sasori bit out as he got up, grabbing onto Deidara’s shoulder. The other held onto his arm where Kakashi had connected, the appendage burnt and bloody. “I told you you hadn’t mastered that eye yet! I told you!”

Deidara shoved at him, anger lighting up his eyes. “Yeah yeah I heard you Sasori!” He turned to Kakashi. “That wasn’t very fair. That was your speciality...would you like to see mine?” He asked between clenched teeth, reaching into his clay bag with his good hand. “No cheating eyes involved this time.” 

Kakashi glanced at him, but his gaze was more focused on Shikamaru on the floor. “Did you kill him?” He asked, worry laced in his voice. 

“He’s dying.” Sasori assured him. “There’s no antidote in the world to cure that poison, but it’ll be a slow death. I’ve seen him play his fair share of games, I thought he might enjoy watching the fight.. Was that wrong? Should I have stabbed him through the neck instead?” He asked, and Shikamaru watched Kakashi’s eyes narrow, the two coming together like blurs as he tried to focus, consciousness beginning to fade. The fighting between those three raged up in trees, and he watched the clouds, each one a different form of Naruto’s face. Would he miss him? Would he even have the time to miss him? He had failed. He hadn’t rescued his damsel in distress, not even close. How embarrassing. 

All of his tactical planning, his lack of willpower, it had never prepared him for this feeling. He would have done anything to save Naruto. He would have stormed the Akatsuki by himself if it meant he could have him back. To get him out of this awful place. He had never had that before. A purpose...a reason to do anything. He had always been lazy and unmotivated, but that was before...before the sunshine came into his clouds. A giant explosion rang through the air, and he tried to focus on the fight, hearing screaming then...for who? He thought it was in anger. It was Sasori?

Sasori sliced at Kakashi as Deidara bowed over and coughed blood. The explosion backfired as his hand was black as cinders. The puppet master was clearly angry, Kakashi barely able to avoid the blows as they flew through the trees. Shikamaru’s blurry vision was hardly able to keep up. Deidara was struggled to his feet, trying to drag himself up with his mangled hand. Another blur of black and red clouds appeared, and Shikamaru let out of breath, the sound bubbled and raspy in his chest as he struggled to breathe. If this kept up his lung would collapse. He couldn’t die now though...not with him just showing up.

Deidara glanced up, sneer on his face. “What do you want Itachi? You know you’re supposed to be at headquarters protecting our prizes.” He said, glaring as Itachi ripped him to his feet. 

“It doesn’t matter now. They’re gone.” Itachi said lowly. “Sasuke’s gone with the Kyuubi. He betrayed us.”  
“What?” Deidara asked, eyes wide as he took it all in. “No. He wouldn’t. Sparky isn’t that dumb, and you’re not the kind to just let him!” 

“He killed Kisame.” Itachi continued. “He was supposed to be watching them while I checked up on you. I found them there, Sasuke had cut him clean in half.” 

“You’re lying.” Deidara hissed at him. 

“Didn’t know you had such a fondness for my brother.” Itachi said cooly, the hint of dark possession in his voice. “They’re gone. Now get this over with so we can go drag them back here and kill them both.” 

“You honestly expect me to believe that you’re going to kill Spa-” He started, Itachi cooly cutting him off.

“He betrayed the Akatsuki. He signed his own death warrant.” Itachi murmured, glancing behind him. “Kakashi, long time no see.” 

Kakashi and Sasori had been listening from above, and Kakashi glowered at the Uchiha. “Yes, not since you used Tsukuyomi on me. I hear you’ve been up to quite a few peculiar things Itachi. Wouldn’t your parents be proud of you?” He asked. “Oh wait...they can’t be proud, you stabbed them in their backs.” 

Itachi’s eyes seemed to narrow at that as he got closer to the Leaf-nin. “Did you come here to rescue Naruto?” He asked him, finger at his chin. “No...that’s not it at all, is it? You never really cared about the Kyuubi. You cared about my brother.” He taunted, and Shikamaru saw Kakashi go stiff at the tone. “He’s so pretty Kakashi, my brother, you should see him when he cums.” He taunted, and if Shikamaru had the ability he might be sick with the information. “Were you excited when you joined your group? Sasuke Uchiha who looks so much like me, but so much like him.” Itachi grinned cruelly. “How many times did you picture grabbing him, pulling down those shorts and fucking him into submission? That smart mouth being around your cock, forcing him to be quiet...to obey like he never would.” Itachi circled through the trees, watching Kakashi the entire time. “Sasuke would do it you know, that whore, he likes to be put in his place.” He said, and Shikamaru saw exactly what he was doing. Kakashi was stunned into silence, and Itachi was putting himself exactly where he meant to. “Trust me” Itachi said, poised for the blow. “I’ve had him in every way you could imagine. He cries like him too. Those gorgeous sharingan eyes are full of tears.”

“Kakashi!” He managed to scream, the sound bubbling broken in his chest, but it did the trick as the shadow clone distracting Kakashi looked his way, just as the real Itachi stabbed forward with his sword. Even then it probably would have gone through him, had someone not appeared to catch it.

“Enough!” Was the hissed out command as the sword was caught. Shikamaru’s eyes were starting to blur, but he saw an orange and black mask. Who was this now...these Akatsuki were never ending. He tried to focus more, seeing that the man had not only caught the sword meant for Kakashi, but had Sakura with him. He held her throat with his other hand. “Are you done playing?” 

Itachi nodded towards the man, resheathing his sword as he seemed almost...cowed. Who was this? 

“Tobi!” Deidara shouted. “Naruto and Sasuke have gotten away! We have to go after him...kill the bitch and let’s go. Why did you stop Itachi?” He asked him. 

“Who are you?” Kakashi asked the man, obviously shocked that he had just saved his life. 

Tobi laughed at that, and then without a single shred of remorse or hesitation, he tightened his hand and twisted. Sakura’s neck snapped in an instant as her hand opened, and Itachi reached down to pick up the ring that had fallen out. 

“Sasuke’s.” Itachi said, and besides Kakashi’s scream, the entire group of people above held no shred of remorse or sympathy for taking one of the most beloved Kunoichi away from their village. They had taken one of the only people who had believed in him enough to come. He had gotten them killed. He had gotten them all killed, and yet Sasuke had saved Naruto. He had taken him out of this place and left his brother. Had he really been with them all along? Was he really not a traitor?

“Kakashi.” Tobi said to the man. “What could have possessed you to come on this suicide mission?” He asked him softly, laughing once again...the stark personality difference made Shikamaru’s head swim. 

“To save my students.” Kakashi answered immediately. “Do I know you?” He asked suspiciously, trying to peer beyond the mask. 

“Very well indeed I daresay.” Tobi said, voice high. “In another life.” He tossed Sakura down then, like she was trash. The body fell through the trees, about to hit and splatter on the floor. Kakashi lunged down, catching the girl just before she hit. It was almost as if Tobi was playing fetch with the body. “I give you your life. Take it. Take them out if you wish to bury them, if not…” He shrugged nonchalantly. “It makes no difference to me...the crows can always eat their bones.” 

Shikamaru shivered at that, whether it be from the poison, the blood loss, or the fact that they were talking about him as if he was already dead, he wasn’t sure. “So troublesome…” He managed as Kakashi landed by him. The older nin checked his wound, trying to find a solution...it wouldn’t come. There was nothing to be done about it now, was there? He was already dead. That Tobi had said as much, Sasori had said as much, and now he couldn’t feel anything from the neck down. It was all starting to go quiet. He always liked the quiet. As far as deaths go, he couldn’t complain much. He had the sun on his face, clouds in the sky, and he wasn’t alone. Kakashi and Sakura were with him, or rather, he’d be with Sakura soon. His only regret...his one true regret is that he had been too lazy...no...he had been too scared to ever tell Naruto the truth. He loved him...and wherever he was...at least he was with someone he loved back. How pathetic was that? What a dra….  
,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Sasuke was surrounded in darkness. The pain ebbed and faded here. His hands went to his stomach, only to find it completely healed. It looked like he had never been impaled at all. His fingertips felt over the soft flesh of his navel, remembering the hand being through him. He sighed as he felt a wave of content wash over him. He laid back in the darkness, ripples echoing around him from laying on the dark water. Where was he? Why did it feel so good to be in this abyss? Was he dead? He turned his head, face blank as he saw the other peering at him, lying opposite him on top of the dark pool.

“Hi…” He whispered to Itachi, reaching out slowly. The back of his fingers traced over Itachi’s cheek, black hair spanning across the water. “Are you okay?” He asked, worried. “They didn’t hurt you, did they?” 

Itachi looked at him strangely, before reaching out to drag up Sasuke’s shirt. Sasuke shivered as fingertips he could hardly feel traced down his stomach. “You were the one that was hurt.” He almost sounded worried, the tone of voice foreign to Sasuke’s ears. “Are you still hurt?” Still hurt? That meant wherever this was...it wasn’t real. It couldn’t be.

“I don’t know.” Sasuke said honestly. “I think so.” He shifted closer, their faces inches away as he stared into Itachi’s very reflective eyes. “Am I dreaming?” He asked, laying on his own hands as he watched his brother. “Are you really here?” 

“Who knows?” Itachi answered back, fingers absently tracing along Sasuke’s stomach. “Can you feel that?” He asked, and Sasuke shook his head. Because he couldn’t, not really. It was more like the whisper of a touch, like a feather on his skin. 

“Did I die?” He asked. “Is this death?” He leaned into Itachi then, hardly feeling the hand against his stomach. “Are you my after life?” 

“I hope not...a tragedy for you to have to endure me in both life and death.” Itachi said honestly. “You should get some peace.” 

Sasuke knitted his eyebrows at that, never hearing Itachi talk like this. He spoke with almost constant pain in his voice. “I’ve never endured you Itachi, I’ve always wanted you. I’ll be with you until the end, and then some.” He leaned in then, lips pressing to Itachi like a whisper. “Why can’t I touch you?” 

“Because I’m not really here.” Itachi said. “This...I know what this is.” Itachi kissed him again, even if they could hardly feel it. “You kept my necklace.” Itachi said, because it wasn’t a question. “This is the world in between...in between our consciousness.” Leave it to Itachi to even be a genius here. 

“I’m in your head?” He asked him, figuring it out.

“Crude...but not wrong.” Itachi approved of the assessment. 

“Why’s it so dark in your head niisan?” Sasuke asked breathlessly. “And cold…and alone…” He said, heart hurting for Itachi. 

“Not alone.” Itachi assured him. “You’re here…” He leaned over Sasuke then, hands tracing over his face and a faint light seemed to vibrate across Sasuke’s skin. “Don’t you know you’re my light?” He asked him, and Sasuke went breathless.

“Wake up!” Naruto yelled at him, slamming him in the chest as Sasuke gasped and sprang up. “Sasuke!” The blond exclaimed as he gasped and sputtered. “Thought you were a goner, your heart stopped….gave you mouth to mouth and everything.” Naruto explained. 

Sasuke took this all in, panting at the pain in his stomach. “Perv...probably just wanted an excuse to kiss me.” He managed, looking around as they were in some sort of shack. “Where are we?” He asked, hands coming to his stomach, only to shudder as it felt wet and squishy. “It isn’t healing.” 

“You used all your chakra...you have to replenish it before that weird eye of yours will work again.” Naruto said, as if it were obvious. “I’ll find some way to wrap it, but I was more concerned with you not dying and all that.” Sasuke tried to give a lopsided grin, but he was in too much pain to manage anymore than that. 

“The Akatsuki?” He asked, eyes bleary and half closed. “Are they on our trail? Were you careful?” He asked, voice sluggish and lifeless. The pain was all consuming. “How bad is it?” He asked, referring to both their situation and his injury. 

“Wellllll….” Naruto hesitated, obviously not knowing where to start. “I don’t think anyone is following us. I suspect that has a lot to do with Itachi, though I’ll bite my own tongue off before you ever hear me thank him for that.” He said darkly. “As to that….” He eyed Sasuke’s stomach. “I’m not good at med jutsu...we need Sakura for that. But I’ll try to find some cloth to boil for bandages, and hopefully you heal a little better when you get your strength back.” He said, frowning. “You’ve lost a lot of blood Sasuke. Do you have any plasma pills?”  
Sasuke shook his head slowly. “I don’t think so, but I didn’t dress myself.” He said, reaching down to try to grasp for his cloak. “Check my pockets.”

Naruto sneered. “Don’t even dress yourself there, huh?” He mocked, grabbing for the cloak, murmuring that they should burn it under his breath. “Who the hell dressed you then?” He asked him absentmindedly as he scrounged around in the pockets. His hand came up with Itachi’s necklace. “What’s this?” The blond asked, and even with the little strength Sasuke possessed, he still managed to lung forward and grab it. 

“Don’t touch that!” He hissed venomously. “That’s not yours. Don’t touch it. He gave it to me.” He didn’t understand where the protectiveness had come from. He hated this necklace. Itachi had used it over and over again to control him. He had made him a whore for him, he had made him kill for him. Why did he want it then? His mind flashed to that dark place, to Itachi’s sad emotion filled eyes. That had really been his brother. Somehow he knew it. “I’m sorry Naruto...I just...did you find the plasma pills?” He asked, not even able to look at his friend out of shame. 

“No.” Naruto whispered lowly as he watched Sasuke. “Didn’t know you’d be so touchy over a necklace.” He grumbled. “What’s your deal Sasuke?” He asked him, and Sasuke hissed as Naruto slowly drew away the blood soaked shirt pressed into his wound. He had no doubt that if he had any blood left he would have paled considerably. As it was, Naruto paled for him. The wound was jagged and bloody, half closed from his healing powers, but his guts were all but hanging out from the part that wasn’t.

“I’m dying.” He said softly, realization sweeping through him. For some reason it didn’t scare him. If anything, he deserved worse than a death like this. He scoffed bitterly. “Figures…”

“Shut up Sasuke!” Naruto snapped at him. “I didn’t just get you back on my side to go and have you die on me! That eye of yours will save you. I don’t know where you got it, but I thank whoever ripped that evil Uchiha one out of your face!” He yelled, and Sasuke could hear the worry in his voice. “I have to make sure you’re not going to keel over so I can go back for Sakura! We just left her there, and I don’t really trust your brother to keep her safe!” 

“It wasn’t just Sakura.” Sasuke said quietly, hand grasping weakly around the necklace. “Shikamaru came as well, and Kakashi.” He looked over at Naruto, surprise evident on his face. “You have people that really care about you Dobe, but if they were hoping to beat the Akatsuki they should have brought the whole village.” He groaned in pain as Naruto pressed clean bandages to his stomach. “Hopefully they knew when to run.” 

“I have to go! I have to go help them!” Naruto said. “I didn’t know...I didn’t know he had come.” He said desperately, and Sasuke heard the worry in his tone.

“Kakashi? Of course he would.” Sasuke said, but was interrupted. 

“No Shikamaru! Why would he? What an idiot.” Sasuke raised an eyebrow in surprise, the concern and worry palpable on Naruto’s face.

“Did you replace me Dobe?” He asked softly. “He your new best friend? Should I be jealous?” He coughed then, and agony like he had never felt before coursed through his body. He wasn’t even aware he was screaming. 

“Sasuke!” Naruto said with worry, leaning down next to him. He was obviously trying to decide what to do. “Sasuke I want to help you, but I can’t let them die.” 

Sasuke’s black and green eyes flickered over to Naruto. “If you go now whoever died,” And he was sure some of them died. “Would have died for nothing. They came here to free you, remember? It will all be wasted if you go running back to the Akatsuki and let them imprison you again.” 

“Who said they would!?” Naruto denied. 

“I do.” Sasuke said back immediately. “You may be strong enough for one, maybe two...but not all. They’ll capture you and they’ll kill Shikamaru, Sakura, and Kakashi in front of you just to teach you a lesson.” He said, because that’s exactly what he would do. “And then they would rip the Kyuubi out of you and grind your bones to ash.” He shrugged. “I may have been exaggerating on that last part.” 

Naruto shook his head in denial, but you could see the resignation on his face. “I can’t let them die for me Sasuke. I’m not that kind of person.” 

“You need to learn to be.” Sasuke said. “When I die...you head back to the Leaf Village and get help. That’s your only option.” He pushed at him. “As a matter of fact you should go now. There’s no point in you staying here and watching me decay. Use the head start we have, okay Dobe?” 

“You’re not dying!” Naruto exclaimed, and Sasuke knew how very wrong that statement was. He tightened his grip on the necklace, aching for his brother. He wanted to know he was safe. What had happened after Itachi had killed Kisame? Did they consider him a traitor? Were they hurting him as we speak? 

“Your optimism is misplaced.” Sasuke said. “I held you prisoner, remember? I helped capture you. Just go...go back to the village.” 

“Shut up Sasuke!” Naruto snapped. “I didn’t just abandon my friends at that place only to let another friend die! That includes idiots like you!” He growled at him, and got up. “Now I’m going to do my best to make you medicine...and catch us dinner, and you’re going to shut your face about all this dying crap and just cooperate for once!” He yelled. “And when you’re well enough to walk we will go get our friends back!” 

Sasuke smiled faintly at that, eyes heavy with sleep and fatigue. “Still so pushy Naruto...I missed that about you.” He managed to get out, before everything once more turned black.  
,,,,,,,,,,,,

Sasuke didn’t know how long he lingered in the world of dying. He remembered Naruto coming back faintly and making him chew some sort of herb, forcing water down his throat. He remembered puking it up and the entire thing happening all over again. He remembered pain. That was before though...before the fever set in and his wound started to fester. His healing eye was working enough to keep him alive in this agonized state, but not enough to heal away the putrid rot. The smell of it was making him sick as he tossed and turned on the cot. It hurt so bad he just wanted to rip his guts out and be done with it. The itchy feeling of his flesh knitting slowly together was almost unbearable, as was the sickness and pain that was so constant he had almost forgotten that there was ever anything outside of it. 

There were what felt like days where he would do nothing but scream in agony. Always batting away Naruto as the other tried to calm him, to wipe at his forehead. His brain burned, and his body was searing to the touch. The one time Naruto had dumped cold water all over him he had almost been relieved, but then he had punched him hard in the face. He passed out from the wasted energy. He had told Naruto to leave him, but the other refused to go. Not even when he begged him, not even when he told him how much he hated his fucking guts. The idiot had no self preservation. The worst wasn’t begging Naruto to stay, however, the worst was begging for his brother. What Naruto must think he had no idea, but the way he had asked for Itachi, like his soul was burning for him, like he was his soul...he had no idea you could feel so deeply for one person. To burn for them even as you burned in death. 

“Hellfire baby...it’ll burn us both.” Sasuke whispered in his mind, sighing softly as he seemed to have drifted into almost a trance. The only time his fevered mind was his own. The only time it didn’t hurt just to breathe. 

“Baby?” Itachi asked, disgust plain in his voice. “Pet names Otouto? Aren’t we beyond that?” Oh yeah...this...this was his heaven. This Itachi...being able to be with him like this before he died. 

“Hi…” Sasuke whispered, exhausted even in his dreams as he smiled fondly at his brother. “Clearly we’d never be so crass as to use pet names Aniki.” He mockingly teased, biting his lip faintly as Itachi leaned in close, their noses barely touching. 

“Are you going to finally tell me where you are?” No. Sasuke refused to let Itachi see him die like this. There’s nothing he could do anyways. Naruto wasn’t even showing optimism anymore, and he refused to lead the Akatsuki to his best friend. This had become a game of theirs, Itachi would always ask him the same question, and he would always ask one back. 

“Are you finally going to tell me you love me?” Sasuke asked, heart clenching in his chest as he knew neither would ever give an answer.

Itachi sighed, fingers running through Sasuke’s spikes. “You look exhausted. How can you be so exhausted in your dreams?”

Sasuke leaned into the touch. “There won’t be any dreams soon.” He was….so...tired. He leaned forward then, forehead pressing against Itachi’s heart. He’d always been surprised to feel it beating. 

“What does that mean?” Itachi asked, sounding generally confused, and almost...worried? Sasuke didn’t say anything, couldn’t muster the will to lift his head from the warm chest...or was it cold? He couldn’t really feel anything in this place. “Otouto?” Itachi asked yet again, and then grabbed his hair, yanking him back. “Sasuke!? What are you talking about?”

Sasuke fell forward, hugging Itachi then. The comfort was foreign, but everything he could ask for at this moment. “Aniki...take care of yourself, okay? It’s what you’re best at.” He was so tired. “And Naruto...please don’t kill him.” He was so tired. “I love you...you know that, right?” He asked him. “I don’t think I’ll be coming back here...so I wanted you to know.” He smiled. “Even though you already know everything.” He teased him, fingers wrapped in Itachi’s long hair. “You sure you won’t tell me?” Sasuke asked, referring to his earlier question. “Just once?”

“Where are you Sasuke?” Itachi demanded, and Sasuke hissed as he was shaking him. “Sasuke tell me. Tell me now!” The worry in his voice was palpable. Sasuke wasn’t surprised. He had been good at hiding his condition the past few weeks, but what did it matter now?

“Guess not.” Sasuke whispered. “Figures...my stubborn Niisan...never showing he cares about another human...especially not me.” He opened his eyes slowly then, wanting to shoot Itachi a smirk and poke his forehead, but he froze. His fingers lingered in the air and eyes widened. Because Itachi was...Itachi was….crying. 

Sasuke was lurched out of that world, screaming and clawing as he was tossed back into the harsh reality of pain. He cried out for Itachi as his worthless body was thrown then, and cold water flooded his nostrils as needles bit into his overheated skin. He sputtered, using the strength he had left to wave his arms through the water. He managed to break through the surface, gasping for breath. He looked around with bleary eyes, swimming forward and crawling towards the shore. “W-w-what!?” He sputtered, staring with wide eyes at Naruto. 

“I told you Sasuke!” Naruto said, stripped down to a t shirt and boxers as he splashed his way into the water. “I’m not going to just sit there and watch you die! You wanna croak that bad!? Well you’re going to have to fight me to do it, and I promise I won’t take it easy on you just because you look and smell like roadkill that’s been sitting in the sun for 10 days!” He yelled at him. “This is pathetic! You’re not dying with Itachi’s name on your lips!”

“Naruto…” Sasuke tried, barely able to hold himself up with one hand, the other clutched around his stomach. “There’s no point...Just go. Please go back to the Village.” Be begged him, coughing then as a dark red bile splashed into the water. “You have to go or all of this was pointless!” He said. “Me leaving with Itachi was pointless, because it was to protect you!” He yelled at him, only picturing Itachi’s face in his mind, not realizing matching tears had begun to splash down his face. “I was just trying to help, to be good, but I’m not good…” He cried. “I’m bad...I’m bad for him.” He burned for him. 

Naruto scoffed in disgust at that. “You’re not bad you idiot...you’re just brainwashed.” He splashed further into the water, grabbing Sasuke’s arm and yanking him up easily out of the water. How much had he withered away? “You aren’t their pawn Sasuke...you’re not this weak person! You’re a badass shinobi of the Village Hidden in the Leaves, second to none besides Naruto Uzumaki!” Naruto cried. “And you don’t die this easily! You don’t die from an infection, how lame is that?” He asked him, throttling him as he shook him in the water. “Now wake up and fight me!”  
“I can’t fight you….” Sasuke tried, attempting to shove Naruto away. “I can’t even stand...I can’t…” He was going to black out. He gasped as a fist smashed into his face then, knocking him back into the water. His body all but collapsed, landing hard on his knees and sending jolting pain to his stomach. The wound opened more, blood spilling into the water. “You hit me?” He asked, eyes betrayed as he looked at Naruto. 

“Damn right I hit you! You’re being a little bitch!” Naruto yelled. “How can you just roll over and die like this!? What happened to your life goal of revenge?” He mocked him. “Or has that all changed because you and the He-Devil are besties again?” He crooned, kicking out and connecting with Sasuke’s chin, sending him skirting across the river. 

Sasuke careened head over heels, bouncing across the water like a rock. He barely managed to get a hand under him then, managing to flip over and get to his feet. He reached down to stop himself, using chakra to float on the water. “What the hell do you think you’re doing?” Sasuke hissed at him, holding onto his stomach. 

Naruto smirked. “Knew you had chakra stored up.” He said. “You should have been healed by now, but you weren’t. You just stopped! You stopped yourself Sasuke, and for what? Because you’re punishing yourself? Because you think you deserve this? Stop being such a drama queen, you’re not that special!”

Sasuke glowered at him, panting with the pain of it all...but the strange thing was...it was less. He saw a reflection in the water, and wasn’t surprised to look down to see his eye glowing electric. “Maybe I should die!” He yelled. “The world would be a better place, and no matter where I go now they’re going to kill me. I’m a traitor in both worlds.” 

Naruto disappeared then, reappearing in front of Sasuke. He grabbed onto his stomach then, his nails digging into the flesh. “Boo friggin who Sasuke!” Naruto hissed at him. “You think your life is so hard, huh? You could be dead….you could be like Hinata, or all those people of your village, but you’re not! You were spared! You fought for this life Sasuke, you always have fought for it!” The nails dug in harder, Naruto’s hand lighting up. ...Was that...how had he learned med-jutsu? 

“I don’t want to fight anymore.” Sasuke hissed through clenched teeth, blood dripping down his mouth as Naruto’s hands dug further. 

“Of course you don’t...because you’re not Sasuke right now. You’re what he made you into!” Naruto screamed at him. “You have always been the best Sasuke! Top shinobi in the academy, first in our class and our squad. A child friggin prodigy! You have always fought to be the best Sasuke, and you were...but then you left Konoha and became nothing but ordinary!” He growled. He made you adequate...not worth anyone’s time. He made you ordinary Sasuke!” He yelled. “So man the fuck up and be extraordinary again!” Naruto screamed, red flecked in his eyes as he ripped his hand out. Sickness and rot dripped off his claws from where he had used his chakra, fusing with it, ripping it all out and throwing it into the river. The water around them turned a putrid black. 

Sasuke’s eyes were wide with disbelief as he slowly turned to look up at Naruto. Red chakra was surrounding him. “I was never the extraordinary one between us Naruto.” He said, meaning every word. His stomach wound slowly began to knit back together, closing almost entirely so there was just a jagged looking scar left behind. “Dobe…” He said in affection. “You shouldn’t pick fights you know you’ll lose.” He taunted, causing a wide grin to cover Naruto’s face.

“As if I’d lose to someone like you! Why don’t you just go cry about it some more?” He mocked him. “I’m Sasuke and I like to pout and throw fits constantly!” He said in a mock voice. Sasuke shoved him then, actually laughing, even with the background pain. 

“I’m Naruto and I have to stick my nose constantly where it doesn’t belong, even if it’s too ugly to be on my face!” Sasuke mocked back at him, holding a hand out to stop Naruto as the other tried to attack him, pressing against his forehead. He was grinning slightly as Naruto went off into rants. 

“You take that back Sasuke-teme! You’re the ugly one!” He snapped at him. “With your stupid perfect face and your perfect hair and your stupid damn perfect lips!”

“Yeah.” Sasuke muttered sarcastically. “I seem hideous.” He let go of that forehead, expecting to get bowled over, but was shocked when strong arms wrapped around him then, pulling him into a hug. “Dobe…” He whispered, hands coming around the blond. “Hey...what happened to fighting?” 

“You almost died you idiot.” Naruto said softly. “I almost lost you...I didn’t know what to do…” Naruto’s voice shook at that. “You were cold...like dead cold and I knew you weren’t going to wake up this time. I gambled...because I couldn’t let you die. Not you.” Sasuke held him then, letting the other cry as he rubbed those blond spikes. 

“Hey...you saved me.” He said, kissing the top of his forehead. “You made me remember who I am...who I am to you.” He tilted Naruto’s face up, thumbing across those tears. “Don’t cry Dobe...it makes you look like a girl. I see leaving you with Sakura really got to…” He was interrupted then as Naruto lunged towards his mouth, and he sighed into the kiss, opening up for Naruto as he kissed shyly back. His tongue lapped softly at the blond’s and his hands went to that wet hair, pulling back only when they were out of breath. “Looks like I won the fight...as per usual.” He taunted, eyes half lidded and glowing as Naruto kissed him again. 

“Sasuke?” Naruto asked him, and Sasuke hummed a reply. “Your breath tastes like ass.” 

Sasuke froze at that, the mood being broken as Naruto grinned wryly at him. “Well I haven’t really been in the position to brush my teeth Dobe!” He said, smacking Naruto hard, the Kyuubi laughing so hard he had to grab his stomach, doubling over. Sasuke kicked at him then, smiling so hard his face hurt. “Don’t make me laugh moron! My stomach hurts!” He said, gasping as he was tackled in the water. ...Maybe this whole ‘not dying’ thing wasn’t so bad after all, though he supposed it had a lot to do with the company.  
,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

 

Sasuke stared at the necklace, chin in his fingers as he examined it. Naruto had gone to get them breakfast in the stream, and he was once more at this point. Did he put it on? Did he let Itachi know he was alive? It had been a month since he had almost died in that river, and his wound was nothing but a scar. They had made this shack a fortress, marking up the walls with all sorts of sigils and jutsus to make it so they couldn’t be tracked. He knew the Akatsuki wouldn’t give up in a month, but maybe by the second month they could make their way back to Konoha. If they were careful. Whatever he did now he had to be careful. He had to be smart about it. They couldn’t get Naruto. If they did than all of this would have been for nothing. Naruto saving his life would have been for nothing. 

Naruto had been going stir crazy, he didn’t know why he expected any different. He had been going a little nuts as well, but for very different reasons. When he had last seen his brother the other had thought he had been going to die, hell there had even been tears. That had been a month ago. What did Itachi think now? Was he going crazy? Did he even care that he was now the last remaining Uchiha? Sasuke scoffed, probably not. He was probably just happy he didn’t have to deal with him anymore. Him and his annoying tantrums, well Naruto had knocked some sense into him about that. Itachi did make him weak, but it wasn’t just that. Not having a purpose made him weak. Before it had been revenge, it had always been revenge, but then things had changed between them. He had been drawn into a world he was supposed to hate, and he hadn’t. Hell he had even made a friend, and what could probably be considered more of a brother to him than Itachi had ever been. He wondered how Sasori and Deidara were now. Had they been killed? Not likely. Shikamaru and Kakashi were good, but they weren’t Akatsuki level. He hadn’t told Naruto that. He told him that Sakura, Kakashi, and Shikamaru had probably already gone back to the village. He just left out the fact that it was more than likely in a body bag. 

He didn’t know how he felt about that. Of course he mourned Kakashi, hell even Sakura. Kakashi-sensei was his first teacher, he had been the first to ever have confidence in him. He had taught him Chidori. He had been like a father in the village when he had no one. Sakura was his teammate, same as Naruto, though not at all the same as Naruto. He had given her his ring, if they caught her, well...he did feel beyond guilty about that. He traced his lips, feeling even more guilt as he thought of the kisses Naruto and he kept sharing. Wasn’t that pathetic? He hated himself more for cheating than he did for letting his teammates and friends die. He didn’t know why he kept doing it. Every time they kissed he thought about just what Itachi would do to him when he found out...and he would find out. If he ever found them. 

This thought was what kept him from putting on the necklace, not matter how much he ached to see his brother. Itachi was scary possessive most of the time, and Sasuke had never even done anything...well...except with Naruto. He thought back to that night at Konoha. There really was something between them. Nothing like with Itachi, nothing all consuming down to your very soul, but there was something. He reached out then, fingertip ghosting over the red cursed stone. Could Itachi feel this? Was it like he was stroking his neck? Tracing over his lips? God how he missed those lips. This was a dangerous game he was playing. He didn’t know of Itachi’s control over the necklace. He didn’t know if he could trace him through it, and if he could, that would defeat the purpose of all of this. He had to keep Naruto safe. His selfish desires didn’t matter. Itachi knowing he was alive didn’t matter. His fingers traced the jewels, longing for Itachi, calling for Itachi. 

When he looked up he was no longer in the shack, but in the dark pool of Itachi’s mind. “No…” He whispered, cursing his lack of control. 

“No?” Itachi asked him, and Sasuke heard the anger then, barely suppressed under the surface. “You didn’t want to come see me Otouto?” He asked then, sitting off in the distance. 

“I wanted to.” Sasuke said softly, turning towards him. Itachi was clutching one knee, chin resting on it. He didn’t look angry, not exactly...he almost looked...sad. “Aniki I wanted to more than anything. I’m sorry I worried you.”

“By dying?” Itachi asked. “Not a worry. You’re better off, aren’t you? Where I can’t get to you anymore?” Sasuke knitted his eyebrows at that. Itachi had still yet to look up at him, staring forlornly into the water. He had forgotten how different this Itachi was compared to his Niisan. 

“I’m not dead.” He tried, watching the reaction. Itachi’s head just sunk deeper. 

“You say that every night, and yet it’s never true, is it?” He asked. “I let you die. I didn’t push you to be strong enough. It’s my fault.” Sasuke walked closer then, ripples spreading out along his feet as he crouched down in front of his brother. He had never seen him like this before, but then he supposed this wasn’t really Itachi, was it? This was the deepest darkest part of his mind. The part he never let anyone see. 

“Hey….” He tried, reaching out to touch his knee. “I’m not dead.” He repeated, leaning down to ghost kiss across Itachi’s hand. “I’m okay...you saved me….you…” He gasped as his brother lashed out then, grabbing onto Sasuke and yanking him forward. The younger crashed awkwardly into Itachi’s lap. 

“You’re not dead.” Itachi said, as if he had just let himself even believe it. Sasuke was about to reply when Itachi crashed their lips forward, and Sasuke sighed as they kissed. He was just barely able to feel a whisper of it, but it was enough...after all of this time it was enough. “Where are you Otouto?” Itachi asked. “I’ll come for you.” 

Sasuke’s heart was pounding at that, kissing down along Itachi’s chin, aching for him...for his real touch. He couldn’t do this anymore. He couldn’t be apart from him. It was too long, and he would give in. “Do you love me Itachi?” He asked, the same two familiar questions. 

“Otouto, don’t questions you already know the answers to.” Sasuke frowned at the familiar words, not being able to handle them from this Itachi.

“I don’t want you to find me.” He bit out. “I want to stay here with Naruto, and away from you.” He hissed, pushing away from Itachi. “You hear that? He loves me! Unlike you!” This was pointless. He might as well be talking to air. He didn’t even know if Itachi was really here or not. When he looked back up the forlorn brother he had walked in on was gone, in his place was the one he was very much used to. 

Itachi’s eyes were cold, calculating as he watched him. “Tell me where you are Otouto...I’ll come find you...bring you back to the Akatsuki.” The words were similar, but said in such a different tone that they made him shiver. “You’ve been very bad Sasuke...Faking your death...stealing what belongs to us. What ever to do with you?”

“I don’t know…” Sasuke said mockingly. “Don’t think we’ve tried spanking yet...could be our new thing.” He murmured, standing his ground, feeling a vague sense of confidence in him. 

Itachi smirked at that. “Could be...see you can’t wait to get your pants down.” His brother mocked right back. “Or is that not really an issue for my sex addict of a little brother?” He asked challengingly, and Sasuke knew exactly what he was getting at. 

“No Aniki...I’ve got that part all covered.” He said, not knowing why he was doing it. Not knowing why he would ever provoke his brother like this. “He knows exactly where I keep my pants.” He was so scared he was shaking, but tried to keep a calm voice and face for Itachi, trying to show him he wasn’t scared of him. That the other couldn’t treat him like dirt anymore. “Come find me Aniki...if you can, and in the meantime...Naruto will keep me warm.” 

He ripped his fingers away from the necklace, swiping his hand across the table and throwing it onto the floor. He backed up as if burned. Why had he done that? Why had he provoked Itachi? Telling him about Naruto? Lying about Naruto? A sick sense of dread pooled in his stomach. He held his mouth, barely able to make it outside before hurling all over the ground. The bile burned its way up his esophagus. He wiped at his mouth with the back of his hand, looking up to see Naruto standing there with a stick full of freshly caught fish. “Naruto…” He managed, picturing just what Itachi was going to do to him when he found him. 

“What’s wrong?” Naruto asked, concern filling his voice. “Is it your stomach again?” He set down the fish, rushing over to him, hand going to his stomach as he lifted his shirt and Sasuke blushed a deep crimson. 

“Hey stop…” He said, shooing Naruto’s hand out of his shirt, the other touching at his scar and sending a chill running down his spine. “Get off me, okay?” He bit out. “What gives you the right?” He hissed. “You can’t anymore, alright? All these kisses...these touches...sleeping in the same bed!” He yelled at Naruto. “It stops!”

Naruto stared at him blankly as Sasuke screamed. “Who twisted your panties in a bunch today?” The blond asked him. “I haven’t really heard you complaining about any of it. In fact...I remember you getting on my lap this morning and sucking my ne…”

 

Sasuke pressed his hands to his ears. “Shut up!” He yelled at him, wondering if Itachi could hear. What if he knew? “Don’t say that! It won’t happen again.” He was a slut. He was the fucking whore Itachi always accused him of being. He had been taking advantage of Naruto’s comfort. There had been a point this morning where he had almost let Naruto throw him on the table, if only to have someone inside him again. ...He threw up again. 

Naruto managed to get him somewhat calmed down. He sipped on some warm water, eating at the freshly made fish. He shouldn’t have yelled at the Dobe that way, but he had no idea how to end things between them. He didn’t really have a lot of practice. 

“So?” Naruto asked, mouth half full of fish. “You going to tell me why you got so weird earlier?” He asked it so nicely, as if Sasuke hadn’t just screamed at him for an hour about never wanting his touch again. 

“Loving me is a very bad thing Naruto.” He told him. “I should have never kissed you. I’m cursed.” 

Naruto laughed. “Sasuke come on...I told you to stop being such a drama queen.” He said, pointing a fish bone at him. “We discussed quite thoroughly that you’re not the center of the universe, no matter how much you think you are.” 

“Har har.” Sasuke sneered. “It’s not that...I thought you had a boyfriend.” He bit out. “You and Shikamaru never struck me as being very good at being just friends.” He murmured, unsurprised at the stab of jealousy in his gut. 

“That’s none of your business. I’ll tell Shikamaru all of this when we get home, but for your information he knows all about my feelings for you.” Naruto said, and Sasuke’s eyes snapped up towards his, shocked at the blond’s utter openness. 

“You told him?” Sasuke asked, voice quivering a little. Why were they still together then? How could anyone be together after something like that. 

“He understands.” Naruto said back. “Shikamaru is the smartest person I know, and if I didn’t tell him he would have figured it out anyways. What we were doing was fun, and he’s someone I really care about, but he always knew about you. I told him about before you left, what had happened between us. He understood.” 

“He didn’t understand.” Sasuke whispered. “Someone who is in love with somebody never understands when they don’t love you back.” His eyes stung as his nails dug into his palms, trying not to make too many comparisons. “You should be with Shikamaru, Naruto, he’s the one for you.” If he was still alive. “Everyone I care about dies...and I won’t do that to you.” 

“Liar!” Naruto snapped. “If you don’t want to be with me then just say it, but don’t use that cop out line! I’m not some girl you’re dumping at a restaurant Sasuke!” 

“I didn’t say you were!” He snapped back, Naruto always able to raise his hackles. 

“Then stop treating me like one! I’ve slept next to you for a month Sasuke...I think I pretty much know you want me. Why the hell are you suddenly acting like this?” Naruto pushed up, coming over to Sasuke and the other shot back, chair skirting across the floor in effort to get away from him. It got confusing when Naruto touched him. 

“Don’t, okay?” Sasuke said. “This is me dumping you Dobe. You can’t touch me anymore. I don’t want you to.” He hissed, lying. A lie was far better than the truth anyways. He wouldn’t tell Naruto about Itachi, couldn’t live with the shame of his friend knowing his deepest secret ...Even though he had stopped being ashamed about it a long time ago. 

“You’re an idiot Sasuke.” Naruto said to him. “But I won’t beg for your stupid kisses. I do have some pride.” Sasuke flinched at the hurt in his voice, but held his ground. “You get the floor then if you don’t want to share the moldy dumpy thing we call a bed!” Naruto yelled this time. “Ugh I hate this place! I want to go! I need to know that they’re alright! That he’s alright!” 

“Seems to me like you do have plenty of feelings for him.” Sasuke said, watching Naruto carefully as the other was practically dripping chakra. 

“Shut up Sasuke!” Naruto snapped at him before storming off and slamming the door behind him, the dilapidated wood shaking on his hinges to rival Naruto’s anger. Great...now he had gotten them both pissed off.  
,.,.,.,.,.,,.,.,.,..,.


	25. The Act of Consent

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings for this chapter. It gets pretty dark...please don't hate me afterwards. (Runs away and hides)

The Never Played Symphonies

Chapter 25: The Act of Consent

 

Sasuke swept kicked at Naruto’s feet, the blond avoiding it as he backflipped up into the tree. He ran up the side of it to get to him, punching at his face as he was evaded. He managed to get in a kick to the kidneys before Naruto flipped again, kicking him in the chin. He grunted at the pain, jumping backwards to get his bearings as he panted. They had been out here training all day. The hot sun was beating madly down on his face. He wiped at his brow. “Want to keep going?” He asked Naruto across the trees, jumping down towards their water skins. 

“Nah...I’m hungry.” Naruto whined, holding onto his stomach as it growled. “You get to catch the food for today.” He waved him off, heading back towards their shack. Ever since he had brushed off Naruto’s advances, things between them had been strained. The shack was suffocatingly tiny, and they had warded off only a certain distance away from them to escape to. They hardly talked, never touched, and Sasuke’s shoulder was starting to hurt from sleeping on the ground. He couldn’t handle much more of this. He had told Naruto another two weeks until it would be safe to leave, but sometimes he didn’t think they would last another two minutes. 

To top everything off it had been two weeks since he had seen Itachi, and the need to grovel was growing more and more. He had done something stupid telling him Naruto had touched him, he hadn’t. It was the stupidest lie. One he would regret, because it wasn’t a question of if Itachi would find them, it was when. When he did, and he would, he needed to make sure he didn’t hurt Naruto. He looked up the path. Naruto was already back in their shack. This was the perfect opportunity, maybe the only one to have enough time to explain things. ...He just had to hope his brother was listening on the other end. He pulled the necklace out of his pocket, fingers sliding over the jewels for just a moment before he fell back into unconsciousness. 

He fell into fire, the dark water of Itachi’s mind replaced by billowing flames. They licked up the walls and ceiling and spilled all across his body as he sat up in them. He held his hands up as the fire flowed over him like water. He looked around the chasm of flames, searching for his brother. Wherever he was, Itachi was angry. The calm of his mind cascaded into chaos. “Itachi?” He called, not seeing Itachi anywhere as he walked through the fire. “Aniki?” He yelled louder, and it was just like Itachi to ignore him like this. “Listen..I need to talk to you. I lied to you...God don’t you know I lied?” He asked into the flames, the fire licking unnoticed at his cheek. “Naruto kissed me...and that’s true, but that’s it. I promise that’s it Itachi. I just wanted to piss you off.” 

“Why?” Itachi asked, appearing behind him. His hand grabbed the back of Sasuke’s spikes and pulled. “Did you think I would care?” He asked. “I sent you away, remember?” He asked him, and Sasuke flinched as the grip in his hair tightened. “What do I care if you whore yourself out? I know how much you like sex Otouto.” He sneered, and Sasuke could barely feel the breath on his neck. 

“You don’t mean that.” Sasuke said, hurt at the words. “You don’t...I know you Itachi.” He spun around then, throwing his arms around that neck. His eyes were pleading as he looked into cruel red ones alight with the sharingan. “I’m yours. Only yours.” He pressed to Itachi then, letting their bodies align even if they could barely feel each other in this world. “You know you’re the only one I’d let touch me.” He bit his lip as Itachi’s eyes remained cold and distant. “If you want me that is.”

“If I want you?” Itachi asked questioningly, as if it were the strangest thing he’d ever heard. “I’ve wanted you my entire life.” He said. “I’ve lain awake sick at night with the wanting...I’ve killed for you...The thought of anyone touching you makes me want to do things I shouldn’t.” Itachi said, and Sasuke groaned as Itachi grabbed his hips, hoisting him up and slamming him against a wall of flame. He pinned him with his hands on his ass to keep him up. “Wanting you is the one constant in my life, even though I wish it wasn’t. I wish I could hate you the way you hate me. I wish I wasn’t drawn to your suffering as well as your love.” Itachi leaned into his ear, lips touching the shell. “I wish I didn’t enjoy fucking your brains out so much...leaving you a drooling whimpering mess in our bed, every muscle worn out and weak...cum leaking down your thighs as you pant for me.” 

Sasuke’s eyes had gone dark and wanting. Itachi’s voice was sultry and lecherous, hands raising him up and down so he rubbed up against that cock. The feather light touch was just enough to stimulate him into hardness as he moaned. He mouthed up along Itachi’s neck, wanting to really taste him. He wanted to get to lick every inch of that skin again. He wanted these touches to be real. “Don’t tease...I can’t feel it.” He begged, hands playing in Itachi’s hair as he moved his body up and down. The world shifting around them and changed. Sasuke’s back hit a bed, their bed, with Itachi in between his legs. “I want you so bad it hurts.” He showed him how much. “As if I could ever let anyone else touch me...as if they’d be enough.” He panted, heels digging into Itachi’s back, both shaking with the wanting. “Why haven’t you found me yet?” He asked him, staring into the eyes. 

“Tell me where you are.” Itachi whispered, and Sasuke whined at that, because he couldn’t. He wouldn’t do that to Naruto. Not ever. 

“Aren’t you supposed to be a prodigy?” He asked him. “Can make me cum with just one finger, but you can’t find me?” He asked, mewling as Itachi’s palm pressed down between them. 

“Tell me where you are.” He repeated. “And I promise to give you what you want.” He assured him dirtily, Sasuke rock hard even with the feather touches. He needed Itachi. He didn’t know it was possible to want someone as much as he wanted his brother. To ache in every fiber of his being for a simple touch. Sasuke shook his head, the bed around them even smelled the same. Their room at the Akatsuki hideout was the closest he had had to a home since his childhood. It was theirs. “Sasuke.” Itachi repeated, the rarity of his name being said causing him to look up into those eyes. “Sasuke, my only want in this entire world…” He whispered to him, kissing him so soft he didn’t even feel it. “Tell me where I can find you.”

Sasuke shuddered at the touch, the need almost palpable between them. He wanted to tell...so bad. He wanted more than anything for Itachi to find him, to bring him back to their home. “I love you...but I can’t.” He said, legs tightening around Itachi to get him to stay. “Don’t go though...Please...don’t go.” He begged him as Itachi went to pull away, and the other relented. 

“Not going to ask me to say it back today?” He asked him, and Sasuke sighed as a hand cupped his cheek, leaning into the touch. 

“No...another time Aniki.” He used the familiar words. “Tell me a story...of us.” He pulled Itachi over, their legs entwining as they laid on the pillows, staring into each other’s eyes. “Sometimes I forget how we were...growing up in the Uchiha village.” He grabbed Itachi’s hand and entwined their fingers. “Do you think if we still lived in the village we would be like this?” He asked, enthralled with Itachi’s eyes. 

“No.” Itachi told him. “They wouldn’t allow it.” He tilted Sasuke’s chin up, kissing him softly. “But do you want to know a secret, Otouto?” He asked him. “When you were old enough...I would have taken you anyways.” Sasuke’s heart skipped, leaning in to kiss him, their lips entwining just enough to send a shiver down his spine with the touch. Itachi pulled away, stroking Sasuke’s hair as they watched each other. “Do you know your history of our clan Otouto?” Sasuke nodded sleepily, thumb stroking over the back of Itachi’s hand. “Not all of it I suspect.” Itachi chastised, following it up with a kiss. 

“Are you going to tell me Aniki?” He asked him with wide eyes, Itachi never talking to him like this since they were kids. “A story?” He kissed him again, and every time their lips touched it was getting harder and harder to pull away. “A real story?” 

Itachi rolled his eyes. “You’re like a kid...so eager.” He taunted, tucking Sasuke’s hair behind his ear...and then the strangest thing happened. They talked. Itachi talked for hours, telling him story after story coming from their clan. Ancient stories, and even ones more recent involving his family. Itachi ended by telling him of a particularly embarrassing memory of Sasuke’s, of him failing to copy Itachi’s jutsu, twisting his ankle, and having to be carried home. He could still remember what it felt to have his legs around Itachi, how nervous he had been. 

“Is that why you like to fuck me while you hold me?” He asked him, barely awake as he had somehow made it directly into Itachi’s arms, lying right above his heart. “It’s your favorite position.” He mocked him. 

“You act as if it isn’t yours.” Itachi murmured, sounding exhausted. “I can’t hold us here anymore. It’s taking too much chakra.” He smelled Sasuke’s hair then, as if he could memorize it. “Tell me where you are. I’ll be there so much faster that way.” 

Sasuke kept his eyes shut, not able to bare the look of disappointment as he shook his head. He fell forward and off the warm body, ending up back on the forest floor. He picked himself up, looking around as it was already dark. How long had he been out here? How long? Naruto would be wondering where he had been. His head felt heavy, recognizing the feeling. It was the same one he got when he wore Itachi’s necklace. He fell to his knees, trembling with want. The necklace was clenched in his hand as he bowed over himself, cock hard and aching even though in his mind they hadn’t touched for hours. With how much he needed Itachi, his very voice could cause this reaction. He palmed himself, biting his lip as he looked up to the sky. He cursed his fate in this matter. He was beyond Itachi’s...his soul was consumed with him. He wanted him back more than anything, and the only thing keeping him from running and begging the Akatsuki’s forgiveness was the idiot Dobe in the shack that thought he was a better person than he was. He wanted to be the man Naruto thought he was, but every second without his other half was like torture. It was worse than being trapped in Itachi’s kekkai genkai. He’d be much more willing to take that at this point. 

He managed to push himself up, muscles sore from training today as he stalked back to the house.He pushed the door open to be greeted by the site of Naruto stirring stew. “You made food?” Sasuke asked, surprised. It had been his turn for food duty. 

“Well yeah.” Naruto snipped, the tone very familiar for the last few weeks. “Clearly you weren’t going to cook anything...Saw you out there...passed out from training. Good to see I can still kick your ass.” He mocked at him, smiling probably beside himself. 

“Yeah right Dobe...I was just tired is all.” He murmured, sitting down across from him and peering into the bowl. “Rabbit stew again, huh? When we get back to the village I’m never touching rabbit or fish again.” He joked, trying to lighten the mood. ...It worked. 

“Yeah? We’ll see about that. When we get back to the village I’m going to offer you rabbit stew or a big frosting covered piece of cake...see which one you pick.” Sasuke blanched at that mention of cake, already tasting the disgusting confection on his tongue. 

“Don’t even joke about something like that Naruto...You know Sakura is probably at home baking as we speak.” He murmured, managing to hide his flinch when he said Sakura’s name for Naruto’s benefit. This was more than he could have asked for for tonight. His and Naruto’s relationship had been so strained as of late, and he finally felt like things were getting back to normal.   
,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Sasuke was smiling like an idiot as he listened to Itachi, the other telling him some story about Obito Uchiha, Kakashi’s old partner. He said he had once taken Itachi to get ice cream when they were younger, and Itachi had spilled his all over the floor. Obito didn’t know how to handle a three year old crying, and had bought Itachi all the ice cream in the truck. They were back in bed, sheets wrapped around them as he lounged in Itachi’s lap. His legs were sprawled out on either side of him as he listened. This had become...his addiction. He didn’t know how many times he had come back here, but he couldn’t stay away. He’d die here if he could, if it only meant he didn’t have to be without his brother for another instant. 

“I can’t imagine you as a crying toddler.” Sasuke teased him, hands rubbing up Itachi’s thighs. “It’s weird to think of you as normal.” His heart fluttered when Itachi kissed his hand, and he leaned forward, claiming those lips. Everything in him was wishing he could feel the way Itachi was kissing him back. 

“Did you not have a normal childhood Otouto?” He asked Sasuke then, hands on his hips as they kissed on and off. 

“Are you joking?” Sasuke asked him, that heavy cloud of ‘wantneeddesireItachi’ had swept over him, drowning him in it. “I didn’t have a normal childhood...you took my childhood. I grew up alone and broken...and hating you.” He cupped Itachi’s face, staring into those eyes. “Why would you make me hate you Aniki? I would have done anything for you even then.” 

Itachi just sighed, pulling him closer, and it seemed not being able to feel was starting to get to him to, because his hands were everywhere. He tried, even though he knew it was worthless. “Someday I’ll tell you that story Otouto, but you’re not ready yet.” 

Sasuke shook his head, heart falling as he remembered that night, the blood, his parents...and Itachi. It was the very reason for his need for revenge. It had been his reason for everything until Itachi had given him something else to live for. “I don’t think I’ll ever be ready for that story Niisan...not if you want to keep me.” He pulled back a little, watching Itachi, trying to see a sliver of regret or guilt in his face, as usual though he was fairly certain Itachi didn’t know how to feel those emotions. “How are you able to come here? I know how busy you are in the Akatsuki.” He said, worried. “Are you in trouble?”

“No.” Itachi said. “Not in trouble. I split my mind into two parts, one part with you, and the other back in the world.” Sasuke gaped, mind not even able to process that. 

“Where’d you learn to do something like that?” He asked him, awe struck as Itachi never ceased to amaze him. 

“Discipline.” He answered. “You could if you worked hard enough at it. Where are you that you seem to be able to lay flat on your face all day?” He asked, scanning Sasuke’s face. “Somewhere where you’re not moving. You’re in hiding, but not in the village. I would have heard.” He was deciphering all the clues, and Sasuke began to get nervous, trying to back off his lap only to be grabbed. “You’re not far from the Akatsuki camp, but you know how to stay hidden, don’t you Otouto?” He asked, and Sasuke struggled more. “You’re in the forest between us and the village.” He concluded as Sasuke struggled, finally getting free. 

“Don’t act the prodigy Itachi, it doesn’t become you!” He hissed at him, frowning as Itachi looked beyond self satisfied. “You’re wrong, and even if you’re not, you won’t be able to find us.” He snapped, secretly hoping he would. Itachi reached for him again, and Sasuke batted the hand away. “Don’t touch me.” He hissed. 

Itachi smiled placatingly at him. “Come now Otouto...no fits here.” He yanked at Sasuke’s foot.The other slid onto his back on the bed, Itachi climbing on top of him. ...He could have fought more if he wanted, but he honestly longed for Itachi’s touch so much that even this was like drugs to him. “I’ll make it up to you.” 

Sasuke looked away, trying to hide his smile as Itachi dipped down. He kissed at his feet, making his way up his legs and shin.The touch of his lips like a feather on his skin, making him shudder. “This isn’t the same.” He whispered, groaning as Itachi yanked off his pants. “Niisan...it isn’t the same.” He tried, wanting the real Itachi. 

“Do you not like my touches?” Itachi taunted, tongue tracing up his inner thigh as Sasuke squirmed. 

“What if you get mad?” He asked him. “What if this is all in my mind, and it’s not really you touching me? I only want you touching me.” He said, realizing he wasn’t making sense as Itachi, licked up his stomach, his cock slowly stirring. “I only want you touching me...You know that, right?” He asked, Itachi not answering as he continued to kiss every inch of him. The strange stimulation made him grip the sheets as his cock hardened. 

“I know…” Itachi replied, licking along every one of Sasuke’s ribs. He pushed his hands above his head so he could lick just under his armpits. Sasuke squirmed, not knowing if he wanted to laugh or moan. This was….strange. He could hardly feel the touches, and yet he was so turned on he was sweating as that tongue dragged to a nipple. “I miss the way you taste…” Itachi whispered into his skin. “The way you smell...the way your fingers curl in my hair while you’re sleeping.” The touches combined with the intimate way Itachi was talking to him had his cock leaking between them, and Itachi wasn’t even close to it. “I even miss your cooking.” He taunted,, and this time Sasuke did laugh, Itachi’s lips on his stomach as it shook with it. 

“Like yours is any better?” He asked, the setting intimate as Itachi dropped down, kissing along his thighs. Itachi licked at his flesh, blowing softly on it after and causing a shiver to go down him. His cock strained with need. “I want you...I want you in me...Can we here? Will I even feel it?”

Itachi looked up with mock insult. “I should hope you would feel it.” He mocked at him, dragging Sasuke towards him. Itachi’s clothed cock pressed up against him. “Tell me where you are Sasuke...I’ll be there in an instant. I’ll fuck your brains out the moment I see you...as if I could help myself.” He murmured, thrusting against him. Sasuke whined as he barely felt the pressure. “Tell me Sasuke….” He murmured, and Sasuke was a mess by this point, thrusting forward to meet Itachi. Anything to get an ounce of friction. “Tell me Sasuke!” Itachi demanded, yanking Sasuke up hard so that their eyes met.

Sasuke had gone insane with the need, meeting those eyes and wanting him more than anything. He wanted the real Itachi...his Itachi. He leaned in then, lips coming to Itachi’s ear, and whispered out his betrayal. He whispered out his sin. ...He wasn’t good...he wasn’t just...he had never been the hero to save Naruto. He whispered into Itachi’s ear, and he knew that he was damned. They all were. 

He snapped up. He had been lying in the bed as he had taken a nap, sleeping more and more lately. Trying to get to Itachi more and more. He threw the necklace away from him, staring at the vile object that had once more caused him to give in. How could he? How could he put Naruto in danger like this!? For sex? He stared down at his cock, hard and aching still from his fantasy as he glowered at it. He let it make way too many decisions in his life. 

“Naruto?” He called out, looking around. The blond was in the corner practicing hand signs, pointedly not looking at him. A blush was staining those cheeks. ...Fuck...he must have been loud. He rubbed at the painful reminder of his fantasy as he hesitated in getting to his feet. He didn’t need to make it anymore obvious. “Hey...we have to go. Now.” He told him.

Until he said it, Naruto had been pointedly staring at the floor, but his head snapped to attention. “What? We have another week here...that’s what you said! You’ve drilled this plan into my head so many times I dream this stupid plan!”

“Yeah?” Sasuke asked. “Well plan’s off...Get everything we want to take. We have to get out before he gets here.”

“Who?” Naruto asked, not getting to his feet. “No one knows we’re here Sasuke-teme, the wards work!

“Itachi does!” Sasuke snapped. “He’ll be here soon, so get up!” He yelled, grabbing for his cloak as the threw it on. 

“How?” Naruto asked, not rushing like Sasuke was. He walked over, grabbing onto Sasuke’s arm. “Tell me how you know this Sasuke.”

“The necklace.” Sasuke hissed. “It’s Itachi’s...it’s connected to his mind, and so am I. All these times I’ve been sleeping, I’ve been with him...and I told him, alright? I told him exactly where we were because I wanted him to find me!” 

Naruto stared at him like he had lost his mind, and honestly he didn’t blame him. “Why would you do that? You got away from him!” Sasuke glowered at Naruto, trying to pull away. “You’ve been meeting with him?” Naruto paled considerably. “Wait...were you just there?” He asked him, hands tightening on Sasuke’s arm. “When you were moaning...and panting...and crying out?” He asked him, and Sasuke hissed at he felt nails dig into his skin. “Sasuke?” Naruto growled. 

Really, what was the point of lying about it now? He wasn’t ashamed of it...not anymore. He had hidden it from Naruto because of the blond’s own feelings, but there was no getting away from it now. “Naruto...What do you want me to say?” He asked him. “I know how you feel about me, but understand how I feel about him. We’ve been together since Konoha...and I know it’s filthy, and it’s disgusting...and that I’m the worst human ever, but I don’t care!” 

Naruto reacted, shoving Sasuke hard up against the wall. The entire shack shook with the force of his chakra. “You’re fucking Itachi? Your own brother!?” He asked, and Sasuke looked around, the red chakra whipping everywhere. 

“Calm down and I’ll explain.” He tried. “It’s not what you think. He’s not like you remember.” 

Sasuke grunted as he was slammed against the wall again. “He’s exactly how I remember!” Naruto yelled. “Still torturing you! Still keeping you hanging! Still killing!” He slammed him against the wall again and Sasuke felt woozy as his head hit. “What is wrong with you? How could you do something like this? He’s your brother Sasuke! Do you even know how disgusting that is?” He yelled into his face, and that familiar shame and revulsion came rolling back. 

“Naruto...you can berate me later.” He said. “But we have to go.” He tried. “Do you know what he’ll do to you if he finds you?” 

“Do you know what I’m going to do to him?” Naruto asked, his eyes had gone red and feral. “I’ll rip him to pieces for touching you.” A growl was reverberating out of his chest. “You’re mine.” He growled possessively, and Sasuke flinched at how normal that was to him. How many times had he heard that from Itachi? Was Naruto really the same? 

“I’m really not.” He stressed to him. “We have to g…” He wasn’t allowed to finish, because Naruto ripped him off the wall and slammed him again. Sasuke hit his head so hard he saw stars, his vision dumbing as everything swam. “Don’t...don’t do this…” He managed as he was ripped away from the wall. He struggled with Naruto, who was mostly the kyuubi now as he was pulled close. “It’s not worth it Naruto...It isn’t. We have to go.” He pleaded, not wanting to fight his best friend. 

“You’re a liar!” Naruto hissed at him. “You lied about having feelings for me! You lied about why you were with the Akatsuki! You lied about wanting to save me from there!” He yelled. “You’re a traitor! Sasuke Uchiha, the traitor slut of the Akatsuki. Did everyone there get a turn, or was your brother special?” He asked him, throwing him across the room so he landed on the ground. He scraped his arm as he tried to get his head to stop spinning. He reached back to feel the seeping wet spot, already starting to close with the help of his eye. “I saved your life! I saved you when I should have let your corpse rot in this place!” Sasuke tried to crawl away, but his spikes were grabbed, and he was drawn backwards, Naruto right behind him. “I should kill you now.” 

“Then do it.” Sasuke hissed at him, reaching back to try to get Naruto’s claws out of his scalp. One dug into the wound on the back of his head. “You want to kill me, then do it...but run like fuck afterwards and get back to Konoha.” He gasped as Naruto slammed him down then, smashing his face into the floor. Sasuke heard a resounding crack as his nose broke, blood gushing across the floor as he cried out. He curled himself into a ball as he held his face, gasping as Naruto kicked out. The sandaled foot landed in his stomach as he felt at least two ribs crack. He looked up then and wished he wouldn’t have. Chakra was covering Naruto’s body, tails of it protruding from him. His fangs were out as the nine tails struggled to be released. 

“You would like that, wouldn’t you?” Naruto asked him, not even sounding like himself. “Sasuke the martyr...letting himself be killed for little ole me.” He kicked again and sent Sasuke flying as he crashed through the wall of the shed, skittering across the forest floor. He dragged himself up, his eye glowing bright as it tried to heal him. He managed to get to his feet as he faced the kyuubi coming out of the hole in the wall. He was going to have to fight him or Naruto would kill him in this state. 

“Calm down and think Naruto...you don’t want to fight me.” He told him. “Nothing has changed. I’m still the same person...besides you have Shikamaru.” He tried to remind him. 

“Don’t you dare say his name!” Naruto hissed at him. “You put him in danger! This is your fault! It is always ‘your’ fault!” He launched himself then, and Sasuke barely managed to get the hand signs for chidori made before he was crashed into. Naruto drew back and punched him hard in his broken nose as he screamed. “Tell me how big of a slut you are for him.” He growled, and Sasuke struggled underneath him. The pain in his nose caused tears in his eyes. “Tell me how he makes you cum...I made you cum once, remember?” Naruto asked him, and Sasuke shuddered at that tone of voice. No. ...Naruto don’t….please don’t. 

“It was never about you...I actually have strong feelings for you Naruto...I do...I stopped it because I was worried about what was going to happen between us.” He shut his eyes when he heard the rip, Naruto tearing his shirt in half. “Please...don’t do this. Naruto we won’t get over this. This isn’t what our first time is supposed to be like.” He tried, sobbing as his shorts were ripped down and off his slim hips. 

“Why should I stop? You give it up to everyone else...even to your own brother.” He leaned down then, elongated tongue licking up Sasuke’s bruised chest, stopping at a nipple. “I like the way you taste Sasuke.” He growled, and this wasn’t Naruto. This was the Fox. Naruto wouldn’t do this, or would he? Did Sasuke deserve all this? He had played around with Naruto, made him think they had a chance. It was only fair he let him...but if he did...if Itachi found out. He whined as Naruto forced his mouth on his, pressing against his broken nose. He tried his best to open up for the Kyuubi as his legs were ripped apart, even kissing back. He sobbed as Naruto’s tongue lapped at his roughly, the exact opposite of the sweet kisses they had always shared. 

“Hey…” Sasuke tried between kisses, Naruto’s claws raking all over his skin. “Let me top okay…” If he did...Itachi might understand. He could explain this away and risk his brother’s temper. He couldn’t be mad at Naruto that way, right? He cupped Naruto’s cheek, the action shooting pain through his ribs. “Naruto...we don’t have to do it like this. Dobe...it can be good.” He begged him, groaning as Naruto dipped down, tongue lapping at his scar. 

“I saved you. You’re mine.” Naruto growled possessively, chakra tail wagging. “And I want you...I’ll mark you up so pretty he doesn’t ever want to touch you again.” He hissed darkly, claws shoving inside of Sasuke. Sasuke swallowed, closing his eyes as fingers splayed roughly in him, fighting off the need to get away...to run from this. He deserved this for what he had done to Naruto. He had led him on...played the whore just like Itachi had always called him. If he wanted this he could have it, and Sasuke would try his best not to die inside after it was over. 

The pain from the claws was burning. The nails sliced as he tried to relax for him, to make it easier as he pictured some of Itachi’s rough times. He moaned, thrusting against his fingers because he knew he was supposed to. He tried to give Naruto what he wanted as he reached up, dragging the blond’s mouth back down to his as those fingers sliced up his insides. He managed to scrape against his prostate as Sasuke gave a moan. “That’s good…” He approved, spreading for him. “I’m fine...I’m ready.” The blood would be lube enough. He had enough practice with that. 

Naruto growled at that, kissing him deep. “You’re mine...not going to let him have you...never again….I’ll make it so you can’t walk...just spread yourself for me.” He growled, and Sasuke convinced himself again that he liked it rough, that this turned him on and Naruto knew just how he liked it. ...It was just foreplay. 

“Yours…” He whispered, because it was what Naruto wanted to hear. ...It would be over faster this way. “Now come on Dobe...show me how hard you can fuck.” He taunted the Fox, knowing deep down he deserved worse. 

When it was over, Sasuke kissed him softly, because it was what Naruto wanted...what he needed as he saw those bright blue eyes again. “It’s okay….” He told him, body bruised and bloody as it fought to heal. The area between his legs was lacerated, sticky cum spread all over his thighs...his own included. ...He had cum like whore...just like what Itachi and Naruto always called him. He liked it, and so he wanted it….they were right. “Dobe it’s okay…” He assured him, kissing on his neck as Naruto silently sobbed, and the only reason he wasn’t was because he knew it would only make Naruto feel worse. “We’ll talk about it back at the village...But we have to go, okay?” He asked him, voice shaking as he pet blond spikes. “We have to go before he gets here and sees this...please Naruto.” He said, a half sob leaving his throat, muffled by his slowly healing nose. 

He struggled to his feet, shaky on them as he pulled up his black shorts. His nose wrinkled at the feel of it, of how dirty he was. He picked up the cloak, the necklace falling to the floor. He put it on without reaching for it. He didn’t want it. It was cursed. He limped over, holding a hand out to help Naruto up. The other looked up incredulously with tear stained eyes, as if he couldn’t believe the way Sasuke was acting right now. 

“Stop looking at me like that Dobe...I told you it’s fine...no harm no foul, I promise.” He lied, pulling him to his feet. “Come on...We have to get somewhere safe before it turns dark.” He refused to look into those hurt blue eyes. ...He had been a disappointment, hadn’t he? He’d try harder next time. ...If Itachi didn’t find them first. 

They managed to make it three hours before Naruto broke down the first time, crying against the tree as Sasuke rubbed his back. He murmured that it was fine, that he didn’t hate him, that it wasn’t how he thought it had been. None of it was true, but Naruto needed to hear it, and they needed to keep moving. It worked, until he broke down again five hours later and punched Sasuke hard, screaming out obscenities at him, and grabbing him. The moment Sasuke flinched though he was shoved away. Naruto leaned over to throw up all the breakfast from this morning. Sasuke didn’t blame him...he felt like doing the same. The sense of dread had made his entire body tense, knowing Itachi was going to find out. Knowing just what was going to come because of this. 

“Ssshhh…” He whispered as they camped out for that night, fingers running through Naruto’s spikes. The other layed on his lap as he sobbed. “Naruto you have to stop okay, you’re stronger than this Dobe.” He kissed the top of his head. “I wanted it, okay?” 

“You really didn’t.” Naruto grumbled, hands wrapped around his waist, refusing to let go. “How could you?” He asked. “How could you sleep with your brother?” 

Sasuke flinched, the bruises and bite marks still healing on his body not making him ready for this question. “He’s my soul mate...which I know is stupid, and cliched...and ridiculous.” Sasuke found himself saying. His hands played with Naruto’s hair as he stared up at the stars. “I’ve loved him for as long as I could remember, and I can’t keep pretending that I don’t. What he did is horrendous, it’s the worst thing anyone could do, but I can’t stay away from him.” He said, heart racing as Naruto’s nails dug into his hips slightly, but he remained quiet besides that. “I’m sorry for so many things Naruto, and when you get over what happened back there, I know you’ll hate me again...and I deserve it.” 

“I raped you Sasuke…” Naruto said dejectedly. “I don’t think I have the moral high ground right now.” He said.

“You didn’t…” Sasuke tried again.

“Shut up Sasuke.” Naruto grumbled, settling further on his lap. “They’ll arrest you when we get back to Konoha. You might even be executed. You shouldn’t come back with me.”

“I’ll get you there safely.” Sasuke assured him, not caring about the risk to his own safety. He didn’t plan on letting himself be executed by Konoha. He would go to Itachi and beg his forgiveness...Not that he had any better of a chance of staying alive with the Akatsuki. 

Naruto looked up at that, and Sasuke sighed as the blond leaned in to kiss him. A bruise was still on the side of his mouth since the last time. “Sorry...I just wanted to kiss you one last time when it wasn’t...well...like it was.” Sasuke flinched at the reminder, but he nodded. If this was Itachi he’d be good...he’d make it up to him by crawling into his lap and riding his cock until he gave him his forgiveness. ...It would probably make Naruto feel better, but he couldn’t. He couldn’t stand the thought of pulling his pants off again and having to fake it. 

Sasuke leaned in to kiss him again, stomach in knots as everything on him ached. “Naruto don’t feel guilty anymore, okay? You deserve so much better than me...we’ll get you home to Shikamaru and he’ll never know.” He said, hoping that somehow Shikamaru had made it back to welcome Naruto...to make him feel better in a way he never could. He laid their foreheads together. “I wish it wasn’t Itachi…” He promised him. “I wish it was you, but I’m his…” He shut his eyes, hoping it didn’t set Naruto off again. 

“I wish it was me too Sasuke.” Naruto said. “I wish he hadn’t have done this to you.” Sasuke kept his eyes shut, not knowing what Naruto meant, but nodding in agreement. “Say you forgive me...even if you don’t mean it.”

“I forgive you Naruto.” Sasuke said immediately. He was the one that had betrayed his best friend. He was the one that longed for forgiveness, though he would never be selfish enough to ask for it. Naruto fell asleep in his arms that night, and a lone tear slipped down his cheek. Because he hated it, hated having to pretend that this wasn’t revolting to him now. ...He hated pretending like he didn’t hate Naruto for what he had done to them. He hated pretending like he didn’t want Itachi here, more than anything.   
,,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.


	26. Reunion

The Never Played Symphonies

Chapter 26: Reunion

 

Sasuke waded in the river, they were less than a few hours from Konoha’s borders at this point. He had woken up with Naruto curled around him, and when the blond had tried kissing him in the morning he had tried his best to respond, but had ended up running into the bushes to puke his guts out. ...They had silently walked after that. Sasuke begged forgiveness, sending Naruto up ahead to eat lunch. He couldn’t go back to the village in the state he was in. He was covered in blood and filth, his thighs a flakey mess of blood and cum as he itched. He had just barely managed to get the shorts down his sore thighs and crawl into the cold river water, but it had honestly never felt better. 

He floated on his back, the water slow and shallow enough to let him wade there. The pink tendrils drifting away from him managed to at least make him appear clean. The water was almost like a sensory deprivation tank as he laid there, staring up at the sky. What had he done? He had taken the nicest, least selfish person he had ever met, and he had turned him into a monster...he had ruined him. Not to mention what he had done to Itachi. His brother, who had trusted him with the deepest workings of his mind, who had called him his light, and he had ruined them. He had cheated on him. Of course Itachi had cheated first, but he wouldn’t exactly compare that slut to Naruto. He shut his eyes, remembering Sai’s fate, and how the death of the teen had only proceeded to bring him and Itachi closer. No, it wasn’t that, was it? It was the necklace, and he had left it in the shack for Itachi to find along with the blood. Maybe he would think he was dead? 

He finally managed to pull himself away from his maudlin thoughts, turning over and swimming back to the shore. It was warm enough he was able to air dry, shaking at his long black spikes, hardly sticking up at all anymore. He was looking more and more like Itachi every day. If he combed his hair down, if he got those hard eyes, would people even be able to tell the difference? Sasuke glanced down at his reflection in the river, flinching as he saw the person looking back. He bent down, hugging his knees in the water. God...Naruto had done a number on him. Sasuke reached up to feel at his broken nose. His chakra was trying to heal it, but it was a bit crooked. He was pale, and the bruises on both of his eyes stood out stark on his face. His eyes were red from held back tears, and the haunted look in his one black eye was enough to send a shiver down his spine. He’d heal...on the outside at least. He’s heal once he got his strength back. Sasuke stood up again, the water dripping down his body as he looked down. He traced over the jagged scar on his stomach, a matching one on his back. His body had fared better than his face, most of the marks Naruto had left on it were gone, and as he reached down between his thighs he realized that he had healed there as well...as much as anyone could. 

That solved the problem of his body at least, just not his mind. He couldn’t shake the haze or just wanting to shut down his emotions. To not care. What was there to care about anyways? He’d more than likely be dead in a few hours, so he supposed it didn’t matter anyways. He sneered at what he had for clothing options. His shorts were dirty and stained, and his shirt was in tatters and ruined. He pulled the shorts on anyways, but there was no hope for the shirt, the claw marks too gawing and obvious. That just left the cloak, which just that thought made him frown in displeasure. The best way to get on Konoha’s good side, walk into the village with a soul broken Naruto and an Akatsuki cloak. They’d kill him for sure. He was fairly certain they’d kill him anyways. Probably the only thing to prevent it at this point would be if Kakashi, Shikamaru, and Sakura had made it back. Well, he’d know either way in a few hours. 

Sasuke never imagined he’d make it back to Konoha, let alone almost three years after he had originally left it. Three years with Itachi, and this is how it had ended up? His mind flashed to the morning before, being forced into the ground on his hands and knees, Naruto inside him, moaning for him as he thrust hard enough to skid him across the dirt. He shook his head, pushing those thoughts far away. What good would it do to think about it now? Shit happened...he knew that more than anyone. This was just one more thing in a long line of shit in his life. He reached to grab the cloak, putting it on over his bare shoulder. He sheathed the sword on his back, before he headed the way he had sent Naruto. If not all way composed, at least he was cleaner. 

He held the cloak towards him as he walked towards Naruto, a few miles away from him probably right now. He’d catch up. He’d doubt Naruto would leave him behind and go into Konoha. Sasuke was a traitor, and the blond knew that. He hated him for that. Sasuke wouldn’t admit it out loud, but he hated Naruto too. He hated the fact that he had ruined his life. He hated that the Akatsuki wanted him so badly...they barely tolerated Sasuke. 

Sasuke paused in his tracks, a cold shiver traveling down his spine as he saw a familiar tree. Was he really here? Three years later? He reached out, running his fingers down the bark. His mind flashed to being pressed up against here, Itachi behind him, tying him up to it. The first time realizing what they both wanted. He looked up to the branch, a scrap of cloth that used to be his shirt still stuck there even after all these years. 

“Nostalgic Otouto?” The color drained out of Sasuke’s face at the sound of that voice. Was he imagining it? Was it all in his head? How had Itachi gotten here so fast? What did he know? He had probably found the shack...found the necklace. God...what did he know? The longing he felt after being away from him for three months ate at him, almost crippled him to his knees. He hated that it was after what had happened, but he couldn’t care about that now. He couldn’t think about what Itachi knew or didn’t know, because he was there...and Sasuke needed him so much. 

Sasuke turned slowly, entire body trembling in the wake of seeing Itachi. He didn’t see anger on that face, he couldn’t recognize anything. Itachi wasn’t wearing his cloak, just loose fitting pants, fishnet, and a tank top...he looked like his brother used to look, stance calculated but relaxed. Itachi was glad he had found him...at least that’s what he would tell himself. 

“Itachi…” He said, desperation thick in his voice, at least that’s what he thought was in his voice. His brother’s face changed slightly when he saw him. Sasuke didn’t notice, taking off at a run towards him, flying at a running leap towards him. Itachi caught him easily. Sasuke’s bandaged up legs wrapped around Itachi’s thin hips, sandals pressed into his back, arms wrapped around his neck...and where it had been his intention to kiss him, something strange happened. He didn’t kiss him, not that he didn’t want to, but he hugged him instead, head buried in Itachi’s neck. His entire body was shaking as he clutched for him, not able to get close enough, not able to touch enough of Itachi as he inhaled his scent. 

“Sasuke?” Itachi asked him, and Sasuke noticed the rarity of Itachi using his name. Not only that, but he heard something in the normally emotionless voice...concern. Why was he concerned? He should be mad....He was going to be so mad. Sasuke did kiss him then, Itachi still easily holding him as he kissed back. Stars exploded behind Sasuke’s eyes as he felt it all, not like the kisses in that own private world they had in their minds. Sasuke whined softly as they kissed, not able to get enough as he drank Itachi in, the kiss sloppy...and wet...why was the kiss so wet?

Sasuke grunted as Itachi pulled back, and he shook his head. “No...no...kiss me...please kiss me…” He managed, begging as he pulled Itachi back to his lips, and his brother kissed back, as if he couldn’t help himself. It was getting harder to breathe, and when Itachi pulled him back the next time, Sasuke let him. He realized then what was going on, why Itachi seemed so concerned. He was bawling, tears pouring down his eyes, sobs shaking out of his throat as it hit him. Everything that had happened to him the day before hit him. “Don’t leave me again…” Sasuke hissed at him, hand lashing out and hitting Itachi in the side of the head, the other surprisingly taking it as he just watched Sasuke. “Don’t you fucking leave me again Itachi!” He growled at him, hitting again, face breaking down the way it never had before. Not like his fits, not like the pain Itachi had seen in it multiple times before, usually by his own making. This time Sasuke broke. He clutched at him again, full broken sobs wracking his body. Itachi surprisingly let him cry as he just held him, even going so far as to rub his back, pet his hair. He must really be a mess. 

Eventually Sasuke stilled, Itachi still holding him effortlessly, letting him get out whatever he needed to without a word. ...It was the most amount of comfort Itachi had ever shown him. “Are you going to tell me what’s wrong with you?” Itachi asked, voice clipped with anger. “What happened?” 

“Can’t I just have missed you Aniki?” Sasuke asked, head laying on his shoulder, exhaustion setting in as he inhaled that familiar sense, body finally relaxed. 

“Of that I have no doubt Otouto, but that doesn’t explain your face...or your…” Itachi didn’t even finish, left without words. Itachi had never been left without words. 

“Didn’t you say you’d fuck me the moment you saw me?” Sasuke asked him then, pulling back to watch Itachi. Who even knew what he looked like at that moment...he was probably hideous from all of the bruises and crying, but Itachi let him kiss him anyways. 

“What are you talking about?” Itachi asked between kisses, backing them towards the tree. “Last time I saw you we weren’t exactly talking about getting into your pants…” He kissed down Sasuke’s neck, and he groaned, throwing his head back to give Itachi better access. His head slammed back, hitting the bark. “Not that I don’t want that. Three months without you has been...difficult.” He admitted, and Sasuke knew that that was the closest Itachi would ever come to admitting he missed him. Sasuke sighed at the soft way Itachi kissed him then, almost reverently. 

Sasuke held on as he was spun around, laid down on the ground as Itachi splayed him out, just watching him. Sasuke was still slightly trembling as he laid there for him, and knew exactly what Itachi’s wandering eyes wanted to see. “It isn’t so bad anymore…” He told him. “But...I’m marred.” Would Itachi think it hideous like he had his eye? He undid his cloak, opening it to show his creamy white flesh. His skinny body from being bed ridden for over a month was revealed...as was the hideous scar that bore right through him. 

“Do you really think I care about something like this?” Itachi asked him, fingers tracing down Sasuke’s flesh, causing the younger to squirm. He tried to remain calm as he stared up at his brother. Itachi’s finger got to the scar, twisting Sasuke to see the matching one on his back. “You should be dead. I had considered the thought of what I would have to do if you had died...bringing you back would be tricky. I would have to resort to Orochimaru’s tactics.” Itachi said with disgust, and Sasuke stared up with wide eyes as Itachi said that, as if bringing him back and using that forbidden jutsu was just some irritant in his brother’s day. “But you lived...thanks to your eye.” He said, leaning down to kiss away the tears under Sasuke’s green eye. “I suppose we have Sasori and Deidara to thank for that, don’t we?” He asked him, grabbing Sasuke’s legs to wrap back around him as he leaned over his body. 

“Itachi?” Sasuke asked, his brother was acting strange, as if he was almost afraid to touch him. ...Did he really look so fragile. “What happened?” He reached up, tracing the necklace that was once more on Itachi’s neck...so he had found the shack and seen the evidence of his and Naruto’s fight. 

Itachi sighed, as if it exhausted at just the thought of that story. “Later...right now I want you so bad I’m struggling not to rip your shorts off...even with you so…” He trailed off again, and Sasuke rose an eyebrow in inquiry. Just what was Itachi seeing. “Can you?” He asked him, kissing Sasuke then, fingers going underneath them to the clasp of his pants, only to find how ripped and broken they were. Sasuke flinched as Itachi pulled them down anyways. 

Sasuke squirmed, lifting his hips for Itachi to pull them off slowly, pulling him back to his mouth after Itachi had thrown them away. “My poor Aniki...sex starved and wanting.” Sasuke taunted, spreading for Itachi as that mouth went to his neck, marking it up in the way he knew he loved to do. Itachi was going so slow with him that it was causing Sasuke to sigh in impatience, the other marking his neck up prettily and refusing to do anything else. “Niisan…” He tried, and then ripped Itachi off. “Itachi?” He asked him, feeling Itachi’s need pressed against him. Itachi had never been this slow when they had been separated for long periods. He had hardly ever been this way even when they weren’t. “What’s wrong?” 

Itachi glared down at him when his motives were questioned. “What’s wrong?” He asked him. “Do you have any idea what you look like right now Sasuke?” He asked. “I cannot help but touch you right now, a weakness of mine I’ll work on later, but don’t expect me to fuck you up against that tree when you are looking at me like that!” He yelled, and went to pull away and up, but Sasuke’s legs clung to him, preventing him from moving.

“Don’t...I need you.” Sasuke said, honestly not knowing what he needed at this point. “I’m sorry I’m not up to your physical standards Itachi, but just...don’t make me beg for it, alright?” 

“Physical standards?” Itachi asked him, watching him, those calculating eyes boring down into him. He kept them black though, as if he wanted to find out what was wrong with Sasuke all on his own volition. “You know nothing Otouto, nothing about me, do you?” He almost accused. “You think that my cock cares if you have a scar on your stomach, or that your beautiful face is broken and bruised? You think I care what you look like?” Itachi slammed hands on either side of Sasuke’s face, anger apparent in his eyes. “What’s between us, has it ever been about looks for ‘you’ Sasuke?” 

No...of course it hadn’t. He’d love Itachi if his brother was missing half his face. He shook his head in apology, hands cupping Itachi’s face. “No Aniki...never.” 

“Stop assuming you’re a hole to be fucked in my eyes, Brightness…” Itachi growled at him, and Sasuke’s heart was pounding so hard it hurt by this point. “Stop assuming that I wouldn’t do absolutely everything for you...including not fucking you when you’re bawling your eyes out.” He said, growling in frustration and pulling away. He turned from Sasuke as he left him laying there. 

Sasuke struggled to sit up, pulling the cloak around his naked form. He crawled up behind Itachi, arms wrapping around his back. Itachi had revealed more in that one sentence then he had ever in the entire time they were together. “Itachi…” His voice was soft, quiet as he kissed his shoulder. “Itachi I messed up...I did something.” He didn’t realize he was crying again until he was collapsed against Itachi, sobs wracking up his spine. “I did something...I did something…” He cried. He did something...Naruto did, but Sasuke would never let his friend take the blame. “I just missed you so much. I missed you and I needed someone…” He lied, crying as he took every ounce of blame, Itachi stiffening in his arms. “I’m sorry...I’m sorry...I’m a slut...and you were right...I can’t help myself.” He couldn’t breathe. He wasn’t aware he was having a panic attack until he came back to himself. He was leaning against the tree and sobbing, breath gasping as he came back to himself. Itachi’s hands were on his shoulders to steadied him. How long had he been out of it? He refocused on that face, trying to see how angry his brother was, see the murder in his face. What he saw was the mangekyo sharingan looking back at him. “No…” He begged, but Itachi’s eyes had swirled, digging deep into his mind, tearing, searching. It didn’t take long for him to find the scene from the day before, ripping it out of his mind to watch.   
Sasuke experienced it all again, he experienced it over and over again as Itachi watched. He screamed as he was forced to witness every detail of his shame. Of the way he hadn’t been strong enough to prevent Naruto from shaming himself. He watched it over and over again, Itachi replaying it in his mind as he memorized every detail. He could feel Itachi’s anger growing each time, and Sasuke screamed as he kept playing the moment he had given in and cum, crying out Naruto’s name. ...He was a whore, wasn’t he? There was no denying it now. 

By the time he was let out of his head he was just a panting mess of himself, throw up covering the front of his cloak as revulsion and shame were swirling around in him. He panted, daring a glance up then. He knew he would have to eventually, but he didn’t want to see that hate. Not after Itachi’s confessions. Not after the way he had been with him. When he finally looked up he did see that anger there, that cold biting fury that only Itachi could accomplish. “I’m so…” Before he could even finish though he was yanked forward, his lips claimed harshly, eating into his mouth as he struggled to keep up with this change. He was used to Itachi’s jealousy, but he couldn’t...he didn’t think he could have sex with him right now. 

“You idiot…” Itachi managed against his mouth, Sasuke could feel his lips shake. “Why? Why aren’t you stronger?” He asked him, laying his head against Sasuke’s. “You let him...you ‘came’ for him.” Hands were in his spikes then, tightening almost painfully. “Why?” 

“Because he wanted me to.” Sasuke whispered, knowing he wasn’t making anything better. “Don’t hurt him...Itachi if you ever cared for me don’t hurt him.” 

Itachi sneered at that. “You ask the impossible.” He hissed. “After what he did to you, I’ll filet him from the inside out.”

“No.” Sasuke scrambled, cupping Itachi’s face. “Please...we need him. He has the kyuubi in him. The Akatsuki needs him.” 

“As if you ever cared about the Akatsuki’s needs. You were here for him from the beginning.” He accused. “I’ve known of your mission, and your desires for him.” 

“No.” Sasuke said again. “I was here for you, and if that meant joining the Akatsuki then I’ll never regret that.” He tried. “I know I ruined it...ruined us...but please you can’t hurt him. You’ll ruin your entire life Itachi.” He tried to play on his brother’s senses. 

“You know nothing about my life Otouto.” Itachi said again. “I don’t care about the Kyuubi, or the Akatsuki...I care that he rode you hard and put you away wet...and you’re looking at me like it was your fault.” Itachi slammed his hands on either side of Sasuke’s head. “The one time it isn’t your fault and give yourself the blame!” 

Sasuke’s eyes widened at that, not expecting that reaction. “What?” He asked, searching Itachi’s sharingan eyes. “It is my fault.”

Itachi sneered at that. “Oh you had a part to play, of this there’s no doubt, but it wasn’t your consent. He took away your ability to say no...to stay faithful. Your guilt over that thing has always been your downfall. It’s why you don’t have my eyes, and it’s why you let yourself be lowered like that...to be made to think you liked it in that head of yours.” 

Sasuke struggled to comprehend what Itachi was saying, the other blaming Naruto for it. “Just don’t hurt him Itachi...He’s almost to the village. We can just let him go.” He tried. “I don’t want to fight you.” His head snapped to the side as he was backhanded. 

“Fight me?” Itachi growled. “You can’t fight, that was very much proven.” His hands gripped Sasuke’s shoulders again. “The truth of the matter, my Otouto, you’ll do nothing but watch as I rip his heart out of his chest for breaking yours.” Itachi tilt his head as he watched Sasuke’s panic. “As a matter of fact, I’ll give you the decision...I can do it...or you can.” 

Sasuke shoved at him then. “Like I ever would!” He denied Itachi, of course he did. Naruto was his best friend. 

“And I’m your lover.” Itachi hissed, Sasuke’s eyes widening as the other seemed to read his mind. “I’m the one that will be there when everyone has abandoned you. I will be the only one left to pick up the pieces that you shatter into.” 

“You’re the reason for most of those pieces!” Sasuke hissed at him, thrown off balance by how Itachi seemed to be able to read him. 

“Right...I killed your family.” Itachi said dispassionately. “I took away your innocence...against this tree...tell me Otouto, was it like Naruto for you?” He asked him, examining him closely. “Did you just ‘let’ me?” 

No. It had never been like that with them. He loved Itachi long before the tree. He wanted him long before Itachi ever gave in. He was the one to push this on them. He was the one with the sick desires. “Yes.” He said instead. “You sick bastard. You did the same. You can’t blame him!” 

“Filthy lying whore!” Itachi hissed back, completely angry as he slammed Sasuke against the tree. “I can blame him all I want, because he hurt you!” He had never seen Itachi angry like this, never felt this kind of loathing. “You. Are. Mine.” He informed him. “No one, not even the Kyuubi, will you take you from me. No one will change you unless it’s me.” 

Change him? “He didn’t…” Sasuke tried. 

 

“He did. He made you say yes to him, to do something you would never do.” He gripped Sasuke’s hair. “He made you weak.” 

“You make me weak.” Sasuke said to him then, remembering what Naruto had said to him. “He saved me. He saved my life Aniki. Doesn’t that get him a pass?” 

“It gets him a quicker death.” Itachi assured him spitefully. 

Sasuke’s heart was pounding, pawing at Itachi almost pleadingly. That’s when he noticed something. “Itachi?” He asked, hand on his chest. “Where’s your necklace?” He asked breathlessly, a cold fear filling him. “Wait...no…” He shook his head in denial. “No!”

“My clever Otouto.” Itachi tilt his head. “I’m not really here, am I?” He pointed to Sasuke’s neck, the necklace dangling there. “You’re in my head...so I ask you?” He grinned viciously. “Where am I?” 

“No!” Sasuke screamed, fists pounding against Itachi. “No! No!” He had to wake up, to get to Naruto. “Itachi please don’t...please Aniki if you love me you won’t kill him.” 

“Well then I guess I don’t love you.” Itachi said coldly, and Sasuke’s heart clenched. Itachi sighed at that, tilting Sasuke’s head back. “You’re a fool Otouto, my fool.” He leaned in then, kissing Sasuke’s head almost in apology. “Forgive me for what I’m about to do. I’ve read for someone with chakra like ours this can be torture, but I can’t have you interfering.” 

“What are you talking about?” Sasuke asked, eyes stinging from Itachi’s comment. Not realizing it would hurt so much to hear it out loud. 

“Do you remember the third shrine you went to with Deidara?” He asked him. “What you brought back?” Sasuke didn’t know what this had to do with anything, but he did remember. 

“The diadem?” He asked, never knowing what the headband was for. 

“I think the gold will bring out your eyes.” Itachi said mockingly. “Come find us Otouto...you can make your decision then.” Was all he said before Sasuke came back to himself, still against the tree, Itachi nowhere in sight. 

Sasuke struggled up to his feet, reaching up to his forehead to feel the cool metal of the diadem. Why? Why had he put it on him? What did it do? How long had Itachi kept him trapped in that mind...how big of a head start on Naruto did he really have? It had to have been awhile. Itachi wouldn’t risk letting him out otherwise. Either that or wherever Itachi was he could no longer break his mind into two parts. He ripped at the headband, trying to tear it off as it surrounded his head, covered largely by his spikes. “What the hell is this!?” He growled, tearing more at it in frustration. Whatever it was it was one of the three items the Akatsuki had taken. It was forbidden...it was evil, and Itachi had placed it on his head. He let go. Struggling wouldn’t do any good now. He would find out what it did after he saved Naruto. He looked down at himself, dressed in his shorts and the tank top Itachi had been wearing, focusing his chakra to light up chidori on his feet...only to fail.  
His eyes widened as he looked down, trying again only to realize he couldn’t focus his chakra. He didn’t have any. It was blocked...locked inside him. “No! You bastard!” He yelled, tugging once more at the gold plated diadem on his head. “No!” He screamed. How could he? How could he take away everything that made him a shinobi? Everything that made him strong! He looked around, grabbing his sword that was laying on top of that cursed cloak. He couldn’t think about this now, not when Itachi was with Naruto. He took off running in the direction he had left him, hoping he made it there on time. 

They were almost two miles away when he found them, and it hadn’t been all that hard to find them. The destruction surrounding the scene looked like a bomb had gone off around them. Trees were smashed down, the woods surrounding them were on fire, and you could practically taste the chakra in the air. Blood was splattered along the ground, not enough to be a death wound, but enough to let him know that someone was very hurt. 

Sasuke’s eyes drifted up, widening at what he saw in the air as he came up behind Itachi, the other obviously knowing he was there. Itachi took no notice as he chanted, making hands signs as he concentrated. Sasuke didn’t know the jutsu, but whatever it was he knew it was powerful...forbidden. Naruto was floating in the air, body contorted into a painful form. His arm was broken and twisted, and his eyes were red from the fox’s chakra. ...Chakra that seemed to be slowly being ripped out of him. Sasuke took it all in, the red ball of power floating just over Naruto’s head, more and more of the chakra leaving him as he seemed almost paralized. Itachi kept chanting, ripping it out of him with every word and hand sign. 

“What are you doing?” He asked worriedly, glancing from Naruto, back to Itachi. Noticing for the first time the blood that was dripping steadily onto the ground from Itachi’s side. His shoulder was also injured and bloody, but the other didn’t let up at all with the jutsu. “Itachi!?” He yelled at him, taking out the sword. “Stop!” 

Itachi glanced over at him, never stopping the chanting or hand signs, blood dripping more readily onto the ground as Naruto started screaming. Itachi’s sharingan eyes were cold as they watched Sasuke, daring him to try something as he pulled the last of the red chakra out. The ball of energy was floating above them like a menacing red sun, daring to consume them. 

“You took his chakra out, how?” Sasuke asked, eyes staring up at the ball as if transfixed. “The Kyuubi is sealed inside of him.” 

“You’re right, it is.” Itachi said, staring at his work. “Unless you stab that seal with a very special dagger...and know a jutsu from a very special scroll.” Itachi said almost tauntingly, and Sasuke felt his heart clench. The items he had stolen...betrayed his village for...killed for, they were what was doing this? 

“Don’t do this. It’s too soon.” Sasuke begged him, knowing that if that chakra wasn’t inside of Naruto he wouldn’t be protected. He couldn’t heal himself. 

“I’ve given you far too much time with this cretin, and what did it cost me?” Itachi asked him. “Your appeal to me.” Sasuke flinched at the cold words, panic welling up inside him. 

“You can’t control the Kyuubi with that much chakra. You’ll lose it! You’re not strong enough!” He hissed, and Itachi looked over at him, scoffing in amusement.

“Don’t be foolish. My eyes can handle this chakra, just as yours can.” He yanked his hand towards him, Naruto flying towards his hand, and it was then Sasuke saw the dagger imbedded in his gut. 

 

“No!” Sasuke screamed, rushing over, only to be thrown back by a chakra blast before he ever got close enough to his friend. Sasuke flew back, not able to even stop himself with the damn diadem on his head, hitting hard against the tree. Sasuke coughed, blood welling in his mouth from reinjuring his ribs. He pushed himself up onto to see Itachi holding Naruto against his chest, hand underneath his chin, holding his neck tight. 

“Let me inform you of how this is going to go.” Itachi told him. “He’s going to die. You can choose if it is by my hand, or by your own, but it’s going to happen.” 

“He didn’t do anything wrong!” Sasuke tried again. “Itachi I cheated on you...but he didn’t anything. Punish me!” Cold red eyes glanced towards him, as if promising that that part would come. 

“We really need to work on what you consider consent Otouto. I saw everything in your head...I know what he did.” Itachi squeezed that neck, causing Naruto to gasp. “Something to say for yourself? You can take your time. I know it must be hard to think while your blood slowly infests with bile from your gut. I promised him I’d give you a quick death, because I do appreciate you caring for my little brother.” He told the blond, and Sasuke felt his eyes well up with how out of it Naruto seemed. “I couldn’t get away before then. It would be too suspicious, especially when I was going to take the three sacred objects with me...He’d be dead if it weren’t for your care, and I..well...I wouldn’t take the loss very well.” He assured Naruto, eyes locked with Sasuke’s the entire time. 

Naruto tried to speak, struggling with the obvious pain of it. “I never meant to hurt him. I’m in love with him.” He was cut off as Itachi squeezed his neck harder. 

“You love him? How easy that leaves you...as if you even know him.” Itachi hissed into his ear. “I know his deepest darkest secrets. I know the type of horrible person that Sasuke Uchiha really is, but I keep him anyways.” 

“I know Sasuke.” Naruto bit out. “I know he loves you more than he should...that he’s obsessed with you. You make him a bad person, but that isn’t who he is.”   
Guilt ate at Sasuke as he heard Naruto defend him, even now...when he had gotten him killed. When he had let Itachi do this to him. “Get your hands off of him Itachi. I ‘will’ kill you.” 

Itachi’s eyes were calculating as he watched Sasuke, as if he were playing the scenarios around in his mind. “You won’t.” He finally said, a mess of blood underneath the pair from Itachi and Naruto’s wounds. “But I’ll let you try if you want.” 

“You can’t do this!” He yelled, gripping his sword, feeling powerless without the use of his chakra. He couldn’t defend himself against Itachi. “You can’t kill my best friend just because he touched me!” 

“Why?” Itachi asked back. “I killed my own best friend because he touched you.” He said, voice dispassionate. “I’ve killed for you over and over again Otouto. Why should this surprise you now?” He asked. “Am I supposed to take your feelings into account? Are we supposed to discuss this like a couple?” He mocked. “He fucked you!” Itachi hissed. “He took you from me, and he hurt you!”

Sasuke felt sick, not knowing what to do. He’d never seen Itachi like this. The cold murder in his voice made him shudder in revulsion. How was he supposed to help Naruto when he couldn’t fight? “I won’t forgive you.” Sasuke threatened. “I’ll never let you touch me again Itachi. I will ‘leave’ you.” 

“The worst kind of lie Brightness.” Itachi said, not looking at Sasuke, as if he couldn’t look in his eyes at that. “Do you want to know how I know it’s a lie?” He asked him. “Because we’ve been here before Sasuke. We know how it ends.” 

The younger Uchiha screamed then, lashing forward into a run, only weapon he had to him was his sword. The one he had used to kill so many people, including Orochimaru. He came up behind Itachi, the sword held to his throat, anger pumping through his veins. “Do not presume that you mean enough to me to let you do this. You always said you didn’t want me weak, well if he took him away from me and I just stood there and watched, what would that make me Aniki?” He hissed. 

Naruto was fading fast, blood leaking from the wound as the dagger was imbedded in his stomach. “I’m sorry...Sasuke...I wanted you...But I wanted our first time to be special. I’m sorry…” 

“Don’t apologize to me Dobe.” Sasuke said. “You have nothing to be sorry about.” He tightened his grip on his sword, a pearl of blood dripping from Itachi’s perfect throat. “Let him go. He’ll pass out soon if we don’t treat him.” 

“And how are you going to treat him Otouto?” Itachi mocked. “His septic blood is festering as we speak. You’ve never learned any med-nin jutsu, not that you could use it even if you had it. He’ll be dead by the time he reaches Konoha, and you’ll have the corpse of one of its most prized members. You’ll have to explain how he died, and where the secret locked within him has gone.” Itachi explained, as if talking to a child. “This is after you’ve managed to slit my throat...something I have feeling you’re not strong enough to do. Not even for your precious Kyuubi.” 

Sasuke was trembling as he pressed the sword to that throat, knowing he could end this all with one slice. Not even Itachi could come back from that. All he had to do was move his hand, spill Itachi’s blood all over and lose the love of his life. 

“You have another choice of course.” Itachi mused, no fear for his impending death in his voice at all. “You could finish him off...put him out of his misery. If you did you would get my eyes...oh sorry...eye.” He taunted. “You could get stronger than you’ve ever been.” 

“And all it’ll cost me is my soul!” Sasuke hissed. 

“Oh, Otouto, you lost that long ago.” Itachi assured him. “Decide. He has about 45 seconds before he loses consciousness, and I would hate for him to miss the show.” He never once glanced back at Sasuke, holding onto Naruto’s neck to keep him from collapsing. The ball of chakra above them was getting angry, as if struggling to get out of its bindings, sending red lightning shooting through the air. 

“I won’t choose you!” Sasuke growled, starting to slice and stopping before he hit the carotid artery, breath stealing in his throat. He couldn’t...he couldn’t…

“You lack the courage of your convictions Sasuke, do it!” Itachi hissed at him, and Sasuke’s hand shook with the knowledge that he would once more be a disappointment. 

“Naruto I’m so sorry.” Was all he said, before Itachi reacted, grabbing onto Sasuke’s free hand and within a second had forced it to grip the dagger in Naruto’s gut. He held onto it with him making them rip up together, cutting through flesh and organs as he sliced all the way up Naruto’s stomach. Turning and aiming the dagger upwards and stabbing through his heart. “No!!!!” He screamed. 

It happened all so fast, too fast. The sword clattered to the ground along with Naruto’s body, and Sasuke screamed, running towards him as he grabbed for the bloody body on the floor. “No...No….” He laid his head against Naruto’s, wondering what he had to go through before this. Wondering how much of a fight he had given Itachi. Knowing him, he was sure he kicked his brother’s ass...but Itachi always won. He ‘always’ won. “Naruto….Naruto answer me.” He shook him, the eyes cloudy and ashen. “Dobe...Dobe you’re going to be okay.” He pressed his hand to the wound, Naruto’s guts spilled all over the floor. “Itachi take this off...I’ll give him my eye!” He yelled, willing to rip it out of his face if it would help his friend. “You can’t leave me...not you…” Itachi took everything from him, but not this. 

“He’s a rotting corpse Otouto, get up we have to go.” Itachi said without sympathy, and Sasuke turned towards him, still holding onto Naruto. Even with the band he felt the chakra stirring under the surface. He stared with absolute hatred at his brother, who had taken everything from his life that he had ever cared about just because he could. He had taken his family from him, his village, and now this. 

“Don’t you dare talk about him like that!” How many times had Naruto stuck up for him? How many times had he believed in Sasuke when he had never believed in himself? How many times had he seen the good? “You took him from me!” He growled, the sky above them turning blood red, the ball of chakra crackling as it began to form a shape. “You take everything!” He screamed, and the diadem on his forehead broke open, falling off and onto the floor. “I loved him and you took him!” Sasuke screamed, chakra exploding around him as the sharingan came to his eye. He didn’t realize how it filled in, slowly swirling into a windmill shape as he set Naruto’s body down, covered in blood as he faced Itachi. 

Itachi watched him, looking up at the sky, the kyuubi forming in chakra above him. He glanced back towards Sasuke, looking almost worried. “Calm down Otouto. You don’t want this.” 

“I want to see you dead.” Sasuke growled, the chakra swirling inside of him, feeling the power surge through him, enraging him. The red chakra above them sparked dangerously, as if struggling to be released, just as angered with the loss of its host as Sasuke was. “I want to see what your insides look like...just like I know what his look like!” He yelled, one eye green, the other fully covered in the mangekyo. “Itachi. I will kill you.” He said, voice dark with murder as he moved then, disappearing so fast with chidori and the use of his improved eye that he knew Itachi couldn’t follow.

Sasuke’s hand lit with chidori, slamming it into Itachi’s chest as the other went flying. He used his mind to track the movement, appearing behind him before he crashed into the tree, kicking him with the same lightening. He did this over and over again. The two flew through the air as Sasuke beat him, hands and feet smashing into Itachi’s body as they flew through the chakra, and tornado lighting up in the air with it all. He slammed Itachi’s body into the ground, landing on top of him. He pressed chidori to his chest as he went in for the kill, pressing it into Itachi’s as he seared him from the inside out. His eyes went insane as they trained on Itachi, Mangekyo starting to swirl as he wanted him in his mind. He wanted to torture him in the way Itachi had so many times before. He would kill him. He would end him. 

“Do you think you’re strong enough?” Itachi asked as the chidori racked through his body. “Do you think you can use your eye so soon?” He asked, and then glanced beyond Sasuke, body starting to convulse. “Sasuke...Sasuke watch out…” He managed, shoving Sasuke back and off of him only to have the chakra from above slam into him, slam through him. 

Sasuke screamed with it all, pain unlike anything he had ever felt in his life filled him to his very core. It invaded every molecule inside of him, digging into his soul and ripping, tearing at him as he floated in the air. The red chakra pumped into him, filling him to his core as red light left his screaming mouth. It drifted out like lightning against his lips as his eyes glowed red hot. What was happening to him? He felt his flesh begin to tear and rip, unable to contain this much power. Is this what Naruto had inside him since he was a baby? How? How could anyone be this strong?

Agony ripped through him as he struggled to try to contain it. He tryied to use the sharingan to lash down the power as he whirled through the air. The kyuubi smashed him into tree after tree with just the chakra floating in him. It was too much. He’d die taking in the last thing Naruto had to give him. 

His throat ripped from the screaming, not hearing the chanting from below as he stilled from flying through the air. He looked down at Itachi as he made handsigns, and his belly began to glow with a seal. He shook his head, not wanting this, not wanting this inside of him. “Stop it!” He screamed, feeling everything in him begin to lock in place, as if their cells were merging together. Sasuke threw his head back as his teeth began to elongate into fangs, nails growing long as stripes ran along his cheeks. His eyes glowed a blood red. “I’ll kill you still Itachi!” He growled, the scratchy voice he had often heard with Naruto leaving his own throat. “I’ll eat you! I’ll rip you to pieces!” He yelled, and the diadem that had exploded off of his head earlier began to glow gold, floating towards him. Sasuke lashed out then, breaking free of the chakra hold, running on all fours towards Itachi with death in his eyes. Tails of chakra grew from him as he lunged at a run, meaning to rip out his throat as the diadem crashed into his head. It sealed around his forehead as it locked in the chakra, somehow stronger this time. He crashed into Itachi then, the other catching him as the chakra was gone, sealed inside of him. Sasuke looked up at Itachi then, managing to slice his nails across his face before he slipped into unconsciousness, body too broken and exhausted to remain awake without the chakra. ...He would kill him….He would…  
,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.


	27. Broken

The Never Played Symphonies

Chapter 27: Broken

 

Sasuke dreamt of death. He dreamt of fire and ash, and of a voice calling from inside of him. It was calling him further and further inside of his mind. Was this death? Was this Hell? Was he even good enough for either? Itachi didn’t think so, but then again, Itachi was the one that got them in this situation. His mismatched eyes opened in the abyss. The dark water pool that he was used to was there. It was strange, he had always thought this was what Itachi’s mind looked like. Who would have thought it was his own? The empty wasteland was different today, however, today there was a very important addition.

“Who are you?” Sasuke asked the creature, but he was sure he already knew. He knew of the monster lurking inside of Naruto. He had seen the massive cloud of chakra that had hit him. 

The giant fox demon grinned maliciously. “I should be asking you that, friend slayer, but then again I can see exactly who you are. That eye of yours I’ve seen before.” 

Sasuke laughed bitterly. “Which one Kyuubi?” He asked it, blinking with both of his cursed eyes. 

“You look like Madara Uchiha, from the days of old.” The kyuubi spoke. “Have you heard of him?”

He had. In the spanse of their minds Itachi had told story after story about the man. It was a fascination of his brother’s, probably because he had been the first to achieve the Mangekyo Sharingan. An idol so to speak. “Is there a reason I should care?” 

The demon laughed. “You’re just like him. Power hungry...arrogant. I like it. If I do have to have a new owner, at least you’ll be entertaining.” He eyed Sasuke. “However, you could just let me go. I’d give you power beyond your wildest dreams. Power for your revenge.” 

“Revenge?” Sasuke asked him. “Against who? What has been done to me that I haven’t brought upon myself?” He asked him. “Naruto...Sasori...Itachi...they all only ran with what I gave them. There’s no one to blame but me.”

The Kyuubi sneered. “You’re no fun today. Death of your friend got you down, eh?” He asked, watching Sasuke with his bulbous red eyes. “Or is it that thing upon your head preventing me from reaching you fully. What is it?” He asked, growling at the smell of it. 

“A present from my brother.” Sasuke said, touching the golden diadem. “It matches my eyes, don’t you think?” He asked sarcastically. 

“Your brother doesn’t give you very good presents, does he?” The Kyuubi asked, grinning wryly. 

“No.” Sasuke agreed. “He never does, but then again they always make their point, don’t they?”   
,,,,,,,,

Sasuke opened his eyes slowly, taking in his surroundings slowly. He heard birds, which meant he must still be in the forest. So they hadn’t been taken by the village then? His mismatched eyes looked around, a makeshift tent covering them as he laid on Itachi’s lap. “I smell...blood.” His senses were heightened, almost animal like as he inhaled. There was blood. There was a lot of it. “Is it Naruto’s?” He asked, finally glancing up at Itachi. The other was pale, lips a ghost white as he watched him. “Not Naruto’s then.” He said dispassionately, watching Itachi carefully as the other ran his fingers through his hair. 

“Not Naruto’s.” Itachi agreed. “How are you feeling?” His voice sounded weak, like he was barely keeping it together. Was he dying then? He knew Naruto had struck a mortal wound, but then Itachi had always skilled at not dying. 

“Why are we here?” Sasuke asked, not answering Itachi’s obvious question. How could he possibly be feeling anything but awful, betrayed, overwhelmed...nothing. Nothing...he felt nothing. 

“I couldn’t carry you.” Itachi admitted, and Sasuke noticed the ground around them was saturated with the Akatsuki’s blood. “I had to wait for you to wake.” 

“Admitting weakness, how unlike you.” He watched his brother, knowing the other was fighting everything not to pass out. “I should let you die here. Perhaps you and Naruto could share the same grave?” 

“Forgive me brightness.” Itachi said, watching him carefully. “I burnt your rapist’s body to cinders and then kicked it into the bushes.” He whispered at him, coughing as blood fell upon his lips. 

“Bastard.” Sasuke hissed at him, knowing he should be infuriated, knowing he should be screaming, but he just felt numb. He did sit up then, watching Itachi. “What makes you think I can ever forgive you? I hate you with every fiber of my being. I’m loathe to be near you. To have you in me...always. You took him from me and put this inside me.” He growled. “What then Itachi? You know they’ll rip it out. You know they’ll take it.” 

“I’d never let them touch you.” Itachi said. “But you know that. You just want to hear declarations from my bleeding lips...well fine Sasuke.” He granted. “Ask me your questions. If I am to die here then let your precious questions finally have an answer.” 

“I don’t want any answers from your lying bloody lips.” Sasuke mocked him. “If you live until tomorrow...I’ll ask you then.” He reached out, noticing for the first time the cuff on his wrist. He followed the chain with his eyes, seeing an identical one on Itachi’s own. “Thought I’d run off?” 

“Otouto, I know you. I couldn’t take any chances.” Itachi said softly. “You’d either run back to Konoha or to the Akatsuki...Neither of which are an option for us anymore.” 

“You act like Konoha would have ever been an option for you, dear brother of mine.” Sasuke hissed. 

“You act as if you know anything about what is really going on around us.” Itachi countered with. “My intention was always to go back home. To restart the clan again. The work was almost done.” Itachi held his side, his hand saturated with blood. “I was going bring you back to Konoha Sasuke. It had always been my intention.”

Sasuke’s eyes widened as he watched him, surprise and disbelief threatening to poke through the numbness. “And then what Aniki? You’d impregnate me, and we’d live happily ever after with our children who would repopulate the clan you wiped out?” He asked. “Of course after explaining to the Hokage and the rest of the village that the man who killed his entire clan was just going to move back in?” He asked sarcastically, noticing the way Itachi’s eyes had gone to rest on his stomach. He rolled his eyes, knowing that look all too well. “There’s no baby Itachi. Not even we are that fucked up...weird to know that’s one of your kinks, but whatever. Not like we’re ever having sex again.” 

“But there is something inside of you, isn’t there Otouto?” Itachi asked him, reaching out to lift up Sasuke’s shirt, the sealing marks of the Jinchuuriki on his skin along with the scar. “I didn’t want you to be the one to take it.” 

“No.” Sasuke agreed. “You wanted the power all to yourself. It chose me though. What a pity you’ll have to rip it out of me next. If you can live that long.” He told him, ripping Itachi’s hand away to see the packed wound. He pulled the bloody bandages away, the wound in his side spurting blood. “Did you even try to close this?” He asked him, annoyed that Itachi had let it go this far. 

“I was busy.” Itachi countered with, getting even paler as Sasuke pressed his cloak to the wound to sop up the blood. 

“Yeah I heard...burning my friend...quite a busy morning.” He did his best to stop the wound, knowing he should let his brother bleed out, but loving him too much even now to let that happen. “What did you mean about Konoha?” 

“I thought you didn’t want to ask any questions?” Itachi asked, barely conscious. 

“And I thought you wanted to answer some?” Sasuke asked him, slapping Itachi’s cheek. “Hey stay awake. I can’t have dying on me just yet niisan.” He grabbed his chin, tilting his head back. “Not when I finally just got your eyes.” 

“Eye.” Itachi corrected spitefully, smirking. “If I live...I’ll tell you what really happened to the clan.” 

“I was there if you remember. You left me in a pile of my own tears and drool. You killed them all.” Sasuke assured him, and Itachi watched him carefully before speaking. 

“Like I said, I’ll tell you what really happened.” He assured him. 

Sasuke’s heart was pounding as Itachi said that, the implications damning for everything he knew to be true in life. “Answer me one thing first?” Sasuke asked him, knowing Itachi was barely there anymore. “How did you get to him? I know how strong Naruto is...with how quickly I got there the fight would have never been over. He was incapacitated in minutes.” 

“I pretended I was you.” Itachi told him, blood sliding down his chin. “I pretended I was you as I kissed him, knowing he would never hurt me...and then I ripped his guts out.” Itachi told him methodically, as if he were teaching a lesson in class. “I let him see who I really was in the end, and we talked. He managed to surprise me enough to pierce my liver. It was worth it.”

“Shut up Itachi.” Sasuke hissed at him, punching him hard enough to break his nose and knocking him unconscious. It was either that or kill him, and he didn’t feel like dragging a corpse along with him until he could find some way to get out of these cuffs. 

Sasuke sneered down at the body of his brother, pushing himself up onto his feet. What Itachi talking about just then? What didn’t he know about their clan? His entire life had been built upon that truth. It was his one foundation of hate that kept him going, even though he had long ago let go of his hatred towards Itachi. He still hated the act. He hated that Itachi had left him for so long. He pushed his feelings down. He wouldn’t think about Naruto or his clan. That would only delay him. It would only break him when he had far too little time to get Itachi to a healer. He should just leave him to die, but even after everything Itachi had done, he knew he couldn’t. He loved him more than his own life or judgements, and deep down, if someone had hurt Itachi in the way Naruto had hurt him, he’d do the same. He’d roast them alive, and after Itachi would welcome him back into his arms. He wasn’t ready to be all that noble yet, but he was ready. The last of his childish sentiments had died with that golden hair, and he knew he was never getting it back. 

He lifted Itachi carefully. It was harder without the use of any of his chakra, but he managed to get him onto his back. He grunted as he situated them, grabbing behind Itachi’s legs to hold him, the unconscious body lying half over his shoulder as he began to walk. It was just as Itachi had carried him so many times before this. “You’re heavier than you look.” He muttered to him, stepping out of the tent to examine where Itachi had brought him. He inhaled deeply, feeling a bit sick at the scent of the bonfire a few miles away. Sasuke knew exactly what had caused that. Bastard...he had hoped he had been lying about that part, but then again why would he? Not as if Sasuke was going to leave. Not as if he could ever leave him. Itachi knew that, and yet he had taken the precaution to chain them together. Was he worried? Did he think he had finally gone too far? Was it possible that finally, just maybe, Itachi had felt guilty? 

Sasuke brushed that off almost the second he thought it as he walked through the forest. He knew where he was. There was a village a few miles away that had helped the Akatsuki in the past. Just because they weren’t part of the Akatsuki anymore, didn’t mean the healer knew that. Hopefully she would take them in without question. After Itachi was healed, or at least wasn’t in fear of dying, they would have that talk. Sasuke knew it was a long ways away before they were okay, if they ever were okay again. The thought of touching Itachi, or being touched, sent his whole body into a state of revulsion. His mind was as shut down as his body, letting nothing in besides curiosity over what Itachi had meant earlier. He didn’t care that his world has changed. He now had possession of both a Jinchuuriki and the Mangekyo Sharingan, in all probability he had probably become the most powerful shinobi in existence overnight. It was a change so life shattering that he pushed it down. He couldn’t use his chakra right now. He couldn’t even make a sharingan, so best not to think about it until Itachi was awake and could take the diadem off. That he knew would take some convincing. Itachi wasn’t an idiot. He knew the only thing keeping him at bay was this headband. It would take a lot of work to get him to tell him how to take it off. 

“When you wake up...I’m going to make your life a living Hell.” He told him as they walked through the forest, leaving a bloody trail behind them. “I’m going to make you regret ever going after Naruto, even if he deserved it, because I asked you not to.” He told him. “I begged you not to Aniki, and now...I’m done with you. I don’t want you inside me ever again.” He told him, knowing he couldn’t hear. He didn’t want him inside. At this moment, he never wanted to be touched again, by Itachi, or by anyone else. Sex was a weakness he would no longer lower himself to. He was the Kyuubi. He was one of the members of the Uchiha clan to achieve the elevated eyes of the sharingan. He was a God. He would rule the world someday, and he needed Itachi to do it. But if he wanted something from him...he’d make him work for it. He’d make him his slave.  
,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Sasuke stood over Itachi’s bedside, watching the Med-Nin do her work. She was a friend of the Akatsuki’s, and was almost as skilled as Tsunade herself, not that the old lady would ever admit it. “Is he going to be alright?” He asked, voice devoid of all concern even with seeing what Itachi’s insides look like. 

“I can heal him.” Lady Koza muttered, and Sasuke nodded. “How did this happen to Itachi?” 

He scoffed. “Well, he brought it on himself.” He told her, pacing as he watched the progress. “Are you going to tell them that we’re here?” He asked her, mismatched eyes narrowed in question. “I know you know we wouldn’t be here if we could be with the Akatsuki. I also know you realize who you’re dealing with, and it might stop your lips from moving.”

“Are you threatening me, Sasuke Uchiha?” The woman asked, pausing with her hands inside Itachi. “Just what do you plan to do with me, with that on your forehead?” She asked him, and Sasuke glowered. 

“I don’t need chakra to kill someone.” He said, resisting the urge to draw his sword. “But I like you Lady Koza...don’t make me have to decide if I need to?” He asked her, underlying threat deep in his voice. “Heal my brother. I want him as good as new by next week.” He told her, sparing one last look at Itachi before he headed out to find a shower and some new clothes. A thing he had been lacking for the last six months. 

He was toweling off his spikes in the guest room when he saw him, raising an eyebrow in surprise. “Well. I didn’t think she’d call you of all people.” He murmured, watching the man. “There’s a secret about you, isn’t there?” He eyed Tobi. “You’re not the bumbling idiot you pretend to be.” 

“And you’re not the same dumb kid who left the Akatsuki, are you?” He asked, standing up to come closer. Sasuke held his ground as Tobi circled him, glaring as the other smelled him. “Your chakra...it’s interesting.”

“You can tell that by smelling me?” He asked, voice skeptical. “And what can you tell about my chakra?” 

“You have the fox in you. Tell me, how did Itachi manage that?” He asked him. 

“How do you know it was Itachi? Maybe I ripped it out all on my own.” Sasuke mused.

“I’m not an idiot Sasuke.” Tobi said, as if that explained everything. “I suppose you killed Kisame as well, didn’t you?” Sasuke watched him in question, last time he had been around him he had bought the crazy man ice-cream. 

“And who are you?” He asked, ignoring the statements. He wouldn’t condemn Itachi anymore than he already was. 

“Family.” He said then, slipping off the mask to reveal his face. Sasuke’s eyes widened in surprise at the dark hair, the red eye...the other a mangled mess on his face. An Uchiha. 

“Does my brother know?” He asked then, gauging his questions and responses. 

“Of course he does.” Tobi said. “He’s Itachi Uchiha after all. We decided it best not to tell you. It would hinder plans.” 

“What. Plans?” Sasuke asked through clenched teeth, watching this man who was a part of his clan. 

“Itachi wanted to take your eyes.” He told him truthfully. “You were lured out of the village, made to trust us, and he was going to have you kill Naruto.” He tilted his head. “Glad to see he’s succeeded. You have the mangekyo locked deep inside you, don’t you?” He asked him, seemingly pleased. 

A day before this would have shattered him. Now it was just one more thing to check off on the list of ways Itachi had betrayed him. “I do. I’m not really in the sharing mood, however, I already gave one of them up for my bastard brother.” 

“Yes. You sealed Deidara’s fate the moment you did so.” He told him. “Don’t worry though Sasuke, strangely enough I’ve made the same mistake as you have.” He circled him as Sasuke kept a hand on his sword. “Two mistakes in fact. I didn’t think you were strong enough. I chose Itachi, never knowing you had the power inside of you to hold a Jinchuriki.” 

“I’m flattered.” Sasuke spat. “So you gave your eye to someone? That’s how you knew so much to train me?” 

“Give the boy a medal.” Tobi murmured. 

“I’m not a boy anymore. I know who you are, does my brother?” He asked the question again, but this time asking a very different one. 

“When did you get so clever?” He asked him, amused. 

“Kakashi was my sensei. Of course I would ask about his Sharingan.” Sasuke told him, unsheathing the sword with his thumb. “Are you here to take my other eye? I’m afraid I’m not really prepared to give it up just yet.”

“I’m here to warn you actually.” Tobi said. “The old lady has informed them of your location. They’ll be here soon.” He nodded towards the diadem. “You don’t seem quite in the fighting spirit.” 

Sasuke rose an eyebrow. “You could always take it off for me, since we’re family and all.” He mused, watching Tobi smile. 

“Fraid not little Uchiha, Itachi bound that to his soul. The only way to get that off your forehead is for him to die or to take it off himself.” His eyes flickered to the door. “You can free yourself easily if you wish, but I do have to warn you...that much power anyone would have trouble with.” 

“I’m not going to kill my brother.” Sasuke said, voice dead. “He belongs to me. He won’t take my eye, because he would have to give me up to do so.” He sighed. “Is there anything else? Anymore big revelations you care to instill on me? I’m pretty tired. It’s been a trying couple of days.” 

Tobi grinned. “I shudder to think of what will happen when you let yourself feel any of this. Let Itachi deal with it...you’re his project. He was mine and he turned out to be a failure.” 

“My brother has never failed at anything in his life.” Sasuke disagreed. 

“He’s going blind.” Tobi told him. “Soon the darkness will completely take him. I wonder what he’ll miss the most? Being able to fight, or being able to see your pretty face?” He mocked. “He’s weak...for you of all people. My biggest disappointment.” 

Sasuke slid the sword slowly out of its sheath, digesting the information internally. “Please don’t speak about him that way. My patience only goes so far.”

Tobi laughed, placing the mask back on his face. “Give Itachi my regards, if the both of you live through the night.” He told him, nodding as he disappeared. Leaving Sasuke all alone to digest every bit of explosive information the man had just dropped into his lap. 

He slipped on his sandals, getting a bag packed with supplies for both him and Itachi.He took his time as he made sure they would have everything they needed. He tried not to think of Itachi, Kakashi, or Tobi...his relative...his clan member...Obito. Did Itachi know? Had he always known? How long had his eyes been a problem? How long had he not been seeing all of him? Was his plan really to take his eyes? 

Sasuke quieted his mind, pushing everything done as he headed into the next room. Lady Kazu was wiping her forehead, Itachi’s eyes open on the bed. “You fixed my brother?” He asked of her, watching Itachi’s eyes sweep over to his own. He wondered how much he was actually seeing. 

“He’ll be fine. Lucky you brought him to me. It would have been too much for any other Med-Nin.” She told him, helping Itachi to sit up. “Take it easy. Not that I have to tell you that.” 

“No.” Sasuke assured her. “But I know all about how you like to tell people things Lady Kazu.” He told her, right behind her as she stiffened. “You should have kept your mouth shut.” He hissed, sword sweeping across, severing her head in a spray of blood. The decapitated skull falling into Itachi’s lap as he watched Sasuke, never trying to stop the spray from hitting his face. “Hey baby…” Sasuke mocked, the one time he had ever called Itachi that in a joke had ended with him regretting it.. “Have a good nap?” He asked him. “Wondering what that was all about?”

Itachi watched him, eyes raking over Sasuke. “Not really ‘baby’” Itachi mocked back with a sneer. “What’s the plan Otouto?” 

“We run. They’re on their way...a little birdie told me.” He said, watching Itachi’s eyes narrow. “I packed for us...left clothes out on the bed if you want to shower.” He told him. “But hurry. Knowing Sasori the way that I know Sasori,” He murmured, saying what he could to deliberately piss Itachi off. “He won’t want to be late.” 

Itachi nodded, eyes glued to Sasuke as he got out of the bed, checking at his stitched up side. “She did good work, pity you had to kill her.” He told him, heading over to Sasuke in just a pair of loose fitting pants. He grabbed for Sasuke then, hand coming to his hair as he yanked him forward. “Thank you Otouto.” He told him, crashing their mouths together. 

Sasuke grunted as their mouths clashed, doing his best to try to pull away as Itachi held him there, forcing his mouth open. Sasuke hated himself for it, but he kissed him back, letting him devour his mouth as his heart pounded. It was threatening to break through his shell, to force him to feel. “No…” He said against his lips, pushing at Itachi. “I said no...we have to go.” He managed, before Itachi tilted his mouth in that perfect way and Sasuke was powerless not to kiss back. 

“Don’t worry.” Itachi told him, eyes locked into Sasuke’s. “I won’t touch you anymore than this, but I need your mouth. I refuse to bear the thought of not having your lips whenever I want them.” He told him, kissing him one more time before he pulled away. Sasuke’s eyes closed to prevent Itachi from seeing the want. “Make sure we have enough supplies. We’ll be on the run for awhile until we can escape the Land of the Leaves.” He told him, and by the time Sasuke had opened his eyes Itachi had disappeared into the room with the shower, the sound of the spray hammering just like his heart.   
,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

They ran after that. They ran faster than they ever had. He ran at full speed, and if Itachi was struggling he never mentioned it. If Itachi was struggling, Sasuke never asked. He didn’t care if it did hurt, just as Itachi wouldn’t have. He hated him. He hated him for making him feel the kiss. It had always been something real between them. He always knew the truth when Itachi kissed him. He ran faster through the branches, catching up with Itachi. “You’re not allowed to kiss me anymore.” He told him. “That was the last.”

Itachi rolled his eyes. “Sure it was Otouto. I’ll let you believe that if you really want.” He told him, feet pushing off of the branches to go faster. 

“Just like you let me believe it was my idea to join the Akatsuki?” He asked him, eyes focused on Itachi. 

“How was I to deny you when you thought you were being so courageous?” Itachi mocked. “‘Let me join you Aniki...I love Aniki…” He scoffed. “It was just easier to play along with your game.” 

“I never said I loved you back then!” Sasuke snapped at him. 

“You’re right...that was only after years. My stubborn Otouto.” He taunted. “I was going to take them, if that’s what you were wondering.” He admitted. “Up until that point.” 

“Up until what point?” Sasuke bit out, not even having to ask how Itachi knew what he was talking about. The bastard always knew. Ever since the necklace, he was almost positive the man could read his mind. 

“The point you said you loved me of course.” Itachi told him, as if it were just a common fact. “I decided I didn’t want them. Not if it meant taking them from you. Luckily, you’re not my only option anymore.” He said, running through the trees. 

Sasuke’s heart was pounding as he chased after him, neither slowing down a bit. “What do you mean by that!?” He yelled, apathy threatening to break. “You’ll take Deidara’s? That’s only one!” 

“You seem to do just fine with one.” Itachi reminded him. “And no, not only Deidara’s.” He said knowingly, meeting Sasuke’s gaze. 

“You know…” Sasuke said, trailing off. 

“Of course I know who he is.” Itachi hissed. “Who do you take me for, Otouto?” He asked him, taking a turn as they headed towards the outskirts of the forest. ...Towards the sand. 

“Why didn’t you ever tell me?” Sasuke asked, following him. “Why don’t you ‘ever’ trust me?” 

“Because you’re irrational.” Itachi informed him. “And I couldn’t control you. Now I can.” He motioned to the diadem. “No more wondering if you’re going to do something stupid.”

“I’m the one that does stupid things?” Sasuke asked him. “I’m the one who killed Kisame? Who killed ‘Naruto’?” He asked pointedly, the diadem vibrating on his forehead, flecks of red spattered in his green and black eyes. 

“Interesting.” Itachi remarked, watching Sasuke. “The amount of power inside you is almost enough to crack the diadem...almost.” He assured him, in no fear as they kept running. “Perhaps we’re both guilty of transgressions. Nevertheless, I spared you. I gave you your sight.” 

“You gave me the power of losing my sight.” Sasuke reminded him. “The mangekyo, that’s what’s doing it to your eyes, isn’t it? You didn’t tell me that either.” 

“You never asked.” Itachi said as they ran through the sand, making sure to cover their tracks behind them. “You just assumed. It’s not my job to get you to figure things out.” 

“I’m asking now!” Sasuke assured him. “Didn’t you promise to tell me all your secrets?” 

“Forgive me Otouto,” Itachi mocked. “Another time. I don’t feel like telling you today.” He motioned towards a cave in the sand. “No one is following us.” He told him. “I think your little birdie lied to you.” He tilted his head as he watched Sasuke. “Pity. That old healer was a friend after all.” Itachi didn’t hesitate to rub salt in that wound. “My murderous Otouto...what a fierce killer you’ve become. Old ladies trying to help simply are just no match” He said, heading into the cave. Sasuke didn’t have to look at his stupid face to know that he was smirking. 

Sasuke followed him into the cave, Itachi already opening up his pack. He knew he should feel guilt over the woman’s death, but all he felt was annoyance over Tobi lying to him. “All the Uchiha’s are the same, aren’t they?” He asked him. “Liars. Murderers. Psychopaths.” 

“You’re not wrong.” Itachi admitted. “We are drawn to certain predilections.” He unrolled the bed. “You yourself can’t really say you’re discluded.” He mused. “You’re quite the killer yourself...and drawn to certain darker tastes.” 

“Like being fucked by my brother?” He asked him, knowing what Itachi was getting at. 

“Amongst other things.” Itachi agreed. “Are you going to share my bed roll tonight Otouto, or will you insist on your own?” He asked, and Sasuke could see the fatigue on Itachi’s face. That run would exhaust anyone in his condition. 

“I’d rather bite off my own tongue than share your bed Itachi.” He told him matter of factly. “Please understand that I may have saved your life, and I may have let you kiss me, but that’s as far as it goes. I hate you. I despise you with every fiber of my being. The only reason I’m with you is I want this thing off of my forehead.” He explained. “But we aren’t cuddling, and we aren’t having sex.” He grinned darkly at his brother. “Wouldn’t want to spoil that as my last memory of Naruto.” He knew what that would do to Itachi, not at all surprised to find himself slammed up against the rock in the cave. 

“Naruto will not be the last one to fuck your brains out. I promise you that Otouto.” His hand tightened on Sasuke’s neck. “You act like you have this power over me now. You don’t.” He squeezed and Sasuke gasped, feeling his esophagus start to crack. “Your eye can’t heal you right now Sasuke, remember?” He reminded him. “Let’s set up one simple ground rule...we do not discuss Naruto Uzumaki.” He said. “We do not say his name. We do not mention the fact that you somehow have it in your mind that you had consensual sex with him.” He hissed. “I. Can’t. Handle. It.” He said pointedly. “I don’t want to do bad things to you Sasuke, so don’t make me.” 

Sasuke watched him then, the hand gripping his neck loosening enough for him to draw breath. He watched Itachi then, striking out and slapping him hard. “I don’t think it was consensual.” He admitted, his steel heart cracking, breaking as he watched Itachi. 

“There you are…” Itachi whispered. “I was wondering when I’d see you again.” His brother leaned in, kissing him gently, and by the time he pulled away there were tears in Sasuke’s eyes. He hated himself for that. Hated that Itachi wouldn’t leave this alone. “I had to protect you, don’t you get that? I’ve had you for three years Sasuke. I wasn’t going to let him take you away from me.” 

“But you didn’t…” Sasuke said, voice a quiet whisper. “You didn’t protect me. You took too long to find me.” He told him. “You weren’t trying your hardest. You failed.” He hissed at him then. “You failed me Itachi.” He spat then, hitting Itachi in the cheek. “I hate you! From the bottom of my cold dead heart I hate you!” He shoved him then, surprised when Itachi let him. “I will forgive you for Naruto, but I won’t forgive you for what you let him do. You let him ruin me. You did Itachi.” He drilled into him, Itachi standing silent. “I’m not the one you think in your mind that you care about, which you don’t, I’m not that person anymore. That person thought only of you. He would have died for you. He had only been touched by you...and now? He knows all of your lies.” He turned his back to Itachi then. “So yes, I think I’ll sleep by myself tonight.” He told him, unrolling his bed. Itachi said nothing to him, heading out of the cave. He wondered if he would see him again, but a big part of him wished he wouldn’t. He wished Itachi Uchiha would walk out of his life and never come back.   
,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.


	28. The Promise

The Never Played Symphonies

Chapter 28: The Promise

“You’re angry with me.” Itachi taunted in that pool of darkness. “My little Sasuke, so hurt.” He teased, those hands that he could hardly feel pulled him close. “Brightness...You haven’t visited in a long time.” 

“That’s because I have you with me Itachi. I don’t need you in my head.” Yet here he was.

“Yet here I am?” Itachi said, mirroring his thoughts. 

Sasuke glowered at his brother. “Stop doing that. Get out of my head.” 

“But we’re in your head Sasuke.” Itachi pointed out. “This is what you think of in the very darkest pits of your soul.” He kissed Sasuke’s hand. “How long until you forgive me?” 

“I’m never going to forgive you.” Sasuke assured him. “You killed Naruto.” 

“I’ve done worse.” Itachi reminded him. “You knew the Kyuubi’s fate. You’ve seen the Jinchuriki extractions. So why were you surprised when he died?” He asked. “You and Deidara were the ones to capture Gaara...to see his fate, so why does Naruto bother you so much?”

“You promised you’d let him live.” Sasuke hissed, arguing with his own mind. 

“I promise you a lot of things, and I always keep them.” Sasuke glared deeply at that lie. “What? Do I not? Did you tell your leaf shinobi about the day I visited you?” He asked, curiosity deep in his voice. 

“What day?” He asked him sullenly, already knowing the day Itachi was talking about. “I don’t like to think about that.” He admitted, even though his mind was clearly on it. What would Itachi think if he knew his brother regularly had conversations with him in his mind? Sasuke laughed cynically. 

“Am I your imaginary friend, Otouto?” Itachi asked him, tracing his face with his fingers. 

“Shut up Itachi…” Sasuke grumbled. “You’re not even real.” 

“I can be. All you have to do is forgive me.” Itachi reminded him. “We’re better together than we ever were apart. You know that.” 

“I know you’re poison.” Sasuke pointed out. “I also know you’re not here. I don’t have the necklace on.”   
“But you do have something on, don’t you Otouto?” Itachi reminded him, flicking the diadem on Sasuke’s head. “I tied that to my soul. I tied that to you.” He said, hinting towards the fact that the two were one in the same. “Do you not feel me in you?” 

Sasuke blushed despite himself at the intimate question, shaking it off. “I’m dreaming. You left...and I’m dreaming.” 

“Do you dream of me often? I’m flattered.” Itachi teased, looking around the darkness. “This is depressing Sasuke. I was hoping to at least see the Kyuubi.” 

“Sorry for letting you down.” Sasuke replied, arms crossed as he watched Itachi. Was he actually there? How could that be possible without the necklace? “What day Itachi?” He asked him again, already knowing that answer. 

“Don’t pretend like you don’t know. You’re thinking about, so I’m thinking about it.” Itachi grabbed Sasuke, twirling him around and pulling him in a backward embrace against his chest. “Shall we watch?” He leaned in closer, mouth on Sasuke’s ear. “My brightness, I do so hate it when you’re angry with me.” When he said it the world around them exploded in color, becoming like a three dimensional screen around them. He showed Sasuke exactly what Itachi was referring to. 

Sasuke sullenly stared down at the water on the bridge in the Uchiha village. How long since he had come here? It had been years. Lately he couldn’t even bring himself to visit the graves anymore. It hurt. Everytime he did he thought about what had caused it, or rather who. Itachi Uchiha, the source of his greatest pain and anguish. The murderer of his clan. The ruiner of his life. 

He threw a rock into the water, the side scummy and overran, just like this village had become. He didn’t know why they even kept it standing sometimes. Perhaps it served as a reminder. A warning almost to the rest of Konoha. He didn’t need anymore reminders though, he had that everytime he looked in the mirror and saw his brother’s face. Sometimes it didn’t hurt so much, but days like today it was like a sword in his chest. 

He had graduated from the academy today and become a genin, top of his class. There was no one around to see it. There was no one around to congratulate him, or tell him ‘that a boy’ or that they were proud of him. There was no one because they were all dead. Decomposing worm food that used to be his family, that was Sasuke’s legacy. He saw their looks at graduation. Pity...that’s what he got. Pity or fear, he wasn’t sure which one was worse. He was just as bad as that damn Uzumaki brat. He didn’t have any family either, but at least he didn’t know what he was missing. 

“I’m proud of you son.” Sasuke said, imagining he saw his father’s face staring back up at him. “I knew you could do it...not as quickly as your brother Itachi, but then again you also didn’t murder your entire clan to do it. So I guess you get a B+” He laughed at his own cynical tone. He couldn’t even make his father proud of him in his imagination. 

“This is pathetic.” A voice said from behind him, and Sasuke froze. He recognized it, of course he did. But he hadn’t heard it in over four years. He spun around, gasping to see Itachi right behind him, sitting on the bridge. How had he not felt him? He was a genin now! 

“Itachi!” He cried, springing up, maddening anger beyond anything he had ever felt rushing through him as he felt his chakra surge. “I’ll kill you!” He ran at him, pulling a kunai out of his pocket as he lunged towards the killer’s heart. 

Itachi caught his arm easily, twisting it behind him and forcing him over, holding it just to the point of breaking. “Relax. You can’t fight, so don’t bother trying. I’m not here to settle our feud.” 

“Then what are you here for?” Sasuke asked through clenched teeth, struggling even though his arm was ready to break. 

“I’m here to watch my baby brother graduate.” He said easily, still holding the arm. “Top of your class verrrryyyyyy impressive Otouto.” He mocked him. “Did you come here to tell mother and father?” He asked, yanking Sasuke up so that he could watch him. “Do you think they’re still proud from the grave?”

Sasuke struggled even more then, reaching for another kunai in his pouch, determined to kill this bastard even with the one arm. Itachi avoided it easily though, grabbing his other arm and forcing him over the side of the bridge. He forced him to stare at his own reflection in the dirty river. “Why are you doing this?” Sasuke asked him, staring into those sharingan eyes in the river. “You already took my family away from me. Why would you come here to rub salt in the wound?” 

“I’m your family Sasuke.” Itachi told him. “Don’t forget that. We’re brothers, which means it goes beyond anything. I took away distractions that would have held you back.” 

“They weren’t distractions.” Sasuke said, eyes watering. “They were our parents...our grandparents...our cousins.” He sobbed. “They were everything.” 

“I’m everything. You’re everything. They’re nothing...they never were.” Itachi told him. “Only us...that’s all there is Sasuke.” Sasuke met those cold eyes in the water, shaking his head in denial. 

“There is no us. You left me.” Sasuke reminded him, tiring from his struggle.

“There will be. I promise you that.” Itachi assured him, yanking the tired genin up and turning him to face him, hand gripping Sasuke’s chin. “You’re mine Sasuke...and one day very soon I will show you exactly what that means. Do you understand?” 

Sasuke shook his head, tears falling freely down his face as he tried to figure out what to do. Why was Itachi here? Why would he come here and say things like this? “I don’t know what you’re talking about!” 

“Honestly Otouto, tears?” He asked him, and Sasuke’s entire body froze when Itachi leaned forward, licking them away. 

Wide black eyes stared into red as that tongue traveled up his skin, licking the salty wetness away and causing a shiver to go down his spine. Revulsion mixed with something else entirely. “Stop it.” He said with a gasp, shivering as he watched Itachi. For some reason he couldn’t look away from those eyes. 

“I don’t think you want me to stop.” Itachi assured him, tilting his head as he watched Sasuke. “You’re not ready though...not for that...not yet.” Itachi’s lips pressed to his cheek. “But you will be.” He pulled back, letting him go completely. “I’ve brought you something. A gift for all your hard work.” 

“I don’t want any presents from you.” Sasuke hissed, still trying to wrap his mind around just what Itachi had been talking about. 

“Are you sure Otouto?” Itachi asked, voice skeptical. “Not even if I give you a promise?” 

“You break all your promises.” Sasuke bit out, eyes still teary. “Why’d you come here today?” Why did he give him hope? Did he care? Had Itachi ever really cared about him? 

“When I take you...and I will take you Sasuke...I promise you one thing.” He grabbed Sasuke’s spikes, yanking him forward so their foreheads were together. “You won’t ever be rid of me again.” He swore. “Until then...a token to my younger brother.” He held up a ring, silver with what looked like ruby stone inside it. “This will protect you if you wear it.” He slipped it onto Sasuke’s finger, the metal sliding off and dropping into his palm. “Looks like it doesn’t fit you yet.” Itachi pressed it into Sasuke’s pocket. “Take it anyways. You’re an Uchiha after all. It belongs to you.” 

Sasuke stared at Itachi, eyes big with disbelief and distrust. “Why are you giving me this?” 

“Because you’ve earned it.” He flicked Sasuke in the forehead. “But when I see you again...I will try to kill you. Don’t forget that.”

“Pervert.” Sasuke said, leaning into Itachi’s arms as they finished the memory. Darkness was once more surrounding them. “You were hitting on me...a 12 year old.” He murmured, content with Itachi’s arms around him, missing it.

“That’s what you took from that? My desire for you?” Itachi asked, amused. 

“Not like it was hard to see...and I thought I had it bad.” He actually smiled when Itachi bit his neck in play. “It’s funny...I hated you so much back then, but you planned this all along, didn’t you?” He asked him, turning to look at Itachi. “All of it.” 

“For you.” Itachi agreed, kissing where he had once bitten.

“For my eyes.” Sasuke corrected. “Such a romantic notion.” He mocked. “I didn’t keep the ring you know?” Sasuke murmured. “After you left I threw it into the river and wished it caused you pain.” 

“I know you didn’t keep it.” Itachi assured him. “If you had we could have had conversations like this a long time ago.” 

Sasuke was about to ask what that meant, but then he realized he already knew. “You put part of the stone in the ring? That’s why you gave it to me.” He shook his head. “Bastard.”

“I promised I’d have you.” Itachi reminded him. “I’ve kept that promise.” 

Sasuke hummed in his throat. “I suppose you did. I hate you still...funny how that works.” 

Itachi kissed his neck again. “You’ll forgive me. I have a plan.” Sasuke rolled his eyes at that. 

“You’re an idiot...and still all in my head.” He reminded himself, knowing this was a dream. “You’re nicer in my head.” 

“Did you want me to be nicer?” Itachi asked him, curious. 

“I don’t care what you are to be honest...as long as you don’t try to fuck me anymore.” He murmured, sighing as he was pulled even closer, Itachi’s lips at his ear. 

“No promises there Otouto...not with you being so in control.” Sasuke felt Itachi grin against his neck before the world around them began to fade. Figures. Itachi only ever was nice to him in his dreams.   
,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Sasuke opened his eyes slowly, not wanting to leave the world in his head. It was becoming more and more of a problem lately, but he knew he had to. He knew Itachi was back. He inhaled, mouth watering at the smell. He pushed himself up off the bed roll, fixing his side of the cave as he headed towards the fire. “Won’t this draw out our location?” He asked his brother. Itachi had been gone for five days. He didn’t know why he was back, or why he had brought food. 

“No one is following us. I made sure of that.” Itachi murmured, turning the meat on the spigot in the flames. “Are you hungry?” He asked, never looking up at him. Sasuke’s eyes narrowed a little as he examined him. Itachi was acting strange. 

He reached out then, fingers tracing down the back of Itachi’s neck, a very specific spot at his nape. He watched the shiver pass down Itachi’s back at the contact. So it was him then, not an imposter. “Where were you?” He asked, voice sleep ridden. He never seemed to get any rest when he was in that world in his mind. 

“It doesn’t matter.” Itachi said simply, and Sasuke realized his own fingers were tracing over that spot he knew drove his brother insane. “Stop.” Sasuke smiled sardonically at the breathy tone. 

“Forgot how much that gets to you.” He said, sinking down next to Itachi. “At least I didn’t kiss it.” He pointed out, quieted by the look Itachi shot him. 

“Stop it Sasuke.” Itachi hissed at him, this time making it a command, face a cold brick of ice. “Would you like some rabbit?” He asked him then, dragging it out of the fire and handing it over. 

Sasuke took it slowly, biting into the meat as he watched his brother. The grease coated his lips as his eyes traveled down Itachi’s chest, landing on his crotch that was half hard. He bit his lip at just the thought, pushing it back as he tried to focus. When he finally drew his eyes away he noticed Itachi staring at him. “Seems like you have a problem there Aniki.” Sasuke said, grinning despite himself as he took another bite. 

“Don’t suppose you want to do anything about that problem?” Itachi asked him, eyebrow raised in question.

“Don’t suppose I do.” Sasuke agreed, taking a bite with a grin on his face. “You should really take care of that though. I already took care of mine this morning.” He whispered. Actually...Itachi had...in his head and it had been one of the least fulfilling orgasms of his life. 

Itachi glowered at him, grabbing his own food out of the fire. “Should we discuss just what the plan should be since you succeeded in killing every aspect of what used to be our lives?” He asked Sasuke, voice a dangerous hiss. 

“You killed half of it.” Sasuke reminded him. “We can’t go back to the Akatsuki.” He pointed out. “Not after what happened with Kisame.” 

“You’re welcome by the way.” Itachi said, and Sasuke noticed how Itachi’s eyes were glued to his stomach. 

“What’s your obsession with it?” Sasuke asked, amused as he slowly drew up his shirt, letting Itachi see the scar. The scar that was now marred with the seal for the Kyuubi. “Is it because I almost died?” He assumed, knowing better than to ever assume Itachi cared for him. 

“Yes.” Itachi said, and Sasuke almost choked on his next bite of rabbit. “Kisame has been my partner since I left Konoha. I had never anticipated him hurting you. I knew you would try something to help the Jinchuriki.” Itachi said, Sasuke noticing how he avoided Naruto’s name. “I made a decision. I won’t regret it. I don’t regret any of my decisions.” He said pointedly. “But now we face the fact that we’re homeless.”

Sasuke thought about that, and how he had burnt every bridge he had ever come across. He thought about how he had cut ties with Konoha, with the Akatsuki, and even with Orochimaru. “You’re all I have left.” He admitted, leaning back as he thought about it. They were on their own. “You could go back to the Akatsuki. They’d let you back.” 

Itachi snorted. “Right...because after running off to save you I’m sure I’d be welcome back with open arms.” He murmured. “Especially with that thing inside you.” 

“Well they’d for sure let you back in if you gave them me.” Sasuke pointed out, watching Itachi. 

“I have something else planned for you Otouto.” Itachi said, looking over. “I didn’t put it in you just to have it ripped from your body.” He seemed to be struggling with himself, but in the end he reached out, drawing Sasuke’s hair behind his ear. 

Sasuke shut his eyes at the touch, trying to once more steel his heart against Itachi’s efforts. “What do you have planned for me?” He asked, Itachi’s fingers traveling down his neck. 

“I’m going to get you to forgive me.” He whispered, leaning down to kiss Sasuke’s shoulder. Sasuke clenched his fists, fighting everything in him not to turn to kiss Itachi. “Stop it Itachi.” He hissed, using the same words Itachi had with him earlier. He shoved him away, noticing the amused glint in his eyes. “I told you. No more. Not ever. I may be stuck with you, but we’re done.” 

“We’re not done.” Itachi assured him, getting up. “We do need a plan though, and it starts with getting you up to speed with your new powers.” He motioned outside. “Come on....we’re going to take that thing off your head.”   
Sasuke’s mouth dropped a little, running after Itachi into the sand. “What are you talking about?” He asked, excitement and relief coursing through him. “You’re going to take the diadem off?” Why would Itachi risk that? “I could kill you.” He pointed out. 

“No you couldn’t.” Itachi assured him. “But you can think you can if it will help you.” He told him. “Now, when I take it off you’re going to feel a rush of chakra. Too much chakra. Do you remember how you lost control the last time?” 

“I remember wanting to eat you.” Sasuke reminded him, watching Itachi through narrowed eyes. 

“Is that right?” Itachi asked, amused smirk on his face. “I find myself wanting to eat you out all the time.” He said, smirk widening as Sasuke blushed. 

“Just take the stupid thing off my head Itachi.” Sasuke bit out, cock twitching in his pants. 

“Control yourself Sasuke.” He murmured, making hands signs and chanting, the diadem falling from Sasuke’s head, disappearing. 

Sasuke gasped at the rush of it all, falling to the floor as his hands gripped the ground. Chakra flooded over his body, the foreign red chakra coating him as he looked up at Itachi, all of the suppressed anger and hate coming back full force. He looked up towards his brother, chakra flaring around him as his teeth sharpened. His eyes were both red, one with the chakra, the other with the mangekyo sharingan. “Itachi…” He growled, chest vibrating with it as he stretched up. He lounged on all fours as he watched his brother. 

Itachi let the sharingan flood his eyes, but other than that he seemed almost calm. “Otouto...that’s a good look for you, but how do you expect to ever fight if you let the chakra control you so easily?” 

Sasuke grinned at him, teeth all sharp needles in his mouth. “I can fight, don’t worry Aniki.” He said, tail beginning to wag behind him. “Can you fight?” He said mockingly, feeling the strength inside of him. All of it. He ran towards Itachi then, animalistic in his approach as he sprang forward. 

Itachi dodged the attack, eyes tracking the movement as they started to fight, flying through the sand as they moved almost too fast to see. “You can keep up because of your eyes?” Sasuke taunted. “For how long? What can you really see?” He asked, another tail growing as they moved even faster as they sparred. He had never been like this with Itachi before. He had never been on his level. 

“Don’t worry, you’re not a match for me yet.” Itachi assured him, disappearing right before Sasuke connected. “Even with my eyes.” He flipped backwards, landing on top of the mountain. “Speaking of eyes. Use yours.” He motioned to his own. “Focus on mine and draw me in.” 

“You want me to use Tsukuyomi on you?” Sasuke asked him skeptically, chakra starting to retreat more and more as he fought, as if he were getting control of it without ever even realizing it. 

“I don’t think it would be possible for you to use it yet.” He assured him. “I just want you to use your eyes. Genjutsu...surprise me.” He taunted, watching Sasuke calmly. 

Sasuke focused, growling a little at the slight as he watched Itachi, focusing his chakra and sharingan. His windmill eye began to swirl, the world around them losing focus as reality began to warp. He focused more chakra, the sky melting into the blood red of the world Itachi always took him. He turned the world behind Itachi into a nightmare as his brother stared on with that same level of calm. 

“Is this seriously the best you can do?” Itachi asked disapprovingly. “You have an almost unlimited amount of chakra. You could do anything you wanted with this power.” He taunted him, egging him on. “Hurt me Sasuke. I’ve tortured you so many times with my eyes. Don’t you want to make me suffer? Don’t you want your revenge?” He pushed. 

Sasuke pulled the chakra from inside of him, focusing it on his powers as the world warped even more. “Why do you want me to get so strong Itachi?” He asked him. “Why?” They were surrounded by water, Sasuke warping the genjutsu to an ocean of red. An ocean of blood. He was waded in it up to his hips. “Come join me Aniki.” He motioned towards him. “Or maybe I’ll drag you down with me.” He said, making a wave crash up behind Itachi, hitting him hard in the back as he flew off the mountain and towards him. Sasuke stopped him with his mind right before he hit the bloody water. 

“What’s your obsession with water Otouto?” Itachi asked him then, still no hint of distress on his face. “It’s red this time.” He observed.

The statement was so shocking that Sasuke lost his focus, dropping Itachi down into the blood, the world spinning around them as it threatened to disappear. “What?” He asked him, backing up in the blood. Itachi had righted himself, seemingly comfortable being bathed in blood. “What did you just say about the water?” Sasuke asked again, watching Itachi’s fingers trail through the blood. Flashes towards this morning came to him. What he had let Itachi do to him in his head. “You bastard.” He hissed, the red chakra building once again. 

“Don’t look at me like that.” Itachi told him. “Like I betrayed you in some way.” He waded in the blood towards Sasuke. “We’re the same Sasuke.”

“You lied to me!” Sasuke yelled, feeling dirty in this world of blood. 

“I never lied.” Itachi assured him. “If anyone is the liar, it’s you.” He lashed out, gripping Sasuke’s neck. “I shouldn’t have control over you in this world.” He hissed, and Sasuke struggled for breath. “I shouldn’t be able to get one hand on you.”

“Sorry to be such a disappointment...yet again.” He managed as Itachi let go of his neck. “Why did you lie?” He asked him. “You acted like a completely different person Itachi!” He accused him, the world around them beginning to tremble. “In that world…”

“In our world.” Itachi agreed. “It’s simpler to be with you. The real world isn’t simple. It’s hard and full of death.” He walked closer. “But we’ll rule it all the same. We’ll start with Akatsuki.” He stood right in front of Sasuke, both completely covered in blood. “We’ll kill anyone who won’t follow us, and continue what they started with the Jinchuuriki.”

“I’m a Jinchuuriki.” Sasuke reminded him, almost breathless at Itachi’s bold statement. He wanted to take over the Akatsuki? For what purpose? “They’ll want the nine tails as well.” 

“They’ll want it.” Itachi agreed. “But if you’re strong enough, they’ll bow to you instead.” He tilted Sasuke’s chin. “My unbeatable little brother.” He whispered, eyes having shifted to the mangekyou. Sasuke was locked in those eyes. 

“They hate you.” Sasuke argued. “They hate us.” 

“They fear me.” Itachi corrected. “The Akatsuki is an organization made up of some of the strongest shinobi in the world. We can control everything. We can make them bow to us Otouto.” 

“Your delusions of grandeur have always ended in slaughter.” Were they really going to do this? Had this always been Itachi’s plan. “They think I’m a traitor.” 

“You are a traitor.” Itachi pointed out. “You’ve betrayed every organization you’ve ever belonged to, but you’ve never betrayed me.” Itachi grinned cruelly. “Your new Leader.” 

“I thought we were going to lead Itachi?” He asked spitefully. “I’m not your servant. I’m the one with the Kyuubi inside me.” 

“Precisely.” Itachi agreed. “A welcome tool for our success.” He tilted his head as he watched Sasuke. “In fact...you have the unique power to get them to follow us. At least two of them.” 

“Sasori and Dei?” Sasuke asked. “I don’t think Dei will be too forthcoming to join us once you take his eye.” 

“Your eye.” Itachi corrected. “I’m just taking it back. He can have his scope.” He said pleasantly. “We’ll plan that later. We have to get you ready first. If we can’t over power them, we’ll never be able to conquer them.” 

He watched Itachi as the world once more began to shake around them. Itachi was playing him. He didn’t know how yet, but he knew he was. “And after we take them over? What then?” 

Itachi didn’t answer, eyes scanning the crumbling horizon. “You need better control of your genjutsu. It’s falling apart.”

“What then Itachi!?” Sasuke screamed at him, the blood flying everywhere, surrounding them in a bubble, raining blood down on the both of them. 

“Stop being so demanding.” He hissed at him. “How can you speak to me like that when you can’t even hit me? Get better with your jutsu Sasuke.” He snapped, and the blood around them all formed into spikes, closing in and piercing Sasuke on all sides with it. 

The jutsu was broken as Sasuke came back to himself, kneeling down in the sand. He reached up, unsurprised to feel the diadem back in place. That suffocating trapped feeling was back, as was the numbness. “Why did you put it back on?” He asked, looking up to see Itachi just above him. “I was doing fine.” 

“You were doing terrible.” Itachi corrected. “And I’m not a fool Sasuke. If I leave it off you’ll try to kill me, and I haven’t gotten your forgiveness yet.” 

“You won’t earn that.” Sasuke hissed, panting from the exertion of all of that chakra. His hand went to his eye, his head pounding. “Does it always hurt like this?” He asked, drained from the Mangekyou.

“Everytime.” Itachi assured him, grabbing Sasuke and yanking him to his feet. “I want you in my bed tonight, and so we’ll do this now. I’m tired of waiting.” 

Sasuke was exhausted, leaning into Itachi as he couldn’t seem to hold himself up on his own. “What are you talking about Aniki?” He asked, hand to his face as he couldn’t get his head to stop pounding. “I just need sleep.” 

“You remember the day at the bridge?” Of course he did, Itachi had shown it to him. Made sure the memory was fresh. 

“The day you came and watched my graduation?” He answered, knowing this would go faster if he played along. He glanced up at Itachi then, surprised to see soft black eyes staring back at him. 

“I gave you something that day.” He told him, and Sasuke fought off his headache to focus on Itachi’s voice. 

“Not something I wanted. I told you I threw that ring away.” He reminded him. “Another trick by you that I happened to not be caught in.” 

“It’ll improve your sharingan.” Itachi countered with. 

“It’ll help improve your control over me.” Sasuke corrected. “It had a piece of the stone in it. Just like your necklace.” Itachi nodded. 

“I put a piece in that ring you casually tossed aside.” Itachi agreed with him. “That ring was priceless.” 

“It didn’t fit me.” Sasuke reminded him, headache beginning to ebb the more and more Itachi touched him, and he didn’t even want to know what that was all about. 

“Sasuke?” Itachi asked as Sasuke leaned in, laying his head on that shoulder. “Do you really blame me for what happened to you?” He asked him.

“Is that what’s been bothering you?” Sasuke asked, rolling his eyes as he inhaled Itachi’s scent. “You feel guilty?” He tried to drag his head away from Itachi’s shoulder, but found he didn’t have the strength. “It wasn’t your fault.” He said, letting him off the hook. “It was mine. I told him about you.” 

“Why?” Itachi asked quietly, holding him in the middle of the sand. “You knew how he would react.” 

“Because I missed you.” Sasuke admitted. “I missed you, and I told you where I was. It was my fault. My weakness.” He had gotten Naruto killed. He had gotten himself raped. He pulled himself away, headache gone as he looked up at Itachi, eyes widening at what the other was holding. “Wha?” He managed, locked onto that silver ring. The same one Itachi had once tried to give him. 

“You’re my weakness Sasuke.” Itachi told him. “You always have been. I was supposed to kill you that night along with all the others. The Uchihas had been causing problems in the village. There was talk of mutiny, of war. The Hokage bid me to take care of it, or they would. Not only that, but a sacrifice of this magnitude would give me the perfect opportunity to join the organization the ANBU had caught notice of.”

“The Akatsuki…” Sasuke whispered, surprise overtaken his features as Itachi revealed to him the biggest secret of his life. 

“I hated the Uchiha. They had lost sight of what we really were. I had no problem following orders and killing them.” Itachi explained. “Then it came to you. Looking back on it, you must have realized I had become afflicted with you even then.” He told him, talking about him like he was a disease. “I couldn’t kill you.” He whispered. “I wanted you too much, so I left you there in your pool of hatred. I followed my orders as I should have, and I waited.” 

“Itachi…” Sasuke whispered, letting all of it run through him. Everything he had ever thought he knew was a lie. Konoha, the village he had been sent as a spy for, already had a spy. They had murdered his clan. They had been the ones to take everything from him, not Itachi. 

“It’s time you knew the truth. When we take over the Akatsuki...the first thing we will do is destroy the village that took our future.” He watched Sasuke, gauging the other’s response. 

“Destroy Konoha?” He asked him, breath ragged, blood pressure through the roof as his heart was pounding. “Alright Aniki…” He agreed, staring into those black eyes. “I’ll help you.” 

“I want you to do more than help me.” Itachi said. “Allow me to explain. When I acquired the stone from you, I learned of its power. I knew what it could do for a sharingan wielder such as myself. Not very long after that the Hokage came to me with his plan, and I accepted.”

“What do they have to do with each other?” He whispered, hands coming out to press to Itachi’s chest, making sure he was real. Itachi’s heart was beating almost as fast as his. 

“My soul. I put part of it into each of the stones, allowing for me to connect my mind with them. In essence, a part of me that no longer exists is in those stones. My old self.” Sasuke felt himself go weak in the knees as he realized the implications behind those words. 

“So when you’re in my head...it’s you...it’s a different you.” He managed to get out, watching Itachi nod.

“The one that loves you...the one capable of it.” He grabbed Sasuke’s hand, not seeming to notice that it was trembling. “I had wanted you to have this that morning of your graduation. To have someone with you as you grew up.” He slid the ring onto Sasuke’s finger, neither Uchiha was surprised to find it fit perfectly. “I want you to have it for a very different reason now. I could have been the person you wanted me to be, once, but I don’t know that I can.” He pulled Sasuke to him at that, their bodies aligned as he cupped Sasuke’s cheek. “I don’t know if I can give you what you want all the time Brightness, but I’ll give you my soul if that will be enough. Perhaps you can find your happiness with it.” 

Sasuke melted then, letting go of the steel around his heart, of his hatred. He let go of everything beyond the implications of what Itachi had just told him. The ring was perfect on his finger, and knowing it was, what it and the necklace really were, made him quiver. “Itachi…” He breathed, pulling the elder down to his lips. The universe exploded around them as Itachi kissed him back, their tongues dancing as Sasuke groaned into his lips. Sasuke jumped then, Itachi catching him on his hips, holding him easily as he ate into his mouth. “I love you so much…” He managed against that mouth, kissing him over and over, not able to get enough. “I’m sorry. I’m sorry you had to go through all of that alone.” He kissed desperately down his neck. “I’m sorry I have always let you take this burden.” 

He met Itachi’s eyes, the other seemed far away, lost almost. “I want you...but…” he hesitated. “What if it doesn’t feel the same?” He asked. “What if you don’t like it anymore?” 

“I don’t care...I want you so bad it hurts Sasuke.” He admitted, drawing Sasuke’s ringed hand down to feel just how bad. Sasuke didn’t hesitate in pushing past Itachi’s pants, grabbing onto the engorged erection.

“How long have you been hard?” Sasuke murmured dirtily, pumping him as he heard Itachi growl in frustration. 

“From about the time you let me slip that ring on your finger.” He admitted, dropping to his knees with Sasuke sitting in his lap. He didn’t hesitate in drawing Sasuke’s mouth back down to his, the two only breaking so Itachi could draw the younger’s shirt up over his head. He threw it away, and Sasuke began to move his hips on top of Itachi, hand moving with the same rhythm. Itachi ripped the hand out of his pants, drawing Sasuke’s fingers to his mouth, taking them in one by one as the other groaned, continuing to ride Itachi’s thin hips. 

“Mmm...what are you doing?” Sasuke asked, eyes half lidded at the feel of Itachi’s mouth on his fingers. “It feels...god it feels…” He managed, bucking on top of him as Itachi’s mouth covered the ring he had just given him. Itachi pulled back, shoving Sasuke back into the sand, dragging his pants easily off and over his sandals, leaving him bare while the other was fully clothed. “Prep yourself.” He commanded, kissing at the inside of his thigh. He drew his own top over his head, working to get his pants down his hips. Strangely enough Sasuke was reminded of the night before he had left to kill Orochimaru. Itachi never took it slow like this. 

He dragged his wet appendages between his legs, hesitating as he swirled them along the tight ring of muscle. What if he was ruined? What if Itachi didn’t like it anymore? “Aniki?” He asked, begging for his help, not thinking he would get it. 

Surprisingly Itachi’s face almost softened, leaning down to kiss him as he grabbed his hand, helping to push two of his fingers and one of his own as they broke through the tight ring. “You’re fine…” Itachi managed. “You’re perfect.” He panted, moving the fingers in growing impatience, stretching Sasuke open. “So tight…” He managed, biting Sasuke’s shoulder to try to hold off as he used his other hand to draw open Sasuke’s legs. He yanked out the fingers, bringing them to Sasuke’s mouth this time, letting him taste himself as he sucked on his own fingers. 

Sasuke groaned, sucking just like he knew Itachi liked it, letting him watch as the other positioned himself between his legs. “Aniki…” He panted, cock swollen and dripping into his naval. He wanted this so bad it hurt. Six months, it had been six months since they had touched each other in any way at all beyond that night when everything had gone wrong. 

“Otouto…” Itachi whispered, drawing his face to his own. “You now know all of my secrets. You know me...so forgive me for not protecting you. Everything I’ve done in my life, it is my only regret.” 

Sasuke nodded, having forgiven Itachi the moment he held out the ring. He pulled him in close, gasping as that cock pushed slowly inside. His hands gripped into Itachi’s hair, legs wrapping around him as he took him in inch by inch. “Itachi...gods…”

Itachi kissed him to quiet his pleas, sheathed fully inside of him. The sand was sticking to their sweaty bodies, but neither cared as they began to move. Sasuke was so full, and it was perfect. He pushed down thoughts of Naruto, of what had been the last thing to transpire between them. There was only Itachi now, as it should be. “Aniki... “ He managed, using his hips to flip them over. He gripped Itachi’s hands as he sat on his hips, riding him as he pushed Itachi’s arms above his head, their hands entwined as he rose up and down on that cock. 

He leaned down to kiss him, moving faster as pleasure dragged up his spine. Itachi rolled them again, leaving their marks along the sand as he slammed Sasuke down, opening his hips up wide as he thrust so hard inside Sasuke could practically feel it in his gut. “You’re still perfect.” Itachi husked, thrusting harder. So hard it hurt. So hard it felt like he was losing his mind. “Still mine...I promised you, didn’t I?” He murmured into his ear, biting along his neck. “Once I had you, I’d never let you go.” He thrust particularly hard, making Sasuke scream as it hit his prostate. 

“Itachi...I can’t...I can’t…” He begged, heels digging into the back of Itachi’s thighs. He yanked him back to his mouth, crying into it as pleasure exploded in his vision and he came screaming between them, Itachi following quickly afterwards as he flooded his insides with his claim. 

Itachi collapsed on top of him, panting into his neck as they both recovered. They were both messes, covered in sweat and sand, Sasuke sticky with the matted cum. He sighed as Itachi kissed him, trailing his lips down his neck, his clavicle, the juncture of his throat. “I don’t like it when we fight.”

Sasuke nodded his head in agreement, pulling him deep inside one more time, before allowing Itachi to pull out of him. He pet Itachi’s long hair as he kissed down his stomach, the other stopping at his scar. Both hands came to it then, feeling it as Itachi kissed it over and over. “I’m fine.” He promised him, the other beyond weird about it. “Itachi...hey look at me.” He pulled up on his hair, drawing him back up and to his lips. 

He didn’t know how long they were like that, long enough for the sun to begin to go down over the mountains. “We should get back.” Itachi said, lounging on Sasuke’s stomach. “We’re out in the open...exposed.”

“Very exposed.” Sasuke agreed, laughing a little as Itachi’s hands gripped between his legs. “So the Akatsuki, huh?” Sasuke asked him, receiving a hum of agreement as Itachi busied himself with the inside of his thighs, making him moan. “We need a plan.” 

“I have a plan…” Itachi said dirtily, mouth covering the other’s cock. Sasuke groaned deeply, hardening fully in that wet cavern, hands gripping that hair. Itachi moaned against him, sucking hard on the tip as his tongue traced up along the vein. ...So much for the plan. 

When they finally could draw away from each other, which was two blowjobs, and three very interesting positions later, Itachi had found them a spring in one of the mountains. They were now back in the cave, Sasuke seated in Itachi’s lap, not able to keep his mouth off of him. Itachi’s hands were on his ass, drawing him nearer as they kissed. Sasuke finally managed to drag his mouth off of Itachi’s, laying his head down on his shoulder. “We need to get close to Sasori and Deidara...that’s our way in.” Sasuke whispered, nose nuzzling Itachi’s neck. “I can do it.” 

“I know you can.” Itachi agreed, holding him there. It was the closest to approval he would ever get. “We’ll start tomorrow.” He murmured, yanking Sasuke’s head back up and back to his mouth.   
,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.


	29. Manipulations

The Never Played Symphonies

Chapter 29: Manipulations

 

“What are you doing Sasuke?” A familiar voice asked, the cheerful yet brash presence not what he was expecting in his mind. “Training with Itachi to destroy the Leaf? This is what you’ve come to? He killed everyone you’ve ever loved Sasuke, remember?” 

“Shut up Naruto.” He told the blond, stuck in the world of red chakra. “You’re not real. You’re dead.” 

“Sasuke…” Naruto said, voice almost sad. “They’re your family. They’re our family. It’s his vendetta, not yours.” He told him, and Sasuke glanced up to find his friend sitting atop the beast. “He’s playing you again. He always does.” He reminded him, voice stressed and pained. “He’s using you Sasuke. Think about it. Think about what he did, and then ask yourself if any of that was by accident?” 

Sasuke raised an eyebrow. If Naruto was asking this, did this mean his inner mind was asking this? Was he really questioning what had happened between him and his brother? Another wave of chakra overtook him then, splashing him around in his mind as he gave the fox more control. Itachi had told him not to use his eyes. He wanted to see just how strong the Kyuubi was without it. He told him to give it control. It felt like his body was being ripped to pieces. That is until he had found himself here, in the heart of his mind with Naruto waiting for him. 

“I’m seeing you out of guilt, or because there are still traces of you left in the Kyuubi’s essence.” He murmured, trying to sort this out.

“You’re seeing me because I’m trying to help you Sasuke.” Naruto stressed. “He’s using you. You really think it would have taken him six months to find you Sasuke? Do you really think he would have right after I made my mistake?” 

“You raped me.” Sasuke bit out, body trembling in pain as another wave passed through him. It felt like it was trying to rip him from this existence and force him back into that tumultuous body. 

“I’ll never forgive myself for that.” Naruto whispered, head hanging low. “But I’m not going to leave you with this monster.”

“I don’t suppose you have a choice on either matter.” Sasuke murmured, voice cold. “You’re dead and burned.” It was all his fault. Naruto was the only one he had wanted to save from the Leaf, and he had failed. 

“Oh Sasuke.” Naruto said then, voice almost a plea. “Why would you trust him on that?” 

“On what?” Sasuke asked then, seeing the hound dog expression on Naruto’s face. “On what Naruto!?” He asked, before he was hit by a wave of red chakra, rushing full back into the fight. 

Sasuke’s consciousness rushed back into his body to find himself over Itachi, chakra flaring so much around them that the air was crackling with red electric current. Itachi was speaking but he couldn’t hear the words. The power rushing through him was deafening. His teeth had latched onto Itachi’s shoulder, ripping through the flesh there as Itachi continued to speak. No, he wasn’t just speaking, he was chanting. 

“No.” Sasuke hissed, recognizing the words. “Not yet...not yet!” His voice was animalistic, cruel as his teeth ripped in deeper, hand extending with claws about to rip out Itachi’s heart. ...If it was actually there. As he was about to slam down the diadem slammed in around his head. He screamed as the massive load of chakra fought with the seal, trying to force in all of that power. “No!” He yelled, fighting it, clawing towards Itachi’s face as the other kept chanting. He made the mistake of meeting his eyes then, the mangekyo drawing him in as everything went quiet. He froze in his savagery, locked within that gaze. Itachi made it very clear to him before they started that he wouldn’t be in any danger. This must be what he meant. 

Itachi finished chanting, the diadem draining him of his power as the tails retreating. “Good boy.” He mocked breathlessly, panting. His shoulder was bloody and he had to be hurting, but Sasuke couldn’t do more than focus on those eyes. “That got a little messy. Two tails is no problem...three tails is a different story. I’ll have to figure something else out before we go to four.” Itachi’s hand cupped his face, keeping Sasuke locked in his eyes. “You started to lose your form completely. I couldn’t have that. I think with the use of your sharingan you should be able to control it. Where did you go?” 

Sasuke thought of Naruto, watching Itachi frown as he did. Oh yeah...that. Ever since he had begun wearing the ring all of the time it would seem he was even less able to keep things away from Itachi then he used to be. Itachi had told him it was for the best as they trained him. Sasuke didn’t mind so much, it’s not like they had any secrets anyways. “Let me go?” Sasuke asked him, watching the frown grow more and more on Itachi’s face. 

“Why should I?” His brother hissed. “He’s in your head?” He asked him, staring up at Sasuke in disgust. “That corner of your mind that should only be mine?” 

Sasuke shook his head in denial, seeing Itachi’s ire. “No. Not that place...different.” He managed, Itachi’s eyes the only thing keeping him conscious. “He’s with the Kyuubi.” He whispered. ‘Tachi...let me go?” 

He stared into sharingan eyes, pleading with his brother. Itachi finally sighed in disgust, releasing him as Sasuke collapsed onto his chest, the diadem fully in place and holding the Kyuubi back. “Itachi…” He managed, face buried in his chest. “How bad was it?” 

“I almost lost control of you.” Itachi admitted. “We have to move. There’s no way someone didn’t sense it with that much chakra. You’re more powerful than I ever suspected.” His voice was hollow, far away. He was angry. 

“He’s dead Itachi…” Sasuke managed, forcing himself to remain conscious enough to tell him this. “You can’t be jealous of a dead man.” 

Itachi sighed then, and Sasuke felt his arms tighten around him. “Go to sleep Otouto. This doesn’t need to be discussed any further. We’ll keep you out of your head from now on. It’ll be better practice anyways.” Sasuke wanted to argue, but he couldn’t fight it anymore. He couldn’t stay….  
,,,,,,,,,,,,

“This is a disaster!” Kakashi’s eyes snapped open at the yell, hearing arguing coming out from beyond the door. After the disaster that was Naruto’s rescue mission, he had become imprisoned in this place. Being the Akatsuki’s bitch had never been his intention, but if he did finally manage his escape he would have more than enough to inform the Leaf Village on how to fight them. The Uchiha brothers had somehow managed to decimate the organization. He didn’t know if it was planned, but from the slew of angry voices he would assume not. Over the months of being there he had managed to identify quite a few. He of course knew the two he had been fighting, Deidara and Sasori. They were amongst the angriest over the course of actions leading to this. There were a few others that he hadn’t seen the faces of, but had started to refer to in code names. ‘The gambler’ ‘The schizophrenic’ ...then there was a different voice. It had been on the battlefield the day Shikamaru and Sakura had died. The masked man. He almost seemed like two people sometimes. 

At first he had thought it were two different people, because the severity of differences was hard to place. He could be almost child like at times, and then, like out in the battle, he had taken control. Itachi Uchiha had even listened to him. Was he their Leader? Was it all just a clever rouse? No. If it was, then why play act while around other members? Surely they were aware of who he was? There’s no way everyone could be in the dark. 

“How have you not found him yet?” Sasori barked. “Your clay drones can span distances Dei!” Kakashi listened, the voice livid on the other side. 

“They can!” The blond snapped at his partner. “Don’t be a stick in my ass Sasori-danna, or I won’t let your stick in my ass anymore! I know you’re worried about him alone with Itachi. I get it! But he made his choices!” They were fighting. These two never fought. Of all the groups of partners they were the strongest pairing. “He left ‘us’, remember? ...and we let Itachi fool us about just whose idea this all was.” 

What? Itachi’s plan? Itachi had been one of the very first to join the organization, so why? “Sasuke is loyal to a fault. He doesn’t know that Itachi was the one to lead the Leaf nin to our stronghold.” Sasori grumbled, and Kakashi’s eyes widened in surprise. No. But why would he? 

“What did Itachi want with the kyuubi anyways?” Deidara grumbled. “He knew the plan with the Jinchuriki. What good does one of them do him?” He heard Sasori scoff in reply. “Yeah yeah...who ever knows why that bastard does the things he does, yeah?” He remarked. “You have to wonder what he’s told Sasuke about any of this?” 

“Knowing Itachi…” Sasori mused. “Nothing but lies. If my protege actually knew his own brother, he would have never abandoned us for him.” 

“It’s a pity.” Deidara grumbled, voice wistful. “I miss my sparky.” He almost pouted. “I miss the place this used to be. We lost Kisame, Sasuke, and now Itachi. We couldn’t take another Jinchuriki if we wanted to right now.” 

Kakashi’s mind was rushing with the possibilities of what that might mean. The Akatsuki was weak right now. If Konoha could only be informed, they could crush them. They would be rid of them forever. 

“Who knows?” Sasori asked. “I suspect we won’t have to wait long for the Uchiha’s plan to be revealed. Itachi may know what he’s doing, but he’s never been able to completely control Sasuke. Let’s hope Sasuke is protecting our asset.” 

“And if he’s not?” Deidara asked. “Are we going to kill him?” He sounded almost worried about that. Just who were these two to Sasuke? 

“If he doesn’t give us another choice we may have to.” Were the last words Kakashi heard before they moved down the hall. Just what was Itachi planning? What did it have to do with Naruto?  
,,,,,,,,,,

Sasuke woke up to the sound of waves, shifting to find himself in an actual bed. His eyes blinked open to find a ceiling fan above him. Hadn’t they been in a cave? He sat up, sleep tousled spikes falling into his face as he wiped them away. “Where are we?” He asked, sensing his brother’s presence in the room. 

“The Land of Waves. It’s one of Kisame’s hideouts...don’t suppose he’ll be needing it anymore.” Itachi murmured, sitting over by the window. 

“Isn’t that a little dangerous?” Sasuke asked, rubbing at his eyes as he glanced around the cabin. “They could look here.” 

“But they won’t.” Itachi assured him. “What do you remember about the fight?” 

“You told me not to use my eyes...and then it gets fuzzy.” Sasuke got out of the bed, finding himself in a dark yukata as he padded his way towards Itachi. “Did I kick your ass?” He asked the other, pushing his way onto his lap, trying to ignore how stiff and far away Itachi seemed to be. 

“I controlled the situation.” Itachi murmured, not looking at him yet. Though that didn’t stop his hands from traveling up. One rested on Sasuke’s hips while the other gripped his ass. “It drains you. You were out for a week.” 

“A week?” Sasuke asked, surprised. “All from the fourth tail?” He mused. “We can’t do that again. We have to be more careful.”

“Worried about me Otouto?” Itachi murmured, still staring at the water. Something was going on with him, but he couldn’t remember what. “I can take care of myself.” 

“Forgive me for being a little scared that you couldn’t handle the kyuubi all on your own.” He murmured sarcastically. “Niisan, what else happened?” He asked, drawing Itachi’s face to his own. “What?” Itachi’s grip on him tightened when they finally locked eyes, before he looked away. Sasuke wasn’t surprised. He knew Itachi hated looking into his green eye. He sighed in frustration. “So you’re in one of these moods? ...Great. Let me up...this is pointless.”

“What is?” Itachi asked, grip tightening even more. “Enlighten me with your vast knowledge Otouto.” 

“Whatever is up your ass Itachi!” Sasuke snapped at him. “I did what you asked and you’re pissed at me for it! I don’t remember what I did Itachi so fuck off!” He pushed on his chest to try to wriggled off, Itachi’s arms wrapping fully around him. “Let go!”

“Stop lying to me!” Itachi growled. “Just because you pretend to not remember why I’m angry, doesn’t mean you don’t.” 

“Stay out of my head!” Sasuke snapped at him, grabbing for the ring to yank it off, only to freeze as Itachi’s eyes flooded with the sharingan and red hot anger.

“Don’t.” Was the command, making Sasuke freeze. “Don’t you dare.” Sasuke’s blood ran cold as he watched his brother, death in his eyes with that one command. 

“What is this ring Itachi?” He asked then, voice still, making himself calm as he asked. “What did you do?” Itachi pushed him off his lap then, heading towards the kitchen. “Don’t you just walk away from me!” Sasuke yelled, following him. “Tell me what it is. Now!” He demanded, hand wrapped around it in a threat. 

“I dare you Otouto.” Itachi threatened while pouring two drinks. “Try it.” He turned around, holding the glass out to his brother. “Can we be civil now?”

“You’re such an asshole.” Sasuke growled, hand dropping from his finger. He was far too scared to find out just what the consequences of his actions would be. He had learned all too well what came from pissing Itachi off. “Nothing you ‘ever’ do is about me...it’s all some hidden agenda.” He shook his head, grabbing for the glass as he downed it. “How can you expect me to help you if you don’t trust me?” 

“I trust you.” Itachi assured him. “That ring makes me trust you. So leave it.” He said dispassionately. “I’m training you to be the strongest shinobi that has ever existed. Either accept my tutelage, and everything that it entails, or take off that ring and figure out just who in your life I can kill next.” He threatened, using the bottle to pour Sasuke more. 

Sasuke watched him pour, eyes locked with his brother’s. “All of your gifts come with heavy prices, don’t they Aniki?” He asked him, locked in place with the threat. He couldn’t tear off the ring, no matter how much he might want to. “I’ll keep the ring on.” He conceded. “And you’ll keep your dick in your pants.” He hissed, up turning the glass and holding it out for another one. Itachi poured, one eyebrow raised as to where Sasuke was going with this. “I’m ready to see Deidara.” They had agreed that he would be easiest to infiltrate. Sasori always managed to see through him way too easy. 

“No.” Itachi said. “I’ll go as you. You can serve as back up.” Sasuke bristled at that, anger lighting up his eyes. “Don’t throw a temper tantrum.” Itachi warned. “If he decides to attack you can’t defend yourself.”

“I could if you took this damn thing off of my head!” Sasuke screamed. “It’s not like I’m going to try and attack you! Why am I still being held prisoner?” 

“You lost control. You’re not ready yet.” Itachi snapped back.

“Deidara hates you.” Sasuke argued. “He’ll know you’re not me, and it will ruin everything.” He snapped. “This isn’t about me being defenseless, this is your crazy jealousy shit! Why don’t you want me to talk to him Itachi!?” His eyes narrowed in suspicion. “What did you do?” 

“They’ll lie to you.” Itachi said, sipping at his own drink. 

“So?” Sasuke asked. “You lie to me all the time.” He poured another drink, feeling heat in his cheeks that came from more than just anger. “Like now for instance. Deidara is my friend.”

“Deidara is a puppet. He’s not worthy to call himself your friend.” Itachi shot back with. “This is about us Sasuke, not them. They’re our servants.” 

“You’re delusional. Like normal.” Sasuke grumbled as he finished his drink. “We had a plan Itachi, and until our fight you were okay with the plan.” He changed tactics, anger not getting him anywhere. “I’m sorry about Naruto. I don’t know why he was in my head Aniki.” He whispered, getting closer. “I like just you in my head.” 

Itachi watched him for a moment, eyes scanning him. “I thought you wanted my dick to stay in my pants Otouto? Do you really think I can be played so easily?” He asked. “You’re not that good.”

Sasuke chucked his drink at Itachi’s head, not surprised when it was dodged. “Lying heartless asshole!” He yelled, sick of these hot and cold episodes. “Don’t say shit like that to me.” 

“Why? Because you think you’re the best I’ve ever had?” Itachi goaded him, unconcerned with the broken glass. “You’ve gotten better. I’ll admit that to your misplaced ego, but for the first few years you were...well...untrained.” Itachi got closer, not seeming to be concerned by the fact that the diadem on his head was vibrating. “That first time in your apartment, you laid there like a dead fish. I’ll say one thing about Sai, at least he knew what he was doing.”

Sasuke flew at him then, Itachi ducking just before his face was struck, using his hand to strike the back of his neck and send him to the ground. “Bastard! Don’t mention him! Not ever!” He got up onto his hands and knees as Itachi crouched down in front of him. 

“Don’t start that again.” Itachi mused, grabbing Sasuke’s chin. “Your ego tends to get the best of you Otouto. Don’t whore yourself out to me because you want something. I can see right through it. I taught you every sexual move that you know. I taught you how to suck cock. I taught you how ride me.” He murmured darkly, and Sasuke hated the way his dick twitched in his yukata. “I taught you that move you’re so proud of that you do with your tongue. I taught you the way to relax and take all those filthy things inside of you.” He husked, making Sasuke blush. “I taught you how to seduce me. You’ve never had anyone else.” Itachi’s hand clenched then as Sasuke’s mind flashed to Naruto. “I wish I could rip it from you.” Itachi growled. 

“My memories?” Sasuke whispered between them, not fighting when Itachi pulled on him until he crawled in his lap, parting and opening the yukata. 

“What else?” Itachi asked. “He’s in your head...no matter how much you claim he’s not.” He drew the material down off Sasuke’s shoulder, the other sitting calmly on his lap. Sasuke watched Itachi as he undressed him. 

“He didn’t give me any training, if that’s what’s worrying you.” He said, building up the walls around himself from Itachi’s earlier comments. “It was really more of an in and out experience. It was never the way I pictured it with him.” He said quietly as Itachi threw the yukata across the room. 

“How so?” Itachi asked, fury thinly veiled under the surface as his eyes roamed Sasuke’s body. 

“I’ve never had sex with anyone before. Topping I mean. When I came to Naruto...I thought I would.” He was angry with Itachi, and despite what his brother might think, he did know how to hurt him. 

“Is that something you desire Sasuke?” Itachi asked, using his name with thin lipped anger. “To fuck me?” 

Sasuke’s cock pulsed at just the words, reaching down to palm Itachi’s cock, finding it soft between his legs. He knitted his eyebrows, the fantasy fading a little. “No. I wanted to fuck him.” He moved to get up, but Itachi grabbed his hips in a vice like grip preventing him from moving.

“What’s wrong dear Otouto?” He asked him, slamming Sasuke backwards onto the ground, splaying him open as he grabbed his thighs and stretched them out as far as they would go, leaving nothing to the imagination. “Do you really think that after three years of having you I would get turned on by just seeing you?” He asked cruelly. “The power that you have over me has very little to do with sex. I enjoy fucking you...dominating you...controlling you.” Itachi admitted. “But the novelty of it all has faded. I wanted you Sasuke, but having you so many times has become...redundant.” He told him, Sasuke beginning to fight underneath him as Itachi held him easily. Silent tears slipped down Sasuke’s face as Itachi watched, effectively tearing out his heart even more. “What? Tears? I told you I’d keep you...that you were enough for me, but your tactics are far less effective than they once were.” He said calmly as he decimated the body underneath him. “Don’t whore yourself out to me again.” Itachi hissed. “You think you can get Deidara, then do it.”

Sasuke curled in around himself as Itachi got up, trying to control the shaking of his body as the sobs wracked through him as the door shut. He hated him. He hated how Itachi knew the exact words to destroy him. He hated the fact that he let him time and time again. He felt dirty on the floor of the person Itachi had killed for him’s hideout. He felt used up as Itachi had all but told him so. How could he keep Itachi when the other was bored? How could he keep him when he had all but told him that he only kept him around to control him? Control what? The Kyuubi? His sharingan? The last traces of himself? If that were true then why had he given him the ring with part of his soul? Why had he made him think any different? Itachi never care about what Sasuke really thought of him. He had always let him see the worst in him. So why? Why if he was just going to get tired of him? Don’t whore himself out? Is that what he thought he was doing? He opened bleary eyes, staring at the ring on his finger. He had known he was whoring himself out, because he had read it right out of his mind. His thoughts were Itachi’s now. All of them. The ring had come at a steep price, and yet he had taken it like a lovesick schoolgirl. He hadn’t even hesitated. 

Itachi had put him in a beyond vulnerable position, and then had slipped something on his finger that gave him ultimate control over him. His body was Itachi’s...his soul was Itachi’s...and now so was his mind. He knew his every thought. He knew if he was planning to betray him. He knew everything. The very level of control was sickening, and Sasuke felt bile rise up his esophagus as he made a rush to the bathroom, barely managing to empty his stomach contents. Of course this had come at a price. Everything Itachi gave him did. Even his love. 

Sasuke showered, dressing quickly as he went to find Itachi. He had had two more panic attacks in the shower, but had somehow managed to find himself, knowing it was doing little good to freak out. He sheathed his sword behind his back, heading outside to find Itachi on the dock staring out into the ocean. He came up behind him then, hesitating before he grabbed his arm to turn him around. Itachi looked...sad. 

“I don’t like it Itachi.” He said, ignoring his brother’s peculiar expression. “I don’t want you always in my head. You can turn it off.” 

“I can.” Itachi agreed. “I don’t want to.” He admitted. “I hadn’t wanted to hurt you.” 

“You did.” Sasuke bit out immediately. “You always do...anytime I’m happy you do this.” He watched his brother. “Is that why?” He asked. “You read in my head how much I was crazy for you, and decided you needed to bring me down a notch?” He shook his head, pain from before coming back a hundredfold. “I’m not forcing you to sleep with me.” He said, trying to keep his voice from trembling. “I’m not forcing you Itachi!” He yelled at him then, sickened at the thought. “Go sleep with other people then!” He screamed. “I don’t care!” In that moment, he didn’t. Not with how Itachi had ripped him down. “I will not be boring for you!” 

Itachi watched him, listening to his rant. “Go get Deidara. We’ll speak when you get back.” His voice was cruel, but the look didn’t seem to meet his eyes. That same sad expression was still there. “If you can succeed, maybe my dick will even get hard enough to put inside you.” 

Sasuke flinched as if slapped. “Why are you doing this!?” He yelled again. “Why?” Sasuke felt stripped down to the bone with the amount of emotional sabotage Itachi put him through. 

“Because I’m sick of your whining.” He snapped. “Now get out of my sight.” Sasuke shook his head, feet not seeming to work when his head told him to go. 

“Why? Is this because of Naruto?” He asked him. “He was in my head once and you do this to us?” 

“What us?” Itachi asked, staring at Sasuke like he was the most pathetic creature alive. “I made a mistake by relying on you. When you’re old enough to not throw wanting to fuck your rapist in my face anymore, maybe I’ll begin to respect you again.” 

“I was only saying that to…”

“I know why you were saying it.” Itachi snapped back at him. “I want you to know something Sasuke. What happened between you and Naruto...what he did to you...it’s not something I want thrown in my face everytime we fight.” He said. “It isn’t something I want our sex life compared to. I don’t want to know that you wanted him, or that you came when he fucked you.” Itachi stepped forward, grabbing Sasuke’s shoulders. “Getting myself to be able to touch you again was one of the hardest things I’ve ever had to do, because I can’t look at you without seeing him! You don’t bore me Sasuke, how could you?” He asked. “You let me do anything I want to you. You have no boundaries. You’re trained exactly the way I want you to be...but that was before someone touched you.” He squeezed Sasuke then, shaking him. “How could you still be thinking of him!? How!?”

“Because I loved him. He was my best friend.” Sasuke whispered. “He was there for me when you never were. He was a part of my life that you just stripped away. It isn’t unreasonable for me to have thoughts about him.” He reached out, arms wrapping around Itachi’s neck as he pulled him close, their eyes locked. “Itachi? Why did it take you six months to find me?”

Itachi blinked at that, focusing in on Sasuke’s face. “Because you hid yourself.” 

“I had the necklace. You could have taken it from my head at any time. You probably did.” He pointed out. “You waited...You waited until something happened between us.” Sickness struck him then, entire body stiffening as he realized it. “You waited until I slept with him so that you had a reason to…” His head swam at the realization. “You waited until I slept with him so that you had a reason to kill him that I wouldn’t blame you for. You wanted to rip out the Kyuubi, and keep me.” His eyes were flickering rapidly as he studied Itachi’s face. “You played me.”

“You’re easy to play.” Itachi admitted quietly. “But no. I never intended for him to have sex with you.” He told him, keeping hold on him, but Sasuke wasn’t planning on running. “Don’t do anything stupid Sasuke. We have a plan. Don’t mess it up for your sense of justice.” His lips pressed to Sasuke’s chin. “My perfect avenger…” 

Itachi didn’t even seem surprised by the slap that came next. Sasuke watched him lick the blood from his lips, eyes sad and wanting. “You’re such a bastard.” He pulled himself away then. “You lie so often I can’t even begin to put together the truth. Today you’ve told me so many falsehoods, ripping through every layer of my defenses until this.” He motioned around them. “Whatever is going on with you, I don’t care. I’m going to get Deidara and drag him into this shit storm you’ve created. Decide by then if you still want me, and maybe I’ll do the same. Take the diadem off.” 

“No.” Itachi denied, tossing Sasuke a vial. “Use this. It’ll incapacitate even him. We don’t want to show them what’s inside of you Sasuke. Not yet.” 

“You want me to go there defenseless? Where they want to kill me?” He asked, just to make sure he understood his brother.

“No. If you remember I wanted to go in your place.” He reminded him. “You think you’re ready, then go Otouto.” He dismissed. “You never listen anyways.” 

“I’m not your damn trained dog Itachi.” He hissed at him through clenched teeth. “I’ll see you when I get back.” He murmured, taking off in a run, hurt by Itachi even through his stubbornness and anger.   
,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Sasuke crept up to the cabin. He remembered it well. It was the place during his first few months at the Akatsuki that he had stumbled upon Deidara and Sasori. Back then...when it was all new. When he was young and didn’t realize just how cruel Itachi could be. It was the night before he manipulated him into killing Orochimaru...and Sasori. Back when Itachi wanted him...or so he thought. Who actually knew with his brother? He peered inside the window, careful to mask his presence. It was easier, not that he would ever admit it to Itachi, but the diadem blocked his chakra. He was able to hide in plain sight. 

They were there, just like he thought they would be. He had gotten used to the exact night Deidara disappeared every week, and he didn’t think that would change with his absence. His eyes roamed over the bodies in the bed, heart clenching at seeing them again. Had they missed him? Had they even thought about him? 

Deidara groaned under the sheets, his hand biting at a pillow as Sasori thrust inside. He knew he should feel guilty, but with all the times Deidara had seen him having sex he found it almost fitting. This voyeurism had once led to Itachi killing for him. His hand twitched on the window. Would he now? He didn’t know which story hurt worst, Itachi being bored with him or disgusted. Either way he had made it very obvious he didn’t want Sasuke around. Sasuke shook his head, dispelling the treacherous thoughts. He was all but defenseless right outside the stronghold of the Akatsuki, he couldn’t get distracted now. 

He held his breath, watching them finish before he moved to the door, being bold enough to push it open. If they were going to kill him they would, why wait for them to be decent? He prepared himself with a kunai as they jumped up at the interruption, keeping his mismatched eyes hard as he met theirs. At seeing them again he felt a prick of longing in his heart. He missed it...being here...being with them. “Sasori-sensi...Dei...sorry to interrupt.” He murmured, smirking and winking at the blond. 

Deidara’s eyes widened as he sat up in the bed, sheets pooling at his hips. Sasuke’s body roamed over the various scars, at the blond trail leading below the sheet. “What’s up Sparky? Checking to see if the carpets match the drapes?” He whistled. “Damn you got some balls, yeah?” He asked him. “What the hell are you doing here kid?” 

Sasori’s eyes roamed over him as well as he pulled a robe over his form. “You know, there are orders to kill you on site.” He murmured, getting out of the bed, fingers roaming once more through Deidara’s long hair. “Yet you come here of all places, to us. Why? Did you think we would show you some sympathy?” 

“Because you know I didn’t kill Kisame.” He said. “My brother did.” They had planned this, Itachi making him say the words over and over again. “He’s the traitor. He let them in. He let Naruto out of his cage. I had no choice but to go after the Kyuubi.” 

“Yeah I’m sure you were real broken up over it.” Deidara murmured, glaring. “You betrayed us. You betrayed me.” Sasuke’s eyes flickered over at that, hearing the actual hurt in his voice. 

“And now you’re here with your brother’s voice on your lips.” Sasori murmured. “Saying the words he coached you to say without actually realizing they are true.” Sasuke’s eyes flickered towards him. “Itachi did invite the Leaf Shinobi in. He wanted you to free your friend. Did you know that?” 

“I just told you I did.” He said, keeping it together. 

“Yes, but did you actually know it?” Sasori asked right back, causing Deidara to chuckle. 

“Obviously not Sasori-danna, look at his face.” Deidara put his hair back up, revealing for a moment the eye he had stolen. “He has that hurt puppy dog face he always does when Itachi is mean to him.” 

“Shut up Dei!” Sasuke hissed at him, anger flaring to the surface. “I didn’t come here to talk about Itachi.”

“He’s all you ever talk about though, so somehow I don’t believe you, yeah?” Deidara asked him. “He played you like a fiddle kid, and you sucked his dick the entire time he did.” He pointed to him. “You’re the epitome of pathetic, and what? Now you’re running back to us? What do you have to offer?”

“Besides my pretty face?” He asked, trying to keep his voice calm, to build his walls. “Itachi sent me here to recruit the two of you.” He told them. “Actually, just Deidara. He didn’t think Sasori-sensei would join without some...persuasion.” He watched Deidara’s eye narrow, seeing his hand go beneath the sheet to where he no doubt kept his clay pouch. “Don’t worry. I’m not going to. You see he sent me here to teach me a lesson, but I plan to teach him one.” He pointed to his forehead. “Do you recognize this?” 

They both glanced at it, and Deidara began to laugh. “Sparky has got himself a collar. Such a good little bitch to your master, aren’t you?” Sasuke rolled his eyes at that. “Oh what? You think you’re anything different to him? He presented you as his pet when he asked for you to be let in. He told Leader that you would provide him entertainment, and if Orochimaru killed you..well then waste not want not, because you’d be out of his system.” Deidara said. “Didn’t you ever wonder why the Akatsuki treated you like you were a pathetic whore? It’s because that’s all he ever acknowledged you as.” Deidara smirked. “Starting from when he volunteered to start sleeping with you as a way to get the Kyuubi.” 

That drew Sasuke back, making his stomach clench. “What?” He remembered the forest, the way Itachi had played on his biggest fears. The way he had touched him without any hesitation. “You’re lying.” 

“I’m really not Sparky.” Deidara looked over to Sasori. “Back me up.” 

Sasori shrugged. “He wasn’t eager to volunteer, but we convinced him of the matter. He’s manipulated you every step of the way Sasuke.” His eyes roamed down to the ring. “Even now it seems.” 

“You all convinced my brother to go seduce me?” Sasuke asked, voice dull and lifeless. “It was an assignment?” He tried to push it down, to remember that they would lie. They had no reason not to. 

“Yes. Not one of our prouder moments, but then again you know we’ve done worse. It was a surprise when he brought you here, but that was later explained with your eyes.” Sasori shrugged. “Taking one of them was the only way I could think of to help you in that regard. Deidara agreed to take one...making himself a target.” Sasori’s young face looked up to Sasuke, and the Uchiha could hardly hear through the pounding of his heart. “I honestly was surprised when you believed that nonsense about the stone, as if I would ever care about Uchiha nonsense.” He murmured. “So he put you on a leash and neutered you, then he sent you here to get us to join him? Perhaps the blindness really is starting to affect his faculties, and here I thought that part was a lie.” 

“What part?” Sasuke managed to get out, keeping everything inside. Even as they told him all of the worst things he could ever expect from his brother. 

“His eyes are killing him, slowly. He’s getting weaker. You can see it...and all those injuries he’s received by your hands have brought his life expectancy down by years.” He explained. 

“You’re lying! You’re lying about all of this. Of course you would.” He hissed at his old trainer. 

“Why would I lie to you?” Sasori asked back. “Believe what you want, but I have no reason to lie. You’re like a little brother to me.” 

“But I’m not your brother.” Sasuke said, getting back in control. “I have only one brother, and he sent me here to recruit you. Won’t you ask me why?” He said, voice dangerous as he suppressed his emotion. 

“Why Sparky?” Deidara asked. “Might as well humor you. Tell us why you’re helping your brother in his insane task?” 

“Because I can.” Sasuke snapped. “Because I know what he is and what he’s done.” He pointed to the diadem. “I know all that he’s done to me, including this. Naruto is dead.” He said, watching their eyes widen in surprise. “Itachi killed him. He used the forbidden objects to extract the Kyuubi a different way. He put it inside me.” He told them, watching their faces change. “I can control it. I could kill the two of you anytime I wanted.” He pointed out. 

“As soon as he removes your leash.” Deidara pointed out, taking it all in. “He made you a target.” 

“He made me strong.” Sasuke corrected. “Strong enough to rule.” He watched them carefully. “There are other Jinchuuriki that we haven’t extracted. He can do the same for you.” He tapped his headband. “This is for your safety alone, but I can assure you there is no power like it. We can rule the world someday.” 

“And all we have to do is kiss Itachi’s ring…” Deidara grumbled sarcastically. “Wake up Sparky and smell the manipulation. He put that thing inside of you...who actually knows why...but knowing him it was just another way to control you!” 

Sasuke ran his hand through his spikes, the ring sparkling in the light. “No. That was something else entirely. He gave me the Kyuubi, he gave me mangekyo….all of this bullshit you’re trying to feed me is all lies.” He glowered at them. “I know who Itachi is. Do you?” He asked, tilting his head as the roof broke open, Itachi appearing behind Sasori, a kunai pressed directly to the puppet’s heart. “Whoops...did I forget to tell you he followed me here?” He said, letting another kunai fly directly at Deidara’s hand as he reached for his bag, pinning it to the headboard. “Dei...don’t. We don’t want to hurt Sasori.” 

“Traitorous Uchiha scum.” Deidara bit out in pain, glancing back and forth. “Get your hands off of him Itachi.” 

“I have no intention to hurt Sasori.” Itachi assured him. “Though I should after all the lies you told my brother.” Itachi’s eyes were locked on Sasuke’s. “Didn’t I tell you they’d lie to you?” He asked, and Sasuke huffed, still angry from their earlier fight. 

“You told me.” Sasuke conceded. “He could kill you if he wanted to Sasori-sensei.” He assured him. “I could kill you if I wanted to.” He pointed out. “One word and Itachi can take the diadem off.”

“The kyuubi would be just as likely to kill him as me.” Sasori reminded him. “I don’t buy that you taking that in that you have any control over it. Naruto did because he was a baby. No adult has ever lived through the process. Chances are your blood is being poisoned as we speak.” 

“Ah...that.” Itachi said from behind Sasori. “You told my brother that you took his eye because I would take it, is that correct?” He asked him, digging the kunai around against the holdings of Sasori’s heart. “You did this to turn him against me, but I think he should know the truth behind that particular manipulation.” Sasuke rose an eyebrow, green eye sparkling in the room. “Despite what it might seem like, Sasuke isn’t that easy to manipulate. It took quite a few pieces for this one. Did I ever thank you Deidara?”

Deidara used his free hand, swiping his bangs away to reveal his sharingan eye. “For what Itachi?” He growled. 

“You gave me a convenient out for our Leader.” He stated simply. “I knew you possessed the cursed eye, the one thing that might allow the kyuubi’s poison chakra to remain inside of a body that it wasn’t supposed to possess.” Sasuke’s eyes widened, meeting Itachi’s, knowing the confession was meant for him. “Your feelings towards my brother made it quite easy to make the switch happen, and then of course there was my darling Otouto’s own martyr personality that led me to believe he would volunteer himself in my place. Of course I was out of commission at the time, but then it all worked out just the same. He got the eye, and as a result the Kyuubi isn’t eating his insides. As a matter of fact because of that eye, he can go far longer with the power than Naruto Uzumaki ever could.” 

Sasuke stared at Itachi, shock clear on his face. “Why didn’t you tell me?” How could Itachi possibly know all those things would happen. 

“Because you never cooperate right when I tell you things Sasuke.” Itachi said easily. “It’s easier to allow you to think you’ve ever had control of your life.” Itachi actually had the gall to tell him that, and then roll his eyes at him. “So what will it be Sasori? Will you join us, or do I take the diadem off and let you watch my baby brother rip your lover to pieces?” 

“You’re better than this Sasuke.” Sasori said, watching his protege, as if expecting Sasuke to step in. 

“He’s really not...I assure you.” Itachi murmured. “Now, do we have a decision?” He asked the two of them. “Or do you really want to stay with the current leadership and go down with it in flames?” 

“Pein will kill you.” Deidara pointed out. “You know he can do it.” 

“The fact that you think that fool is the one that controls this Organization is adorable.” Itachi bit out. “As if he would ever be powerful enough. I had thought at least the two of you would be high enough to know the truth, but then it turns out you’re just pawns.” 

“What are you talking about, un?” Deidara asked him, his hand whimpering in pain as the kunai was stuck through it. 

“Why would I ever tell you that?” Itachi asked. “I would get nothing in return. No, today was simply the invitation. Think on it. If you betray us and tell Pein, I’ll sick Sasuke on you.” 

“No. You’re not his trained bitch at all.” Deidara mocked at Sasuke. “Nothing like a dog.”

“Shut up Dei.” Sasuke hissed at him, diadem vibrating with chakra as it threatened to spill over. “We came for something else today.” He held up the vial Itachi had given him. “To numb it.”

“Touch him and I’ll kill you.” Sasori threatened. “I mean it Sasuke.” Sasuke sighed, drawing up the needle as he walked over to Deidara, the blond cowed by the threat on Sasori’ life. 

“I don’t want to hurt you, but he needs that eye.” He pointed out, sticking the needle just below the eye socket and plunging it down. “It won’t hurt...much.” He said the same words Deidara had spoken to him as the Akatsuki member lost consciousness. He turned just in time to see Itachi rip the heart case from Sasori’s chest. Sasuke’s eyes widened at that, the now lifeless puppet just a shell. “What are you doing!?” 

Itachi glanced over at him. “He’d follow us. This assures he can’t until Deidara wakes up.” He threw the heart across the room without any sort of compassion. “Don’t look at me like that. He isn’t dead. He’ll be fine.” 

“They hate us Itachi. They aren’t any closer to following us than before.” He pointed out.

“Don’t be an idiot Otouto, of course they are.” Itachi moved to Deidara. “They fear us now. They don’t know quite how powerful you are yet, but I bet they have a guess.” 

“Did you plan it, Itachi?” Sasuke asked him, scalpel hanging in his hand. “The whole time? Was this always the plan?” 

“Yes.” Itachi answered, not looking at him. 

“So killing Naruto...that was never about me?” Sasuke asked. “Killing Kisame and letting me go free...that was never an act of compassion?” He felt sick with the weight of it all. “Nothing that I’ve done since being here has ever been my choice, has it?” 

“Some of it.” Itachi admitted, looking up at him as he spread the medical tools out on the bed. “I wasn’t going to kill Naruto. Despite what your head might be thinking right now, I never wanted him to lay his hands on you.” He pulled out the first tool, dragging Deidara’s head back, placing it underneath the eyelids to hold it open. “Get over it.” He said, using a scoop to plop the eye out of its socket, and then grabbing the scalpel from Sasuke to cut the nerves carefully. He placed the eye in the container they had brought. “I did what was best for us.” 

Sasuke shook his head. “You did what was best for you. You made it very clear earlier that you don’t give a shit about ‘us’” He bandaged Deidara’s eye, leaving the instructions like they had planned in his pinned hand. “I’m sorry Dei...Truly I am.” He looked up at Itachi. “You got what you wanted?” He always did. 

“You’re angry at me.” Itachi mused. “Their lies?” 

“I’m ashamed of you Itachi.” Sasuke corrected. “And don't treat me like an idiot. I know they weren’t lies. Just like I know yesterday morning was. All that bullshit about being bored, about being disgusted….I saw your eyes. You were lying to push me away. To push me into this plan!” He yelled at him. “How many times have you done that Itachi!?” He yelled. “How many!?” He froze, his mind putting together something that couldn’t be true. “Sai?” He asked quietly, watching Itachi stiffen. He remembered the convenient timing of it all. He remembered Itachi making sure he walked in to see them...the mission...he had been so angry at Itachi still when he released Naruto. “You sick bastard...you’re evil! You really don’t have a soul, do you?” He asked him, eyes wide with disgust. “I’ve only ever been a piece for you to move around on your chessboard!” 

“Yes.” Itachi admitted. “Not my pawn though, not like them. My Queen.” He told him, watching him carefully. 

“Is that supposed to make me feel better!?” Sasuke hissed. “The three years of my life have been one big game to you!” He yelled, knowing they had to get out of here. It wouldn’t be too long before they were stumbled on. “You lied in every step. There was never anything real…” He said out loud, the realization suffocating. 

“What I told you was real. The leaf village is responsible for our clan. I saved you. I gave you power.” Itachi stressed. 

“And took everything away from me in the process.” Sasuke whispered, breath quickening in a panic attack as his diadem began to vibrate. “You even took my ability to leave you away. No one would take me now.” His chest heaved, the walls beginning to shake. “You soulless bas…” 

He was never allowed to continue as the second needle was plunged into his neck, and he fell forward into Itachi’s arms, hearing a faint. “Forgive me Otouto…” Before he saw nothing but black.  
,,,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,


	30. The Matter of Consent

The Never Played Symphonies

Chapter 30: The Matter of Consent

Sasuke’s conscience stirred, slowly coming back into himself. His bleary eyes opened to find himself in bed. He was under blankets, his hand pressed to something warm. His hand slid up Itachi’s chest, using it to prop himself up. He was silent as he stared at Itachi then. It was easy to take in the bandages covering one of his eyes. It was so similar to how he had looked months ago it was staggering. So he had had the surgery? He had been keeping him out that long? 

His mind was too numb to be surprised over those actions, not after what he had learned. His mismatched eyes roamed over the sleeping face of his brother. He was surprised he hadn’t woken up by now. Truth was, Itachi falling asleep was probably the only thing that had allowed him to wake up. How was it possible he could look this peaceful with all of the evil raging inside?

Sasuke’s hand went underneath Itachi’s pillow, grabbing the kunai the other always kept there. His face was blank as he dragged it up. He dragged it carefully across that pale and perfect neck of his brother. “What’s to stop me from doing it for real?” He asked, knowing Itachi had woken up the moment his hand went under the pillow. 

“I’d hope you would miss me.” Was the tired reply, Itachi not bothering yet to open his eye. 

“You give me too much credit.” Sasuke said, teeth clenched as he pressed the kunai against the artery in Itachi’s neck. “So you have my eye now?” He asked him. “How does it feel to get what you always wanted?” 

“Better.” Itachi admitted, eye opening slowly to watch Sasuke. “You’re angry still.” He observed. “I can explain it.”

“I have no doubt you’ll try.” Sasuke sneered down at him. “You have that silver tongue after all…” He dragged the kunai back across, nicking him on purpose. “That talented tongue of yours has been lying to me my entire life.” He sat back then, laying the kunai on the table. He reached for the ring Itachi had given him, not surprised when his wrist was grabbed. 

“What did I say about that?” Itachi hissed. “Don’t.” He threatened, eye flooding red as it narrowed.

Sasuke smiled bitterly down at him. “Go ahead...if you can find anyone you think I give a shit about, kill them. Chances are they were placed in my life by you anyways.” He said cynically, slipping the ring off his finger. “Trust me. You don’t want to know what I’m thinking about you.” He held out the ring for him. “Your gift.” The one he thought meant Itachi loved him. “I’m sure there’s someone out there that deserves this more than I do...a better pet.” He murmured, voice dead. 

“You’re not a pet.” Itachi assured him, hand tightening on his wrist. “Put the ring back on Otouto. I don’t want to have to make you.” 

“I don’t think you can make me Itachi.” Sasuke said back. “I think I have to accept it willingly, or you can’t get in my head.” He shook his head. “What an idiot I must be for allowing something like that in the first place.” Sasuke pushed his way out of the bed, Itachi loosening his grip for him to do so. “It’s time to go meet Deidara, right?” He asked him, remembering the plan. 

Itachi watched him from the bed, eyebrow raised. “You think I’m going to go let you join up with him? With how you’re acting?” 

Sasuke sneered. “And how am I acting?” He asked right back. “I know the plan. I agreed to help you.” 

“I don’t just want your help Otouto.” Itachi started.

“Then what do you want, Itachi!?” Sasuke screamed, not able to help himself. He felt close to breaking down, but then what good would that even do? “You wanted this, right? You wanted this thing inside of me, and for me to have this eye...and for me to do this for you, right?” He yelled. “Well I’m a willing participant in your game Itachi! I’ll help you with your power struggle. I’ll help you with our revenge!” He yelled. “But this other thing...it’s done. You never wanted me, well please allow me to remove myself from the equation.” Everything he had ever thought about them was a lie. The jealousy...the possession...all for his benefit. They made Itachi take him on. They made this happen. “I’ll help you, but stop pretending that you give a shit about me. Don’t make collars and then give them to me as gifts of endearment.” He shook his head in disgust. “You didn’t have to sleep with me to get me on your side.” What a hardship it must have been for the past three years, pretending to want him. “I’ve always just cared about revenge for our clan. You could have told me the truth.” 

“Because you have always handled the truth so well.” Itachi mocked back, getting out of the bed as well. “Don’t be an idiot Otouto.” Itachi stressed. “They were lying to you. Are you really going to trust them over me?” 

“They have more reason to warrant my trust.” Sasuke murmured. “You’ve admitted to manipulating every aspect of my life, so how is it that I’m ever supposed to trust you again?” He asked him. “You lie...that’s what you do. I don’t hold it against you, but I’m over it.” He sighed. “How far are we from the Akatsuki compound?” 

“Why?” Itachi asked, watching him with a narrowed eye, the other no doubt the same underneath the bandages. “Do you really think I’m going to let you leave right now? I know you Sasuke.” 

“I thought I knew you Itachi.” Sasuke shot back with. “But now I just realized that for three years you made me believe what you wanted me to. Even then you sucked at the romance.” He hissed. “Am I out of your system then?” He asked mockingly. “You called me your whore over and over again, but I never thought you actually believed it.” He smiled cynically. “I was such a stupid kid.” 

“You’re still a stupid kid.” Itachi bit out, face angry. “I will not lose you after I’ve worked so hard to keep you.” 

“I told you I’d help you.” Sasuke shrugged. “And feel free to fuck anyone you want. The same person for three years was so boring to you after all.” He used the words Itachi had bit out against him. “Take off the diadem Itachi so I can go find Dei. He’ll get suspicious if I don’t meet him like planned.” 

“Release you you mean?” Itachi asked back. “I’m not that stupid. You’re angry and I value my life.” 

“I don’t want to kill you Aniki.” Sasuke said honestly. “I adore you. I’m releasing you from your obligation. You’re free.” 

“You’re not an obligation.” Itachi stressed, and Sasuke could almost hear a note of desperation in his tone. “You never were…”

“I was.” Sasuke disagreed. “Maybe there’s some warped part of you that thinks that black thing you call a soul could care now, but it didn’t start out that way. You know it didn’t.” 

Itachi narrowed his eyes, taking a step forward. He was trying to push to see where his boundaries were. Sasuke took an involuntary step back out of habit. “You know how I feel about you Sasuke.” He said quietly, using the rarity of his name.

Sasuke laughed bitterly. “Oh I really don’t.” He said. “Nice try though. Which will it be Itachi?” He asked him. “Do you want my help, or do you want my body?” He asked. “You only get one.” 

“Stop acting like I’m the one who has forced myself on your body.” He said, voice dangerous. Sasuke’s mind flashed to Naruto at the words, and he watched Itachi’s face light up with anger. So he didn’t need the ring to read him...big deal. “I have sated every single one of your desires. I have done everything you have ever asked of me in bed, and why? Because my Otouto is a sex addict.” 

“You made me.” Sasuke sneered. “Don’t you dare blame this on me.” 

“Who else would I blame it on?” Itachi asked him, grabbing onto his arms. “You screwed up everything by coming here, but I did it for you...because you asked me!” 

“You did it to get to the Kyuubi.” Sasuke hissed. “You did it to put it inside of me! You did it for my eyes!”

“Why would I want to put the Kyuubi inside of ‘you’!?” Itachi yelled back at him, emotion lacing his normally stoic voice. “Why would I give you the eye that healed you and kept you alive against anything!?” He yelled. “Why would I make you this powerful Sasuke!?” 

“Wha…” Sasuke tried, but Itachi lunged then, slamming him against the wall as he shoved his arms above his head. Sasuke met Itachi’s eye then, the other angry and almost desperate. 

“Sasuke.” He whispered, keeping one hand to pin his arms and using the other to cup his face. “It wasn’t a job for me. I had to tell them that, of course I did, but I’ve wanted you my entire life.” He admitted. “I can’t express myself. I can’t stop screwing up with you.” He shook his head. “But I won’t lose you. I gave you the eye because I knew I would have to take yours. I gave you the kyuubi because I wanted you to be protected.” He tried, every word seemed to pain him. “You...I...I…”

Sasuke spit in his face before he could say it. He shoved Itachi away from him then, eyes burning with unshed tears. “Such things you say. How do I know it’s not another manipulation?” He asked him then. “You lie with every word that leaves your lips!” He screamed. “I don’t believe your lies anymore!” He screamed as Itachi slowly wiped his face. “If you want me, then earn me!” 

Itachi watched him, eyes cold again and narrowed. “What do you want me to do?” He asked then. 

“Take off the diadem.” Sasuke replied. “Trust that I’ll be good and come back to you.” 

Itachi crossed his arms, obviously considering it. “Will you wear the ring?” 

“Why?” Sasuke asked him. “Why should I? Tell me what it means to you.” 

“It means you’re mine.” Itachi said easily. 

“Yours as in you can control me?” Sasuke asked. “Yours as in you can get into my head?” 

“Obviously not Sasuke.” Itachi bit back easily, looking insulted by the very insinuation. Sasuke’s eyes widened a little in surprise at that. “Don’t give me that look. You know very well what that ring meant.” He grabbed the ring off the dresser, holding it out for Sasuke. “Put it on and I’ll take the diadem off for you to go after Deidara.” 

“If I don’t?” Sasuke asked, eyes locked on the ring. “You’d send me there defenseless?” He asked, curious. 

“I wouldn’t send you there at all.” Itachi assured him. “I’d go.” 

“Deidara hates you.” Sasuke shot back with, not believing Itachi’s gaul. 

“The exact reason it was you that was supposed to go. Do we really need to go through this again?” He murmured, beyond annoyed. “Take the ring.” 

Sasuke watched Itachi for a long moment, eyes traveling down to the ring. It was a trap. It always was with Itachi. He distracted him with pretty words and then backed him to exactly where he wanted him. “You haven’t earned that.” Sasuke assured him. “You haven’t even earned a single kiss from me.” He murmured. “If you ‘ever’ lie to me again Itachi, I’ll kill you. I won’t even feel that bad about it.” He shrugged. “I’d kill myself too, but that’s my issue.” He pointed to the diadem. “Take it off. Trust that I’ll come back to you on my own without you in my head. Trust that I dream of you without any help.” He stressed. “Then I’ll let you kiss me.” 

“The ring Otouto?” Itachi asked, looking more and more annoyed by the instant. 

“Earn it Itachi. You cheated last time.” He pushed at the headband. “Take it off.” 

“You could lose it.” Itachi interjected, voice clipped and angry.

“Then I lose it. It’s Deidara’s problem, not yours.” He waited, not backing down this time with Itachi. He’d like to think that Itachi knew he couldn’t make him. “Trust that I care about you more than you pretend to care about me.” He said snidely. 

“Earn you?” Itachi asked as he examined Sasuke. “What about you? Don’t you have to earn me?” 

Sasuke sneered. “I think I’ve earned you dear Aniki. You’re my punishment for every bad decision I’ve made in my life.” He said sarcastically. “Take it off. Now.” 

Itachi watched him, finally relenting as he nodded. He made the hand signs as he chanted, Sasuke feeling the influx of power as the diadem fell off and disappeared. He had to steady himself, trembling with the feeling of all of that chakra at once. “I trust you.” Itachi relented. “Deidara is important Sasuke. If we don’t get him, we don’t get Sasori.” 

Sasuke gripped the edge of the bed, feeling sick with the effort to hold the chakra back. Itachi apparently didn’t notice, or he didn’t care. If Sasuke had to guess it would be the latter. “I know. Do you have it?” He asked through clenched teeth, seeing Itachi nod. He held out his hand as Itachi placed the package in it. 

“Don’t screw this up Otouto.” Itachi murmured. “Remember you just have to get him to take it. It’ll be easy from there.” Sasuke waved him off, knowing the plan by heart. “Kill him if you have to, but it’ll be more inconvenient if you don’t.” 

Sasuke glowered at the lack of emotion in Itachi’s voice as he said that. “Well we wouldn’t want Dei’s death to inconvenience you.” He muttered, using his anger towards Itachi to steady the flow of chakra in his body. He readied himself, noticing they had come back to Kisame’s hideout. Itachi must feel safe here to bring them back a second time. “I won’t be gone long.” The meeting point wasn’t far away. “I won’t do anything stupid.” He promised him, hoping he could keep it. 

It didn’t take him long to get to the meeting place. He pushed open the door to the noodle shop, spotting his ex-partner easily in the back. He sank across from him, Deidara’s face hidden by the straw hat. “I only half thought you would come.” Sasuke mused, chin on his hands as he examined Deidara’s bandaged face. “That’s a popular look lately.” 

Deidara sneered as he looked up at Sasuke. “Oh yeah? How’s your brother liking his new eye?” He asked him, sipping at his tea. 

“My eye.” Sasuke corrected. “He’s fine. We’re not exactly getting along at the moment.” He admitted to him. “Thanks for that by the way.” He mocked. 

“Sorry to cause problems in your obviously completely stable relationship, yeah?” Deidara joked. “Who knew it could just take finding out he had been lying to you your entire life to rock the boat?’ Deidara rolled his eye, pushing a cup towards Sasuke as he filled it with tea. “Why am I here Sparky?” 

“I felt bad about your eye.” Sasuke admitted. “You were trying to help me, and you suffered for it.” He pushed the package towards him. “A peace offering.” 

Deidara watched him suspiciously, slowly drawing the package closer. “Is this where my life ends in a bang?” He asked curiously. 

“I would never dream of taking your explosive personality from you Dei.” Sasuke assured him, reaching out to take the lid off the package. The scope inside was brand new. “It’s state of the art. Can do things you could never dream of with that outdated piece of equipment you had shoved in your face. It’ll make you stronger, like you made me stronger.” 

“Chakra and jutsus aren’t the only thing that make a person strong Sasuke, yeah?” Deidara pointed out. “You can’t stand up to him. He gave you all of this power, shouldn’t you be the one leading?” 

“Would you follow me?” Sasuke asked curiously, arching a brow. 

“Anyday over your brother. Sasori won’t agree with me, but I’m not entirely opposed to this little coup d'etat. I can smell the death in the organization how it is.” Deidara explained. “I like living Sasuke. I like making my art a reality. If I have to join Uchiha scum to do it, than so be it.” He reached out, flicking Sasuke’s forehead. “Your collar is gone.” 

Sasuke felt at his forehead at the familiar move, frowning at Deidara as the other no doubt knew what it meant to him. “I wasn’t exactly going to come here with no defense.” Sasuke assured him. “I can control it.” 

“Yet he makes you keep it on anyways, un.” Deidara murmured, grinning as he took another sip of tea. “You can control him, can’t you?” His grin widened. “I never thought I’d see the day, but you honestly can, yeah? Interesting how things work out.” 

“How so?” Sasuke asked, watching Deidara carefully. 

“Half the members of the Organization want to kill your brother, but were never able to. He’s probably stronger than Pein even...but you...you might be able to.” He leaned in. “What would Itachi have to do to get you to finally kill him?” 

“What makes you think I won’t?” Sasuke asked back, eyes watchful to Deidara’s hands going towards his pouches. 

“Because you’re sickeningly in love with that freak...of all people for you to choose.” He nodded towards him. “I had my money on you and Naruto actually. The Kyuubi was kind of sexy in that innocent way.” Deidara leaned in close, not seeming to notice how tight Sasuke was gripping his tea at the mention of Naruto. “How did it feel to kill your best friend, Sparky?” He asked, and then drew back when Sasuke looked up. “Shit…” He managed as he stared into blood red eyes.

Sasuke lunged at him then, claws out and fangs growing as he lept onto the table, hand wrapping tightly around Deidara’s throat. “What was that you had to say about my best friend?” He asked dangerously, red chakra spilling out of him as he let it. “You’re my friend Dei...would you like to see just how I did it?” He threatened, one tail starting to form as the whole restaurant shook with his power. 

“You really do have it in you.” Deidara remarked, eye wide as he struggled with his breath. “I thought it was a lie...how could he do it?” 

“Does it matter?” Sasuke hissed through his fangs. “Don’t talk about Naruto that way. Don’t think I will take any more shit from any of you.” He squeezed tighter, feeling Deidara’s windpipe begin to crush. “I’ll kill you all if you don’t join us. I’ll peel the flesh from your bones strip by strip and make Sasori watch. I’ll ruin every bit of happiness you ever thought you had.” He threatened, making the sharingan appear in one of his eyes, getting control over the chakra as the tail retreated. “I’ll do it because I can.” Sasuke growled, letting his eye shift to the mangekyou. “Just watch me Dei…” He told him, meeting that terrified eye, and then his friend started to scream.  
,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Kakashi stirred as the door to his room opened. They only ever bothered such a thing twice a day when they took pity enough to feed him. That had been an hour ago, so this wasn’t an obligation. This was his first social call since he had been imprisoned. He sat up in his bed, faintly seeing the outline in the darkness they kept him in. “Who are you?” He asked, voice croaking as he hadn’t spoken to another human in months. 

The figure stood in the doorway, and Kakashi struggled to see who it could possibly be in the light. “A friend.” The man said, and Kakashi got out of the bed to get closer. 

“What kind of friend?” He asked back, being able to make out an orange mask. Was he the one that had saved his life in the forest? Why had it taken him this long to approach him if he were some sort of ally? 

“The old kind.” Tobi said, stepping fully into Kakashi’s line of sight. “Are they treating you nice? I told them to keep you comfortable.” 

“Why would a member of the Akatsuki care if I were comfortable?” Kakashi asked, feeling like he knew this man. He seemed too familiar for a stranger. “Why would they take orders from you?” 

The man tilted his head as he watched Kakashi. “You ask a lot of questions.” He moved out of the way, revealing the open doorway. “Would you like your answers?” 

“I fear the cost of those answers from someone like you.” Kakashi said easily, not showing this man any nervousness. 

“Someone like me?” He asked. “You seem to have some prejudice for the Akatsuki. Isn’t your student a member?” 

“Sasuke Uchiha escaped.” Kakashi said back. “He rescued Naruto.” He hoped. 

“Mmmm, yes well...we’re about to do something about that.” He told him. “I want you to see him, what he’s become.” 

“Who are you?” Kakashi asked again, the man in the orange mask far too knowledgeable for his liking. “If you know where he is, why are you just now going after him?” 

“Patience is a virtue.” He mocked towards him. “Thinking you’re safe and being safe are two different things entirely.” He motioned towards the door. “Do you want your freedom, or don’t you?” 

Kakashi considered his options. He had been rotting in this cell for months now. If he got out there was a chance this was a trap, and that this man intended to kill him. But at least if he got out he would have the chance of fighting his way out. The cell blocked all of his chakra, making escape nearly impossible. It’d be a smarter decision to trust the man and give himself a fighting chance. “Alright.” He agreed, stepping forward. He was about the same height as the mysterious stranger. “How do you plan to get me out of here?” 

“By walking out the front door of course.” He informed him, sarcasm dripping in his voice. “You’ve been here far too long. I have better uses for you than as a kept pet.” 

“I know you, don’t I?” He asked the man, eyes narrowed as he watched him. He looked for any sign of distinguishing his identity. 

“Yes. You know me.” He murmured. “Now’s not the time for all of that. We have to go before they realize they’re in a kekkai no genkai.” He motioned towards the door. “Your freedom.” Freedom, but at what cost?

It hadn’t been hard leaving the compound. It seemed that whatever genjutsu the man had trapped them in was effective. They began to run after that, Kakashi following as he tried to read the situation. He could try to fight now, but he might lose. Besides the man had said he would be taking him to Sasuke. If that were the case then he could use the Uchiha as an ally when they got there. If Naruto was there as well it would only be an added benefit. Perhaps more so if the rumors about Sasuke were true. 

Why wouldn’t they be headed towards Konoha? Surely Sasuke and Naruto had made it back by now. If they hadn’t, what did that mean? Was Sasuke keeping him prisoner somewhere else? Why though? Sasuke was a spy for Konoha, even through all of the rumors he had rescued Naruto. He was on their side. They were heading towards the Land of Waves, however, so why were they hiding out? Why did the Akatsuki know of Naruto’s location, and yet do nothing to get him back?

“What are you walking me into?” He called towards the masked man, the other moving with such speed he could hardly keep up. 

“I need your help with something.” He called back. “To prove myself.” 

“Why would you need my help?” Kakashi called, but received no answer from the stranger. Kakashi scoffed...clearly he wasn’t much for conversation. 

When they finally arrived at the destination it seemed to be an abandoned shack on the edge of the sea. The salt air was acrid on his nose as he examined the landscape. Abandoned. Secluded. The perfect place to hide. Good job boys….Kakashi thought. They had used their training to stay out of sight. Pride bubbled in his chest as his thought of his original team 7. One of their own was dead now. He’d never forgive himself for failing to protect Sakura. It was on him, and the weight of the death was suffocating. He had gotten her and Shikamaru killed. Sasuke had at least managed to get Naruto out before they managed to empty him out like a husk. If the boys were here than that meant it was up to Kakashi to protect them both and get them safely home. Whatever Sasuke had done, it could be forgiven. Kakashi understood the secrecy behind missions. Itachi had even been fooled. Though that didn’t explain why the elder Uchiha had abandoned the Akatsuki as well. 

“He’s here.” The masked man said, heading towards the door and motioning towards Kakashi. “Would you like to see your student?” He asked, turning towards him as he opened the door, placing a finger to his mouth as he did to quiet him as he pushed it open. 

Kakashi peered inside as the man walked in, seeing the modest one bedroom cabin. It wasn’t hard to figure out why he had bade him to keep quiet. The figure sleeping in the bed was beyond recognizable. Sasuke… He hadn’t seen his student in years. The last time they had spoken he had given him that disastrous information about the Uchiha stone. He had abandoned the village the next day. He tried to sense Naruto, feeling his chakra but not seeing the blond anywhere around. Sasuke was sleeping in the bed, hair tousled and messy as his cheeks were red from the heat of sleep. He looked completely unworried as he laid on his stomach, shirt riding up his back. It didn’t take Kakashi long to spot the gnarled scar covering the spot on his back. It was jagged and fresh, like someone had stabbed all the way through him. What were they doing here? Was it to kill Sasuke? Had his strange captor brought him all the way here to prove the death of the traitor Akatsuki? No, that didn’t make sense. 

His eyes were cautious as he watched the masked man, raising a silver brow at the way the other watched the sleeping figure. He seemed almost...entranced. He stood cautious as the man approached Sasuke, and Kakashi watched closely as a hand on the bed slid carefully under the pillow. So Sasuke wasn’t as asleep as he thought? Good, at least he hadn’t slipped that much. Kakashi was ready to react in the instant if Sasuke didn’t have this handled. His eyes narrowed in disgust and warning as the masked man reached out then, sliding up the Uchiha’s bare back with his leather gloves. His fingers swirled around the scar. He knew Sasuke had to have felt it. He saw him wake up earlier, but he remained still as the stranger touched him. 

What was Sasuke thinking? Why would he let this happen? Didn’t he know the man had come to kill him? Kakashi focused his chakra, ready to use in another second if Sasuke continued to allow this. He stepped forward when the man turned over his pupil, watching with wide eyes as Sasuke’s stomach was revealed. That seal. ...That was...no it couldn’t be. There’s no way Sasuke should ever have that seal. 

Sasuke reacted then, and Kakashi watched him lunge up just as the man pressed the gloved hand into his boxers. He met him on his knees, kunai pressed to the masked man’s neck as the other continued to fondle him. Kakashi watched in shocked horror, still trying to wrap his mind around the fact that he was staring at a Jinchuriki seal on Sasuke Uchiha. Not only that but his eyes were different. One the red of the sharingan, and the other a glowing green. 

“Relax.” Was the word whispered from his captor, and he watched Sasuke’s eyes go from murderous to almost fond.

“Mmmmm…” Sasuke moaned, making Kakashi uncomfortable, wanting to look away. “You took too long.” His prodigy spoke, and Kakashi’s eyes widened to saucers as Sasuke grabbed at the mask, slipping it up and to the side of his head. “Nii-san.” Sasuke whispered, and Itachi Uchiha’s face was revealed. 

“You seem to be in a good mood.” Itachi said, and Kakashi couldn’t take his eyes off the pair. He had heard the rumors. Hell, Itachi had even told him as much, but there was nothing like seeing it. There was nothing like seeing how they couldn’t take their eyes off of each other. His stomach rolled in revulsion. 

“I was successful dear Aniki.” Sasuke murmured, and Kakashi bit back the sound of disgust he wanted to make as Sasuke thrust into the hand in his boxers. 

“This turns you on?” Itachi asked in surprise, but underlying all of that was almost anger. “Being felt up by a stranger?” 

“Would you rather me say I knew it was you?” Sasuke asked almost mockingly, watching Itachi with guarded eyes. “But yes...you turned me on, must be shocking for you.” Sasuke teased, and Kakashi clenched his teeth as he watched him lean in to lick along Itachi’s neck. “Why are you dressed that way?” He asked, moaning as Itachi’s hand began to move in his shorts. 

“I brought you a present.” Itachi managed, yanking him closer and Sasuke let himself be grabbed. He let himself be picked up to wrap his long legs around Itachi. Kakashi blanched as he watched him raise himself up and down on Itachi’s hips, obviously finding pleasure with the hand stroking him. Kakashi watched the way Itachi looked at Sasuke, and wondered if the younger Uchiha had any idea what it meant that the traitor of Konoha could look at anyone like that.

Sasuke smirked down at his brother as he easily rose his hips up and down. “Oh? Is this my present?” He asked, and the moment Itachi went to pull him into a kiss, Sasuke turned his face away, making the kiss land on his cheek and his eyes to fall directly on Kakashi. Kakashi watched as those mismatched eyes widened in first shock and then fear as he seemed to realize just what he was seeing. It took only another moment for him to realize just what Kakashi himself might be seeing, because when he did he dropped his legs off Itachi’s hips, scrambling frantically back in the bed. 

Sasuke scrambled away as he saw Kakashi, mind racing with possibilities. Shock radiated from his body, cheeks burning red with embarrassment as he grabbed a pillow to cover himself. He had been riding Itachi, whoring himself out to Itachi...all in front of him. 

“Otouto...I didn’t know you could still be embarrassed.” Itachi mocked him, and Sasuke sent him a death glare as he tried to get his hormones under control, cock rock hard as he glowered at them. “It suits you.”

“Shut up Itachi!” Sasuke hissed, breathing to try to will his erection away. “What is he doing here!?” He shot out with. “What did you do!?” He was in a good mood after Deidara, he had wanted to play with Itachi...but this. Not him...not Kakashi. He stared down at the bed, refusing to look at the shame that was no doubt in his old master’s eyes. 

“I told you. I brought you a present. To earn you.” He said pointedly, making Sasuke glance up towards him, furious blush still on his face. “Don’t look at me like that unless you wish it that he sees the way I want to touch you.” Sasuke looked away, biting his lip as Itachi said that, hating how his cock pulsed under the pillow. 

“Why would you bring me Kakashi to earn me?” Sasuke asked. “So he could see me ashamed?” He hissed, not looking at either of them.

“I hadn’t expected the show you gave him. It definitely wasn’t unwelcome, but that was all you Otouto.” Itachi mused. “Tobi was keeping him at the compound. It was a way to anger him and please you all at the same time. I felt compelled to take advantage of the situation.” 

Sasuke shot a glare up at Itachi then, hating him for doing this, and yet he knew he was right. He was the one that had all but humped Itachi in front of his mentor. “Is pissing Tobi off really our best strategy right now?” He bit out. 

“Who’s Tobi?” Kakashi asked, and Sasuke flinched at the voice, slowly turning towards him. The look of disgust that he knew would be there was etched into Kakashi’s face...of course it was. “And where’s Naruto? Why do you have that seal?” 

Sasuke opened his mouth to respond, to answer the questions, but Itachi beat him to the punch. 

“I killed Naruto Uzumaki and placed the Kyuubi inside of my brother.” He explained easily. “The man who was keeping you captive is calling himself Tobi. I’m sure eventually he’ll tell you who he really is.” 

In the time it had taken Itachi to explain, Sasuke had gotten back his composure, inhaling deep. “Itachi...the diadem.” He requested, feeling the chakra bubble up just as it had with Deidara. He couldn’t control his emotions, not in something like this. “I don’t want to hurt him.” 

Itachi smirked at that. “First you beg me to take it off, and now you can’t control yourself?” He asked, watching Sasuke. “I’ll put it on later. You need the practice.” He motioned to Kakashi. “He’s here…” 

“I know why he’s here!” Sasuke hissed then, eyes both flooding red with the fox’s chakra, lines etched into his face as his teeth sharpened. “The ring...this morning when I asked you to find someone I cared about. This is your answer?” He asked, anger lashing out of him as the cloak surrounded him. 

“What did you do Sasuke?” Kakashi asked breathlessly, and Sasuke moved his eyes to drag to his old master. “Why would you kill him? Why would you do this to the village?” 

“Because I hate the village.” Sasuke growled as one tail began to emerge. “They took away my family. They gave me him in their place.” His chest vibrated as he motioned towards Itachi in disgust. “You’re bait for me Kakashi-sensei. If I act up, he’ll kill you...right Aniki?”

“Such little you think of me.” Itachi murmured, crossing his arms. “I got him as a gift for you...do you want with him. I don’t care about killing anymore of your friends.”

“I don’t believe you.” Sasuke growled at him, a second starting to form. His eyes roamed over Itachi, seeing two sharingan eyes focused on him. He knew he was controlling the amount of power leaking from him. With one of his eyes nonetheless. 

“Believe what you want.” Itachi said boredly as he watched him. “But don’t put on quite a show. You can control yourself better at this stage. I saw what you did to Deidara. I thought you didn’t know how to use your eyes?” He asked, as if Kakashi wasn’t even there, as if he wasn’t talking to a jinchuriki on the verge of losing it. 

“What am I supposed to do with him then? Let him watch while I suck your cock?” He hissed viciously, trapped in Itachi’s eyes as he knew his brother had control of the situation. 

“If you wish it.” Itachi replied, smirking just a little. “But I feel like we could find far more useful means of using your old sensei.” He said, hinting towards it. Sasuke got it then. 

“Obito.” He said, eyes wide. “It’s perfect.” He watched Itachi nod in approval.

“Obito!?” Kakashi asked then. “What are you talking about.” Of course...Kakashi still thought he was dead. Nothing ever stayed dead anymore.

“Kakashi-sensei...forgive me for how you found me.” Sasuke said, trapped in Itachi’s eyes as one tail began to fade. “By now you know Itachi and I are together...I miss him is all.” Itachi was pulling words from his lips. Ones he would never say out loud...no matter how true they were. “I won’t let him kill you, not like Naruto. I’ll save you if that’s what you wish. You can go back to Konoha.” His eyes were locked with Itachi, seeing no disapproval in his decision. “You can tell them what you saw here. You can tell them who the real Leaders of the Akatsuki are. You can tell them Naruto is dead.” He said, voice dead. “But we need something from you. Don’t worry...it was never really yours to begin with.” Sasuke broke from the gaze, the chakra having receded inside of him with his brother’s help. Itachi was a lot stronger. ...He’d be even more so soon. 

“How benevolent of you Sasuke.” Kakashi mocked sarcastically. “And just what is this that I’m supposed to give you?” 

“Obito’s eye.” Sasuke said, turning towards him to reveal the mangekyo to him. “We were going to take his own, but the one you have will do nicely.” He stepped closer, and Sasuke saw fear on his sensei’s face. “Don’t worry. We’ll bring you back to Konoha after this. It’s no fun killing an entire village if they don’t know you’re coming.” He grinned, making the hand signs. “I want them to know I’m coming.” He threatened, before knocking Kakashi out with his eyes. 

Sasuke watched his teacher crumble, turning towards Itachi. “It’s more of a present for you, isn’t it?” He asked him snidely. “You get your other eye...and I get my sensei watching me get a hand job?” 

“You’re right...it really was more of a present for me.” Itachi agreed. “Still, I saved him for you.”

“Out of the niceness of your heart…” Sasuke mocked, watching Kakashi. “I was just getting used to this place, and now we have to leave again.” He turned back towards his brother. “Make it quick with the eye. I’m exhausted.” 

“You’re using too much chakra.” Itachi warned him. “Even with your reserves.” 

“I’ll be fine.” He walked over to the dresser, grabbing the ring off of it. He watched Itachi as he placed it into his pocket after getting dressed. “Obito will want revenge for this. He’ll come after us.”

“We’re stronger.” Itachi stated simply, eyes focused on Sasuke’s pocket. 

“When it comes time for it...we better be.” Sasuke murmured, walking over to his brother. “Do you want your reward?” Sasuke asked, leaning in only to have Itachi place a finger at his chin to still him. 

“Keep your treacherous kisses Otouto...I don’t want them if they’re not real.” Itachi bit out, leaning down to go to work on Kakashi’s eye.  
,,,,,,,,,,,,,

“What are you looking at Otouto?” Itachi asked, cupping his face in that land between their heads. “You’re staring.” 

Sasuke frowned at the Itachi that wasn’t really his. The one that had gotten Itachi’s soul. “Your eyes.” He stared at the two different sharingans. “They’re like snowflakes, aren’t they? Never the same…” His fingers ran along Itachi’s temples. “Neither one of these eyes have ever looked at me before. They’ve never wanted me.”

“Are you wondering if they still will?” Itachi asked, turning his head slightly to kiss his pale wrist. 

“I’m wondering if the old ones ever did.” He mused out loud. “What’s the point in all of this Itachi?” He asked, and he was so so tired. “Loving you is exhausting.”

“You’re not a picnic yourself Brightness.” Itachi mused. “You’re angry. I could sense it the moment you came here.”

“You make me angry.” Sasuke told him, because it was easier to express himself in this world. “You hurt me.”

“Did I apologize?” Itachi asked, tilting his head as he examined Sasuke, as if looking for wounds. “Did you heal?”

“No.” He said to both counts. “I don’t want to come here anymore Aniki...It’s not fair. It messes with my head.” 

“But I’m in your head.” Itachi pointed out.

“Exactly!” Sasuke snapped. “And how are you anyways? I don’t have your damn necklace or ring.” 

“Maybe you just like dreaming of me?” Itachi asked teasingly, kissing Sasuke’s cheek. Sasuke blushed, crawling onto Itachi’s lap as he did so. 

“I always dream of you...I told you that.” He murmured, kissing those phantom lips like he hadn’t in days. 

“Well not always….” A voice interrupted, and Sasuke froze on top of Itachi.

“Go away…” He said, because this could only cause him trouble. He didn’t know if the dream Itachi and the real one were connected, but this could never end well. 

“I’m in your head, how can I go away?” Naruto asked him from above, sitting atop a waterfall. “Do you have to do that with him? It’s disgusting.” 

“No one asked you Naruto!” Sasuke sneered, arms tightening around Itachi. “It’s not what it looks like…” He stressed to his brother, trying to kiss him again as Itachi stopped him.

“Do you dream of him often?” He asked, voice icy and not the normal playfulness it usually was. 

“No.” Sasuke tried, shaking his head. “Just since the Kyuubi.” 

“You’ve been dreaming of Naruto since the Kyuubi?” Itachi asked, voice a deadly ice. 

“All the time.” Naruto assured him. “You’re not the only one in his head you bastard. When were you going to tell him?” The blond asked, jumping down to face them.

“Tell me what?” Sasuke asked, looking between the two. “Tell me what!? Itachi...tell me…” He wasn’t allowed to continue as he was snapped back awake.

Itachi shook his shoulder, making Sasuke stir. He came back to himself to find himself settled against Itachi’s chest in sleep, his fingers wrapped tightly around the necklace around his neck. He pulled away as if burned, glaring at his brother. “You weren’t going to wake me?” He hissed. Things had gotten even worse since they had taken Kakashi to Konoha, or rather, Itachi had insisted he would. Sasuke knew he was hiding something even as he claimed over and over it was for his protection. They had been on the run since then, hearing second hand all about ‘Leader’s’ rage over having his prisoner released. Sasuke wondered if he realized his eye had been taken by now. ...Probably. The Akatsuki had spies everywhere. 

“Why would I wake you? The only time you’re not being a brat is when you’re asleep.” Itachi said tiredly. He leaned back in his seat in the boat they were on, staring out at the ocean. They had been on this trip for a few days now, the cabin the only place that wasn’t overpacked with people below deck. 

“So you just let me lay on you and touch that ‘thing’ on your chest?” Sasuke hissed at him, voice accusing. 

“Was I supposed to shove you off?” Itachi asked impatiently. “You’re the one acting like a scorned bitch.” 

“Because you brought Kakashi into danger so you could get that goddamn eye.” Sasuke snapped, getting up out of frustration. It was harder than it should have been. His body was aching for any contact from his brother. He had done the only thing he could do. He had sacrificed Kakashi’s abilities and powers for his brother. He had made the decision he would always make, but that didn’t mean he had to like it. It didn’t mean Kakashi would ever forgive him again. He didn’t warrant forgiveness. He was alive though. He was alive and Itachi had allowed him to leave that way. “Was that supposed to make me want you again?” 

“You seemed to want me when I first came in.” Itachi pointed out, annoyance obvious on his voice. “Or maybe that was all for Tobi?” They had agreed to use the code name in public.

“You know me so well Itachi...I can only get it up for members of my family.” Sasuke hissed. “Oh wait...that’s you! You sick fuck.” He hissed at him. 

“Shut up Sasuke…” Itachi murmured, rubbing at his temples. “I cannot take you anymore. If you insist on constantly yelling yourself to sleep go somewhere else. My patience is drawing thin.” 

“What happens when it runs out Itachi?” He asked him. “Will you ruin my life?” He asked him, raising up his arms. “Oh wait...looks like you already did.” 

Itachi reacted then, disappearing from the seat to appear in front of him, backhanding him to the ground. Sasuke bit back the grunt of pain, fighting against being pulled back up to his feet. “Do you have any idea the self restraint that I’m enforcing when it comes to you?” He asked him, yanking him close. “Given your recent history, I can’t bring myself to touch you unless you ask for it. I know you like it rough. I know you would benefit from being bent over this railing.” Itachi hissed. “But I will not be compared to him when it comes to you! I will not have you make the comparison in your head that you liked what happened with Naruto.” He growled.

Sasuke’s eyes widened at Itachi admission. It was true. He hadn’t once touched Sasuke first. He had always waited. “I don’t…” He tried, but Itachi threw him down then, stalking out onto the deck and leaving him sitting on the floor in complete shock. He had never in his life compared anything that happened with Itachi to anyone else. Especially Naruto. The thought of it made him ill. 

“Itachi!” Sasuke yelled then, pushing up as he chased after him. He ran to him, grabbing his hand to spin him around. “You can’t say something like that to me and just leave!” He snapped. “Is that what all of this was? You pushing me away because you felt guilty?” He asked incredulously. “The ring? What you said to me...You did it out of guilt?” He asked him. “Are you comparing yourself to Naruto?” 

“Why shouldn’t I compare myself to Naruto?” Itachi asked. “How we started...it wasn’t consent.”

“What?” Sasuke asked him, eyes wide. “What are you talking about?” 

“I forced myself on you over and over. ...I did things to you.” Itachi tried, looking beyond frustrated for having to talk about this. “You didn’t know when he did it Sasuke...you didn’t know it was rape.” He explained, the words looking beyond painful for him to get out. “I did that. Everything I put you through made you into that.” He shoved Sasuke then, the other’s back hitting the railing. “Why aren’t you leaving!? I killed your lover. I took away your teacher. I told you you were a whore! Why aren’t you leaving!?” Itachi screamed. 

Sasuke blinked slowly as he watched Itachi, trying to adjust to everything he had just heard. To what he had really learned. “Itachi…” He said softly, never even imagining his brother could be feeling this way. That he could be blaming himself for all of this. Was this another trick? Was it… He felt his heart stop in his chest when he saw the way Itachi’s eyes were shining. Even if they were someone else’s eyes they were still threatening to cry for him. 

Itachi glared as Sasuke stared at him, obviously hating being seen like this. He reached out then, making the hand signs as he tore the diadem from Sasuke’s head. “No rings. No headbands. Nothing keeping you here. I manipulated your entire life. I killed your family, your friends. I raped you into submission. I’ve always told you the opposite, but I am the monster in your fairy tale Sasuke. Go. You helped me with the eyes. You helped me, and you can go now. Go if you even have a scrap of self respect in your body.” 

“Aniki…” Sasuke whispered, not feeling very strong at the moment. He didn’t know what to do. If he stepped forward Itachi would surely flee. It’s not as if Itachi was the type to be hugged when he was crying, but if he gave him his space Itachi would see it as a sign of abandonment. “You didn’t…” He tried, struggling with the words as they were so unbelievable in his mind. “Itachi.” He used his name to try to make him understand. “You have never raped me. Ever.” He tried, pausing when he saw Itachi begin to shut down, his face going blank. “You didn’t!” He snapped at him, offended by the very idea. “Are you really going to stand there and tell me that you think that I gave up my life to join my own rapist?” He asked. “How little do you think of me?” 

“I think the ship docks at the next port. Maybe we should be apart for a while.” Itachi told him. “Deidara and Sasori need back up. They need your protection.”

“And I need you!” Sasuke shot back with, not standing down. “I don’t know why you would compare…”

“He’s in your head, isn’t he!” Itachi yelled. “Like I’m in your head. Ever since...you dream of him.” Sasuke tried to file away the information that Itachi definitely knew what was happening in his dreams. 

“It’s not the same.” He tried. “You’re not the same as Naruto.” He said calmly. “You’re the love of my life...and he’s a person who tried to take me.” He shook his head, not wanting to talk that way about Naruto. He was his best friend, and Itachi took him away. “This isn’t your fault.” 

“I didn’t find you.” Itachi said. “I let it happen...all of my grand scheming.” He motioned towards Sasuke. “And this is what I’ve let happen to you. Deidara saved you with his eye, and Naruto saved you. Had it been left to me you’d be a rotten corpse in the ground.” 

“You killed Kisame.” Sasuke argued, hardly able to process when Itachi was talking like this. “You saved me.” He shook his head. “Why didn’t you tell me any of this Itachi? We could have talked about this.” 

“I don’t want to talk about it!” Itachi hissed. “You’re going with Deidara and Sasori. I’ll make arrangements recruiting Hidan and Kakuzu.” 

“You can’t! It’s too dangerous right now with Tobi and Pein!” Sasuke argued, fighting this with everything he had. 

“I’ll be fine.” Itachi replied easily with, shutting down more and more. “It’ll be better this way. Sasori can train you.” 

“I don’t want Sasori to train me.” Sasuke replied with. “I want you.” 

“Yeah, I’ve been able to tell.” Itachi murmured sarcastically. Sasuke watched him, trying to figure out once more if this was all a rouse. Not even Itachi could fake this, could he? 

He took a step forward, being careful with his steps. “Aniki. This is stupid. This is all so stupid!” He yelled at him then, waving his arms as he lost it. “I can’t even tell if you’re telling me the truth right now because you’ve done nothing but lie to me for months! And for what!? Because you thought you hurt me...of all the times you hurt me niisan, our sex life doesn’t rank up there! You idiot! You stupid moron!” He screamed. “How could you insult what we have together?” He threw a kunai out of anger that Itachi easily avoided. “I’m not leaving to go train with Sasori! The plan was to go there together! Man the fuck up Itachi!” He yelled. “If you don’t want me anymore, that’s fine. But if you’re too scared to touch me than maybe I don’t want you!” He yelled out of anger. “I took your damn ring because I meant it you asshole!” He snapped, ripping it out of his pocket and shoving it onto his finger. “You want to see the truth. Look into my head! Look at what I think of you!” He realized what he had been doing. Itachi had been searching his mind all those times for consent. “Paranoid bastard.”

Sasuke completely opened his mind, letting Itachi see everything. He thought of all their times together, he let Itachi see exactly what he thought of them. He let him see into his dreams, every time Naruto had invaded them. He stalked forward, shoving him back against the railing this time. He pressed his palms into his chest. “Do you understand how I feel about you?” He asked him then. “Do you want to tell me how you forced me some more?” He yelled, pushing on him, angry tears eating at his eyes. “Go ahead! Tell me! Tell me some more how you raped me!” He yelled, cut off when Itachi leaned in, swallowing the screams in a kiss. Sasuke yanked away, angry as he shoved at Itachi some more. “Don’t just do that! Don’t just do that just to shut me…” But he was never allowed to continue as Itachi grabbed on the back of his spikes and kissed him again.   
,.,.,.,.,.,.,.


	31. Revenge

The Never Played Symphonies

Chapter 31: Revenge

Deidara sat across the table from his partner, sipping at the plum sake Sasori had been kind enough to bring him. Not surprisingly the two Uchiha’s were late. He rose an eyebrow at Sasori’s impatient grunt. If he had to guess Itachi had probably done this on purpose. The nerve of those bastards, doing what they had done and then making them wait. ...Uchiha scum. They were all the same. He had had high hopes for Sasuke, but he was turning out even worse than his brother. As if that were possible. ...His little Sparky was gone and buried when Itachi put that thing inside of him. Deidara shuttered, remembering the last time he had seen it. He remembered exactly what Sasuke had put him through to prove his point. He wondered how much Itachi was behind that little show. ...He still had nightmares about that damn place in his mind. 

“They’re late.” Sasori said grumpily, and Deidara glanced towards him warily. Sasori had been taking Sasuke’s power play particularly hard. Especially with Deidara having convinced him to defect from Pein and the rest. 

“They probably had to stop to...rest let’s say.” Deidara said, grinning at his own dirty joke. 

“I thought you said they were fighting?” Sasori asked him, looking even more annoyed at the very idea that they weren’t. 

Deidara scoffed, taking another sip. “I hope not, yeah?” He murmured. “Sparky’s mood was foul the last time I saw him.” He said bitterly. “I was out of commission for a week.” He downed the glass, pouring another. He grabbed the bottle to shake it. “That’s why I brought this, yeah? Get him drunk and he purrs like a kitten.” 

Sasori rolled his eyes. “A strategy I’ve seen you use more than once on him, but be careful. You know how Itachi gets anytime you mess with him.”

Deidara mock laughed. “Oh I know...or look at him...or talk to him...god forbid you fu…”

“Deidara.” Itachi greeted at the door, Sasuke standing close behind him. 

“Fun day we’re having today, wouldn’t you say so Itachi?” Deidara covered with, noting the annoyed look on both of their faces. If they had heard what he was saying they were far too psychotic to do anything about it. They were probably planning some sort of evil thought out revenge that would come later...and be painful. 

“What? I don’t get a hello?” Sasuke asked, and Deidara sneered at that holier than thou tone the younger Uchiha seemed to have adopted. He was becoming more and more like Itachi everyday.

“Forgive me Sasuke.” Deidara mocked, staring right at Itachi as he said it. “I don’t normally greet people who put me into week long comas.” 

Sasuke’s mouth tilted into the infuriating smirk, and Deidara’s eye noticed the way Sasuke’s fingers rested slightly on Itachi’s hips, as if he couldn’t help but touch him. “You were being a dick.” The younger Uchiha pointed out. “You deserved it.” Deidara’s nose wrinkled at the way Sasuke’s thumb hooked into Itachi’s waistband, slowly tracing along the skin he found there. The sad part was...he looked like he was actually being sneaky.

Sasori glared at his student, and Deidara wouldn’t wish that look on anyone. He knew exactly what was coming next. “So that’s how we treat our friends now, Sasuke? We torture them in our minds?” 

Sasuke looked taken aback, and almost like that shell he was wearing was going to fade, but then that bastard Itachi looked at him and the coldness came back. “Forgive me if I don’t like people mocking the death of my other friend.” He sneered. “I had only wanted to…”

“If you say test your limits to me I will personally smack you across this shit hole house you had us meet you in.” Sasori hissed, young voice furious. “I did not defect from the Organization I have been apart of for 10 years to have to deal with a spoiled brat playing footsie with his lover!” 

Deidara hid a smile as he watched Sasuke actually gulped in nervousness, cocky attitude fading from his face as he pulled his hand off of Itachi’s hip like he was burnt. “Sasori-sensei I wasn’t…”

“You were.” Sasori growled. “You think because you got all of this power that you can act just like him?” He asked, ignoring Itachi as he glowered at Sasuke. “Grow up Sasuke. Power doesn’t give you the right to hurt the people following you.”

Itachi stepped away from Sasuke, heading towards the table with the sake. “Sasuke…” He murmured. “Be nice to your friends.” He rolled his eyes as he said it, and Deidara noticed he seemed to have two brand new ones. 

“Where’d you get it Itachi?” Deidara hissed. The new scope in his eye was still painful from just being inserted. “You two seem to be doing ‘very’ well for yourselves.” He hissed, bitterness lacing his tone as he watched Itachi pour his drink.

“Kakashi.” Itachi said simply, taking a drink. “Anymore asinine questions?” He asked his, and Deidara glared daggers at him. 

“It doesn’t matter where he got it.” Sasuke spoke, and Deidara could tell how much softer his voice was now. “I made the decision to sacrifice my allies for this future organization.” He said, obviously struggling with his words. “This is it. It’s all that matters. We chose you two to be our seconds. You will have far more power than you ever would have had before.” Deidara watched him, dark eye narrowed as the other was obviously trying to mutter whatever he thought Itachi wanted him to. 

“Can we just cut the crap, yeah?” Deidara asked. “Why’d you want us here Sparky?” 

“I just…” He tried, but Deidara interrupted. 

“Yeah I heard your little practiced speech. Why us though? We took your eye. Kakuzu and Hidan could be bought much easier, why not them?” 

Sasuke seemed to consider that for a moment. “Because I care about you.” He said, and at realizing what he had just said a pink blush rose up his cheeks. 

Deidara laughed, grinning like an idiot. “There’s the Sparky I know...Your brother hasn’t quite managed to fuck the niceness out of you just yet.” He grinned more as Sasuke turned a dark red as he glared. ...He was always so easy.

“Deidara tells me you’re quite powerful.” Sasori murmured. “When you’re not wearing that thing.” He pointed wooden fingers to the diadem on Sasuke’s head, making a darkness cover the younger Uchiha’s face.

“Itachi, take it off?” Sasuke asked, and judging by the fact that he was asking and not demanding meant that maybe he hadn’t reverted back to asshole mode yet. 

Deidara watched out of the corner of his eye as Itachi sipped at his drink, head tilting as he seemed to consider. Or rather, he was trying to make Sasuke beg for it, the bastard. “What? You’re not scared are you?” Deidara asked him. “Too afraid of your little brother to let him off his leash?” He said mockingly. “Does he kick your ass Itachi?” 

“What?” Itachi asked right back. “Like he kicked yours?” He began chanting, and with the use of the hand signs the diadem fell off and disappeared. “You’ll wish I didn’t do that soon enough.” He said almost boredly. “Sasuke wants to try to take on the both of you at once.”

“Do you really think he stands a chance against two Akatsuki at once?” Sasori asked, sounding interested. “Deidara has taken down 3 Jinchuriki just on his own. Plus, he was Sasuke’s partner. He knows exactly how he fights.”

“He doesn’t know how I fight.” Sasuke assured them, and Deidara noticed a different air about him. It was almost as if he was fighting against everything to keep it together. 

“I’m down for a rematch. The last time I didn’t know about that eye of yours.” Deidara bit out, almost eager for this. 

“Now you do…” Sasuke said, and chakra sprung up all around him, turning his eyes cat like as they both turned red with the fox’s chakra. “Now you know all about my eyes.” He growled, and Deidara watched his features sharpen, turn more animalistic.

“That’s an odd look for you Sparky.” He murmured, a pit of fear in his stomach at the thought of sparring. He chanced a glance over to Sasori to see he looked bored at the reveal, and Itachi looked...disgusted? Was that right? Who could ever tell with him, his face just tended to stick some ways. He reached into his pouches, his hands munching on the clay to get ready. “Should we take this outside Sasori-danna?” He asked his partner, watching the steady flow of chakra leaking from the Uchiha.

“I suppose if we are meant to sleep in this busted house.” Sasori grumbled, pulling out his puppet as he got inside. “Don’t disappoint me Sasuke.”

“I wouldn’t dream of it sensei.” Sasuke said, licking his lips as that chakra tail swished back and forth. “I can’t wait to fight you...I can’t wait to show you all the things I’ve learned.” He grinned ferally, and Deidara chanced another glance to Itachi. It was the same look as he watched Sasuke, completely different from when they had first come in. Completely different from when the fox had been suppressed with the diadem.

Deidara flew through the trees, landing hard on the ground, managing to spring himself backwards to still land on his feet. They had been going at it for hours. He had no idea how Sasuke had any chakra left. He had been going steadily against the both of them, not slowing down for an instant. He moved quicker than even Deidara’s scope could keep track of. His eyes helped him to control it to just two chakra tails, and even then it was like facing a nightmare. A Jinchuriki with a kekkai no genki of an Uchiha was something he never wanted coming after him for real. 

He watched with wary eyes as Sasori was using two of his most skilled puppets on the kid, the other blocking everything he sent his way as they rushed through the trees. He had completely run out of the clay he had brought, and he knew Sasori must be getting exhausted as well. No one’s stamina could take this for so long.

“Are you planning on doing anything?” He hissed towards Itachi who had been watching the entire time against the tree. 

“Why?” Itachi asked boredly. “Can’t you? All this big talk and it looks like the two of you together haven’t landed a single hit.” 

“It’s practice, yeah?” Deidara bit out.

“It really isn’t.” Itachi assured him. “Not to Sasuke when he’s like that.” He sighed. “He’ll kill Sasori before ever surrendering the fight. A good addition to the Akatsuki now, wouldn’t you say?” 

“I always thought he was. You were the one that objected.” Deidara reminded him. “Do you think he’s strong enough to kill Pein?” He asked him curiously. Itachi was always a mystery with his thoughts.

“He will be.” Itachi said, watching the fight. He seemed to be tracking every little movement with his Sharingan. “Are you going to help?” He asked him boredly. “Or do you want your lover to die?” 

Deidara glowered, anger lighting up his face. “He’s your brother! You do something!” He could get more clay, but he could already see another tail start to emerge from Sasuke. “He’s going to lose it soon.” 

Itachi sighed, swiping his hair out of his face. “Why is it always expected of me to be the one to put him back together?” He asked as he pushed himself up off the tree and began to walk towards the fight. 

Deidara watched the calm demeanor that Itachi approached the storming nightmare that was his brother. As soon as Sasori noticed it he jumped back from the scuffle, barely avoiding as Sasuke brought a clawed chakra hand down for a strike. Sasuke growled as he ran towards him, but paused in his tracks when Itachi stepped in front, halting his movements. No matter how much he despised that Uchiha, he could never say the bastard didn’t have guts. 

Sasori landed next to him, still in his puppet as he could hear him pant. “That’s incredible. He’s improved so much in such a short period of time. I can’t imagine if he gave everything he had.” That scratchy voice marveled. “Maybe you weren’t such an idiot in this suggestion after all.” He conceded, turning to watch the fight. 

Not that it was much of a fight. Deidara sighed dramatically in boredom, leaning back against Sasori’s shell. “What is this, yeah?” He asked in disgust as the Uchiha’s had been staring each other down for almost ten minutes now. “Isn’t one of them at least going to do something!?” He begged. “Snails fight quicker than this.”

“They are fighting.” Sasori observed as he watched them. “Their Kekkai Genkai is so strong that the only place they’re doing battle is in their minds.” 

Deidara made a noise of confusion, focusing in on the two brothers to try to see. “Can you tell who’s winning?” He asked curiously. 

“If I had to guess I would say…” As he was about to speak Sasuke went flying backwards through the air. He crashed through tree after tree. The forest exploded with the force of it as he collided with the side of the cliff behind him. “Itachi.” Sasori finished with. 

“Oh you think, yeah?” Deidara mocked him, running forward into the dust from the explosion to see what was going on. When the dust began to settle he was able to make out the figures. He coughed as he watched Itachi emerge, holding an unconscious Sasuke bridal style. The diadem was very much back on his forehead. 

“He’s fine.” Itachi said, answering Deidara’s question before he answered it. “I just had to get him to calm down.”

“By pounding him into unconsciousness? This isn’t usually the method you use, is it?” He asked teasingly. How did Itachi do it? How did he manage to incapacitate Sasuke when they hadn’t been able to lay a single hand on him? How powerful was he with these new eyes? How powerful were they both? His eyes narrowed in on Itachi’s face then, a steady stream of blood dribbling out of both his mouth and nostrils. 

“Was there anything else you needed?” Itachi asked, wiping at his face with the arm he wasn’t using to carry Sasuke. Deidara shook his head, for once speechless as Itachi pushed passed him. Just how strong would these two be if they ever chose to work together?  
,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Sasuke stirred, stretching around a body, faint smile coming to his face as he nuzzled into the warm body underneath him. “That was a cheap shot…” He whispered, head absolutely pounding from the damage he had received from their fight. He felt fuzzy about the details, but remembered flying through the forest. He kept his eyes shut, mouth moving along Itachi’s slim neck. “How bad is it?”

“Both of your legs have gashes…” Itachi whispered, voice strained. “And your shoulder was dislocated.”

Sasuke felt the injuries then, frowning as he opened his eyes. “Why didn’t you let me heal?” He murmured, rolling on top of Itachi as he grinned down at him. “Think we gave them a good impression?” He asked, fingers trailing through Itachi’s silky hair. 

“I think you did.” Itachi murmured, watching Sasuke. “You’re in a good mood…”

“Why wouldn’t I be?” Sasuke asked, but he knew why Itachi might be suspicious. Sasuke hadn’t so much as let Itachi touch him in weeks. “We got what we wanted...and I got what I wanted.” He murmured, groaning as he dipped down Itachi’s body, feeling up that same hip that he hadn’t been able to stop touching since they had gotten off of the ship. “Fuck…” He murmured, his dick hardening almost painfully as he kissed him through his shirt, hearing Itachi hiss. “Is it sore?”

Itachi watched him, silent as Sasuke pushed up his black shirt, revealing the bloody mess underneath it. His breath hitched, licking along the jagged mess he had carved on the ship with a kunai, the gashes revealing something that looked like the Uchiha insignia. “God Itachi…” He managed, mind flashing to after their kiss. He had shoved Itachi below deck...dropped to his knees...and dug his marking into the other’s flesh. 

Sasuke looked up to watch him, tongue digging into the jagged flesh. “This means you’re mine.” He said, because they hadn’t said it before disembarking off the ship. 

“Really?” Itachi asked. “I thought it meant I was an Uchiha.” He said sarcastically, and Sasuke leapt onto Itachi’s hips, surprise lighting up his face when Itachi actually smiled. 

“You’re happy?” Sasuke asked him, watching Itachi raise an eyebrow.

“Am I not allowed to be?” His brother asked, and Sasuke leaned into him as the other hesitantly grabbed the back of his thighs, hands traveling up to his ass. 

“You’re not normally.” Sasuke whispered, thrusting softly as Itachi dragged him across his extremely stiff dick. “God...you’re hard.” He moaned, surprised as he thrust up against him.

“I always am when it comes to you.” Itachi murmured, leaning up to kiss at Sasuke’s naval.

“You weren’t...last time...you weren’t…” He managed, breaking off as Itachi kissed up his body. 

“I was thinking of every possible vile thing from my life that I could replace your face with.” Itachi murmured, making Sasuke raise his eyebrows. Since when was Itachi ever this honest? Since when was he this nice? “Did you not say you would leave if I ever lied to you again?” 

“Since when has me threatening to leave ever actually registered to you as a threat?” Sasuke asked him, amused as he leaned in, hovering his face just in front of Itachi’s. He made a pleased groan as he was yanked forward into a kiss, Itachi thrusting their bodies together. 

“It matters…” Itachi murmured as they kissed, working Sasuke’s shirt over his head as they did. He grabbed a kunai from his back pocket, dragging it slowly up Sasuke’s side, never enough to cut. “My turn?” He asked him, kissing Sasuke hard, as if asking for permission. 

The younger Uchiha could only nod, not used to Itachi being so requesting in bed. Especially not used to the honesty.”Please…” He managed as he was shoved backwards, hands sliding down his chest and stomach. “What got into…” He tried, but Itachi brought the kunai down to the exact spot Sasuke had marked on his own hip, dragging it along and making him hiss out in pain. “Fuck that stings…” He managed, arching up as Itachi continued to drag along his skin. “I thought you didn’t want to?” Sasuke had offered on the boat after he had made Itachi let him, and the other hadn’t wanted anything to do with it. Itachi’s tongue snaked out, lapping at blood pooling on Sasuke’s hip bone, causing Sasuke to groan in pleasure. He wondered what it said about him that this was one of his kinks? The younger tried to focus on everything Itachi had said, stomach hitching as he began to panic. What if he was just telling him what he wanted to hear? What if this was an act? How was he ever supposed to know what was real anymore?

Itachi chanced a glance up as his stomach heeved, pulling away to allow Sasuke to scurry across the bed and away from him. His brother sighed, leaning back on his haunches as he licked his bloody mouth. “Do I even want to know what’s bothering you?”

“Shouldn’t you?” Sasuke asked, holding up his hand. He hadn’t taken the ring off since he had forced it onto his finger to calm Itachi down. “Are you just reading me?” He asked, stomach still heaving as he couldn’t breathe. “Are you just telling me what I want to hear?” Blood ran down his hipbone, dripping onto the bed in the house they were squatting in. “What’s real Itachi?” He asked, a little desperate. “Is this? Or is it that show you put on to everyone? Why do you suddenly care what I want?” 

Itachi watched him, as if debating in his mind just what to say. “I had wanted you tonight. Is that somehow so hard for you to comprehend?” He asked, face hardening once more. “Does everything have to end with you questioning me? I let you mark me Sasuke. I’ve let you know the truth behind our past. I’ve let you see me, and still you only have questions?” He shook his head. “This has run its…” Sasuke didn’t let him finish, refusing to hear the words as he pounced forward. 

Sasuke kissed him then, ignoring the grunt of surprise from Itachi as he was tackled on the bed. He sat on his hips as they kissed, fingers working deftly at his brother’s waistband. He dragged them down those thin hips, kissing Itachi desperately to ask forgiveness. He pulled back slowly, Itachi’s lips a swollen mess underneath him. “This hasn’t run its course.” He assured him, hand pressing roughly into the Uchiha sigil on Itachi’s hip. “I haven’t had my fill of you...not yet.” He pressed harder, nails digging into the wound as Itachi thrust up underneath him. “I wish I could show them all.” He murmured, watching the way Itachi’s eyes were dark with lust underneath him as he hurt him, using his other hand to push down between them and grab his cock. “This you...let me have control tonight?” He asked him. “You can screw my brains out tomorrow, but just let me watch you?” He asked, leaning down to kiss him softly. Their lips moved together as Sasuke drew his bloody hand up towards Itachi’s forehead, ripping off the forehead protector. 

“What are you doing?” Itachi asked against Sasuke’s lips as they lazily kissed. “Haven’t we already played this game?” He murmured, going to wrap his arms around him before Sasuke reacted, slamming his arms above his head. 

“You played it.” Sasuke pointed out. “I haven’t…” He was hesitant, fingers tracing up Itachi’s arm. His face was questioning as Itachi gave him no hint on whether he wanted it. “Let me?” He begged, using the forehead protector to tie Itachi’s hands to the headboard. “Just for tonight…” He restated, kissing him again as Itachi kissed back. Sasuke’s shoulders relaxed, groaning then into it as he kissed all over Itachi’s cheeks, smiling against it. “I adore you…” He whispered into his neck. “I don’t want to fight anymore...I want you to be mine…”

“I’m yours.” Itachi conceded quietly, turning to look at Sasuke as the other layed on his shoulder. “I’m tired too…” He whispered, like they were kids again and whispering secrets after Sasuke had snuck into his bed. “I’m tired of hurting you. I don’t mean to. Despite what you must think about me, I care for you more than anything else.” 

Sasuke smiled at that, cheeks hot with how happy he felt. “I care about you too.” He mocked him, kissing him as he knew Itachi refused to say it. Sasuke kissed along his neck, marking it up as much as he could as his mouth came to his ear. “I’m going to suck your cock now, is that alright with you?” He taunted, hand gripping Itachi as he felt it pulse in his hand, precum running down the head. “I think that’s alright with you…” He groaned, dragging his face over to those dark eyes. The ones that didn’t belong to his brother. His hands ran up Itachi’s trapped arms. “Then I’m going to crawl up onto your spit soaked cock and sink down on it...taking you in inch by inch.” He whispered dirtily, mouth open and wet on Itachi’s as they kissed. He was hard and aching by this point, not knowing how he was going to get through the blow job. “After you beg me to.” He murmured. “After you tell me how much you want me.” 

Itachi sighed at that, laying back to look up at his brother. “I want you Sasuke.” He conceded, voice strained with how hard his cock was right now. “As if that isn’t obvious to you by now.” He murmured, thrusting his hips and causing Sasuke to groan. “I’ll do whatever you ask of me Otouto, don’t you realize that?”

Sasuke leaned in, hands cupping Itachi’s cheeks as he kissed that perfect mouth. “Would you die for me?” He asked, words dark and wanting.

“In an instant.” Itachi breathed, and Sasuke kissed him deep, not able to help himself as his legs tightened around his hips. He managed to drag himself away, backing up to the end of the bed to pull his own pants off, throwing them across the room as he smiled stupidly at Itachi. “I didn’t know my self sacrifice would make you so happy?” He asked, raising a brow as Sasuke continued to smile. 

Sasuke bit his lip to try to stop, but he couldn’t. “You make me happy.” He said, knowing it was corny. “Despite everything, you always do. I could be in Konoha now. Hell, I could with Orochimaru right now. ...But I’m with you...in bed...and we’re going to take over the world.” 

“Is that what you’re calling sex now?” Itachi asked. “You have gotten bold.” Sasuke’s grin only got bigger as Itachi had actually attempted a joke. Was this really his brother? Deep down...after layer after layer was peeled away. 

“Shut up Itachi.” Sasuke mocked him, dipping his head down between those legs, taking the entire leaking wet shaft down into his mouth, swallowing around him as he pressed hard into the mark on Itachi’s hip. Making the other gasp at the sudden pleasure of it all. 

He loved this. This feeling of Itachi submitting to him, even if it was only in the form of him making noises. Every groan sent a wave of pleasure directly to his cock as he sucked him down, bobbing up and down on Itachi’s massive cock. He dug his fingers into the mark, using his other hand to cup his swollen testicles, rolling them as he relaxed his throat to allow for Itachi to thrust. What a wonder it was that he had gotten Itachi to tell him everything he had ever wanted, and all he had to do was threaten to leave. No, all he had to do was actually intend to leave. On that ship, before Itachi had told him the truth he had been intending to do just that. Now though? He didn’t know if he was getting played. Surely it wasn’t beyond Itachi to do this all because he knew what his reaction would be, but he didn’t care. Itachi had smiled at him, and he didn’t care about anything else.   
His tongue pressed into the slit, lapping at the precum he received because of it. He could tell Itachi was getting close. He knew him well enough to know when he was going to cum. Sasuke pulled up slowly, meeting Itachi’s eyes as the other yanked on hands in frustration. “Otouto, if this is one of your little lessons, I will make sure you can’t sit right for a week.” Itachi growled, and Sasuke kissed the tip of his cock in forgiveness. 

“No more lessons tonight Aniki.” He purred, crawling up Itachi’s body. “Do you think you’re wet enough not to hurt me?” He asked dirtily, keeping his voice that innocent tone he knew his brother loved. He position the tip at his entrance, dragging it back and forth to get himself wet. “Do you think I can just sink right…” Itachi ripped out of his bondings then, one hand on the back of Sasuke’s head, and the other on his hip as he thrust him down, fully sheathing him on his cock. 

Sasuke screamed at that, taking Itachi into him after so long as his body tried to adjust. He was never able to though as Itachi flipped them around in the bed, pulling almost completely out before thrusting in again, banging the headboard hard against the wall with the force of his thrust. Sasuke struggled to grab onto Itachi, wrapping around him as the bed slammed over and over into the wall. Pleasure coursed down his spine with every angled thrust. Itachi knew exactly where to touch him. He knew exactly how he liked it. 

Itachi’s hands fisted into Sasuke’s hair, grabbing around the diadem as he thrust, the younger drooling by this point as he screamed. “Am I hurting you?” He asked mockingly, face dark and full of lust as he thrust in harder. “Am I wet enough for you?” He asked, pulling up with his hips so that Sasuke’s own came off the bed. He thrust hard and deep into him as Sasuke felt like he would lose his mind. “Beg me to let you cum…” Itachi hissed, holding Sasuke’s hips up as he thrust at an angle that made him lose his mind, pounding over and over into his prostate as Sasuke screamed. “Beg for it.” He growled, using what Sasuke had said earlier against him.

“Please...please...pl…” He tried, relenting as Itachi kept up his assault. Sasuke was crying with the pleasure and pain of it at. His face was a mess of tears as he pawed at Itachi, not feeling it this good or deep in a long time. Itachi had been scared to touch him...he had been scared to make him feel like this. “Itachi!” He screamed, begging him as the other continued to slam into him. 

Itachi grabbed those hands, entwining their fingers as he slammed them above their heads, thrusting deeper if possible, kissing Sasuke then as he pulled out one more time. When he thrust in again he filled Sasuke with warm cum, shuttering above him. Sasuke couldn’t hold back anymore, screaming with his pleasure as he shot between their bellies. The sticky mess between them was pungent, the entire room smelling of sex, of this sin between them. 

Sasuke’s fingers tightened around Itachi as he came back into himself. Both of their chests were heaving from the effort. It wasn’t hard to find the mouth above his, kissing him sloppily as Itachi was still sheathed deep inside of him. “You were supposed to let me control…” Sasuke panted, not at all upset that he didn’t. 

“You were taking too long.” Itachi murmured, breaking away to collapse on top of Sasuke, panting into his neck. “Wanted you…” 

“I like you honest like this.” Sasuke mused, exhausted. “It’s different...but…” Itachi once more found his mouth before he could continue, pulling out of him with a wet plop, causing Sasuke to hiss. Itachi rolled over onto his back watching the ceiling in thought. 

“Deidara trusts you...Sasori is skeptical.” He said, mind thinking and Sasuke frowned as their time was obviously over. Oh well, he supposed it had lasted as long as it could. He rolled over to lay on Itachi’s shoulder, sighing in content as fingers traced up and down his spine. “We need to go after Hidan next.” 

“Not Kakuzu?” Sasuke asked tiredly, smiling as Itachi kissed his forehead. 

“He’s easily bought. We can find the money to make it worth his wild, but Hidan is in it for something different.” Itachi murmured, and Sasuke shut his mismatched eyes as the other watched him.

“His religion?” He scoffed. “So we’ll give him what he wants. We’ll give him death.” Sasuke’s ringed hand slid along Itachi’s chest, settling just over his heart. “He can help us with Konoha.” 

Itachi made a noise of approval, pulling him closer as he took his hand into his own. Sasuke hardly noticed. Itachi kept talking about plans, actually trusting his opinions on the matter, but Sasuke didn’t hear. He drifted off in those arms, sated and happy for the first time in months.   
,,,,,,,,,,,

Sasuke grunted as the door opened the next morning, already knowing who it was as he drew the sheet over his head, burying his face under Itachi’s arm. ...He hadn’t missed this. 

“Sparky you’re still sleeping!?” Deidara asked him, and Sasuke groaned in disapproval at being woken up so early. The sun hadn’t even fully risen yet. 

“Go away Dei…” He tried, mouthing along Itachi’s chest as he found available flesh there. “Busy.”

“Yeah...I can see that.” Deidara muttered, and Sasuke knew he would be looking at him disapprovingly. “I also heard it. I’m surprised the bed isn’t broken.” 

“Go away Dei…” Sasuke stressed more vehemently, chancing a glance up towards Itachi to see the other looked more than a little annoyed. Itachi met his eyes and Sasuke smiled at him, kissing along his breastbone. “Morning…”

Deidara groaned in disgust. “You two are sickening when you’re in good moods.” He said, and Sasuke grunted as he was grabbed around the waist, being pulled back and away from Itachi just before he kissed him. “Up and at em Sparky!”

“Dei!” Sasuke snapped, undignified as he was pulled against Deidara’s chest, and did the blond want to be murdered? “Let me go!” He grunted as Deidara rubbed his knuckles into his spikes. 

“But you’re so cute when you’re like this! My little Sparky is back! The one with the lovey dovey looks, yeah?” He cheered, and Sasuke elbowed him in the ribs, scrambling back just in time to have Itachi yank him back in possessiveness, his brother slowly dragging the sheet over Sasuke’s cock, glaring daggers at Deidara as he held him. 

Sasuke couldn’t really focus on Itachi though, not when he had looked up to yell at Deidara, and seen the look on his face. “What?” He asked, Deidara going very pale. “Dei what?” He asked him more desperately, looking over at Itachi to make sure the other wasn’t going to do anything rash.

“Sasuke…” Deidara said, and Sasuke was pretty sure it was the first time he had ever said his name. “What happened to you?” The actual concern in Deidara’s voice took him aback, and he stared at him confused. “Did you do that to him?” Deidara hissed at Itachi, face livid. “You don’t hurt him enough as it is? Now you have to do that!?” He yelled, and Sasuke felt the arms around him tighten.

“It wasn’t me.” Itachi said, voice cold and icy at the insinuation. “Kisame did it.” Oh...that. Sasuke looked down at his stomach to the scar...the closest he had ever come to death. 

“Fuck...Damn you Uchihas.” Deidara hissed, but he had the same look on his face. “You’re going to get him killed someday Itachi!” He snapped at him. “He would be dead right now if it weren’t for his eye, yeah?” He spat, the mouths in his hands hissing in anger. “You did that!” He motioned to Sasuke’s stomach, only looking at Itachi. “Bastard Uchiha…” He grumbled, going to turn to stomp out of the room. He paused, looking over his shoulder as his face was still livid. “Oh yeah...we’ve got company. A team from the Hidden Leaf is a half day away. Might want to get on that.” He snapped, slamming the door behind him. 

Sasuke was just staring in shock at the door, not knowing which part to be more surprised about. He supposed it wasn’t unreasonable to think that after Kakashi that Konoha would be tracking them. What was more surprising was the way Deidara had reacted. He blinked after him, slowly turning to look at Itachi. “What was that about?” He asked his brother, noticing how Itachi’s face was a mask. “‘Tachi?” He asked, turning around to face him, hand roaming through his hair. “Why was he so upset?” 

Itachi glared at him at that. “Why do you think Otouto?” He asked. “Anyone with eyes can tell that is a death wound. Kisame killed you. I let it happen. That’s what he’s upset about.” He shoved Sasuke off him, getting up and pulling on his clothes. “As if they needed another reason to think I abuse you.” 

“Itachi...nobody thinks that.” Sasuke said, eyebrow raised. “Dei just hates you, and Sasori hates you because you tried to kill him.” 

Itachi rolled his eyes. “You’re such an idiot sometimes. Get dressed. We need to assess the situation.”

“With the Leaf Shinobi?” Sasuke asked, not making a move to leave the bed as he watched Itachi, the other scooping up his shirt. “He said half a day...we have time.” 

“As if I would fuck you right now.” Itachi hissed at him, and Sasuke flinched, eyes narrowing. 

“I hate you.” Sasuke hissed at him, because Itachi was doing the same damn thing he always did. “You only have the capacity to be a decent human when you want to get your dick wet.” He accused, assuming Itachi was about to say something heart wrenching. 

“I didn’t mean it like that.” Itachi murmured, rolling his eyes. “I just meant that they can obviously hear everything. He just saw what you look like without your clothes on Sasuke, he knows how hurt you are.” 

“Hurt?” Sasuke asked, staring down at his stomach. “I was ‘hurt’ months ago Itachi.” He said. “I was hurt when Naruto was taking care of me, and when you weren’t even looking. This damn scar you’re obsessed with isn’t me being hurt, but I can see where you might feel guilty.” He did get out of the bed then, grabbing for his clothes. “Since when have you cared about what people think about us? What are you ashamed now to touch me?” 

“Yes.” Itachi said quietly, and Sasuke stiffened at the words, frozen with his head halfway through his shirt. 

“Excuse me?” He asked him, glaring as Itachi dragged the shirt the rest of the way over his head. “You’re ashamed of me?”

Itachi watched him for a moment, as if debating how big of a fight he wanted to make this. “We’re stuck with them, and they care about you. They think I hurt you.”

“You do hurt me.” Sasuke pointed out. “You always have, but it has never mattered before.” He sighed, hands reaching out to run up Itachi’s body. “You made a mistake by not protecting me, by not looking for me, but I forgive you. It’s the only way to move past this so I forgive you.” He leaned in close. “But say you’re ashamed of me one more time Aniki, and I’ll never let you touch me again, understood?”

Sasuke stood there as Itachi’s fingers traced down his neck, letting him tilt his head up towards him. He kept his eyes calm, daring Itachi to argue. “Demanding, aren’t you Otouto?” He asked him. “Don’t you care at all that you get fucked on a daily basis by your older brother?”

“Daily basis?” Sasuke asked. “If only I could be so lucky.” He mocked, watching Itachi closely, daring him to make a move. “I don’t care what they think of us. Deidara and Sasori have known since day one when you gave me a handjob in front of them, so you claiming to be shy now is sort of bullshit. If you feel guilty about Kisame then do something about it, and don’t let it happen again. But stop picking goddamn fights!” He yelled, turning on his heel, and leaving the room. Stupid selfish bastard…

Sasori looked up as he came out, and Sasuke sneered at the look of worry on his face. Clearly Deidara had been talking. “I’m fine...thanks.” He said sarcastically. “Shouldn’t you be more concerned about your own lives? I’m handling mine just fine.” 

“Yeah...you always handle things fine.” Sasori muttered at him. “I made you breakfast.” 

“You cooked for me?” Sasuke asked, raising an eyebrow in surprise. “You don’t even eat.”

Sasori shrugged, motioning to Deidara. “He does.” He said, as if it were obvious.

“Sasori my man, always spoiling me.” Deidara joked, and Sasuke’s eyes narrowed in on the way Deidara swept his hand through that shaggy red hair. “It’s pretty good actually Sparky, you should keep your strength up if you’re going to be participating in so many...activities, yeah?” He mocked him. 

“Back to mocking my sex life?” Sasuke asked. “I almost missed it...don’t like when you get so serious.” 

Deidara’s grin faded a bit, looking back to Sasori as if to confirm something as he nodded. He glanced back at Sasuke and his face was a mask of death. “How’s this for serious? If you get hurt again because of him...we’ll kill him. I don’t care that I might not be a match for the high and mighty Uchiha prodigy, I’ll do it anyways.” He stepped closer. “He doesn’t deserve you.” He said quietly, before his face switched back to normal and he smacked him hard across the head. “Sparky, you look so damn stupid with that thing on your skull. Take it off, you’re more fun without it.” 

Sasuke tried to comprehend what he had just heard, holding his head and glaring. “Stop hitting me asshole. Keep your damn paws to yourself.” 

“Says our little puppy of the group.” Deidara mocked right back, ducking as Sasuke grabbed the pan full of eggs and chucked them at his head. “Hey! Those were good eggs, yeah? Sasori is going to kick your pale Uchiha ass for that!” 

“Enough!” Sasori yelled at them both. “I can’t handle the two of your together. The enemy is less than a day away, and you’re squabbling like children! Sasuke, do you want to handle this?” 

Sasuke frowned at just the thought, grabbing a piece of bacon as he munched on it. “Do you know which team was sent?” 

Sasori sighed. “And why would I know that Sasuke?” He asked him, and Sasuke could just feel the disapproval in the air. 

“I’ll go.” Itachi said, finally coming out of the room as he watched them all. “We need to keep Sasuke a secret for as long as possible.” 

Deidara scoffed under his breath. “You mean you want to keep him from them for as long as possible.” 

Itachi glowered at the blond. “You think so? Well then the two of you go. You and Sasuke if you want to handle him all on your own.” He glanced towards Sasuke. “Don’t kill them Otouto, it’ll be a hassle.” 

Sasuke frowned at Itachi, because he was sure he was going to give him the out. He didn’t want to face them...not after Naruto and Kakashi. Itachi damn well knew that too. “I don’t…”

“I can handle your little brother.” Deidara stated. “Leave the diadem on, we’ll be fine, yeah? He doesn’t always need to rely on the fox.” As he said that Deidara threw a shuriken as hard as he could at Sasuke’s face, grinning as Sasuke barely got his hands up to catch it before it took out his cheekbone. “You see, he’s still a prodigy even without his chakra.”

“You asshole! What the hell…” Sasuke was cut off by Itachi. 

“Fine. Take him.” He glanced towards Sasuke. “Take your sword.” He said, motioning him close. Sasuke looked around the room, before slowly walking over to his brother. He knew Itachi was aware how very little he wanted to do this, just like he knew the bastard didn’t care either way. Itachi leaned in to kiss him when Sasuke got close, obviously doing it for Sasori and Deidara’s benefit. “Do you understand what I want from you?” He asked him, and Sasuke nodded, because strangely enough he did understand. 

“They hate me.” He told Itachi. “I won’t be of any benefit.” He looked around the room, thinking that of the four of them he might be the only one that would be. 

“Just get one.” Itachi said, and Sasuke nodded, leaning up to kiss him again as he could practically feel Sasori rolling his eyes. “Ready asshole?” He asked Deidara, chucking the shuriken back at the bastard as the other barely blocked.

“Always ready for you my little Sparky!” Deidara mocked, and Sasuke saw him give Sasori a meaningful wink before they both headed out to meet the shinobi of the leaf. 

Sasuke and Deidara ran through the trees, and Sasuke was almost wistful for how they used to be. How many missions just like this had they gone on together? He glanced towards Deidara questioningly. “Can I ask you a question?” He started, pushing off of the tree as they sped towards the leaf shinobi.

“Didn’t you already?” Deidara mocked, grinning as he winked at him. “Sure Sparky...shoot. We all know how good you are at that.” 

“Do you think Sasori gets bored?” He asked, pushing faster. “Do you get bored?”

Deidara made a face. “No. I am not giving you relationship advice.” He said, disgusted. “We are not those kind of friends. Here’s my advice...lose the psychopath. Other than that I do not want to hear about it.”

Sasuke glared at his back, feeling embarrassed for even asking. “Why do you hate him so much anyways? What the hell has he ever done to you?”

“You mean other than putting my man into a coma?” Deidara asked sarcastically, bitter resentment obviously still present. “You’re not going to win me over with that one. You’re the only one he has ever given a shit about, so don’t expect for him to have friends.” 

He bit his lip at that, trying to hide a smile, but failing as he watched Deidara roll his eye again. “Shut up.” He grumbled, speeding up to pass him. “How did Sasori know about this anyways?”

“Spies.” Deidara said, as if it were obvious. “He’s got them everywhere. This one sent over a pigeon with the information. It’s one of his newer ones, but Sasori seems to trust him.”

“Don’t think you should trust anyone these days.” Sasuke mused. 

“Oh?” Deidara asked, eyeing him playfully. “Should we trust you?” 

“Probably not.” Sasuke admitted. “If it were you or Itachi, I’d choose my brother anytime.” 

“Would he?” Deidara asked curious. “Would he ever choose you over any of his plans?” 

“He left the Akatsuki for me.” Sasuke pointed out. “He’s not the devil you think he is.”

Deidara scoffed at that. “Sparky...he really is.” He stressed, grinning at him as they rounded a corner. “They should be here soon...if the calculations were correct.” He thought, stopping at a tree and creating a clay bird to send up. “Find them…” He told it as he tossed it up to fly away. “So what did Itachi mean back there?” Deidara asked. “He has a plan, yeah?” 

Sasuke eyed him, debating how much to reveal. “Recruitment…” He finally conceded with. 

Deidara raised his eyebrows. “From Konoha? Really? That’s ballsy.” He put his finger to his chin. “There is some talent there though, and they’d be less likely to betray us. ...I mean unless they’re Uchihas.” 

Sasuke rolled his mismatched eyes. “Harr harr...you’re so funny.” He sneered. “Why didn’t you want him to take the diadem off?” He asked him then. “You aren’t scared, are you?” He grinned. “Admit it...I kicked your ass.” 

“I let you win, yeah?” Deidara assured him. “I wanted my little Sparky to have some confidence.” Deidara looked up at him, and Sasuke watched his face change. “Sasuke behind you!” He managed, and Sasuke went to turn around, eyes wide as he barely managed to get his fingers up before a chakra laced piano wire wrapped around his neck, yanking him backwards against a body. He watched with wide fearful eyes as a man came down in front of Deidara, slashing through his stomach and sending him flying backwards as Sasuke screamed. 

“Dei!” He yelled, trying to yank on the wire as it held him close. “Deidara!” He screamed, eyes wide and fearful as the man in the Akatsuki cloak turned around, and he saw the orange mask of Tobi. No. No. “DEIDARA!?” He screamed, fighting as Tobi walked closer. “You bastard, what did you do!? What the hell did you do!?” 

Tobi grabbed his mask, slowly dragging it up to reveal spikey black Uchiha hair, and a scarred face. His eye was red with the sharingan, the one he had. “Sasuke Uchiha...the brat that has caused me problem after problem.” He said, anger and annoyance lacing his face. “So nice to see you again” 

“What’s so nice about it?” Sasuke sneered, fighting against the person holding him, not able to see anything besides a cloak covering his face. “Why would you do that to Deidara?” 

“Why?” Obito asked him then. “Because he betrayed me of course. It wasn’t hard to get the misinformation to Sasori, but I had hoped he would have come as well. Don’t worry.” Obito murmured. “He may not be dead yet. To his dismay.” He sheathed his sword behind his back. “The poison my sword is dipped in will eat away his insides. Pity...he made me laugh.”

“Sasori will kill you.” Sasuke hissed, angry tears coming to his eyes. “I don’t care who you are.”

“Sasori? But not Itachi?” Obito asked, walking closer to grab onto Sasuke’s chin. “Aren’t you going to tell me all the horrible things your brother will do to me?” 

Sasuke glared into that one eye, the matching one currently in Itachi’s face. “You know my Aniki, so do I really need to tell you how stupid this is?” He asked. 

Obito shrugged. “Maybe...but he needs to be taught a lesson.” He gripped Sasuke’s chin hard. “He hurt someone important to me. He took something from me. I plan to hurt him equally as bad.” 

“You don’t know how bad you’ve screwed up.” Sasuke said, eyes hard. He had no way to fight this, not with the diadem on.

“I screwed up?” Obito asked, surprise on his scarred face. “Itachi tried to overthrow me, and he let you out into the open completely unprotected.” His hand roamed over the diadem. “Very unprotected...just what did you do to him to warrant this?” He asked, and Sasuke realized that Obito didn’t yet know about the kyuubi. It was the only card he had to play, but he had no way to get the diadem off. 

“I pissed him off.” Sasuke hissed.

Obito grinned. “Yes, well...you usually do. To think he could be brought to heel by a worthless brat. You ruined him. You made him feel. Such a disappointment.” 

Sasuke’s heart was pounding, trying to turn his face away as Obito grabbed his hair. “He could kill you anyday. You’re nothing compared to him.” 

“Lies.” Obito growled. “Besides, I told you this isn’t about killing him. This is about teaching him a lesson. I considered killing you and leaving your body rotting on the ground, but that wouldn’t be enough. Not for what the two of you did.” He hissed. “So I contacted an old friend.” He grinned widely. “Someone I know who is just dying to see you Sasuke.” He motioned behind him, and Sasuke’s eyes turned back in time for a hood to be drawn back, and for Kabuto’s face to be revealed. 

“Kabuto?” He asked, fear lighting up his spine. “Why? Why are you working with the Akatsuki?” 

Kabuto yanked on the cord, causing Sasuke to choke out in pain as his neck began to bleed. “Revenge.” He said. “And because my Master bid me to.” 

Master? No. No… “He’s dead.” Sasuke said, assuring himself more than anything. “I killed him. He’s dead!” 

“He’s really not.” Kabuto assured him. “But he’s very excited to see you Sasuke, after all you did the last time you were there.” He threatened, voice always pleasant. “He was barely alive when I found him, and I had to do the body jump right then and there. It wasn’t his first choice though. Three years later and I managed to find his vessel.” Sasuke’s eyes were wide as he listened. “He’s so eager to have you back.”

“I have to consent.” Sasuke hissed at him, knowing there was no way he could defend himself. 

“After hours alone with Lord Orochimaru…” Kabuto whispered in his ear. “I have no doubt you’ll consent...he has that effect on people.” Sasuke paled, remembering the last time.

“I told Orochimaru to have his fun with you.” Obito said. “I can’t wait to see Itachi’s face when he realizes the only person he’s ever loved has been raped over and over, and then taken over by that snake.” He leaned in. “You shouldn’t have betrayed me, and you shouldn’t have touched Kakashi.” He said, voice deadly before he punched him as hard as he could. Sasuke felt his nose breaking before everything went black.  
,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And that is how you do a cliffhanger. Next chapter is very dark...you have all been warned.


	32. To Lose Your Soul

The Never Played Symphonies

Chapter 32: To Lose Your Soul

Sasuke smiled stupidly, biting his lip as he crawled up on the bed. “It’s a stupid thing...to be this happy.” He said it, because Itachi had been home for over a week. He said it because they had spent the whole night in bed, just talking...amongst other things.

Itachi watched him, hands reaching to grab his hips and pull him onto his lap. “Sex makes you happy?” He asked him, and Sasuke moaned as Itachi’s lips trailed down his neck. 

“You make me happy.” Sasuke whispered breathlessly. “Sometimes…” He turned to meet his mouth, black nails trailing up Itachi’s chest. “It’s not just the sex...not all the time.” He was probably talking too much. In fact, he was definitely talking too much. “It’s the way you look at me...It’s the way you watch me.”

His brother raised an eyebrow, and Sasuke felt him stiffen underneath him. “I think it’s time we got out of bed.” He assured him, going to push Sasuke off, but the other shoved him back.

“It’s alright to feel something Aniki.” He assured him, using his hands to drag Itachi’s hands up his body. “Do you feel something?” He asked seductively, leaning in to kiss him as he dragged Itachi’s hands down to his ass. 

He looked up from the kiss, meeting Itachi’s sharingan eyes with both of his own. They did this, when they wanted to look into each other. “I feel something.” Itachi whispered, causing Sasuke to smile even more. “Sometimes too much...for you.” 

Sasuke shook his head, kissing Itachi more. “Never too much...I know it’s stupid Itachi, but this...just this...it’s enough for me.” Even though it would never be enough for his brother. 

“You’re right.” Itachi murmured, gripping him and pulling him closer. “It is stupid.” 

,,,,,,,,,,

Deidara coughed, blood spraying onto the dirt as he came back into consciousness. He groaned out in pain, arms wrapping around his stomach as he curled into himself. “Shittttttttt” He mumbled, forcing himself to roll up onto his knees. He looked around, trying to figure out what had happened. That last thing he had seen before he had been slashed was Tobi, and why the hell was that idiot there? “Sasuke?” He remembered, looking up towards the tree. Wherever he was, he was long gone now. “Shitttttt….” He said again, doubling over in pain as whatever had been on that sword was now deep into his bloodstream. Where was Sasuke? He couldn’t have lost him. Not when he had promised to protect him. Itachi was going to kill him if whatever this was didn’t first. He had to get back there. Sasori would know what it was. He always did. 

He didn’t know how he did it. Honestly there were times he was crawling, but he managed to make it back to the house they were squatting in. His eyesight was starting to go as his hand pressed to the door, stumbling forward and collapsing. 

“Deidara?” He heard, blood gushing out of his mouth. Sasori sounded worried...he hadn’t meant to worry him. “Deidara!” The words then were muffled, Itachi and Sasori exclaiming their surprise as he was grabbed. He groaned in pain as he was laid over the table, squirming as he held his stomach. He coughed, black blood spewing from his mouth as he did. “He’s poisoned…” Sasori gathered. “Who did this? Deidara...who did this?” He heard his lover ask, grabbing his face to turn it towards him. Deidara tried to smile up at him, lips black. “Hey baby…” He murmured, meeting those gorgeous eyes. “I fucked up.” 

He felt medical ninjutsu, Sasori using his chakra to try to heal him. “Who did this to you?” Sasori asked, and Deidara tried everything he could to focus on that face. How’d he ever get so lucky that Sasori of the red sands cared enough about him to ask? 

“Tobi…” He managed, feeling a little better with the healing. “I saw him...he took Sparky.” He coughed, twisting as he held his stomach. “I think there was someone else, but I don’t...I didn’t see their face.” He was fighting to remain conscious, blinking his eyes as he saw a chair crash through a window. He heard screaming then, the two of them fighting as he blearily watched Itachi pacing around the room, grabbing his head before he flipped something over. “I’m sorry…” He managed, and he was once more drawn back towards Sasori’s gorgeous face. “Hey baby…” He repeated, hallucinating by this point as the poison attacked his neurons. “I fucked up.” He said the same thing, coughing up more blood as he lost consciousness. 

When he came to he was a little more lucid. He was still on the table, Sasori over him as he worked tirelessly. “Did you find the antidote?” He asked him, and Sasori started as he looked up. 

“Deidara.” He breathed, and Deidara smiled a little as the wooden lips pressed against him, still managing to feel human to him. “You’re awake.”

“Obviously.” The blond managed. “Couldn’t leave you alone with Itachi. That’s just cruel.” He said weakly. 

“I discovered the poison.” Sasori informed him. “It’s out of your system, but the wound you sustained was serious. It’ll take awhile for you to heal.” 

“We don’t have a while.” Deidara assured him. “We have to find Sparky. I promised I’d protect him.” Deidara watched Sasori’s eyes turn dark at the mention of Sasuke. “What? Tell me.” He requested, ignoring the pain as he pushed himself up onto his elbows. “Tell me.” 

“Itachi went after him hours ago.” Sasori murmured. “He hasn’t returned. I thought the information was true. I wouldn’t have sent you two if I didn’t.”

“This isn’t your fault.” Deidara shrugged. “Well...it’s a little your fault. How pissed is Itachi?” If he had to guess he would say very. 

“Livid.” Sasori assured him. “Crazy. He kept saying he couldn’t feel him...whatever that means. He said he was unconscious.” 

Deidara rose an eyebrow. “I don’t even want to know how he would know that.” He sighed, pain lancing through his body. “We have to go after them.”

“There’s no need.” He heard Itachi say, the other standing in the doorway. His eyes held the Sharingan, and all Deidara saw was death. “There’s no trace of my Otouto. They disappeared.”

Shit. “Itachi.” Deidara tried. “Listen...we didn’t know. Sasori’s information was good. I don’t know how they found us. I don’t know why Tobi was there.” 

“What did you hear?” Itachi asked, ignoring all of the apologies. His voice was death, sending a chill down Deidara’s spine. 

“Not much.” He tried, sitting up more and ignoring Sasori’s look of disapproval. “It was so sudden. I was just mocking Sparky about you...and then they were on us.” 

“Tobi took my brother.” Itachi said, and Deidara’s hand clenched around Sasori’s to try to keep the fear off his face. “You let it happen. You two who claim to care for him set him up. I let you get close to us.” Deidara’s eye widened as Itachi’s eyes swirled with the Mangekyo. “I let him care for you.”

Sasori stepped in front of him then, blocking him from Deidara’s view. Deidara let out a sigh of relief. He didn’t think he could handle Itachi’s wrath in the state he was in. “We didn’t betray you. We were all played. Sasuke is important to all of us. I would never betray him. Your eye tricks don’t work on me Itachi. Put them away so we can come up with a plan.” 

“What plan?” Itachi hissed. “He’s gone without a trace, and he’s too worthless to give us any sort of information!” Deidara had always thought Itachi was scary showing no emotion. ...He was very wrong. Itachi angry was enough to make him wish the sword had killed him. How did Sasuke deal with this all the time?

“How did you find him when he was with the Kyuubi?” Sasori asked, trying to appeal to Itachi’s logical side, what was left of it at this point.

“He told me.” Itachi stated, glowering at the two of them, hackles still raised. Deidara didn’t even want to know what that statement meant. The fact that Itachi had somehow discovered a way to communicate with Sasuke when they weren’t even together was a level of fucked up he couldn’t imagine.

“Then ask him.” Sasori hissed. “We’ll be ready to go in two hours. I don’t want Deidara’s guts to fall out while we’re running.” 

Itachi watched the pair of them, and Deidara hid from those cursed eyes behind Sasori. ...He’d be ashamed of that fact later when he wasn’t in so much pain. “If he’s dead there’s nothing that will stop me from killing Deidara...but first I’ll feed him the heart that loves him so much.” Itachi hissed, turning to go towards the bedroom. Deidara gulped as he left, letting out a sigh as he was dimly aware of how close he had come to Itachi killing him.   
,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Sasuke blearily opened his eyes, trying to assess the situation. He had woken up on his knees, with his chained hands stretched out on the floor in front of him. The shackles bit into his wrists, and his nose was killing him from the break. He was on a stone floor, the room lit by torches. It was cold, unnaturally cold. ...So he was underground then. Hidden. How had he been so stupid? How had he let this happen?

“Wondering about your current fate, Sasuke-kun?” A familiar voice asked, sending a chill down Sasuke’s spine. He looked up with mismatched eyes, the snake sannin sitting on a throne on the other side of the room. “Ah. There you are. That fire is still in your eyes, no matter how different they seem.” He tssked. “A pity. I bought a defective pet.”

“Sorry to disappoint you.” He snidely replied, grunting as Orochimaru yanked on the chains on his hands, pulling him forward and off balance. 

“Not a complete disappointment I suppose.” Orochimaru murmured boredly. “You’re still just as pretty. You look more like Itachi every day. His mirror image.” That long tongue licked around his mouth. “It was hard to stay away for three years, but then I couldn’t have the Akatsuki knowing I was alive. Not when I was weaker than them.” 

“Aren’t you still?” Sasuke asked, grunting as he was dragged forward more, trying to lock his feet to prevent it as he glared at the Sannin. “I could kill you in an instant.” 

“Oh yes...I have no doubt you could.” Orochimaru remarked. “You see it was such a long time Sasuke-kun...I felt the need to examine my prize.” Sasuke sneered at that, sickened at the idea of what Orochimaru had done to him in his sleep. “When the Akatsuki gave me to you, I don’t think they realized just what they were giving away. Tell me, how did Itachi do it?” Orochimaru asked. “How did he implant a Jinchuriki inside of you?” 

“What else did you look at, you sick fuck?” Sasuke growled, grunting as he was dragged closer yet. 

“Everything.” Orochimaru mused. “Nothing I haven’t seen before, and yet enough to sustain me until you woke up.” 

Revulsion filled him as he glowered at him. “I’ll kill you if you touch me again.” He threatened, only half realizing that the chains and diadem made him all but worthless to carry out the threat. 

“I have no doubt you’ll try.” Orochimaru said. “But I always like the ones that put up a fight.” That tongue lapped out, licking up Sasuke’s neck. “Mmmm...you taste sweet. Still so innocent despite what Itachi has no doubt done to your body.” Orochimaru raised an eyebrow. “I bet he has you well trained, doesn’t he?” Sasuke turned his face as he was licked again, nauseous at just the thought of it. “I’ll let you show me how well trained you are. Don’t think I forgot about what Itachi did to me the last time I had you. I do want your body for my own Sasuke, but that doesn’t mean we can’t have some fun first.” 

Sasuke raised his eyebrow at that, smirking at the sannin. “I dare you.” He threatened. “He might not kill you if you let me go now.” He mused. “If you touch me….I don’t even want to think about what he’ll do to you. You were always scared of my brother, right? That’s why you ran with your tail between your legs when he wouldn’t let you take his body?” 

Orochimaru raised an eyebrow, those snake eyes seeming amused. “Itachi has been talking to you...and I thought he only liked your mouth for one reason.” He mocked, and Sasuke gasped as that long tongue pushed past his lips, invading his mouth and down his throat as he choked. He coughed as it was pulled out, leaning onto his hands as he regained his breath. The first feeling of fear starting to invade him. 

“Itachi doesn’t know where you are Sasuke-kun.” He mused, voice mocking. “He can’t save you...no one can.” Orochimaru laughed at that, the cackle reverberating off of the stone. 

Sasuke reacted, running forward as he launched himself at Orochimaru. He landed in his lap, using the long chains to wrap around that sickening neck as he pulled, hearing the neck crack underneath him as he squeezed. “Sick fucking bastard!” He screamed, squeezing harder as Orochimaru choked. He still looked amused, and Sasuke pulled harder when hands grabbed around his waist, that vile tongue wrapping in a vice like grip around his neck. He choked, not able to breathe as he tried to keep squeezing, the tongue tightening all the more as he did. 

“Oh Sasuke-kun….” Orochimaru croaked, air cut off from his throat. “I missed your spark.” He mocked, and Sasuke reacted then as that tongue that had almost choked him to unconsciousness tightened, reaching for Orochimaru’s waist. His hand closed around metal and he slashed up, managing to slice through that vial tongue with a shuriken. He heard a scream, blood spraying all over his face as he gasped for air. He fell backwards, the chains around Orochimaru’s neck dragging him on top of him. The other’s angry and crazed face yelled, blood spraying all over Sasuke’s as he squeezed. Knowing he had to hold on, knowing he couldn’t let go or he would die...worst than that. 

His head was grabbed from behind, and Sasuke glanced up just in time to see Kabuto’s livid face, before his head was pulled up and slammed down hard to bust on the concrete. As he passed out...he thought he heard Orochimaru laughing. 

Sasuke woke in the darkness of his mind, sighing in relief as it was over for awhile. He collapsed into the dark water, pressing his face against it to hide his tears. What had he done? He had lost whatever goodwill he had had to play with Orochimaru. He had given away whatever protection he might have had. ...He had lost that awhile ago. ...He never could have imagined it would hurt that much. 

“You’ve been crying.” A voice spoke, and Sasuke looked up to see Itachi standing there, face knitted with worry. It wasn’t a look Sasuke saw much, and it took him awhile to interpret it. He was here...finally. Sasuke had been trying to reach out through their connection. He had been trying, but he hadn’t felt Itachi on the other end. 

“Is it you?” Sasuke asked, pushing himself up shakily. “The real you? Not the one you think I want to see?” 

Itachi knitted his eyebrows at Sasuke’s observation. “Yes.” He said, looking him over. “Are you hurt?” 

“I have no doubt I will be.” Sasuke said honestly, and watched Itachi’s body stiffen in anger. “You shouldn’t have come here...It’s a trap...I know it’s a trap.” He watched him. “He wants you. He wants you and I screwed up…”

Itachi narrowed his eyes as Sasuke rambled. “Who?” He asked, and Sasuke felt revulsion and fear then. He had never felt such things in this place...this had always been his peace. 

“I’m sorry.” He looked up, tears leaking down his face. “But you shouldn’t find me.” He knew it then. He knew this was all a set up. “I won’t be here again...I won’t let you find me after he…” He shuddered, holding his face. “God he’s going to...He’s going to…” He was hyperventilating when he felt hands on his face, Itachi dragging his face up.

“Who?” He asked, voice dangerous and desperate. “Who Otouto? Don’t shut me out...I can’t find you if you shut me out.” 

Sasuke looked up at Itachi, tears streaming down his face. “It’s a trap.” He repeated. “He can’t use me with the Kyuubi already inside of me…” He murmured. “I’m bait.” 

“Use you…” Itachi repeated, and then his eyes widened as he realized. “No.” Sasuke saw fear then, never seeing such a look on his Aniki’s perfect features. “Where?” He asked, obviously trying to figure out what was best to ask. 

“It doesn’t matter.” Sasuke said. “You shouldn’t come here Aniki…” He murmured. “I don’t want you to see...not after.” He tilted his head. “I want you to look at me like you always did.”

Itachi kissed him then, and Sasuke sighed as he hardly felt it. Not here. ...The last time he would ever kiss the man he loved, and it was just a whisper. “I’ll always look at you Sasuke.” Itachi whispered, kissing him again. “Don’t let him touch you until I get there.”

“Oh Aniki…” Sasuke whispered, sadness feeling him as he memorized Itachi’s face. “You’re too late.”   
,,,,,,,,,,,

Deidara jumped as Sasori was bandaging his abdomen, the door to Itachi’s room slamming open. His stomach tightened in fear and worry at the panicked expression on the Uchiha’s normally so put together face. “What?” He asked, not caring about his own safety by bringing Itachi’s attention to him. “What is it? Did you find him?”

Itachi’s eyes glanced to him, and he felt his testicles draw up in fear. “Orochimaru has him.” He said slowly, and Deidara’s eye grew wide at the ludicrous statement.

“He’s dead, yeah?” He asked, remembering the night Sasuke had been dragged into the circle. He remembered it because that was the same night Sasori had been brought back half dead. 

“Obviously he’s not.” Itachi hissed. “He has my brother.” Those red eyes bled death as he grabbed for Sasuke’s discarded sword that Deidara had managed to drag back, sheathing it on his back. “Get your things. We need to find him now.” 

“Well this is good, right?” Deidara asked. “He won’t kill him. He wants to body jump into him, yeah?” He asked, and glancing around to the two men around him he realized he had said something stupid. “What aren’t you telling me?” He asked them, and he grunted as Itachi backhanded him as hard as he could at just the question, his blood spraying across the wall.

“Itachi!” Sasori growled, stepping in front of him yet again. “We’ll find him. Sasuke is strong. He can handle himself.” 

Itachi unsheathed the sword then, lashing it to stab through Sasori’s heart. The only thing stopping him was the chakra puppet strings Sasori had gotten up in time to still his hand. Deidara reacted then, sending clay spiders to cover the panicking Uchiha, scrambling forward to grab at the sword trying to push passed the strings.

“What good does killing us do, yeah?” Deidara asked. “We’re the only ones willing to help you find him.” He tried, and he watched Itachi’s breathing growing ragged...almost like he was hyperventilating. “We’ll find Sparky.” 

“His name is Sasuke!” Itachi snapped, yanking the sword back to sheath it, brushing the clay arachnids off of him. “Let’s go. Sasori, do you still have your spy?” Deidara glanced over to his partner at that, watching him slowly nod. “Find out where they’re keeping him. He cut me off. I can’t feel him anymore.” 

Deidara watched worriedly as he said that. “Is he...Is he dead?” He asked, not knowing what kind of connection Itachi had with his brother. 

“No.” Itachi hissed. “But I’m sure he wishes he were.” He said, heading out the door. 

Deidara looked over to Sasori, the other having the same stricken look on his face as Itachi did. “What’s going on, yeah? What do you both know that I don’t?” 

Sasori watched him then, and Deidara saw his normally emotionless filled with worry. “We have to find him. I do have a spy that I’ve kept close to Kabuto in case anything ever reemerged. Excuse me…” He said, walking outside as well and leaving Deidara in the house, not knowing what it was that put the fear of god into both Sasori and Itachi.   
,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

“Did you make it yourself?” Sasuke asked, examining the ring on his finger. He watched the stone shine in the fire light.

“Obviously Otouto.” Itachi said, sounding amused as he pulled Sasuke back against his chest in the water. “You can stop looking at it you know...it isn’t going anywhere.” 

Sasuke scoffed. “Yeah right...I know you.” He murmured a little bitterly. “Have to savor these moments while I have them.” He turned to watch Itachi. “You know...you’ve changed Aniki.” He pointed out. “You’re not quite as big of a dick as you used to be.” He teased him, smiling as Itachi kissed him. He laid his head back on that chest, itching at the diadem on his head. “Can I ask you something stupid?” He asked him, sighing as he tilt his neck for Itachi to kiss along it, shifting in the water. “Do you ever think about what would have happened if you had taken me with you? ...When you killed them that is.” 

Itachi stiffened behind him, lips resting on Sasuke’s shoulder. “A 13 year old taking care of an 8 year old while on the run?” He asked. “That would have ended well.” 

“You’ve always been the one to take care of me Aniki.” Sasuke remind him, head tilted to watch him. “That’s not why you didn’t take me with you.”

“No.” Itachi agreed. “You know why I didn’t take you. You were supposed to grow up to hate me.” 

“Guess I failed.” Sasuke mused, kissing just underneath Itachi’s chin. “I don’t think there’s a single scenario where we wouldn’t end up here.” He stated.

“On the run from the Akatsuki and every other village?” Itachi asked. “Such standards you have Otouto.” He mocked, trailing off as Sasuke bit just under his neck. 

“I meant together.” Sasuke whispered, tongue lapping at the wet flesh as he turned in the bath. “I don’t care if it was in Konoha, on the run, hell even if I had ended up running to Orochimaru...we would have always been together.” Sasuke pulled back to watch Itachi in the bath, cupping his face with his ringed hand. “You may have just given me a piece of your soul Aniki...but you had my whole one a long time ago. I can’t be angry with you anymore...I don’t have the strength to say no to you anymore. I’ll always be yours.”   
,,,,,,,,,,

Deidara’s eyes glanced towards the compound. It had taken them a week to find it...another three days to get to where it was. 10 days….Sasuke had been missing for 10 days. In that time he wasn’t sure Itachi slept for a second. He certainly hadn’t eaten. Deidara was half convinced he was a robot. Not to say he was faring any better. They had all been running on fumes while searching. Deidara could see Itachi’s frustration every time he tried to contact Sasuke in whatever way they had. He had always come up empty. Sasuke was either dead or refusing to communicate, neither of which really gave him a warm fuzzy feeling deep down in his bones. 

They had betrayed the Akatsuki, and for what? Chances are they were going to find Sasuke’s corpse, and then what? Everything they had strived to do was blotted out before they could blink an eye. He had lost it on a whim to believe that Sasuke could be the thing he was looking for. Was it weird to think him and Sasori could actually have a home? Sasori had been quiet. It wasn’t surprising. To a man that had never had any family, losing a brother had not gone over well. Sasuke was like a little brother that they never had had before. If they ever saw him again...he might tell him so. ...Maybe. He might just beat the shit out of him for scaring him like this. 

He glanced over to Sasori, the other in his puppet suit as they weren’t taking any chances. “So how do we do this?” Deidara asked, loaded up with clay. “Bust through the front door?” 

“That won’t be necessary.” A voice said, and Deidara watched as Kabuto jumped down from the roof. “I’ll be handling things out here.”

“Kabuto.” Sasori growled, the scratchy voice laced with anger. “You betrayed me.”

“Yes, well…” Kabuto mused. “Lord Orochimaru has that effect on people...as I’ve said.” He looked over, eyes landing on Itachi. Deidara knew this kid must have some balls when he stared into those sharingan eyes without blinking. “You were dumb to come here Itachi...a wasted effort.” 

“Where’s my brother?” Itachi asked, and Deidara heard his voice calmer than it had been in days. 

“Inside.” Kabuto said, voice sounding amused. “Lord Orochimaru got bored with him. There’s only so many things you can do to a body, even one as remarkable as his.” He said, hands lighting up with chakra in warning as Itachi stepped forward. “That diadem is remarkable. No matter what we did we couldn’t get it off his head. I commend your genius Itachi.” He mock bowed. “You made my job very interesting.”

Itachi moved to strike, but Sasori flew in front of him to block. “No. Let me handle him. He’s a diversion anyways. Take Deidara and go find Sasuke.” 

Kabuto’s face twitched in amusement. “Oh? You want to fight me Sasori? To defend Sasuke Uchiha? ...I wouldn’t put up the effort if I were you.” He sighed dramatically. “I think you’ll be disappointed when you see Lord Orochimaru’s work.” 

Sasori’s tail came out, thrashing around in his anger as Deidara chanced a glance over to Itachi’s livid face. ...They had taken too long. He barely had enough time to react as Itachi started running, sprinting after him and into the compound. 

As they were running he heard Kabuto’s laughter. “You’re too late you know. You won’t like what you find.” Was the forboding sentence as he sprinted to keep up with Itachi. He was still healing, but he’d be damned if he would let his stomach slow him down. They sprinted through the halls, the place like a labrynith as they searched. He knew better than to open his mouth around Itachi, not with how the other was. Not with what Kabuto had just hinted at what they would find. 

They rounded a corner, and Deidara had to drag his heels to stop from running into Itachi. He grabbed the wall to steady him as Itachi had stopped in front of a door. “Is he in there?” Deidara asked him, panting from exertion. He watched Itachi nod, and wondered how in the hell he knew that. “Itachi what if this is a trap?” He tried to reason. “Maybe you shouldn’t…” But Itachi had already pushed open the door. 

Deidara had known violence all of his life. He had killed hundreds without batting an eye. He thought the exploded bodies were his work of art. Blood...gore...these were his tapestries. Nevertheless, when he saw what lay beyond the door bile rose up in his throat, and he spewed up the little that was in his stomach all over the stone floor. 

The smell was the first thing that registered in his mind. It was a mixture of sex, urine, sweat, and blood...so much blood. The opened door revealed a large circular room alight with torches, and in the middle chains hung down from the ceiling. Attached to the chains were Sasuke’s wrists as he hung suspended from the floor. 

Deidara’s eyes scanned him then, his face hidden in a mop of black spikes as he was clearly unconscious. His eyes scanned down then, starting at the blood dripping off of Sasuke’s toes to pool on the ground with the already copious amount. His eyes roamed up his bloody legs, trying to pretend he didn’t see the smeared white dripping out of his shorts. They made it to his torso, thick pokers stabbed through multiple parts of his body, never hitting anything vital. His skin had been flayed in parts, the discarded pieces floating in the blood. His chin and neck were covered in blood and cum as he hung there. As Deidara entered the room slowly he was able to see Sasuke’s back, whipped and flayed so he could see his spine. Every inch of him looked to be in pain or bleeding. ...Fuck...was he even alive?

“Sasuke…” He heard himself whisper, thinking he was going to be sick again as he got closer. He hadn’t looked over at Itachi yet, not able to take his eyes off the kid...of the way the blood dripped off his toes. He had let this happen. ...This was his fault. 

“He’s gorgeous, is he not?” He heard a voice say, and Deidara glanced to the side to see Orochimaru standing there. He couldn’t wait to see what Itachi did to him. “I can’t stop admiring my work. Not to say you shouldn’t be proud Itachi...you taught him so very well.” He mused darkly. “I could feel myself inside of you while I was inside of him.” Deidara watched Itachi’s eyes swirl with he mangekyo. “Oh don’t even try it. You know I’m not really here. I wouldn’t be that stupid.” 

“I just had to see the look on your face when you saw him.” He laughed wickedly, and Deidara blanched at the thought of just what else he had done to Sasuke. “It’s a shame you put the Kyuubi in him. He would have made a perfect vessel...as it was he only had one use. He’s so pretty when he cries, isn’t he?” Orochimaru asked. “He’s prettier when every one of his orifices is full though...I’ll take that over tears.” He tilt his head. “You know what was funny? He never cried for you...not once. He’s strong, your little brother. But he’s still not you.” 

Itachi walked forward then, leaping up as he slashed through the metal of the chains with his sword, catching Sasuke’s body as he did so. Sasuke looked like a lifeless puppet in his arms as Itachi held him close, those chained hands settled around his neck for support. “When I find you...and I will find you...I’ll make you regret this.” 

“After how much fun it was?” Orochimaru asked. “I doubt it. It’s not my fault you left him defenseless.” He pointed out. “Even as defenseless as he was he still managed to fight me...for awhile. ...After a few days I’d like to think he realized how much he liked it.” Orochimaru sighed, waving in front of him. “In any case...you’re surrounded. If you give yourself up now and agree to be my vessel, I’ll let that Akatsuki bastard take him out of here.” He leaned in. “If not, the 200 shinobi I’ve brought to kill you will finish the job I started. Which will it be Itachi-kun?”

Itachi glanced towards him then, and Deidara saw the absolute devastation in his eyes. He walked over, handing the bloody mess that used to be his partner over, being careful with the pokers still impaled through his body. “Take him. I’ll handle things here.” His voice was low, emotionless. 

“What?” Deidara asked him. “You can’t turn yourself over to that thing! Sasuke wouldn’t want…”

“I said take him!” Itachi hissed, and Deidara watched as his hair began to float with the amount of chakra he was calling to him. “I’ll find you after…”

“If he wakes up without you…” Deidara tried. 

“Look at him Deidara...do you really think it’ll matter?” He asked, and before he could reply Itachi had launched himself, practically flying across the air as he slashed with the sword. He decapitated Orochimaru, the fake body hissing as it disappeared into a pile of snakes. 

They rushed in then, surrounding them as Deidara glanced around. He held Sasuke tight, the other cold and unresponsive in his arms. He had lost so much blood. He reached into his pouch, hand eating at his clay as he watched Itachi scan the room. In the same moment that he heard Itachi use his eyes to blast a black fire hole in the ceiling, Deidara used his clay to create a falcon. He jumped onto it and flew out the top with Sasuke, just in time to see Itachi absolutely surrounded with dozens of Orochimaru’s best shinobi. He flew through the wind, seeing that the compound was surrounded. It wasn’t just a few hundred. No, the ground was covered in Orochimaru’s men. This had been a set up to begin with. It had all been to capture Itachi. 

His eyes scanned the field, and it wasn’t hard to see Sasori fighting underneath them. He’d be pissed, but he wasn’t about to leave him in this nightmare...just like he wasn’t about to take Itachi from it. He soared down just as he saw Sasori strike through Kabuto’s arms. He used the arm he wasn’t holding Sasuke with to wrap around the puppet, yanking him up and onto the hawk as they sped away. 

Sasori turned on him as they soared, glaring through his puppet’s eyes. “What are you doing I had him!” He yelled. “I had….” He trailed off when he saw the body in Deidara’s arms. “Sasuke…”

“More pressing matters.” Deidara explained, handing him over to Sasori and hoping that the kid could be saved. They had left Itachi surrounded by hundreds of men. Would he be captured? Would he be killed before Sasuke could ever see him again?  
,,,,,,,,,,,,

“Ouch!” Sasuke cried, sniffing as his eyes were filled with tears. His chubby little hands went to his eyes as he sobbed. “That hurts Aniki…” He cried as Itachi bandaged the small legs. 

“Well then you shouldn’t have tried to do that.” Itachi scolded, a boy of 10. 

“You do it!” Sasuke pointed out, not knowing if he was angry or sad. “I just want to be like you!”

“You’re not even 5 yet Otouto...no one expects you to be.” Itachi assured him with a smile, leaning up to kiss Sasuke’s spikes.

“You could do it when you were my age...You’re a chunin now.” Sasuke tried, the knowledge causing him to cry harder. “I should be like you. I don’t get why I can’t do the things you do.” 

“Otouto...you are like me.” Itachi assured him, ruffling his hair. “You’ll be just as good as me when you grow a bit. Just as strong.” 

Sasuke shook his head in denial. “I won’t be! Not like you! You always have to come save me...even now.” He pushed Itachi away, lip sticking out in a pout in his anger. “I could have made it home.” 

“But I was worried about you…” Itachi tried, but Sasuke interrupted.

“I don’t care! That’s not how I get strong like you!” He snapped. “I won’t call for you Aniki! Not ever! I’m not a maiden you have to rescue.” He said, kicking his brother and then crying some more as he had used his hurt leg. “I want to be strong like you Itachi...Why can’t I be strong like you?” He sobbed, collapsing forward into Itachi’s arms, revelling in how those arms wrapped around him in comfort.

“I don’t you to be as strong as me Otouto.” Itachi murmured into his hair. “I like rescuing you.”  
,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Deidara yanked the last of the pokers out, having Sasori there with his med-ninjutsu to stop the bleeding. They had made it to a cave nearby, and they had been trying to staunch the worst of Sasuke’s injuries ever since. They had managed to regrow a layer of skin on his back, before working on the punctures from the pokers. This would be so much easier if Itachi had taken the diadem off. Sasuke could be healing in the meantime. The kyuubi wouldn’t let him die. It had its own self preservation to think of. 

He blanched as Sasuke coughed up a mixture of fluids, the frothy substance rolling down his chin as Deidara used his sleeve to wipe it away. ...The poor kid...he could never catch a break. All he wanted was Itachi to love him, and he went through hell for that want. “Sparky...I’m so sorry.” He whispered, wiping at some of the blood with a rag. He glanced towards Sasori as he was working on the flayed skin of his legs. “Do you have any idea how bad it might be...you know...there…” He tried, because he hadn’t been able to broach the area in question.

“Bad.” Sasori said, the other unusually silent. Deidara didn’t blame him.

“Can you heal him at all before Itachi sees?” If he sees..if he lives. 

“No. He needs to see.” Sasori said quietly. “He got him into this mess. He brought this all on his little brother.” He grumbled, and Deidara looked over as they heard the gravel move. Shit.... Itachi stood at the mouth of the cave, drenched head to foot in blood, dripping it as he held Sasuke’s sword to the side, staring in. 

“Do you think I don’t know that?” Itachi asked, and his voice was filled with emotion. “Do you think I don’t realize this is my fault? I brought this on him...my little brother….my lover…” His voice was shaky as he came into the cave, every step seeming a hardship for him. “Sasuke…” He whispered, dropping the sword as the sound clambered across the cave. “Brightness…” He managed. 

Deidara felt like he had to say something, so he got up from Sasuke’s body, noticing Sasori do the same. “Itachi he isn’t dead, yeah?” He tried. “If you take the diadem off he’ll heal…” He jumped a little as Itachi’s hand ripped towards him, the diadem flying off of Sasuke’s head. 

Itachi collapsed then, brought to his knees with exhaustion and injuries. Deidara’s eyes were wide as he watched him crawl the rest of the way, managing to blanket Sasuke’s body. The blood covering Sasuke’s face was washed a little, dripping pink down his cheeks as Deidara watched Itachi cry, his heart actually hurting for the elder Uchiha when he heard the broken sob. The one that signified his heart was dying. “Sasuke…” Was the desperate tone out of Itachi’s mouth, before he collapsed forward onto Sasuke’s unresponsive chest. It was hard to see that he was even still breathing. “Sasuke...I’m sorry…” He managed, the broken voice cutting through the darkness, flaying every single one of Deidara’s nerves as Itachi sobbed. “I’m sorry...Otouto...Come back...Come back…” He crawled up that cold body, and Deidara watched him place kiss after kiss on those defiled lips. “Forgive me Otouto...Forgive me Sasuke..” He begged against his lips. Deidara looked away then, the sobs only growing louder in the acoustic cave. He heard it then, shutting his eyes as tears poured down his face as Itachi whispered ‘I love you’ into Sasuke’s ear. To think, probably the strongest shinobi in existence was crippled to sobbing tears for his love, and Sasuke would never know it.  
,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

“Itachi…” Deidara tried after they lingered around for almost day. Once the other had managed to calm himself down he hadn’t said a word. He had picked Sasuke up to wash him, dressed him in some of his own clothes, and had been staring at the wall ever since. “Itachi he isn’t healing...do you know why?” He asked, because the eye should be working. Sasuke should be awake and almost completely back to normal by now. 

“He’s being stubborn.” Itachi finally said, and Deidara exchanged a look of surprise with Sasori that the Uchiha had even acknowledged the fact that he had spoken to him. “Sasuke likes to hide in his head. If he doesn’t want to go back he won’t.” 

“Well, can’t you go in there and get him, yeah?” Deidara asked. “I’ve seen you speak to him before.” He tried. He had spoken more to Itachi in the past week than he probably ever had their entire time together in the Organization. 

“If he’s being a brat, than he can stay there.” Itachi murmured. “I don’t have time for his nonsense.”

“I wasn’t aware that his suffering was nonsense.” Sasori bit out. His partner had been tinkering with something for the last day. He didn’t know what it was...until he was done with his projects he had found it best not to ask. 

Itachi’s eyes flashed in warning, and Deidara watched his fist clench as he got up. “I’m going out to see if I can track Tobi or Orochimaru.” The last name was said with such reviled contempt that it sent a chill down Deidara’s spine. “If he doesn’t wake up within the next hour...stab him. The Kyuubi will handle the rest.” He said, no emotion in his voice over the mention of stabbing his own brother. He left the shack, and Deidara let out a sigh. So much for the Itachi he had seen the night before. The one that had slaughtered hundreds of people, and then wept for Sasuke’s pain. 

Deidara raised a brow as he looked towards Sasori. “Are we really going to stab him?” He asked, understanding the logic. Even if Sasuke refused to use his chakra, that didn’t mean that Kyuubi inside wouldn’t fight to defend itself once injured. Sasori shrugged at him in answer, sewing something. Probably more of his “art” Deidara made a noise in his throat. “You get to do it then...I don’t really want a Jinchuriki on my ass.”

Sasori stopped what he was doing, getting up as he came to stand over Sasuke. “If we had any mercy we’d just kill him.” He murmured. “Itachi doesn’t have the capacity to give Sasuke what he needs when he wakes up.” 

Deidara looked up towards him at that, hand going to Sasuke’s shoulder in protection. “He can get through it. The kid is strong, yeah?” He asked. “No one gives him enough credit. Besides, I really want to see what Sparky will do to Orochimaru when he wakes up and has his chakra again. I want to watch him rip him apart.” He said darkly. 

Sasori nodded, chakra lines coming to his fingertips, and shooting out to attach to Sasuke, yanking him up to a sitting position. “I suppose we should give him the option.” He said, before shooting the chakra all the way through him, causing Sasuke to scream out in pain. When his eyes opened, Deidara wasn’t surprised to see the slitted red eyes of the fox staring back. 

“Shittttttt…” Deidara whistled, grabbing for his clay. “Listen Sparky...You’re here with us. You’re safe.” 

“Sparky?” Sasuke asked, but it wasn’t Sasuke. The voice was deep, powerful. It was the beast. “He’s not in charge anymore. He let me out of my cage.” Deidara’s eyes widened at that knowledge, fear lacing through him as Sasuke’s claws started to grow, his teeth turning to flames as chakra exploded in the cage. “Are you the one that hurt him?” 

“Me?” Deidara asked, backing up with Sasori as he eyed the mouth of the cave. “No. We’re his friends.”

“Friends?” The kyuubi asked him, crawling on his hands and feet as he stalked towards them. “This boy doesn’t have any friends. He’s empty.” 

Deidara ran as the Kyuubi’s clawed hand swung out, shooting chakra out of it and hitting him in the chest. He went flying backwards, hitting tree after tree as pain coursed through his body. He righted himself, just in time to block as Sasuke came down swinging, managing to hold him as they dug a crater in the ground with his power. 

He reached into his pouch, creating a shower of exploding butterflies, knocking the Jinchuriki off balance as he ran off, making himself another hawk as he soared up above it. He stared with wide eyes as more tails emerged, the chakra beginning to consume Sasuke’s flesh as he transformed. “This is not good. Sasori!?” He called, swooping down as the Kyuubi rounded on him. “Are we going to kill him?” 

Sasori sneered in the body of his puppet, jumping after him as he sent two puppets after Sasuke, the Kyuubi batting them away as if they were toys as his fourth tail emerged. “Sasuke? I know you can hear us, what do you think you’re doing? Take control. You have the Sharingan.” He tried, sending another wave of attack towards him as he struck the Jinchuriki, the fox howling at him as it screamed, mouth detaching as there was no Sasuke left. 

“This is bad, yeah?” Deidara asked him, trying to strategize as he flew above the monster’s reach. “Where in the Hell is Itachi?” He yelled, sending another wave of bombs towards it. This was more than what they had faced before during sparring. None of Sasuke was holding this thing back. 

“Your astute observations never cease to amaze me.” Sasori mocked at him, jumping back as the Kyuubi lunged at him, massive teeth snapping and ripping Sasori’s cloak. 

“You think this is time for mocking, Sasori-danna!?” Deidara asked, swooping down to drop the bombs. “You’re fucked up, yeah?” He asked, smirking in amusement even in his situation. 

“I’m glad you’re having fun at least.” Sasori grumbled, tightening his chakra strings to wrap around the monster. “Now!” He yelled, just as Deidara hit it with a giant blast. The explosion rang through the air, and Deidara grinned as it had to have put the thing out. He swooped down into the smoke, just barely able to swoop back up again as the Kyuubi snapped at him, tearing through one of the wings and sending him flying towards the ground.

He hit with a grunt, feeling his shoulder dislocate. He turned behind him, eyes wide as the Kyuubi sprang towards him. He shut his eye, knowing he couldn’t block. When the pain didn’t come he slowly opened it again, seeing Itachi standing in front of him. He had stopped the Kyuubi in its tracks with just his eyes.   
,,,,,,,,,,,

Sasuke looked up, unsurprised to see Itachi there. The other never had to try all that hard to get in his head. His long legs dangled on either side of the Kyuubi’s head, lounging on top of the monster he had just allowed his body. It’s not like he was using it anymore, and the fox had promised him peace. All he wanted was the pain to stop...in here...his mind was quiet. 

“So there you are.” Itachi murmured, staring up towards the growling beast without fear. “You’re giving up? How like you. It gets hard and you run away.” 

Sasuke leaned forward onto the beast’s head, watching Itachi. “You should go back Aniki...it’s not safe for you here. He’ll be free soon.” 

“I didn’t give you that power so that you could do this.” Itachi reminded him. “Come down here.” 

“No.” Sasuke whispered. “I don’t have to listen to you anymore. I just want to be left alone.” 

“You’re a coward.” Itachi hissed. “Aren’t you an avenger? Don’t you want to make him pay for what he did?” 

“What he did?” Sasuke asked, voice far away as vile memories washed to the surface. “There aren’t words. That body...I don’t want it. I want nothing more than to know it’ll kill for me.”

“Kill for yourself.” Itachi hissed. “Don’t hide behind that monster. You’re stronger than this.” 

“I’m really not.” Sasuke assured him. “I don’t have it in me to go back and face more pain.”

“Life is pain Otouto.” He replied with. “You can’t just run in your head. Stop being so weak.” Itachi walked forward then to the fox chakra. “You don’t have an option on this.” He assured him, tearing through the chakra as it exploded in his head. He was forced out of it, forced back into his own mind...into the world of pain. 

Sasuke fell to the ground. His nails dug into the earth as the pain hit him, lancing up his body. His skin was missing in chunks from the fox, slowly knitting itself back together with the use of his eye. It wasn’t the physical pain that got to him though. In his head he was able to shove everything down. He was able to make it all go away. Here he felt it all, remembered it all. A choked sob escaped his mouth. He could feel them around him. He didn’t want them to see him. He never wanted them to know what he had gone though. 

He glanced up slowly, entire body stiff as it tried to mend itself. He glared pure hatred at his brother for doing this to him, for forcing him back into this existence. “Bastard.” 

“You’ll get over it.” Itachi said unsympathetically. “Get up.” He took a step closer, dragging Sasuke’s face the rest of the way up with his sandal. “Get. Up.” He demanded, and then grabbed his hair, dragging him up to his knees. 

“Itachi!” Deidara yelled, voice sounding horrified by what he was seeing. “What the fuck are you doing, yeah? Leave him alone.”

Sasuke watched Itachi’s deadly eyes turn towards Deidara. “Stay out of this.” He hissed, and Sasuke cried out as he was yanked more. His mind flashed back to Orochimaru, feeling sick as he pawed at Itachi.

“Don’t...don’t…” He managed, dragging his feet across the ground as he fought him. “Please…” He begged him, trying to look away as Itachi forced him to stand, cupping his face. Sasuke tried to pull away, shoving at him. 

Itachi dragged his face back. “Look at me…” He tried, and Sasuke clawed at his face. “Otouto I said look at me.” He demanded. “Sasuke.” He said, and at the tone he dragged his eyes to look into Itachi’s, meeting the dark almost black eyes of his brother. “You’re safe...you’re with me. You’re safe.” Itachi repeated. “You’re strong. You’ll be fine. We’ll kill him.” 

Sasuke’s face broke down at that, pain and anguish lashing through it. His eyes filled with tears, and lunged forward, arms wrapping around Itachi’s neck. He screamed into his chest then, not being able to stop, screaming over and over again as his hands fisted in his shirt. He didn’t know why he was crying so hard. 

Itachi’s arms wrapped tight around him as he screamed, never once quieting him. Never once telling him he was being weak. Sasuke didn’t want to feel anymore. He wanted to run away. He wanted to disappear. “I’m sorry…” He begged of his brother. “I’m so sorry...I tried to fight...I tried...I tried…” He kept repeating, getting weak in the knees as he collapsed. Itachi went with him, catching him as he fell in his lap. The front of his shirt was wet with Sasuke’s tears as he continued. 

“It’s not your fault Otouto.” Itachi assured him, wrapping his arms around him. “You’re strong. You’ll get through this.” He kept repeating. Sasuke didn’t think it was true though. As a matter of fact he didn’t want to. He didn’t know when he stopped crying. All he knew was that Itachi held him until he did. He held him and never once called Sasuke any of the horrible things he was thinking about himself in his mind.   
,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,


	33. Behind Dead Eyes

The Never Played Symphonies

Chapter 33: Behind Dead Eyes

 

Sasuke finally calmed down. A person can only cry for so long. He calmed down, and he pushed everything deep under the surface. He had shoved Itachi away from him after about an hour, getting to shaky feet and stumbling towards the cave. Everything hurt, and he tried to use as much chakra as possible to numb that. His skin began to grow back, the punctures through his body sealing. To his credit, he only fell twice on the way in. No one helped him up. He would have attacked them if they had tried. He tried to hold everything together, feeling the uncomfortable pain between his legs that he tried to ignore. Nothing happened. Nothing. Orochimaru tortured him. He tortured him. But nothing happened… He looked around the cave, eyes finding his sword as he limped slowly towards it, sheathing it behind his back.

“Sasuke.” He slipped on his sandals, ignoring Sasori’s voice from behind him. He focused on putting one foot in front of the other...and not focusing on… Nothing fucking happened! “Sasuke?” Sasori asked again, and this time Sasuke slowly turned. 

“What do you want Sasori-sensei?” He asked, voice as lifeless as he felt. “I’m just packing up. We can’t stay this long in one place.” 

“Can you move in your condition?” Sasori asked him, no sympathetic pity in his voice. 

“I’m fine.” Sasuke hissed at him. “If we stay too long we’ll be noticed. I saw where we were through the Kyuubi’s eyes. Why would you guys ever be stupid enough to stay here?” He asked, though he already knew the answer. “You should have just left me.” 

“Did you really expect us to do that?” Sasori asked him. “After we spent all that time rescuing you?” 

“Oh?” Sasuke asked. “Did you rescue me?” He asked with sarcasm. “Did my brother kill him?” He asked then, and he really didn’t think he had to explain who he was talking about. 

Sasori seemed to hesitate, and Sasuke frowned as he saw that flash of pity. “No.” He conceded. “He had already escaped by the time we got there.” 

“What a rescue.” Sasuke mocked, eyes locking with Itachi’s at the mouth of the cave as he approached, knowing his brother had heard. “Are we going now?” 

“Can you run?” Itachi asked him, eyes locked with Sasuke’s. Sasuke couldn’t read him. He hated him for that. He always had. 

“If I have to.” He said. “If I die..well...no great loss there.” He murmured with dark sarcasm, watching Itachi’s eyes narrow to slits. 

“Did you want to talk before we leave?” Itachi asked him, voice hesitant. 

“Why?” Sasuke asked with mock surprise. “Do you want to hear my feelings?” He forced a smirk onto his face. “Pretty sure I’m fine.” As long as he didn’t think about...nothing...nothing fucking happened. “But thanks for the worry. I could obviously see your level of compassion when you ripped me out of my mind earlier...you’re a saint niisan, really.” He openly mocked him, sneering at his brother as he knew the other wouldn’t dare do a thing about it. He pushed past Itachi as he exited the cave, and was surprisingly allowed to. Hmmm...maybe one good thing had come from the torture. 

“Hey Sparky…” Deidara said as he came back out, the blond surprisingly cowed. “You’re looking better.” 

“Strange.” Sasuke murmured. “You’re just as ugly as ever...it’s sad that I can regrow all of my skin, and you can’t seem to change your face.” He murmured, raising one eyebrow as Deidara didn’t respond. “You’re pathetic.” He grumbled, pushing past him as well. 

“Go.” Itachi said, obviously speaking to the two with them. He’d know better than to use that tone on him now. “I’ll meet you at the rendezvous point in three days. Do recon on Tobi’s location. Do not approach if you find him.” Tobi huh? Coward would leave the heavy lifting to someone else. 

“What about...err...you know.” Deidara tried.

Sasuke spun around defiantly, trying to keep every bit of emotion from his face. “Orochimaru? You can say his name. I don’t care. He’ll be needing to heal somewhere I daresay.” 

“Why?” Itachi asked him after a moment, voice hard and calculating. 

“Because I bit off his dick when he tried to touch me.” Sasuke said, voice nonchalant as he shrugged. He ignored the way Deidara flinched, and the way Itachi’s hands tightened to fists at his sides. “I also sliced off his tongue...and broke his wrist one of the times. Stop looking at me like I’m weak.” He hissed, anger flaring as his chakra flared. “Stop looking at me like that Itachi!” He screamed, and with his scream he shook the very trees around him. “Let’s go. If we find Kabuto we’ll find his master.” 

He started walking at that, not bothering to look behind to see if he was being followed as he jumped into the trees, taking off as fast as his body would allow him. He ran from them. He ran from those pitying looks, because he knew them well. He had had to endure that look all of his life. He had never been strong enough. He had never been able to defend himself when it really mattered. Not against Itachi, Naruto, and now Orochimaru. He had suffered and endured so much pain through his life, and he had never learned. It was his own fault. He brought his own hell on himself. He was the monster of his fairy tale, not Itachi. His mind ached from the thought of it. It ached from the realization that this was his normal. This life of pain and suffering, he had brought all of it on himself. 

He ran faster, pushing his body to the limit as he tried to block out the pain. He tried to wash himself in the numbness of the fox’s chakra, but he couldn’t reach it. Itachi was blocking it, the bastard. Even now he was doing everything just to spite him. He’d let it happen. Not that he’d ever tell that to Itachi, but he had. After days of torture, it seemed an easy solution. ...It seemed like an easy out. A break from his pain with Kabuto to endure quite a different kind. It could have been worse...that first time. He had shut his mind and endured, and all things considering it could have been worse. There was more pain after that. More hours spent with Kabuto as they tried to figure a way to get the diadem off to extract the tailed beast. Days spent in that nightmare with the sociopathic med shinobi using him as his guinea pig. He’d never felt such pain before...even from his injury from Kisame. 

Orochimaru was nothing compared to that. He hadn’t wanted it, but it’s not like he had stopped it. His body was too exhausted. His will power had been run down just like his muscles...his bones...his flesh. He’d let it happen a second time. It was an end to the pain for almost an entire day as he rotted in his cell. Enduring became exhausting...as did the notion of going back to Kabuto’s laboratory. So he decided to end it. When Orochimaru pressed himself to his lips, Sasuke bit as hard as he could, lashing up and breaking Orochimaru’s hand as he tried to choke him. He spit out the flesh, grinning wide at the bastard. He waited. He waited for him to strike as he screamed and bled. He hadn’t though. No, he had laughed. He had laughed at him with his flesh spat out on the ground. ...He had laughed and there hadn’t been an end to the pain after that. 

He had been running for almost a half a day, focusing on his rage...his anger over that pain...over his weakness. It’s not like he hadn’t know what the bastard had wanted when he got there. It hadn’t been like the first time...with Naruto...with his friend. He could shut it out. However, Kabuto was a different story. There was no shutting him out. 

“Sasuke!” He heard from behind him, ignoring his brother as he ran faster. The punctures in his stomach and legs opened, dripping blood behind him as he pushed on. What did it matter? What did any of this really matter? Tobi had won, hadn’t he? Or Madara...Obito...whatever he was calling himself these days. He had forced a wedge between him and Itachi. He had ruined them. He had given him to Orochimaru...to Kabuto...and they had ruined him. “Sasuke!?” He heard Itachi say more desperately, and grunted as he was grabbed from behind, forcing him to a stop as he stiffened in his arms. 

Sasuke stood there, trying not to react to the familiar arms around him. “What? Do you not want to catch up to Kabuto?” He asked, voice harsh and deadly. He had learned from the best. 

“You’re bleeding everywhere.” Itachi murmured. “You’re going to pass out soon. You need a break.” 

“Don’t baby me.” Sasuke hissed, trying to pull away as Itachi held him tight. “I’m fine.”

“You’re hardly fine.” Itachi reminded him, jumping down out of the trees with Sasuke in his arms. Sasuke ripped away as soon as their feet landed, turning to glare at his brother. “I said I was fine!” 

“I don’t care what you said.” Itachi assured him. “We’re resting for the night so you can build up chakra. What exactly do you plan to do against Kabuto if you even find him?” 

“Kill him.” Sasuke growled, feeling unsteady on his feet, blood leaking down his legs from the wounds in his thighs. “Believe me...He has it coming.” 

Itachi watched him strangely at that. “Kabuto?” He asked him softly, voice testing. 

“Kabuto.” Sasuke agreed, but probably not for what Itachi was thinking. ...That was fine. Let him stew in his lack of knowledge. “I don’t feel good…” He managed, choking as blood left his lips and he fell down to his knees. “We can rest….just for a bit.” He conceded, hands digging into his thighs as he panted. 

Itachi leaned down then. “Plasma pills.” He said, forcing them towards Sasuke’s mouth. “Chew.” He commanded. “You need your strength.” 

“Why?” Sasuke asked, looking up with his mismatched eyes as he chewed on the iron tasting tablets. “Do I have something important to keep my strength up for?” He asked him. “Am I of use to you in some way?” 

Dark eyes scanned his face, searching. “Whatever happened to you...You can tell me. I’m trying here Otouto.” 

“And failing as always.” Sasuke assured him, wiping at his mouth after he had drank some water. “He fucked me three times. Is that what you wanted to know? Orochimaru didn’t touch me after I hurt him. He left...days ago. Kabuto made me regret it. He took his time severing all of my nerves and reattaching them again. He broke every bone in my body and mended it. He broke me.” Sasuke tilted his head. “What does that say about me Niisan? What does that say about you? I endured getting fucked by that sannin freak, Hell...I looked forward to it compared to everything else I was put through. I endured because you’ve taught me as much. Your trained body you were bragging about earlier.” He mocked, and wasn’t surprised when his head snapped to the side as Itachi backhanded him. He licked at his split lip, turning to face red furious eyes. “Did you want me to cry some more?” He asked. “I haven’t tears left for what’s been done to me in my life. I don’t want to be defeated again. Not ever. I won’t endure anymore Itachi. Not from you...Not from Kabuto...Not from Orochimaru. I’m strong. I’m strong.” He repeated. “I made myself vulnerable for you, but I won’t do that again.” He leaned in then, cupping Itachi’s face. “Itachi...I’m over you.” He assured him, and slipped the ring off his bloody fingers, setting it on the ground. “Find someone else to be your weakness.” 

Itachi frowned at him, holding up an apple from their pack. “You need to eat.” Sasuke eyed the apple with disdain, mind flashing to the last time Itachi had given him an apple. 

“No thank you.” Always best to keep up your manners. “I’d rather starve.” He pushed himself shakily to his feet. “This was all a lesson for you, of that I’m sure you’re already aware. It’s funny, isn’t it? Somebody finally teaching you a lesson?”

“Sit. Down.” Itachi said patiently. “You’re hurt, and your chakra is diminished. You won’t make it to wherever it is you think you’re going.”

“What are you going to do about it?” Sasuke threatened. “Hit me? Force me into submission?” He asked, grinning. “You wouldn’t dare...not after what I’ve just gone through.” He assured him. “Besides...you took the diadem off. I don’t need my own chakra...or your ‘rescuing’” He mocked. “10 days...10 days in that place...just what did you think you were saving?” He laughed bitterly, the sound foreign on his own lips. “Who do you think you’re trying to save now?” 

“Eat.” Itachi repeated, holding out the apple. “I don’t care if you’re a smart ass brat...eat.” 

Sasuke crossed his arms, watching Itachi. “No fight? You’re boring. Did you think any of that earlier was about Orochimaru? I told you I let him.” He walked forward. “I told you I took care of things.”

“By whoring yourself out to him?” Itachi asked, teeth clenched. 

“By making sure he can’t ever touch anyone again.” Sasuke agreed. “I can take care of myself. I don’t need you anymore. You’re a hindrance.” Itachi reacted at that, losing his calm as he grabbed the front of Sasuke’s shirt, yanking him down to his eye level. 

“I’ll forgive you just this once...since you’re obviously hurting, but mind your tongue.” Itachi assured him. 

“Why?” Sasuke asked him. “You going to make me use it on you?” He hissed darkly, licking his lips. “You try anything Itachi...and I’ll bite yours off as well.” He reached down, taking the apple from his brother’s hand and took a bite, eyes never leaving Itachi’s. “Thanks for the meal...Aniki.” He mocked him, pulling away as Itachi let him go. 

“Do you hate me for it?” Itachi asked softly, and Sasuke could hear the pain in his voice. 

“Hmm...yes.” Sasuke replied after thinking on it. “It’s not just that though. I hate you for putting me into the position, that much is true...but it’s more than that.” He thought outloud. “You made it so easy for them...letting them see your weakness. You made me a target because you never give them what they want. You betrayed Obito...so he attacked me. You denied Orochimaru a body, and so he tried to take mine. It’s all because of you and your ambitions.” He sighed. “I have ambitions too Itachi, and they no longer involve you. Die...I don’t care. I hope Obito does kill you. As for me...I’m going to kill Kabuto and Orochimaru...and then…” He grinned, teeth pointed with his borrowed chakra. “I’m going back to Konoha...and I’m to kill the Hokage for sending me on this mission to begin with. I’m going to kill her, and then I’m going to come back.”

“And kill me?” Itachi asked him then. “Is that what you desire?” 

Sasuke shook his head. “No. I want to make you suffer first.” He pushed it all down, everything that made him feel anything besides hatred. Anything besides hatred had died in that room. “You were right earlier Itachi. I’m an avenger.” He motioned between. “This...thing...It was a nice distraction while it lasted...and I should be thanking you really. You gave me the skills I needed to survive. Orochimaru certainly appreciated them anyways.” He mocked him darkly, and when Itachi lashed out to touch him again Sasuke’s eye flooded with the sharingan, trapping Itachi in them. He stopped him in his tracks as the world flooded red around them, and he dragged Itachi up by chains. The same chains that he had been hanging from in that room. 

“Do you think your jutsu is stronger than mine?” Itachi asked him, sharingan flooding his own eyes. Sasuke drew on the fox’s chakra, strengthening himself against it. 

“Yes.” Sasuke told him. “I think I am stronger than you, and on top of that...I think you want to be punished.” He observed. “You’re weak...pathetic...you can’t protect anything, not even yourself.” He laughed. “To think...I let you fuck me all those times. Was it any different with you than with him? I thought I loved you I suppose...I don’t think I love you now. You’re redundant.” He used the hateful words Itachi had once said to him. “Don’t worry about me though Itachi, I’m going to make things square between us.” He blinked, a phantom Kabuto appearing behind him. “I’ll let you know exactly what I endured for your ambitions.” He tilt his head. “When we see each other again...my dearest Aniki, let me know what you think, alright?” He asked him, backing out of the kekkai genkai and allowing Itachi to endure. His heart never even skipped a beat when he heard the screaming behind him.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Sometimes he would think about what he had given up. Sometimes he would remember the nights he would stay up with his brother, not even having sex, but just talking. He remembered all those times in his head that were like his only sanctuary when he could just let go. He remembered how much he loved him. That was before. Before Kabuto and Orochimaru. Before Itachi had once again failed to save him. He knew better. He had learned from Naruto just why Itachi chose to fail at things. He had some plan. This was his play, and as always Sasuke was the punchline in his joke. He felt sticky. He had tracked Kabuto all the way to the land of fire...so close to Konoha he could taste it in the air. Good. He would be there soon enough. 

He was garbed in black, fishnet clinging to his skin as he peered down from the tree. His hand tightened on his sword, the same sword he had once thought he killed Orochimaru with. That had really winded up biting him in the ass. Oh well, what did it matter now? Sex was sex. It didn’t have to mean anything. It was a way of getting pleasure. Good for Orochimaru for taking what he wanted. Good for Naruto. ...Good for Itachi. It was all the same. It was all about power, and who had the most of it. That’s why Sasuke had never topped before. He had always been weaker. ...He wouldn’t be again. The thought of giving someone that power sickened him, the strong sense of revulsion making bile rise to the back of his throat. First thing first...Orochimaru went wherever Kabuto went. It was time to take his power back. 

Sasuke slipped silently through the hallway, the only light was from the torches littering the walls. It had taken a month to track them down, and from the screams he would say Orochimaru wasn’t fairing well. The downfall of immortality. Orochimaru always had to rely on others for his strength, and it was so fleeting. Given the wound he had sustained, he would say that body of his was almost done with. Three years wasn’t long at all. Better to die gracefully than this mockery. Did he think this made him a great ninja? Did he think it made him anything different than a pathetic old man that was afraid of getting old? He was just as pathetic as Tsunade, but at least hers was just a glamour. 

He heard the hacking wheezing cough of a body that was on its last legs. He should let him suffer here...suffer for all he had done, but he had other plans. Why settle for just the power of a fox, when you could have both the fox and a snake? He grinned to himself, eyes red and deadly with the Kyuubi’s chakra. He had learned to control it completely now that his power wasn’t being guarded. He had learned to control it now that he was presented with right kind of motivation. Hatred was always a much more powerful motivator than love. His mind flashed to Itachi, a familiar longing threatening to come to the surface. Then he remembered why he was here, and that he had found Orochimaru before Itachi had. He didn’t care. He never had. 

Chakra lit up his fingertips, the familiar singing of birds filling the hallway. He pointed his hand towards the door, and shot a beam of electrified light towards it. The door exploded, the light extending in as it hit Orochimaru in the chest. His eyes had turned slitted like the fox, teeth growing sharp and pointed, claws extending as he made his way in. Orochimaru was yelling on the bed, holding his chest where the chakra was hitting him. His body was covered in bandages, half of his tongue still missing so he made some sort of gurgled gasp as he cried out in pain. 

“Sa-Sa-” The old pervert tried, but his tongue made him struggle on the syllable. “Sasuke?” 

“Correct.” Sasuke murmured, teeth biting out his scathing reply in a growl. “Miss me?” He asked him, eyebrow raised as he increased the chakra. “It took awhile to find you. Kabuto was hiding you well. I had to wait almost a week before he went out and left you all alone.” He mused. “Pity to find you in such an unreputable state.” He sighed. “This is going to be almost too easy.” 

“Now now Sasuke...don’t be like that. You know you were always my favorite.” He tried. “You know we have a connection...what you did. I forgive you.” 

“You forgive me?” He asked, voice quizzical. “For biting you? For ruining that body that you stole? How kind.” He mocked, twisting his chakra to start severing the nerves in Orochimaru’s body. 

“I know you were just scared.” Orochimaru continued. “But we can be a team...you and me...I want you to be mine still. I know you want me too Sasuke...that you miss me” He begged, bargaining with him. 

“It disturbs me to hear you speak of this apparent connection of ours.” He said, voice dead with lack of emotion. “There will never be an us...we were never a team. You mean less than nothing to me.” He assured him. “I didn’t come here tonight to tell you how you’ve hurt me, or to plead with you. I came here to kill you. I came here to kill you, and take every essence of power you think you have.” 

Orochimaru laughed at that. “Foolish boy. Who do you think you’re dealing with?” He asked, his skin started to warp as a snake crawled from his mouth, his body growing as well. “Do you really think you’re a match for me? A Sannin?” 

“Yes.” He said, not at all afraid. He had been before, when he didn’t have his powers. He had been afraid before when he was blanketed in the comforting weight of the Kyuubi. “I think you’re a sick old man who has long outlived his usefulness….But don’t worry. I have one more use for you before you go.” He promised, not even flinching as the giant snake head struck. 

Sasuke blinked as they were in the world of his controlling now. Dark clouds rolled in, surrounding them as it started to pour blood. “Did you really think that would work?” He asked calmly. “I had you in my eyes 10 minutes ago. I killed you 10 minutes ago, and there’s not a thing you can do about it.” He told him. “Still want to fuck me now?” He mocked him, and with another blink a hundred swords pierced Orochimaru’s flesh, a final slicing down to lop off the snake head. “I’ll use the powers you covet so much to kill your protege. I’ll do so much worst to him than you. Physically anyways. You see I talked to the Kyuubi in my head. He has a special spot all picked out for you.”

“No!” Orochimaru shrieked in between screams of pain as the swords dug deeper. They were soaked by now with the blood. 

“Yes.” Sasuke assured him, hissing through his teeth. “You’re mine now. This is your life.” He leaned down, grabbing Orochimaru’s chin. “Aren’t you glad you’re immortal?” He mocked him, blinking as he came back into himself. 

Sasuke stared at the corpse on the floor. He could feel the power within himself. He could feel it pushing against the fox’s chakra. He could feel it being locked deep away for when he needed it. That was all he felt though. This revenge...it didn’t feel like it should. Maybe it was because it wasn’t complete yet? He still had Kabuto...and Konoha. Orochimaru was just a drop in the bucket to what lay in front of him. So why this rotten feeling in his gut? He had just killed one of the legendary Sannin. He had proven himself. He had gotten his revenge, but all he still felt was empty. 

He shut his eyes as he sensed the presence, beating down the part of him that cared that he had come. “You’re too late.” He told him, warring with the powers inside of him. He tried to ignore the fact that they all seemed to come to heel at the sound of the voice. 

“Who says I wanted to deprive you?” Itachi asked, coming to stand beside him as they stared down at the mangled husk that was Orochimaru’s corpse. “It’s dangerous...having both powers inside you.” 

“How’d you know?” He asked him, not glancing over. If he didn’t look at him he wouldn’t have to feel. 

“I know everything about you Otouto.” Itachi murmured. “I gave you your time, but now I want you to come back.” His brother said, so matter of factly. Sasuke’s hands clenched at his sides. 

“Is that how much time I need to get over it?” He asked him. “A month? Is that all it takes Aniki?” 

“Come outside. I got you a present.” He told him, and Sasuke laughed bitterly. 

“Forgive me if I decline. I have work to do.” He took a step forward to leave, getting grabbed as he was about to leave. “Don’t. Touch. Me.” 

“I can do what I want with you.” Itachi assured him, turning him around and Sasuke was forced to look up at him. He held his chin defiantly as he stared at his brother. “I understand that you’re hurting, and that you think this is what you want to be. It isn’t. You don’t want to be like me.”

“I don’t want to be that weak person.” Sasuke assured him, eyes skitting to the side. “Stop stocking me. I can feel you sometimes...when you think I’m sleeping. I don’t need watched. I won’t interfere with your plans with the Akatsuki. I don’t care.” 

“They were our plans.” Itachi reminded him, hand keeping a firm hold on Sasuke’s arm. “And they require you. You’ll get over this Otouto.”

“Your compassion overwhelms me.” He murmured to him, grunting as he was dragged out of the room. “Let. Go. I’ll handle you just as I handled you before.” 

“Keep telling yourself that you did that on your own merit.” Itachi murmured, dragging him towards the front of the hideout. “My patience with you is wearing thin. I don’t have time to babysit you while you take your sweet time with this revenge, so I sped up the process.” He hissed, shoving Sasuke out into the open. 

Sasuke glanced up to where he was shoved, the same tree he had been doing surveillance in just hours early. A body was dangling from the branches. Sasuke recognized the chain, the position. He had been forced into it for 10 days. “You caught Kabuto?” He asked his brother. “I was going to do that.”

“You’re not the only one that wanted revenge.” Itachi assured him. “He had it coming. So does Obito.” 

“But not Orochimaru?” Sasuke asked, surprised as he looked back at Itachi. His brother’s eyes were death, livid and lifeless in only the way Itachi could accomplish.

“I wanted to kill him, but that was all you.” He assured him. “You taking him into you for the power, it was a mistake.” 

“We’ll see.” Sasuke murmured, turning to look back at Kabuto. “Is that how pathetic I looked when you found me?” He asked his brother. “Forgive me for not remaining conscious through the whole affair.” 

“Just kill him.” Itachi said, obviously not wanting to discuss that night. 

“You want to watch?” Sasuke asked. “Is it a turn on for you Aniki?” He mocked him. “Watching me kill?” He asked, not waiting for a response as he walked closer. There were pokers in all the same spot as Sasuke’s scars. Kabuto was a bloody mess, his eyes empty. “You tortured him...kind of takes out the fun.” He said, reaching and ripping out one of the barbed pokers. Kabuto’s scream filled the air. “Almost.” He murmured, grinning as he ripped out another. “Kabuto...I need you with me.” He said, repeating the words the psychotic med-ninja had said to him over and over again. “I want you very aware of what I’m going to be doing to you. It’s not as fun if you’re somewhere else.” 

Kabuto’s dark eyes looked up at him, biting back his screams. “What did you do to Lord Orochimaru?” He asked him, grunting as Sasuke shoved the poker back in. 

“I killed him.” Sasuke said easily. “I killed him and took his chakra. It’s easy once you realize how to do it.” He smirked. “The crazy pervert actually said something about wanting me, as if what had happened between us was anything more than an escape from you.” 

“He should have killed you during the Chuunin exams. He should have never gone after another Uchiha.” Kabuto stressed, eyes furious. 

“But he didn’t.” Sasuke reminded him. “He had a sick obsession with my brother. I look just like him you know.” He ripped another poker out, shoving it back in through his liver. “Of course you know.” He said, almost bored. “That fight between us earlier. It wasn’t really fair. I was hindered. The two of your are cowards.” He shut his eyes, calling on Orochimaru’s powers. “Taking me the way I was...with no chakra...it was dishonorable. You’re scum.” 

“What does that make you then?” Kabuto asked, blood pouring down his chin. “You’ve ridden Itachi’s coat tails to this point. You’d be nothing without the power that was given to you.” Kabuto looked back towards Itachi. “He got all of his power by himself.” 

“He really didn’t, but you can think that if you want to.” Sasuke’s eyes flashed yellow, snakes shooting from his fingertips to wrap around Kabuto’s throat. “The truth is it really doesn’t matter where it comes from, just that you have it. I am the strongest shinobi. I will rule the world, starting with the Hidden Leaf Village.” He assured him. “But you won’t see any of it Kabuto.” He assured him, tightening his grasp as Kabuto choked, the snakes crushing him and all of his organs. “Because you’ll be dead.” He sighed, almost bored as the snakes tightened completely, blood spraying all over him as Kabuto was cut to pieces, sections of him slopping to the ground. 

He pushed the power back down, letting it go inside of him along with the power of the Jinchuriki. He wiped at his face, smearing the blood as he looked at the corpse. “That pile of flesh on the ground tortured me for days. It’s strange when you think about how different it could have been.” 

“If I had taken off the diadem you mean?” Itachi asked from behind him, the moon beating down on both of them. “You blame me?”

“How were you supposed to know?” Sasuke asked, turning towards his brother. He was coated in blood and carnage, but he knew Itachi wouldn’t care. He never cared about how much blood was on his hands. “I don’t care anymore Itachi. Had you found me I would have never realized what I wanted. I would have never realized how powerful I could be if I asserted myself.” 

Itachi crossed his arms, watching him closely. “So this is it then? This is how it ends between us?” He motioned to the bloody pile of flesh and bones. “In carnage.” 

“It’s kind of perfect, don’t you think?” Sasuke asked, stomach tightened to knots at Itachi’s finality. “You ended it last time in carnage. Do you ever think about it Itachi? If you had stayed?” He asked. “You ever think about just how long it would have taken me to seduce you?” 

“For you to seduce me?” Itachi asked him, raising an eyebrow. “What are you talking about?” 

“Did you think it would be you?” Sasuke asked him. “When it finally happened? I’ve always wanted you more than you wanted me.” He shrugged. “And look where it got me.” 

“Yes look.” Itachi said with disappointment. “I don’t like this version of you.” He walked closer, grabbing Sasuke’s spikes as he dragged him close. “I never wanted you to become this. If this is what you choose...fine. But don’t expect to just be welcomed back when you gain your sanity back.” 

“My sanity is just fine Itachi.” Sasuke assured him, not about to admit how hurt he was by that statement. He reached out with blood soaked hands, wrapping them around his brother’s neck, pulling their foreheads together. “I’m still in love with you, but I can’t give you what you want anymore.” 

Itachi sighed at that, and Sasuke let it happen. He let him move his face ever so slightly so that their lips connected. It was a quick kiss, delicate almost for Itachi. “Forgive me Sasuke.” He murmured, and Sasuke hardly felt the needle go into his neck before falling into his brother’s arms. 

“Shit.” Deidara murmured as he came out of hiding. “He’s going to be pissy when he wakes up.” He assured him, looking at the carnage at his feet. “Yeesh...Sparky wasn’t kidding about revenge, yeah?” He asked, poking at the pile of flesh with his sandal. “Gross.” 

Itachi looked towards him, and Deidara gulped at the intensity of that stare. “He’ll get over it. We need him.” 

“Yeah I know.” Deidara assured him. “Still doesn’t mean he’s going to like it.” He watched Itachi turn Sasuke, scooping him up into his arms. “You two sure are fucked up, you know that?” He asked him...because given what they had gone through...he didn’t hate Itachi as much...He still hated him of course, the guy was an ass, just not as much. 

“Sasuke doesn’t know what he wants sometimes.” Itachi tried. “When he experiences moments of intense pain, he loses it. He shuts down his emotions.” He told him. “But he always comes back...eventually.” 

“Hope you’re right, yeah? Because if not I wouldn’t want to be you when Sparky wakes up and realizes you drugged him.”   
“He’s my little brother.” Itachi murmured, and Deidara saw the way he couldn’t take his eyes off Sasuke’s face. “I’ll always be there to bring him back. I’ll bring you back.” Deidara heard him whisper. When had Itachi changed this much? When had he let himself become a person? “I’ll get you to forgive me.” 

,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.


	34. Death Becomes Us

The Never Played Symphonies

Chapter 34: Death Becomes Us

 

Sasuke slowly took in his surroundings as he regained consciousness. He was lying in a bed, nestled under a blanket. He reached up, eyes slowly creaking open as he felt at the diadem. The bastard...he had put him back on his leash. The gaul after what had happened the last time. Itachi must have been worried he’d try and kill him. He couldn’t blame him in that regard, Sasuke fully intended to do just that. He inhaled his anger, the smell of cooking bacon making his mouth water despite himself. Bacon? He turned his head, eyes widening and jumping up with a start as his heart pounded in his chest. He knew where he was...he knew exactly where he was. Itachi’s bed…from their childhood. He was in their childhood home in Konoha. What was Itachi playing at coming here? Why would he ever risk such a thing? 

Sasuke’s hands clenched in the blankets...musty from the years, but the same. ...The blankets he had seen Itachi in that night...with Shisui. His stomach tightened in irrational jealousy, sickened at himself. He rose them to his nose, and god...they still smelled like his brother...even after all these years. It was probably the one room in the compound not to have been covered in slaughter. This was the bed he had slept in countless nights...this was the bed he realized he had impure thoughts about his older brother in. This…

His hardened heart began to crack, inhaling the scent once more as he realized where they were. Fuck Itachi for doing this to him. How dare he come back into this house after he had killed everyone in it. He pushed out of the bed, looking around the familiar room. His fingers shook as he reached out towards Itachi’s desk where a picture of the two of them still sat. He traced away the dust on the frame, head tilted as he saw Itachi’s smiling face, his small arms were wrapped around his neck as the other held him. ...Happiness in its purest form. Before all the pain.

He looked down at himself, dressed in some of Itachi’s old clothes. Back before his brother had refused to wear anything with the insignia of their clan. He turned to the mirror, watching himself. He looked so much like Itachi, even his eyes had turned the same. Mismatched though they might be, they were cold and dead just like his brother’s. Why had Itachi done this? Why had he brought him here? 

Sasuke padded down the stairs, the smells getting stronger as he came into their old kitchen. His mouth was hanging slightly open at the view of Itachi frying eggs at the stove. His eyes roamed down the loose tshirt to the baggie loose pants. His eyes landed on his ass before he could help himself, his stomach tightening with longing. “Are you making me breakfast?” He asked, the statement sounding foreign on his lips. Itachi didn’t turn around, flipping the eggs. He was cooking them the way their mother used to cook them. It had been Sasuke’s favorite meal. “Are you not speaking to me then? You help with my revenge and then bring me to this wretched place?” He asked him as Itachi pulled the bacon out with a fork. “Aniki?” He asked him, getting frustrated. 

Itachi scooped the food onto a plate. “Go set the table.” He commanded, motioning towards the plates. 

Sasuke frowned, he knew that tone. He recognized very clearly when Itachi had his defenses up. Typical Itachi...giving him the cold shoulder when he was the one hurting...when he was the one that had the reason to be mad. Sasuke did as he was told, grabbing all of the plates and drinks for breakfast, setting their spots exactly where they used to be. “This is fucked up beyond belief, you know that, right? You killed our parents in the next room.” He said coldly, knowing Itachi wasn’t going to respond anyways. “Should we go dig up their corpses and have a full fledged family dinner?” He asked him, getting more and more irritated as Itachi ignored him. He turned to glower at his brother, stomping over then, arms wrapping around Itachi’s thin hips his fingers found the scar on Itachi’s hip, nails digging into it. 

Sasuke grinned as Itachi pushed back against him. His own body was aching with the touch, tracing the Uchiha fan as Itachi finally looked at him. “Why are we here Itachi?” He asked him, cock stirring against Itachi as their eyes met. He hated it. He hated his treacherous body. 

“Unless you’re planning on doing something...get your hands off me and go sit at the table.” Itachi commanded, voice that same cold indifference. No, not indifference...rejection.

“And just what is it you want me to do?” Sasuke asked him. “You want to have sex with me?” The idea turned his stomach in revulsion. He was ruined. His body, which was once the only thing he had to offer Itachi was a hollowed out version of itself. It was defiled...scarred...repulsive. 

Itachi knitted his eyebrows as he watched Sasuke. “What repulses you about that, Otouto?” He asked, sounding curious. “Sex with me?” 

“Obviously not Itachi.” Sasuke snapped back, finger pressing into the scar as his arms tightened around his brother. 

“Sex in general then?” He asked. “What’s happening in that head of yours? What lies are you telling yourself now my lo…” He stopped himself, frowning at the slip. “My little brother.” 

Sasuke pulled away, frowning at the way Itachi stopped himself. “You’re the one that lies ‘my love’” He stressed the last two words, saying what Itachi never could. 

“Your breakfast is getting cold.” Itachi murmured, going to push passed Sasuke to get to the table. Sasuke stepped in front of him to prevent it. 

“No. You don’t get to do this. We aren’t having breakfast in our dead parents home like we’re a family!” He snapped. 

“We are a family Sasuke.” Itachi assured him, grabbing his chin. “You’re my family...not just blood. I almost lost you...but you’re alive. You’re hurt, but you’re alive. You killed them. It’s over...you’re not dirty to me now. You’re not defiled...you’re the only person I’ve ever loved.” He said to him, not seeming to notice the tears streaming down Sasuke’s face. He had said it...finally...after so long.

“Itachi…” Sasuke whispered, eyes wide as he scanned his brother’s face. 

“You’re here because I cannot stand seeing your pain any longer.” Itachi told him. “I’ve hurt you in so many ways, and what you’ve become is never what I intended for you. I took you selfishly. I took you into the Akatsuki because I wanted you so much. I should have let you hate me...but I forced you to love me in the same way I loved you. My suffering was never supposed to be passed to you. You were never supposed to know any of my pain.”

“I love you…” Sasuke whispered, his own words sounding meaningless in the weight of Itachi’s confession. 

“I know.” Itachi assured him, leaning in to kiss his forehead. “You have no idea how much I wish you didn’t.” Sasuke shivered at that, at the feel of those lips. “You can love again...Someone good.” 

“You’re good.” Sasuke whispered, looking into those dark eyes. “Why are we here Itachi?” He asked him, dreading the answer. 

“I wanted to see you sleeping in my bed just once...I wanted to wake up with you in this house...to see what could have been.” He kissed Sasuke then, and he realized Itachi was shaking. “I wanted to have one normal day for you...to prove myself.” He shrugged. “Not that it matters now.” 

“Why doesn’t it matter?” Sasuke asked, sounding so much younger than he was. Tears flowed freely down his cheeks. “Itachi...niisan…” He pressed his hands to Itachi’s chest. “Why doesn’t it matter?” 

“Because you’re staying here Sasuke. Back to the village. I’ve arranged everything with those that know. You won’t be harmed.” Itachi smiled at him and he thought he might die right there from heartbreak. 

“I’m not.” He assured him. “I won’t. They wouldn’t have me.” He said. “And I wouldn’t...I hate them. They ruined our lives!” He stressed. “Why would we stay here!?” 

“Not we Otouto.” Itachi murmured. “This is the end of us. You’re staying here.” Sasuke shook his head in a stark reply, but Itachi continued. “You said yourself that you were over this. Seeing you the way I did...I understand your decision. I’ve always been here for your hate.” 

“And love?” Sasuke asked, voice quivering. 

“I don’t want your love anymore Sasuke. I told you...you’ll love again. In truth, you already do, don’t you?” 

“What are you talking about?” He asked, wiping at his eyes. “Itachi stop...just stop okay? I’m sorry I was an asshole. I don’t need your lessons...I don’t need your punishments. What you’re saying is breaking my heart so stop.” He begged, fisting his hands in his shirt, leaning down to sob into his chest. 

Itachi wrapped his arms around Sasuke, comforting him as he kissed the top of his head. “You have no idea how much I’ll miss you. My light.” He sighed, pulling Sasuke back. “Let’s get this over with...I’m going to change your mind, just like that.” He teased him, tilting his chin up again and Sasuke could hardly see through his blurry eyes. “I lied to you. I was selfish and chose to lie...to rip your heart from him because I wanted you. I hated what I saw every time I looked into your head.” 

“What are you talking about?” He asked, hands tightening in that shirt. “Tachi...just stop...whatever it is I don’t want to know. Just don’t say it…” He begged him. 

“Naruto’s still alive.” Itachi held him to stop his knees from giving out under him. “When you were passed out I brought him back to the Village. Tsunade healed him. He’s just a normal shinobi now...with you having the Kyuubi.” Itachi murmured. “I wanted to kill him, however, I knew they’d never let us come back if I did. I hid it from you because I knew you’d go to him.”

Sasuke stared up in shock, Itachi finally giving in and sinking to his knees, holding Sasuke on top of him as he processed. He couldn’t...it was too much. Naruto was alive? He was...here...Itachi was leaving him? 

“Do you hate me now Otouto?” Itachi asked him, rubbing his back. “It’s okay if you do….I deserve it. What happened with Orochimaru and Kabuto was unforgivable. I allowed them to hurt you in ways I can never make up...my baby brother.” Itachi kissed Sasuke’s wet cheek. “Don’t cry okay? I hate you when you cry.” 

“Tachi…” Sasuke managed, not knowing what he was feeling as he turned his face, wetly connecting their mouths. He desperately kissed him, sobbing into his mouth as his legs tightened on those narrow hips. “Don’t go...I don’t...I don’t want him. I want you. I don’t care...I’ll take the pain. I’ll always take the pain.” 

“You’re staying.” Itachi assured him as they kissed. “I know you don’t want to right now, but you have to..” He was quieted with more kisses, and Sasuke tried harder when he felt Itachi hesitantly start to kiss back. 

“You can’t make me.” He told him, heart pounding. “You can’t force me to leave you.” His hands dug towards Itachi’s pants, earning a look of surprise as his hand went into his pocket, finding what he wanted as he pulled the ring out. He slipped it desperately onto his finger. “I’m sorry I took it off.” He begged forgiveness. “I was so mad at you. I didn’t mean it.” He kissed him again, laying their foreheads together. “I’m back...I won’t be an asshole anymore...I know you hate it.” 

“Ssshhh…” Itachi whispered to calm him. “Sasuke breathe...you’re going to have a panic attack.” He rubbed his back to calm him. “It’s going to be okay...I promise you I’m not worth all of these tears.” 

Sasuke shook his head more. “I don’t accept this Itachi! You can’t just make this decision for us! Not when you still want me.” His chest heaved when Itachi grabbed his hand, kissing the ring almost reverently. 

“I still want you.” Itachi said, sounding wounded. “But this is what’s best for you. Allow me to not be selfish with you any longer.” 

“No.” Sasuke said stubbornly. “No…” He cupped Itachi’s cheek. “We’re going to take over the world together...we’re going to make a new Akatsuki and destroy everyone who has ever hurt us. We’re going to kill Obito and restart our clan.” He laughed a little desperately. “I’ll find some way to give you kids...it’s our life...you’re my family.” 

“Sasuke I’m dying.” Itachi murmured, staring directly into Sasuke’s overflowing eyes. I didn’t tell you because I wanted it to be us as long as possible.” He told him, Sasuke’s eyes widened to saucers. “I’m sick....I’ve been repressing it with medicine for the last year. I’ve been trying to cure myself. I made these plans so you could choose what you wanted when I was gone, but it got you hurt. It got you unforgivably hurt, so I’m making the decision for you. You’re going back to the village...to Naruto...it’s going to be okay.” 

“You can’t just say something like that to me and then tell me it is all going to be okay!” Sasuke screamed at him, slapping Itachi hard. “You bastard! You’re not dying! Do you really think I’d let you die!?” He yelled. “Your chest?” He asked, because Itachi coughed sometimes...he had ever since. “Oh my god…” Sasuke pushed off Itachi’s lap, scrambling on all fours to try to get outside. He never made it, wretching his stomach contents all over the exact spot where his parents were slain. “No...no…” He threw up again. Itachi had been coughing...he hadn’t been 100% ever since Sasuke had fried him when he saw him with Sai. He’d been sick ever since. “Oh god…” Sasuke said, gagging on bile. 

“Don’t do that to yourself.” Itachi said from behind him, helping him up and pulling him back against him. “You couldn’t have known...it’s not your fault.” 

“It is my fault…” He managed to get out, shock after shock taking their toll on his body as his legs shook. “We can fix it.” He said, going to rip at his face as Itachi grabbed his hand. 

“No Otouto...no more eye swapping.” He said placatingly. “It’s fine. You have no idea how tired I am. It’s not right away you know...I have a few more months in me...if I push it another year. Enough time to set things up for you. To make sure Obito can’t hurt you.” 

“Shut up Itachi!” Sasuke screamed at him. “Shut your lying mouth! I don’t believe you!” He screamed, pounding on his chest. “A year!? A year!? You’re lying to me!” 

“I’m not Sasuke...it’s better for us if we stop.” He assured him. “There’s no happy ending...there never was one. There’s only more pain...more suffering if we’re together.” 

“Life is pain.” Sasuke assured him. “And don’t think for one second that if that is true that I would ever let you die alone...you who has sacrificed everything for everyone else.” He tore at Itachi’s hair. “If the one thing you’ve ever taken in your life for yourself is me...then you can have me!”

“Sasuke…” Itachi whispered, and he just looked so sad...so tired. “You should stay. This is your home.” 

“This is our home!” Sasuke snapped. “It’s ours...you and me...to the end.” He yanked him close. “You are not going to leave me Itachi. You won’t...no matter how much we hurt and how much we want to give up...you will not leave me!” 

Itachi frowned at him, obviously thinking. Sasuke tightened around him as he tried to shove him off. “This is madness...this thing between us.”

“I don’t care.” Sasuke assured him, slapping Itachi again hard. “And fuck you for trying to push me off on Naruto. Fuck you for thinking I could love someone else, especially someone who hurt me like that!” He tried to slap again for good measure, but Itachi caught his wrist. 

“Don’t hit me again.” He assured him. “Such things you say Sasuke...two hours ago you couldn’t stand my guts.” He growled. “You put on the ring...and what...what does it mean to you?” 

“You know what it means.” Sasuke snapped, feeling like their roles had been reversed. “Do you want a ring Itachi? Will that make til death do us part?” 

“That’s not very long then.” Itachi said, and held fast onto Sasuke’s wrist as the other tried to hit him again. “I’d rather have you forever...death shouldn’t stop it.” 

“It won’t.” Sasuke assured him. “Because I’m not going to let you die. I’ll conquer death for you. I promise.” He collapsed forward to lay against Itachi, exhausted from the ordeal, but not fearing Itachi leaving. “I’ll get you a ring...and I’ll save you.” He looked up to stare into Itachi’s eyes. “Thank you for making me breakfast...but I reject your martyrdom. I’ll let you take me to bed though...if you change the sheets.” 

Itachi rose an eyebrow. “Not fresh enough for you Otouto?” He asked in amusement, wiping at Sasuke’s tear stained cheeks. 

“They smell like you and Shisui...it drove me insane this morning.” He said tiredly. “You should fuck me in my bed instead.” He murmured, and Itachi made a face. “What?” He said, self consciousness eating at him, but not knowing he could deal with another fight. 

“Your bed...You were so young.” Itachi tried to explain, and Sasuke burst into laughter in his arms, actually snorting as he shook with laughter. 

“You’re having moral hangups now?” He asked him. “We’re in our dead parents house...which you killed...talking about fucking in the sheets you screwed our cousin in...and your moral compass is telling you that us fucking in my bed is where you draw the line?” He actually guffawed he was laughing so hard. 

Itachi kissed the top of his head as he laughed. “I’m glad I’ve finally driven you to the point of losing your mind.” 

Sasuke looked up, and with a smile still on his face managed to say. “If you die on me...I’ll be right after you. I’ll kill myself before ever having to live without you.” 

Itachi shook his head, sighing as he kissed Sasuke’s forehead. “My stubborn Otouto…” He pet his spikes. “What am I going to do with you?” 

“You’re stuck with me.” Sasuke murmured, arms wrapped around Itachi’s hips, dragging up his shirt to be able to lean over and kiss the scar. “We’ll fix this Itachi....We’ll fix all of this.” 

“So much optimism for our cursed lives.” Itachi teased him, leaning down to kiss him. He reacted then, scooping his arms under Sasuke’s knees and lifting him up. He kissed him all the way up the stairs, tossing Sasuke onto his bed. 

Sasuke grunted as he landed on the unkempt bed, he glared as he looked up at Itachi. “This is your bed.” He accused. 

Itachi jumped on top of him, spreading Sasuke’s legs to crawl between them. “Such an astute observation Otouto…” He mocked him, kissing down Sasuke’s neck. Sasuke struggled with himself, panic, nervousness, and anger all warring inside him. He settled with anger. 

“I told you not in this bed Itachi!” He snapped, sitting up with Itachi still between his legs. “I don’t want to be in yours and Shisui’s love nest.” He grumbled, pushing up on him as Itachi grinned lecherously. “Itachi don’t look at me that…” He was never allowed to continue as Itachi shut him up with his mouth. 

“You liked Shisui…” Itachi murmured as he kissed all over his neck. “I’ll change the sheets after you cum all over them.” He promised him. 

Sasuke was not amused, shoving him away. “I said no Itachi...I don’t want our first time to be with that smell! This is hard for me you asshole!” He was only offering himself up to get Itachi to stay, the thought of having sex made him want to curl up and die in a corner still. Not that he didn’t love Itachi’s touches...but what if he was bad? What if he was ruined? What if Itachi compared him to Shisui the entire time? “Do you still want him? Is that your problem!?” He ended with, not knowing how he had gotten here but running with it now. “Have some fond memories?” He hissed. 

Itachi let his forehead fall to Sasuke’s chest, inhaling for a few moments before he looked up. “Excuse me?” He asked. “You think I’m comparing you to Shisui? That’s what you’re on now? We had that fight downstairs...I told you I was sick...you’re recovering from what happened, and you’re mad that the sheets smell?” 

“I’m not ready!” Sasuke yelled truthfully, and Itachi was off of him before he could blink. He grabbed for him, but his brother evaded his touch. “Come back…” What if he left still...what if didn’t give him this and he actually was sick? “I’m ready...come back.” 

“I’m going to go try to find some different sheets.” Itachi said softly, leaving the room. Sasuke cursed himself as soon as he did, curling his knees up as he waited for Itachi. He thought he had been ready before. With everything that had happened, he thought it wouldn’t be a problem. He could give this to Itachi. 

He stood up, stripping the sheets and throwing them to the side of the room, once more focusing on the picture of them on Itachi’s desk. ...They loved each other. How long had they loved each other? How much longer did they still have? Was he really sick? Was he really dying? He started to panic, emotions full force as he realized everything Itachi had told him. “Itachi I’m fine…” He said, not being fine at all. 

He went to look for him, heading towards the other rooms. “Look I’m sorry...It wasn’t you.” He murmured, trying to find him. “I’m ready...we just have to go slow, alright? Then we can talk about everything.” Which is something Itachi never liked doing. “Tachi?” He called, looking around. Panic suddenly overwhelmed him as he began searching their house, running from room to room. No. No. “Aniki!?” He screamed, pausing in front of the open door. “Aniki!?” He screamed after him, running out of the door and into the village, even though he already knew nothing would come from it. ...Itachi had left. He had left just like he said he was going to. ...He had left Sasuke all alone.   
,,,,,,,,,,,,

Sasuke had stayed there for three days watching the eggs and bacon Itachi had made him slowly rot and start to stink. He had waited for him to come back, knowing full well he wouldn’t. It had been Itachi’s intention all along to leave him here. Sasuke had almost won him back, but then he had went and fucked that up. Itachi had only ever cared about sex with him, and when denied it wasn’t a wonder he was gone. What reason could he possibly have to stay? He was maudlin with his thoughts, left in this sickening state of feeling from their encounter, from their confessions, and now he couldn’t force himself back in the box. The chakra helped...the Kyuubi and Orochimaru’s, without it (he still couldn’t believe Itachi had the gaul to do this to him again) he was just left with his own head, his own pain. ...He was so alone. 

He never realized how much he came to rely on Itachi. For the three years since he had left the village, and even before that, Itachi was his one constant. He was his sun. His sun...always too bright to look at. Everything Itachi had ever done had somehow had him in mind, and he couldn’t even give him this one thing. Not only that, he had hurt him. He had hurt him so bad that Itachi himself thought he was dying. As if Sasuke would ever allow that to happen. He’d slaughter the world as a sacrifice if it meant saving his brother from his fate. If came the moment in time he passed, Sasuke would rip him from the grave to be with him. They were one, two sides of a coin. He wore Itachi’s soul on his finger, and Itachi bathed in his own because Sasuke didn’t have a soul without him. 

He swam in the darkness of his thoughts, picking himself up and dragging himself up the stairs and into the bed he had let ruin everything. He curled into the blankets, smelling the spicy faint smell of Itachi. He missed him. He needed him. He couldn’t do this without him, not with the scars all over his body and all of this pain. He couldn’t be strong without his chakra...couldn’t be good without Itachi. He was so tired of being weak. 

In the morning he woke up curled in a fetal position, wrapped up in blankets, still clothed in his brother’s old uniforms. He dragged himself out of the bed, managing to bathe himself, moving mechanically in his depression. Damn Itachi. He always did this to him. He made him feel, and then he left him to pick up the pieces of his shattered existence. He was pathetic. He scrubbed at his skin, running the sponge down his thighs and seeing the scars from the pokers. Hideous. That’s why Itachi had really left. He touched his forehead, hating his brother for leaving it on...for leaving him to feel this. 

Itachi had done it purposely. He had left him weak and wanting. He knew he wouldn’t be able to leave Konoha defenseless. Hell, they would probably kill him as it was. He hoped it was soon. God he was annoying even himself. He was trapped here until his brother deemed him punished enough. He should just starve himself...Itachi would feel bad when he came back to an emaciated corpse. 

He got dressed, sheathing his sword behind his back. At least Itachi had been thoughtful enough to leave him with that. He refused to look at himself in the mirror, but his masochistic tendencies had come into play and he glanced towards the window, seeing his reflection. He had felt so haggard, but he actually looked young...younger than he had in years. His eyes were so full of pain, open and doey as he blinked. Good...it would serve his purposes then. It would make this easier. Only Itachi had ever accepted the true dark within him and kissed him anyways. Though, judging from past events, he supposed ‘he’ would have to as well.

Sasuke crawled up the familiar balcony, knowing exactly where to plant his feet even if he wasn’t a shinobi. He still lived in the same apartment, apparently death didn’t change that much in your life. The smell of ramen permeated the room as he slipped in, unsheathing his sword slowly as he made his way to the kitchen. His mismatched eyes scanned the outline of the blond, tilting his head. “I don’t need my sharingan to realize that’s a shadow clone cooking Dobe.” 

Naruto appeared behind him, kunai shoving into his spine. He let it happen...he could get out if he needed to. If he couldn’t...he supposed it wouldn’t be the worst thing in the world. “Sasuke…” He sounded nervous, a choked tone in his voice. “What are you doing here? How are you here?” 

“Not happy to see me?” Sasuke chided. “And here I thought you liked me...or is that only when my pants are down?” 

Naruto shoved him away hard, and he stumbled towards the stove. His first time had been on a stove...in an apartment just like this. “Shut up Sasuke! That wasn’t me...that was the Kyuubi.” 

“Funny…” Sasuke mused to himself, turning around with accusation in his eyes. “I have the Kyuubi inside of me now, and I’ve never fucked anyone senseless.” It wasn’t rape...he had controlled the situation, that was all. Just like with Orochimaru. “Don’t give me that look Dobe...I don’t care. It was good in its own way.” 

The blond’s nose curled up at that. “Sasuke...don’t talk that way.” He said desperately. “I’m sorry...you have no idea how sorry I am.” 

“Don’t worry about it.” Sasuke assured him. “I’ve had worse. Honestly, compared to them you were almost gentle.” He walked over, grabbing Naruto’s hand, kissing it playfully. “I missed you.”   
“Meaning you need my help.” Naruto murmured, but he looked so grateful for the forgiveness that he didn’t yank away.

“You know me so well.” Sasuke teased. 

“I thought I did...before I found out about Itachi.” Naruto said, uncomfortable at even the mention of the name. 

“Ah Itachi…” Sasuke said bitterly. “Don’t worry about it...he left me too.” He sank down on the dining room table, legs too weak to hold him anymore. “I’m free...isn’t it great?” He mocked. “Aren’t I brimming with normalcy and happiness?” 

“Stop being an asshole.” Naruto frowned. “What the hell is wrong with you?”

“So so many things...I can’t even name them all.” He looked up, making his face stretch into a grin. “But I’m yours now...He bequethed me to you. Congratulations.” 

“I feel like I’ve won such a gift.” Naruto mocked back as he watched him. “Have you been drinking?” 

“Sadly no...I got to this mood all on my own.” He tilted his head. “Why? Do you have any?” He mocked.

“I’m sure I can find something.” Naruto murmured, eyes never leaving Sasuke. “What’s wrong with you? Is this because of me?”

Sasuke stared at him curiously. “And why would this be because of you Naruto?” He asked him. “Because of the sex? You got worst out of the deal than I did I suspect...I got your power.”

“You got my curse.” Naruto corrected. 

“Yeah...I’ve never felt that way.” Sasuke murmured, accepting the beer Naruto handed him. “You trying to get me sauced?” 

“It was how we first got together.” Naruto reminded him. “Don’t you remember?” 

“Of course I remember.” Sasuke assured him, grabbing the front of Naruto’s shirt to yank him between his legs. “Itachi left me because I wouldn’t let him fuck me...Do you want the honors?”

Naruto stared at him wordlessly, handing Sasuke another beer as he drained the first one. “Don’t say stuff like that.” 

“Why?” Sasuke asked, tilting his head back. “Do you not want that? Because I recall you wanting it so much you just took it.”

“That wasn’t me.” Naruto denied.

“Funny...I’ve had the kyuubi in me for months and I’ve never fucked someone against their will.” Sasuke pulled him closer, hand traveling underneath his shirt. “In fact...I’ve never fucked anyone at all.” 

“Itachi never let you top?” Naruto asked bitterly, and Sasuke felt him shudder underneath his palms. 

“No...not dear Aniki.” Sasuke murmured, leaning in to mouth along Naruto’s abs. “He’d never give up the control.” Naruto still tasted like innocence, and inhaled shakily when Sasuke thrust his tongue into his belly button. Whatever it took, right? If Itachi was watching he’d interfere...if he wasn’t...well…

“Don’t do that if you don’t mean it.” Naruto husked, and Sasuke could see the hardness in his shorts. It was what Itachi said to him all the time...they acted like he was such a tease. 

“What makes you think I don’t mean it?” Sasuke asked him, yanking Naruto onto his lap. He cupped his ass, feeling nothing but revulsion for this man who had taken away his innocence. His happiness. Hadn’t he been good in the Akatsuki? Hadn’t he been happy with Itachi? “Did you ever think I was meant to be with you instead?” 

“Every day of my life.” Naruto whispered, cupping Sasuke’s cheeks. “I don’t want you like this...so broken.” He touched his forehead, fingers sliding over the diadem. “What is this?”

“It keeps the Kyuubi in...and me powerless.” Sasuke informed him. “He left it on me because he doesn’t want me to leave the village to look for him.” He didn’t know why he was being so honest. What did it even matter anyways? 

“You really love him, don’t you?” Naruto asked, disappointment and sadness in his voice. “Only him.”

“Only ever him.” Sasuke agreed, leaning in to kiss Naruto’s wrist. “But I fucked it up...I always do.” 

“Back to feeling sorry for yourself I see.” Naruto grumbled, but didn’t get off of him. It was almost like he couldn’t. 

“Forever feeling sorry for myself.” Sasuke agreed, kissing Naruto’s cheek. “Do you want to keep me?” He asked, drawing his face close. He kissed him, not even feeling an ounce of the emotion he had for Itachi back in their house. He made it believable though. He had always known how to do that. He was good at that. You only ever got one great love in your life, right? He had used his. His great love would be rotting in the ground soon. He lifted Naruto up before he lost the nerve, carrying him towards the bed and throwing him onto it. If Itachi was watching he’d stop it. If Itachi really loved him he’d intervene. 

He didn’t.

Sasuke lay on the bed next to Naruto as the blond snored, curled up against him. He didn’t know what the whole fuss was actually. He didn’t like it that much. Too much work, and you didn’t feel it...like you were so full you would burst...like someone was claiming you...taking you. Maybe it was because he had been spoiled by Itachi, but he didn’t like sex with Naruto...or anyone else for the matter. He had to fake an orgasm with the blond, rolling off of him and hoping he didn’t notice. He didn’t....it was all for the best anyways. He had found out he didn’t like it. He had found out Itachi didn’t give two fucks about him anymore.   
,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

The days went by in a blur. He buried himself in Naruto, letting the other protect him. He let everything go past his head. The trial...the deaths being put on his head. Naruto defended him...of course he did. But he ‘had’ killed Hinata. He had been responsible for Shikamaru and Sakura’s deaths. Hell, he had thought he had been responsible for Naruto. Truthfully, he didn’t know why they didn’t just kill him. Naruto would tell him it wasn’t his fault. He would defend him to the council...to Tsunade. She had been the most difficult to convince. Well, he supposed that wasn’t true. 

“Kakashi.” Sasuke greeted, glancing down towards his and Naruto’s combined hands. He had insisted on doing this, as if Sasuke holding his hand would draw him closer...bring him out of the darkness. Sasuke looked up from their hands to Kakashi’s bandaged face. “You know I have a very good friend who has a scope...could set you up with one of those.” 

He hadn’t been expecting the punch, but he wasn’t all that surprised to grab his face as it gushed blood. ...At least he wasn’t holding hands with Naruto anymore. “How dare you show your face back in the village, and act like you’re innocent. I saw you and Itachi together. I saw exactly who are Sasuke.” 

Sasuke grinned, blood running over his mouth to splash on his teeth. The iron taste of it was the first thing he had eaten in days. “Forgive me sensei, I just missed him is all.” He pretended not to see the sad look on Naruto’s face. 

“You’re psychotic, just like your brother.” Kakashi assured him. 

“My brother isn’t psychotic. He’s calculated everything he’s ever done, and it has always been in my interest...or his own. Sometimes it’s the same.” He wiped at his nose. “It was personal with you.”

“What have I ever done to you Sasuke to make it personal?” He asked him, handing over a handkerchief. 

“Not you...someone from your past.” Sasuke assured him. “Obito Uchiha...the bane of my existence.” He said softly, watching both Naruto and Kakashi’s look of shock.

“Obito is dead Sasuke.” Kakashi said, a thin veil of fury beneath his voice.

“He really isn’t.” Sasuke murmured. “Just pretending to be. I’ve seen him plenty of times. He’s screwed me over plenty of times. He’s the leader of the Akatsuki.” 

“You’re lying!” Kakashi snapped. “You’re a hateful boy now Sasuke, and you’re lying.” The pain in his voice was raw, aching. He wondered if that’s what he sounded like when he talked about Itachi. 

“I’m not.” Sasuke promised him. “We were going to kill him, but then Itachi put me here.” He said bitterly. “I have no doubt he’s planning to do the deed himself. He can’t though, not without me.” 

“Not without the thing inside of you.” Naruto corrected, eyeing Sasuke hatefully. He was used to that look, but that didn’t mean Naruto didn’t love him. In fact, when he gave him that look it made the sex even faster...he liked that. He mused to himself how he had ever thought Itachi would be the only one to touch him. Such innocent thoughts...and look at him now. 

“The one in the orange mask...Tobi.” Sasuke said, the name full of harsh bitterness. “That thing with the cabin...that was Itachi’s joke. He’s very funny, that brother of mine.”

“He seems just a bucket of laughs.” Kakashi murmured darkly, shock still stung on his face. “How do I know you’re not lying?”

Sasuke shrugged. “Take me on my word I suppose...whatever that means.” He heard Naruto’s bitter laughter, and sighed when he was pulled close. 

“I hate seeing him like this.” Naruto whispered, as if Sasuke wouldn’t hear as he was half against the blond’s chest. “He won’t eat...he won’t sleep...please don’t hate him. Whatever he’s been through, it’s enough. His scars…” 

“What about my scars?” Sasuke asked, turning to look up at Naruto. When had he gotten taller? “Don’t you think I’m beautiful?” He mocked darkly. “I can keep my clothes on from now on if you prefer.” He yanked out of those arms, feeling self conscious. He felt all the pain again, every scar Kabuto had given him. 

“Sasuke I didn’t mean it like that!” Naruto called to him, but Sasuke was already running. It was the most he had exerted himself in days. Except maybe the sex...but that didn’t count. That was more a punishment with orgasms than exercise. He’d have to tell Itachi if he ever saw him again that he really wasn’t a sex addict...he just liked sex with him. 

He ran until his lungs ached, ending up on top of the cliffs...the one with his namesake. Madara Uchiha...the bastard. He was the one that started this all. This curse of their clan. This curse of brothers. He had often wondered as Itachi told them the story of their family if it had been the same between Madara and his brother. Had they had an infatuation? Had they been destined for agony the second they laid sharingan eyes on each other? 

He knew Naruto wouldn’t be far behind him...and the ANBU, they were always following. He didn’t have much time. Not much time at all to end this miserable existence. He stood on Madara’s head, staring deep down into the water below. It would kill him. Instantly probably. It would finally be quiet...no more pain...no more anguish. No more missing the one thing he had ever wanted in this world. Would Itachi miss him? Did he miss him now? Was he just a rotting corpse in the ground already? ...Would they see each other in Hell? Would it hurt there?

Sasuke leaned forward, just feeling the mist on his face and the wind in his spikes before he was yanked back. He sobbed in defeat at his missed chance. He knew the arms, but they weren’t the ones he wanted. “Why?” He asked, struggling to try to get out of the strong arms. “Let go! I said let go!” 

“Sparky...calm down.” Deidara said, worried. Hearing the affirmation of the voice just made Sasuke struggle harder. 

“He would have let me die! He always fails! He’d rather be stubborn than save me.” He fell back, exhausted from lack of sleep and food. “He would have let me die.” 

“I won’t let you die idiot.” Deidara assured him. “Having to watch you these last couple days has been punishment enough, yeah? You’re such a slut.” 

Sasuke smiled bitterly beside himself, leaning more into those arms. “Watching me have sex again? I shouldn’t be surprised...pervert.” He tried to sound like his old self, but his voice was dead. 

“Itachi, the bastard, made me watch you.” Deidara informed him. “He told me to step in if things got too bad...I would have to say you jumping off a cliff is a little bad, yeah?” 

“Just shove me off. Or better yet some of your art...let me go out with a bang.” He said, depressed and dead inside. 

“Shut up Sasuke.” Deidara said, disgusted. “You know you’re better off without him, right?” He asked, but he didn’t even sound like he believed it. After all, who could say Sasuke was better off. “Why’d you go and sleep with the Kyuubi though?” He said, distressed. “You know how pissed he’s going to be.” 

“He doesn’t care.” Sasuke said miserably, knowing how bad he was whining. 

“For fuck’s sake, is this what Itachi puts up with from you?” He asked. “No way this is worth the sex.” He held Sasuke tight as the other struggled to get away. “Sasori-danna is worried about you. He doesn’t think you can handle this. ...But we can keep this just between us if you promise not to try it again, yeah?” 

“Why in the fuck do you care?” Sasuke bit out, elbowing Deidara hard in the stomach. “It’s nothing to you...just another dead Uchiha.” 

“Stop being a drama queen.” Deidara murmured, holding him tight. “It’s going to be fine. Itachi will see sense and realize he’s miserable without you.” Dying without him. Alone. 

“He isn’t.” Sasuke denied, hysterical and exhausted, his ribs jutting under Deidara’s palms. “He left me because he wanted to. He put this thing on my head!” 

Deidara dragged Sasuke away from the cliff, not caring about his protests.”Listen. Itachi is a miserable wretch. He’s even more of an asshole than normal...and he doesn’t even know about the sex, and god forbid he finds out about what you almost just did.”

“He told me to go be with Naruto. He told me too.” He got away, crawling on the grass as he turned to Deidara. “Naruto loves me.” 

“Shut up Sasuke.” Deidara said again, exasperated. “How hard is it going to be to get you out of this village?” Sasuke shrugged in reply, causing Deidara to scowl. “I hate this personality of yours...I even prefer the asshole to this, yeah?” 

“Who cares what you prefer?” Sasuke asked from the ground, fingers digging into the earth. “Are you going to take me to Itachi?” 

“God you’re like a broken record kid…” Deidara grumbled. “No I’m not. He’d kill me if I did.” 

Sasuke clenched his fist around the dirt, nails beyond dirty. He looked up, chest heaving with despair as he saw Naruto. No...don’t come close...don’t touch him anymore. “Hey Dobe…” Sasuke said. “You really shouldn’t be here.” 

Naruto’s face tightened into a scowl, chakra coming to his fist. “Get away from him you Akatsuki scum. Think I don’t recognize you?” 

“I’m not sure I give two fucks if you recognize me, yeah?” Deidara said offhandedly. “Tell me failure of a Jinchuriki, do you sleep like a baby at night after Sasuke sucks your cock? Do you look him in his dead eyes as he’s fucking you and think it’s love?” 

“Leave him alone Dei...he’s my protector.” He said sarcastically, because Deidara got him to his core. 

“Such a protector.” Deidara agreed, finger under his chin as he examined Naruto’s angry face. “What? You want to fight now, yeah? You think that’s a good idea with him the way he is? He looks like he’s ready to keel over.” 

Sasuke tuned them out as they started yelling. He didn’t care. Why the hell were they both defending him anyways? What was even the point? He didn’t deserve their pity, and he definitely didn’t deserve their compassion. He hated them both. He hated everyone. He needed Itachi like the breath in his lungs. His soul was aching, and he could feel Itachi’s ache as well. He drew his hand to his chest, keeping the ring close to his heart. Oh...oh he got it now. He kissed the ring on his finger, hoping Itachi felt it. He knew why he couldn’t shake this off, why it felt like his soul was dying...this overwhelming sadness. It wasn’t his, not all of it anyways. “Aniki…” He whispered, aching for the pain his brother was experiencing, because he was definitely feeling Itachi’s emotions. The ring...Itachi had been with him the whole time, hadn’t he? 

Without thinking about it, Sasuke took their distraction as a time, running towards the cliff and leaping, diving down into the water. He flew free through the air, feeling peace instead of fear. He felt it until his hands hit the water.  
,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Sasuke moved through the graveyard, ash everywhere as he walked. His sandals made footprints in it, the sky was grey with them, and it snowed down onto his spikes. He moved through the ashy wasteland, hands skittering over the gravestones as he passed. All Uchiha. Every member of his family....decayed down to a skeleton by now. His eyes landed on one of the tombstones, not surprised with the name, or with the person sitting in front of it. 

“Is this your grave?” He asked, sinking down to crawl close to Itachi. “It has your name on it.” 

“It must be mine then.” Itachi murmured, looking up at him finally. 

“Does that mean you’re really dying then?” Sasuke asked, reaching out to stroke his ringed finger down Itachi’s face. 

“No.” Itachi murmured. “But that doesn’t mean I won’t some day die. What does that leave you with Sasuke? Is this what you are without me?” 

“I’m nothing without you.” Sasuke assured him. 

“Just a broken corpse.” Itachi agreed. 

“Will I have a plot in the cemetery...maybe one beside you?” He asked sadly, fingers playing with Itachi’s hair. 

“If you wish it.” Itachi murmured, looking into his eyes. “What did you do Otouto?” He asked him. “Your mind should be blocked to mine.” 

“I figured you out.” Sasuke assured him. “I know you.”

“You don’t know me.” Itachi murmured, sadness beyond words encasing him. His poor Aniki. 

“Show me.” Sasuke begged of him. “Let me know your secrets.” 

“You know my biggest one.” Itachi assured him. 

“Our love has never been a secret.” Sasuke argued. 

“No.” Itachi mused. “I suppose it hasn’t been.” Sasuke crawled into Itachi’s arms, sighing as he was welcome in and his spikes pet. “You’re in trouble again, aren’t you?”

“Always Aniki.” Sasuke reminded him, the scene drifting away from them and into another time. 

Sasuke walked towards the river, hearing the sound of sobbing, that pain not unfamiliar to him. He recognized this river, it was close to their village. He hid behind a tree, head tilting as he saw a much younger Itachi with his head in his knees, his shoulders shaking with his tears. He wanted to comfort him, but he was interrupted before he did. 

“Itachi Uchiha...the cursed boy of Konoha.” Said a familiar voice, and Sasuke glared as he saw the familiar figure of Obito Uchiha step towards his brother. “Have you decided what you’re going to do?” 

Itachi looked up, wiping angrily at his face. Sasuke had seen that own look on his own face plenty of times to recognize it exactly for what it was. Shame at getting caught in weakness. He never thought Itachi felt pain. “The Elders gave me a choice...exterminate the clan, or they would do it. All of the clan.” 

“Even your little brother.” Obito mused sadly. “What a pity. Such innocence in that boy...if only he knew what he was doing to you.” 

“Bite your tongue!” Itachi hissed at him, eyes guarded and angry. “You know nothing.” 

“I know you’re crying for him.” Obito assured him. “You don’t have to kill him you know...as a matter of fact it would be in your best interest not to.” 

Itachi watched with cold calculating eyes, tears long ago dried up. “My best interest?”

“The two of your are a pair...two halves to a coin. He is your spare set for when you finally get the Mangekyo Sharingan.” He tilt his head, watching Itachi with his one eye. “What’s the progress on that?” 

“I’m meeting with Shisui in an hour. I’ll handle it.” Itachi said coldly, pure hatred in his voice. “I won’t use him for his eyes.” 

“You’d be surprised what you can use people for.” Obito mused. “You’ll do whatever you have to when the light in your eyes begins to fade.” 

“He’s my light.” Sasuke smiled at that, blushing as he leaned into the tree. 

“Then save him.” Obito conceded. “But the rest don’t deserve it.” 

“Will you help me?” Itachi asked. “Your revenge?” Obito looked amused. 

“Any chance I can get to kill some Uchihas.” Itachi rolled his eyes at that. 

“Genocide doesn’t become us cousin.” Itachi assured him. “It’s a sick thing...what we do for our destinies...to be strong...for love.” 

“Love?” He asked. “Don’t speak to me of the word. It’s more of a curse than our bloodline.” 

“Have you ever been in love?” Itachi asked. “Someone you would destroy the world for?”

Obito just smirked at him. “Itachi, don’t you know that’s always been the plan?” 

Sasuke leaned back into the arms as his Itachi grabbed him. His head fell back to look at him, kissing his cheek. He felt it all...he didn’t know what that said about his own existence. “Why’d you show me this?” He asked him. “Your wicked plan to martyr yourself.” 

“In the perfect world you would have never found out.” Itachi murmured. 

“In a perfect world you never would have told me.” Sasuke promised. “I liked it better when I thought you were evil...your sickening goodness is exhausting.” He teased him. “I don’t like being the evil one between us.” 

“Is that how you see yourself?” Itachi asked. “As evil?” 

“Would you deny that?” Sasuke asked back, turning in his arms. “I’ve killed so many people.” 

“You were undercover.” Itachi argued, and Sasuke laughed bitterly. 

“I really wasn’t.” Sasuke assured him. “You weren’t either though, were you? It may have started out with good intentions for you as well, but you liked it, just like I did.” Sasuke’s hands trailed up Itachi’s stomach, stopping on his chest. “Admit it.” 

“I liked it.” Itachi relented without a fight. “The idea of revenge, of taking over the world with you beside me. I’d dip my soul in black for you if it meant I could keep you.” 

Sasuke wrapped his arms around Itachi’s neck, staring into those dark eyes. “Why can I feel you Itachi?” He asked, not understanding it all. “We never can...not in this world.” His eyes lit up with understanding. “Oh, am I dead?” 

Itachi knitted his eyebrows at the observation. “Why would you be dead Otouto? You’re protected and safe in the village where I put you.” 

Sasuke scowled at that, the control freak in Itachi coming out. “You left me there to suffer. You have no idea what I’ve been going through.” 

“You’re wearing the ring.” Itachi reminded him. “I know exactly what you’re going through.” 

“And yet you don’t know I jumped off a cliff.” Sasuke said back, voice dead as he pulled away from those arms. He watched Itachi’s eyes widen. “Poor Aniki. It must kill you to know you don’t have control...that I would break away from your puppet strings. I always thought Sasori was the one that dealt in puppets.”

“Tell me you’re lying.” Itachi hissed, voice barely controlled. “Tell me you didn’t actually sink into that level of stupidity.” He grabbed Sasuke, dragging him close as his nails sank into his arms in pain. “Why!? Why would you!?” He demanded, shaking him. 

“Because I didn’t want to live without you!” Sasuke screamed at him, shoving him away to get the shaking to stop. “Because you left me in the god forsaken place with ‘him’”

“Him?” Itachi asked him, voice a dangerous mask. 

“Naruto.” Sasuke snapped back. “You left me there and told me to be with him...so I did Aniki! I did what you asked! I fucked his brains out over and over and…” He wasn’t surprised when he was backhanded to the floor. “You told me to do it!” 

“Did you screw him the very night I left, or did you wait a whole week out of respect for what we had?” Itachi growled, leaning down and grabbing him back up. “Fucking whore!” 

“Maybe.” Sasuke said. “Maybe that’s all I’m good for anymore! It certainly got you to leave when I couldn’t put out!” 

“That’s not why I left!” Itachi screamed at him. “I left to protect you. You were so broken...You looked at me like I was one of them…” Itachi grabbed his hair, bending into himself. “How could you do this? How!?” 

“Because I’d rather be dead than keep feeling this way!” Sasuke screamed. “Because I wanted one more chance to speak with you!” He said, the insanity of the situation coming out. “Because you let me do all of this, and you’re never there!”

 

“I’m not always going to be here to pick up your pieces Sasuke!” Itachi screamed right back. “You have to grow up!” 

“I think I’m plenty grown up Itachi.” Sasuke assured him, voice angry. “Is this really going to be the last of us? A fight?” It was all they ever did. 

“You’re not going to die. The Kyuubi won’t allow it.” Itachi argued. 

“I hope you’re wrong.” Sasuke told him, meeting those furious eyes before he shut his mind to the other and delved into whatever oblivion was waiting for him.   
,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.


	35. Just Heal

The Never Played Symphonies

Chapter 35: Just Heal

Deidara looked slowly around at the present company he was keeping, and wondered, not for the first time, how it was he got into this situation. Sasori was working tirelessly over Sasuke, knitting his bones back together with strings of chakra as his own tried to heal. Naruto was moodily lingering in the corner, eyes wide and terrified as he stared at Sasuke in worry. Sasuke’s head was lying in Itachi’s lap, the elder Uchiha not saying a word since he had shown up to Sasuke’s broken body. It was a wonder the kid had lived. His body had smashed into the water, cracking it to pieces. As soon as that stupid thing was taken off his head he had began to heal, though Deidara was still confused how his organs hadn’t turned to liquid from that fall. Sasuke...always having to be the center of attention. 

“Why didn’t you stop him from jumping in the first place?” He asked Itachi, over sparing his feelings. “He could have died.” 

“I didn’t think he would jump...I didn’t think he would do any of this.” He said, fingers trailing through spikes. “Is he going to live?” Itachi asked Sasori, voice passionless. 

“Yes.” Sasori answered, finishing with the last of his strings. “Though I have no doubt he’ll wish he didn’t when he wakes up to the pain.” Sasori scoffed. “Stupid boy.” 

“He thought he was doing the right thing.” Itachi murmured. “It wasn’t really his fault, now was it?” He asked, and his eyes swirled as they glanced up towards Naruto. Deidara gulped, because he would not want to be in that kid’s place right now. 

“My fault?” Naruto asked, a tone of accusation in his voice. “You broke him in every possible way Itachi! I couldn’t get him to eat...to sleep...He was dying!” Naruto snapped at him, hackles raised as he got up. 

“Wouldn’t eat...wouldn’t sleep...and yet you still thought he meant it when he kissed you?” Itachi asked dangerously, getting closer. “You thought he meant it when he fucked you?” Itachi’s eyes spun, and Deidara flinched as Naruto began to scream. Deidara covered his ears, glaring at Itachi’s show as Naruto thrashed around on the ground. 

“You could just kill him, yeah?” Deidara asked. “It would keep him from making all of this racket.” 

“I’m not going to kill him.” Itachi murmured. “Sasuke doesn’t want him killed...he wants this cretin alive.” He leaned down so he could watch Naruto suffer. “I convinced Sasuke he had killed him...stabbed him in the heart.” He traced over Naruto’s chest. “It was enough to convince his mind of it as he was trapped in a Genjutsu.” He sneered as Naruto began to drool and thrash. “To think this pathetic kid was the fourth Hokage’s son. I wonder what he would think of his son now?” Itachi blinked and it was all over. One can only wonder what tortures Naruto had endured in that short span of time. 

“I haven’t seen you let loose and have fun for awhile, yeah?” Deidara said, amused. “He can be your own private pincushion.” Deidara walked over, sending a clay snake through Naruto’s shoulder as he heard him yell. “That’s for touching Sparky, yeah?” He asked, glaring. “Not that Sasuke didn’t really do all of this to himself.”

“Doesn’t he always?” Sasori asked, standing up. “We have to get somewhere safe. Sasuke is monitored like a hawk. If we don’t get out now, we aren’t getting out.” 

“We’re leaving him.” Itachi said. “The plan hasn’t changed.” 

“The fuck we are!” Deidara growled. “He just tried to kill himself here Itachi. We aren’t leaving him! He’s a wreck.”

“That was my fault.” Itachi admitted. “Sasuke was drawing on my energy.” 

“Well you’re a depressing fuck then.” Deidara observed. “But he’s still coming with us...or hell, he’s coming with me and Sasori. Go fuck yourself.”

“You’re a little too protective of my brother.” Itachi murmured, a warning in his voice. 

“Well someone has to be, you paranoid fuck!” He yelled. “You let him get hurt, you abandoned him, you let him fuck someone that repulses him, and then you drive him to suicide!” He snapped. “You’re the worst thing that’s ever happened to him Itachi.”

“He’s not.” Deidara started at the voice, turning to see Sasuke struggling to sit up. Figures...every bone broken in his body and still defending him. Deidara eyed Itachi, waiting for him to go to him. He didn’t. Sasori leaned down instead.

“Just relax. You broke both of your legs, five ribs, and your collarbone. I knitted you back together, but it’s going to take awhile to heal.” He placed a hand on Sasuke’s shoulder, stilling him. “Don’t try to get up.” 

“Itachi.” Sasuke said, eyes downcast and on the ground. “Did you kill him?” 

“No.” Itachi answered. “Did you want me to?” He asked sarcastically. 

“When has that ever mattered?” Sasuke asked him, looking up. “I want to kill Obito.” He told him in a cold voice that only an Uchiha was capable of. “Are you going to help me?”

Itachi watched him, as if debating the situation. Only these two could get over their shit through torture and death. “Are you going to continue like this? With this attitude?” 

“This attitude?” Sasuke hissed, and at least that was some emotion. “You’re so kind dear brother.” He glared at Itachi, and yet under it all, there seemed to be such relief that his brother was here. “I will.” He conceded. “Kill him.” Was his demand. 

Itachi raised an eyebrow. “No.” He denied him. 

“Why?” Sasuke asked, lilt in his voice with the question. “Why are you leaving him alive?” Sasuke’s eyes drifted to Naruto and then back up again. “You’re hiding something.” Sasuke’s eye flashed red with the sharingan, sharpened with the Kyuubi’s powers. “What’s so special about Naruto? You mentioned the Fourth.” 

“You were awake?” Itachi asked, evading the question. “Always so sneaky Otouto.” He said, only causing Sasuke to glare more. 

“Kill him Itachi.” He hissed. “I don’t want to be part of anymore of your schemes.” Itachi, the eternal puppeteer to all of their lives. 

“He’s your friend.” Itachi tried. “We’re not discussing this anymore until you’re back in your right mind. The pain has to be unbearable right now.” Itachi walked over, leaning down to carefully scoop Sasuke up, meeting his eyes as he whispered. “Go to sleep…” 

Deidara watched Sasuke’s head slink back, rolling his eye at the tactic. “Well that must be an easy way to end an argument.” He joked. “So what now leader?” He mocked. “Do we kill your brother’s boyfriend? Do we turn ourselves in? What hellish destination will you lead us today?” 

“Shut up Deidara.” Itachi hissed, eyes narrowed and dangerous. “I can’t leave him here, so we’ll take him back to headquarters and show him exactly what we’ve been up to.” 

“And the kid?” Sasori asked him, eyeing Naruto’s incapacitated form. “Do we leave him here?” 

Itachi tilt his head, watching Naruto with almost pity. “If my brother had his way we would kill him.” He turned, walking away with Sasuke. Deidara read between the lines...good thing Sasuke never got his way.  
,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Sasuke used the cane to support himself, hobbling down the stone halls. His legs were starting to heal. If nothing else, at least his body wasn’t broken. Of all the rotten luck, jump off a waterfall and it doesn’t kill you. He supposed it was a good thing. He hadn’t really wanted to die, and now that he was back around Itachi he was feeling a lot better. Besides...he didn’t want to miss all of this. He leaned against the wall as he stared into the room, the carnage coating his eyes as Hidan did his work. 

“Do you ever think they like it?” Sasuke asked the masochist, watching him shove a spear through his stomach, his victim screaming.

“All the time little Uchiha.” Hidan said, groaning, a bulge formed in his crotch as his victim bled from his cross. “They don’t know the worlds of pleasure that can be wrought from just a little bit of pain.” Sasuke watched, fascinated as the wounds appeared on the man, the screams echoing off the hall. 

“I didn’t like it.” He denied. “I was tortured and I didn’t like a second of it.” Hidan sliced a strip out of his own stomach. 

“That’s because it wasn’t Itachi.” He told him. “You sick fucks are each other’s fetishes. Why would you get off on anyone else?”

Sasuke watched, fascinated as the blood rolled down the body. His cock stirred as he pictured Itachi doing that to him. “What do you like better? Giving or getting?” He tilt his head, eyes locked on the rolling blood. 

“Both.” Hidan said, amused with Sasuke’s interest. “But I happen to be special in that regard. From what I hear...you have a lot of scars. That might give you a clue.” Sasuke frowned at that.

“Who told you I was scarred?” He asked, because Hidan hadn’t seen him since camp. He still didn’t know how they had managed to get Hidan and Kakuzu on their side, but all that it meant was that they were one step closer to killing Obito Uchiha. He had been sleeping in one of the many rooms of this old Uchiha compound. Not with Itachi. They hadn’t talked. They hadn’t even seen each other. Sasuke felt a resounding warmth in his stomach as his chest expanded of its own accord, breath quickening with his arousal. He smiled to himself...he was learning how to use their connection more and more every day. 

“I heard Itachi had a little freak out.” Hidan mocked. “That cold son of a bitch actually broke down and bawled his eyes out.” Sasuke’s eyes narrowed at the lie, not liking being played with. 

“My brother doesn’t cry.” He snapped, eyes flashing red with the fox’s chakra. “I was trying to have a conversation with you. If you want to avoid me like everyone else like I’m made of glass...fine.” He snapped.

He glared even more at the harsh biting laughter coming from Hidan. “Baby Uchiha...don’t go. I wasn’t playing with you. Come here...I want to teach you your first lesson about pain.” Sasuke watched him hesitantly, before slowly hobbling forward. 

“If you try anything there are plenty of people here that would end you. They would find a way.” Sasuke warned him as Hidan drew a kunai across Sasuke’s cheek, watching it heal right after. Sasuke hissed with the sting of it, but didn’t move as Hidan brought it to his lips. “That can’t be sanitary.” 

“Not where you’ve been.” Hidan agreed. “That’s an interesting trick. You and I would make a good team you know.” He drew the kunai across the other cheek, cutting deeper this time. “Ever think about leaving Itachi?” He asked, watching fascinated as the wound once more closed. “Can you die?” 

“I hope so.” Sasuke answered, eyes locked with Hidan as the masochist brought the kunai to his neck, slicing shallowly and watching Sasuke gasp as blood poured down his neck, healing right as he struggled to breathe. “Careful…” He breathed, eye glowing a bright green. 

“Wouldn’t dream of killing you...you’re the perfect subject.” Sasuke sneered at that, because Kabuto had told him that time and time again, even if then he couldn’t heal. “Now...your lesson. Are you ready?” Sasuke nodded, nerves on fire as Hidan trailed the knife in thin slices down his chest, ending just above his navel. Sasuke groaned at the weird pain, cock stirring yet again in his jeans. “Fascinating…” Hidan whispered, about to drag the kunai lower. 

Itachi grabbed Hidan’s hand, eyes furious as he appeared, looking at Hidan and then back towards Sasuke who was now covered in blood without a scratch on him. “Let’s get one thing clear...you will not touch him again.” He twisted Hidan’s hand. “I’ve killed for less.” 

“Itachi I’m fine.” Sasuke interjected. “I asked him to…” He was quieted by the look Itachi shot him, and he swallowed down the rest of his reply. Stomach tightening with fear. “I’m sorry.” He fixed, Itachi looking him up and down. “I healed just fine.” 

“I don’t care about the injuries Sasuke!” Itachi snapped, turning towards him and letting go of Hidan, grabbing at the bulge in his pants and squeezing. “What is this?” Sasuke groaned at the pressure, hissing as Itachi dragged him close, his injured legs dragging on the floor. “Is this for him? First Naruto...and now Hidan?” He asked, furious. “Fucking whore.” 

Sasuke smirked at him, their faces inches away. “What’s the matter niisan? Jealous? Should I tell you all the dirty debasing things I let Naruto do? Should I tell you what I pictured just now?” He asked, hissing as Itachi squeezed harder, and he pushed into it. “You going to send me back to my room?” He asked, leaning into his ear, eyes locked with Hidan. “Or are you going to do something to fix me?” He licked at Itachi’s lips, feeling him shudder. Sasuke didn’t even need to look down to know Itachi was hard. He could feel it...his arousal...his want. “Let him watch.” He didn’t know what made him say it, but he just wanted one other person in the world to know their passion...to know that in this way Itachi wanted him. 

Itachi’s eyes were a dark bleeding red, swirled with black. “I’d never let anyone watch.” He said, voice strained, heavy. He wanted permission...Itachi never taking anymore since what happened to him. 

Sasuke nodded, because he understood every ounce of Itachi. “You can clean me after.” He promised, because he knew he wanted to scrub every inch of Naruto off of him...of Orochimaru. 

Itachi shuddered yet again, grabbing Sasuke’s ass, nails tightening down on his flesh. “I can’t...Otouto…” Sasuke nodded, because he knew what Itachi was saying. Knew that he couldn’t wait...not for this.

Sasuke looked over at Hidan whose eyes had widened slightly at the exchange. Seeing Itachi like this...seeing Itachi desperate...and his brother called him the sex addict. “Sorry Hidan...no more lessons today.” He murmured, and Itachi lashed then, slicing Hidan in half, eyes staring furiously down at the body as Sasuke kissed at his neck. 

“Don’t. Touch. Him. Again.” He hissed, Hidan coughing and glaring in pieces. “Have Kakuzu sew you back together.” He growled, turning back towards Sasuke. Sasuke rolled his eyes at his antics. “You’re lucky he didn’t go lower.” Itachi answered the look. 

Sasuke grabbed his hand, pulling Itachi out of the room and towards his own down the hall. “Now you care if people touch me?” He asked him, dragging him into the room. “After every thing that has happened, what does it matter anymore?” His heart fluttered as his face was cupped, Itachi tracing over his cheek. 

“It always matters.” He told him. “You always matter...everything that came before. Who fucking cares Sasuke?” He asked him, eyes strangely open. “I don’t care...I don’t want it to ruin us anymore. Just move passed it. I know that’s selfish...but move the fuck passed it Otouto because you’re killing yourself.” 

Sasuke watched him as he said that, never hearing Itachi talk like that before. He was desperate, cussing...open. What he had done on the cliff, it had really hurt Itachi. His hands reached out, drawing the cloak off his brother’s shoulders, letting it drop to the floor. Itachi watched him as he used the bloody kunai he had taken from Hidan, slicing up the fishnet and locking eyes with him as his fingers went to his pants. 

“After you fuck my brains out...you’re going to tell me what you’re planning with Naruto.” He told him, dragging the pants down his hips to pool at his feet. “Then we’re going to do something special.” Itachi raised an eyebrow, not abashed at all to be standing there nude. 

“Special?” He asked him, hands reaching out to drag the shirt over Sasuke’s head, throwing the bloody remains across the floor. “Are you going to get romantic on me?” He asked, grabbing Sasuke’s ringed hand to kiss it. “I missed you so much…” He looked over him, eyes roaming over his form. “You’re skinny...too skinny.” 

Sasuke blushed at that, shrinking away. “If you don’t want me Aniki then go.” Sasuke grunted as he was pulled close, Itachi rolling his eyes at him. “Were you really jealous today?” He asked, and it was crazy to think that all that had happened in the last few months that his stomach could flutter at the idea of Itachi being jealous. 

“Unfathomably so.” Itachi assured him, kissing down his neck. “I felt you...god I’d been waiting for any sign that you might be ready.” He kissed along Sasuke’s clavicle, and the younger threw his head back, pleasure coursing through his blood. “Then I felt it...you were hard...aroused...for him.”

“For you.” Sasuke corrected, letting Itachi lead him backwards. “I was thinking about you.” He assured him, because when was he not. “I thought about…” 

Itachi’s nails dug into the mark on Sasuke’s hip. “This…” He groaned, and Sasuke whimpered in pleasure as he was pushed back on the bed. “This room...as if I wouldn’t have allowed you in mine. Stubborn brat.” Itachi grumbled, ripping Sasuke’s shorts off his thin jutting hips. Sasuke’s hands dug into Itachi’s hair as he kissed along his hip, licking at the scar, tongue tracing every bit of it as Sasuke thrashed underneath. His cock was swollen against his stomach, dripping wet as Itachi’s mouth found it, taking him in and causing Sasuke to scream. 

Sasuke’s eyes were wide with pleasure, trying to keep his hips still as Itachi sucked...and god how long had it been? “Aniki…” He whimpered, stomach heaving with how out of control he was. “You gotta stop…” He begged, Itachi’s talented tongue pushing down into his slit...sucking…. “Itachi stop…” He begged, ripping at Itachi’s hair to relent, cumming hard down his throat with a scream as he was denied. Sasuke collapsed back, panting and sweaty as he heard the erotic sounds of slurping and swallowing as Itachi took in every drop. 

Itachi was soon blanketing him, filthy mouth covering his as he fucked his tongue between his lips, tasting the salty after taste. “Can you get on top?” Itachi asked him. “Want to watch you…” 

He kissed down his neck, and Sasuke considered his options. “My legs hurt...I don’t think…” He didn’t want to deny him though. 

“Don’t worry about it.” He said before Sasuke could finish. “This is about making you feel good.” 

Sasuke curled his nose, shoving at Itachi. “God get off…” He murmured, rolling over. “This is not how you were supposed to act...you were supposed to throw me up on your hips anyways and take me, because that’s what you do.” He buried his head in the pillow. “Don’t treat me like glass like everyone else does.” 

“You just jumped off a cliff Sasuke, forgive me if I trying to spare your legs from snapping again...even with that eye!” Itachi yelled, disgusted anger in his voice. “I can’t be nice to you? I can’t care about you?” 

“I don’t need that in my life. I need you.” He turned to look at him. “The one I fell for...the people we used to be Aniki, don’t you get it?” He hissed. 

“Of course I get it!” Itachi hissed back. “You think I don’t think of the old days? Of how I could never keep my hands off you? How everything was new?” He was sure Itachi hadn’t meant it the way he had said it, but he took it that way anyways. 

Sasuke stood up, shoving Itachi backwards as he got on top, ignoring the searing pain in his legs. “Oh? It’s not new and exciting anymore? Should I find you a replacement? I’m sure I can find a look-alike.” His hand went to Itachi’s neck. “Don’t you dare tell me you’re tired of me again...I know your tricks.” He kissed him hard. “You want me on top...I’ll be on top.” He smirked at him. “Unless you want something new? You know I have experience in that kind of thing…” He was never allowed to continue. He screamed out in absolute agony as Itachi thrust into him dry, stretching him beyond the breaking point as Itachi forced every last bit inside. 

Itachi’s mouth was by his ear as he panted. “Don’t question me again, and never ever bring up what you did with Naruto.” He threatened, pulling out and slamming Sasuke back down again, the younger falling forward as he tried to keep his balance. “Fucking slut...whore….cheating bastard.” 

Sasuke panted, arms wrapped around that neck as he tried to hold on. “It didn’t...mean anything…”

“No. I’m sure it didn’t in that mind of yours.” Itachi hissed, biting Sasuke hard as the other screamed. “You like pain you little brat?” He asked, nails digging down Sasuke’s back. “Do you have any idea what you put me through these last few months?” He growled, slamming Sasuke up and down on his cock, every ounce of him experiencing pleasure as well as pain. He tackled Sasuke backwards, both kissing as he slammed Sasuke’s legs open to open his hips, tears leaking down Sasuke’s cheeks with it all. “You terrified me...I went through the trouble of making you invincible, and you almost die on me anyways.” 

It was wet and slick by this time in the best way, the wet slap from their bodies sounding through the room. “I’m sorry...I won’t do it again...I’ll get better.” 

Itachi nodded, cumming hard inside him. Sasuke followed soon after, driven over the edge by the warmth inside him, the sticky wetness as Itachi continued to thrust. They were both panting by the time it was over, a warm feeling deep in Sasuke’s stomach as Itachi pulled out, only to yank him close. 

Sasuke curled into Itachi, laying on his shoulder. “Aniki?” He asked softly, sweaty and exhausted. “Why did you lie to me about being sick?” 

Itachi sighed, pulling Sasuke closer. “Because I had to get you to leave. If I died you would leave.” 

“Never.” He assured him, too exhausted to lift his head, his entire body aching with pain as his eye tried to heal him. “Not even death could stop me.” He assured him, exhausted. “You shouldn’t have lied like that. You shouldn’t have left.” 

“You cried when I touched you...it...I couldn’t have stayed.” Itachi assured him. “It was torture.”

“You should have endured it.” Sasuke told him. “That’s what someone strong would do, but you’ve never been strong at things like this.” He whispered into his chest. “Am I better?” He asked, needing to be better, needing to be normal again.

“I think you’re getting there.” Itachi told him, entwining their fingers. 

“Are you going to leave me again if I don’t get better?” He asked, fear laced in his voice.

“No.” Itachi answered. “Not again.” He promised, kissing his head. “Otouto?” He asked hesitantly, as if he were afraid to. “Stop touching other people...my sanity can’t handle it.” 

“You have sanity?” He asked, smiling against Itachi’s chest at his joke. He pushed up, fighting exhaustion to watch Itachi instead. “What do you want Naruto for?” 

“I’m supposed to protect him.” Itachi admitted, because they had agreed to no more lies. That didn’t stop him from lying about dying...but that was another matter. “I made a promise to the Fourth...a very long time ago.” He kissed Sasuke’s swollen lips. “Doesn’t mean I don’t want to cut him into tiny pieces...make you watch while I do it. Your lover.” He hissed with disgust. 

“My punishment.” Sasuke corrected. “Besides, you should be grateful. They would have probably killed me if it wasn’t for Naruto.” His finger traced down Itachi’s chest. “How did Shikamaru die?” He had never asked...He had never wanted to know. 

“Sasori killed him.” Itachi murmured, obviously tired as his eyes drifted. “Obito killed Sakura...if that was going to be your next question.” Itachi’s eyes were heavy, pulling him close. Sasuke’s conscience didn’t even flinch. What did that say about him? What was he turning into? 

Sasuke played with Itachi’s hair, watching him as he drifted. “You’re exhausted...you never fall asleep this easily.” 

“Can’t sleep without you…” He murmured, barely awake. “Too many nightmares.” Sasuke smiled, kissing his forehead. 

“No more nightmares.” He promised. “Not anymore.” Because this wasn’t just about him. Itachi needed him. He had felt what Itachi had gone through without him. If he couldn’t be strong for himself, he would be for Itachi. They weren’t alone anymore...not ever...he would never let Itachi feel that way again.  
,,,,,,,,,,,,,

 

Sasuke expected to get woken up in some horrible way, for something to steal these little slivers of happiness he managed to get. ...It didn’t though. No, he woke up in Itachi’s arms, the other still sleeping like the dead. He smiled at him, the lines of exhaustion on Itachi’s face much less prevalent than the night before. He couldn’t sleep without him, huh? Sasuke couldn’t eat or sleep without Itachi, so he supposed it was fair. He thought about waking Itachi up with a surprise, but couldn’t bring himself to leave those arms. He watched him, smoothing out the worry lines on Itachi’s forehead. He loved him...despite everything that had happened...he loved him more than ever. 

“Aniki?” He asked, because judging by his breathing he had woken up 30 seconds ago. Sasuke rolled on top of him, smiling as arms wrapped around his hips. Itachi kept his eyes shut though, nestling into the pillow. “What happened to our recruiting outside of the Akatsuki?” He asked, watching Itachi nestle even deeper, obviously trying to avoid the subject. “How do you know we can trust them? What if they’re working for Obito?” Itachi went so far as to cover his face with his pillow. “Itachi...come on…” Sasuke said smiling, trying to rip it off his head. “I’m serious.” 

“As am I Otouto…” Itachi grumbled. “Go back to sleep. I don’t want to talk about Obito...or your recruits.” He complained. “I have you back in my bed...and for a few hours I’m not dealing with your drama.” 

“That’s almost sweet.” Sasuke grumbled, ripping the pillow away. “But we need to talk. I have an idea for a recruit. I followed him in the village.” Itachi’s eyes opened at that, eyeing him wryly. 

“Oh?” He asked, his voice heavily clipped. Sasuke recognized that voice. That was the voice Itachi used just before he turned murderous. “And who were you following around my darling Otouto?” He asked him, finger trailing from Sasuke’s naval up to his chin. 

“Neji Hyuuga.” He whispered nervously, watching Itachi’s face for any reaction. 

“The reject of the Hyuuga clan?” He asked him, using the hand not on his chin to shift Sasuke fully on his lap. “They say he’s gorgeous.”

Very dangerous territory. “I wouldn’t know.” Sasuke assured him. “I just know how he can fight...and his allegiances. I think we could turn him.” He said, shifting to accommodate Itachi as he lifted him, lowering him down slowly on his hardening cock. “Fuck…” He whimpered, nails digging into Itachi’s chest. “It hurts everytime now…” 

“Because you heal.” Itachi informed him. “Everytime is like the first time…” He rose him and lowered him again. “Forever my innocent Otouto.” He husked as he slammed him back down getting deep. “Why him?” 

Sasuke shut his eyes in pleasure, letting Itachi move him as he moaned. “I told you why...think we can turn him…” He managed.

“You mean you can...already have it planned out?” He asked. “Like Hidan yesterday?” He slammed him down hard, jarring Sasuke as he hissed. 

“That wasn’t…” He tried. 

“That was. You did it with Naruto to survive because you thought you had no choice...like with Orochimaru.” Sasuke glared at him, not wanting to talk about this during sex. “You think this is your option, but it isn’t. That isn’t an option for you to sell yourself. You’re mine...every bit of you is mine.” He forced Sasuke to look at him as the other tried to pull away. “Do you hear me? You will not act that way anymore or think of yourself that way. You do not sleep your way into things.” 

“I slept my way into the Akatsuki.” Sasuke shot back with, and Itachi rolled them over to finish up, covering Sasuke’s mouth so he could finish, both cumming hard despite the fight. Itachi finally uncovered his mouth, glowering down at him as he did. “What? Hit too hard to home?” Sasuke asked, but he was completely relaxed, no longer into this fight.

“Don’t compare me to them.” He said. “You want this Neji, you go get him. Think you can handle it or do you want to take Deidara?” Sasuke’s legs wrapped around his hips, heels pressing him deep. 

“It’s strange...you never caring about Deidara.” He said. “Of all people not to be jealous of.” He said, grunting as Itachi pulled out. 

“What do you mean of all people?” Itachi asked him, eyebrow raised. 

Very dangerous territory. “I just meant that.” Sasuke knitted his eyebrows. “He’s my best friend.” He said. “Who…” Very dangerous territory. “Knows a lot about our sex life?” 

Itachi snorted. “Yeah...like I’m worried.” He said sarcastically, sitting up. “What do you want for breakfast? You’re too thin.” He said, and Sasuke was left staring with the way Itachi had just dismissed Dei. 

“Just tea.” He told him, and at the annoyed looked Itachi gave him he added. “And rice.” 

“Stay there.” Itachi murmured. “You can’t get into trouble if you’re in bed.” He headed out, leaving Sasuke to his thoughts. If they wanted Neji on their team...that would mean sneaking back into Konoha. Not only that, but it would probably mean having to face Naruto again. His stomach tightened in knots. He didn’t know if he could. He didn’t know if he was strong enough. 

Sasuke laid back in bed, legs spread wantonly as he was full of Itachi’s seed, thighs coated in it as his fingers trailed down his stomach, feeling warm and sated. Why had Itachi promised the fourth anything? How old could he have been? Four? It seemed unlikely. Not to mention there was the Naruto in his head. The one that kept telling him Itachi was hiding something. He hadn’t paid attention to that voice in months, too muddled down by everything to remember. But Naruto had said he was hiding something, hadn’t he? What was Itachi hiding? Every time he thought he figured it out he found another layer to his brother adding to the clusterfuck that was their life. 

He could do this. He could get back to his normal self...to the one that didn’t jump off cliffs. It was possible...with the right motivation. He had motivation. He had Itachi...and he had his revenge. Obito would die. Not only that, but he would take every last thing away from him before he killed him. His fingers trailed lower, sighing at how sensitive he still was, how he could already feel himself healing from what Itachi had done to him. 

“Otouto…” Itachi whispered from the doorway, and Sasuke looked up, legs spread open, fingers playing in the dark curls just underneath his navel. He let his legs drop open more, letting him see his spunk all over him. 

“Aniki…” He whispered back. “Did you bring me breakfast?” He asked, seeing the lust on his brother’s face. He sat up, sheets pooling between his legs. “C’mere.”

Itachi came, setting the tray of breakfast to the side as he crawled onto the bed, shoving Sasuke back as he did to get in between his legs. “You...you make me feel so strange sometimes.” He murmured, kissing him roughly. “I want you again...how can I already want you again?”  
How could he want him at all? How could Itachi know everything and still want him? He was skinny, scarred, ruined, and Itachi wanted him anyways? “Stop…” He said, too far in his head as he pushed Itachi away. “Stop it...you’re acting again. Just stop acting.” 

Annoyance covered Itachi’s face as he watched Sasuke. “I forgot...you’re the only one that’s allowed to have feelings.Correct?” He snapped. “You’re infuriating.” He reached over, grabbing the bowl of rice. “Eat your damn breakfast.” 

“I didn’t mean it like that.” Sasuke murmured, not taking the bowl. “You can do whatever you like Itachi, but it doesn’t make it true. It makes it pretty words out of your pretty lips.” He shook his head, shoving the food away as Itachi tried to make him take it. “You always lie to me. I don’t know why you’re acting like this now, but I know it isn’t actually you. It’s whatever guilt you think you have towards what happened.”

“Oh I don’t ‘think’ I have guilt Otouto, I know I do.” Itachi assured him. “That doesn’t change how I feel about you.” 

“Yeah yeah you love me.” Sasuke mocked. “You love me, you’re dying...both said in the same conversation.” He mocked him, and then grabbed onto Itachi as the other tried to pull away. “I don’t care. I’m focused...driven...and the sex is great.” He assured him, watching Itachi’s eyes narrow and flood with the sharingan. Fear went through him, his own eye flooding as well to defend himself. “Don’t you dare.” 

“Are you strong enough brightness?” Itachi asked. “If I wanted to show you what a little asshole you are.” He hissed, hands grabbing his hips roughly. “What do you want to know? Ask me because I know that brain of yours is telling you something that’s making you act like this.”

“You lied to me about Naruto.” He said, not beating around the bush. “It wasn’t because of the Fourth. You have been lying to me since you put the Kyuubi in me.” He accused. “What is it?” He ran his hands down itachi’s back. “I can handle it...you can trust me.” He tried to convince him. 

“Can I?” Itachi asked. “You tried to kill yourself.” He said angrily. “You tried to leave me.” 

“You left me first.” Sasuke reminded him. “I told you I couldn’t live without you. You think I want to be this pathetically desperate? I don’t. Who would?” He brought those angry eyes towards him. “Tell me the truth.”

“The truth?” Itachi asked him. “I don’t love you.” He hissed, shoving Sasuke away and getting out of bed. Sasuke flinched as the door slammed behind him. 

Sasuke showered and got ready, going to find Itachi as he headed towards the training grounds. He found Itachi in the training room pouring over papers while Deidara and Sasori sparred behind him. “You’re very trusting.” He told him, the other not paying any attention to the two behind him. “Where are Hidan and Kakuzu?” He asked, glimpsing at what Itachi was working on. 

“Collecting bounties. We don’t have the same funds as the Akatsuki does.” Itachi said, voice clipped and full of anger. “Why? Miss your fetish freak?” He asked, and there was no pretending Itachi wasn’t pissed at this point. 

“No.” Sasuke answered. “Trying to plan. Do you really want me to take Deidara into Konoha?” He asked him. “Or will you go with me?” He made Itachi look at him. 

“You can handle yourself, right?” He asked coldly. 

“Right.” Sasuke said back, disappointment lighting up his gut. He didn’t want to without Itachi. “Aniki?” He asked softly as Itachi went back to ignoring him. “Niisan…” Still nothing. Itachi excelled at the silent treatment. “Do you at least want to go back to bed for the…”

“I’m sure you can amuse yourself.” Itachi interrupted him with. “I’m busy. Another time.” It hurt...it hurt more than he could have imagined it would have. The dismissal. He didn’t even know why Itachi was so pissed this time. 

“Don’t be an asshole Itachi.” He mumbled under his breath, voice filled with that normal rejection. He remembered Itachi’s last words to him in the room. “Just come to bed…I don’t want to fight and…”

“Otouto.” Itachi interrupted again, voice beyond annoyed as he looked up at him in disgust. “I had you this morning. I”m good.” Sasuke went to hit him only to have his wrist grabbed. “Don’t try that again.” His brother warned. “I have things to do, and so do you. Take Deidara and go get your mark.” 

“And if I run into Naruto?” He asked, teeth clenched. “Should I recruit him too? I’m pretty sure I could convince him.” 

Itachi’s eyes were narrowed to slits as they stared at each other. “If I find out you went anywhere near him...even look at him while you’re there...I’ll make sure you live to regret it.”

“Threats now Aniki?” Sasuke asked, stomach tightening in want with how much he adored this man...even now. 

“It’s not a threat.” Itachi assured him. Sasuke swallowed in nervousness, not knowing how to handle Itachi when he was this angry. Itachi glared at him, Sasuke standing there in awkwardness. “Anything else?” 

Sasuke’s chest heaved with pain, hating that he could be dissolved down to this with just a few words. “You’re going to let me leave like this? With you angry and me hurt?”

“I thought you were strong?” Itachi asked right back. “Your legs are better, and this is ‘your’ plan after all.” He snapped. “What are you waiting for Sasuke?” 

“For you to…” He blushed, looking away, but Itachi was able to read him anyways. 

“So now you want me to care about you?” He asked. “So which is it Brightness? You want me to treat you like shit, or do you want me to kiss you good-bye?” Another lesson...of course it was.

“Itachi…” He whispered, feeling beyond self conscious as he didn’t know what to say or do. His chest heaved with anxiety, trying to feel Itachi’s mood through their bond, feeling completely cut off from his brother. “I’m sorry.” He begged forgiveness, feeling all of eight years old whenever Itachi would get mad at him again. “I know how you feel about me...that it wasn’t a lie.” Itachi continued to ignore him, and his stomach ached with the food he had forced down. No, he couldn’t do this to him. What if Itachi stopped wanting him? What if he realized that Sasuke wasn’t worth it? “Please….” He wasn’t above begging, chest heaving in panic. “Please….”

A hand was clapped on his shoulder just as he was about puke all over himself. He turned back to see Sasori, concern on the puppet’s stoic face. “I’ll go with you to Konoha.” He told him, the hand a reassuring pressure into reality. “It’s not fair that Deidara gets you all the time.”

“No.” Itachi said, voice cold and dangerous. “Only Deidara.” Sasuke raised an eyebrow at that, meeting Itachi’s eyes, the other daring him to argue. 

“Why?” Sasori questioned instead. “Why only him?” Sasori looked over to Deidara. “What kind of stupid arrangement did you get roped into?” 

Deidara looked nervous, shrugging with a smirk. “No arrangement. Itachi just knows full well I’d never touch anyone but you.”

“And my loyalties are questioned?” Sasori asked, glaring at his lover. 

“I didn’t say that, yeah?” Deidara said, laughing. “Sparky you always get me into trouble.” Sasuke couldn’t hold it back anymore, his stomach raging against him as bile rose up his throat, dark putrid blood escaping down his chin. 

He held a hand over his mouth, looking up to meet Itachi’s worried eyes. “Sasuke?” His brother asked, Sasuke’s stomach lurching again as he puked more of the blood. Itachi was up in a second, grabbing onto him. “What’s wrong? Otouto?” 

“Stomach hurts…” He managed, trying not to look at any of them, knowing he was a mess. “I’m fine.” His anxiety surged as he imagined Itachi’s cold face again, grabbing onto his thin stomach. He had probably given himself an ulcer. 

“You’re such an idiot.” Itachi remarked, obviously coming to the same conclusion. “You’re going to kill yourself if you keep this up.” 

“Fine…” He tried again, an absolute wreck. “I’m sorry Sasori...I didn’t mean to cause problems for you and Dei.”

“There’s no problems.” Sasori assured him, glaring heatedly at Itachi. “Are you proud of yourself? Are you proud of all that you’ve done to this kid? We just got him back from the brink of death, and you’re making him beg for your attentions? Grow up Itachi.” 

“I’ll go with you Otouto.” Itachi said, voice strained with anger and guilt. “Let’s get you cleaned up first.” If Sasuke didn’t feel so terrible he might be embarrassed, as it was, all he could do was nod. 

“You’ll go with him?” Sasori questioned. “Assuring he comes back even more hurt.” 

“He’s never gotten hurt when he’s been around me.” Itachi reminded him. “That was Deidara.” 

“Fuck you Itachi!” Deidara snapped. “Don’t you dare blame that bullshit that you brought on him on me, yeah!?” He hissed, and Sasuke had rarely ever heard Deidara that angry.

“Stop.” Sasuke hissed. “You all can just stop.” He shoved Itachi away. “I don’t want any of your help. I don’t want to hear any of this bullshit about defending me. I’m the one with the Kyuubi! I’m the one that killed Orochimaru!” He glared at them, eyes a fiery red as his teeth grew. “Stop treating me like an invalid!” He growled, chest vibrating as his nails elongated, the chakra straining on his injured body, his bones cracking as they took on the chakra.

“Sasuke…” Itachi said in a warning. “Calm down.” His eyes flooded with the sharingan, meeting Sasuke’s as he tried to draw in the power. “You’re too hurt. Just calm down.” 

“No!” Sasuke growled, the second tail extending, blood oozing from his ears and nose“Don’t tell me to be calm. I don’t want to be calm.” He wanted to kill, his blood pounding with the thrill of it. 

“Shit…” Deidara groaned. “Itachi put the collar on him. He’s going to kill himself, yeah?”

“He hates it.” Itachi tried, working to try to get the chakra under control. “He almost died the last two times it was on.” 

“I dare you to try.” Sasuke taunted, eyes a bulging red as he cried blood. “Come on Aniki...just try.” He lashed forward then, springing to attack his brother, colliding with him and landing on his hips, biting down hard on his chest, just above his heart. Blood pooled in his mouth, mixing with his own as he ripped, Itachi hissing in pain as he struggled under him, grunting as Sasuke’s claws dug into his flesh. Sasuke’s teeth clenched, leaving his teeth marks in Itachi as he pulled away, tails wagging above him. “I’m going to get Neji now.” Blood from his chin leaked all over Itachi’s face. “Kiss for luck?” He taunted, nails digging into Itachi’s hips, finding his claiming mark as he covered his mouth, fucking that mouth hard, sharp teeth cutting Itachi’s lips. “I’m not insignificant.”

“You’re not.” Itachi agreed, taking it all in. “You’re overdoing your chakra though while trying to heal…” Sasuke met those eyes, watching them swirl as he was trapped. “You will calm down and listen...You will come to heel.” He snapped, and the cloak of the kyuubi began to fade, Sasuke coming back to himself, nails withdrawing from Itachi’s flesh. He collapsed then, head falling onto the bloody mess that was Itachi’s chest as his brother panted below him. 

“Fuck…” Deidara whispered. “That was bad...that was very bad.”

“I didn’t know he could still lose control like that.” Sasuke heard Sasori murmur, content to lie there on Itachi. He didn’t think he could move even if he tried. “Are you alright?” He asked, and Sasuke realized he was talking to Itachi. He supposed they were all on the same team. 

“Fine.” Itachi murmured, hissing as he tried to sit up. “Get some bandages.” He panted, shifting Sasuke on top of him, he whined as he could no longer feel the beat of his brother’s heart. “I’m bleeding all over the place.” 

He heard feet, assuming Deidara went to get the bandages. “Could you control him with all the tails released? If you had to?” 

“I doubt anyone could truly control my brother if he put his mind to it.” Itachi said sarcastically, voice laced with pain. Sasuke’s hair was warm and sticky by this point, saturated in Itachi’s blood as he held him. Itachi pet his bloody head, not seemingly angry at all that Sasuke had just lacerated his flesh. Itachi tilted his head up, meeting Sasuke’s eyes. “Are you alright?” Sasuke blinked his agreement, struggling to keep his eyes open. “Can you move?” Sasuke blearily blinked twice, and sighed as his bloody mouth was kissed. “You’re such a little asshole sometimes.” He murmured, sighing as Deidara handed him the bandages and he pressed them to his bloody chest. He didn’t seem to care at all that Sasori and Deidara were watching as he used more to wipe at Sasuke’s messy face. “Why are you always trying to eat me?” He asked tiredly, drained as he sat up, scooping Sasuke into his arms as he winced, blood spraying on the floor. 

Deidara whistled as he surveyed the damage. “You know, you’re lucky we don’t take advantage of the situation...You and Sparky both hurt...weak...vulnerable.” Sasuke could just imagine him reaching for his clay.

“I still have chakra left.” Itachi threatened. “I dare you to try.” He said, carrying Sasuke out. They made their way slowly down the hall, Itachi pushing into his room, laying him on the bed. Sasuke watched through exhausted eyes as Itachi peeled off his ruined shirt, the lacerations torn into his flesh, the claw and teeth marks deep. Itachi looked down at himself, and then glared at Sasuke. “You’re lucky I’m fond of you.” He hissed. “And yes, you idiotic brat, I mean that.” He snapped, going to the bathroom and slamming the door behind him. This time...Sasuke believed him...even if he hadn’t said the words. 

He woke up with his chin bumping against something, groaning in displeasure as wind whipped his face. His mismatched eyes slowly rolled open, flinching as he nearly avoided a tree branch coming towards his face. “Wha?” His legs and arms tightened in fear, hearing Itachi hiss as he did so. Sasuke’s breathing quickening, looking around to see they were in the forest. “Where?” He asked, face nestled into Itachi’s neck.

“On the way to Konoha. I didn’t want to wait anymore.” Last time he had lost control he had been out for a week. 

“Are you alright?” Sasuke asked him, seeing all of the bandages beneath the collar of Itachi’s shirt. “Aniki I’m so sorry.” He kissed his neck in apology. They sped through the trees as he clung to his brother, smiling when Itachi finally turned his face, meeting his lips in a kiss. 

“I’m fine...now we both have scars, don’t we?” Itachi asked, hands tightening on his ass. “You’re not that scary.”

“Liar.” Sasuke grumbled, but he was relaxed, nuzzling into his neck. “I can walk.” He tried. 

“I can carry you.” Itachi assured him, and Sasuke let him put up the bravado. “Do you have a plan on how to win the Hyuuga over?” He asked him.

“Well…” He said, thinking on this a lot. The only connection he had to the Hyuuga clan was Hinata. “I’m going to tell him if he joins us he can kill me when the work is done.” He said, feeling Itachi stiffen as they came to a stop in the trees. Sasuke put his feet down, already anticipating what Itachi might say to this little plan. 

Itachi turned slowly. “You’re going to leverage the Hyuuga girl’s death? The one Deidara made you put out of her misery?” He asked, understanding the plan already. Sasuke nodded to him, waiting for him to call him stupid. “It’s a good plan.” Itachi said, and Sasuke fought the urge to let his mouth drop open. “You have to make sure he knows it’s after we’re done with things. It’s going to be tiresome if you’re constantly having to beat him into submission. Plus if you have to kill him early it’ll be a wasted effort.”

Sasuke nodded. “I didn’t think you would approve.” His hands went to Itachi’s shirt, drawing it up a little to see the bloody bandages, the stains slices from his claws. “Aniki...I could have killed you.” He leaned in, kissing at the wounds in apology. “I’m sorry I lost control.” 

Itachi pushed him back. “You weren’t even close to killing me.” He assured him. “We’re close to the village...we should split up from here. I have my own recruit.” 

Sasuke’s eyes narrowed at that, because this had never been part of the plan. “Who?” Itachi was silent, and Sasuke shoved him. “Who?” He growled. Who could Itachi possibly want from Konoha?

Itachi didn’t answer, staring at Sasuke with almost annoyance at being pushed. Sasuke almost did it again just to get an answer. “Go get Neji.”

“Go fuck yourself!” Sasuke hissed back with, over the lovesick mood he had woken up in. “Is it Naruto?” He asked, breathing deep to control his chakra. “Are you bringing him with us?” His teeth were pointed, wanting to rip Itachi’s neck out.

“Kakashi.” Itachi answered, not even bothering to apparently respond to his other accusation. “He’ll be useful.”

Sasuke laughed at that, the sound coming out as more of a psychotic growl. “Good luck there Niisan. Kakashi can’t stand us.” 

“We have leverage.” Itachi reminded him. “We can tell him about Obito.” Sasuke shut his mouth at that, instantly paling as he remembered already telling Kakashi in one of his fits of depression. “What did you do?” His brother asked, always being able to read him like a book. 

“It just….might not be so easy.” Sasuke said nervously, already feeling Itachi’s annoyance and ire. 

Itachi inhaled deeply, obviously trying to control his anger as he stared at him in disgust. “You want to tell me what else you did besides screwing Naruto and ruining our plans with Kakashi?” 

“That’s basically the extent of it…” Sasuke murmured, trying to joke. Itachi looked like he wanted to hit him. He did the next best thing he supposed. With a solitary glare of hatred towards him, Itachi hauled off and shoved him out of the tree.   
,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.


	36. The Recruits

The Never Played Symphonies

Chapter 36: Recruits

Sasuke woke up on the ground, grunting in displeasure at the pain of being pushed out of a tree. He looked around, knowing Itachi was long gone without even having to call out for him. Itachi was pissed, obviously, when was Itachi not pissed? He supposed he couldn’t really blame him this time. He had screwed up with Kakashi. He pushed himself up onto his elbows, grunting at how sore he was. He knew Itachi’s main focus was revenge on Obito. He wouldn’t take it away from him. This hindered the progress. He would make it up to him later. 

He made his way towards Konoha alone, stomach tightened at the thought of what could happen if anyone saw him. He’d have to kill them...would they be any of his friends? Would he see Naruto again? What did his friend have to think after everything he had put him through? Sasuke looked down towards his ringed hand. Itachi put up with a lot from him. What had happened with Naruto, he’s not so sure he would have been so forgiving had it been reversed. His aniki...the martyr. He kissed the ring, hoping Itachi could feel it and would forgive him. He would make it up to him. He would get Neji and anyone else his Niisan might want. 

Sasuke came up behind the shinobi at the graveyard, having called the man towards the grave. Neji kneeled in front of Hinata’s grave, head bowed. Sasuke remembered her death, remembered putting her out of her misery while he looked into her pleading eyes. It seemed like another lifetime. That was when he had just gotten to the Akatsuki...when it was new...when he was good. 

“I thought you hated her.” He said behind the long haired teen as he gave his penance, as if Neji was the one that needed to be forgiven for the death. 

“I resented her.” Neji countered with. “That doesn’t mean for a second I wanted her to be murdered.” Neji turned then, Sasuke locking eyes with those milky white ones. He supposed he understood what Itachi meant now, he was attractive. If Sasuke could ever have eyes for anyone else that is. “Sasuke Uchiha, you have caused quite the commotion in the last few weeks. The Hokage had to forbid Naruto from going after you.”

Sasuke’s stomach clenched at that, pained at hearing Naruto’s name. “It’s what I excel at.” He joked, watching the Hyuuga arch an eyebrow. “You’re very pretty.” He mused, not knowing where that had come from. “How long does it take you to brush that hair?” He mocked. 

“Probably just as long as it takes you to suck your brother’s cock.” Neji mocked right back, voice just as dead as Sasuke’s. He found it almost refreshing. 

“So you know about that.” He said, and Neji tsked. 

“Oh Uchiha...everyone knows about that.” He assured him. “Naruto couldn’t protect your secret forever.” Neji stood up, long hair almost down to his feet, pale skin almost luminescent. “How do you justify your lifestyle?”

“I think about my strength, my lover, the world on my fingertips...and then I sleep like a baby.” Sasuke assured him.

Neji gave a wry laugh. “Come now Uchiha, we both know that’s not true. When was the exact point you decided to yourself you’d rather be dead?” He asked, and Sasuke swallowed a reply. That statement had hit a little too close to home. 

“I came to offer you something. Are you interested in hearing my proposal?” Sasuke asked, keeping his voice calm. “Or would you prefer to psycho analyze me some more?” 

Neji tilted his head, those creamy ice eyes staring directly into him. “Your chakra...I’ve never seen anything like it. I see the Kyuubi in you...and something else...something darker. Tell me Uchiha, do you have any of your own strength?”

“Mine or not. I could still kill you in an instant.” He motioned to the grave behind him. “Hinata looks lonely.” He mocked darkly. “Do you want to know how I killed her?” 

“Spineless I have no doubt.” Neji countered with. “Why did you call me here Uchiha? If you want recruits, why was I your first choice?” He asked, reading the entire situation. Sasuke tried to hide his surprise, but then he didn’t know why he ever thought any differently. Neji was a prodigy. 

“You’re strong. You’re perfect for us.” Sasuke explained. “I’m not the only one who could go dark in this village.”

“And yet you’re the only one that did.” Neji quipped. “Funny how that works.” He crossed his arms as he stared at him. “So what’s my motivation Uchiha? Why would I join you?”

“You can kill me if you want.” Sasuke said. “For Hinata.” 

Neji laughed at that. “And put you out of your misery?” He asked. “Why would I do you that kindness?” He shook his head. “You’re not getting off that lucky.”

“Then what do you want?” Sasuke asked, teeth clenched as his stared at Neji in hate. He saw him too well. 

“To kill your brother.” He said, and Sasuke had to struggle not to let his eyes flood red with the Kyuubi. Anger surged through him as his chakra flared to life. “Ah...see...now there’s a reaction.”

“You don’t even know my brother.” Sasuke hissed at him, teeth elongating as he glared. He knew it would never happen. Itachi could kill him in an instant, but any threat on his life sent his blood boiling regardless. 

“Yes, but it will cause you pain.” Neji pointed out. “It will cause you the ultimate suffering.” He took a step forward, not intimidated by the chakra. “Do you want my help, or don’t you?” Sasuke was having flashbacks to three years ago, to him leaving. 

“You’d betray the village? Just like that?” He asked him, curious at the lack of fight. 

“Not just like that.” Neji assured him. “The way I see it I help you now, I stop you later.”

Sasuke laughed, shaking his head at the similarities. “The road to hell was paved with good intentions. You’ll walk on the bones of others all the way there.” 

“Speaking from experience?” Neji asked, watching him as he fought to control his chakra. “Are you going to fight me?” He asked. “Would it make you feel more justified in all of this?” 

“This?” Sasuke asked, taking a deep breath to calm himself. He wanted to rip this pretty boy limb from limb. 

Neji’s forehead crinkled, eyeing his chakra. “This.” He reiterated. “Whatever you think you’re doing with this organization...with your brother.”

Sasuke chakra exploded, cloak covering him as he sprinted towards him, claws lashing out just in time for Neji to spin. He blocked it and sent him flying back, flipping through the air to land on all fours. Two tails were already out, one eye swirled with the mangekyo to remain in control, the other a glowing gold as he shot snakes towards Neji. He wanted to choke the life out of him. The snakes were avoided with another spin. He came running towards him, claws ready to slice through his stomach. 

He made a shadow clone for the attack as Neji spun it off, reading the chakra with his sharingan, able to see the weakness of his jutsu as he came with his real self, claws wrapping in that long obnoxious hair, yanking on it and biting his neck hard, blood gushing in his mouth as he wanted to rip his throat out. 

“Sasuke!” Sasuke looked up, third tail growing as he met Itachi’s disapproving eyes. “Let him go. Now.” Sasuke’s skin was starting to peel, teeth sinking deeper into that creamy flesh. Warm wet blood flooded into his mouth as he glared at Itachi, daring him to do something. “Get your mouth off of him.” 

Sasuke obeyed, bloody mouth ripping from that neck as Neji grabbed for the wound, trying to staunch the blood flow. He took a deep breath as he stared into Itachi’s eyes, forcing himself to pull back his chakra, the tails receding. “Forgive me Aniki.” He said, blood coating his chin. “This is Neji.” He introduced, licking his lips and grinning at his brother. “He’s going to help us.” 

“No one can help you Sasuke!” Neji hissed, still holding his neck. His eyes were furious. “You’re damned.”

“I know.” Sasuke hissed. “Sometimes it isn’t so bad.” He assured him, walking towards Itachi, eyes locked with his furious ones. “Why are you so mad?” He teased, teeth sharp as he grinned at him. His red eyes were playful. “I didn’t kill him.”

“You marked him.” Itachi stated, voice almost shaking with fury. “What did I tell you before you came here?” He exhaled shakily, grabbing Sasuke. His hand grabbed the bottom of his chin. He was shaking. 

“Relax…” Sasuke assured him, hands pressed to his chest. He wouldn’t admit how turned on he was with the jealousy. “You don’t have anything to worry about with that one.” Itachi glanced up then, eyeing Neji...and his eyes...shifted. Sasuke knitted his forehead. The way Itachi looked at him. “Hey…” He grabbed Itachi’s face, drawing it back towards his as he kissed him. Itachi tried to pull away, but Sasuke insisted. He pressed closer, hands wrapped in Itachi’s hair, forcing his mouth to open until he hesitantly kissed back...as if he couldn’t help himself. 

Itachi pulled away, mouth bloody as he watched Sasuke. “Keep your mouth off other people, alright?” He asked him, anger ebbed as he sounded strange. Itachi looked back towards Neji, and Sasuke had to fight everything in him to draw his eyes back towards him. “What did he promise you before you pissed him off?” 

“Your life.” Neji said, and Sasuke couldn’t take his eyes off of Itachi’s face and the way that he watched Neji. “Are you surprised?” 

“Not even a little bit.” Itachi assured him. “I almost let him kill you, but you proved to be talented.” Itachi praised him...he praised him. Sasuke’s stomach tightened in jealousy, growling low as he tore his eyes away from Itachi to look at Neji. 

The asshole had the same calm look on his face, and god him and Itachi could be twins. “So what do you say? Will you pave the road with us?” 

“Perhaps I’ll remove some of the bones you laid to rest.” Neji murmured. “Are you going to lay Naruto’s bones beneath your feet?” He asked him. 

“Everyone dies eventually.” Itachi answered. “Even my brother’s lover.” There was a promise in Itachi’s voice that made Sasuke look back, the rest of the cloak fading from him as he came back into himself. 

“Eventually.” Neji repeated. “Now that is a concept.” They stared at each other, and Sasuke wanted to stab those transparent eyes out of his skull. 

“A novel idea for people like us.” Sasuke agreed, because the three of them...he knew...they were all miserable in their own ways.   
,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Sasuke watched the two of them from the trees. They were a day away from being back at the Uchiha stronghold, and his temper was getting worse and worse by the second. He couldn’t really remember interacting with Neji all that much back at the village. The kid was almost as aloof as he was, but now...seeing him talk to Itachi. He hated him. They were so much alike. They way they moved, the way they talked...he couldn’t take it. Jealousy boiled in his stomach, unfounded or not. They were so shaky right now. They had just gotten back together, and now this?

Sasuke met Itachi’s eyes as his brother looked up, frowning at him as he cooked. “Are you planning on coming down anytime soon?” He asked, his voice full of annoyance. Sasuke glanced over to Neji, the other deep in meditation. 

“Not hungry.” Sasuke assured him, and Itachi’s eyes narrowed even more. This had been an ongoing battle between them since he had gotten back from Konoha. 

“Get down here.” He froze at the sound of that voice, swallowing nervously as Itachi’s eyes practically glowed red in the firelight. 

“Better listen to him.” Neji taunted. “Don’t want to get spanked.” Sasuke glared at the bastard, the other still had his eyes closed, deep in whatever it was he was doing with his chakra. He didn’t know why it bothered him so much. Itachi and Neji had hardly exchanged words with each other. He reminded him of someone though...he reminded him of Sai. 

Sasuke leapt down, landing in front of Itachi, eyes locking with his brother’s. Itachi was staring at him, as if trying to read his bad mood. He didn’t know why he bothered. Sasuke was wearing the ring, he could read him anytime he wanted to. He knew he wouldn’t though. Itachi hadn’t dared since the situation with Orochimaru. 

“What is wrong with you?” Itachi asked quietly, aware of Neji 20 feet away. “One knows it is always something with you.” He hissed. “You’ve been acting like a pissed off school girl since we left Konoha.” Sasuke’s eyes flickered unconsciously towards Neji, and Itachi’s eyes narrowed to slits. “Are you serious?” 

“I didn’t say it was rational.” Sasuke assured him, because Itachi understood. They didn’t need words. Sasuke reached out hesitantly, entwining their fingers as his brother glowered darkly at him. “He reminds me of Sai.” He whispered, flinching as Itachi ripped his hand away. 

“You’re a child.” Itachi assured him, eyes hateful. “After all I’ve had to put up with with Naruto...you’re jealous of the recruit that ‘you’ picked out?” 

“I can hear your bickering you know.” Neji murmured, slowly opening his eyes. “Do you have any idea what you put Naruto through?” He asked Sasuke. “Do you have any idea what you put the village through with Shikamaru and Sakura’s deaths?” 

“Don’t forget your cousin.” Sasuke hissed at him, hating him more and more. “I will not feel guilty about Naruto.” Even though he did, so guilty it was eating him inside. “He brought it on him…” He hissed as Itachi grabbed at his spikes, yanking him backwards. 

“Shut up Sasuke.” He hissed at him, a warning in his tone at the mention of Naruto. “Quit while you’re ahead.” Sasuke quelled in his arms, Itachi’s hand wrapping around his waist as his lips went to his ear. “I don’t want to hear about Naruto unless you do want me to make you jealous.” He warned. 

“So what?” Neji asked as he watched them. “This is the great love story I keep hearing about?” He asked. “Uchihas...scum of the earth.” 

“You betrayed your village for this scum.” Sasuke reminded him with a hiss, still wrapped in Itachi’s arms. This was a mistake. This was going to end badly. “Why are you here? To kill us in our sleep?” 

“To kill you while you’re awake.” Neji assured them. “I told you what my price was for this betrayal...to kill the man who can’t seem to keep his hands off of you.” As he said that Itachi’s hands tightened on his hips, slipping underneath his shirt. Never ashamed of touching him. Never ashamed of their dark love. 

“You’re right.” Itachi mocked. “I definitely want to sleep with him.” He shoved Sasuke forward. “Make him shut up. Why do you let people talk to you like that?”

Sasuke glared at Itachi, not pointing out the fact that Itachi talked to him like that all the time. Sasuke’s eye swirled with the sharingan, staring at Neji. “He’s annoying, but he’s right. Can’t have you awake while we’re sleeping. It would smart play for Konoha to send you to slit our throats in our sleep.”

“Konoha doesn’t give a shit about you traitors.” Neji assured him. “And they didn’t send me. This plan is all on me, and I’m not the kind of person to cowardly slit someone’s throat.” He grinned. “Though I have no doubt you are.”

Anger welled up in his chest, lines etched on his cheekbones as his chakra flared. “Go to sleep!” He hissed, power lashing out with his sharingan, Neji’s eyes rolling to the back of his head as he slumped. Sasuke turned furious eyes to Itachi, the other looking bored up at him. “I could tell you to go to sleep as well.” He hissed, staring through the fire light at his brother. 

“But you won’t.” Itachi murmured. “Or rather can’t.” He motioned him close. “Come here. I’ll calm you down.”

“I’m as calm as I want to be.” Sasuke assured him. “You did all that with Neji on purpose.” He accused.

“And if I did?” Itachi asked. “Am I not allowed to look at anyone but you?” He asked him, Sasuke’s stomach tightening with anger, eyes glowing in the darkness. “I look at you a lot Otouto, don’t worry.” 

“The only thing that worries me is that someday I’m going to walk into our bedroom and find someone between your legs again.” Sasuke hissed. 

“Sai again?” Itachi asked. “You don’t have a leg stand on right now.” He reminded him. “You fucked your lover over and over again.” He whispered venomously. “You sucked his cock. You came inside of him again and again, and you have the audacity to get pissed off because of that Konoha brat lying over there?” Itachi’s voice echoed in the trees with its cold fury. “Served you right if I did fuck someone else. After all...you’re known as the slut of Konoha. Why shouldn’t I have some fun?”

Sasuke was on him in an instant, leaping onto his lap, hand gripping Itachi’s neck as he squeezed. “Don’t call me that.” He growled, teeth sharp. “And don’t think I’d ever let you have anyone else. I’d kill you first.”

“You’d certainly try.” Itachi agreed, tilting back to look at him. “I once remember you telling me that if I touched someone, you touched someone. I feel like you fucking Naruto for weeks applies, don’t you?” 

. Sasuke slammed Itachi’s head back against the tree. “You want to fuck someone else? Do it...what the hell is the point to any of this anymore?” He asked him, staring into those eyes. “If I let you sleep with Neji, will that make us even for Naruto?” He asked, moving his hips on top of him. “Will we ever be even for what happened with Naruto?” 

“Do you love him?” Itachi asked, hands grasping Sasuke’s thin hips to help him move. “In that mind...do you love Naruto?” 

“I don’t love anyone like I love you.” Sasuke murmured, breath hitching as he hardened. “What happened...it wasn’t me. I’m right here...riding your cock...not that pathetic specimen that you left in the village.” He assured him, slipping down Itachi’s zipper, hand still on his neck. “If it wasn’t you, it would be him. But it’s always you.” His hand not grasping that neck reached down to grab Itachi. “If it wasn’t me, who would you love?” He asked, pumping Itachi as he bit his lip. He wanted to smell like him. He wanted to be dirty and covered in his cum when Neji awoke. He wanted to be marked. 

“There’s only ever been you.” Itachi promised, locked in those eyes. “That’s the difference between us, isn’t it Brightness?” He asked, shoving Sasuke off his lap. The fire was hot against his back, but he could do nothing but look up at Itachi. “Sometimes I wonder what you truly think of me, or if I’m just another obligation to you.” Itachi said quietly, watching his brother. “You once told me that if things had been different you would have seduced me. I knew right then that I had ruined you, because this was always my disease. If things had been different it would never have been you Sasuke. You know that.” Itachi assured him. “That ring on your finger is only there because of the depravities I’ve forced on you all these years...So when you sit there and accuse me of wanting someone else...as if I ever could...I think about what you really think. I can’t read you Sasuke, no matter how many ways I try to cheat. I don’t know what’s real in that head of yours, and what is your overwhelming need to please. What has been carved out of you by me. You really want to fuck right now? With your prodigy comatose beside us? With your hand around my throat? Or is it your duty? Do you think it will make me happy to cum inside of you?” He asked. “No doubt it will, of course you know that, but will it make you happy? Is it real? Has it ever been?” 

Sasuke soaked it all in, Itachi’s voice calm and hollow as he watched him. “This same thing again?” He asked him. “What more do I have to do? I’ve told you over and over again that I…”

“You told Naruto you wanted it.” Itachi interjected with. “I’m sure you told him you loved him.”

“I did not!” Had he? The past few weeks were a blur. “I wouldn’t! Don’t do this Itachi! Don’t mess with my head every time we’re happy!” He yelled.

Itachi motioned around to the woods they were squatting in, and the shinobi Sasuke had just rendered unconscious. “Oh?” He asked faintly. “Are we happy?” 

Sasuke crawled forward, forcing his way into Itachi’s lap. He cupped his face, kissing him softly, Itachi’s lips moving against his. “Aniki...despite everything...despite all of the shit that has happened to me in the last year....I love you...I want your touch.” He assured him. “I can’t live without you no matter how hard I try. It’s real...it’s all real.” He kissed along his face, trailing to his neck. “I’m so sorry about Neji...and Naruto.” He lay against his chest. “I never wanted to hurt you.” 

“You always hurt the one you love.” Itachi whispered, rubbing Sasuke’s back. “I don’t want the Hyuuga brat, so let it go, okay?” He asked, voice far away. “We need him.” 

“For the plan…” Sasuke whispered, nestled in Itachi’s arms. “What if it doesn’t work Aniki?” He asked quietly. “What if we fail?” Itachi sighed, and Sasuke focused on the beating of his heart. Sasuke knitted his eyebrows as Itachi played with his shirt, dragging it up to see his scar. Why did it bother him so much? 

“You’re too skinny…” He said, and Sasuke inhaled shakily at the touch. 

“Itachi….” Sasuke tried, not really sure how to go about saying this. “Do you...Do you wish I had been born a girl?” The hand on his stomach froze, Itachi stiffening underneath him. 

“No.” He said hesitantly, voice curious. “Do I even want to know why you would ask that?” 

“I could give you kids.” Sasuke murmured, meeting Itachi’s eyes. “Restore the clan.” 

Itachi’s knitted his eyebrows, and Sasuke actually heard him laugh. “Sasuke...I don’t want kids with you.” Sasuke was smiling, but it faded at that, going to pull away as Itachi grabbed him. “We’re brothers. You understand how wrong that is, don’t you? The only reason I took you is that I couldn’t breed you.” 

Sasuke glared at him. “Then why do you keep looking at my stomach and talking about the damn clan!” He yelled at him, ripping away, seated in that lap again. 

“Because I think we should.” Itachi murmured. “I look at you, and I’m sad that we’re related. I’m sad that eventually we’ll have to…” Sasuke slapped him hard.

“You say breed some girl, and I swear to god Itachi you will ‘never’ have sex with me again.” He said, slightly shaking. How in the world had their conversation led here?

Itachi sighed in annoyance at being hit. “Stop being a brat. Just because it should happen, doesn’t mean it ever will. We couldn’t raise children right now, and being with anyone besides you makes my skin crawl.” He hissed, beyond annoyed. “Our clan is destined to die out because we can’t keep our hands off each other.”

“Our curse.” Sasuke agreed. “I don’t care about any of that Itachi. I just want to please you.” They were the wrong words, he knew that. Itachi had just accused him of that a bit ago, but Itachi didn’t shove him off. He just sighed in sadness, rubbing Sasuke’s back. “Itachi...maybe we could find a way?” He asked, causing Itachi to look at him sharply. “Down the road that is…” He grabbed his hand, kissing the finger Itachi would have a ring on. “We could find a girl...we wouldn’t have to have sex with her...we could….” He blushed deeply just thinking about it. 

“You’re barely 18 Otouto...no need to rush, okay?” Itachi assured him, but his voice was strange. Almost like he was...happy. “We have time.” He said it like it was a lie. “I’ll never leave you...and one day we’ll have a family...and there won’t be anymore sadness.” He spoke it like a fairytale. “We’ll have a daughter...and she’ll look just like you because I would never willingly pass on my seed.” He whispered, letting Sasuke settle onto his chest as he laid back. “She’ll be fiery like you, always up to no good.” 

Sasuke chuckled against his chest. “And a prodigy like you...the best kunoichi in the village.” 

Itachi hummed an agreement. “She’ll be perfect...the best of both of us.” Sasuke squeezed him, smiling stupidly into his chest. “She’ll want for nothing…” He said, voice far away as if he were dreaming. 

Sasuke pushed himself up, biting his lip as he watched Itachi. “I love you...there’s so many reasons why I shouldn’t...but I do. Forever.”

“Forever.” Itachi agreed, and when Sasuke kissed him he tried not to notice the way Itachi’s mouth tasted faintly of blood.  
,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

“You’re pretty...I like you.” Deidara said, watching their new recruit as he paced around him. “I remember you from the village when I had to watch Sasuke. You’re strong too...and loyal.”

“Only to Konoha.” Neji assured him, watching him. Deidara was a little unnerved by the milky white eyes. 

“Strange you’re here then, but I’m not surprised.” He motioned to the two Uchihas in the corner, sickeningly happy for some reason as Sasuke was pressed against the wall with Itachi blanketing him. “What the hell is up with those two anyways?” 

Neji scoffed in disgust. “They were like that all the way back. How can you stomach that?” 

“That?” Deidara asked him. “That’s almost pleasant. You should see it when they fight.” He winked at him. “They’re not so bad...even Itachi is growing on me.” He tried to block out the moans he heard as Itachi’s hand slipped underneath Sasuke’s waistband. “A little...like hardly any.” Sasuke cried out as everyone’s eyes flickered towards them, and Deidara saw how his pupils were blown, mouth open in a pant. He swallowed, shaking his head to stop from looking. He could imagine though from the way Sasuke was moving up and down on those… “You get used to it.”

“It’s disgusting.” Neji hissed out. “How can they do that in public? Don’t they know how wrong that is? How disgusting.” They did...they just didn’t care. 

“Eh...I wouldn’t bring it up if I were you. It gets them cranky.” Deidara couldn’t tear his eyes off of the pair in the corner, Itachi whispering dirty filth into Sasuke’s ear and making the younger blush before he ripped him away from the wall, throwing him over his shoulder like a sack of potatoes. Sasuke was grinning like an idiot as they headed to their room, the door slamming behind them. “Look...I don’t really know you, and you don’t know me, but I got some people here that I care about...that I would die for. You touch them...or hurt them...or betray them...and you will know me, got it?” 

“Got it.” Neji said, watching him and Deidara wanted to smack whatever knowing look was on his face. 

“Scaring the new recruits?” Sasori asked him, coming over to the pair. Deidara grinned at his partner, needing him right now...after what he had just seen. Had Sasori ever been like that with him? Had he ever finger fucked him against the wall in front of a room of people? No...of course not. Sasori was a gentleman. His man would never share him like that...the way that Itachi always shared Sasuke. He flinched a little as they heard Sasuke scream, and he instinctively wanted to run to protect his friend, but he held his ground, knowing he wasn’t in trouble. Especially when the screaming continued, and he could hear Sasuke crying, begging for it. God...why didn’t they get sound proof walls?

“Never…” Deidara assured him, smiling fondly at his love. “Does this mean we get to go on our mission now?” Though he didn’t want to leave this new kid alone with Itachi and Sasuke. 

“If you wish it.” Sasori held out his hand, the wooden fingers prominent as his gorgeous face smiled. The never aging beauty that he had never got old...pun very much intended. “I’m Sasori.”

“Of the red sands.” Neji finished for him. “I’ve heard all about you. You were instrumental in the murder of Gaara.” He looked at them. “Both of you.”

“Don’t forget Sasuke.” Deidara tssked, trying to shut out the way he could hear the kid moan, the way the bed slammed into the wall. ...They really needed thicker walls. “He was the one that finally did Gaara in before we sucked out the Jinchuuriki. Why? Was Gaara your friend?” He mocked.

“Is Sasuke yours?” Neji asked, and there was something in that voice, some sort of taunt. He couldn’t pay attention though, not with those noises. 

“You ready Sasori?” He asked his lover, grabbing onto his hand and yanking him out of the room. He didn’t like or trust this Neji, and he would find out why sooner or later.   
,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

 

Sasuke’s chest rose up and down as he panted, entire body flushed and sweaty, cheeks a deep red in shame and embarrassment as he squirmed as Itachi covered him. He exhaled as the toy was slid out of him, thrown over by the ring on the bed. When was the last time they had done stuff like this, kinky shit that would make him blush for days? Not for a very long time...Itachi had been too busy treating him like glass.

Itachi dipped below the sheets, and Sasuke couldn’t stop eyeing the thing that had been inside of him. His hole was open and gaping, full of cum and whatever lube Itachi had used...smelled like green tea. He screamed then, a talented tongue dipping into his gaping entrance, licking along his insides as Sasuke squirmed. His cock stirred yet again, pressing up against the sheet and then his stomach, leaking onto his already messy chest. “Aniki…” He moaned, letting Itachi lift his legs to put them onto his shoulders. He thrust against that tongue as it ate him out. His voice was hoarse from earlier, but he still managed to moan uncontrollably. He was so sensitive from earlier that he was practically crying. “Itachi...too much...it’s…” He was still so sore, so open...he was going to lose his mind. “More….” He gave in, begging as that’s all he could do after their marathon session. Itachi was insatiable...picking up where they had left off at in the Akatsuki. Sasuke thrust up to get more, sheet slipping off one thigh to see the red marks from where he had begged Itachi to.

He was about to cum again, cock straining against his stomach for the fourth time that night, precum leaking in his belly button as Itachi ate him out. His stomach lurched up as the door banged open, whining low in his throat as he looked up, not wanting to see who it was. He died inside a little as his cock strained and he fought between thrusting back against that tongue and covering up in shame. 

“What are you doing here?” He asked, voice a strained fucked out mess as that tongue continued to eat him out even as he grabbed between his legs, pupils blown, drool leaking out of the corner of his mouth as he fell back. He grabbed for Itachi to stop as his stomach lurched up and down with his breath. “Sto...Sto…” He tried, breathless as Itachi picked up the pace. Sasuke let Chidori light up his fingertips in a threat, trying to sit up as he looked to Kakashi, unsurprised to see the look of absolute revulsion on his face. “Don’t come any...any….” Close...god he was close...what was Kakashi doing here? What? Itachi’s tongue fucked in and out, and Sasuke fell back, not caring anymore as his body bowed, sheet sliding off his thigh to show the hand print marks on his ass where he had cum hard with Itachi spanking him...that had been the first time. He didn’t care, Kakashi could judge him, he could kill him, just as long as Itachi didn’t stop. He came so hard he was sure he blacked out, coming to to witness Itachi drawing out of the sheets, wiping at his messy mouth as he stared at Kakashi. 

“You could have left.” He pointed out. “I always like to finish what I started, but it’s rude to stare.” Sasuke tried to come back into himself, stomach panting as he tried to catch his breath. He was aware of Itachi’s hand rubbing up and down on his covered thigh, of the fact that there was a sex toy right by his face that Kakashi obviously knew was inside of him. “Don’t worry though...I know the appeal of not being able to take your eyes off him.” Sasuke’s fingers splayed, dragging the sheet up to cover him, not knowing why he bothered. 

“You’re disgusting Itachi.” Kakashi hissed. “I should kill you now for what you’ve done to him.” 

“Nothing he didn’t want...didn’t beg for.” Itachi assured him, voice deep from sex. Sasuke finally managed to drag himself up, coming back to himself a little as he hid behind Itachi. He still struggled for breath as his arms wrapped around the elder’s waist. 

“What is he doing here?” He whispered, too fucked out to feel shame, cheeks a permanent shade of pink. His spikes were everywhere as caked cum covered his body. He watched Kakashi sneer, and hid his face in Itachi’s neck. 

“Kakashi has agreed to help us in our little experiment.” Itachi explained, seeming to be pleased with the way Sasuke was acting. Sasuke nodded against that neck, forcing himself to look up at Kakashi.

“Forgive me sensei...I...don’t...I can’t…” He couldn’t think of one excuse for what the other had walked into. When was the last time he had apologized for Itachi? “We’ll help you kill Obito.” He finished with.

“If it is Obito.” Kakashi sneered, attempting to look away. “Put on some clothes. You’re disgusting.” 

“I think he’s gorgeous.” Itachi argued, turning his face to kiss Sasuke messily. “He doesn’t have to get dressed. I’ll just have to rip the clothes back off of him later.” Sasuke groaned, whether in anticipation or embarrassment he didn’t know, burying his head into Itachi’s neck again. 

“Good to know you’ve turned him into a whore.” Kakashi growled protectively. “We almost had him committed when he was in Konoha to check his sanity. I see it hasn’t returned.” Sasuke’s eyes were glued on the metal ring Itachi had forced on his cock less than an hour ago, and he snorted softly into Itachi’s skin, biting his shoulder playfully as he slowly came back into his mind.

“His sanity has always been questionable, but call him a whore one more time and I’ll gut you.” Itachi warned icily. “Neji is here too, did you know that?” He asked. “Of course you knew that.” He answered boredly. “The two of you will be instrumental in finally bringing Obito Uchiha to heel.” 

Sasuke knitted his eyebrows. He understood Kakashi just fine. “Why Neji?” He pulled back a little, sheets pooled in his lap as Itachi was covered only with a pillow. “A spy?” He asked, feeling Itachi’s approval echo inside of his chest. 

“A spy.” Itachi agreed. “With the Akatsuki...sound familiar Otouto?” He asked him, never taking his eyes off Kakashi.   
Sasuke snorted in amusement. “Everything comes around, doesn’t it?” He murmured to himself, looking at Kakashi. “Why would you agree to help us?” He asked him, grunting as the back of his knees were grabbed, yanking him forward so that his long legs wrapped around Itachi’s waist. He smiled stupidly as Itachi leaned down to kiss his knee. 

“Because he wants Obito as I want you Otouto.” Itachi answered, and clearly they had already discussed this because Sasuke was the only one to react with surprise. “Imagine if I had thought you dead for years...only to find you again.” Itachi kissed his knee again, and Sasuke hugged him from behind, eyes hazy with lust and love. 

“Stop touching him.” Kakashi hissed, voice angry and wrathful. 

“He doesn’t want me to stop touching him...relax.” Itachi assured him. “You came here, meaning you’ve accepted that you have to work with us to get to him. I’m offering you one chance...get him to give up all of his power, proclaim me as the new leader of the Akatsuki, and I’ll allow him to live out his days fucking you. Deny me...and I’ll make him wish he had never manipulated an Uchiha.” He hissed. “Now get out...I’m not quite down with my brother yet. Take Neji with you. I expect to hear from you in two days.” Itachi’s voice was death, a strange contradiction to the soft almost gentle way he kissed his knee again. 

 

“You think you’ll get away with this?” Kakashi asked. “Do you honestly believe this won’t end up getting you and Sasuke killed?” He looked at Sasuke, guilt eating his stomach by this point as he met Kakashi’s bandaged face. “You should be ashamed of yourself. You’re better than this.” 

“You don’t know anything about me Kakashi-sensei.” Sasuke said then. “You’re shaming me for being with him...fuck you. I won’t be ashamed of him, or of what I choose. You should be ashamed. You let me be alone for all of those years when you knew an Uchiha, when you were practically family. You let me spend birthdays alone...and holidays...and every time someone could have said they were proud of me there was just silence because I’m an Uchiha scum!” He hissed. “You never stepped in, and even when you were assigned to me you never treated me as anything other than a dog of Konoha! Itachi came for me. He’s the only person to ever not make me feel alone! So fuck you and get the hell out of my bedroom. Have fun with Obito...I hope that sadistic bastard makes you very happy.” He hissed, claws growing as they dug into the healing gashes on Itachi’s stomach. “I’m done apologizing for loving him.”

He flinched slightly as Kakashi left, the door slamming behind him. Sasuke exhaled, claws retracting, leaning down to kiss the imprints in apology. “I’m sorry…”

“I thought you were done apologizing?” Itachi asked, dragging him away from his scarred stomach. Sasuke met Itachi’s dark eyes, leaning in to kiss him. “I don’t deserve you.” He said after a moment, their foreheads pressed together. 

Sasuke smiled, kissing him. “Why do people think it’s okay to always walk in on us during sex?” He asked teasingly. “We should get a lock.” He laughed as he was tackled backwards, Itachi between his legs. “Unless you like the excitement of it all.” 

“I like them seeing just how you crumble for me...how gorgeous you are.” He kissed along his stomach, licking at the seal. “How you’re mine...just mine.” 

“And the vibrator’s.” Sasuke mocked him, laughing as Itachi growled, flipping him over and slapping his beyond sore ass. It stung in all the right ways, and he ended up thrusting back, begging for more.  
,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Sasuke woke up the next morning alone, stretching in the big bed with satisfaction. He managed to drag himself out of bed, showering and dressing in grey shorts and a black t-shirt, drying his spikes as he made his way towards the kitchens, needing coffee. He smiled pleasantly as he padded into the room, finding Sasori sitting there. 

“Hey. I didn’t know you and Dei were back from your mission.” He said pleasantly, sitting on the stool as he happily grabbed for the cup of coffee. 

“Got back yesterday...not surprised you didn’t notice.” Sasuke bit his lip at that, too happy to blush as he took a sip of his coffee. 

“What’s wrong?” He asked. “You seem grumpy.” How could anyone be grumpy when he was this ecstatic? It was sad, despite Sasori being a welcome presence in his life, they hadn’t bonded like they had before. 

“I realized something yesterday...just taking a bit to process it.” Sasori quelled him. “It’s for the best really.” 

Sasuke sipped the coffee, raising an eyebrow. “What’s for the best?” He would almost be worried if it weren’t for Sasori’s calm voice. 

“Will you promise me something?” He asked Sasuke, reaching out then to grab his hand. The Uchiha squeezed back naturally as worry lit up his features.

“Sasori, what’s going on?” He asked, squeezing harder to that odd puppet skin. “You’re scaring me.”

“I believe that.” Sasori assured him. “I honestly believe that deep down you’re a really good person Sasuke Uchiha….so that’s why it doesn’t bother me.” 

“What doesn’t bother you?” Sasuke asked impatiently.   
“Deidara used to be a whore, did you know that?” Sasuke nearly choked on his coffee. 

“What?” He asked, setting the cup down as he looked down at their entwined hands. “Why are you telling me this?” Deidara would most certainly not want him telling him this. 

“He never knew his worth. He was raised a street urchin, begging for scraps until he was old enough to discover a way to afford things. He lived on the streets all his life and never asked for anything other than what he needed to live a wretched life. His unique abilities began to manifest when he was 13, and the bomb squad found him and took him in, taking him away from that life.” Sasuke felt sick, stomach rolling in revulsion as Sasori spoke the age. “He was trained to be an assassin. He did what he loved, making his art a reality and he apologized for nothing. When Itachi recruited him to the Akatsuki, I thought he was just an arrogant brat. It was the time I saw him cry in failure that I really loved him. He’s had a hard life, but he apologizes for nothing and he has his art.” 

“Why are you telling me this?” Sasuke asked, eyes locked with Sasori’s. “Dei would be pissed.” 

“I suppose you can keep it a secret, can’t you?” Sasori asked. “I trust you.”

“I’ll keep it a secret.” Sasuke said lowly, knowing whatever Sasori was telling him this for he wasn’t going to like. 

“I’ve never seen him care for someone in the way he cares for you.” Sasori smiled. “We both care for you Sasuke...but he…” Don’t say it...don’t say it...don’t say it… “Just...if anything happens to me, promise that you’ll be there for him?” 

“Of course I will.” Sasuke said, letting out a breath he hadn’t been aware he was holding when he realized Sasori was just making plans in case something happened.. “He’s my best friend.” He never looked away from Sasori’s eyes at that, putting an end to that conversation. “Nothing is going to happen to you though. Stop talking like that. We’re going to beat Obito, and the two of you will live happily ever after.” 

Sasori sighed. “If only this were actually a fairytale.” He said softly. “If only there were actually such things as happy endings....”  
,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.


	37. The Real Truth of Us My Darling

The Never Played Symphonies

Chapter 37: The Real Truth of Us My Darling

 

Five years ago

Deidara sighed, leaning on his hand as he adjusted his scope. “This is so boring,” He murmured, eyes trailing towards the jackass he was with. “Couldn’t you have taken Kisame?” He asked, already knowing the answer. He rolled his eyes, of course he couldn’t, because nobody knew Itachi did this besides him. “Didn’t I tell you he was fine?” He asked. “I would have told you if he was getting into trouble.”

Itachi shot him a dirty look. “Did I ask you to speak?” He asked. “Are you allowed to speak?” Deidara glared heartily at him, wanting to punch the cocky bastard in the face. Allowed to? 

“Anyone ever tell you you’re an annoying asshole?” He asked. “I’m doing this out of the kindness of my heart…” He tried, only to be interrupted. 

“You’re doing this because you have no other choice,” Itachi hissed. “You’re doing this because I saved you. You’re doing this because I own you...now shut up Deidara.” Deidara punched his arm hard, not scared of the repercussions. 

Itachi wasn’t wrong, he was just an asshole. The other had gotten him into the Akatsuki, just like he had gotten him away from his previous life. Not that Itachi ever let him forget it. He had promised to teach him how he used his eyes, and in exchange...well...this. Deidara would come here once a month, check up on this brat...and report back. It literally bored him to tears the majority of the time. He would let Itachi know, and that freak would show up every once in awhile. 

“I told you he was just being his normal boring self...still infatuated with revenge on you….still shooting pretty eyes at that Kyuubi.” The death glare Itachi gave him made his stomach flip in what he would lie to himself later and say wasn’t terror. “I don’t know why you care so much, and I don’t know why you made me your lackey. You know I hate you, right?” 

“Deidara…” Itachi said, ignoring the tone. “Go buy my brother a drink.” He handed him a vial. “Now.” 

Deidara stared at the vial in his hand, sloshing the liquid back and forth. “And what will happen when he drinks this?” He asked curiously, Itachi not meeting his eyes. “You’re so goddamn strange sometimes. I don’t know why I work for you,” He murmured, heading into the restaurant. 

He sighed, flipping his hair over his shoulder as he sank down at the counter, the kid enjoying some ramen as he stared into the bowl. He looked so much like Itachi it was eerie. “So what’s good to drink around here?” He asked, more than skilled at striking up conversations.

“Go away you freak.” Sasuke murmured, never once looking up from his ramen. Definitely Itachi’s brother. 

“Oh I’m a freak now?” Deidara asked. “Is no one allowed to talk to you Princess?” 

“I’m not into boys…” Sasuke assured him, stirring his soup. “But I’m sure if you keep trolling you’ll find someone who’d even be into blond bimbos.” Deidara clenched his fist to stop himself from smacking the brat. 

“Hey Sasuke!” A loud voice shouted, and the blond freak he always hung out with wrapped himself around him, hanging off him. “You told me you wouldn’t go without me! You owe me ramen!” 

“Like a date?” Deidara suggested, grinning at the young Uchiha as he glared. 

“Yeah like a date…” Naruto mocked him. “Like I would ever want to date him.” He was blushing now, as if he had just realized something. “Sasuke, is this a date?” 

Sasuke glowered at him, chucking a chop stick at Naruto’s head. “No Dobe, this is not a date! Would you just sit down and order some food!” 

Deidara had to strain to hear Naruto whisper. “It could be a date if you want it to be...I wouldn’t mind.” He could only imagine how pissed off Itachi was at the stain that lit up Sasuke’s cheeks. 

“Thought you weren’t into boys, Princess?” He taunted, chuckling to himself and at the same time subtly sneaking the liquid into Sasuke’s glass. 

“Who the hell are you anyways?” Sasuke asked, but Deidara noticed how he didn’t deny it.

“No one of consequence little Princess.” He slid out of the stool. “Enjoy your date.” 

“It’s not a date!” Sasuke yelled after him, and Deidara noticed out of the corner of his eye how he took a drink. Maybe now he could get back to Sasori...one could only make so many excuses for going to Konoha. 

Sasuke made his way out of the ramen shop, feeling beyond tired as he made his excuses. He didn’t know what to think about what was going on between him and Naruto. He didn’t know why he felt this way about the annoying blond, but he couldn’t stop thinking about him.   
He stumbled a little on the gravel, shaking his head to clear as the world spun. This wasn’t him being...this was...no...not again. “You don’t have to…” He tried, stumbling forward. “Don’t. Don’t...not again.” He fell forward into warm arms, blacking out almost instantly. 

Sasuke woke up in his bed, hands tied together as he laid on his side, blearily opening his eyes. He was unsurprised to see his brother sitting there. “You don’t have to drug me to talk to me you know?” He said, still high as he watched Itachi, anxiety in his features. “It’s so I forget, right? Whatever you keep doing to me. You had someone else drug me this time....some...was he blond?” 

“Deidara.” Itachi answered. “You’ve been more guarded lately.” He reached out, running his fingers through his hair. “He’s useful. I bound him to you.” Sasuke stared blearily at that, wondering what that meant, wondering why Itachi was touching him. 

“What do you mean you bound him to me?” Sasuke asked, voice muffled and heavy from the drugs. “What does that mean?” 

“It means I bound him to you when I bought him.” Itachi tilted Sasuke’s face up. “He belongs to you...not that you’ll ever know that. Not that you’ll remember this conversation.” 

“Then why have it?” Sasuke asked, struggling to move his bound hands. “Why do you do this?” 

“I explain every time,” Itachi assured him, sounding weary. 

“Humor me,” Sasuke grumbled, glaring as Itachi ran his fingers down his cheek .”Don’t touch me.” Itachi removed his hand, staring down at his fingers strangely.

“I have to get you ready...for the future,” He explained, as if placating a child. “You wouldn’t understand right now...I couldn’t make you understand.” 

“How would you make me understand?” Sasuke asked, still too drugged to move. 

“By making you love me,” Itachi said, almost shy. “Someday you will.”

“Why?” Sasuke asked, trying to wrap his mind around it. “Are you doing something to me?” Itachi looked away, an obvious sign of guilt. “Itachi….Aniki...are you doing something to me?”

“Not to make you love me.” Sasuke shut his eyes as Itachi kissed his eyelids. “You’ll do that all on your own.”

“You’re insane,” Sasuke murmured, feeling Itachi’s breath on his face. “I’ll never love you….I hate you.” 

“You don’t believe that,” His brother murmured, turning him over onto his back. “Otouto...I can never explain myself to you properly,” He said, sounding exhausted. “When will it ever be easy between us?” 

“Have you touched me before?” Sasuke asked him, staring with nothing but hate. “When you take me like this? What the fuck do you do to me Itachi?” 

“Don’t be disgusting,” Itachi hissed. “I would never do anything without your permission...you’re just a kid.” 

“You want to?” Sasuke asked. “That’s what all that love shit is about...you want to fuck me?” He watched Itachi, the other’s eyes roaming down his body. “So what is this? A coercion technique?” 

“I’m getting you ready,” He said, hands coming to Sasuke’s hips, pushing up his shirt to reveal his creamy white stomach. “I have to ruin your soul to make you ready.” Sasuke gasped as Itachi leaned in then, kissing just above his belly button. “Hollow you out.” 

“Ready for what….” Sasuke whispered breathlessly. “For what….” He squirmed as Itachi kissed along his stomach, and by the time Itachi buried his face in it they were both panting. Itachi’s hands dug into his hips to control himself. Sasuke could feel him shaking. 

“You have no idea what it’s like to have this sickness...to want something you can never have,” Itachi breathed into his skin. “To know that you’re corrupted to your very soul...I’ve killed so many people, and never has it made me feel as wrong as when I look at you.” 

Sasuke reached towards his shorts, getting feeling back in his fingers as he slowly grabbed for a kunai, fingers wrapping around the knife as Itachi kissed up his stomach, biting at his lower rib. Sasuke used all the strength he had with the drugs in his system, swinging the knife and going to plunge it directly into Itachi’s neck. 

Itachi caught it easily, twisting his wrist until Sasuke dropped the kunai, hissing at the pain. “If you think for one second that I would ‘ever’ let you touch me willingly, you’re delusional. You’re sick in the head your freak.!” He hissed, spitting in Itachi’s face only to be punched directly in the nose. He heard it break with a sickening crack as his entire head spun. 

Blood gushed down his face as he groaned in pain, head spinning as he heard Itachi began to chant a jutsu. He didn’t recognize the words, but the more and more he spoke, the more he felt like there were bugs crawling underneath his skin. “Stop it!” He begged, writhing in the bed. “Aniki….stop….it hurts.” It felt like they were ripping out of his skin, like needles were piercing every inch of him. Tearing...torturing...ripping his soul. His body arched, bending almost unnaturally until he thought his back would break, gasping as light began to leave his mouth. Blue light flared from his mouth, draining him as Itachi held up a ring, the light hitting it….absorbed by it. 

He collapsed onto the bed, limbs sprawled unnaturally as he couldn’t move, could barely breathe. He felt dirty...like all the goodness in him had been scrubbed away with a rusty spoon. He was sullied. He was wrong. Itachi had taken part of his soul. He had taken away something that he could never get back. How many times had he done this before? For how long? 

Itachi got up then, pocketing the ring. “One day you’ll understand all this...but I’m doing this for your own good.” He reached out, running his hand through his hair. “I’ll see you in a few years.” Sasuke couldn’t even respond as he leaned down and kissed him. “Don’t worry, you won’t remember any of this.”  
,,,,,,,,,,,,

Sasuke shoved Itachi back, devouring his mouth roughly. He had been gone for a week, and Sasuke was going crazy. He had jumped over the table when Itachi had sat for breakfast, getting into his lap as he ate out his mouth like he was dying. “Take off your pants…” He begged, kissing all over his neck. “Now…” He grinded his hips on Itachi, kissing everywhere he could get to. “You said two days…”

“I had to check on Kakashi and Neji.” Itachi explained. “It took longer than I thought...besides didn’t really think you’d miss me.” 

“Why?” Sasuke asked, peppering his neck with kisses. “We’re not fighting anymore...and I’m a little addicted to you right now.” He leaned into his ear. “And your cock,” He whispered dirtily. He reached to slip Itachi’s pants down his hips. “Did you miss me Aniki?” He asked, hand wrapping around his hard cock. “What do you want me to do to you?” 

“Stop,” Itachi murmured, and Sasuke froze. He recognized that tone of voice. He pulled back, frowning at his brother. “Don’t give me that look,” Itachi said. “I’m not in the mood.” 

“We haven’t seen each other for a week, your dick is hard in my hand, and you’re not in the mood?” He asked. “Fuck you Itachi,” He hissed, sliding off his lap and going to walk away only to be pulled backwards back onto Itachi’s lap. “Let me go.” 

Itachi buried his face in Sasuke’s neck, inhaling his smell. “I’m sorry. I didn’t mean it like that. Of course I missed you.” He rubbed down his stomach, fingertips tracing over the scar. “Of course I did,” He sighed. “Sometimes I don’t believe this is real...and when you act like that...I just think you’re lying.”

Sasuke rolled his eyes, leaning back into those arms. “You’re an idiot. Why are you always like this? I’m in love with you, and you don’t believe it. It’s exhausting.” He turned to kiss his cheek. “What did you find out...have they accepted them?” He asked, trying not to sound annoyed as he curled up on his lap. 

“As far as I can see...Neji is in prison, just like you were.” Sasuke snorted. Everything really did come around. 

“You fuck him with soap too?” He asked, trying once again to push off his lap. “Let. Go.” 

“No.” Itachi assured him. “I thought you were over this Neji business?” He asked. 

“Not over it,” Sasuke promised. “Waiting for the day when you leave me is more like it.” Itachi did let him pull away then, and he didn’t look back as he stalked down the hall, slamming the door to the training room behind him as he did.

Itachi found him a few hours later, obviously waiting for him to calm down. Sasuke shot his chidori towards Itachi, hitting the practice dummy right by his head. “Aniki…” He greeted, brow sweaty from working out. He was back to 100% again, aching to get out of here. “Did you come to apologize?” 

He watched Itachi arch a brow. “Why on earth would I apologize to you?” He asked. “Do I need to apologize for your fits now?” He asked boredly. “Get over here.” 

“Not in the mood.” Sasuke mocked him, knowing Itachi was only doing this to appease him. He stood his ground, glaring at him, daring him to demand him again. 

Itachi exhaled in annoyance, and when he looked at Sasuke again his eyes were red and full of hatred. “Get over here now...or I’m going to beat the shit out of you.” 

Sasuke’s eye flared red as well. “I’d like to see you try.” His chakra flared around him, shirtless as sweat dripped down his navel. “C’mon Aniki...give me your best shot.” He beckoned him forward with a grin. 

His brother watched him, obviously trying to decide between annoyance and conceding. By the way he pushed off the wall slowly he knew he had succeeded. “You seem to be pretty cocky,” Itachi pointed out. “There is one thing I’ve been meaning to do though, and I think it will help with that chip on your shoulder. So yeah Otouto...I’ll fight you.”

“What have you been meaning to do?” Sasuke asked, the Kyuubi cloak coating him as his fangs grew. He bent over on all fours as two tails grew, one eye swirled with the Mangekyo, and the other slitted with the fox. 

“Take him out of you,” Itachi explained calmly. “I told you it was a mistake.” 

Sasuke grinned cruelly. “But he’ll always be inside me Aniki….” He mocked, watching Itachi’s face go dark. He licked, tongue extending as one eye turned gold, pulling from the dark powers inside of him. “This piss you off baby?” He asked, using the nickname he knew Itachi despised. He lunged first, Itachi moving too fast to see. Sasuke reacted, flipping backwards just in time to have Itachi breathe out fire and miss. They clashed with each other, Sasuke running on all fours along the wall, flipping backwards to grab Itachi around the neck. The body exploding into crows as he growled, shooting snakes to where he thought Itachi might be next. 

He hit nothing but air. Another tail grew as anger took over, sliding across the floor as Itachi lunged at him with a sword. He barely avoided getting his head cut off, the sword slashing across his face and stomach. Sasuke grabbed for a sword out of the practice swords, barely blocking Itachi as he came at him next. The two slashed back and forth, hitting so hard that sparks flew all over the room, ending up lashed to the ceiling with their chakra. Sasuke kicked out to try to break Itachi’s face. Itachi reacted, landing a solid kick into Sasuke’s stomach as they both fell towards the ground. Sasuke stabbed forward with the sword, stabbing through Itachi’s stomach as it exploded into crows again. 

“Stop hiding!” Sasuke hissed, darkness bubbling below the surface where he store Orochimaru’s chakra. He growled as he was grabbed from behind, Itachi putting him into a hold as he held his arms above him, wrapping around the back of his neck. 

“I’m not going to hide from you,” Itachi hissed into his ear, holding him. “Now I’m going to take him out of you,” Was all his said, before his hand plunged into Sasuke’s mouth. The younger choked as he pushed down his throat, swelling and expanding the muscles with chakra as Sasuke choked and struggled in his arms. He coughed, tears pouring from his at the pain as Itachi ripped out of his throat, a long sword coming with him as he did, the source of Orochimaru’s powers. Itachi spun the sword around, plunging it deep into Sasuke’s stomach, moving out of the way to let Sasuke collapse onto the ground, impaled. 

Sasuke coughed, claws digging into the ground as he bled everywhere, coughing up black blood as it flowed from his stomach, burning into the concrete like acid. He was struggling for breath, intense pain filling him as Itachi squat down in front of him, grabbing his chin. 

“That cockiness doesn’t go so far, does it?” Itachi asked him as the last of the putrid substance came out of him. “I don’t want him inside you. I don’t want those powers in you. You’ll survive with what ‘I’ gave you,” He assured him.

Sasuke glared at him, finally calming down, furious eyes watching his brother. “What ‘you’ gave me?” He asked. “Like the Kyuubi?” 

“Exactly like the Kyuubi,” Itachi said, yanking on him as the wound healed. “Let’s get you cleaned up.” 

Sasuke glared as Itachi held him close. “I could have used that chakra.” 

“You’re better without it,” Itachi said, exhausted as he threw Sasuke over his shoulder. “I’m going to take you back to our room and clean you...and then show you how much I missed you,” He mocked, slapping Sasuke’s ass roughly. “Now shut up you fucking brat,” He growled.  
,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Neji looked up from his bed in the cell as the man in the orange mask approached. His eyes scanned over him, knowing this man was hiding a lot. His chakra, it was like Itachi and Sasuke’s. “You’re an Uchiha.” He murmured, tracing the massive amount of chakra patterns in that body.

The man tilt his head, as if pondering something, and then slipped off the mask. Neji traced his face, seeing the scarred side, knowing this man had been in some serious accident. “You’re very clever.” The Uchiha said. “How’s that working out for you?” He asked. “How clever are you being right now?” 

Neji wasn’t stupid, he knew what he was implying. “You want to know if I’m a spy for the Leaf?” He asked, and kept a calm face at the other’s biting laughter. 

“Oh no...I know you’re not spying for the leaf. I know all their spies.” He crossed his arms, leaning against the wall. “Are you spying for Itachi?” 

“No.” Neji answered automatically, because he technically wasn’t spying for Itachi. 

“Ah.” The Uchiha murmured. “Sasuke then...Are you his friend?” The man unlocked his cage, opening the bars. “You shouldn’t be. The kid is poison...I gave him over to be killed and they messed it up. Funny story though...I have a small contingency plan.” He tilt his head. “I think we’ll start with you...and I’ll work my way up to Kakashi.” 

“What do you mean you’ll start with me?” Neji asked, guard up as the Uchiha stepped into the cell. He stood up as the man came in. “Back up.” He hissed. 

“It’s a funny thing about lessons.” The man started with. “Death is the most important lesson of all. I don’t like to be betrayed Neji. I apologize for this.”  
,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Sasuke’s hands kneaded into Itachi’s lower back, his brother groaning as he worked down the perfect skin of his back. He leaned down, kissing every bone of his spine. “You’re tense…” He pointed out, fingers working all of the knots out of his muscles. “You’re nervous about not hearing back from Neji.” He kissed along his neck. “Why?” 

“Because I’m madly in love with him,” Itachi mocked tiredly, sounding pliant and relaxed. “Lower.” Sasuke complied, kneading the muscles right above his ass. “He hasn’t responded in days. Something is wrong.” 

“Yet here you are,” Sasuke mused, dropping lower, kneading the back of Itachi’s thighs. He had felt much better since the incident with Itachi earlier, much more like himself. “Should we go check?” He asked, itching to get out. “I can fight whoever they throw my way.” 

Itachi hummed his disapproval, and Sasuke sighed as he crawled back up to sit on his back. “I need out Itachi...I’m going crazy.” He kissed along the back of his neck as he moved his hair out of the way. “I’ll make it worth your while.” His brother barely responded, relaxed under his hands. “Niisan?” He prodded, turning Itachi’s face a little, the pillow underneath Itachi’s lips was speckled with crimson. Sasuke swallowed hard, keeping calm and not letting Itachi feel him shake. “You’re exhausted...maybe we should just go to sleep?” He suggested instead, stomach tight in knots as he watched Itachi nod, his eyes were closed. This had been happening more and more. The taste of blood...his brother passing out on him. He swallowed hard as he kissed those bloody lips, laying down beside him as he laid onto the slightly wet pillow. 

Itachi’s arms wrapped around him, pulling him in close as he pulled the blankets over them. “You’re very good with your hands Otouto...don’t think I’ve ever been this relaxed.” Sasuke smiled at him, thumb drawing across Itachi’s lip to wipe the blood away. 

“Don’t think this gets you out of letting me out of this compound Itachi.” He grumbled, curled up in Itachi’s cold arms. Itachi was already asleep by that time, and Sasuke tried not to cry as he wiped the trail of blood leaking from his nose. 

He watched Itachi the next morning, seeing his chest rise and fall in that slow manner. Had his brother been sleeping more? Had he been less guarded? How long had he been sick? Sasuke had been so happy to have him back that he had let Itachi tell him the lie. He had eaten it up. Sasuke slowly shook his shoulder. “Aniki…” He whispered, not able to hide the terror in his voice. 

Itachi cracked his eyes open slowly, frown creasing his forehead. “Why do you sound like that?” He asked, watching Sasuke from the pillow. He sighed, going to tug Sasuke down, but the younger avoided it. 

“I made you some tea,” Sasuke murmured, grabbing for the medicated tea he made that morning. “And breakfast.” Itachi was just staring at him in annoyance, not grabbing for the cup. 

“What is it you think you know Sasuke?” He asked, pushing himself up. “I’m fine...I just over exerted myself in our fight.” 

“You’re lying,” Sasuke half hissed, half whined. “You’re sick. You’re sick just like you said you were, aren’t you? You’re dying.” 

Itachi rolled his eyes. “Stop being so dramatic. I told you I was fine.” He grabbed for the tea, making a face at the taste. “What is this, it’s disgusting,” He murmured, setting it back down. “Can you not even make tea right?” He mocked him. He got out of the bed, stretching and Sasuke couldn’t help but stare at every perfect muscle of his back. How did he still manage to be this gorgeous when he was so sick?

“You’re beautiful…” He whispered, and Itachi looked over his shoulder, raising an eyebrow. “I love you.” 

“Shut up Sasuke,” Itachi snapped, annoyed. “Get out of bed. We need to continue training.” 

“But Itachi….” He tried softly. “You can’t just...you’re…” Hurt, he was going to say, but the look from Itachi quieted his response. “Alright Aniki.” He slid out of bed, pulling on pants over his boxers as he followed Itachi silently, feeling cowed and forlorn. He had to help him. He had to stop this. 

“We have to go after Neji,” Itachi explained as they headed down the hall of the compound. “If he isn’t dead yet he soon will be. Or worse.”

“Worse?” Sasuke asked, not able to look at his brother. 

“Obito is quite skilled in turning people to his side. If he turns Neji it could be a trap for us to walk in there. However, I’m very skilled at avoiding traps.” 

“Of that I have no doubt,” Sasuke murmured, finger playing with his ring, stomach eating at him at just the thought of his Aniki leaving him. “I can bring him back. I need the practice anyways.”

“I’ll go with you,” Itachi assured him. “You’re strong, but I’m not sure you could beat Obito yet...or Pein.” 

“He cheats,” Sasuke sneered. 

“No doubt,” Itachi agreed. “And yet...I’m still going to help you.” 

“What about Kakashi?” Sasuke asked. “Why aren’t you concerned for his welfare?” He asked. “His salvation?”

“Kakashi is lost to us. He was just meant as a distraction for Obito...a trap.” He grinned at his brother, and Sasuke looked up, blushing and looking away as all he could think about was Itachi’s blood on the pillow. “You’re pathetic,” Itachi said under his breath, grabbing Sasuke’s elbow and yanking him towards the practice room. “Stock up on weapons. I’ll get the food. We leave in 10 minutes.” 

“Yes Aniki,” Sasuke agreed as he was shoved forward, trying to push down the overwhelming sadness. He grabbed for their weapons, fingers shaking as he loaded their sacks. His stomach was heaving as he remembered how cold Itachi had been, how much their fight had taken out of him. Itachi was perfect. He couldn’t get hurt. He couldn’t die. He couldn’t bleed. He couldn’t leave him. 

“Ready?” Itachi asked from behind him, hands wrapping around his waist. They felt strong...forever strong. Sasuke tilt his neck as Itachi’s lips found their place, sighing at the amazing feeling. “Stop being so sad. You’re here...I’m here...that’s all that matters.” 

“And when you’re not?” Sasuke asked him, gasping as Itachi bit his pulse, leaning back against his lover. “When you leave me?” 

“Nothing is forever,” Itachi replied with. “Not even you and me.” He inhaled his scent. “No matter how much I wish it...to keep you.” He kissed Sasuke’s cheek then, hugging him tighter. “When I’m gone...you can be happy.” 

“Never,” Sasuke disagreed. “Never without you.” Itachi sighed against his cheek, pulling back as he took his own weapons for himself. They were done talking about this, Itachi had said all he ever would about the subject. 

Sasuke followed him out as they took off running, pushing down the grief. It would do him no good now. They ran unfathomably fast through the trees. His brother and he, prodigies of the world. They were more powerful than any other shinobi in this world. A legacy that would forever live on. Uchihas, their name would strike fear in the hearts of men. He would give Itachi a legacy that would never die, unlike his brother. 

They were running for almost a day, night setting as their feet began to slow. He paused in his steps, feeling the rush of chakra coming from the trees. “Someone’s here.” He whispered, his eyes slitting with the fox. He inhaled through the air, taking in the scent in the trees. “it stinks like Akatsuki.” 

“So they knew we were coming,” Itachi mused, his own eyes red as he scanned the trees. “Stay alert. Don’t get stupid Otouto.”

“How little you think of me Aniki,” Sasuke mocked right back, teeth sharp as lines grew along his face. “Can I play, or do you want her all to yourself?” He asked, recognizing the scent even if he had never spoken to the woman. Pein’s lover...the one they called angel. 

“Konan.” Itachi agreed, and they both barely had the time to jump out of the way before the winged Akatsuki flew towards them, slashing at them with a paper sword. Sasuke growled, landing on all fours as his hackles rose, a tail growing from him. 

“You shouldn’t have come here,” He assured her, voice a deep growl. “I’m going to eat those wings right off of you.” 

“I think they’ll find them a bit bitter for your tastes,” She said, her voice floating on the wind as she landed on a branch. “The Uchiha brothers...traitors.” Her eyes landed on Itachi. “You could have had everything once Obito was gone. You chose your brother. You chose death.” 

“He’s not the one that’s going to die today.” Sasuke assured her, another tail growing as her eyes flickered towards him. 

“The power of the Kyuubi...impressive.” She conceded. “It won’t save you. I will not let you hurt him.” 

“My only regret is he won’t be here to watch while I rip your throat out…” He tried, but was silenced as Itachi held up a hand. 

“Why are you here Konan?” He asked the woman. “Pein send you to do his dirty work?” He asked her. “Did Obito?” 

“Obito fights plenty dirty,” She agreed. “If only you knew what he had in store for you Uchihas. He’s recovering.” Sasuke looked over when he saw Itachi smirk knowingly. “Tricky Uchiha scum...how’d you know?” 

“You can never stay away from the one you love,” He glanced towards Sasuke, before looking back. “A shame it didn’t kill him.” 

“A shame?” She asked. “You burned the other side of his face when he touched Kakashi.” She grinned. “He really can’t afford to be scarred on both sides.” 

“You learn to live with scars.” Itachi promised her. “His ugliness matches his insides. Fitting that it should come from Kakashi’s hands yet again.” 

“I was sent to make you suffer,” Konan promised him, wings flapping wide. 

“You were sent to try,” Itachi corrected, before lunging forward. The world filled with crows as he went after Konan, Sasuke watching from the ground. Itachi shot fire at the paper wings, the flames doing nothing as Konan used them as a shield. She flew backwards, lashing yet again with the sword, an enormous amount of chakra exploding forth as Itachi blocked it with his own sword. They clashed then, flying in the air, sparks of chakra filling the sky as they moved almost too fast to see. Sasuke tracked it with his eyes, not able to believe how fast his brother could move...how strong he was. She was strong too though. 

He surged himself into the air then, using chakra to propel himself just as she came up with another weapon, blocking it before it could strike Itachi’s face. She looked towards him, frowning at the added opponent. 

“You don’t fight fair.” She told them both, before spinning and slashing to defend against them both. “Dishonor coats your clan like a sickness. You disgust me.” 

“The feeling is mutual.” Sasuke assured her, slashing with his claw and making a dent in her wings, flipping as he kicked her in the chest to send her flying. Itachi and Sasuke landed down on the ground, standing back to back as Konan screamed, sending paper flying stars towards them, thousands sharp as razors as they jumped out of the way. 

Sasuke rolled along the ground to avoid it, stars whipping along him, slicing his face as his green eyes glowed in healing. Itachi stepped forward then, calm as ever as he faced her. Sasuke tracked it with his eyes, seeing the genjutsu. 

“Do you really think I’m weak enough to fall for something like that?” Konan asked, paper shadow clone grabbing Itachi from behind. His brother’s own clone exploded into crows that flew everywhere, the world fading into a deep red. 

Sasuke’s eyes widened as he was also in this world? When had Itachi...How? They had the same eyes? He stood up, looking into the shades of black and red to meet Itachi’s eyes, the other’s fierce with battle. “Konan. What were you saying about not falling for this trap?” He asked her, hand reaching out. He ripped the girl to pieces, paper flying everywhere as her visage appeared in each and every piece. “A founding member of the Akatsuki, reduced to Obito Uchiha’s puppet.”

“You don’t understand, scum,” She hissed at him, fighting to put her body back together, but with just another look Itachi ripped it to pieces once again. She screamed this time, blood leaking from every piece of paper. “I have to protect him. I have to stop you.” 

“Nothing can protect him,” Itachi assured her. “Nothing can stop me.” He stepped closer, surrounded by the paper. “I know normal fire can’t hurt you, but as you’ve already seen from Obito, I don’t have normal fire.” 

Black fire exploded all around them, burning. Sasuke could smell searing flesh even in this world. The world exploded to blue again, sun breaking through the illusion. Sasuke saw the body thrashing on the ground, rolling to try to get the black flames off to no avail. 

“My lady.” Itachi mock bowed, walking over as she screamed. “Lady Angel. You could have done so much more. You could have the world just as you had always wanted.” He kicked her over, avoiding the black flames slowly dissolving her. “You chose Obito.” He looked down dispassionately. “You chose death.” She burst into flames and screams, Itachi watching it until it burnt out, cinders the only thing left on the ground. 

Sasuke walked over, tails retreated by this point as he stared at the cinders, not even bones left. “They’re not going to be happy to realize she’s dead,” He assured Itachi. “But then again, we only have Obito and Pein left.” 

Itachi stared at his work. “Words not said lightly Otouto. They aren’t easy kills.” He turned away.

“Neither was she. You managed just fine.” If his brother was this powerful, how was it that he could be sick? How was it that he could be this strong and yet this sick? No, he couldn’t be. Itachi was fine. He had shown that toay. 

“Don’t be an idiot Otouto. This isn’t the same.” Itachi’s head snapped towards the trees as they heard rustling. “This isn’t over.” 

Sasuke looked to the trees as well, growling as the shinobi stumbled out of them, teeth sharp points as Neji stumbled out, covered head to foot in blood. Sasuke ran forward then, tackling him back, kunai pressed to his throat as he fought everything in him not to slit it. “What are you doing here?” 

Neji coughed, blood spouting from his mouth. “I escaped...from the compound. He tortured me for days. He wanted to know my secrets.” Neji looked over to Itachi. “Your plan failed. He knew.” 

“Of course he knew,” Itachi said, eyes suspicious as he examined him. “How is it he was stupid enough to let you leave alive?” 

Sasuke pressed the kunai deeper into his throat at that, breaking skin as he pressed against his jugular. “Be careful how you answer this Hyuuga...I very much want to do this.” 

“He was hurt,” Neji said, glaring at Sasuke. “Kakashi burned him alive. He’s close to death.” Sasuke glanced over to Itachi, knowing this was his brother’s doing. He had heard his earlier conversation with with Konan. “Injured doesn’t mean sloppy. He would never let you out of that cell. You’re lying!” He pressed the kunai deeper. “I say we kill him. Why take the chance? He’s useless to us now.” 

“Sorry, some of us didn’t have brothers as an in.” Neji pushed against him, clearly too weak to use any chakra. “I tried. That bastard came in to try to use me as a trap, and I defended myself to the point of death! He left me there in my own pile of blood, and when I heard his screams it was like sweet music to my ears.” 

“And why should we believe you?” Sasuke asked, eyes wide and wild. “I never trusted you...You’ve been trying to take him from me,” He said, chakra flared and powerful as he reached back, going to stab through his neck as Itachi yanked him back and off. 

“Control yourself,” Itachi hissed, throwing him down onto the ground. “We’re taking him with us. We’ll figure out if he’s lying back at the compound.” 

Sasuke growled at his brother. “You don’t be an idiot!” He yelled. “We should just kill him and go after Obito!” He yelled. “He’s hurt! This could be our only chance to kill him!” He yelled. “Why are you so afraid of him?” He questioned, eyes flaring. 

“I’m scared of no man,” Itachi bit right back. “Mind your tongue.” 

“No!” Sasuke argued. “We need to go after him! Now Itachi…” He paused, his voice ending in a shaky hiccup. Itachi’s eyes were dripping with blood, his nose starting as well as it covered his face. He turned away as he saw Sasuke’s expression, and he heard a cough, blood spraying the ground. He frowned, panic welling up in him as he saw Neji look towards and Itachi, and then Sasuke knowingly. He lashed then, slamming his fist into Neji’s face, hearing his cheek bone break as he fell to the ground. 

When Itachi turned back to him his face was clean again. He was put together in a way only his brother could obtain. “Pick up Neji. Tie him up if you have to...we’ll get our answers.” Sasuke felt himself nod, not about to argue at this point. Not when he was so sick. Itachi had seemed fine. He had taken down one of the strongest members of the Akatsuki. How...how when he was hurting like this? How were they supposed to win when his brother was in this much pain?  
,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this is the last chapter I had written. I know I'm awful, but as I'm trying to end it it becomes harder and harder to write. You get to see a little into Itachi's craziness in this chapter, more to come later. hope you enjoyed!


	38. My True Love, You're a Liar

The Never Played Symphonies

Chapter 38: My True Love, You’re a Liar

Sasuke’s hands shook as he struggled with the ice machine, trying to get Itachi water as he boiled the medicine in his soup. They had made it back to the base, and his brother had collapsed face first into the bed, sleeping soundly now. Sasuke had cleaned the blood from his face, covered in it himself after carrying Neji. Itachi had let him...he had let him see him like that because he couldn’t do anything about it. Sasuke crouched, one hand holding the counter, the other covering his mouth. A broken sob racked through him, tightening up his still way too thin stomach, traveling all the way through him as he collapsed on the floor. The soup boiled over unnoticed as he stared at the ground, not able to breathe. 

“Spark…” Deidara said above him, his voice pained. Sasuke looked up, and just seeing his only friend made the tears pour down his face. Deidara leaned down, and Sasuke lunged, arms wrapping around his neck. He sobbed uncontrollably into his neck as he felt arms wrap around him. “Sshhhhh...Ssshhhh….” He heard him croon. “You’re making me uncomfortable.” He said, trying to joke as he rubbed his back. 

“Dei…” He said, pulling back. “He’s sick. He’s so sick...I don’t know what to do.” He said, burying his face in his chest again. “He needs me...and I don’t know what to do.” He told someone...he had to tell someone. “He hides it really well, but he over exerted himself.”

Deidara exhaled, holding Sasuke close. “Where is he? In your room?” He asked, helping Sasuke to his feet. Sasuke let him wipe at his eyes, not knowing when he had become so familiar with Deidara.

“Why?” He asked, leaning into the touch. “Going to finish him off when he’s weak and vulnerable?” He asked, trying to sound threatening, but his voice came out scared. 

“No…” Deidara murmured, tilting up Sasuke’s chin, and Sasuke’s eyes were too blurry to see the look Deidara was giving him, but he assumed it was pity. “You’re beautiful...has anyone ever told you that?” He asked, and Sasuke’s stomach clenched in surprise, eyebrows knitting as it was opposite of anything he had ever expected to come out of the blond’s mouth. Deidara sighed, obviously warring with himself, and Sasuke’s heart clenched as lips pressed softly to his cheek. The thing was...the weird thing was...it felt warm when he touched him...good. 

Sasuke stared at Deidara questioningly, too many things going through his head to weigh in on what the fuck that was all about. “Do you think Sasori can help him?” He asked, reminding the blond of who he was supposed to be staring at like that. 

“I daresay no one can help him.” He said. “But if it were someone it would be me...I have his medicine.” 

Sasuke rose an eyebrow at that, eyes starting to dry. “You do?” He asked surprised. Deidara and Itachi couldn’t stand each other. Yet, Deidara had been sent to watch him in Konoha. He had always been there. “How do you know about it?” He asked, shoving at Dei. “Who the fuck are you and my brother to each other!?” 

“You’re an idiot,” Deidara said. “I kiss you, and that’s all you can say to me!” 

“If you call that a kiss…” Sasuke hissed. “But hey, you’re used to getting wood up your ass, so what would you know!” He yelled. “Who are you?” 

“I’ll ignore that spiteful tongue given the fact that your brother is about to keel over, yeah?” He asked. “But I don’t have to explain anything to you...So stop being so goddamn bossy, and come on.” He hissed at him, grabbing Sasuke’s arm and dragging him towards the bedroom. 

Sasuke was pushed through the door, glaring at Deidara as he was. He was distracted, however, when he saw Itachi lying on the bed, breathing beyond labored, chest falling up and down rapidly as he struggled to breathe. “Aniki!” He rushed over, propping up his head. “Breathe...It’s okay just breathe…” He told him worriedly. Itachi’s eyes snapped open, meeting his but not seeing him in his pain. Sasuke wiped at the blood that spewed from his lips, turning to Deidara as he watched. “Do something!”

Deidara pulled a syringe from his pocket, looking down at Itachi. “You’re late on this...you know this always happens when you’re late on it, but no...you had to go fight the Akatsuki.” He told him, and Sasuke looked at the glowing blue medicine.

“What is it?” He asked, mentally tucking away the fact Deidara has clearly done this several times in the past for his brother. He stepped forward, Itachi making a sick gurgling sound before Deidara stabbed the needle down into his lungs, pushing on the plunger. Itachi’s back bowed, and then he stilled, collapsing back on the bed. 

Sasuke let out a sigh of relief, leaning over Itachi, kissing his forehead and laying his own against it. “It’s okay...it’s going to be okay now.” He said, smoothing his hair off his forehead as Itachi’s breathing normalled out. He pulled back, his brother’s eyes closed. Thankfully his breathing had leveled out in sleep. He kissed those bloody lips, feeling like he was dying himself as he turned to Deidara. “Start explaining. Now.” He hissed, cradling Itachi’s head in his lap to keep it propped up. “How long have you been treating him?” 

Deidara met Sasuke’s eyes, obviously debating with himself, before he sighed and sat down next to the bed. “7 years...as long as I’ve known him.” 

“What?” He asked, surprise radiating through his body, trying to process it. “That isn’t possible...I’m the one that made him sick,” He told him...he had fried his lungs. 

Deidara laughed darkly at that. “When are you ever going to learn to stop listening to Itachi, yeah?” He asked. “Itachi’s had this disease all of his life. He was born with it. It’s gotten worse with the years, but he came to my clan for treatment. Something to heal him...It’s where he found me actually.” He hesitated. “He saved me...not that I would ever admit it to that bastard,” He sneered, eyes focused on Itachi. “I don’t think anything you did helped his lungs, but this was the inevitable conclusion either way. He should have died years ago...the medicine keeps him stable.” 

“He doesn’t seem stable.” Sasuke whispered, trying not to think about the fact that Itachi had kept this from him his entire life. “How do I know you’re not lying to me?” 

“Because I’m so sick of lying to you Sparky,” Deidara said, sounding exhausted at just the thought. “You have no idea the things put into place...all the times he made me watch you,” He murmured. “You were a sweet kid. Do you ever think about how you’re not anymore?” He asked. “Ever wonder why that might be?” 

“Ah Dei…” Sasuke mused, “You trying to imply I’m not sweet?” He asked him, but he wracked his brain to try to make sense of the implication. “Are you telling me you’ve been watching me since I was 11?” 

“Yes,” Deidara told him without hesitation. “He’s been sick...I’ve been watching. There’s a world completely under your nose.” He got up, ruffling his spikes. “He’ll be better when he wakes up. Just make sure he doesn’t know what I just told you.” 

Sasuke sighed, kissing Itachi’s brow as Deidara left. He felt exhausted from the trip...from the emotional torment Itachi’s secrets caused...from his brother being so sick. “What did you do?” He asked him, the other sleeping out his exhaustion. He couldn’t hate him...not for the lies and deceit...how could he hate him? He adjusted Itachi on the pillow, slipping out of bed as he wasn’t angry at him, but he couldn’t play nursemaid just yet. Not as his mind replayed every word Deidara had spoken to him. 

Sasuke walked towards the weaponry, mind brimming with thoughts. Sasori had told him Deidara’s backstory...had told him how Itachi had saved him. Leave it to be Itachi to have a watch dog on him all his life. Leave it to Itachi to let him think he had killed him. Sasuke grabbed a serrated blade, heading towards the prison cell, mind dark. His eyes took in the bloody teen sitting in the chair, bound to it and staring at him with absolute loathing. He had tied him up when they got back, too concerned with Itachi to address the fact that they had found him wandering around in the woods. “Neji…” He greeted, one eye red with the sharingan and the other red with the fox...he was perhaps madder than he thought. 

Neji watched him, those pale white eyes focused. “Are you going to untie me?” He asked. “Or are you still somehow thinking I’m a spy?”

“You are a spy no doubt,” Sasuke assured him, circling the chair. “But for who?” He leaned down, lips against his ear. He placed the serrated blade at his neck. “What’s to stop me from opening your throat and drenching you in even more blood? You’ve self confessed to wanting to kill Itachi and I...to hating us.” 

Neji smiled sardonically. “You’ve got it all figured out, don’t you Uchiha?” He mocked. “I’m spying for Obito to kill you and Itachi...Brilliant. I’d clap if I had any hands left.”

“Why did he let you go?” Sasuke questioned, ignoring the sarcasm. “It was a little convenient, don’t you think?” He asked, dragging the blade lightly across his flesh. “Obito plays the best sorts of games.” 

“I told you I wasn’t working for him. Itachi burnt off half of his face, and I escaped mid torture.” Neji tried to explain as Sasuke came around to the front. He stared into those white eyes, wanting to stab them out with his knife. “Your jealousy is insane...I’m only doing what Itachi bid me to do!”

“And what the village bid you to do...don’t forget that’s who you’re actually working for,” He reminded him. “What did Obito send you back for?” He asked, trailing the knife slowly up Neji’s torso. 

“Nothing!” Neji stressed. “You don’t scare me Sasuke...I know you’re all bark and no bite.” He watched him. “Obito told me about what Kabuto and Orochimaru did to you...how you did nothing.” 

Sasuke’s chakra flared, anger filling him as Neji spoke about that time. He lunged forward, straddling his lap, knife pressed right below those hateful blank eyes. “I killed them...did he tell you that? I killed one of the great Sannin and didn’t blink an eye.” He hissed, a tail of chakra growing behind him.

“Everyone’s real impressed,” Neji mocked cruelly. “You’re pretty good at this position, huh? Riding someone’s lap?” 

Sasuke grinned at him, before hauling back and punching him hard enough to send his neck cracking to the side and blood spraying against the wall. “So mouthy…” He drew his face back with the blade, slicing along his cheek as he did so. “What do we say we cut out that tongue?” He asked. “See how mouthy you are then…”

Neji glared up at him. “I’m not spying for Obito...I have no doubt that was his plan, but I’m not. I know you’re angry and scared Sasuke, but look at yourself.” He hissed, gritting his teeth as Sasuke sliced his other cheek. “This is about Itachi...not me.” He told him. “I saw him. I saw the blood.” 

Sasuke’s heart raced. If he had seen...if he had seen that meant that he would tell Obito. He could expose them...expose Itachi’s weakness. “You shouldn’t have seen that,” He told him, eye swirling. “I’ll rip it out of you before I gut you.” 

Arms wrapped around his waist, yanking him back and off that lap. He struggled in those arms, quieting as he saw Itachi’s furious face. “Itachi let me gahhhh..” He was shut up as a furious hand covered his mouth.

“Pretend for one second that you know how to listen, and be quiet!” He hissed at him, hand clamped around his mouth. He used his other to lash out, grabbing Neji’s neck and squeezing. His eyes swirled with the mangekyou. “Speak!” He hissed. “What did Obito tell you to do?” 

“Kill Sasuke…” He said, drawn into Itachi’s eyes and manipulations. “A trap for when he tried to kill me,” He told him. “He knew Sasuke wouldn’t trust me coming back...Wouldn’t let it slide.”

“It’s good to know everyone knows of my Otouto’s stupidity besides him.” Itachi hissed, hand still clamped tight over Sasuke’s mouth. “What else?” He asked, Itachi’s voice livid. “What else!?” He demanded, actually yelling and making Sasuke flinch in his arms. 

Neji looked up, terror in eyes. “He’s coming for you...Kakashi was killed with trap in his eye, imagine what he’s going to do to you,” He told him. “If only he knew you were already dead...you can take out the trap...can’t you?” He asked. 

“I could,” Itachi assured him. “But I won’t. You weren’t even adequate as a spy….and my brother is stupid enough to fall right into the trap.” He growled, turning Sasuke’s face to his so he could see his fury. “Do you have any idea what I’m going to do to you when I get you alone?” He hissed in warning, and Sasuke, for his part, had no idea why he was so angry. 

“You’re going to kill me then?” Neji asked. “Go ahead Itachi, prove that they’re all right about you in the village. Prove that you’re nothing but a cold blooded murderer who fucks his own brother!” He yelled at him. 

“Such bating,” Itachi snarled. “You were lying about your target. It wasn’t Sasuke, was it?” He asked. “Obito’s a coward. Sending someone else to do what he’s too scared to.” He pulled Sasuke backwards. “Let you stew in your frustration until I can figure out what to do with you.” 

Sasuke complied as Itachi pulled him out, grunting as he was slammed against the wall right outside the door. “Have any good chats lately Otouto?” Oh...shit. 

“Itachi I…” He tried, crying out as his head was grabbed and slammed back hard into the wall, pain exploding through his vision. 

“I’m going to kill Deidara...I don’t care how much it will hurt you,” He hissed, slamming his head again. “You idiot child!” He yelled at him, punching him hard in the gut, and slamming him back against the wall as Sasuke went to double over. “If I had wanted you to know I would have told you! If I wanted you near Neji I would have told you! Why do you never listen!?” He yelled. “I should have let you die,” He hissed. “Don’t come to our bed….not now...not until I can stand you again. Revel in the fact that you know all your secrets you dumb fuck!” He yelled, tossing him to the ground. 

Sasuke groaned in pain, hand grabbing for his bleeding head, watching Itachi walk away from him. He knew now wouldn’t be the time to ask him about his disease...or whatever had just happened with Neji. His brother needed space, and Sasuke had always become cowed in the face of Itachi’s anger. Yet he never followed his own advice.

He stayed pressed on the ground, recovering as his eye glowed green, picking himself up as he headed towards their bedroom. Fuck Itachi for trying to keep him out. He pushed in, Itachi shirtless, just out of the shower. “You do not get to just do that...We have to talk about this.” He demanded, not angry before, but he was angry now. 

Itachi glowered at him. “You do not want to start this with me now Sasuke...You won’t like it,” He assured him, drying his hair. “I’ll shred your existence and won’t think twice, because that’s how angry I am at you. Leave,” He demanded. 

“Fuck you. You lie to me about your lungs...You have Dei watch me my entire life…” He tried, but Itachi was on him in an instant, throwing him onto the bed by his neck, covering him as he glared down at him with those treacherous eyes. 

“Oh Dei...Such endearment when you speak those words,” He said cruelly, squeezing his neck. “Somehow you got him under your thumb...funny how you manage that with annoying blonds.” Itachi squeezed harder, and Sasuke coughed, trying to push him away. “Wait until I tell Sasori that his little lover wants to fuck you.” Itachi’s eyes were dark, cruel. He hadn’t seen him like this in a long time. “Did you fuck him?” He asked, jealousy clouding his voice. “Did you?” He asked as Sasuke struggled underneath him. “Did you!?” He screamed in his face. 

Sasuke shook his head, pawing at the other’s face as his vision started to blacken. “Tach...Ta….Itachi!” He managed to husk, and his brother let up on his neck. Sasuke turned, coughing and trying to suck in air. “W-what are you talking about?” He asked him, voice hoarse. 

“I felt it!” Itachi yelled at him. “I felt the way your heart fluttered...the way it pulsed...not for me,” He hissed.

“Only for you!” Sasuke croaked. “Only ever for you!” He yelled at him, gasping when Itachi grabbed at his waistband, yanking off his pants so hard buttons flew everywhere. He lifted himself up as he ripped them off his legs, throwing them across the room. “Itachi!” Sasuke said, trying to back up as Itachi worked on his own pants. “S-stop!”

“Deidara who I trusted with you! Who I trusted!” He yelled. “Both of your treacherous liars!” He yelled at him, ripping Sasuke’s legs open. “You going to tell me no again Otouto!?” He asked, yanking his hips towards him, Itachi placed his erection at his unprepped entrance. “Go ahead...tell me you don’t want this.” 

Sasuke’s eyes searched Itachi’s frantically, heart pounding against his chest. “Of course I want you,” He said, trying to calm him down, hands going to his brother’s hip, rubbing the scar there in affection. “Aniki...Of course I want you.” He said, and hissed when he was impaled on his cock. 

Pain lashed through him, legs tightening around Itachi as he shut his eyes. He wasn’t prepped, and god when was the last time they had done this? He hissed, nails digging into Itachi’s hip when he pulled back, thrusting all the way back in as he slammed him into the bed. Sasuke held him, eyes closed with the pain as he took him. That cock pounded in and out as Sasuke struggled to hold on. 

“You’re mine...I don’t care what he tells you.” Itachi hissed dangerously. “I don’t care how weak you think I am! You’re mine Sasuke! I’m never giving you up...not to him!” Sasuke nodded, trying to angle his hips to get Itachi to slide in better. 

“Slower..slow…” He lifted his hips, gritting through the pain as he grabbed Itachi’s hair, getting angry as he yanked his head to look at him. “Slow down...I want to enjoy it,” He demanded, lifting his hips up and down to angle Itachi, groaning as he hit his prostate. His cock began to harden between them, pulling Itachi’s lips to his own. 

Itachi ate at his mouth roughly, forcing Sasuke’s hips down as his tongue pushed in his mouth. Sasuke kissed him back, trying to get the other to calm down, tongue dragging along Itachi’s, the thrusts slowing as Sasuke moaned into that mouth as they rolled in the bed, Sasuke winding up on top. He rose his hips up and down, still kissing Itachi as he rode him. 

He pulled back, watching those furious eyes. “I’m yours…” He assured him. “You fucking know I’m yours.” He said, letting Itachi lead him, moving him slow up and down. “There’s no one else..there’s only you,” He promised, hand digging into Itachi’s hips, crying out as he was slammed onto his cock. “Itachi!” He screamed, back arching. 

Itachi sat up, arms wrapping around Sasuke’s back, kissing him almost desperately. His hands gripped his ass as he took him slowly, so deep it was making him lose his mind. He hugged Itachi tight, letting him know he was there, pouring his devotion through their bond, through the damn ring. “I’m here...right here....I don’t care that you’re sick,” He whispered into his ear. “I won’t leave...I won’t.” 

Sasuke groaned as he was kissed again, Itachi moving almost impossibly slow inside of him. “Brightness…” He said, laying his head on his chest, and Sasuke felt him shake. “Don’t ask him anymore questions...I beg you...It’s the last thing I’ll ever ask of you.” Itachi’s voice shook, and Sasuke heard true pain. “It wasn’t always like this between us, was it? I didn’t need you this much...I can’t live without you.”

He nodded, giving Itachi whatever he wanted, not wanting to feel that pain between them again. “Tell me you love me…” He requested, having only ever heard it that once.

“I fucking adore you,” Itachi said back, no hesitation at all as he flipped them around yet again, kissing the response from his lips as he sped up the pace. Sasuke’s eyes rolled to the back of his head, pleasure pooling in him. Itachi hit that spot inside of him every time, and he couldn’t stop himself from spilling over the edge, feeling Itachi cum inside him. Warmth pooled in his belly as he kissed him lazily, pleasure still making him calm, compliant. Itachi pulled back, watching him as he pet Sasuke’s sweat soaked spikes. “How’s your head?” He kissed it almost apologetically. “Forgive me Sasuke…” He whispered. “I should have never taken you like that,” He told him, kissing him softly. 

Sasuke smiled into the soft kiss, forgiving Itachi instantly. “It’s okay...It was fine…” He sighed as he was kissed again. “I’m not mad...I’m not cheating on you...and with Dei?” He asked, kissing Itachi’s cheek. “Don’t be stupid.” 

Itachi huffed against his neck, before rolling off him, staring up at the ceiling. “What you saw earlier...I don’t want you to worry. I didn’t tell you because I knew you’d react poorly,” He told him, glancing over at him. He exhaled, rubbing the bridge of his nose in exhaustion. “I’m sorry…” He replied again, and Sasuke was beyond surprised at the sound of his guilt. 

“We’ve had rough sex before Itachi,” Sasuke reminded him, rolling close to lay on his shoulder. 

“Not since you got hurt,” He said, eyes far away, but he pulled Sasuke closer, arms wrapping around him. 

Sasuke sighed, laying on his chest, too exhausted to look up. “I wanted all of that Itachi...I would have let you know if I didn’t,” He informed him. “You never raped me once in your life Itachi,” He said sleepily. “What was all that with Neji? What are we going to do with him?” He asked, smiling as fingers trailed up his spine. “I wanted to kill him,” He admitted, yawning.

Itachi’s chest shook with laughter. “Yes...if he could only see my blood thirsty Otouto now curled up and yawning,” He teased him, kissing the top of his head again. “I’ll dispose of him tomorrow,” He answered. “You’re not to go near him...not after Obito’s schemes last time.”

Sasuke rolled his eyes, but let it go. He didn’t want another argument. “The medicine...Will it eventually make you better?”

Itachi was silent for awhile, just stroking along his back. “No. It just...sustains me,” He finally admitted. “You saw what happens when I miss a dose.” 

Sasuke did drag his head up then, chin resting on Itachi’s chest. “Then we make sure you don’t miss a dose...not ever,” He told him, kissing him softly. “I won’t lose you to something like this. It isn’t fair.”

“Life isn’t fair Brightness…” Itachi whispered. “You know that by now.” He pushed himself up on his elbows. “I’ll die from this...or be killed earlier. Either way you’ll live beyond me...I assured that,” He told him, thumb rubbing over Sasuke’s green eye. He exhaled, laying back down and placing an arm under his head. “I deserve it...I assure you.” 

Sasuke frowned, that same guilt was back in Itachi’s voice. “Itachi...what the hell did you do? Just tell me...I’ll forgive you.” 

“Truly you won’t,” Itachi assured him, not looking at him. “Just don’t ask me...let me enjoy you for whatever time I have left.”

Sasuke rolled his eyes, pulling away from those arms. “You can’t help yourself, can you?” He asked him. “I try so hard with you, and you really cannot help your masochistic tendencies.” He rubbed his injured head, headache coming on full force. “So you did something...and Dei knows...something to do with me.” He exhaled. “Will it end us?” He asked him, trying to remain calm. 

“If you were smart,” Itachi said. “But I’ve told you that plenty of times.” 

“Yeah!?” Sasuke snapped. “And you also just spread me open, fucked my brains out, and told me I could never leave you,” He reminded him, rubbing his temples. “You’re impossible,” He reiterated, slumping back down and turning away from Itachi. “I don’t want to talk any more about this...not tonight. I’m too tired.” 

Itachi sighed, laying behind him and pulling him close. “I don’t want to hurt you anymore.” But he always did, didn’t he?

“I know Aniki…” He said, exhausted, entwining their hands as they fell asleep.  
,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Three Years Ago

Sasuke glowered at his captor, hands bound in front of him in the bed of whatever hellhole he had woken up in. It had happened again...another blackout. He never knew when they would happen, or why...but seeing who was sitting in front of him it wasn’t all that surprising. Itachi had patiently let him scream for the last hour, as if he were used to it, as if he had done this many times before. The bastard probably had. “Why are you doing this?” He asked his brother, only to hear a pained sigh.

“You asked me that everytime Sasuke, and every time I tell you that it doesn’t matter if I explain. You won’t remember anyways,” He told him, looking almost annoyed at having to explain that.  
“How many times have you done this?” Sasuke hissed, twisting his wrists to try to get out of the bind, but he knew it wouldn’t do any good. Itachi was beyond a freak when it came to tying knots even as a child. “Itachi.” He growled. “How many times have you done this to me?” He hissed, wrists bleeding as he struggled.

“Don’t do that…” Itachi murmured, annoyed. “You’ll cut yourself.” He reached out then, grabbing Sasuke’s wrists to stop him. “You can’t wake up looking like you were tied up...not that I don’t know you like that sort of thing,” He taunted, and Sasuke felt his stomach turn.

“What does that mean?” He asked, voice full of wistful dread. “Did you do something to me while I was….” He never got to finish as Itachi backhanded him hard enough to send him across the bed.

“I don’t have to tell you anything you fucking brat.” Itachi hissed, and Sasuke spat blood onto the sheets. “You’re nearly ready,” He laughed cruelly. “I can’t wait...after all this...after all of these years of your annoying questions...of you resisting me...of having to draw every last painstaking thought from your mind...using it against you.” Itachi laughed then, the sound cruel enough to make Sasuke flinch as he slowly looked up.He was no longer fighting the bonds, too terrified to do anything. “Oh...don’t give me that look,” Itachi mocked, crawling on the bed. “You won’t ever know it was all a plan...all a lie. You’ll think there’s a connection between us,” He whispered cruelly. “You’ll wonder how I could possibly know exactly where to touch you...exactly what to say to you to get you to doubt yourself.” Itachi bit his lip, obviously enjoying himself. “You’ll wonder how you could ever fall so deep in love...and then you’ll slowly give yourself to me. You’ll become mine, and that last tricky part that I can’t manage to rip out of you, well...I won’t have to anymore.” 

A tear slipped down Sasuke’s cheek at those words, hearing true hate in Itachi’s voice, pure loathing. “Why?” He asked, voice barely there. “Why?” He said a little more audible, anger coursing through him. “Why would you do something like that to me?” 

“Because you’re less than me Sasuke.” Itachi told him. “You’re slower, you’re weaker...you’ve never tried for anything in your life and yet you’ve been handed everything. Our parents’ love...perfect health. You are weaker than me Sasuke and I should not want to be you! I should not want you the way that I do!” Itachi’s face twisted, and he reached out, cupping Sasuke’s face. “But that was before,” He told him, nodding to himself. “That was before I defiled you.” His eyes grew wide, forehead pressed against Sasuke’s. “If they only knew what I did to you without barely even touching you yet...their perfect child,” Itachi exhaled, calming down, nuzzling their noses together. “I even fell under your spell...not this version of you...I ripped the one I loved apart.” He kissed him, and a shutter of revulsion traveled down his spine, turning his face away. Itachi turned it back, those red eyes cruel. “In a few hours I’m going to pretend to capture that Kyuubi...and instead I’m going to fuck you.” He grinned. “And you’re going to like it,” He assured him, Sasuke struggling by this point as Itachi grabbed him close. “And I’m going to let you remember this time.” 

Sasuke froze in those arms, breath hitching in his chest, heart stopping as he pulled back to look at Itachi. “This time?” He asked, seeing that cruel grin.

“Don’t worry pet...you always asked for it,” He assured him at seeing his face. He leaned in, mockingly kissing away his tears. “Then again...I could tell you anything, couldn’t I? You would never know what was real. Is this real Sasuke? Or am I just telling you this to scare you?” He tilt his head back to look at him. “How would you ever know, my beautiful Otouto?” He asked, and Sasuke tried to push him back with his bound hands. “This is all your fault. You have forced me to do all of this.”

“I didn’t force you to do anything you psychopath!” Sasuke yelled, body stiff as Itachi held him. “I won’t let you touch me,” He said, and flinched as Itachi’s laugh.

“Oh Sasuke...my dear little brother,” He murmured, ruffling his hair. “You always let me touch you…”  
,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Sasuke’s eyes slowly opened as his hand stretched out in the cold bed, not finding Itachi. He had to have been gone for hours by the feel of it. He sighed, not wanting to think of what Deidara had said, of whatever it was Itachi was hiding. He forced himself out of the cold bed. He pulled on one of Itachi’s shirts, just in boxers besides that as he padded down the hallway, stopping just outside the room with Neji. ...He knew his brother wanted him nowhere close to Neji, and yet he hadn’t gotten to thoroughly question him before. It wasn’t clear, what Obito had sent him to do. 

He exhaled, hand tightening on the doorknob as he slid it open. His eyes widened when he took in the sight, stomach dropping out as his eye flooded with the sharingan. “How’d you get in?” Because Neji wasn’t in the chair...Obito was. 

“Little Uchiha...It’s been awhile.” He crossed his legs. His face covered in bandages, but his eye was sneering and cruel. “Itachi left an hour ago to catch up with Neji...Do you think he knew about the tracking device I put under his skin?” He asked. “Do you think he knew that Neji was supposed to run off the entire time and leave you to me?” 

Sasuke sneered as he added everything up in his head. “This the part where you have me raped and tortured again? Because we’ve already played that game, and I wasn’t much of a fan.”

Obito laughed at that, the high pitched cackle making Sasuke flinch. There was insanity in his eyes, and it was obvious he was beyond hurting. “Me? You think that was my plan? Well...it was,” He admitted, tilting his head. “I was supposed to do the torturing, not Orochimaru, but I didn’t feel like following through with the plan.” 

Sasuke knew he should leave. He knew he should go find Itachi right now, because whatever this was...it was going to break him. Obito excelled at that. “What are you talking about?” He asked, even though he knew he shouldn’t. He should kill him. He could kill him. 

“You’re such a stupid boy,” Obito bit out cruelly. “The defiling things you’ve let him do to you, and you never stopped to ask yourself why?” He hissed. “Did you think he did any of this for you? The eye...the Kyuubi...Did you think it was for you?” He rolled his eyes. “Surely you did, because you’re gullible and pliable...and fuckable I suppose,” He murmured. “But who knows who would ever want to put their dick in you. I got Neji to give us some alone time, because I want you to know exactly who the person you love is.” 

“I know everything Itachi has done to me,” Sasuke hissed. “All the manipulations.” He was met with even more biting laughter, and Sasuke noticed blood staining the facial bandages. 

“You don’t even know half.” Obito’s teeth were stark white compared to the bloody bandages as he clenched his teeth. “I’m going to tell you though, because it is the greatest revenge for what he did to Kakashi. For you to I suppose, not that I give a fuck about you.”

“I don’t want to hear your lies,” Sasuke growled, eye switching to the Kyuubi as his teeth grew. “You’re on death’s door...allow me to help you through it.”

Obito laughed again. “He planned it all you know...right down to the minute detail. He’s a genius,” He credited, and Sasuke hesitated with the attack. “Do you remember your blackouts? They’ve plagued you since you were 12, correct?” 

Sasuke got very still, never telling a single soul about them. Not even Itachi. Cold dread started to trickle down his spine as he watched Obito, and he knew he should run from this. He shouldn’t listen. “You know about them? How?”

“Because Itachi did them. He thought I didn’t know, but I had him followed of course. He used to visit you all the time. He’d drug you...and...well...touch you.”

“You’re lying!” Sasuke hissed, chakra flaring around him as fear coated his insides like a cancer. 

“I’m really not. He didn’t just fuck you though...and oh yes Sasuke, he fucked you….He did something far worse.” Obito motioned to the ring on Sasuke’s finger. “You wear that as a token of endearment, do you not? Foolish Sasuke...He gave it to you when you vulnerable...when you had admitted to loving every part of him, correct?” He asked, not bothering to wait for a response. “That’s the last wedge he needed...He couldn’t obtain it back in your village. He couldn’t take the last part of you. He had to make his move. He had to make you love him to give it all to him.” 

“W-what?” Sasuke asked hesitantly, trying to remember this was the man that had him raped. 

“Your soul of course. He’s been splitting it for years, making room...slowly hollowing you out. Didn’t you ever wonder how you were able to take the Kyuubi at your age? Didn’t you ever think to wonder why you’ve stopped caring about killing...about death...about anything but him?” Sasuke felt sick, heart racing a million miles an hour. “He’s defiled you in every sense of the word. He’s taken bit by bit until you were exactly what he wanted. He’s made you repulsive...less than human, and all for a very specific purpose.” Obito laughed at the look on Sasuke’s face. “He’s dying. His body is almost through...decaying from the inside out. Kept alive by a medicine that is no longer working. He can’t get better. He can’t survive this no matter how strong he is. He’s known this for years. It was never about taking your eyes Sasuke,” He said knowingly. 

It was like someone turned the noise off in the room. Sasuke felt his insides hollow out, melt...dissolve. He tried to remember that Obito lied...he manipulated. He destroyed. But how had he known about the blackouts? “You’d say anything to turn me against him.”

“Sai...that was meant to break you….But it didn’t work.” Obito listed on his fingers. “Than there was Naruto...bringing him into the compound knowing you would let him out. Having his own partner stab his little lover.” Obito gave a look of mock sympathy as Sasuke gripped the banister, almost collapsing. “And you didn’t break...you forgave him. So he enlisted my help...to take you and torture you. Imagine his surprise when I gave you to Orochimaru instead…” He rose an eyebrow appreciatively. “I don’t think I’d ever seen him show true emotion until that day. He actually cried for you. Him...not the facade he shows everyone.” Obito glanced down at the ring. “And even after all of that...you took him back. You put on a ring that drains your soul...You helped him kill you faster.” He pretended to examine his nails. “If it’s any consolation...I think he does truly care for you now, after all he could have finished it months ago...yet he nursed you back to health. He went against me...truly went against me.”

The ring...Itachi hadn’t wanted him to ever take it off. He had insisted on it...threatened pain. His mind was on overload as everything Obito said ran through his head. It couldn’t be possible, not even for Itachi. No one could do this. No one ‘would’ do this. “He loves me.” Sasuke said, realizing how broken his voice sounded. Itachi had loved him since they were kids in Konoha. He had killed for him. He had given up so much for him. ...He had hurt him...over and over. He had stripped away every last bit of him. He had given him the power of immortality...of unlimited strength. ...He had given himself those things. Itachi didn’t love him...he loathed him. 

Chakra exploded in the room, coating Sasuke completely as he took it in, feeling his face elongate as his skin peeled. He let it. He let the Kyuubi take his pain...his anguish...his sorrow. He let him take the last part of him that felt human. Six tails emerged as he was blanketed in the blanket of quiet, of chaos...of death. Wasn’t it all the same? He’d wreak havoc...he’d kill...and when it was all over, he would find his brother, and he would learn once and for all the truth even if he had to eat out Itachi’s heart to get to it. ...At least then he would have it.  
,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.


	39. Forgive me, Sasuke

The Never Played Symphonies

Chapter 39: Forgive me, Sasuke

 

Sasuke padded softly into the room, frowning slightly at the sounds of coughing. His Niisan was always coughing lately. Their father had made him even stay home from a mission because he was so sick. Sasuke balanced the soup in his palms, concentrating intently to prevent spilling as he got further into the room. Itachi was hacking into his own pillow. He looked sweaty and unwashed, having been in here for days. No one would tell Sasuke why he wasn’t getting better. Whenever he asked, his parents would get an almost haunted look in their eyes and tell him not to ask so many questions. 

“Niisan?” Sasuke tried, nose wrinkling a little at the smell of sickness that permeated the room. “I brought you some soup.” He told him, spilling a little of the broth. He didn’t think Itachi noticed. He was wheezing now, teenage chest heaving as he tried to draw breath. “Niisan…” He said quietly, scared now. Itachi was so pale. He looked almost grey, his normally beautiful hair was sweaty and messy, his clothes hung off his skinny frame. 

“Thank you Otouto.” Itachi managed, forcing himself up in the soiled bed sheets. “Come here...I feel like I haven’t seen you in ages.” He told him, arms stretched out. It seemed to be causing him anguish just to raise them up a few inches. Sasuke went obediently, crawling into the bed and those arms he adored, so worried about his Aniki he was sick with it. 

He hugged him tight, reveling in those arms that wrapped around him. “Are you okay Aniki? Why are you so sick?”

Sasuke sighed as a kiss was placed on top of his spikes, smiling as he nestled into Itachi’s neck, inhaling his scent. “Don’t worry about it Otouto...I’ll be alright.” He didn’t sound like he believed that. His voice was weak, and Sasuke was scared. “I’m glad you came to see me. I was worried you’d be scared with all the coughing.” 

“Never Aniki!” Sasuke assured him, looking up with a determined face. “I’ll never be scared of you. I just want you to get better!”

Itachi gave a shaky laugh, and Sasuke cringed as he broke out into another fit of harsh coughing. Sasuke’s eyes widened to saucers as liquid sprayed through his cupped hands, blood splattering across Sasuke’s face. His eyes immediately filled with tears as he wiped at his cheek, and Itachi cursed under his breath. “Otouto it’s okay...Don’t worry. Please don’t cry.” He pulled him even closer, and Sasuke couldn’t obey. He cried into that concave chest. Itachi was so thin. He was practically skin and bones. 

“What’s wrong with you?” Sasuke asked, wiping at his eyes as they laid together in the bed. “Why aren’t you getting any better?” 

Itachi eyed him, as if he was racking his brain to come up with a lie, but then he just sighed. “I don’t think I am going to get better. I don’t think I’m going to make it.” He swallowed hard, as if it were the first time he had allowed himself to say those words. “I’m not getting any better this time, but it’s okay. They didn’t think I would last as long as I did. I just wish I would have been there to watch you grow up.” 

This only caused Sasuke to cry harder, shaking his head. “No...I won’t let you leave me.” His fists reached for that chest, feeling jutting rib bones and it made him even more terrified. “You can’t leave me!” He screamed, fisting the necklace Itachi had made. “You’re mine...You’re mine…” Itachi was his brother...his best friend. “I love you Aniki!” 

“I love you too Sasuke.” Itachi assured him. “More than anything, but I can’t fix this.” He tried to explain, thumb wiping at the younger’s huge rolling tears. 

“I’ll fix it!” Sasuke yelled. “What do you need!?” He asked. “My lungs to breathe!? You can have them Aniki!” He yelled. “Do you want my heart!? It’s already yours, so you can take it!” 

Itachi’s eyes turned beyond sad, pulling Sasuke close again. The other was dragged into his lap. “I wish we had more time. I wish you were older...I wish I could show you what you mean to me. My soul aches for you Sasuke, and you’ll never know why.” 

“Your soul?” Sasuke asked, hand still twisted into the necklace. “Don’t worry Aniki...it doesn’t have to hurt anymore. You can have mine.” He told him, and the necklace glowed bright then, both of their eyes flooding with the sharingan. 

Itachi gasped, lungs seeming to reinflate. His cheeks returned to their normal color, light seeming to come back to his wide eyes. Itachi pushed Sasuke away, as if whatever had happened was the most terrifying thing he had ever seen. But he looked...better. He looked well. 

“No….” Itachi murmured, hands grabbing his dirty hair. “Not that...not you…” He shut his eyes. “I’d rather die.” 

“No!” Sasuke screamed, jumping back on the other despite the fact that Itachi was positively trembling now. “You can’t leave me! I don’t care what you take...you can take everything Itachi...just don’t leave me!” 

“You don’t understand what you’re asking of me,” Itachi hissed. “You don’t understand the cost. You’ll hate me...you’ll despise me as I slowly kill you.” Sasuke vehemently shook his head no, because there wasn’t a world that existed where he could hate his Niisan. “You don’t know what you ask. I just fed on your soul Sasuke.” He tried to implant in his brain.

“It’s mine to give to whomever I please!” Sasuke assured him. “I’d rather have half a soul than to lose my other half...You are my soul Itachi.” He may only be eight, but he knew his soulmate when he met him. 

“I will not ruin you,” Itachi hissed. “And you will not ask this of me again!” He snapped, and his eyes swirled, trapping him. “You will forget. You will never ask this of me again...not to save me. Not at your expense!” 

Sasuke’s eyes went blank, memories burning from his skull. “Are you hungry Niisan?” He asked, blinking as he looked around. “I made you soup….Are you feeling better?” 

Itachi exhaled, before smiling at his brother. “Now that you’re here.” He assured him, kissing his spikes fondly as Sasuke smiled. 

“I”m glad,” Sasuke whispered, buried in that chest, hearing the clear lungs breathing. “I love you Niisan,” He said, never afraid to show his affection. He didn’t care that Itachi didn’t speak, didn’t say it back. ...He knew his Niisan loved him with all his heart.  
,,,,,,,,,,,,,

 

Sasuke was licking his fingers when Itachi finally showed up. It took him longer than he thought...long enough to rip Obito into pieces. Blood dripped from the ceiling, carnage covering and surrounding him as his eyes were slitted and feral. Inhuman. Why should he be human? He was mostly monster by this point, right? The Kyuubi struck gold this time around with finding a boy with no soul. He sniffed the air, two tails still extended as he walked on all fours. His feet squished on bits of flesh and blood. Obito had deserved every bit of what he got, and after all...now he was with Kakashi. 

“My love…” Sasuke purred as Itachi entered. His face was a mask. Of course it was. Itachi was very good at extracting information before he walked into any traps. “Sorry...I went a little overboard.” As he said that part of a ribcage fell from the ceiling, landing in front of his brother. Sasuke gave him a look, daring him to call him a monster. Daring him to say anything at all to him when he had forced his hand. 

“Obito?” Itachi asked, poking that orange mask with his foot. He seemed to be putting pieces of the puzzle together at knowing that Obito had come here...and Sasuke had...overreacted. Sasuke’s eyes narrowed as he was clearly trying to decide what to say next. “Did he hurt you?” 

“What?” Sasuke asked, voice a dead cold tone mixed with the growl of the Kyuubi. “Afraid he had me raped again? No such luck there Niisan...My soul is ripped and tattered, but still there.” 

Itachi’s eyes widened, and he covered his face, seeming to clench the skin under his forehead, as if he wanted to rip his face off. “No.” He managed, and it was said in the most pained voice he had ever heard emitted from Itachi. Like he was being ripped in two. “Not yet…” Sasuke watched as Itachi’s chest began to heave, and he rose an eyebrow.

“Come now Niisan...there’s no need. Not anymore.” He explained. “I don’t want anymore lies.” He was startled as Itachi drew his hands away from his face, and the Sharingan eyes staring back at him were watery, but hard and cold. He let his own flood, blocking as Itachi tried to trap him. “No...You will not manipulate me like that.” He hissed.

Itachi disappeared, and he cursed as he spun around, coming face to face with him as the other grabbed his neck, holding him up and dragging him up off his feet. “Look at me,” His brother hissed, trying to trap him, but Sasuke wasn’t afraid. He didn’t look away. “Forget.” Was the hissed out command. 

Sasuke spit in his face. “No.” He growled, teeth sharp and bared, shooting Itachi off of him with just the power of the chakra cloak surrounding him. “You don’t get to do that...not again.” He was shaking with fury, all hints of the calm gone. “How many times? How many times did you fuck with my head!? Do I even have any real memories? Am I even a real person!?” He asked, and shot his red chidori in a powerful wave, slamming it into Itachi as he sent him flying through the air and crashing into the wall. “You fucked up, rapist!” He yelled at him, the walls shaking and cracking with his power. “You perverted son of a bitch! You’re the worst person on this world, and I let you propose to me!” He screamed, frying him more as the roof was shaking and cracking. “I said yes to wear a ring that stole my soul!” 

Itachi struggled to sit up then, wiping the blood from his mouth. “You don’t understand….” He tried, gasping as Sasuke tackled him, and he used his clawed hand to swipe across that perfect face, that beautiful wonderful face that Sasuke loved more than anything in the world...even now. He shredded it. Four deep gashes cut across Itachi’s features as the cement below them was stained and cascaded in blood as his brother made a horrible gurgling sound at the gashes. 

“You don’t get to be that beautiful anymore when your soul is so ugly…” His chest was heaving. “My soul.” He corrected, sitting on Itachi still as the other coughed on blood. “Why?” Sasuke managed in a broken tone. “Just tell me what I did to you that I deserved this? Wasn’t I good? Didn’t I try and make you happy? I’ve loved you my entire life, and you...you...there aren’t words…” 

Itachi spit up some blood, sleeve wiping at his eyes to try to staunch the blood from flowing into them. “There are…” He managed even with his lips and cheeks sliced and bloody. He could have blocked the attack. He could have blocked both of them. “I don’t know what he told you...or where to even begin, but you deserve your revenge in any scenario. I will not take it from you.” 

Sasuke wanted to shred even more of that face, because even slashed up, bleeding, and coughing blood, he found him beautiful...and infuriating for telling him he could have his life. “Why would you accept death when you’ve worked painstakingly hard to take my life?” 

“I tried so hard…” He managed. “I tried to stay away from you...imagine...not only the one thing in the world I desire, but also the one thing that could keep me living?” He coughed, and Sasuke dug his knee further into his chest to extend the suffering. “I had good intentions. I left you...made sure you would never follow, but...but...to taste you…” Itachi’s eyes lit up even as they were stained in blood. “To feel you...in that way…” 

“Sex?” Sasuke asked, disgusted. “I was so young Itachi.” He hissed at him in disgust. 

“No...not sex.” Itachi breathed. “Though believe me, when you were ready it was almost as good.” His voice was full of a longing ache, and Sasuke found himself wiping at the blood so he could hear him better. “You say you’ve loved me your whole life, as if I did not know that...as if we weren’t soulmates.” He coughed more and Sasuke batted at the blood foam with his sleeve. “To touch your soul...my soul...to be able to feel you on a level beyond comprehension. Beyond life...death...to know that you’re loved in every last molecule...that you’re complete. That’s what it’s like…” His eyes turned slowly to meet Sasuke’s “I tried Otouto...But once I knew what it was like...I kept taking more. It was an addiction, and I told myself to stop...and I told myself how wrong it was, and how disgusting you were...and how much I hated you now that you weren’t pure, but I kept coming back.” Sasuke stared at him, his emotions tumultuous as he tried to listen. “I even came up with a plan, because if I couldn’t stop...then at least I would live, which was your request.”

Sasuke punched him so hard then he saw one of Itachi’s teeth shoot across the room. “Don’t you fucking dare, you sick twisted rapist.” He growled at him, knowing how Itachi felt about that word. “Don’t you make it like this was my doing...like this is ever what I would have wanted.” He punched him again, knowing how much touching those gashes had to hurt, but Itachi never screamed. “You took away my childhood...You took away any chance I ever had to love or be happy.” 

“You love me. You’re happy with me.” Itachi reminded him, and Sasuke fought every urge inside of him not to break his neck. Instead he grabbed him by that perfect hair now matted in blood, and slammed him hard against the ground, hearing his skull crack. ...Itachi didn’t fight him. ...He wasn’t fighting.

“I don’t love you...I don’t even know you.” He lied, because he knew Itachi. He even understood that twisted reasoning, because he remembered what it was like to touch Itachi’s soul. ...Just a small part of it in that necklace...his Itachi...the one from his childhood before he had begun to rip himself apart. It was ecstasy every moment he had spent in there with him. It had been better than living, and the only thing that had brought him out is that this one could touch him...this one could kiss him truly and he would feel it. How stupid he had been. “You had Kisame stab me...you...you…” He felt sick as he thought about it. “You had Obito…”

“I did no such thing!” Itachi barked, and Sasuke shuddered at the anger in his tone. “Obito betrayed me and gave you to that filth. As for Kisame...I hadn’t anticipated he would have actually tried to kill you. I said to hurt you...to make you weak so I could take you back from that Kyuubi without a fuss. I know it doesn’t sound like the truth Sasuke, because of what happened afterwards, but I would never let anyone touch you.” 

“But you did let them touch me!” Sasuke screamed out his fury. “You did Itachi!” He yelled, pieces beginning to crumble from the ceiling. “You did all of this….You...You are my monster in my story…” And he was crying, his eyes blurry and voice shaking as his chest hurt so bad. “I would have given it to you gladly Aniki...It’s yours after all…” He said, not able to breathe he was crying so hard. “If I knew it was to keep you alive...and safe...and mine...I would have ripped my heart out of my chest if I only knew yours would keep beating.” He wiped furiously at his eyes, feeling younger than he had in a long time. “And I don’t believe him when he says you made me feel this way...that I could have loved Naruto...or anyone...because it was ‘always’ you. Always...because I understand you.” His stomach seized up as he sobbed. “I understand every part of you, which is why this hurts so much, because you don’t understand me at all.” 

“Sasuke wai…” Because Itachi knew, he understood even now, didn’t he? But Sasuke didn’t wait, he didn’t even hesitate. He reached to the side of Itachi’s pants, grabbing onto the kunai he always kept there and stabbing hard, piercing his gut, spilling bile all over his insides as Itachi still didn’t fight...not even a little. He did gasp though. The pain of such a wound had to be unbearable. But it wouldn’t kill him right away. No, they would have some more time as the love of his life slowly bled out on the floor. 

Sasuke didn’t pull the weapon out, letting go of it instead to cup Itachi’s mangled face, kissing him as his entire soul was aching. He kissed those ripped bloody lips, shaking as Itachi struggled. “When you left me in the village...were you really going to let yourself die for me?” 

Itachi swallowed, reaching down to try to put pressure on the flowing blood. “Yes...I didn’t think you would hurt yourself...But..But…” His eyes were glazed. “But we were too connected. You could feel my sadness...my pain.” 

“Do you see a different me in your dreams Itachi?” Sasuke asked, still crying. He wanted his answers, knowing this was the last chance to get them. 

“Never…” Itachi admitted. “There’s only ever been you...and us...and...and…” Itachi seemed to be struggling with words, his face stark white as blood surrounded them. “I always meant to give it back, but then...But then…” He trailed off, and Sasuke cupped his face, bringing his attention back to him. “Otouto…” Itachi said fondly, like he was just seeing him for the first time and like Sasuke hadn’t just pierced his intestines. Like he was his sun. “I didn’t think you’d let me have you anymore...that you wouldn’t love me.” 

“You idiot…” Sasuke sobbed, stroking Itachi’s non slashed cheek over and over again, other hand pressed over Itachi’s on his stomach to staunch the flow. “You said it yourself, didn’t you?” He asked. “We’re soulmates...so that means that none of this ever made a difference. It never changed me...We’ve always shared, right?” He laid his forehead against Itachi’s as his body shook with his sobs. “You never made me bad...and you never forced me to love you with those blackouts...and I don’t believe for one second that you touched me...not with how you acted when we finally did..” He pulled back, Itachi’s eyes glazed and far away, but Sasuke forced him. “You’ve never trusted me, when we were a pair. Everything in my whole has been to please you...and you never trusted me with this secret.” He stroked the bloody hair away, and they were both a mess by this point. Itachi’s hot blood continued to pool on the ground. “I would never have told you no...or said I wouldn’t save you...I never would have been with Naruto...It was only ever you.” 

Itachi watched him blearily. “Otouto...I don’t deserve you.” 

“No. You don’t.” Sasuke said, and how could Itachi say that when he was bleeding out on the ground? “You never did...because you’re a bad person Aniki.” Yet he loved him still...more than anything. “But I’m yours regardless...Forever...Our souls are tied now, right?” 

“I’m not scared to die, Sasuke.” Itachi whispered, skin turning grey now as the light left him more and more. “I only wanted more time...Is it so selfish and wrong to want to be with the one you love?” He asked, his eyes met Sasuke’s then, and he reached up with a bloody hand, cupping his face. “I love you Sasuke.” He said, using his given name. “More than anything.” He gave him the smallest of smiles, saying the words Sasuke had longed to hear his entire life, and Sasuke realized what he had done. He realized that they never ever could get through this...because Itachi was...Itachi was…

“No….” He managed, pulling the kunai out as he stared at those fading eyes, using his chakra to try to staunch the bleeding. “No….No….NO!” He screamed as the wound wasn’t closing, not even a little bit. “What’s wrong with it!? Why isn’t it closing? Why isn’t it…” He paused as he finally looked to his hand, and realized that it wasn’t a kunai...it was…

“You recognize it, don’t you?” Itachi asked. “You should...You stole it for us.” Sasuke was trembling as he stared at the cursed dagger...the same dagger that had taken the Kyuubi out of Naruto. 

“What did you do?” He asked, voice terrified as he watched him, and of course...even now...Itachi had a plan. 

“It releases things, does it not?” He asked. “The Kyuubi inside of Naruto that didn’t belong, and for me...well...you’ll get what belongs to you in the end.” His soul. ...This had been Itachi’s plan all along...his redemption. 

“How did you know I would hurt you?” Sasuke asked, voice broken...shattered...decimated. “How did you know I would use your knife?” 

“Because I know everything about you Sasuke...I’ve spent my life watching you...I’m sure I’ll do the same in my death.” He mused, and Sasuke regretted marring that perfect face as he kissed all along it. 

“Just tell me why...Tell me the truth…” Sasuke sobbed into his chest. “Tell me why would you have me take it back...what’s the point?” Did Itachi love him? Did he really? “Is this to break me finally? Was this part of the plan?” 

“No more plans Sasuke...I haven’t the heart to hurt you anymore.” Itachi’s voice was so weak...far away. “I don’t think we have very much time left…” He managed, coughing hard as blood oozed down his face. “I know you want to harm yourself...that you want to join me...but you can’t. That eye will prevent it.” He was panting by this point, trying to stave off death. “But maybe...in that world between worlds...maybe...we can see…” 

“See what?” Sasuke asked, hands touching anywhere he could, trying to will life into him. “See each other? Can we see each other there?” 

Itachi hummed. “I hope so...Wouldn’t that be a world? Just you and I and the lake?” He questioned. “I’d take the real you anyday.” He said barely above a whisper, mirroring Sasuke’s earlier thoughts. “I’ve been chasing time my entire life...never enough time with you...I did wrong...I don’t deserve to see you in that world.” 

“Then I’ll go wherever you go.” Sasuke assured him. “No more lies….or sickness...just us.” He grabbed the dagger, placing it at his throat. No matter how good his eye was, he knew he wouldn’t come back from this. “We’ll go together.” 

For a moment Itachi looked terrified, reaching up to grab for the dagger, but then he seemed to calm, giving Sasuke a small placating smile. “Forgive me Otouto…” He whispered, flicking Sasuke’s forehead at the same time as Sasuke was grabbed from behind and pulled off and away. “Another time…” He heard Itachi say those words...those last words as the body underneath him relaxed, and Sasuke saw those beautiful dark eyes go blank as he screamed, struggling against the arms holding him to try to get back. 

“ITACHI!” Sasuke screamed, trying to get back to him. The entire room reeked of blood and rot, but he didn’t care. He couldn’t have been gone...not by his own hand. Not Itachi! Sasuke’s ring began to glow on his hand, as did the necklace Itachi wore, and Sasuke screamed more at that. Light exploded from his eyes as he had never felt pain anywhere close to this...except for losing Itachi...except for killing the love of his life. He vaguely registered that it was Sasori behind him that had saved him...if you could call it that. If you could call this hell being saved. More pain filled him as that blinding light shot through him, burning, searing...and he wanted death. He wanted Itachi...He wanted his brother...and then he saw nothing at all. 

,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.

The End.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this took me forever to release. I know that. I have never really been good with endings, and so I'm sorry if this has disappointed you or left you wanting. I had this much written for a very long time, and I debated adding more to it on what happens afterwards, but then I just thought that there's no Sasuke without Itachi...Itachi dying is such a finality that I don't want to sully it with an epilogue. We know Sasuke would be broken. We know he regrets what he did, and I felt wrong about going into his head to explain that. I admittedly knew how this was vaguely going to end since the beginning of the story, but it changed many times as the characters evolved and their love became so epic. I know I probably let Itachi off easy here, but he adored his Otouto, even as he kept hurting him, and Sasuke understood it. He understood, but couldn't let such a travesty occur. I did write a small ficlet that I guess you could describe as an epilogue. I will post it to give everyone some closure. I know I restarted this story after many years, and thank you everyone who has been reading since the beginning, or just now got into it and followed me this far. I would love to hear overall thoughts of the story. ...I'm sorry again that the last chapter wasn't longer. I just couldn't bear to write Sasuke without Itachi. Thank you again for reading! I hope I didn't make you too sad.

**Author's Note:**

> Reposting and determining to complete here. I posted this a very long time ago, I'm sure no one remembers this story, but I reread it and had a burst of inspiration!


End file.
